La Nouvelle Recrue
by Rydia26
Summary: Eren est depuis toujours passionné de musique. Il rêve de pouvoir devenir chanteur et de surpasser son idole, le chanteur du groupe No Name. C'est en participant à un concours, mais aussi en allant au concert de son groupe favoris, que le destin d'Eren va prendre une tournure inattendue. Eren x Livaï
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Le réveil sonnait comme tous les matins, et à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je le repousse encore et encore, jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus le faire. J'ai malheureusement encore cours aujourd'hui, et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas que ma mère débarque encore dans ma chambre pour me réveiller de sa manière douce et délicate.

En parlant du loup, je ne pu m'empêcher de me cacher sous la couette en entendant ses pas dans le couloir. La journée à peine commencé et j'ai déjà hâte qu'elle se termine…

\- Eren c'est l'heure, ou tu vas encore être en retard !

\- Oui maman je me lève !

Ma chère maman prend un malin plaisir à venir dans ma chambre tous les matins pour ouvrir en grand les volets afin d'être sûr que la lumière du jour achève de me réveiller.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, dépêche toi de te préparer Eren !

Encore sous ma couette, je lui répond par un grognement. J'attend d'être sur qu'elle soit partie pour enfin sortir du lit et piocher dans mon armoire les vetements du jour.

Connaissant bien mes parents ils vont encore me faire la morale sur le fait que je me couche trop tard le soir, que je passe trop de temps sur ma guitare ou sur mes chansons… Comme tous les parents quoi. Je sais que mon meilleur ami à le même soucis avec les siens, car il lit beaucoup trop de mangas.

Une fois habillé je me prépare mentalement à subir les remontrances de mes parents. J'ai à peine descendu les escaliers que ça ne rate pas !

Mes parents étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'ai eu à peine le temps de m'asseoir à table que le sujet préféré revient sur le tapis : mon assiduité en cours.

\- Eren je te rappelle que tu as des examens à la fin de l'année, et que tes notes ne sont pas très bonnes… Tu es capable de bien mieux. J'ai fais des concessions sur le fait que tu ai refusé de suivre un parcours scientifique, tu pourrais faire un effort sur tes notes. A commencer par arrêter de te coucher a des heures pas possible le soir !

Ce qui est drôle avec mon père, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il ne se lasse jamais de répéter la même chose tous les jours. A croire qu'il a enregistré tout son discours sur un disque pour ensuite le passer en repeat ! Je décida d'ignorer ce qu'il me dit tout en prenant mon petit déjeuner. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination !

\- Tu devrais aussi moins te consacrer à la musique et au chant. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu arrivera a avoir un avenir !

\- Il est hors de question que j'arrête de chanter ou de faire de la musique. C'est ma plus grande passion avec la littérature, et je compte bien un jour percer dans ce domaine !

\- Certe tu es doué, mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'apportera un avenir.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu en sait papa? On dirait qu'à part ton travail tu n'aime rien d'autre. Il y a pas que les études dans la vie !

\- Eren ne me parle pas sur ce ton…

\- Ok dans ce cas la je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! A ce soir !

Bien décidé à ne plus rester à la maison avec mon père, je me dépêcha d'en sortir pour aller en cours, en n'oubliant pas malgré tout de déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma mère. Elle soutient discrètement ma passion, mais aimerait quand même que j'obtienne mon diplôme "au cas ou".

Enfin seul… Je me dépêcha de mettre de la musique sur mon téléphone, en mettant les écouteurs à mes oreilles. Je me laisse entraîner par le rythme du morceau. Dès que j'ai un petit moment j'écoute de la musique, c'est presque devenu vital pour moi. C'est quelque chose dont je ne peux me passer. Et c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai découvert le groupe No Name. C'est ce groupe, en particulier le chanteur, qui m'a poussé aller plus loin dans la musique.

A partir de l'instant ou j'ai écouté leur premier tube, je savais que j'allais devenir un grand fan. Le groupe est très mystérieux sur leurs origines ainsi que l'identité des membres. Pour créer encore plus de mystères, ils se présentent au grand public avec les yeux bandés. On ne peut voir leurs visages au complet, mais No Name dégage beaucoup de charisme et compte aujourd'hui beaucoup de fans.

Quand je regarde les clips sur internet, je suis totalement subjugué par l'aura que dégage le chanteur. Je rêve de pouvoir un jour le rencontrer, et pourquoi pas surpasser son niveau.

Un message de mon meilleur ami Armin me sortit de mes pensées :

 _Hey Eren ! Tu as vu la nouvelle sur internet hier soir?_

 _Hier soir? Non j'étais en train de composer une chanson_

 _Encore ? Bon je te l'annoncer de vive voix toute à l'heure alors !_

 _Non dit moi maintenant !_

 _Tu te doute que ça concerne le groupe No Name hein ?_

 _Argh aller diiiiiiiiiiiit !_

 _A tout de suite ;)_

Je range rageusement mon téléphone dans ma poche, puis j'accélère l'allure pour vite retrouver mon meilleur ami. Il avait vraiment le don de me mettre en haleine. En même temps dès qu'il s'agit de No Name, il sait que je vais vouloir très vite savoir !

J'allais rejoindre Armin au point de rendez-vous habituel lorsqu'une voix féminine attira mon attention.

\- Bonjour Eren !

\- Salut Mikasa !

Mikasa est aussi ma meilleure amie, mais je la considère surtout comme une soeur. Elle est toujours la pour moi et cherche à me couver à tout prix. Dès que j'ai des ennuis avec quelqu'un elle cherchera tout de suite à s'interposer. C'est parfois assez étouffant, mais je l'apprécie énormément. Je sais qu'elle aimerait que je sois plus pour elle, mais c'est mission impossible malheureusement.

Vous l'avez probablement deviné pourquoi : Je suis gay.

Mikasa est au courant bien sûr. Elle est un peu déçue mais me soutient, tout comme Armin. Le regard des autres me fait toujours un peu peur a cause mon orientation sexuel, du coup je préfère ne pas le dire. Mes parents aussi ne le savent pas, et tant mieux ! De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment.

\- On va retrouver Armin ? Me demande-t-elle après m'avoir fait la bise

\- Oui il parait qu'il a quelque chose à dire sur les No Name, mais il fait durer le suspense...

\- Ha Ha moi je sais aussi, mais je vais lui laisser le soin de te le dire !

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

\- Toi qui est pourtant un grand fan, je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant !

\- Oui Oui Armin me l'a aussi reproché, mais j'étais en pleine écriture de chanson hier soir… Et je me suis endormi sur mon cahier.

\- Eren !

En parlant d'Armin, le voilà qui arrive enfin ! Armin est mon meilleur ami, ainsi que mon confidant. Il est très aggro aux mangas, et bizarrement surtout accro aux yaoi. Il prend un malin plaisir à me ship avec pas mal de personnages masculin d'ailleurs… Et veux connaître tous les détails sexuels si jamais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Une vraie fangirl en somme. Il est aussi claviste, il aime composer des musiques et m'accompagner lorsque je chante.

Je suis assez intrigué par ce qu'il veut annoncer mine de rien…Surtout si ça concerne mon groupe favoris !

\- Hey Armin !

\- Alors on ne fait pas le tour des réseaux sociaux avant de dormir ?

\- Roh arrête un peu, je me suis endormi sur mon cahier de chanson, l'inspiration m'est venue très tard hier. Crache le morceau, c'est quoi la nouvelle?

\- Alors tu sais vraiment pas?

\- Puisque je te le dit…

\- Hmmmm…. Je te le dirais peut-être qu'après les cours alors !

\- Tu es suicidaire maintenant ? Dis le ou je t'étrangle !

\- Ok ok pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux… (Qui pense à Jean a ce moment la ? ;) )

\- ….

\- No Name va faire un concert dans notre ville la semaine prochaine !

\- ….. Whaaaaaaaat? Tu es sérieux?

\- Très ! J'ai vu le programme de leur tournée et on est dedans ! On va pouvoir les voir en vrai !

\- C'est génial !

Assister à un concert de No Name est un de rêves, et il va enfin devenir réalité ! J'espère qu'on arrivera à se placer au plus près de la scène. Je pourrais enfin voir le chanteur en vrai…

\- Eren ça va? Tu es tout rouge…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il pense à Levi, le chanteur super sexy du groupe…

\- Pas du tout !

\- Cherche pas Eren, ton visage te trahit ! Et puis c'est vrai que vous iriez super bien ensemble mine de rien…

Armin fangirl, le retour. N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tord, la perspective de voir en vrai Levi me rend super heureux. Bizarrement je suis aussi un peu nerveux.

\- Dès que possible on fonce acheter des places, en espérant être au premier rang !

\- Il me semble que qu'on peut les acheter dès ce soir, on a qu'a y aller après les cours

\- Bonne idée Mikasa

Ce qui est bien avec mes meilleurs amis, c'est qu'ils adorent tous les deux No Name. On va pouvoir partager cette expérience ensemble, j'ai vraiment hâte.

Hélas la cloche sonna, synonyme d'une journée de cours ennuyeuse. J'aime surtout la littérature et l'anglais, le reste ne me passionne pas tellement.

Notre classe est vraiment super, on s'ennuie très rarement car il y a toujours quelqu'un qui met de l'ambiance. Christa est comme d'habitude assise à côté d'Ymir (qui ne lui laisse pas trop le choix d'ailleurs), Reiner est à côté de Bertolt et passe son temps à regarder discrètement Christa. Ce n'est pas un secret, tout le monde sait qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Bertolt quand à lui à un faible pour Annie, qui est la voisine de Mikasa en classe. Jean est au fond de la classe côté de Marco. Pour finir Sacha et Cony sont comme d'habitude au fond également, avec un paquet de chips entre les deux. Il y a qu'eux pour manger des chips dès le matin..

La journée passe finalement très vite. Plus qu'une heure avant de pouvoir aller acheter les places !

Armin me passa discrètement une feuille avec un mot dessus. On a pris l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien sur une feuille ou dans notre cahier dès qu'on est en cours. Ce n'est pas bien je sais, mais je pense qu'on est loin d'être les seuls !

 _N'oublie pas que tu viens chez moi demain pour répéter !_

 _Oui je sais t'inquiète_

 _J'espère vraiment qu'on gagnera la compétition des jeunes talents…_

Armin et moi sommes inscrits à une sorte de concours musical, qui se déroule dans notre ville. Une jolie récompense est à la clé, avec en prime une chance de se faire connaître. Même si on ne gagne pas on partagera notre musique avec les autres, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si on peut se faire connaître tant mieux.

 _On verra bien_

 _Alors tu as hâte de voir Levi en vrai hein ?_

 _Evidament !_

 _Je suis sûr qu'il te plait, mais que tu n'ose pas l'avouer… ;)_

 _De toute manière c'est une star, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chance avec lui…_

 _On ne sait jamais Eren !_

La sonnerie retentit enfin ! Nous nous dépêchons de ranger nos affaires pour ensuite filer acheter les billets. Par chance le guichet n'avait pas encore ouvert, on avait donc toutes nos chances pour être le mieux placé possible ! Il a fallu attendre un peu, mais ça valait carrément la peine.

\- Super nous avons des places au premier rang !

\- Vivement samedi prochain !

\- Mais au fait Eren, tes parents vont bien vouloir que tu y aille ?

\- Ah mince pas faux… Au pire je leur dirait que je passe la nuit chez toi.

\- Hmmm comme d'habitude quoi

Armin fini par rentrer chez lui, et j'en fis de même. Quoique au final je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer pour l'instant. Je fis demi tour pour me diriger vers le parc, sur mon banc favori. J'étais au calme et je pouvais profiter d'une belle vue sur la ville. Je repris ma chanson de la veille pour la continuer. Ce n'est pas sans compter sur le vent qui ne me facilite pas la tâche. Mon esprit vagabonda sur No Name, mais surtout sur Levi, le chanteur.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : a force de rêvasser je ne fis pas attention a ma feuille, qui s'envola, à la merci du vent. Je me dépêcha de la rattraper, mais une autre personne le fit à ma place. Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai pourtant une drôle de sensation de déjà vu…

* * *

 **Coucou, voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction Ereri Riren !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'inconnu

Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter ceux de l'inconnu, qui sont d'un gris froid comme le métal. Il est plus petit que moi, mais il n'a pas l'air chétif pour autant. Il est même… Très intimidant. Ses cheveux noirs coupés en undercut. Je profite du fait qu'il ne me regarde pas pour le détailler, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis attiré par le physique d'un homme. Sa tenue le met vraiment en valeur. Il porte un t shirt blanc très près du corps, laissant deviner ses abdos musclés. J'ai soudainement très envie de passer la main en dessous de ce dernier pour les toucher… Un jean sombre, des bottines ainsi qu'une veste en cuir complète le tableau.

Bon Eren arrête de baver et de mater, cet inconnu est en train de lire ta chanson, fait quelque chose !

\- Je… Merci d'avoir rattrapé ma feuille

L'inconnu arrêta de lire ma feuille pour me regarder, comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ma présence.

\- C'est toi qui a écris ça?

Mon dieu sa voix… Elle est aussi sexy que son corps. Et sa bouche fine et sensuelle… Cet homme est un appel au viol ! Si je n'étais pas déjà gay, je le deviendrais à l'instant !

\- Oui…

\- C'est pas mal pour un gamin.

\- Merci…

\- Tu es chanteur?

\- Oui, a mes heures perdues

\- Si tu chante aussi bien que tu écris, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de potentiel.

Je rêve ou un bel inconnu était en train de me faire des compliments? Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois réagir. Je suis flatté bien sûr, mais c'est quand même très déstabilisant. Il me fait quand même beaucoup penser à Levi des No Name… Plus je le regarde et plus je pense à cet hypothèse. Mais en même temps les No Name n'ont pas de concerts dans l'immédiat… C'est peut être une sorte de sosie. Ce dernier me tendit la main pour me rendre la feuille.

\- Tiens voila ta feuille. A plus gamin

\- Heu d'accord… Merci d'avoir récupéré ma feuille

L'inconnu partit en direction du centre ville, tandis que je l'observait s'éloigner. Le jean met vraiment bien en valeur ses fesses dis donc…

Bon Eren l'heure n'est plus à la rêverie, il est temps de rentrer ! Mes parents vont encore me reprocher le fait que je ne sois pas rentré de suite après les cours, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Je me dépêcha de rentrer, et j'ai la "chance" d'arriver pile à l'heure pour le dîner.

\- Eren qu'est ce que tu faisais encore? Tu as finis les cours il y a plus plusieurs heures.

\- Je suis resté avec Armin et Mikasa pour réviser les cours !

\- C'est étonnant venant de toi, mais soit… Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas plutôt pour t'entrainer pour le concours ?

\- Demain je risque de rentrer plus tard car on va effectivement s'entraîner.

\- Très bien, mais n'avise plus de partir comme tu l'a fait ce matin Eren.

Etrangement mes parents ne voyaient pas d'objections au fait que j'aille m'entrainer avec Armin demain, et c'est tant mieux.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre pour faire un peu de guitare. J'ai la chance d'avoir une chambre bien isolée, qui me permet de m'exercer sans faire de tapage nocturne. J'aime chanter, mais il m'arrive aussi de faire le bassiste en même temps.

J'essayais de reproduire une partition des No Name, mais malheureusement j'enchainais les mauvaises notes, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Tiens mais j'y pense, je n'avais pas raconté à Armin ma rencontre avec l'inconnu de toute à l'heure !

Je rangea soigneusement ma guitare pour saisir mon téléphone afin de lui envoyer un message.

 _Armin tu devineras jamais, j'ai rencontré un homme super sexy toute à l'heure !_

Mince j'ai vraiment écris ça? Trop tard j'ai déjà envoyé… D'ailleurs il m'a déjà répondu :

 _Sérieux ? Raconte moi tout ! Vous vous êtes embrassés? Vous n'avez pas déjà couché ensemble?_

 _Armin c'est un inconnu hein, commence pas à faire ta fangirl !_

 _Les yaoi c'est la vie mon pote !_

 _Tu m'exaspère… Surtout que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux aimer le yaoi alors que tu es hétéro…_

 _Pas besoin d'être gay pour aimer le yaoi !_

 _Une vraie fille quoi ! Bref si tu veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé je te laisse…_

 _Ah non hein fais pas l'idiot, je veux savoir !_

 _J'ai une meilleure idée… Je te raconterai tout demain plutôt ;)_

 _Nooooon fais pas ça !_

 _C'est pour me venger de ce matin haha_

 _Pfff t'es nul Eren :(_

 _Oui je sais ! Surtout qu'on pourra en parler que chez toi pour être plus tranquille. A demain Armin ;)_

 _Je te déteste Eren !_

Je repose mon téléphone, un sourire au coin des lèvres. La vengeance est finalement arrivée plus tôt que prévu ! Le pauvre il serait capable d'en faire une insomnie. Tant pis, ça ne m'empechera pas de dormir !

Une fois installé dans mon lit, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à l'homme que j'ai rencontré. Dommage, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à lui demander son nom… Je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge qu'il peut avoir. Peut-être 20-25 ans? Ou plus…

Il me semble que Levi doit être dans la même tranche d'âge… Il a la même coupe de cheveux, la même couleur, le même gabarit… Mais non, je dois me faire des idées, ce n'est pas lui.

Comme à chaque fois avant de dormir, je mis mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique. Je m'endormis bercé par cette dernière, avec comme dernière pensé l'inconnu qui ressemble étrangement au chanteur de No Name.

 _Le lendemain_

Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas autant de mal à me lever que d'habitude. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre sur ma mère avant qu'elle ne frappe à ma porte. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très surprise, ce que je peux comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre moi même pourquoi je suis déjà debout, alors que je ne suis pas du matin.

Pour une fois le petit déjeuner était calme. Pas de dispute en vue. La journée commence bien, mais j'ai peur pour la suite.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, je retrouve comme d'habitude Mikasa et Armin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs des cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il s'etait encore couché tard.

\- Hey Armin, la nuit a été bonne?

\- Tu parle, j'ai mal dormi a cause de toi !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu dors pas pour si peu.

\- Tu m'annonce que pour une fois un homme te plait et tu me laisse en plan? Tu m'étonne que j'ai eu du mal à dormir !

\- Chut pas si fort Armin, tout le monde va se poser des questions si tu parle aussi fort ! coupa Mikasa

\- Ai-je bien entendu?

\- Oh oh…

\- Je me disais bien que la journée était trop belle pour être vrai…

Comme par hasard Jean était dans le couloir, accompagné par son acolyte Marco. Et malheureusement pour moi, ils ont l'air d'avoir tout entendu…

\- Alors comme ça notre Eren est une pédale? Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Jean?

\- Rien du tout, enfin je vais maintenant faire attention à mes fesses, on ne sait jamais... Et autant avertir tous les mecs de la classe tant qu'à faire !

\- Ferme la tête de cheval ! Retourne dans ton pré !

\- Jean je te conseille de la fermer et de partir, sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime les hommes qu'il est différent de nous Jean

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de menacer moi-même la tête de cheval que mes meilleurs amis s'interposent déjà pour me défendre. Mikasa me fait limite peur avec son regard de tueuse, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas mon ennemie… Mais bon je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas bagarré avec qui que ce soit.

\- Tiens Marco je ne te pensais pas zoophile… Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours au lycée. C'est bien de fréquenter un cheval? Vous êtes toujours ensemble, on peut se poser des questions. Ah mais en même temps on ne voit pas souvent de gays homophobes, donc ça ne doit pas être ça. Je maintiens la zoophilie du coup.

\- Enflure…

Je n'ai pas sentis le premier coup de Jean venir, mais ça m'a suffit pour lui sauter dessus et le ruer de coups. J'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler, et Jean était la cible parfaite. Et puis en plus c'est lui qui a commencé. J'arrive à assumer mon orientation sexuelle avec Mikasa et Armin, mais j'ai encore du mal face aux autres. Au fond de moi je sais que ça ne changera jamais, mais je sais aussi que les gens peuvent être impitoyables avec les homosexuels.

Armin, Mikasa et Marco durent beaucoup batailler avec nous pour nous séparer. J'avais la lèvre fendue, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et quelques coups par ci par là. Rien de méchant en somme. Jean avait moins de chance que moi cette fois-ci.

\- Tiens tu ne fais plus le fier maintenant ! Tu devrais aller chez le vétérinaire pour te soigner avant que ça s'infecte.

\- Pfff sale péd…

Mikasa ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle donna un coup tellement rapide qu'on avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant Jean se tenir les parties, je compris enfin ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Avise encore une fois à insulter Eren et tu le regrettera ! Mon coup était une caresse comparé à ce dont je suis capable.

Jean ne rétorqua pas cette fois-ci, préférant s'éloigner avec l'aide de Marco, sûrement en direction de l'infirmerie. Par chance, aucun professeur à l'horizon. Mikasa revient vers moi pour s'informer de mon état.

\- Merci Mikasa… Mais j'avais la situation bien en main !

\- J'ai vu ça, mais j'avais aussi besoin de me défouler. Je déteste les homophobes.

\- Aller Eren viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Hey je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte !

\- Tu serais encore dans un sal état si on était pas intervenu cette fois ci

\- Pfff ! Allez en cours sans moi, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie sans attendre une réponse de mes nounous, tout en priant intérieurement de ne pas croiser cet idiot d'équidé. J'étais encore tellement énervé et je fonçais sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'étais presque arrivé à l'infirmerie. C'est pile a ce moment là qu'un élève surgit des toilettes alors que je passais devant sans m'arrêter. On peut dire que c'est le drame, puisqu'on est entré en collision. Décidément ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée !

\- Hey, tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

\- Tch, je te retourne le compliment sale gosse.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à mon interlocuteur, j'était trop occupé à ramasser mon téléphone qui était tombé avec la collision. Lorsque je me releva, c'était le choc. Devant moi se trouvait l'inconnu que j'ai rencontré hier. J'ai faillit en lâcher mon téléphone a nouveau, c'est dire. Ses yeux gris me clouent sur place, au point d'en perdre mes mots. Il affichait un air blasé, je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de la situation ou s'il est comme ça de manière générale.

\- Je…

\- Oh tu es le gamin d'hier soir

\- Oui c'est ça. Je… Pardon de vous avoir percuté.

\- Tch…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de m'excuser? Il était aussi en tord que moi après tout !

\- Eren !

C'est pile le bon moment que choisit Armin pour venir me voir. Il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir de l'infirmerie.

\- Oh mais je vois que tu es occupé…

\- Commence pas Armin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Oh mais j'imagine rien je te jure !

Soudain une voix de fille retentissait au bout du couloir, une voix que je je connaissais pas du tout.

\- Liiiiiiivaï ! Tu viens mon chou ? On va aller voir Pixis ! Arrête de draguer des jeunes et ramène tes fesses !

\- Hanji je vais finir par te tuer si tu continue à me donner des surnoms pourris.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avec des lunettes nous rejoins, suivi d'un homme blond. Ils ont l'air d'avoir environ 25 ans. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire au lycée…

\- Oooooh je comprend pourquoi tu traine, c'est vrai que ces deux garçons sont plutôt mignon…

\- Hanji arrête de l'emmerder, tu es vraiment suicidaire !

\- Mais non Mike je sais juste qu'il me fera rien, il m'aime trop pour ça !

\- Tch...

Alors comme ça l'inconnu que j'ai rencontré hier s'appelle Livaï… J'aurais au moins un prénom à mettre sur son visage. Un magnifique visage d'ailleurs… Cette Hanji a l'air un peu folle, mais plutôt gentille.

Soudain le dénommé Livaï se tourne vers moi. Je ne me lasse pas d'admirer ses yeux et son torse musclé. Putain Eren arrête de le déshabiller du regard ! Il faut que je me calme.

\- A plus gamin

\- Attend !

\- Quoi?

\- Je m'appelle Eren !

Je rêve ou il faisait un petit sourire en coin? Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui donner mon prénom... Surtout que ça ne doit pas du tout l'intéresser.

\- Enchanté Eren. Comme tu as dû l'entendre par la binoclarde, je suis Livaï.

Mes joues s'empourprent au son de sa voix qui prononce mon prénom. De mieux en mieux… Voilà que je rougis comme une collégienne qui croise son crush dans un couloir.

\- A plus les jeunes !

Hanji, accompagné de Livaï et du dénommé Mike, s'éloigna en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Je ne quittais pas Livaï des yeux, jusqu'au moment ou il quitta mon champs de vision.

\- Qui est ce Livaï au fait?

\- Personne d'important.

\- Aaaah c'est celui que tu as rencontré hier c'est ça?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher Sherlock !

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être au lycée pourtant, c'est bizarre de le retrouver ici non?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus vieux que nous malgré sa taille…

\- En tout cas je comprend lorsque tu dis qu'il est pas mal… Il est vraiment beau gosse en fait.

Armin fangirl avec un sourire pervers, le retour.

\- Aller on file à l'infirmerie, tu pourra y aller en prévention si tu veux Armin, tu risque de t'évanouir si tu continue ta crise de yaoiste.

\- N'empêche, cette Hanji est plutôt mignonne…

C'est étonnant, pour une fois Armin a des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant d'une fille… Elle a vraiment du lui tapper dans l'oeil.

On prit notre temps pour y aller, car on avait pas spécialement envie de s'empresser de retourner en cours. l'infirmière me soigna tout en me posant quelques questions, que j'éluda. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en parler. Elle insiste pour que j'aille la voir si quelque chose ne va pas, et je la remercie. Mais il est hors de question que je parle de Jean ou de mon orientation sexuelle avec elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroche. On était jeudi, on est du coup bientôt en weekend. J'ai hâte pour ne plus avoir cours bien sûr, mais aussi pour une toute autre chose : le concours de musique et de chant !

N'ayant pas envie de rendre des comptes à mes parents, je décida de ne pas faire de détour pour récupérer ma guitare. Tant pis, je ferais sans pour cette fois.

Armin a la chance d'avoir des parents assez compréhensibles. Il a beau passer son temps libre a lire ou jouer un instrument, il reste quand même un très bon élève. Ses parents ont emménagé une partie de la cave pour qu'il puisse faire de la musique. Elle est insonorisée, c'est un gros plus pour ne pas déranger la maison ni les voisins. J'aime beaucoup répéter ici, on est plus dans une ambiance studio que ma chambre !

Notre répétition se passe plutôt bien. Nous avons le droit de présenter deux chansons, et nous les maîtrisons parfaitement. Je ne pense pas qu'on ai besoin de recommencer demain, autant se reposer pour être prêt. Nous avions fini, et comme à chaque fois Armin mis un peu de musique pour accompagner nos discussions. Du No Name évidemment. Ce qui me fait penser à….

\- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier?

\- …

\- Aller raconte, j'ai attendu toute la journée quand même !

\- Hier avant de rentrer j'ai fais un détour par le parc pour écrire un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et ma feuille s'est envolé. C'est l'homme que tu as vu toute à l'heure qui l'a récupéré au vol.

\- C'est plutôt mignon pour une première rencontre dis donc…

\- Mais arrête un peu Armin ! Ensuite il a complimenté ma chanson, puis il m'a rendu la feuille et il est partit.

\- Mais c'est super ça ! Si ça se trouve il est super calé en musique.

\- Possible…

\- Et alors tu en pense quoi de ce Livaï ?

Que c'est un super canon ! Que ses yeux argentés sont magnifiques. En plus il à l'air très musclé… C'est un dieu vivant quoi.

Ouf heureusement que je n'ai pas dit tous ça à voix haute…

\- Il est vraiment pas mal

\- C'est la première fois que tu me dis qu'un homme te plait, c'est que tu dois le trouver vraiment canon ! D'ailleurs je cite " _Armin tu devineras jamais, j'ai rencontré un homme super sexy toute à l'heure !"_

Le fourbe, il ressort notre conversation par sms pour prouver ses dires. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je lui écris, il pourrait vraiment tout retourner contre moi.

\- C'est pas faux

\- Tu devrais essayer de le revoir !

\- Il a l'air de passage, ça m'étonnerait que je le revois de sitôt.

\- Tout peut arriver Eren. Qui sait peut-être qu'il est gay et intéressé par toi…

\- Tssssss…. Bon il faut que j'y aille, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Dit plutot que tu veux esquiver la conversation !

\- Qui sait?

Après avoir dit au revoir à Armin et ses parents, je rentrais chez moi. Mes parents me regardèrent un peu de travers à cause de mes blessures, mais ils sont habitués à me voir comme ça. Il est vrai que j'ai la réputation d'être bagarreur, même si ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ma mère fit la maman poule en nettoyant les plaies, puis chercha à savoir pourquoi je me suis bagarré. Je lui ai juste expliqué que c'était encore à cause de Jean, sans entrer dans les détails.

Après un repas plutôt calme je monte dans ma chambre. L'inspiration revenue, je ressors ma feuille de la veille pour continuer d'écrire. J'espère sincèrement un jour avoir l'occasion de la chanter.

La fatigue me gagne petit à petit, et voyant que je commençait à lâcher mon crayon à plusieurs reprises, je décida de me coucher. Ma dernière pensée : l'inconnu nommé Livaï.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Il est assez long, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. J'avais pas mal de choses à introduire…**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ! C'est la première longue fanfiction que je fais (J'ai écris 2 OS) et je suis contente de voir que mon premier chapitre est plutôt bien accueilli. J'ai lancé cette fiction sur un coup de tête, mais rassurez vous je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout !**

 **Le chapitre 3 sera raconté d'un autre point de vue… On se demande qui ça peut bien être ;)**

 **A bientôt :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Livaï

\- Livaï !

\- …

\- Livaï grouille-toi de te lever !

\- … Ferme la Mike

Pourquoi il faut que tous les matins se ressemblent?

Je ne suis pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout. Je déteste les réveils. Quand ce n'est pas mon téléphone, ce sont mes chers amis qui s'y mettent.

Au lieu de me lever ou de daigner de répondre à la voix derrière ma porte, je préfère tout simplement l'ignorer et me retourner dans mon lit. Cependant je sais qu'on ne me laissera pas me rendormir. ça serait trop beau.

\- Youhou Livaï ! Réveille-toi ma belle au bois dormant !

\- Merde tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi la binoclarde !

\- Aller c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on aille au lycée !

Ah j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où nous allions tous les 3 au lycée de notre adolescence, la ou tout à commencé.

J'ai quand même vraiment pas envie de me lever. Le lit est trop confortable, ça ne m'aide pas du tout à me motiver.

\- Bordel mais cassez-vous, lachez-moi !

\- Notre chanteur préféré est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui?

\- Tch, la faute à qui bordel?

Il y a des moments ou j'en ai vraiment marre de cas abrutis. Ils savent pertinemment que je ne suis pas du matin, mais rien à faire. Ils prennent un malin plaisir à me réveiller tous les jours, que ce soit en hurlant ou en tapant à la porte.

Il faudrait vraiment que je demande à notre manager de me réserver une chambre à l'écart.

Mais j''ai quand même beaucoup de mal à admettre que j'aurais des difficultés à me retrouver seul après avoir vécu autant d'années avec eux. J'apprécie avoir des moments de solitude, mais je préfère ne pas vivre seul. J'ai trop connu la solitude par le passé que je n'ai pas envie de la revivre à nouveau.

Bordel, il ne faut vraiment pas que je leur dise ça à voix haute, ou ils vont encore plus me coller.

Hanji a beau être souvent insupportable et excessive, elle sait parfaitement que je l'aime beaucoup, même si je passe mon temps à l'envoyer chier. Elle peut aussi être très flippante quand elle veut. D'ailleurs la brunette à lunettes abuse énormément de ma patience en me donnant des surnoms tout aussi pourris les uns que les autres. Elle aime aussi enquêter sur ma vie amoureuse, qui est soit dit en passant inexistante.

Mike est beaucoup plus sérieux et réservé qu'Hanji, mais il aime parfois se joindre à cette dernière pour me faire chier.

Ils ont beau être chiants, ce sont bien les seules personnes qui sont capable de me supporter.

Nous formons tous les trois le groupe No Name. Et sincèrement, nous ne pensions pas avoir un jour autant de succès qu'aujourd'hui.

C'est pour cela que nous allons de temps en temps dans notre ancien lycée.

Premièrement, c'est la que nous nous sommes rencontrés tous les trois. Notre passion pour la musique nous à très rapidement liés, et nous sommes vites devenus inséparables.

Bon en vérité ce sont plutôt ces deux pots de colles qui ne voulaient plus me lâcher. Et j'avouerais que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Deuxièmement, on doit la création de notre groupe ainsi que son succès à une personne :

le professeur Pixis. Il suivait avec enthousiasme notre parcours au lycée, il aimait assister à nos cours de musique, puis nos représentations lors des concours au sein du club qui était dédié à notre passion. Il était tellement convaincu par notre potentiel qu'il a contacté un manager, qui est par la suite devenu le nôtre : Erwin Smith.

Grâce à ces deux personnes, nous avons tous les trois réalisé notre rêve : percer dans la musique.

D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce gamin fréquente le même lycée… J'aimerais beaucoup entendre sa voix…

\- Livaï on vient te chercher si tu continues à trainer…

\- Je vous emmerde !

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Livaïounet !

\- Tch…

Pris par une soudain pulsion, j'envoie valser mon oreiller contre la porte de ma chambre, provoquant une crise de fou rire chez ces deux idiots à l'entente du choc.

\- C'est bon je me lève, vous n'avez plus besoin de stalker à ma porte..

\- Ah enfin, il serait temps quand même !

Ignorant la remarque d'Hanji, j'entrepris de me lever pour me préparer.

J'apprécie beaucoup ma chambre actuelle. Elle est sobre et moderne, dans les tons gris et blanc. La vue est également très sympa vu que nous sommes au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Et plus important encore, elle est propre.

J'aime que mon environnement soit propre. S'il ne l'est pas assez, je me sentirais obligé de tout nettoyer. Moi maniaque? Jamais. J'aime la propreté c'est tout.

Hanji passe son temps à dire que je suis un maniaque fou, car il m'est déjà arrivé d'appeler le service de chambre pour emprunter leur matériel de nettoyage pour refaire tout le ménage de notre suite. Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas supporté de voir de la poussière au dessus des meubles ou dans les coins.

Mais je répète, je ne suis pas maniaque.

Je récupère mes vêtements préparés la veille dans mes affaires pour me changer dans la salle de bain. Comme à mon habitude, ma tenue est sobre et foncée : T-shirt noir, pantalon gris, et veste noire. Simple mais efficace. Il ne me restait plus qu'a dompter mes cheveux en bataille pour être un minimum présentable.

Je quitta enfin ma chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de me préparer un thé noir. Je rejoins ensuite Mike et Hanji, non sans les gratifier d'un regard noir.

\- Bonjour mon chou !

\- Je ne suis pas ton chou Hanji

\- Mais ce surnom te vas comme un gant pourtant !

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va être en retard si on continue comme ça. On y va les tourtereaux?

\- Tch.

Voilà que même le blondinet s'y met avec les surnoms pourris. Au moins je sais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment, puisqu'il sait parfaitement que je suis gay. La binoclarde est bien au courant aussi, à mon plus grand malheur. Disons que c'est une vraie fangirl, qui m'imagine avec tous les hommes possible. D'ailleurs c'est assez gênant comme situation..

Enfin prêt à partir, nous prenons la voiture afin de rejoindre le lycée Trost. Pour une fois c'est Hanji qui conduit… Et on s'est vivement rappelé Mike et moi pourquoi on ne l'a laissais jamais faire : c'est un vrai danger publique. Elle roule trop vite, grille les feux, fonce sur les piétons… C'est à se demander comment elle a pu avoir son permis de conduire. Elle a peut-être séduit le moniteur qui sait. Ou alors elle a fabriqué un faux permis.

Quoiqu'il en soit on est arrivé en un seul morceau au lycée…

\- Bordel Hanji c'est fini on ne te laissera plus jamais conduire ! lança Mike en s'extirpant de la voiture.

\- Oh mais non j'adore conduire moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu un accident !

\- On a failli en avoir au moins 10 fois la binoclarde. A quoi te servent tes lunettes bordel? Tu aurais pu nous tuer merde !

\- Tu exagère Livaïounet !

\- Tu es peut-être une virtuose de la guitare, mais c'est très loin d'être le cas avec une voiture…

Mais Hanji était déjà partie loin devant, nous attendant devant l'entrée. Elle nous fit des grands signes pour attirer notre attention. Décidément elle ne changera jamais…

\- Bon allons-y avant qu'elle se perde dans les couloirs et qu'elle torture un élève innocent.

\- C'est vrai que je plains le futur élève qu'elle croisera…

Je remarque que le lycée a eu un petit coup de neuf. La façade de la rentrée a été refaite, elle est maintenant entièrement en verre. C'est pas mal mais ça doit vraiment être galère à nettoyer.

Nous déambulons dans le lycée depuis un moment à la recherche du professeur Pixis. Nous nous sommes même un peu perdu, à cause des nombreux changements opérés ces dernières années. La salle des professeurs a été déplacé car on ne l'a retrouve pas à l'endroit habituel. On a rencontré le même soucis avec le bureau du directeur.

Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience.

\- Bon ça me soule, je vais aller me rafraîchir aux wc.

\- Ne te perds pas Livaï hein !

\- Tch, au pire ça me feras des vacances.

J'ai retrouvé les toilettes sans trop de problèmes. En rentrant j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Les toilettes sont vraiment dans un sale état, c'est déplorable. Plutôt mourir que de les utiliser.

Néanmoins je pris quand même le temps de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de sortir rejoindre mes deux acolytes partis à la pêche aux infos.

Soudain alors que j'étais en train de quitter cette pièce sordide, un étudiant me percuta. J'avais vraiment envie de le prendre par le col pour l'engueuler.

\- Hey, tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

Je rêve, il me percute de plein fouet et en prime il m'accuse ! Il va voir un peu.

\- Tch, je te retourne le compliment sale gosse.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le visage de ce gamin, car il était en train de ramasser son téléphone. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fût le choc.

C'est le garçon que j'ai croisé hier soir au parc. Il est plutôt mignon n'empêche. Il doit avoir 17-18 ans, il me dépasse en taille et son corps est assez bien fichu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être captivé par ses yeux vert émeraude. D'ailleurs, ils reflètent de la surprise. Il m'a donc reconnu?

\- Je…

\- Oh, tu es le gamin d'hier soir.

Il avait l'air encore plus gêné, je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que je suis plus vieux que lui?

\- Oui c'est ça. Je… Pardon de vous avoir percuté.

\- Tch…

Il est vraiment mignon avec cette moue confuse. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je l'embrassais subitement...

Bon Livaï arrête de rêver, ce gosse est plus jeune que toi, et il est surement pas gay. Laisse tomber. Et puis, tu le connais à peine. Tu sais juste qu'il manie bien les mots.

Hmm c'est justement ses mots qui font que cette personne m'intrigue beaucoup…

\- Eren !

Tiens, ce gamin s'appelle donc Eren… Joli prénom.

Un garçon blond, probablement un camarade de classe, arriva à notre hauteur. Eren et ce dernier se chamaillent, apparement parce que le blond s'imaginait des choses pas très catholiques sur nous deux.

Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire en fait…

Merde Livaï arrête un peu de fantasmer, ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de vouloir te faire un lycéen !

Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de parler à moi-même…

\- Liiiiiivai ! Tu viens mon chou? On va aller voir Pixis ! Arrête de draguer des jeunes et ramène tes fesses !

Et merde, la folle est de retour.

\- Hanji je vais finir par te tuer si tu continue à me donner des surnoms pourris.

\- Ooooh je comprend pourquoi tu traine, c'est vrai que ces deux garçons sont plutôt mignons…

J'allais lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand Mike intervient à son tour, pour la traiter de folle suicidaire. Et il avait bien raison.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air d'être attiré par le blond a la tête de champignon. Il est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir un caractère similaire, du peu que j'ai pu voir de lui.

Avant de repartir, je ne pu m'empêcher de me retourner vers ce gamin nommé Eren. Il me fixait également, comme s'il me détailler. Je me demande bien à quoi il pouvait penser…

Ce n'est pas tout, mais il est temps de partir.

\- A plus gamin.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi?

\- Je m'appelle Eren !

Il a probablement dû oublier que j'avais déjà entendu son prénom, grâce à son ami ici présent. Mais s'il est tant désireux de se présenter soit, autant faire de même.

\- Enchanté Eren. comme tu as dû entendre de la binoclarde, je suis Livaï.

Et voilà que je me présente gentiment, comme un con. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Je me suis enfin décidé de détourner mon regard de ses yeux émeraudes, pour repartir a la recherche de Pixis dans ce fichu lycée.

\- Alors Livaï, ce jeune t'intéresse?

\- Ooooh c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon ! Vous iriez super bien ensemble, j'en suis sûre !

Heureusement qu'Eren et son ami n'étaient plus dans les parages…

\- Tch, et si vous me disez ce que vous avez trouvé comme info plutôt?

Ouf, la diversion à l'air de fonctionner.

\- Ah oui ! En fait Pixis est devenu le nouveau directeur cette année. Son bureau est dans le nouveau bâtiment réservé à l'administration, vers l'entrée du lycée. On est passé devant sans s'en rendre compte du coup.

\- Pas grave, un peu de marche nous fera du bien !

\- Parle pour toi binoclarde.

C'est ainsi que nous faisons demi-tour, après toute la marche que nous avons fais inutilement. Je me rendais compte que j'étais assez déçu de ne pas avoir croisé à nouveau Eren. Qui sait, peut-être que je le croiserai à un autre moment?

Tch, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui, je le connais que depuis hier après tout.

Nous avons finalement rejoint le bâtiment administratif. Après nous être annoncés à l'accueil, nous avions le feu vert pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Son bureau était… un vrai bureau de directeur. Tout le mobilier était rempli de paperasses et de dossier. La pièce aurait bien besoin d'un peu de ménage d'ailleurs…

Pixis était au téléphone au moment où nous arrivions. Il nous faisais signe de patienter quelques instants.

Il n'a pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois ou nous l'avons vu. Il est toujours aussi chauve et arbore la même moustache grisonnante.

Il a enfin raccroché, il serait temps. Un peu plus et je prends racine.

\- Bonjour les jeunes !

\- Salut le vieux

\- Coucou Pixis ! Hé Livaï, un peu de respect pour notre ainé quand même !

\- Bah quoi il est plus notre prof à ce que je sache, je peux l'appeler comme je veux du coup.

J'entendais Mike soupirer derrière moi, tandis que Pixis souriait et avait l'air amusé par la situation.

\- Allons allons notre cher Livaï n'a pas tord. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de son caractère…

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'as pas changé depuis le lycée. C'est toujours le même !

\- Tch

Un peu mécontent par la tournure de la conversation, je préférais me mettre à l'écart, en m'appuyant contre le mur près de la porte, tout en croisant les bras.

\- Je crois qu'on a vexé Lili !

\- Bordel mais lâchez-moi un peu ou je me casse

\- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici tous les 3 ?

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes en ville en ce moment non? Demanda Mike

\- Ah oui ce fameux concours… Vous êtes vraiment les membres du jury ?

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Après un petit temps d'absence sans internet pour publier, voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Désolée de vous avoir fais attendre.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, certains événements du chapitre 2 sont racontés par notre cher Livaï :)**

 **J'ai coupé au milieu de chapitre que j'ai écris a la base car il était assez long... Je voulais avoir votre point de vue : Vous préférez des chapitres longs mais moins nombreux ou l'inverse? Je compte au minimum faire des chapitres entre 2000 et 2500 mots, mais votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup !**

 **Je devais faire le concours en chapitre 4, je ne sais pas encore si je le fais plutôt en 5 ou alors si je fais le concours en deux chapitres !**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment de me lire et de me laisser des petits mots :)**

 **A bientôt !)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Maladie

**_Pov Livaï_**

\- Ah oui ce fameux concours… Vous êtes vraiment les membres du jury ?

C'est vrai, ce fameux concours de musique qui doit avoir lieux dans deux jours… J'en avais presque oublié que nous sommes le jury tient. Il est vrai qu'on nous a fait cette proposition assez tardivement, à cause d'un désistement massif. Aucun participant n'est au courant de ce changement, c'est censé être une "surprise".

\- Tch c'est vrai, cette fois-ci pour marquer le coup suite à un désistement, No Name a été invité à devenir le jury. Vu qu'il se passera dans une grande ville, ça nous permet de faire une petite apparition avant le début de la tournée.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Je sais que certains élèves du lycée se sont inscrits, et ils ont beaucoup de potentiel.

En parlant de ça, le gamin est peut-être parmis-eux?

\- Dites le vieux, est ce qu'un certain Eren est parmis-eux?

\- Eren? Ah oui effectivement. Eren Jaeger à énormément de potentiel en tant que chanteur. Il te ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup je trouve.

\- C'est à dire?

\- En classe il est assez dissipé. Il est plutôt bon dans les matières littéraires, mais pour le reste il est très moyen. Il consacre beaucoup de temps à la musique, accompagné de son ami claviste, Armin. Je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup de fan dans le lycée. Sinon il est assez impulsif et bagarreur. Néanmoins il a l'air de s'être calmé de ce côté là.

\- Hmmm…

\- Oh Lili ce Eren, c'est celui que tu as croisé toute à l'heure non?

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Hanji

Moi qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à ce concours, le fait que ce gamin sera présent me donne d'un coup plus de motivation. Je ne l'ai toujours pas entendu chanter, mais il me tarde d'y être.

Je commence à croire que je fais une fixation sur ce garçon…

\- Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage, rien qu'en écoutant ce garçon. Son ami est un excellent compositeur, même s'il exerce que par passion. Je sais que du côté d'Eren il cherche vraiment à percer dans ce milieu. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner des conseils Livaï ? Tu commence à avoir pas mal d'expérience maintenant.

\- Tch… On verra ça.

\- Erwin m'a informé que vous étiez à la recherche d'un autre chanteur pour le groupe. Ce concours vous aidera peut-être à trouver le candidat idéal qui sait.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu Monsieur. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus pressés, on veut prendre le temps de trouver la bonne personne.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas. Sur ce il va falloir que je vous laisse. Nous nous retrouverons surement après demain pour ce grand événement. Tout le monde risque d'être hystérique en apprenant que le célèbre groupe No Name sera le fameux jury.

\- Je vous le fais pas dire. A plus le vieux.

\- Au revoir papy Pixis !

\- Et après ça me fait la morale sur le respect…

\- Au revoir Monsieur, excusez les !

\- Ce n'est rien Mike. A bientôt les enfants.

Nous quittons le bureau ainsi que le lycée pour rejoindre la voiture. Hanji voulait à nouveau conduire, et j'ai dû la menacer de l'attacher pour ensuite la jeter dans le coffre pour qu'elle laisse tomber l'affaire. Je pris le volant pour nous ramener à l'hôtel. Nous avons un peu de temps libre avant d'aller en studio pour répéter. Erwin nous avait trouvé un endroit assez discret afin de nous exercer sans être gêné par des fans intempestifs ou des paparazzi.

Nous avons tous à chaque fois un petit rituel lorsque nous avons du temps pour nous. Hanji joue avec son éternelle compagne la guitare, Mike passe beaucoup de temps à lire ou à surfer sur le net tandis que je passais la plupart de mon temps à lire ou à écrire. Pendant ce temps de repos, tout le monde est étrangement silencieux. Ce calme me fait beaucoup de bien, et le son de la guitare de la binoclarde ne me dérange pas. La musique a le don de me calmer et me donne aussi beaucoup d'inspiration.

Je machonnais mon crayon, pensif. Tiens, ce que joue Hanji est assez… Triste et mélancolique. Elle doit certainement penser à son ancien petit ami, Erd Gin. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple, mais la vie en a décidé autrement : il est décédé dans un accident de la route il y a trois ans. Hanji était présente et aurait pu y passer, mais heureusement elle n'a pas eu de séquelles. Enfin façon de parler, car la blessure est psychologique… Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour redevenir elle-même.

-Livaï tu es au courant que tu es en train de mâcher ton crayon?

Merde mais je mâche mon crayon? Beurk. Heureusement que Mike m'a prévenu.

\- Tch.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis hier soir tu sais.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est ce Eren qui occupe tes pensées?

J'étais tellement surpris d'entendre le prénom du gamin que j'en ai lâché mon crayon. Comment il peut savoir ça?

\- …

\- Je vous ai vu tous les deux dans le couloirs tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas indifférent à lui. ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

\- Tu te fais des idées Mike

\- D'ailleurs il y a pas que toi, je suis persuadé qu'Hanji est intéressée par son ami blond. Armin si je me souviens bien.

Décidément Mike est parfois vraiment trop perspicace. Il a raison, mais je ne l'admettrais pas. Quelque chose chez ce gamin m'attire… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais… Il vient pas de dire qu'Hanji était aussi intéressée par quelqu'un ?

\- Oi la binoclarde, Mike a raison au sujet d'Armin?

Hanji était toujours en train de jouer. Mais à l'entente du prénom du blond, quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit : elle avait fait des mauvaises notes. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi surprise que moi de s'être trompé.

\- Hmmm… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mike. Je pense juste qu'il a l'air de beaucoup me ressembler c'est tout.

Mike dit sur moi, mais il est vrai qu'Hanji est un peu bizarre depuis qu'on est rentré. C'est une bonne chose si elle recommence enfin à s'intéresser aux garçons.

\- Tu les choisis au berceau les mecs binoclarde?

\- Parle pour toi Lili ! Eren est lycéen aussi je te rappelle

\- Mais il ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Armin non plus ! Il est… Juste mignon c'est tout. Et il a l'air gentil. Je suis sûre qu'il doit être un bon ami pour Eren.

Heureusement que j'arrivais toujours à avoir un visage impassible. Il manquerait plus que je sois du genre à rougir pour un rien tiens. Heureusement, le temps jouait en ma faveur, car c'était l'heure de répéter.

\- C'est bien beau de parler, mais je vous rappelle qu'on doit aller répéter maintenant.

Hanji était tout aussi soulagé que moi d'avoir coupé net à cette discussion. C'est vrai qu'elle devenait assez gênante.

Nous arrivons sans encombres à notre lieu de répétition. Pas de paparazzi à signaler, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je hais ces types. Ils cherchent à tout prix des scoop, sans se soucier des conséquences des personnes. Ils ont fait ça avec le petit ami d'Hanji. Et je peux vous dire qu'ils ont payé très cher l'intrusion dans la vie privée de mon amie. Notre apparition en tant que membre du jury d'un concours n'a pas du tout été officialisé, ce qui explique qu'on est plutôt tranquille en ce moment.

Notre concert aura lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine, mais nous prenons soin de répéter tous les jours. Le studio est une pièce de taille moyenne sans fenêtres, avec les murs rouges et blanc. Le sol quand à lui est noir, je n'avais jamais vu un sol de cette couleur dans les précédents studios, mais ça me va. La batterie de Mike ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour jouer était présent.

Nous sommes enfin prêt à répéter. Avec nos vêtements actuels, on dirait de toutes autres personnes et non pas des membres d'un groupe connu. Pas de tenue noire et blanche, ni de bandeau. Juste nous, comme au temps du lycée. C'est un gros contraste, mais j'apprécie ce moment de simplicité.

J'inspire un bon coup tout en fermant les yeux. C'est mon rituel avant de commencer à chanter, qui n'est presque pas perceptible lorsque je porte un bandeau sur les yeux.

La musique, qui est très rythmée au début, commença à être joué par Mike et Hanji. Dès que ce fut mon tour je me mis à chanter, les yeux toujours fermés. Je me laisse emporter par la musique, et ma tête se vide petit à petit. Lorsque je chante, j'oublie tout le reste. C'est une thérapie qui m'a aidé à passer au dessus lors des moments sombre de mon passé. J'ai le sentiment d'être dans ma bulle, coupé de la réalité.

Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, il est déjà l'heure de rentrer.

La soirée passa très rapidement. Après avoir mangé nous avons décidé de regarder un film, puis chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Après une douche rapide je me retrouve dans le lit très confortable que je n'ai pas voulu quitter le matin même.

Il ne reste plus qu'une journée avant ce fameux concours, qui est d'une assez grande envergure. On nous a expliqué qu'il serait assez spécial, sans forcément rentrer dans les détails. Je dois admettre que ça me rend assez curieux. Je m'endormis assez difficilement, l'esprit occupé par ce fameux concours, puis ma rencontre avec un garçon aux yeux verts…

* * *

 ** _Pov Eren_**

 _La veille du concours_

\- Haaaaaaaa !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en essayant de retrouver mentalement ou j'étais. Ouf, je suis encore dans mon lit. Mais j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar…

J'étais sur scène, devant un public immense. Plus grand que ce que je l'imaginais. Il me semble que c'était la scène pour le concours.

J'étais avec avec Armin, et on essayait de calmer notre trac. Quand venait le moment pour moi de chanter, rien ne sortait… J'avais perdu ma voix. C'est vraiment le pire cauchemar possible pour moi.

Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout se passera bien demain, c'est en tout cas ce que je me dit tous les jours pour relativiser !

\- Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Je regarde mon réveil, pour constater qu'il était encore tôt. Tant pis, au moins je ne serais pas en retard. Je sortis du lit à regret pour me préparer. Après avoir pris ma douche et enfiler mes vêtements, je rejoins la cuisine ou ma mère était déjà présente.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Tu es bien matinal ce matin !

Je me dirigea vers elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Au moins je ne serais pas en retard au lycée !

\- Tu veux m'en parler?

Ma mère est parfois très sévère quand il s'agit des cours, mais en dehors de cela elle est toujours gentille et attentionnée avec moi. Je sais qu'elle veut que mon bien.

Et pourtant je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer que j'étais homosexuel… J'espère trouver le bon moment un jour. C'est la réaction de mon père qui m'inquiète le plus.

Mais au fait, ou est-il?

\- J'étais sur scène pour le concours avec Armin, et quand c'était le moment pour moi de chanter rien ne sortait. J'avais perdu ma voix, et tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Un vrai cauchemar pour moi en tout cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, je suis sûre que tu vas assurer. Je serais la pour te soutenir.

Pour appuyer ses dires elle me caressa la tête, une habitude qu'elle a gardé pour me rassurer depuis que je suis petit. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en enfance, ce qui ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci maman. Tu sais si papa viendra aussi?

Ma mère avait l'air gênée, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et le samedi est une grosse journée pour lui…

\- Je vois…

\- Mais je serais là, et je suis sûre que Mikasa sera au premier rang avec moi pour vous soutenir, toi et Armin !

\- Je compte sur vous ! En parlant de papa, il est déjà partit ?

\- Oui il a commencé très tôt aujourd'hui, il avait des personnes a voir à domicile avant d'aller à son cabinet.

Dans un sens j'étais plutôt soulagé qu'il ne soit pas la. L'atmosphère est toujours plus lourde lorsqu'il est présent, et il fait toujours des remarques sur mes notes au lycée ou sur ma passion trop forte pour la musique selon lui.

Je profitais de ce moment mère / fils pour préparer le petit déjeuner avec ma mère. Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt, nous nous installons tous les deux pour manger. Je pus prendre mon temps et discuter un peu avant de partir rejoindre Mikasa et Armin au lycée.

Une fois en chemin je mis mes écouteurs aux oreilles puis je fis le tour des réseaux sociaux sur mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais chez moi…

Tiens tiens? Sur la page de la salle où aura lieu le concours, une grande surprise a été annoncé pour demain. Je me demande ce que ça peut être…

\- Eren !

Mikasa vient à ma rencontre, en se jettant dans mes bras. C'est un peu gênant par rapport aux personnes qui m'entourent, mais au final je m'en fiche un peu. Je lui rendis son étreinte, un peu interloqué par son attitude.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Mikasa? Tout va bien?

\- Armin ne t'as donc pas prévenu? Il est très malade et cloué au lit… Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouer avec toi demain…

\- Et merde !

Décidément… Cette nuit c'était un cauchemar, et maintenant Armin tombe malade. Je suis triste et déçu bien sûr, mais surtout inquiet pour lui.

\- Eren?

\- Je vais aller le voir toute à l'heure. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je me rendais avec Mikasa en cours, la tête dans les nuages. Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes voulant me saluer. Je ne vis pas non plus qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avançait devant moi, sans avoir l'air de me voir. Je rentre en collision avec une personne pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Mon coeur se serra légèrement en pensant à la première fois que c'était arrivé, mais surtout en pensant à la personne.

\- Aïe !

\- Merde ! Pardonne moi Christa, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive !

Christa Lenz est une fille de ma classe. Elle est plutôt petite et arbore des cheveux blond mi-long. Je trouve que ses yeux bleu sont magnifiques. Elle est bienveillante, gentille mais aussi très timide. Si je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes, je l'aurais très certainement trouvé attirante.

Heureusement que je garde ces pensées pour moi, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Mikasa si elle apprenait ça…

\- Alors, tu es prête pour demain? Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Je suis prête oui, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai vraiment la trouille… Et puis tu seras un adversaire redoutable !

\- Je te retourne le compliment !

Christa chante aussi, et on est très souvent des rivaux. Lorsqu'on se présente à des petits concours il nous arrive très régulièrement d'être en final contre l'autre. Sa voix est vraiment magnifique, ça ne m'étonnerai pas du tout qu'elle remporte celui de demain.

Mais je vais me démener pour la surpasser !

On est des rivaux en chant, mais sinon nous sommes de très bon amis en dehors. C'est une des rares personnes avec Armin et Mikasa a qui je peux me confier.

Elle à l'air de vouloir me parler de quelque chose, elle était en train de se triturer les doigts, probablement en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu sais, tout la classe est au courant de votre dispute avec Jean. Et puis tu sais bien comment vont les rumeurs… Je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ce que tu es. Pas ici ni ailleurs. C'est… plus facile à dire qu'à faire je sais. Mais tu verra que la plupart des personnes dans notre classe sont très tolérantes et ouvertes. Tu n'as pas a t'en faire, elles ne changeront pas leur attitude envers toi. Et puis si c'est le cas, je m'occuperai d'elles personnellement, tu peux me croire ! Le fait que tu aimes les garçons ne doit pas t'empêcher de t'épanouir !

Je souris en pensant à Christa, en train de disputer des personnes bien plus grandes qu'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire très peur quand elle veut. Mais bon je sais aussi qu'elle est très diplomate et ne recherche pas les conflit inutilement.

\- Merci beaucoup Christa, ce que tu viens de dire me touche beaucoup.

\- J'espère que tu me parlera de ton futur amoureux un jour !

Pourquoi je rougissait? Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un en tête en ce moment.

Quoique…

\- On verra ça le jour ou ça arrivera !

Je rejoins la classe, à côté de Mikasa qui était partie devant. La plupart des élèves et amis me saluèrent gentiment, sans aucunes moqueries.

Ils ont l'air plutôt sincère, ce qui montre la véracité des propos de Christa.

Après peut-être qu'ils ont peur de l'attitude surprotectrice de Mikasa, ou la mienne qui peut-être trop agressive si on me cherche?

Je dois arrêter d'y penser, j'ai bien d'autre choses en tête pour le moment.

A commencer par cette homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aux couleur de l'acier… Mais aussi l'incertitude pour le concours de demain.

La journée passa très rapidement et sans accrochage. Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à discuter, et Mikasa se contentait d'être présente tout en me soutenant silencieusement.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux chez les parents d'Armin, tout en espérant qu'il n'ai rien de grâve.

Sa mère nous ouvra la porte et souria à notre vue.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Vous venez prendre des nouvelles d'Armin?

\- Oui madame, comment vas-t-il?

\- Il est pour le moment obligé de rester au lit car il est trop faible pour tenir debout. Il a eu plusieurs malaises et il a vomi plusieurs fois. Le médecin pense que ça peut être un virus, ou alors que c'est dû au stress.

Nous étions autorisé à aller le voir dans sa chambre. Après avoir toqué et être invité à rentrer, on retrouva un Armin blanc comme un linge, une bassine près de lui.

Visiblement il n'a pas l'air de faire semblant. Il est pourtant très rarement malade. Mais il a fallu que ça arrive aujourd'hui…

Il me regarda d'un air désolé avant de baisser les yeux. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient de la honte.

\- Je suis désolé Eren… Je ne pourrais pas participer avec toi demain. Tu devras y aller sans moi… Et je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de demain…

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas publier régulièrement en ce moment, mais ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux dès la semaine prochaine !**

 **Le chapitre 5 sera bien celui du concours, mais il y en aura peut-être deux ! Que vas-t-il se passer? Que cache Armin?**

 **A bientôt :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Concours (Partie 1)

_Jours du concours_

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur, à cause d'un autre cauchemar. Je regarde l'heure : 5h00. Bon, c'est toujours mieux que 3 ou 4h, c'est déjà ça.

Mais quel cauchemar sérieux… Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Armin m'a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas participer au concours avec moi, donc je devais chanter en solo. Il m'a ensuite avoué qu'il m'avait caché l'envergure de ce dernier, ainsi que le fait qu'il fera l'objet d'une émission télévisé. D'où la fameuse perspective de se faire connaître en guise d'enjeu. Il sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses, même si je gère mieux le stress que lui.

Je consulte mon téléphone, comme à chaque fois ou je me réveille en pleine nuit. Qui sait, on peut recevoir des sms importants à ce moment là.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Armin, il m'a envoyé un message que je pris le temps de lire.

 _Hey Eren,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi demain. Avec ce secret, les cours et mes parents qui me mettent la pression, j'ai eu énormément de mal à tout gérer. Le médecin ne l'a pas dit à mes parents sur ma demande, mais il pense que c'est surtout du surmenage. J'aurais vraiment aimé être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. Encore pardon._

 _Aussi, je suis honteux et confus de t'avoir caché des choses sur ce concours. Je savais que c'était une belle occasion pour toi de te faire connaître, j'ai donc envoyé une vidéo de nous pour la sélection des candidats sans te le dire. Tu pensais que c'était quelque chose de plus petit, et je savais que si je t'avouais mon mensonge, tu aurait probablement refusé de concourir. Je me suis donc tu, même si cette cachotterie me pesait vraiment sur le coeur._

 _Non mais tu te rends compte Eren ? Tu as une chance inespéré de chanter devant des milliers de personnes, plus celles qui seront devant leur poste de télévision ! En plus ça se passera à la capitale ! Beaucoup de monde pourront voir l'étendu de ton talent !_

 _Je sais que tu es sûrement encore en colère contre moi, ce qui est compréhensif. Mais essaye de saisir cette chance et de gagner ! Tu peux le faire._

Merde donc ce soi disant cauchemar était réel?

J'envoyais valser mon portable de rage à l'autre bout de mon lit, pour ensuite me cacher sous la couette.

Merde c'est pas vrai, Armin tu es vraiment qu'un lâcheur et un menteur !

J'en voulais vraiment à mon meilleur ami. Je me souviens être partis rageusement, après qu'il m'ai donné le CD avec les pistes remixées que je vais devoir accompagner avec ma voix.

Mikasa avait essayé de me calmer, mais c'était sans succès. Elle non plus ne connaissait pas ce fameux secret, et heureusement car je l'aurais probablement ignorée aussi. Elle s'est juste contenté de me raccompagner chez moi en silence.

D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi envoyé un sms tiens. Surement pour défendre mon "meilleur ami".

 _Eren,_

 _Je sais que tu es très en colère contre Armin, mais il 'a dit lui-même qu'il avait fait ça pour toi. Nous croyons tous les deux en ton talent, et on est persuadé que tu peux aller plus loin. Et rien de tel qu'un concours télévisé pour t'entrainer et essayer de te faire connaitre non?_

 _Certe tu ne pensais pas qu'il y aurai autant de participant ainsi que de spectateurs, mais si tu reste toi-même tout ira bien. Nous serons proche de la scène avec ta mère._

 _Courage je suis avec toi !_

Pfff, facile à dire tout ça…

De toute manière j'étais coincé. J'ai vraiment peur, je n'ai jamais autant stressé de ma vie. Mais je vais le faire, pour prouver à Armin que je peux y arriver sans lui. Et peut-être même gagner qui sait.

Ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois commencer à me préparer pour partir avec ma mère et Mikasa. Vu l'heure je peux prendre mon temps. Je me lève, prépare ma tenue pour la scène afin de la ranger dans mon sac, avec mon bloc note et un crayon. Je glissai également mes écouteurs pour pouvoir écouter de la musique sur mon téléphone.

Une fois mes affaires prêtes je pris une douche en prenant mon temps, puis m'habilla pour descendre à la cuisine. Je regarde l'heure : 7h00. On est largement dans les temps.

Ma mère était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Maman

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi?

\- Pas terrible, j'angoisse beaucoup pour toute a l'heure…

\- Courage Eren tu peux y arriver tu sais. Et puis il va bien falloir que tu passe par là si tu veux percer dans le chant plus tard.

\- C'est sûr…

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris nous allions à la voiture récupérer Mikasa chez elle, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la capitale. Il est 8h et nous avons 3h de route devant nous. Nous aurons le temps d'arriver sur place, de manger un morceau puis de me préparer.

Plus le temps passe et plus je stresse… J'ai même une énorme boule au ventre. J'ai la sensation que cette journée va être inoubliable, mais pour le moment l'angoisse m'empêche de penser aux choses positives.

Pendant le trajet j'écoutais de la musique en partageant mes écouteurs avec Mikasa. Cette dernière avait mis sa tête contre mon épaule, et je posais ma tête sur la sienne pour ensuite fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer par la musique en faisant le vide dans ma tête. Évidemment, ma playlist était majoritairement composé des chansons du groupe No Name.

C'était la première fois que j'allais à la capitale, qui est assez différente de la ou nous vivons. Il y a surement pas mal de choses à voir et à visiter, mais je n'ai ni la tête à ça, ni le temps. Nous nous arrêtons à un petit restaurant pour manger, mais ma boule au ventre n'avait pas l'air de me laisser tranquille. La carte était très alléchante, mais je me contenta d'une salade.

Ma mère et Mikasa me regardait avec des yeux ronds, surprise par mon choix très diététique. Je haussais les épaules, pour leur faire comprendre silencieusement que je n'avais pas faim. Je n'arrivais pas à finir mon assiette, préférant jouer avec son contenu plutôt que de le manger.

On repris notre route vers la grande salle où aura lieu le concours. Vu de l'extérieur elle était immense, mais ne laissais pas imaginer que c'était pour un concours télévisé ou un concert.

Comme nous étions assez en avance, on pouvait passer par l'entrée principale sans croiser de spectateurs. Je croisais quelques personnes venant de mon lycée, que je saluais d'un hochement de tête. J'étais trop curieux de découvrir mon futur environnement de la journée que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de bavarder pour l'instant.

Nous arrivions dans une sorte de salle d'attente, ou pas mal d'adolescents attendait déjà avec leurs familles sur des sièges. Un grand écran de télévision était accroché au mur. Je comptais mentalement le nombre de participants. On doit être une vingtaine. Peut-être un peu moins. Certains ont l'air beaucoup plus détendus que d'autres. Je pouvais apercevoir Christa, qui me fit un petit signe de la main. Je lui rendis en me forçant à sourire. Une jeune femme était la, pour nous accueillir et nous expliquer la suite des opérations. Elle est petite, menue avec des cheveux roux et ses yeux sont de couleur noisette.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois qu'on est tous au complet… Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Je suis Petra Ralle, et je suis chargée de vous faire visiter l'endroit ainsi que de vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez. Vu que nous avons encore pas mal de temps devant nous, je vais vous faire visiter ce qu'i voir. C'est la première fois que vous allez vivre ce genre d'expérience, je me trompe?

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Bien ! Vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer !

J'étais moyennement convaincu par son affirmation, comme beaucoup autour de moi on dirait. La pression montait.

Elle nous invita à nous suivre, tout en laissant les personnes qui nous accompagnent dans la salle ou nous étions au tout début.

Elle nous montra les vestiaires ou nous pouvons nous changer, la pièce réservée aux maquilleurs. Il y avait aussi une grande salle commune ou tout le monde pouvait se rassembler afin de se détendre. On passait aussi devant les loges privées, qui n'étaient pas utiles pour nous. Plusieurs grandes pièces insonorisées étaient réservée pour les répétitions. Le bâtiment était vraiment immense, on pouvait se perdre très facilement.

Et pour finir, Petra nous montra la scène.

Elle était magnifique, mais aussi très grande. Beaucoup de spots lumineux éclairent la scène, qui est légèrement surélevée par rapport au public. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sièges… On se croyait vraiment à une émission télévisée. Il doit y avoir des caméras de partout. Un grand écran était présent derrière la scène. Des fauteuils retournés étaient placés en face, surement pour les membres du jury. En revanche je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi ces derniers sont retournés pour être face au public…

Voyant nos têtes ébahies, Petra répondis à la plupart de nos questions silencieuses.

\- Elle est magnifique la scène n'est ce pas? C'est ici que vous allez concourir ! Je vais vous expliquer comment la journée va se dérouler..

Nous étions tous à l'écoute, pressés et anxieux de connaître le déroulement des événements.

\- Tout d'abord vous savez que le concours aura lieu en fin de journée, ce qui vous laisse l'après-midi pour vous préparer, ainsi que de répéter. Vous allez tous devoir passer entre les mains de nos maquilleurs pour ensuite patienter dans la salle du tout début que votre tour arrive. Je vais vous donner votre ordre de passage, ce qui vous permettra de vous préparer mentalement.

Vous êtes quinze participants, et à l'issue de la première manche vous ne serez plus que 4, puis deux pour la finale. La première étape sera une sélection… À l'aveugle.

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdi par cette révélation. Une sélection à l'aveugle, rien que ça?

\- Ce qui veut dire que le jury jugera d'abord sur la voix et non sur l'apparence. Ils vont vous écouter chanter, et s'ils veulent vous sélectionner ils feront pivoter le fauteuil pour se retrouver face à vous. Vous avez du remarquer que ces derniers sont face au public. Par ailleurs vous connaîtrez l'identité du jury qu'au tout dernier moment, lorsque la première personne sera sélectionnée pour la suite. La surprise sera surement énorme pour l'heureux élu !

Mine de rien ce type de sélection peut être assez cruel… Si on est pas à la hauteur, on chantera devant un jury qui nous tourne le dos. Il faut que notre prestation soit assez convaincante pour pouvoir continuer la compétition.

\- La suite se déroulera comme dans une compétition classique. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Sinon je vous laisse vous préparer ! Vous avez 3 heures libres avant de commencer à vous changer et de passer par les maquilleurs. Des tenues sont également à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez. N'hésitez pas à demander conseil à nos stylistes ! Pour les répétitions, des professeurs de chants sont aussi disponibles si vous voulez répéter avec un professionnel. Nous avons mis les petits plats dans les grands pour cette émission comme vous pouvez le voir.

Elle nous ramena vers nos familles, et je pus retrouver Mikasa et ma mère. Ces dernières se sont levées dès qu'elles m'ont aperçu.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez aller visiter la ville en attendant ce soir. Je vais surement répéter un peu puis me préparer. Vous allez vous ennuyer ici.

\- Tu es sûr mon chéri? Si tu as besoin de soutiens on peut rester.

\- Ta mère a raison Eren. On est la si besoin.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux gérer tout seul ne vous en faite pas.

 _Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul_

Mikasa et ma mère partirent pour respecter mon choix de solitude. Elles me firent quand même toutes les deux un câlin avant de filer. Maintenant que j'étais seul je pris le temps de détailler les participants, mais j'en connaissais que très peu au final.

\- Eren !

Christa avait l'air assez contente de me retrouver. Contrairement à moi elle est plutôt détendue malgré sa timidité.

\- Bonjour Christa

\- C'est impressionnant de qu'il nous arrive non?

\- Plutôt oui…

\- Je sais que tu es stressé, nous le somme tous. Tu devrais aller voir un professeur en salle de répétition, ils sont aussi la pour nous aider à gérer notre stresse. C'est sûrement ce que je vais faire !

\- Passe devant, j'irais un peu plus tard. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu.

\- A plus tard alors !

Je me dirigea vers les toilettes. J'avais vraiment très chaud, malgré la climatisation. Je transpirait à grosses gouttes. Une fois arrivé j'entrepris de me rafraîchir, mais un vertige m'empêche de continuer. Je m'agrippe au rebord du lavabo, mais je me rend compte que mon corps était parcouru de tremblements. J'avais du mal à tenir debout. Ma respiration devient saccadée, j'avais du mal a respirer. J'étais en train de suffoquer, j'avais aussi des palpitations.

J'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse…

La panique me gagna. J'avais peur de cette crise que je ne contrôlais pas et qui gagnait du terrain. De plus j'étais seul… Je vais mourir ici tout seul, dans les toilettes...

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne que je ne pensais pas revoir, surtout ici.

Livaï.

* * *

 ** _Pov Livaï_**

Pfff quelle corvée de devoir faire le jury pour des gamins, je vous jure ! Mais bon Hanji et Mike ont l'air assez enthousiaste, je ne vais pas gâcher leur plaisir.

A l'heure qu'il est, ces ados doivent être en train de se préparer pour ce soir. Dire qu'il y a quelques années ont étaient tous les 3 dans la même situation, à angoisser comme pas permis…

Après avoir passé du temps à réfléchir sur notre première musique, j'avais décidé de prendre un peu l'air incognito, mais je voulais aussi me rafraîchir.

En ouvrant la porte des toilettes je tombe sur une personne que je ne pensais pas voir avant ce soir : Eren.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est assis contre le mur, et il a visiblement du mal à respirer.

Merde, il est en pleine crise d'angoisse… C'est pas bon du tout.

Reste calme Livaï, reste calme. Si tu te met à stresser et à paniquer, il risque de le ressentir et son état peut s'aggraver.

Je m'agenouille à son niveau et posa ma main sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais il tourna son regard vers moi. Ses yeux verts reflétaient la panique. Il avait peur, très peur.

\- Oi gamin il faut que tu te calme et que tu contrôle ta respiration, c'est le seul moyen de te calmer.

Le gamin essaya de me dire quelque chose, mais il était devenu comme muet. Je voyais qu'il essayait de respirer plus lentement, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur son corps. Il faut que je l'aide. Mais comment? Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, mais il faudrait un sac en papier pour l'aider à respirer lentement.

Merde merde merde…

\- Hey Livaï ! Tu en met du temps !

\- Mike tu tombe bien, va vite chercher un sac en papier et ne pose pas de questions !

Mike n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte que je l'avais directement ordonné de me ramener ce fichu sac. Ce n'était pas cool de ma part, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les politesses.

En attendant Mike j'essayais de le rafraîchir au mieux et de lui parler pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul.

J'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui. C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je m'inquiète pour une personne autre qu'Hanji ou Mike. Je n'entendais pas ce dernier arriver, tellement je me focalisais sur le gamin.

\- Tiens Livaï j'ai trouvé !

Je lui arracha le sac des mains pour le donner à Eren. Ce dernier s'accrocha au sac comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il respira dedans d'abord très fort, puis la respiration devient de plus en plus calme et contrôlée. Il est en train de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

\- J'appelle un médecin pour lui?

Eren fit un signe de tête pour répondre négativement. Il avait l'air de reprendre les choses en main.

Il finit par lâcher le sac pour se laisser aller contre le mur. La crise était finie.

\- Tu nous a fait peur gamin.

\- M.. Merci de m'avoir aidé… J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à me calmer seul..

\- De rien. Tu as peur pour ce soir n'est ce pas?

\- Oui… Je suis angoissé depuis un moment, mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur.

\- Livaï, tu devrais lui donner quelques conseils. Tu es passé par là toi aussi.

Tch Mike va nous griller s'il continue comme ça ! Ce n'est clairement pas le moment.

J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aider ce gosse, qui au passage est toujours aussi mignon.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça a faire non plus !

\- Tu veux qu'il refasse la même chose ce soir? Je resterais avec toi si tu veux

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Mike est pénible à avoir toujours raison. J'aide le gamin à se lever, pour ensuite nous diriger vers une salle de répétition., sans Mike pour me chaperonner.

\- C'est ta première crise d'angoisse?

\- Oui…

\- Quelle est ta grande peur maintenant?

\- D'en avoir une autre…

\- Exactement. C'est ce qu'il faut à tout prix éviter de penser. Sinon tu seras dans un cercle vicieux et tu auras du mal à t'en sortir. Il faut éviter qu'il s'installe. Je sais, c'est facile à dire, mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Tu connais les signes de l'angoisse. Si tu commence a ressentir un symptôme, comme une légère difficulté à respirer un ou petit vertige, tu ne dois pas essayer de le refouler. A la place essaye de prendre l'air, ou d'écrire ce que tu ressens sur un papier ou tout simplement de discuter avec quelqu'un.

Eren m'écoutait attentivement, il avait l'air de boire mes paroles. Malgré tout je trouve qu'il me fixe un peu trop intensément…

Décidément ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas de faire le bon samaritain avec quelqu'un…

Pour finir je lui montre un exercice de respiration pour qu'il puisse la contrôler, afin de se recentrer sur lui même en cas de besoin. Ce qui peut être très utile pour prévenir ou atténuer une crise d'angoisse.

Nous passions pas mal de temps sur cet exercice, et le gamin avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. J'essayais de ne pas trop être sévère pour ne pas le stresser davantage, mais ce n'était pas évident.

\- Bon tu devrais aller te préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

\- Monsieur? Je suis pas assez vieux pour ça. Appelle moi Livaï plutôt.

\- Merci pour vos conseils.. Livaï. Vous assistez à la compétition de ce soir ?

\- Évidemment. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire une crise cette fois-ci !

Eren rougit avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, j'étais pris d'une soudaine pulsion. Je refermais la porte qu'il était en train d'ouvrir, pour le plaquer contre le mur, les mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Je le regarde intensément, pris d'une envie de l'embrasser. J'approche mon visage du sien très lentement.

Bizarrement, Eren n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, malgré sa surprise. Il ne cherche pas à me repousser. Mes lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des siennes...

* * *

 ** _Pov Eren_**

Merde pourquoi je ne réagis pas? Il est limite en train de m'agresser et je me laisse faire? On dirait qu'il veut m'embrasser, et moi je me laisse faire… Et je reste calme par dessus le marché.

Si je me laisse faire, c'est peut-être parce qu'une part de moi souhaite qu'il m'embrasse? J'étais vraiment de plus en plus attiré par cet homme. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça…

Soudain, c'était comme si Livaï avait entendu mes pensées. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, et recule son visage. Ses yeux gris me transpercent de part en part, comme s'il pouvait voir mon âme. J'étais hypnotisé. Je pourrais contempler son visage des heures durant.

\- Bonne chance gamin.

Et il quitta la pièce. Me laissant seul, un peu déçu de ce virement de situation.

Mais une chose était sûr.

Je suis fortement attiré par cet homme.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Ce matin j'ai eu enfin le temps d'écrire un peu, et j'ai écris d'une traite ce chapitre !**

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent petit à petit entre Livaï et Eren, et ce dernier va chanter dans le prochain chapitre ! Vas-t'il se faire sélectionner ? Si c'est le cas, quelle sera sa réaction face à l'identité du jury?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Concours (Partie 2)

Le moment approche… Et bizarrement je me sentais plutôt calme. Livaï m'a beaucoup aidé à me recentrer sur moi-même et à ne plus angoisser, je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Je me suis changé pour revêtir ma tenue de scène : une chemise rouge avec les premiers boutons ouvert, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une longue veste noire cintrée. Le styliste avait approuvé ma tenue, ce qui me rendait plutôt fier. La maquilleuse s'occupa de moi rapidement, pour elle il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle me regardait par moment avec trop d'insistance, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas quand les filles me reluquent comme ça. Par chance elle ne tentait pas de me draguer ouvertement.

Si seulement elle savait qu'elle était la personne qui occupait mon esprit en ce moment… Elle serait clairement déçue.

Tout comme je suis déçu que cette personne ne m'ai pas embrassé. Je sais que mes pensées sont très contradictoires. Quand il s'est rapproché de moi, j'ai clairement pensé que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Et pourtant quand il est partit sans rien dire, j'étais vraiment déçu.

Qu'est ce que je voulais vraiment?

C'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait autant d'effet. Ce n'est malheureusement pas quelqu'un que je peux voir tous les jours vu qu'il est plus vieux qu'un lycéen.

C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs…

Il est d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Je me répète, mais il pourrait clairement rendre un homme hétéro gay selon moi. Ses yeux sont froids et implacables, ce qui correspond a son caractère. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais j'ai constaté qu'il était du genre à ne pas montrer ce qu'il pense. Il reste impassible quoiqu'il arrive.

Sauf qu'il avait l'air d'être légèrement paniqué lors de ma crise d'angoisse… Preuve qu'il n'est pas sans cœur. Il porte peut-être juste un masque?

J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur lui…

Je rejoins ma mère et Mikasa, qui avaient décidé de m'attendre dans la grande salle d'attente avec les autres accompagnateurs, afin de rester avec moi entre chaque manche. Je leur suis très reconnaissant.

\- Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir aller sur le plateau ? Vous verrez surement mieux ce qu'il se passe de la bas.

\- C'est vrai oui, mais au moins ici on sera la pour t'encourager entre chaque chansons Eren

\- Car on est persuadé que tu seras sélectionné mon chéri ! Tu as l'air bien serein dis moi.

\- J'ai eu… Un coup de main pour gérer mon stress. Je vais mieux maintenant.

\- Tant mieux, tu pourras tout donner !

Et elle me décoiffe gentiment malgré mes protestations, avec un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je lui rendis du mieux que je pouvais pour la rassurer.

Mikasa me fixa un bon moment avec son regard neutre qu'elle arbore habituellement avec tout le monde. Puis contre toute attente elle se jeta dans mes bras avant d'embrasser ma joue.

\- Bonne chance Eren. Si le jury ne te sélectionne pas, compte sur moi pour aller les voir et leur dire ce que je pense !

\- Merci Mikasa. Mais pas besoin d'aller les voir avec ton regard de tueuse, je vais y arriver !

Je reçu en même temps un message d'Armin le traître :

 _Bonne chance Eren ! Tu vas voir tu vas tous les épater !_

 _Tu ne me déteste pas trop hein? :(_

Je lui envoie un message pour le remercier et lui dire que c'est un traître et un lâcheur, mais que je ne lui en veux plus.

Après avoir fait un signe de la main à ma mère et à Mikasa, je rejoins les autres participant. Je vais vers Christa, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. On a beau être rivaux, on est avant tout amis. Elle est vraiment très jolie ce soir. Elle a laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés, et elle porte un haut blanc avec un décolleté dans le dos ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui s'arrête juste en haut des genoux avec des bottes noires.

\- Tu es magnifique Christa

\- Merci Eren , tu n'es pas trop mal non plus !

Je riais à sa réplique. Je suis encore très surpris d'être aussi détendu, mais ça fait du bien !

\- Tu passe en quelle position?

\- Dixième. Et toi?

\- Troisième….

Mince c'est vrai que je vais faire partir des premiers à passer. Au moins ça sera fait, c'est toujours ça. Je saurais très rapidement si je suis pris ou non et si je dois me préparer pour la suite.

\- Ooooh tu seras très vite fixé alors, je trouve ça bien !

\- Oui c'est surement mieux.

\- Tu sais que pour la première manche on aura pas le droit de voir les prestations des autres sur l'écran de la salle?

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Pour garder un minimum de surprise sur l'identité du jury pour les participants à venir. Une fois qu'on aura fini de chanter on pourra rejoindre notre famille mais on ne doit rien dire sur eux.

Petra vient nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'il était temps de se préparer à aller sur scène pour les premiers. Je souhaite bonne chance à Christa puis suivi la rousse pour me retrouver un peu à l'écart de la scène, dans les coulisses. Je pouvais voir une partie du public, mais pas les fauteuils.

Un présentateur arriva sur scène. Il était assez grand, blond avec une moustache. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien?

Le public répondit avec enthousiasme.

\- Je suis Hanes, votre présentateur pour ce soir ! Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle émission, qui sera la tout première d'un nouveau genre ! Voyez les fauteuils tournés face à vous. Ils cachent 3 personnes qui sont les membres du jury. Vous avez peut-être reconnu qu'ils sont, mais le but est de ne pas le dire aux participants ! Merci à tous de jouer le jeu ! Ils le découvriront au moment venu ne vous inquiétez pas. La première sélection se fera donc à l'aveugle ! Le jury devra sélectionner les participant, uniquement en entendant leur voix. A partir du moment ou les fauteuils se tournent face à un chanteur, c'est que ce dernier est sélectionné ! Au début ils seront 15. Mais à la fin il en restera plus qu'un !

J'ai attendu ce moment pendant très longtemps, même si je savais que je n'étais pas prêt pour ce genre d'émission. C'est totalement différent de ce que j'avais fait auparavant… J'ai bien évidemment chanté lors des fêtes de fin d'années par exemple, mais pour moi c'était différent. J'ai déjà chanté a des bars ou des karaokés, mais il y avait beaucoup moins de personnes que la.

C'est vraiment fou… Mais je peux aussi dire que c'est un rêve qui se réalise.

Une étape qui m'amènera peut-être à ce que je souhaite le plus : surpasser Levi de No Name.

Le premier participant arriva sur scène. Le pauvre doit passer premier, ce qui n'est vraiment pas évident. Il chante pas trop mal, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour que le jury se retourne. En même temps ils ne peuvent pas sélectionner tout le monde. Mine de rien ça ne devait pas être évident de juger sans voir la tête du chanteur. Mais ça évite les discriminations physiques. Le monde de la musique est assez impitoyable a ce niveau là. Une personne peut avoir une voix magnifique, mais ne pas percer car elle est considérée comme moche, ou pas assez belle. C'est inadmissible.

La deuxième personne finit sa chanson face aux fauteuils qui sont toujours face au public. Dommage, il s'en sortait mieux que la première personne.

\- Voici le troisième participant !

Petra m'encouragea à aller sur scène en me faisant un sourire rassurant. En avançant j'avais l'impression que la scène était encore plus éloignée des coulisses que la réalité. Le chemin était sans fin. Les spots lumineux étaient tous dirigés sur moi. Tout le public avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je pris le temps de parcourir la grande salle des yeux avant de fermer ces derniers. J'inspire profondément plusieurs fois tout en faisant le vide dans ma tête. J'oublie le public, les jury, tout ce qui est autour de moi. J'oublie ma précédente crise d'angoisse, ma mère, Mikasa, Armin et même Livaï. La seule chose qui compte maintenant c'est la musique.

Dans l'oreillette qu'on m'avait donné juste avant d'aller sur scène, on me prévient que je pouvais commencer à chanter. Il est vrai que je dois dire les premières paroles dans le silence, la musique arrivant un peu plus tard.

J'ouvris les yeux puis commença à chanter, les mains fermement accrochés à mon micro.

 _(NDA : Eren chante Unravel, l'op 1 de Tokyo Ghoul)_

* * *

 ** _Pov Livaï / Levi_**

Cette fichu émission peut enfin commencer, il était temps. Je fais quand même bonne figure car je ne suis pas censé être autant froid en tant que Levi. Heureusement que personne ne peut voir mes yeux, c'est beaucoup plus facile de cacher ce que l'on ressent si on ne voit pas le regard de la personne. Le public nous a chaleureusement accueilli, mais a joué le jeux en ne livrant rien sur l'identité du jury.

Je suis dans le fauteuil du milieu, avec Hanji à ma droite et Mike à ma gauche. Avant le début de l'émission je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vérifier la propreté des fauteuils, mais vu qu'ils sont neuf tout va bien.

C'est très déstabilisant de ne pas voir le visage de la personne qui chante mine de rien. Mais ce concept est assez intéressant. Il va être très difficile de sélectionner une petite poignée de personnes alors qu'il y a 15 participants, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Mike, Hanji et moi-même sommes sur la même longueur d'onde au niveau des goûts musicaux. Les deux premières personnes ne nous ont pas convaincus, même s'il y avait du potentiel.

Mais vient le tour de la troisième personne. On attendit tous les trois patiemment que ce participant commence à chanter, en se demandant si cette personne sera plus à la hauteur que les autres.

Je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça serait le cas.

Je cesse automatiquement de pianoter mes doigts sur mon accoudoir pour écouter tout en fermant les yeux. Cette voix… Était magnifique. La musique était vraiment bien choisie. Et ces paroles… J'aurais pu écrire cette chanson, tellement elle me correspond. C'est comme s'il avait brisé ma carapace avec juste une chanson. J'étais bouche bée. Mike et Hanji étaient dans le même état que moi. On se regardait tous les 3, avant d'acquiescer et d'appuyer sur le bouton destiné à retourner le fauteuil. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

C'était Eren.

Il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air dans sa bulle, dans son monde. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait.

Il était vraiment magnifique. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le détailler. Sa tenue le mettait extrêmement bien en valeur. Moi qui voulait entendre sa voix, je peux dire qu'elle dépasse vraiment mes espérances. Elle nous transporte littéralement.

Pendant la pause instrumentale, il ouvrit les yeux pour les écarquiller aussitôt. La surprise se voyait clairement sur son visage. Il nous a vu et surement reconnu. Son regard croisa le mien, qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du bandeau.

Ses yeux verts sont décidément magnifiques… Il me fixait, de la même intensité que lorsque lui ai appris les exercices de respiration. Il avait comme des étoiles dans les yeux.

M'a t-il percé à jour?

Non, c'est impossible.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, il était surement content de nous voir. Pour lui ça veut dire qu'il était sélectionné, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Il le mérite amplement.

On aurait pas dit qu'il avait fait une crise d'angoisse quelques heures plus tôt.

Hanji était comme une folle en train de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Mike quand à lui était plutôt satisfait. Et moi…

Je souriais pour répondre à celui d'Eren. Comme un idiot.

Il y a intérêt qu'on ne m'ai pas filmé comme ça. Hanji m'a malheureusement vu, et me fis un sourire qui me rendait assez mal à l'aise. Un sourire pervers qui reflétait des pensées tout aussi malsaines. Je l'ignore superbement pour me concentrer sur la voix du gamin.

Quand il recommença à chanter après une autre pause instrumentale, sa voix sonnait comme une supplique. C'est fou comment il arrivait à transmettre les émotions de la chanson avec sa voix.

La musique se termina avec une ovation de la part du public.

Décidément, ce gamin est très intéressant…

* * *

 ** _Pov Eren_**

\- C'était Eren, la première personne à être sélectionné par notre jury, le groupe No Name ! Il mérite des applaudissements !

Je ne croyais pas à ce que je voyais. Le jury n'était d'autre que les membres de No Name. Mon groupe favoris, dirigé par mon idole. Ils se sont retournés sur moi. Ils ont aimé ma voix.

Je peux dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

A l'instant ou je j'ai vu Levi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Il était devant moi, je n'y croyais pas.

J'admet que j'ai failli lâcher mon micro à l'instant ou j'ai ouvert les yeux sur eux. Mais heureusement, j'ai repris contenance très rapidement afin de continuer.

\- Bravo Eren tu étais géniiiiial !

\- Contient toi un peu tu nous fais honte là

La bassiste me faisait des grand signes en gesticulant dans tous les sens, tandis que le batteur tentais vainement de la calmer. Levi qui était au milieu, avait l'air de m'observer. Je dis bien avait l'air, car c'est difficile à voir avec les yeux bandés. Il se tourne soudainement vers la bassiste, surement pour lui dire de se calmer. Il parlait trop bas pour que je puisse entendre sa voix. Dommage…

Je retourne en coulisse avec Petra qui m'accueille chaleureusement, en me disant que j'avais vraiment assuré. Je pu rejoindre ma mère et Mikasa, qui ont surement vu ma prestation sur le grand écran.

\- Mon chéri tu a été super !

\- Eren tu te rend compte le groupe No Name t'as choisi ! Je savais que tu y arriverait

\- Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniale

Elles me faisaient toutes les deux un très grand sourire très chaleureux, que je rendis au centuple. J'étais vraiment content de moi. Content d'avoir surmonté ma peur. Content d'avoir plu à mon idole.

C'était vraiment irréel…

Le temps passa et je regardais tout les participants qui essayent de convaincre le jury. Malheureusement sur les 7 qui sont passés, une seule personne a été sélectionnée. Une jeune fille brune répondant au nom de Mina.

C'était maintenant au tour de Christa d'aller sur scène. Contrairement aux autres personnes, elle dégage quelque chose de spécial. Une aura de calme et de sérénité émanait d'elle, alors que c'est une personne très timide en réalité. Sur scène, elle est totalement différente. C'est quelque chose qui fait qu'elle est très souvent sous estimée, ce qui est à son avantage.

 _(NDA : Christa chante l'op 1 de Mirai Nikki)_

Sa chanson est très surprenante, et est assez différente de ce qu'elle chante habituellement. Elle a fait le choix de sortir un peu de son registre habituel, ce qui a plutôt bien marché avec moi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle sera sélectionnée.

Comme prévu les fauteuils se retournent sur elle. Moment qu'elle a remarqué, mais elle est restée impassible. Pourtant je sais qu'au fond d'elle elle est surement en train de jubiler. No Name est aussi un groupe qu'elle adore.

\- Applaudissez Christa, la troisième personne sélectionnée !

Le public applaudissait chaleureusement sa prestation. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle. En revanche, elle sera une adversaire redoutable, chose que je savais déjà.

La dernière personne sélectionnée était un garçon.

Une bataille acharnée s'annonce pour être le gagnant.

J'ai hâte d'y être. Et de gagner bien sûr.

C'est l'heure des demi-finales.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Les choses sérieuses ont commencé ! J'aime tellement Unravel que j'ai voulu l'utiliser pour le premier passage d'Eren ^^ Sa voix ne correspond pas vraiment, mais je suis tellement amoureuse de la chanson et de la traduction qu'il fallait absolument que je la mette ! :) Dommage qu'ici je ne puisse pas vous mettre directement la vidéo youtube comme sur wattpad... Si vous ne connaissez pas les opening que j'ai cité n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur youtube !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui passent par là pour lire et me laisser un petit mot.**

 **A bientôt au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Concours (Partie 3)

Après un petit temps de pause, nous allons retourner sur scène pour défendre notre place pour la future finale. Étant la première personne à être sélectionnée, je serais celle qui passera devant No Name en premier également. La pression monte, mais j'arrive à me contenir et à rester détendu.

J'ai très vite pris goût à chanter devant autant de personne. C'est très impressionnant, mais je trouve que c'est aussi très grisant. Quelque soit les problèmes qu'on a ils sont derrière nous le temps d'une chanson.

J'attend actuellement avec les autres participants sur des sièges à côté de la scène, que le présentateur nous annonce. Annonce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. D'ici on pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passe. Le plateau, le jury, le public… C'est encore plus impressionnant que d'attendre dans les coulisses.

\- Voici les demi-finales ! 4 personnes vont chanter devant vous pour gagner une place en finale ! N'hésitez pas à les soutenir et à les applaudir !

Le public avait l'air assez enthousiaste.

\- Hélas ce n'est pas au public de décider qui gagnera, mais au jury ! D'ailleurs c'est une belle surprise pour tout le monde qu'un groupe aussi connu acceptent de participer à une émission musicale, merci à vous !

Levi hoche la tête, il était peu enclin à parler on dirait. En revanche pour ses compagnons c'est tout autre chose…

\- On est super content d'être parmi vous Hanes ! Pas vrai les gars?

\- Evidemment, c'est un honneur pour nous d'avoir été sollicité. Pas vrai Levi ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Bien les demi-finales vont commencer ! La première personne à passer est Eren ! Ce jeune homme est la première personne à avoir été sélectionné. Accueillez le comme il se doit !

C'est le moment. Je prend une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre le présentateur. A mon arrivée le public applaudit chaleureusement. Des filles crient mon nom. C'était gênant.

Je fais un petit signe timide pour saluer tout le monde. Puis mon regard s'arrête sur les fauteuils en face de moi. En particulier celui du milieu, ou se trouve Levi.

Je suis vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir croiser son regard. En même temps avec No Name, c'est le jeu…

Le groupe me fait signe de commencer quand je le voulais. Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

Je vais passer d'une chanson douce a une chanson qui bouge un peu plus. Ils risquent d'être assez surpris, mais c'est le but après tout.

Je devais commencer en même temps que la musique cette fois-ci. Le public à l'air impatient que je commence à chanter. Je dois dire que… Moi aussi. Cette fois-ci je suis assis sur le sol, appuyé sur mes genoux. Je ferme également les yeux, attendant patiemment que l'oreillette me donne le signal.

Je porte le micro à ma bouche pour commencer à chanter. La musique retentit en même temps que ma voix.

 _(NDA : Eren chante l'op 3 de Blue Exorcist, Itteki No Eikyo)_

* * *

 ** _Pov Livaï_**

Dans ma tête un seul mot vient : wow

Ce que fait le gamin est assez osé. Il a choisi une chanson radicalement différente de la première, qui est également plus rythmée. Il n'a pas encore commencé à chanter que le public est déjà conquis. Hanji et Mike sont bouche bée par ce choix. Je dois admettre que moi aussi.

Il a commencé en position assise pour les premières répliques, surement pour se mettre au même niveau que le public. Lorsque que les premières notes franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, je n'ai pu retenir un frisson. Il se lève un peu plus tard avec aisance, sans trébucher.

On voyait qu'il avait l'air très à l'aise, le public aidant dans ce sens.

C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, qu'il y avait plus qu'une bulle qui englobait toute la salle.

Ce gamin peut vraiment aller très loin. Son potentiel est énorme. Surtout s'il a cette particularité de s'adapter à plusieurs styles musicaux.

Ses yeux émeraudes montrent sa détermination. On dirait que rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Le public était toujours aussi déchainé. Surtout lors du refrain. Des personnes sautillent, d'autres lèvent les bras ou bouge la tête dans tous les sens… C'était la folie. Le gamin lève parfois son bras libre en le bougeant en rythme, pour encourager le public a continuer. Les spots lumineux clignotent en suivant le rythme de la musique.

\- Alors le public vous êtes chaud ce soir?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il est suffisamment à l'aise pour chauffer le public. Il se comporte en pro, alors qu'il a l'air encore très jeune.

Pendant la pause instrumentale il se rapproche un peu plus du bord de la scène, pour être au plus proche des gens. En faisant cela il s'approche encore plus de nous… De moi en particulier.

Il bouge sa tête au rythme de la musique, tout en levant son bras libre. Le public l'imita avec plaisir, tout en acclamant. Il s'était encore rapproché de nous… Sa proximité me trouble vraiment. Le pire, c'est que j'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, comme toute à l'heure. Ce n'est pas du tout le lieu, ni le moment.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive merde? Je perds la tête ou quoi?

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il me fixe intensément au même moment. Je ne bougeais pas d'un cil alors que je me battais intérieurement contre mes pulsions.

Je rêve ou il a fait un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner? Il m'allume ou quoi?

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à n'importe quoi, il devait surement faire ça pour le public..

Hanji me regarde à nouveau avec son regard de psychopathe pervers… Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Pourquoi j'ai chaud tout à coup?

Peut-être parce que le gamin a déboutonné en partie sa chemise ?

Mais… Quoi?

Le gamin avait effectivement déboutonné sa chemise, mais pas entièrement. La température monta d'un cran dans la salle. Des personnes sifflent… Dont Hanji.

Et moi, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Ce fichu gosse est un appel au viol !

Du peu que j'ai pu voir ce soir, j'ai remarqué qu'il était totalement différent sur scène par rapport à la réalité. Il est… Beaucoup plus ouvert et extraverti lorsqu'il chante, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Il me fait un peu penser à moi…

J'essaye de ne plus penser à son torse mais ce n'est pas évident vu qu'il est presque sous mon nez.

Concentre toi Livaï...

Le refrain est pour moi le meilleur moment. Le public est particulièrement déchainé, mais c'est aussi le moment ou je trouve que le gamin est vraiment magnifique. Et puis j'admet que j'aime particulièrement le regarder bouger son corps au rythme de la musique…

Moi pervers? Pas du tout.

La musique s'arrête à mon grand regret. Je vais ne vais plus entendre sa voix pour l'instant. Il reste toujours la finale… Pour moi il mérite amplement sans place.

\- Lili tu as vu qu'Eren t'avait fait un clin d'oeil hein? C'est trop chou !

\- Ferme la la folle, tu te fais des idées

\- Hmmm pourtant je suis sûre qu'il te regardait toi en particulier... Et puis tu as vu son torse?

\- Tch.

\- Tu devrais l'épouser, il est canon, il chante bien…

\- Lâche l'affaire binoclarde.

Elle se fait trop d'idées, on dirait qu'elle m'imagine déjà dans son lit. Idée qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs...

Je détourne le regard de la psychopathe pour regarder Eren, qui était à présent avec le présentateur.

Un petit sourire s'échappe à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Et si c'était Lui?

* * *

 ** _Pov Eren_**

La musique terminée, je reprend conscience petit à petit du monde qui m'entoure. C'est comme si la bulle où j'étais avait éclaté. J'étais en transe et ne faisais qu'un avec la musique. C'est à peine si je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Armin m'a souvent dit que sur scène j'étais une tout autre personne, plus extravertie et démonstratif. J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait… Je remarque que j'avais déboutonné en partie ma chemise, surement a cause de la chaleur. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas du tout l'avoir fait, c'est étrange…

Après je trouve qu'il fait particulièrement chaud ce soir. Bon il est trop tard pour tenter de la refermer tout de suite, j'ai de toute manière besoin de me changer.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai entendu plein de sifflements…

\- Wow Eren, tu as mis le feu ce soir ! Qu'est ce que ça sera en final dit moi?

\- Vous verrez bien Hanes ! Et puis ne mettons pas la charrue avant les boeufs, je n'ai pas encore le ticket pour la finale !

\- C'est vrai c'est vrai… Passons a la suite.

Je retourne derrière la semaine pour pouvoir regarder Christa chanter. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

Le public a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. En même temps, qui n'apprécierai pas Christa? Des personnes sifflent même a son arrivée.

Après avoir hoché timidement la tête pour saluer le public, elle commence a chanter.

 _(NDA : Christa chante l'op 1 de Sword Art Online, Crossing Field)_

Je suis vraiment épaté par sa performance. Lors des refrains elle prend plaisir à danser pour accompagner la musique. Le public l'accompagne en claquant des mains et en sautillant sur place. Le jury avait l'air aussi assez impressionné par Christa.

La concurrence est vraiment rude…

Je ne m'était pas rendu compte avant de la présence de certains élèves de ma classe dans les premiers rangs. Il y avait Sasha, Conny, Ymir, Annie… Ils sont tous en train d'encourager notre camarade de classe. En particulier Ymir d'ailleurs…

La musique se termine avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. En sortant de scène elle passe à côté de moi en mettant sa main sur son épaule, avec un grand sourire. Mais son regard est empreint de défi.

Les deux autres concurrent passent également, et le public a l'air d'assez les apprécier. Je n'ai en revanche pas entendu autant d'applaudissement qu'avec Christa. Même No Name n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste… Serais-ce un signe?

Hanes était avec le jury afin de connaître leur verdict. Il reste un petit moment avec eux, avant de rejoindre le centre de la scène pour ensuite nous appeler.

\- C'est le moment du verdict ! Vous avez tous les quatre assuré ! Qui seront les deux finalistes?

La pression monte. Je suis sur scène avec Christa et les autres, dans l'attente de ce fichu verdict. C'est impressionnant de se retrouver devant tout le monde a attendre… Je tremble presque. J'essaye de fixer un point au loin afin de ne pas baisser le regard.

\- Les deux finalistes sont Eren et Christa !

A l'entente de mon prénom je ne pu cacher ma joie. Je souris triomphalement, et Christa sautillait de partout. Cette petite victoire lui avait donné des ailes.

Nous allons a nouveau nous confronter l'un à l'autre pour la victoire. C'était assez excitant.

\- Nous allons faire une pause le temps de faire les derniers préparatifs pour la finale !

Le présentateur nous fait signe de quitter le plateau. Nous avons un peu de temps libre pour nous remettre de nos émotions et de nous préparer pour la finale. J'avais vraiment besoin de me rafraîchir, il fait super chaud sur scène. Je devrais peut-être mettre ça sur le compte de la pression?

Les filles devaient m'attendre impatiemment. Je décide d'aller les voir avant de m'isoler pour me préparer.

\- Eren !

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu as assuré !

\- Félicitation Eren, tu es le meilleur !

\- C'est parce que j'ai les meilleures supporter !

\- En revanche tu étais obligé de déboutonner ta chemise? Je ne sais pas si ça se fait…

\- J'avais juste chaud maman…

\- Ton geste a du faire tourner la tête a pas mal de filles !

Mikasa était drôlement silencieuse suite à la réprimande de ma mère. Etant au courant de mon secret, elle voulait surement rien dire pour ne pas me trahir. Je lui fait un sourire reconnaissant qu'elle me rend discrètement.

\- Essayez de voir si vous pouvez aller sur le plateau, c'est la final après tout et vous pourrez mieux voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, on va essayer de voir. Bonne chance mon chéri ! Tu viens Mikasa ?

\- Bonne chance Eren.

Je suis enfin seul. Je décide d'aller me rafraîchir un peu avant de changer de chemise. Décidément j'avais vraiment très chaud…

Après avoir saisi ma guitare je sors des vestiaires pour aller boire quelque chose, mais c'est sans compter sur une personne qui me barre la route.

Livaï.

Décidément, je le vois beaucoup en ce moment… À croire que c'est fait exprès. Je le détaille et remarque que sa tenue est différente de toute a l'heure. Il porte un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Il tient une veste noire sur son épaule. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait par ici.

\- Livaï?

\- Eren.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était aussi tendue. Il me dévisage intensément, sans décrocher un seul mot. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise… Pourtant je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler un peu. Qu'est ce que je risque après tout?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le public…

\- J'étais pourtant la.

\- Ah ?

Il se rapproche de moi pour arriver à ma hauteur. Il a beau être plus petit que moi, j'étais quand même très intimidé. Son regard d'acier a le don de me clouer sur place… Je me sens vraiment vulnérable, fragile. Je déglutis en voyant sa chemise légèrement ouverte, laissant subtilement deviner son torse.

\- J'étais même bien plus prêt que tu le pense…

Sa voix est tellement magnifique… Et sensuelle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Une force invisible me pousse vers lui...

Il me dépasse pour partir à la direction opposée de la mienne. Je le regarde s'éloigner, mais il s'arrête finalement un peu plus loin.

\- Félicitations pour ton accès en finale. Et… Tu chante vraiment bien.

\- M-Merci… Et merci encore de m'avoir aidé toute a l'heure ! Je n'aurais pas réussi sans vous.

\- Tch… Derien gamin.

Et il reparti, me laissant seul. Il est temps de retourner dans les coulisses pour rejoindre Christa. Je boirais plus tard. Je me demande vraiment ou il pouvait bien être dans le public… Plus proche que je le pense? Et si...

\- Eren !

\- Hey Christa. Pas trop nerveuse?

\- Oh que si. Mais je suis très contente d'être contre toi en finale. Que le meilleur gagne ?

\- Que le meilleure gagne !

Petra vient nous chercher pour nous amener tout près du plateau pour la fameuse finale.

Elle me dit que j'ai le temps d'accorder ma guitare ainsi que de la brancher, pour ne pas perdre de temps sur scène. Je pris le temps de jouer quelques accords, pour constater que tout était déjà en ordre. Je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de jouer de la guitare, surtout pour la finale. On verra bien ce que ça donne. La difficulté est vraiment de maintenir le rythme tout en chantant.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que je suis sur un plateau télévisé, en finale, avec en plus No Name en face de moi. C'est irréel.

\- Nous sommes désormais en finale ! Eren et Christa vont devoir donner tout ce qu'ils ont. Qui va gagner? On le saura toute a l'heure ! Pour l'heure, place à la musique ! Eren va a nouveau ouvrir le bal !

J'avance sur scène accompagné de ma fidèle guitare. Je voyais enfin ma mère, Mikasa ainsi que mes camarades du lycée. Comme lors des demi-finales je hoche la tête pour saluer tout le monde. Ils lèvent tous leurs bras pour m'encourager. Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

Ayant les mains occupés par ma guitare, le micro était sur son support. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et faire le vide. C'était de plus en plus dure avec la pression grandissante de la finale. Mais je devais le faire. L'oreillette m'annonce comme les autres fois que je pouvais commencer quand je le voulais. Tous les spots lumineux sont braqués sur moi.

Je respire calmement et me concentre pour faire plus qu'un avec mon instrument. Instrument qui m'accompagne depuis très longtemps maintenant. Sa présence me rassure et m'aide à rester calme dans ce milieu inconnu que j'apprend à connaître. Comme un phare en pleine nuit...

Respire Eren, respire… Tout va bien se passer.

Mes doigts parcourent les cordes, d'abord avec hésitation puis avec avec plus d'assurance. La musique était rythmée et entrainante. Je bouge ma tête pour accompagner l'air. Le public commençait déjà à bouger en rythme également.

Tout en continuant de jouer de la guitare, je commence à chanter.

 _(NDA : Eren chante l'op 2 de Blue Exorcist, In My World)_

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï / Levi_**

Décidément ce gamin est plein de surprises. Il nous montre qu'il sait jouer de la guitare, et qu'en plus il est assez bon. Il doit avoir plusieurs années de pratique pour oser faire ça maintenant.

Au moment du refrain, le public était totalement déchainé. Eren les encourage à continuer dans ce sens. L'ambiance est électrique. Son corps accompagne la musique avec brio. Aucun des gestes est exagéré ou surjoué.

Et puis on voyait que malgré la pression il s'amusait, tout simplement.

Pendant le solo de guitare, des filles hurlaient. Il faudrait les tenir en laisse celles-là. Mes yeux se posent sur ses doigts en train de gratter l'instrument. Ils évoluent avec dextérité sur les cordes.

Il faut dire que ça lui va vraiment bien de jouer de la guitare. Il est… plutôt sexy.

Je n'arrive pas a quitter des yeux sa main qu'il passe sur son front, puis vers son col de chemise pour le desserrer. Mes mains serrent de plus en plus sur les accoudoirs, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent. J'ai à nouveau très chaud… Je desserre ma cravate pour pouvoir mieu respirer. Mike et Hanji ont l'air d'avoir rien remarqué… C'est étonnant mais tant mieux.

\- Lili ça va? Tu es tout pâle…

Et merde je ne suis pas passé inaperçu finalement. Et puis, comment elle fait pour remarquer ça alors qu'on est presque dans le noir? Les spots sont tous dirigés vers le gamin.

\- Tout va bien

\- Si tu le dit...

Le refrain reprend, avec plus de puissance. Le public sautille dans tous les sens, des bras se lèvent, des personnes remuent la tête en rythme… On se croirait à un vrai concert. En 3 chansons, il a réussi à conquérir le public.

Eren termine la chanson sur des notes de guitare. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffants un peu au passage. Il a l'air soulagé.

Je me laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, c'est hallucinant. Cette fichu chaleur n'aide pas. Elle est ou la climatisation bordel? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a rester impassible face à lui?

En tout cas il faut vraiment que je parle à Mike et Hanji.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu. Tout le monde a l'air plutôt content. Le public m'applaudit longuement, je les remercie d'un signe de la main. J'avais quand même envie de leur dire un petit mot.

\- Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux !

Le public m'acclame à nouveau, puis je laisse la place à Christa. Cette dernière me tend la main, que je saisis et serre sans hésitation. On est rivaux, mais aussi des amis avant tout.

 _(NDA : Christa chante This Game, l'op de No Game No Life)_

La blonde salue le public, et ferme les yeux quelques instant. La musique commence sur un son de piano. Le piano est l'instrument de prédilection de Christa, tout comme moi avec la guitare. Le public lève les bras pour les bouger doucement de droite à gauche pour accompagner le piano.

Elle ouvre les yeux au moment où la musique commence à être plus rapide et se met à onduler au rythme de cette dernière, en jouant beaucoup avec son bras libre.

Elle a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois… Elle n'est habituellement pas du genre à danser sur scène, mais elle a fait l'effort ce soir en se doutant que ça allait l'aider à remporter des points. Ce qui est très mérité.

Elle évolue en rythme, avec un public qui l'encourage énormément. Elle chauffe la salle d'elle même d'ailleurs, en applaudissant de temps en temps pour que le public fasse de même.

Elle est plutôt à l'aise . Je pouvais voir qu'elle fixait un point précis. J'essaye de le suivre, pour finalement tomber sur… Ymir? Après tout c'est logique puisque Ymir est sa meilleure amie. Même si parfois j'ai l'impression que cette dernière ressent beaucoup plus que ça pour Christa…

La musique s'achève sur une Christa radieuse et une ovation du public. La pression monte… Mais les jeux sont faits maintenant.

Hanes me fait signe de le rejoindre avec Christa sur le plateau. Je me place à côté d'elle, face au jury et au public. Elle me tend timidement sa main, que je saisis aussitôt. Les membres de No Name sont en train de se concerter, mais on entendait rien du tout.

\- La tension est à son comble les amis ! Ces deux jeunes gens ont assuré ce soir, ils méritent tous les deux de gagner ! Mais c'est la règle, il y a qu'un seul gagnant…

No Name faisait signe à Hanes pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Il revient vers nous très rapidement. Je resserre mon emprise sur la main de Christa.

\- Le jury a délibéré ! La personne qui a remporté la finale est…

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin du chapitre :D**

 **Oui je sais, je suis sadique… Mais le chapitre est déjà très long par rapport à d'habitude qu'il fallait que je le coupe. J'ai beaucoup hésité à séparer en deux le chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas créer trop de frustration non plus ^^ Et puis j'avais promis de mettre les demi-finales ainsi que la finale dans le même chapitre.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, il se passe pas mal de choses…**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **PS : Merci infiniment aux personnes qui me suivent ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses a me lire et à me laisser des petits mots, et je suis sincèrement contente de voir que vous aimez ma fiction. J'espère que la suite correspondra a vos attentes.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement

\- Le gagnant de l'émission est…

Un son de roulement de tambour se fait entendre… C'est très cliché mine de rien. Les spots lumineux clignotent au même rythme que le tambour. Bon, il va se décider à nous le dire ? On est quand même impatient de savoir…

\- Le gagnant est Eren !

….

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris. Le fait que ce soit Levi qui ai annoncé le prénom du vainqueur, ou que ce prénom soit le mien.

Mais…. Mon prénom?

…

J'ai gagné !

\- Félicitations Eren !

J'entend beaucoup de monde me féliciter, Christa la première, et j'essayais de répondre à tous par un grand sourire. Je suis encore sous le choc. Mais c'est comme si j'étais dans une bulle, et que toutes les voix autour de moi n'étaient qu'un brouhaha.

Toutes, sauf celle de Levi.

J'ai déjà entendu sa voix quelque part, c'est obligé… Mais ou?

Pourquoi je me pose cette question maintenant ?

\- On voulait aussi féliciter Christa, qui s'est vraiment bien battue. Mais c'est le jeu, il peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur…

Mon dieu, sa voix me fait frissonner… Jusqu'ici une seule voix a été capable de le faire. Celle de Livaï.

Et si Livaï et Levi étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne ?

Et si la personne qui m'a grandement aidé à gérer mon stress était en fait mon idole?

Livaï a bien dit toute a l'heure qu'il était plus proche de moi que je le pensais…

Ils ont exactement la même taille, la même couleur de cheveux… Même la voix est assez similaire. Leurs prénoms aussi...

Je deviens paranoïaque, je me fais trop d'idées.

Les membres de No Name viennent me féliciter en personne. Ils sont là devant, moi, en chair et en os !

Je suis sur un plateau de télévision d'une émission musicale que j'ai remporté, et j'ai l'opportunité de rencontrer les membres charismatiques de No Name. Que peut-il m'arriver de plus ce soir ?

Le chanteur utilise un pseudonyme, mais c'était différent pour les deux autres membres. Le batteur se fait appeler M, tandis que la bassiste se faisait appeler H. Personne ne sait si ce sont des lettres choisis au hasard, ou si elles correspondent à la première lettre de leurs noms ou prénoms. Le groupe se plaît à rester dans l'anonymat et à s'entourer de mystère.

Le batteur me serre la main tout en me disant qu'il a été épaté par mes prestations. La bassiste se jette carrément dans mes bras pour me féliciter chaleureusement. Levi qui était derrière elle la saisit par le col pour la faire reculer.

\- Tu n'es pas possible sérieux…

Je reste cloué sur place. Je ne pouvais voir son regard, mais je le devine assez facilement. Il est… Très intense. Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, le leader arbore une expression neutre.

\- Félicitations Eren, tu as mérité cette victoire

\- Merci… C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

\- Tu es donc un fan ?

\- Et comment ! Vous êtes tellement géniaux !

\- Merci gamin

Gamin ? Mise a part Livaï, personne ne m'appelle comme ça. C'est peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence…

\- Ereeeeen tu va venir à un de nos concerts?

\- Oui, celui de samedi prochain.

\- Oh super ! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir alors !

\- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas bégayer. Je suis devant un groupe très connu, en face de mon idole, la personne que je veux surpasser. J'ai vraiment du mal a rester calme face à cette situation. Ils sont tous les trois très à l'aise en revanche, vu qu'ils ont des années de pratiques. J'essaye de rester le plus professionnel possible, mais après tout je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent de 17 ans. C'est quand même tout autre chose de voir la personne en face plutôt qu'à travers des posters !

Ma mère ainsi que Mikasa on également fait un passage éclair sur le plateau pour me féliciter, tout en me serrant dans les bras. Elles repartent ensuite pour me laisser seul dans cette jungle qu'est la scène en ce moment. Je les retrouverai plus tard.

C'était la folie. Tous les participants sont venus nous féliciter Christa et moi. Petit à petit la pression retombe, je commence même à ressentir la fatigue. Mais il fallait que je lutte, car la soirée était encore loin d'être terminée finalement. Je suppose que j'allais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire, plus communément appelé interview. En parlant de ça, Hanes arrive justement dans ma direction…

\- Félicitations Eren ! Tu as vraiment assuré ce soir !

\- Merci beaucoup

\- Alors dit moi, qu'est que ça te fait de savoir que tu as gagné ? Et qu'en plus tu vas passer à la télévision?

\- J'avoue avoir encore du mal à y croire Hanes ! Je suis bien sûr très content, et encore abasourdi. Le fait de passer à la télévision est une chance exceptionnelle. Mais je sais que ça n'aurait jamais pu y arriver sans mon meilleur ami Armin, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu être la ce soir.

\- Il pourra toujours vous voir à la télévision !

\- Tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Et sinon, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire de la somme que tu as gagné?

Mais j'y pense… J'ai aussi gagné une belle somme d'argent ! J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire de récompenses ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à comment je pouvais l'utiliser. Évidemment je le partagerai avec Armin, c'est une certitude. Mais ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

\- A vrai dire je n'ai pas du tout pris le temps d'y réfléchir… Et puis je ne voulais pas trop me projeter, ça ne sert à rien de penser à une somme d'argent qu'on ne possède pas encore.

\- Voilà une décision bien sage !

Pendant que je répondais aux questions du présentateur, les membres de No Name étaient avec Christa. Des photographes prennent des photos de tout le monde. Il y avait également des journalistes, que je n'avais pas du tout remarqué. J'aimerai bien qu'ils m'oublient, mais étant le gagnant ce n'est pas du tout gagné.

Je veux qu'une seule chose : prendre une douche et me coucher. Avant cela il va falloir que je réussisse à m'éclipser. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire je trouve.

Des photographes arrivent pour me prendre en photo avec les autres concurrents, puis ensuite entre demi-finalistes et finalistes. Pour finir j'ai même dû faire une photo avec No Name… Mon côté fanboy ne tenait plus en place. Mais je suis quand même très intimidé…

J'ai l'impression de constamment sentir un regard dans mon dos ces dernières minutes, ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

Des journalistes me posent quelques questions sur mon parcours ainsi que sur ma vie privée (que j'arrive à esquiver en partie) puis j'étais enfin libre.

Dire que tout ce que j'ai probablement pu dire vont se retrouver quelque part dans un magazine… C'est assez effrayant. J'ai toujours voulu percer dans la musique, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, ni au revers de la médaille.

Après j'ai juste gagné une émission musicale, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je ne pense pas que je vais devenir célèbre du jour au lendemain non plus a cause de cette victoire.

Il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie que je suis avant tout un lycéen. Après ce fichu diplôme, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Tant pis si ça ne fait pas plaisir a mes parents.

Je suis enfin dans les vestiaires, je vais pouvoir me changer. Enlever ma veste ainsi que ma chemise est une vraie délivrance. J'aimerai prendre une douche, mais je pourrais le faire qu'à l'hôtel toute a l'heure. Je me sens à nouveau très mal à l'aise, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me retourne pour regarder l'entrée de la pièce, et mes yeux se posent sur…

Livaï.

Je vais finir par croire qu'il m'espionne et me suit partout… Depuis que je l'ai rencontré il y a moins d'une semaine, je l'ai quand même vu pas mal de fois.

Ses yeux argentés me fixaient étrangement. Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi : Je suis torse nu. Je me retourne pour m'habiller fébrilement. Mes mains tremblent tellement que m'habiller me prend plus de temps que prévu. Je rougis en pensant a ce moment très gênant… Je n'ai pas encore changé mon pantalon, et je vais devoir faire sans. Hors de question que je me déshabille de nouveau devant lui.

J'avais décidé de le provoquer un peu, pour voir sa réaction. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me retourner, et affronter son regard.

Il est tellement… J'en perd mes mots. Il est là, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son visage est comme d'habitude impassible avec un air blasé. Seul ses yeux étincellent… Il porte la même tenue que toute à l'heure, lors des demi-finales.

\- C'est bon, tu as pu profiter du spectacle?

\- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

\- ...

Oh.

Que répondre à cela? Moi qui pensais qu'il allait s'excuser, je me suis lourdement trompé. Pour finir, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je l'avais tutoyé.

\- Félicitations pour ta victoire, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Merci… Je n'aurais probablement pas réussi sans vous.

\- Tch.

J'ai enfin fini de me préparer. Je peux sortir… Sauf que Livaï bloque la sortie. Et je n'ose pas passer près de lui…

L'atmosphère est redevenue tendue, comme toute à l'heure. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il hésitait… Mais a faire quoi?

Ses yeux me font penser à un ciel orageux. Pour moi ce n'est pas du tout négatif, car j'adore les orages. Je pourrais les contempler pendant des heures. Comme son regard… Et son corps magnifique.

Cet homme est tellement sexy… Sa chemise en partie déboutonnée laisse deviner un torse musclé, que j'aimerai tellement caresser. Ses cheveux ont l'air très doux…

Je crois que je commence à m'égarer.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un homme me plait autant… Et je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Ni ce que je dois faire. Je suis devant lui, immobile, en train de brûler intérieurement. La flamme ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre.

Je le voyais se mordre la lèvres inférieure, ce qui me fait frémir. A quoi pense-t-il?

J'attend. Je ne sais pas quoi quoi exactement, mais j'attend.

Peut-être un mot? Un signe ? Un signal? N'importe quoi?

Le temps semble suspendu, comme si plus rien n'existait à part nous deux.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

L'émission commençait vraiment à être sans fin. Depuis la finale je n'attendais qu'une chose : retrouver le gamin. J'avais besoin de le voir. Besoin de comprendre pourquoi il me mettait dans cet état. De savoir comment il fait pour me faire perdre la tête a ce point.

Par chance j'ai pu m'éclipser sans que Mike ou Hanji le remarque. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me débarrasser de ma veste, ma cravate ainsi que la bande qui recouvre mes yeux.

Mes jambes me portent jusqu'au vestiaires, la ou Eren devait surement être. Je l'espère.

Effectivement, il est bien là. Il était en train de se changer.

Et il est torse nu.

Merde, il est torse nu. Ce torse est un appel au viol depuis toute à l'heure.

Je profite du spectacle que m'offre ce gamin. Il est plutôt bien fichu pour un adolescent. Musclé, mais pas trop. Des pensées… Obscènes me viennent en tête.

Tch, je deviens un vrai pervers depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Il se retourne subitement, probablement parce qu'il a ressenti ma présence. Ses yeux s'écarquillent à ma vue.

Des rougeurs teintent ses joues. Il est gêné, ce qui est compréhensible. Il se retourne pour s'habiller, mais je vois qu'il a du mal. Il tremble? Je lui fais peur a ce point?

Il se retourne finalement pour s'affronter du regard. Je ne me lasse pas de regarder ses yeux émeraudes.

\- C'est bon, tu as profité de la vue ?

\- Tu ne t'imagine pas a quel point.

Je voyais qu'il était surpris par ma réponse. Un silence pesant s'installe. Il n'ose plus parler.

Et moi… Je me bat intérieurement. Contre pulsion qui menace de m'emporter, et je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien si je cède à la tentation.

Je repense à ses prestations sur scène, ou il dégageait tellement de charisme… Et maintenant il est devant moi, avec un air timide et perdu sur le visage. Il est beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il est adorable comme ça.

Mon corps est en feu, mes jambes tremblent légèrement… Et c'est ce gamin qui me fait cet effet là.

Tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Et puis merde !

Je réduis la distance entre lui et moi en quelques enjambés et le plaque contre le mur, plus fort que je le voulais.

Calme-toi Livaï, ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire peur...

Eren pousse un gémissement de surprise, mais ne tente pas de bouger. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Ce gémissement acheva de me convaincre de m'abandonner à mon envie. Je saisis délicatement son menton et capture ses lèvres avec les miennes. Lèvres que j'ai convoité toute la journée… Peut-être même avant.

Le gamin était toujours figé, encore surpris par la tournure des événements. Ses yeux magnifiques brillent pourtant d'un éclat nouveau. Serais-ce du désir?

Finalement il répond à mon baiser, tout en saisissant mes hanches. Je ne pu réprimer un gémissement à son toucher. Ses mains sont tellement brûlantes que j'ai la sensation d'être marqué au fer rouge malgré mes vêtements. La température de la pièce augmente d'un coup. J'approfondis le baiser en déplaçant ma main vers sa nuque, l'autre étant posé sur son torse. Mon corps se presse contre le sien de plus en plus…

Nous continuons à nous embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, jusqu'à manquer d'air. Je sépare mes lèvres des siennes à regret.

Eren me contemple avec son regard brûlant. Comme s'il me demandait silencieusement de continuer. J'allais répondre à sa demande, mais une voix nous ramène brutalement à la réalité..

\- Eren ! On t'attend depuis un moment, tu viens ?

Je voyais le gamin sursauter de surprise a l'entente de cette voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle avait l'air surprise de nous voir ensemble.

Je n'avais pas envie d'enlever mes mains de la ou elles sont, mais Eren ne me laisse pas le choix. Il s'écarte de moi tout en remettant ses vêtement en place.

\- Oh je… Pardon Eren je te laisse je vois que je dérange.

\- Attend Mikasa !

Mais elle était déjà partie.

Je voyais qu'il était gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffants un peu plus au passage.

\- Je…

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus pour m'embrasser… Et je l'ai laissé faire. Je voulais même aller plus loin, si Mikasa n'était pas intervenue. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'être aussi rouge que moi a cet instant.

Il faut que je parte. Que je réfléchisse. Sa présence me trouble beaucoup trop.

Je commence enfin à avancer pour quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main me tira en arrière. Sa main.

Il avait à nouveau son air impassible. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi froids. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé…

\- A plus gamin

Et il passe à côté de moi, pour finalement quitter les vestiaires sans se retourner. Je frôle mes lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt..

Je crois que je suis fou de cet homme que je connais à peine.

Je me secoue mentalement pour sortir d'ici afin de rejoindre Mikasa et ma mère. Elles vont finir par s'inquiéter si ça continue. Et puis Mikasa va surement s'imaginer des choses…

\- Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Une femme un peu plus grande que moi a lunettes avec des cheveux châtains fonce droit sur moi en courant. Elle s'arrête a mon niveau et halète bruyamment.

\- Je suis une amie de Livaï ! Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ah oui je me souviens maintenant. Je l'ai déjà vu au lycée il y a quelques jours et elle accompagnait Livaï effectivement.

Elle me tend un bout de papier. Avec… Un numéro de téléphone?

\- C'est celui de Lili !

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu me le donne ?

\- Parce que je suis sûre que tu as envie de l'avoir tiens ! Et puis c'est plus pratique de contacter quelqu'un avec son numéro non?

\- Et Livaï est au courant?

\- Euh…

\- Je vois.

\- Sur ce, je te laisse ! Et félicitations pour ta victoire ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

Puis elle partit de son côté, juste après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Décidément cette fille est vraiment étrange… Mais elle à l'air sympathique. Un peu folle, mais sympathique.

Je rejoins ma mère qui débordait d'enthousiasme suite à ma victoire. Elle voulait absolument nous emmener dîner quelque part pour fêter ça. Malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue j'accepte pour lui faire plaisir. Mikasa est quand elle drôlement silencieuse. J'essaierai de lui parler dès que possible pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle a vu.

Mais en même temps, que vais-je pouvoir lui dire? Un homme qui n'est pas mon petit ami, m'a embrassé. Un homme qui m'attire énormément depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois.

Après un repas plutôt copieux, nous rentrons à l'hôtel. J'allais enfin pouvoir me coucher, mais avant toute chose me doucher. Je m'empresse d'aller à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille pour finalement aller sous la douche. Je laisse l'eau salvatrice couler le long de mon corps, détendant ainsi les muscles. Je me laisse aller contre une paroie, savourant le contact de l'eau sur mon corps. Je ferme les yeux en repensant à cette journée, riche en émotions.

Cette journée m'a appris plusieurs choses.

La première est que je suis certain de faire de la musique mon métier. J'aime chanter, et j'aime être devant un public. Et c'est ce concours musical a renforcé ma certitude.

La deuxième chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux revoir Livaï. Cette homme m'intrigue énormément… J'aimerais mieux le connaître. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il cache sous son air impassible...

La troisième chose est que je suis attiré physiquement par lui.

La dernière… Est que j'ai sérieusement des doutes sur la véritable identité de Levi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux baisers échangés avec Livaï. Il était doux, mais autoritaire à la fois. Quand il m'avait plaqué contre le mur, je n'avais pas ressenti de la peur, mais de l'excitation, mêlé à de la surprise… Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse a ce moment là. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y goûter à nouveau.

Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si Mikasa n'était pas intervenue.

Mon esprit vagabonde vers des pensées plus… Perverses. Je me ressaisi rapidement en baissant la température de l'eau afin qu'elle refroidisse mes ardeurs. C'était plutôt efficace d'ailleurs.

Une fois lavé je sors de la douche pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je me jette littéralement sur le lit, qui a l'air très confortable. Je pris le papier que m'avait donné Hanji, pour le contempler quelques instants.

Une part de moi me dit que je devrais le jeter, que ça ne rime à rien d'avoir son numéro. Après tout je ne suis pas sûr de le revoir un jour. Mais de l'autre côté… Si je fais ça, je vais devoir admettre que ce qu'il a fait ne signifie rien pour moi. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

J'enregistre le numéro sur mon téléphone avant de m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Voila la conclusion du concours musical… J'espère qu'il vous aura plu dans l'ensemble !**

 **Bon, qui a deviné qu'Eren allait gagner? Tout le monde j'imagine ^^**

 **Et pourtant j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment à le faire perdre…**

 **J'espère que ce petit rapprochement entre Eren et Livaï vous a plu :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera assez calme, un peu comme avant le concours. Mais petit à petit les choses bougeront… Jusqu'au concert de No Name !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Confidences

Avec Mikasa et ma mère, nous avons décidé de faire un peu de tourisme avant de rentrer chez nous. Après tout on est à la capitale, et il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. La journée passe relativement vite, mais nous avons bien profité de ce moment sans prise de tête, loin de la pression d'hier. Malgré que l'on soit dimanche, il y avait quand même pas mal de choses à voir.

Christa nous a même rejoint pour visiter quelques endroits avec nous. Elle est déçue d'avoir perdu bien sûr, mais elle est aussi bonne joueuse. Elle m'a félicité, pour ensuite me dire qu'elle aura sa revanche un jour. Malgré la défaite elle est restée joyeuse et souriante. Elle sait que l'émission est un tremplin, mais elle reste optimiste. Elle va persévérer, et je sais qu'elle arrivera à percer. J'ai beau avoir gagné, je sais que je suis encore très loin de devenir un chanteur professionnel.

\- Dites les amis samedi prochain je vais organiser une fête pour célébrer notre nos résultats d'hier, mais aussi les vacances ! Je voulais le faire ce samedi, mais il y a le concert de No Name… Est ce que ça vous tente ?

\- Mais évidement !

\- On sera la Christa.

\- Oh mais ça ne vous dérange pas Mme Jaeger?

\- Mais du tout Christa. Mais apelle moi Carla s'il te plait.

Nous continuons pendant quelques temps à discuter et à visiter la ville, puis elle nous laisse au bout d'un moment pour retrouver ses parents.

Au bout d'un moment nous avons fait une pause sur le bord du fleuve pour reposer nos jambes. On regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pris la voiture pour nous déplacer, car nous avons beaucoup marché. Heureusement qu'il y a les transports en commun. Ma mère est partie chercher quelque chose à boire, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Mikasa. Après avoir réfléchi un moment sur ce que j'allais dire, je pense que l'occasion est idéale pour discuter avec elle. Elle est anormalement silencieuse depuis hier, et je commence a m'inquiéter de ce mutisme. Elle n'est pas bavarde de manière générale, mais là c'est vraiment le silence total.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis sur un banc. Elle s'obstine à éviter de me regarder, préférant regarder les passants. Je profite de ce moment de répit, savourant le contact du vent sur ma peau. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter éternellement a cette discussion , autant se lancer.

\- Mikasa ?

\- Hmm?

Au moins elle ne m'ignore pas complètement, c'est toujours ça…

\- Tu es vachement silencieuse depuis hier…

\- Je sais, je suis désolée

Elle a attendu plusieurs secondes avant de me répondre. Elle a toujours les yeux rivés sur le paysage.

\- C'est a cause de ce que tu as vu après la finale je me trompe ?

\- …

\- Tu sais, j'étais aussi surpris que toi.

\- C'était Livaï n'est ce pas?

\- Oui c'était lui. C'est vrai que tu l'avais encore jamais vu..

\- C'est ton petit ami?

\- Pas vraiment non. Je ne dis pas que je serais contre… Mais on ne se connait pas encore beaucoup. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, surtout hier. Je n'étais pas vraiment en forme, et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à surmonter la pression.

\- Et bien sûr têtu comme tu es, tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler…

\- Tu dois avoir l'habitude

\- Ah ça...

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre moi même ce qu'il se passe tu sais. Il m'attire, c'est certain. J'aimerais mieux le connaître. Une… force invisible me poussait constamment vers lui hier. Il m'a retrouvé dans les vestiaires, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. On s'est observé pendant un bon moment… Puis il m'a embrassé. J'étais d'abord surpris, puis j'ai rendu son baiser. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

\- Mais que compte tu faire maintenant?

C'est vraiment une très bonne question…

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai son numéro de téléphone grâce à une amie à lui, mais je me vois mal essayer de le contacter.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me parle d'un homme qui te plait Eren. Lorsque je t'ai vu hier avec lui, ça m'a rappelé une chose, que je ne serais jamais aussi importante qu'un homme pour toi. J'ai eu mal, puis je me suis rappelée que je t'avais promis de te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

\- Mikasa, tu es importante pour moi. Tu es comme ma soeur, et je ne te laisserai jamais de côté. Ne pense pas à ça. Tu trouvera quelqu'un de bien qui te méritera un jour, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne peux malheureusement pas être cette personne, et tu sais pourquoi.

Je la pris dans mes bras, puis nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que ma mère arrive avec de quoi nous rafraîchir. Elle ne fait pas de commentaire, connaissant la nature de notre relation.

Mikasa me gratifie d'un sourire, puis se met a participer a nos discussions. Nous restons là un petit moment, avant de se décider à rejoindre la voiture via le métro pour rentrer chez nous.

Le trajet du retour se passe assez bien. Nous sommes tous tellement de bonne humeur que nous chantons tous ensemble les musiques qui passent dans la radio, avec les vitres grandes ouverte. C'était assez amusant de voir les autres automobilistes nous regarder avec un air ahuris car on chantait très fort, et parfois sur des chansons très improbables. Le plus important est que nous nous sommes bien amusés.

Nous déposons Mikasa chez elle, avant de retourner chez nous. Mon père était la pour nous accueillir. Mais les retrouvailles sont de courtes durée, car il a dû partir en urgence s'occuper d'une patiente. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il aille voir un patient un dimanche… Enfin bon ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me féliciter pour la victoire de toute manière. Je monte dans ma chambre, dans le but de téléphoner à Armin. Le pauvre doit être super impatient.

Finalement je change d'avis : je redescend prendre ma veste et mes chaussures, pour aller directement chez lui. Je promet à ma mère de ne pas rentrer trop tard, puis je pars chez mon meilleur ami. Une fois arrivé sa mère me fait entrer en me disant qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il était dans sa chambre. Je le retrouve dans son lit en train… De lire un yaoi. Je pousse un soupire d'exaspération.

\- T'es pas possible avec tes yaois Armin...

\- Ereeeeeeeeeen !

Il se jette littéralement sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je soupire, tout en desserrant son étreinte de boa constrictor.

\- Hé tu va m'étouffer si tu continue !

\- Félicitations pour ta victoire !

\- Mais comment tu le sais ? L'émission n'est pas encore passé à la télé pourtant…

\- Mikasa m'a envoyé un message tiens ! J'étais un peu déçu que tu ne m'ai rien envoyé, mais tu devais être épuisé donc je te pardonne.

\- Tout comme je te pardonne de m'avoir inscris en traître dans cette émission.

\- Ha ha mais tu apprécié non?

\- Oh mais tu sais, il s'est passé pas mal de choses…

\- Comment ça ? Raconte moi toooooout !

Je m'installe sur son lit et je lui explique tout. Ma crise d'angoisse, mes performances, l'ambiance sur le plateau… Armin me pose énormément de questions, je commence vraiment à me croire au milieu d'un interrogatoire.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir l'émission ! Tu sais quand elle passe à la télé?

\- Aucune idée...

\- Il ne faut pas que je rate ça, je veux trop te voir sur scène ! Tu as du mettre le feu j'en suis sûr !

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné tu aurais pu le voir par toi-même !

\- Tu n'es pas juste, j'étais vraiment pas bien… Et je commence tout juste a aller mieux.

\- Tssss… Je commence a me demander si tu n'as pas fais exprès de me laisser seul tiens.

\- Mais…. Pas du tout !

\- Laisse tomber ce qui est fait est fait maintenant.

Et nous parlons encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre sujet arrive sur le tapis…. Un sujet que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Mais bon c'est beau de rêver, surtout quand on a un meilleur ami comme Armin. Ma vie à l'air de beaucoup plus le passionner que la sienne..

\- Dis moi Eren , tu n'as pas quelque chose a me dire?

\- Euh non… Pourquoi?

\- Oh je sais pas… Un mot comment par Li- et finissant par -vaï par hasard ?

\- Mais…

\- Mikasa m'en a aussi parlé

\- Mes amis sont de vrais traitres…

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Je comptais lui en parler, mais pas tout de suite… Il a réussi à me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il faut que je pense à "remercier" Mikasa pour sa traîtrise. J'ignore temporairement la question, préférant regarder sa chambre. Elle est plutôt bien rangée, mais s'il y a plein de livres et de mangas de partout. Des posters orne les murs, et heureusement qu'il n'est pas assez fou au point de mettre des posters de yaoi dessus. Il y a bien évidemment un coin musique, avec son fidèle synthétiseur.

\- Alors il embrasse comment ?

\- Merde mais elle a vraiment tout dit?

\- Non, mais vu ta tête tu t'es trahi tout seul ! Je suis sûr que vous étiez super mignon. J'aimerai trop voir ça…

Je n'y crois pas, il a réussi à me piéger. Il est décidément trop rusé… Il devrait songer à faire carrière dans la police, ou devenir détective.

\- Tu sais je risque de ne pas le revoir

\- Mais tu as son numéro de téléphone non?

\- Oui mais..

\- Appelle le alors !

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je me vois mal lui dire "Coucou Livaï c'est ton amie m'a donné ton numéro, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?"

\- Oublie pas en plus "Ah et aussi tu embrasse divinement bien !"

\- Oui mais non...

\- Ah ha ha tu as avoué !

Merde il m'a encore piégé. Décidément il me connaît que trop bien… Je me maudis d'être tombé deux fois dans le panneau.

\- Tu me donnera des détails sur votre future relation hein?

\- Je crois pas non.

\- Aller Eren on est meilleurs amis non ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

\- Toute manière il faudrait déjà qu'il y ai une relation… Et qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

\- Heu Eren s'il t'a embrassé c'est sûrement parce que tu lui plait !

\- Pas faux...

\- Hmmm...

C'est très mauvais signe quand il est pensif comme ça. Il est en train de réfléchir à un plan. Et vu ce dont il est capable, je commence a avoir peur…

\- Dis tu peux me prêter ton téléphone?

\- Tu n'as pas le tien?

\- Si, mais il n'a plu de batterie…

\- D'accord… Tiens

Je lui donne mon téléphone, mais à l'instant ou il l'a réceptionné avec un petit sourire en coin, j'ai su que j'allais regretter mon geste. Je le voyais pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier. Mais qu'est ce qu'il mijote ?

\- Armin me dit pas que…

\- J'envoie juste quelque chose à Mikasa !

\- Tu mens…

Il avait fini de pianoter, mais il attendait quelque chose. Le bip de réception de ma messagerie retentit. J'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment… Son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus.

\- Il a répondu !

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ton futur chéri !

\- ...

\- Bah quoi?

\- Tu n'as pas osé lui envoyer un message de ma part j'espère ?

\- Heu… Si. Mais un tout petit message de rien du tout ! Et puis il a répondu, c'est chouette non?

\- Armin tu es un homme mort. Rends moi mon téléphone.

\- Mais attend, je vais répondre pour toi.

\- Tu en a déjà assez fait je pense.

\- Mais Ereeeeeeeeen !

J'essaye de récupérer mon téléphone de force, mais le blondinet est trop rapide. Il bondit du lit pour aller a l'autre bout de sa chambre, vers la porte. Je le rejoint très rapidement pour récupérer mon précieux, après une bataille acharnée.

Je me décide enfin à lire le message qu'avait envoyé Livaï. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée finalement.

Mais hors de question que je le montre à Armin.

\- Aller montre moi sa réponse !

\- Nope, il faut que je rentre il commence à se faire tard.

\- Mais…

\- Bye Armin !

Et je descend les escaliers en courant, pour vite ressortir afin d'éviter mon psychopathe de meilleur ami. Je pris soin de saluer ses parents avant de filer dehors.

J'avance dans vers chez moi tout en écoutant un album de No Name sur mon téléphone. Le paysage défile, mais je n'y prête pas du tout attention. La musique m'aide beaucoup à réfléchir.

Armin m'a forcé la main en envoyant a message a ma place. Mais finalement il a juste fait pour moi quelque chose que je n'osais pas faire. Et puis c'est fou comme un sms peut me mettre d'aussi bonne humeur…

Je m'arrête d'un coup, bien décidé à lui écrire quelque chose. Je respire une grand coup avant d'écrire ce que j'avais en tête.

Je lui explique que c'est son amie qui me l'a donné samedi soir avant que je parte, et je lui propose de se voir au café Maria mercredi à 16h. Puis j'attend la réponse, le téléphone dans main, immobile en plein milieu de la rue. Des passants me regarde bizarrement mais je les ignore totalement.

Finalement il me répond qu'il est d'accord, et je me dirige chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai discuté avec lui par sms. Bon d'accord c'était très court, mais il m'a répondu et a accepté de me voir.

Je prend conscience que je vais bientôt le revoir, alors que je pensais que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Je rentre chez moi d'assez bonne humeur. Ma mère me demande ce qu'il m'arrive, et je lui répond juste que je me sens bien. Évidemment, elle me demande si c'est une éventuelle petite amie qui me met dans cet état, ce que j'élude en montant rapidement dans ma chambre.

Si seulement elle savait…

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

 _(Le même jour)_

Je peux enfin profiter d'une journée pour rester au calme à l'hôtel. De plus je n'ai rien envie de faire.

J'ai voulu faire une grasse matinée, mais comme d'habitude une tornade a lunettes en a décidé autrement. Je l'ai cette fois-ci emmené promener en prenant soin de fermer la porte de ma chambre à clés.

Heureusement que je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer à mon appartement, même si c'est de courte durée. Je pourrais enfin profiter d'un peu de solitude. Hanji et Mike n'habite pas loin, mais au moins on a tous un peu plus d'intimité.

La journée d'hier me revient clairement en tête. Moi qui ne voulait pas être jury pour une émission musicale que je trouvais ennuyeuse, je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu du voyage.

J'ai enfin pu entendre la voix de ce gamin. Et je dois dire qu'il chante vraiment bien. Il a énormément de potentiel pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il pourrait aller loin, s'il est bien entouré…

J'ai encore du mal a croire que c'était la même personne qui a fait une crise d'angoisse quelques heures plus tôt. Il était détendu, il osait parler et encourager le public… Il a aussi beaucoup de charisme.

A son âge j'étais aussi très stressé à l'idée de chanter devant un public, mais avec le temps la scène est devenu comme une deuxième maison.

Il se permettait même de m'allumer, mais s'il en avait pas conscience. Ses gestes m'ont rendu fou. J'ai cru que j'étais en train de perdre la tête, et que mon corps allait se consumer. J'ai aussi durant un moment songer que j'allais lui sauter dessus, mais j'ai résisté. Pourtant ma résistance a lâché sur la fin, lorsque je l'ai vu torse nu dans les vestiaires…. J'ai enfin fini par l'embrasser, et il a répondu malgré sa surprise.

Ce gamin m'a fait ressentir plus de sentiments et de sensations en quelques heures que moi en toute une vie.

Est ce que j'ai des sentiments pour ce gamin ?

Il m'attire, c'est indéniable. J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus pour lui, mais ça s'arrête là pour l'instant.

Je crois que je me mens à moi-même… J'ai envie de beaucoup plus. Mais je ne sais pas si l'occasion se représentera un jour.

J'ai une irrépressible envie de fumer. Je retrouve finalement un paquet que j'avais gardé dans mes affaires, au cas ou. J'ai arrêté de fumer excessivement depuis plusieurs années, mais il m'arrive parfois d'en griller une de temps en temps. Je sors sur le balcon et m'appuie sur la rambarde tout en allumant ma cigarette. Je prend une bouffée, avant d'expirer la fumée. Une quinte de toux me prend, comme si c'était la première fois que je fumais alors que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Au loin j'entend quelqu'un qui frappe a ma porte. Je préfère l'ignorer. Mais c'est sans compter sur la persévérance de la personne.

\- Lili ouvre moi ou je défonce la porte !

Et elle en serait capable si elle le voulait vraiment.

\- Lâche moi Hanji, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert, alors ouvre !

\- Tch.

Je termine ma cigarette et jette le mégot par dessus le balcon, avant d'ouvrir à la binoclarde.

Elle a rangé son côté psychopathe pour endosser pour une fois son côté sérieux. Elle a l'air… Suspicieuse.

\- Tu as fumé.

\- Non.

\- Ne mens pas Livaï, je sens encore la cigarette sur toi.

Et merde. Quand elle ne m'appelle pas par un surnom, c'est qu'elle est vraiment sérieuse. Et dans ces moments là, elle peut être pire que moi. En tout cas moi qui pensais être discret, c'est raté. Tant pis.

\- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu sais que c'est pas bon de fumer. Tu l'as fait pendant presque toute ton adolescence. Depuis quand tu as recommencé?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Hanji. Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Hors de question. Et puis tu me connais, je ne te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir une réponse.

Je soupire, abandonnant l'idée de la mettre dehors. Malgré mon sale caractère, Hanji a toujours été là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Quand j'allais mal, elle avait comme un sixième sens et allait tout de suite me voir. Comme maintenant.

\- Aller entre.

Et elle entre dans ma chambre pour s'allonger tranquillement dans mon lit. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, tout en laissant une distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière, à l'époque ou je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Eren.

\- Eren ?

\- ...

\- Oh… Je comprend. Eren te plait n'est ce pas?

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point.

Et merde, c'est sorti tout seul. Moi qui voulait lui en révéler le moins possible, c'est raté. En même temps elle a le don de me faire dire ce que je n'ose dire à personne.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a tout pour lui. Il est beau gosse, plutôt adorable, il chante super bien…

\- Je l'ai embrassé hier.

\- Que… Quoi?

\- Tu veux un dessin?

Je voyais qu'elle se battait pour ne pas faire la fangirl. Et moi je me maudissais de lui avoir confié cette révélation.

\- Bon je vais tenter de rester sérieuse, même si je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie d'exploser de joie. Mais sérieux Livaï, je trouve ça génial que tu t'intéresse enfin à quelqu'un ! On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, mais sincèrement il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de gentil.

\- Je ne serais pas assez bien pour lui.

\- Eren t'as repoussé ?

\- Non…

\- C'est qu'il est attiré par toi lui aussi !

\- Peut-être.

\- Non pas peut-être ! Hmm j'ai bien fait de lui avoir donné ton numéro de téléphone…

\- Tu as quoi?

Non mais je rêve, de quoi elle se mêle sérieux ?

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Mais non, tu devrais me remercier plutôt !

\- Comme si…

Une sonnerie interrompt notre discussion. Celle de mon téléphone. Mais il est beaucoup trop loin de moi, et j'ai la flemme de me lever.

\- Attend reste là je vais voir qui s'est.

Je suis habitué à ce qu'Hanji regarde mon téléphone. De toute manière je n'ai rien de personnel à cacher. Mais la j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Ooooooh

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Heu rien d'important, Erwin veut nous voir juste, pour nous parler de la tournée. Attend je m'en occupe.

\- Hmmmm…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. Elle était toute excitée, et dès que je lui demandé ce qu'il se passait elle a tout de suite repris son air sérieux…

En tout cas elle reste quelques minutes avec mon téléphone, pour ensuite me le rendre.

\- On a rendez vous mercredi à 16h au café Maria.

\- Bizarre, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de fréquenter ce café.

\- Il a peut-être juste envie de changer qui sait ! Bon revenons a nos moutons.. En l'occurrence Eren !

\- Allons bon…

La binoclarde me fixe, pensive.

\- Ecoute Livaï… Je sais que ces dernières années tu t'es beaucoup investi pour No Name, et que c'est devenu ta raison de t'investi tellement professionnellement que tu n'as presque pas de vie en dehors de nous et du groupe. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres? Je suis persuadé qu'un jour tu trouvera quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux. C'est peut-être Eren qui sait? Mais pour savoir il faut laisser une chance. Et puis admet le, tu as changé depuis que tu le connais.

\- ...

J'ai du mal à admettre qu'elle avait raison… Malgré mon trouble je continue à rester impassible, pour ne rien montrer.

\- Et puis ça serait bien que tu laisse tomber ton masque d'éternel blasé pour une fois non?

\- Tch.

Elle se relève d'un bond, pour fouiller dans mes affaires. Devinant ce qu'elle cherche, je la laisse faire. Elle me montre triomphante mon paquet de cigarette, qu'elle range dans sa poche.

\- Oi Hanji

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Elle me lance un regard surpris. Bon je sais que je l'envoie très souvent chier, mais de là à me regarder avec cette tête juste pour un merci…

\- Derien mon Lili ! Oh et je suis persuadée que tu reverra Eren bientôt !

J'aimerai bien qu'elle ait raison.. Mais je suis trop fier pour l'admettre.

Décidément, ce gamin occupe beaucoup trop mes pensées…

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre car il est surtout basé sur la discussion… Mais il permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur les pensées et sentiments des personnages.**

 **C'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition :)**

 **Vous l'avez surement compris, Armin et Hanji ont fait les cupidons… Mais Hanji est la plus diabolique des deux !**

 **J'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre, je le posterai plus tard dans la semaine.**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, me laisser des commentaires, suivre la fiction et l'avoir mise en favoris...** **Merci infiniment !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous

On est mercredi, c'est le grand jour. Je ne sais pas quel est le sentiment qui domine le plus en ce moment : la peur ou l'empressement.

La matinée au lycée passe assez vite. Les cours m'interessaient pour un fois. Je me suis enfin décidé a faire un peu plus d'effort en classe. J'ai toujours au minimum la moyenne, mais je sais que je suis capable de bien plus. Et vu que les examens arrivent dans quelques mois, il serait temps que je m'y mette.

J'ai bien évidement parler du "rendez-vous" avec Livaï avec Armin, et il était fou de joie. J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre à un moment, car il a fait une crise typique des fans de yaois… Il tenait absolument à m'accompagner, mais j'ai bien sûr refusé. Sauf que quand il veut quelque chose, il est loin de cracher le morceau…

Il a quand même gagné une chose : J'ai accepté de manger avec lui, ainsi que de passer le début de l'après-midi ensemble. Au moins ça me permettra de ne pas trop stresser.

Je pensais que je n'allais pas manger grand chose, mais la bonne odeur émanant du fast food me fait changer d'avis instantanément. Après avoir passé commande et attendu cette dernière, nous nous installons confortablement avec notre plateau pour ensuite commencer à manger.

\- Au fait Eren, tu te souviens qu'on doit jouer pour le café Sina toute a l'heure ?

\- Quoi?

J'en ai lâché mon hamburger de surprise. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail…

\- On va dire que je le sais maintenant.

\- Oh mais peut-être qu'IL pourra te regarder !

\- Il sera peut-être partie d'ici là.

\- Peut-être pas, on doit commencer à 18h.

\- Mais pourquoi on y va si tôt? D'habitude on fait les soirées le weekend. C'est bizarre de nous faire jouer un mercredi en fin de journée…

\- C'est un test du patron. Le mercredi il y a beaucoup de monde qui va au centre commercial, ce qui amène beaucoup de client au café. Il pense que ça peut encore attirer plus de personnes. Tu es très tête en l'air en ce moment dis donc.

\- Hmmm…

\- Tu te souviens de notre plan de bataille au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prend ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui oublie tout.

\- Pfff...

Le café est tenu par le père de Marco. Il est plutôt sympathique, et nous a déjà laissé plusieurs fois jouer chez lui. Les clients sont plutôt content, et viennent souvent exprès pour nous voir.

Mais j'avais totalement oublié le fameux test d'aujourd'hui, qui coïncide presque avec le moment ou je vois Livaï. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

\- On aura qu'a passer par chez nous avant ton rendez-vous pour récupérer les instruments. On pourra ensuite les laisser dans la réserve en attendant.

\- Et tu va faire quoi en attendant l'heure ?

\- Je vais faire les magasins pardi ! Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais rester dans un coin pour vous espionner ?

\- En fait oui…

Il prend soudain un air faussement vexé, qui me fait sourire. Je le connais trop bien décidément…

\- Mais non, je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité voyons !

\- Tu as intérêt de toute manière.

\- Mais tu me racontera hein?

\- On verra.

On termine notre repas dans le calme, avec mon meilleur ami qui fais la tête. Ayant l'habitude, je l'ignore.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner, mais vu que tu m'ignore autant que je le garde.

J'ai suffisamment piqué sa curiosité pour qu'il se redresse tout à coup, les sens en alerte. (NDA : Je jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès xD Alerte / Alert… *sors*)

\- C'est quoi?

\- Tiens.

Je lui tend une enveloppe qu'il faisait en la regardant suspicieusement. Il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Mais… C'est quoi tout cet argent?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le weekend dernier j'ai participé à une émission que j'ai gagné… Et vu que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi et qu'on est une équipe, il est normal qu'on partage non?

\- Mais c'est…

\- Imagine toi tout ce que tu vas pouvoir acheter avec ça plutôt

\- Je vais peut-être voir pour remplacer mon synthé. Merci Eren. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour samedi.

Je lui fait une pichenette sur le nez, exaspéré par sa culpabilité.

\- Aie !

\- Mais oui, arrête un peu. Je suis triste que tu n'ai pas pu être là, mais cette émission était une opportunité exceptionnelle. J'en ai profité a fond, car l'opportunité risque pas de se représenter tout de suite.

\- A fond hum hum…

\- Je parle de l'émission Armin

Rien a faire, il est repassé en mode psychopathe pervers…

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que de la scène que tu as profité a fond…

\- Pfff tu m'exaspère tu sais?

L'après-midi passe très rapidement. Après avoir mangé nous avons fait un tour dans différents magasins. Armin voulait bien sûr qu'on s'arrête en librairie pour regarder les dernières sorties de mangas… On passe aussi au magasin d'instruments pour regarder les synthétiseurs ainsi que les guitares. Je ne voulais pas remplacer la mienne pour l'instant, mais je voulais quand même faire un repérage, au cas ou. La patron de la boutique commence à bien nous connaitre, et prend plaisir à nous aider et nous conseiller sur nos choix. Il me fait même gentiment essayer un nouveau modèle, qui je l'admet était vraiment génial. Mais je ne craque pas pour l'instant.

Armin a apparemment trouvé son bonheur, mais il compte craquer plus tard. Il reviendra peut-être avant le mini-concert de toute a l'heure.

L'heure approche, et on décide d'aller récupérer notre matériel pour ensuite rejoindre le café / bar. Armin reste un peu avec moi, avant de partir en me faisant un clin d'oeil appuyé, tout en me souhaitant bonne chance.

Je soupire d'exaspération, résigné sur le fait qu'il ne changera jamais. Pour faire passer le temps je décide de ressortir mon carnet afin de continuer ma chanson. Elle me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre en ce moment. J'ai beau faire des pauses pour y revenir plus tard, mais rien y fait, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. C'est très frustrant.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas net cette histoire de rendez-vous avec Erwin… Surtout que Mike avait trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas venir avec nous.

On arrive au niveau du café, et je n'aperçois aucun blond. En revanche un garçon aux cheveux châtains est présent. Il est en train de gribouiller dans un carnet. On dirait Eren...

Je sens que je vais tuer Hanji. Elle m'a mis au pied du mur pour pas que je me défile. J'ai foncé tête baissé dans son piège.

Je me retrouve maintenant partagé entre l'envie de tuer mon amie et d'aller rejoindre le gamin.

\- Hanji… Tu es morte.

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

\- Je parle du fait que comme par hasard Eren est ici mais pas Erwin !

\- Tu ne serais jamais venu si je t'avais dit la vérité !

Au moins elle ne cherche pas à mentir encore plus, c'est toujours ça…

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Oh je me suis trompée ? C'est trop mignon !

\- …

\- Lili un conseil si tu veux aller voir Eren vas-y maintenant, il y a une fille qui lui tourne autour…

Je me retourne pour regarder la scène. Effectivement une fille blonde tournait autour de lui, et je sentais la colère monter en moi.

\- Elle va le regretter.

\- Oooooh mon Lili est jaloux, c'est trop chou ! Je te laisse, soit sage avec Eren hein ? Et ne tue personne !

La traîtresse partie, je décide de rejoindre le gamin ainsi que de remettre cette fille a sa place.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Au lieu d'écrire je me contente de faire des dessins, énervé de ne pas avoir d'idées pour ma chanson. C'est comme si quelque chose me bloquait, qu'il y avait une barrière entre ma tête et la feuille. J'ai des idées, mais je n'arrive pas à les matérialiser avec des mots. Durant tout ce temps je ne fis pas attention à l'heure.

\- Bonjour, cette place est libre ?

Je lève ma tête de ma feuille pour faire face à une fille blonde qui a beaucoup trop forcé sur le maquillage. Elle avait quand même pas mal de culot pour s'inviter comme ça.

\- Non j'att-

\- Il est avec moi.

Il y avait qu'une seule voix qui était capable de me faire autant frémir. Le ton était sans appel.

C'est évidemment celle de Livaï, qui était arrivé à notre niveau pour fixer la fille avec son regard meurtrier. Il peut faire vraiment peur quand il s'y met… Il est vraiment bien habillé aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il porte met son corps en valeur… J'ai un peu chaud d'un coup. Je déglutis, tout en continuant de le détailler. J'en avait même oublié la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

\- Oh je… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il attendait quelqu'un…

\- Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis blondasse ?

\- B-b-bonne journée

Et la fille part limite en courant, sans se retourner. La situation était assez comique. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire franchement.

\- Et ça te fais rire gamin ?

\- J'avoue que oui. La pauvre fille n'avait rien fait de mal, et pourtant j'ai cru que tu voulais la tuer.

\- Tch. Peut-être. Ce genre de fille m'insupporte.

\- Je commence a avoir l'habitude. Rien que samedi dernier la maquilleuse n'arrêtait pas de me dévorer du regard… Mais j'ai ignoré.

\- Tu as du succès auprès de la gente féminine donc.

Je pouvais voir des éclairs traverser son regard orageux. Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai dit de mal… Je suis bizarre de penser que ce regard lui donne un côté sexy?

\- Oui, mais comme tu dois surement le savoir, je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

Un serveur passe prendre notre commande. J'opte pour un chocolat chaud, alors que Livaï choisi un thé noir.

\- Alors, comment avance ton texte?

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se souvenir de ça… Mais c'est vrai que c'est à cause / grâce à cette feuille qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- Pas terrible, c'est la page blanche… Les idées sont là, mais je n'arrive pas à les écrire. C'est vraiment frustrant.

\- Les mots sortiront surement au moment voulu.

\- Possible, mais j'ai peur au contraire de ne pas réussir à finir.

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu as souvent du mal à écrire des chansons complètes?

\- On peut dire ça.

On discute pendant un bon moment, en parlant surtout de musique. Il me parle de son travail de parolier et de compositeur, me donnant quelques astuces pour mes futurs textes. Nous parlons aussi un peu plus de nous personnellement. Je profite pour savourer la proximité que j'ai avec lui, même si une table nous sépare. Mon coeur bat très vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Cet homme sexy en diable me trouble vraiment…

Je peux enfin dire que je connais son nom ainsi que son âge. Comme je me doutais il a quand même quelques années d'écart puisqu'il a 24 ans. La différence se voit, mais ne me fait pas peur pour autant.

\- Au fait j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir, mais toute a l'heure je vais chanter quelques chansons ici. Je vais bientôt devoir me préparer, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Hmmm… Pas du tout. Je pense rester là pour te regarder du coup.

J'étais vraiment content qu'il décide de rester. J'espère juste que j'arriverai à me concentrer alors qu'il sera là…

\- Au fait Eren, que compte tu faire maintenant? Avec ta victoire tu as des chances d'être abordé par des maisons de disques par exemple. C'est un vrai tremplin pour toi cette émission.

\- Je rêve de percer dans la musique. Si on me propose quelque chose qui peut me convenir je serais très heureux d'accepter. Mais je vais devoir aussi tout faire pour obtenir mon diplôme, afin que mes parents me laissent tranquille. Ensuite je pourrais m'y consacrer à fond.

\- Ta famille ne prend pas ça d'un très bon oeil?

\- Ma mère m'encourage énormément, mais attache quand même beaucoup d'importance à mes études. Pour mon père en revanche c'est une autre affaire…

\- Je vois.

Sentant que je ne voulais pas trop en parler, il change lui-même de sujet. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant. En revanche par moments, j'avais l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire...

Malheureusement le temps passe décidément trop vite. Je voyais Armin arriver au loin, me faisant des grands signes.

\- Ereeeeeeeen !

\- Oh oh…

\- Tch, c'est qui ce cinglé qui hurle?

\- Oh c'est Armin… Mon meilleur ami. Il m'accompagne ce soir.

\- Il chante ?

\- Armin chanter ? Heureusement que non ! Mais c'est un très bon pianiste et compositeur en revanche.

Pendant ce temps Armin est arrivé à notre niveau. Il regarde Livaï, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

\- Ouaaaaa le fameux Livaï ! Eren m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

\- Hmmm vraiment ?

Il avait l'air exaspéré par l'attitude de mon meilleur ami, mais aussi interessé par ce qu'il vient de dire. N'empêche, c'est quand même très gênant tout ça…

J'évite son regard pénétrant pour me concentrer sur des personnes qui arrivent au café / bar. Il y a effectivement beaucoup de monde, en grande partie dans notre tranche d'âge. La terrasse continue à se remplir.

Je voyais le père de Marco nous faire signe de venir. C'est l'heure.

\- Bon Armin, si tu as de raconter n'importe quoi à Livaï, on pourrait peut-être aller se préparer ?

\- Let's go !

Il part en avant, me laissant seul avec Livaï. Je ne savais pas quoi dire…

\- Tu devrais facilement t'en sortir cette fois vu qu'il y a très peu de monde par rapport à samedi.

\- Oui c'est sûr

\- Bonne chance gamin

\- Merci…

Je sentais mon regard dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus dans son champ de vision.

La patron a l'habitude d'accueillir des musiciens, il a donc ce qu'il faut pour nous accueillir. Nous avons juste a brancher nos instruments sur les ampli et on était prêt. Nous jouons dehors, devant une terrasse pleine à craquer. Tout le monde attend patiemment que l'on commence. Des passants curieux s'arrêtent également pour nous observer.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Armin commence à jouer. Un son de piano se fait entendre. Il joue avec une aisance déconcertante. Je me concentre vers le public devant moi, et mon regard ne pu quitter celui de Livaï. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort, comme s'il allait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me concentrer avec un tel regard qui me fixe…

Pour reprendre contenance je ferme les yeux et je respire doucement, pour m'imprégner du son du piano. Une bulle commence à m'envelopper, et je pu me concentrer sur la musique. J'ouvre les yeux et amène mon micro à la hauteur de mes lèvres, pour finalement commencer à chanter.

 _(NDA : Eren chante Unravel en version acoustique)_

* * *

 ** _Pov Livaï_**

Cette musique… C'est exactement la même que la première qu'il a chanté samedi. Cette fois-ci, ils ont décidé de jouer une version acoustique.

Je ferme les yeux, pour me concentrer uniquement sur sa voix. Elle est douce, magnifique…

Et le blondinet joue assez bien je dois l'admettre. Ils forment un beau duo.

Pas mal de monde commence à se rassembler autour de la terrasse.

Tout le monde semble suspendu aux lèvres d'Eren… Moi le premier. La chanson est triste, mais il semble rayonner à cet instant. Il ne se contente pas de chanter les paroles, il les vit. J'ai l'impression de vivre ces paroles avec lui. Je sentais dans sa voix que par moments il était très ému. C'est comme s'il était un autre monde. Son monde.

Lors des moments où son regard se pose sur moi, je perdais le contrôle de mes pensées. Je me sens totalement désarmé et vulnérable face à lui et à sa voix. C'est très troublant…

J'avais qu'une seule envie à cet instant, celle de chanter avec lui. Mais je suis obligé de me retenir, pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. C'est tellement frustrant…

J'étais tellement concentré sur la musique que je ne faisais pas attention à la personne qui s'asseyait à côté de moi…

\- Oooooh c'est magnifique…

\- Ferme-là Hanji tu vois pas que j'écoute ?

\- Oh si si je vois… Et je vois aussi que tu le dévore du regard !

\- Tch…

\- Ah l'amour…

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi

\- Ose dire que tu ressens rien pour lui.

\- Je ressens rien pour lui.

\- Tu mens très mal Lili.

\- …

Je décide de l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur Eren, qui était en train de prononcer les dernières paroles. Les notes de piano s'égrènent jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Le temps se fige un instant, puis le public se met à applaudir chaleureusement la prestation du gamin. Je me surprend même à les rejoindre.

Eren et Armin remercient tout le monde, tout en profitant de saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Je les voyait échanger quelques mots, avant de jouer une nouvelle musique. Elle est beaucoup plus entrainante. Il était cette fois-ci avec sa guitare.

 _(NDA : Eren chante D-techno life, l'op 2 de Bleach)_

Le public qui avait écouté la première chanson dans un silence religieux sans esquisser le moindre geste, était cette fois-ci un peu plus démonstratif. Certains applaudissent en rythme, d'autres sautillent sur place… On se croirait à un mini-concert.

Lors des refrains il bouge en rythme avec le son de la guitare.

\- N'empêche, son ami blond est plutôt mignon…

\- C'est vrai, si on aime bien les têtes de champignons.

\- Tss tu dis n'importe quoi !

Je ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop captivé par le regard d'émeraude du gamin. Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres, que j'ai capturé il y a plusieurs jours… Puis sur son torse que j'ai pu voir entièrement nu. Mes pensées vagabondent de plus en plus loin, et je recommence a avoir chaud...

La musique s'achève sur une ovation du public, qui s'était considérablement agrandi depuis toute a l'heure. Beaucoup de monde était debout à cause du manque de place. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger.

Je suis persuadé qu'il a sa place dans notre groupe. Hanji et Mike ont l'air de le penser aussi, même si eux pensent aussi à Christa qui est arrivée deuxième lors de la compétition. Elle a l'air plutôt gentille, mais je doute un peu sur le fait qu'elle ai sa place parmi No Name.

Est ce que je manque d'objectivité a cause du gamin? Peut-être.

Il faut que je lui parle. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, mais je dois le faire. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais lui dire, et lui avouer. Le tout est de trouver le bon moment…

Et je sais que je n'en serais pas capable.

Et s'il tente quelque chose, est ce que je le repousse ou le laisse faire?

J'ai peur de me laisser aller avec lui. Il est encore jeune, avec des rêves plein la tête. Et moi je risque de ne pas être le bonne personne. J'ai un trop mauvais caractere pour ça…

Et pourtant il a déjà réussi à me faire perdre le contrôle sur moi-même plusieurs fois. Il a déjà beaucoup d'influence sur moi et sur mon comportement...

Dois-je me laisser une chance ? Dois-je croire à une possible relation entre lui et moi?

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'il y ai autant de monde ici. Le patron a eu raison de tenter le coup, car énormément de personnes non clientes sont arrivés petit à petit. Ils sont tous resté debout sans se plaindre à nous encourager. Certains ont même redemandé des chansons.

Avec Armin on prend le temps de saluer et de remercier tout le monde, avant de se retirer à l'intérieur du bar. Le patron nous sert une boisson et nous félicite pour votre prestation.

Je voyais la terrasse se vider petit à petit. Certaines personnes restent boire un verre. Il ne restait plus grand monde comparé a toute a l'heure. Mais LUI était toujours là. Comme s'il m'attendait.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de le regarder pendant que je chantais. Je ne voyais personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour rester calme malgré mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dès que je le regardait, mais je l'ai fait.

Lors du mini-concert, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Je veux être avec Livaï. Je veux être avec lui, et tant pis pour le regard des autres. Comme me l'avait dit Christa, je dois les ignorer. Beaucoup de mystère l'entoure, et je veux tout découvrir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi froid que ce qu'il peut montrer. Je le sens. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps a cette force qui m'attire vers lui. C'est peut-être trop rapide, mais je m'en moque.

Est ce que je peux dire que je suis amoureux? Je l'ignore… Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un. J'ai eu quelques histoires, mais sans importance. J'étais trop jeune pour assumer ce que j'étais. J'ai un peu mûris depuis.

Sans prévenir Armin je sors du bars pour rejoindre Livaï sur la terrasse. Ce dernier se lève en me voyant. Son amie Hanji est également présente.

\- Coucou Eren, tu étais génial !

\- Tu étais pas mal Eren

\- Merci…

\- Hmm qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre…

\- Rien, tout va bien. Tu veux marcher un peu Livaï?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je vais en profiter pour discuter avec ton ami le blondinet tien ! Soyez sage tous les deux, pas de bêtises !

Je préviens Armin accompagné de Hanji que je reviens bientôt, avant de partir ensuite avec Livaï. Armin avait l'air plutôt content de se retrouver en compagnie de l'amie de Livaï.

Je me dirige vers le parc, qui est à quelques minutes de là ou nous sommes. J'aime beaucoup me rendre dans ce parc qui surplombe la ville. La vue est encore plus belle de nuit.

Nous arrivons au niveau du banc où j'étais assis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

On discute pendant un long moment, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Le jour commençait à décliner, signe que je vais surement rentrer en retard chez moi. Tant pis, je trouverai bien une excuse.

On était soudain à court de sujet de discussion. On s'est tout les deux appuyé sur le rambarde pour admirer la vue. Le vent s'est levé, balayant nos cheveux et nos vestes. Je savoure ce silence apaisant, accompagné de la personne qui hante de plus en plus mes pensées.

Il y a presque personne qui se promène ici à cette heure. Au moins on sera tranquille.

Hmmm ça sonne très pervers quand même…

Livaï me regarde, intrigué par mon attitude, mais ne dis rien.

C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Il y avait juste lui, et personne d'autre.

\- Livaï je…

\- Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu-

Je saisi son bras pour le rapprocher de moi. Je me perd dans ses yeux gris, qui reflètent la surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qu-

Je le fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes mouvements. Ma main qui tenait son bras se place automatiquement en bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre est sur sa nuque. Il répond à mon baiser instantanément, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Ses mains se posent dans le creux de mon dos

Je me sens submergé par l'adrénaline. C'est comme si j'étais en train de sauter dans le vide. Cette sensation est tellement grisante…

Nos baisers sont de plus en plus brûlants et fiévreux. On recule petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Livaï tombe pour se retrouver assis sur un banc. Dans l'élan de sa chute, je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Une de ses mains saisit mes cheveux pour me faire approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'il pose l'autre sur ma hanche.

Je demande timidement l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il accepta immédiatement. Sa bouche s'ouvre de plus en plus, et ma langue vient chercher la sienne. Nos langues livrent un combat entre sensualité et fougue, tandis que mon corps se presse contre le sien. Je pouvais sentir son corps brûlant contre le mien, mais aussi son désir…

Je reprend tout à coup conscience de mes actes, comme si je m'étais fait électrocuté. Je me sépare de lui, à regret et haletant.

Nos mains sont toujours posés sur le corps de l'autre. Il me regarde intensément. Ce regard pourrait me faire consumer sur place.

Aucun mot n'est échangé, mais nos yeux parlent d'eux même.

Je voyais qu'il hésitait à me parler, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête Eren Jaeger

Il ne doit pas se rendre compte à quel point c'est réciproque… Et puis l'entendre prononcer mon prénom et mon nom de cette manière me donne littéralement la chair de poule. Comment il pouvait être aussi sexy avec une seule phrase ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment Livaï Ackerman.

On se contemple un long moment, puis il prend d'assaut mes lèvres, menant cette fois-ci la danse.

C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que plus rien ne comptait, à par nous deux.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Voila la suite, avec le fameux rendez-vous… J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes :)**

 **Pour les musiques je n'ai pas été originale avec Unravel, mais je l'adore tellement ! Et vu qu'en ce moment je suis a fond sur les scan de Tokyo Ghoul : re…**

 **Normalement le prochain chapitre sera le concert (surement en 2 parties minimum) ou on pourra voir Livaï en action :D Comme pour le concours, il se passera pas mal de choses. Je publierai le chapitre début de semaine prochaine.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Concert (Partie 1)

_Réponse à_ _Deydeykagamine_ _:_ _Coucou ! Je suis une grande fan de Unravel et de Tokyo Ghoul également, je suis contente si ça ne te dérange pas de l'avoir deux fois ^^_

 _La révélation de l'identité de Livaï arrive bientôt, patience ! Pour le rating et le lemon tu as posé une très bonne question ! Au tout début de la fiction je ne savais pas encore si j'allais en écrire, mais aujourd'hui il y a de grandes chances pour que j'en fasse :) Si c'est le cas je changerai le rating évidemment._

 _Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, et je ne compte pas l'abandonner ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère de tout coeur que tu continuera a lire mon histoire, et n'hésite pas à me laisser des review à l'occasion._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un review, bonnes vacances et à bientôt :D_

* * *

C'est le grand jour, celui du tant attendu concert de No Name. J'étais tellement excité que je me suis levé très tôt, pour ne pas réussir à me rendormir. Décidément depuis plus de deux semaines, je n'arrive plus à traîner au lit… Bizarre. Je me redresse sur le lit tout en m'étirant.

Je souris en repensant aux différents événements qui se sont passé cette semaine. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi au parc me revient en mémoire, et je rougis violemment à cette pensée.

Suite à cette merveilleuse journée, nous avons échangé quelques messages de temps en temps, et il m'a même téléphoné. Mais on est pas allé plus loin…

Je me demande comment on peut qualifier notre relation. Amour, attirance, amitié ambigue ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est rien de tout cela.

En faisant mon tour des réseaux sociaux sur mon téléphone, je constate qu'on a déjà pas mal parlé de moi. Vu que l'émission a été diffusée hier, c'est assez étonnant… Mais les journalistes ont les informations depuis un moments, ils devaient sûrement avoir hâte de tout publier.

Vu que cette compétition avait comme jury No Name, énormément de monde a du regarder. La nouvelle s'est répandue bien avant la diffusion, afin d'attirer le plus de téléspectateur possible. C'est quand même très intimidant, heureusement que l'émission n'était pas du direct…

Hier soir nous avons donc fait un plateau télé chez Armin. Il était tellement content de voir enfin l'émission ! Un vrai gosse. J'ai adoré ses réactions et ses remarques.

Il avait presque fait le fan hystérique lorsque j'ai déboutonné le haut de ma chemise. Mikasa se contentait de soupirer, sans faire de remarques.

Il a vraiment adoré mes performances, mais aussi celles de Christa. Nous avons donc passé un bon moment, même si la finale n'avait pas de suspense de notre côté.

Avec Armin et Mikasa nous nous sommes convenus de nous retrouver bien avant le concert afin de ne pas se retrouver tout au bout d'une longue file. On va probablement aussi manger un morceau avant.

Je continue de traîner au lit, réfléchissant cette fois-ci à cette maudite chanson que je n'arrive pas écrire. Mon esprit vagabonde vers Livaï, et des paroles totalement différentes me viennent en tête… Je change de page pour écrire un nouveau texte. Pendant un petit moment les paroles me viennent tout seul, comme si c'était une évidence. J'ai réussi à écrire deux couplets d'un coup, c'est un véritable exploit. Pourtant j'arrive à sécher sur le refrain…

Armin mon sauveur nous propose de le retrouver chez lui, avec Mikasa dès que possible. Je le rejoins avec joie, tandis que Mikasa vient un peu plus tard.

Bien évidemment, on se demande de quoi mon meilleur ami va vouloir me parler… Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai une parade.

\- Alors Eren , on a pas eu l'occasion de parler de cette fameuse soirée de mercredi !

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, comment ça s'est passé avec Hanji ?

\- Heuuuu bien, mais...

\- Vous aviez l'air assez proche quand nous sommes revenus !

\- Je peux vous retourner le compliment hein !

\- Tiens ça y est quand on parle de toi tu es sur la défensive…

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ici ! C'est toi qui a évoqué Hanji alors que je te parlais de Livaï.

\- Oui mais c'est pour toutes les fois ou tu as voulu tout savoir sur ma vie privée.

\- Tsss….

Finalement Armin a commencé à raconter sa soirée, d'un ton très calme. Il m'explique qu'il a la sensation que quelque chose se passe entre lui et Hanji, mais que pour lui c'est surtout parce qu'ils partagent pas mal de point communs. Il lui a donné son numéro de téléphone, qu'elle a accepté avec joie pour ensuite donner le sien. Depuis ils s'échangent beaucoup de messages. Il a un peu rougis lorsqu'il a tout raconté, c'est mignon.

\- Armin tu sais que tu rougis ?

\- …

Et bien sûr quand on dit à une personne qu'elle est en train de rougir, elle se remet à rougir de plus belle.

\- Oh tiens on dirait une tomate.

\- La ferme Eren.

\- Je suis choqué par tant d'agressivité...

Il me regarde avec des yeux revolver, et j'éclate de rire. Il fini par me rejoindre, n'arrivant pas à garder son sérieux plus longtemps.

Je finis par lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé de mon côté. Le fait que j'ai littéralement sauté sur Livaï pour l'embrasser, nos échanges sur le banc… Armin était bouche bée.

\- Wow c'était chaud quoi. Mais… Personne ne vous a vu ?

\- Tu sais a cette heure là il y a personne dans le parc…

\- Peut-être que des yaoistes se sont cachées derrière des arbres et le banc et vous ne les avez pas remarqué !

\- Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Et sinon… C'était comment ?

\- Génial.

Merde, je crois que j'ai répondu un poil trop vite.

\- Ha ha ! C'est beau l'amour…

\- Arrête un peu, je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est juste de l'attirance.

\- Mais bien sûr… Et moi je suis gay !

\- J'ai des doutes parfois.

\- Va te faire voir Eren

\- Tu es bien violent Armin aujourd'hui. C'est l'effet Hanji ?

\- …

J'éclate à nouveau de rire, heureux de lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Entre temps Mikasa nous a rejoint dans la chambre et nous regarde avec un drôle d'air. Je lui explique rapidement la situation, et elle me rejoint dans mon hilarité. C'était agréable de voir ma meilleure amie rire, elle qui n'est pas du tout du genre à montrer ce qu'elle pense ou ressens.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, nous nous dirigeons tous les 3 vers la salle où aura lieu le concert. Il commence à 20h, et on a quasiment deux heures d'avance. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est loin d'être les premiers… Il y a déjà une longue file composé de fans hystériques qui attendent qu'on ait accès à l'entrée.

L'attente est longue, mais heureusement qu'entre temps on croise des camarades de classe : Christa qui est bien sûr accompagnée d'Ymir, Sacha, Conny mais aussi Annie.

On reste ensemble tout en essayant de s'occuper comme on peut.

Je ne participe pas trop aux conversations, l'esprit trop préoccupé par des doutes venus me hanter.

Et si Livaï était en fait Levi?

Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est pourtant plus qu'évident…

Si Livaï et Levi sont la même personne, ça peut expliquer énormément de choses… La ressemblance physique plus que frappante, son métier dans le milieu de la musique, mais aussi sa voix.

Livaï m'a sorti une phrase la semaine dernière qui m'est toujours resté "Je suis plus proche de toi que tu le pense"...

Il me manque toujours LA preuve qui confirmerai tout, comme voir ses yeux.

\- Eren ? Arrête d'être dans la lune, on te parle !

\- Hein ?

\- Laissez le, il doit penser à son amoureux…

Armin avec son sourire pervers, le retour… A mon grand désespoir. Mikasa, ayant vu mon regard désespéré, donne une tape sur l'arrière de la tête du blond.

\- Laisse le tranquille un peu Armin.

\- Oh Eren a un chéri? Intéressant…

\- C'est qui c'est qui?

Tous mes amis se décident à me poser plein de questions en retour de la déclaration d'Armin. Je soupire et prend un air agacé, tout en décidant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Au fait Armin, comment va Hanji ?

\- Qu'est ce qu-

\- Mais mais mais attendez, Armin a une copine?

\- Non non c'est juste une connaissance !

\- Mais bien sûr...

Voilà l'attention est détournée sur Armin, mission accomplie. Tout le monde lui pose des questions, et en échange je suis tranquille.

Moi un traître ? Pas du tout.

L'accès à la salle est ouverte, et la file commence à s'avancer au rythme des entrées. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de suivre le mouvement.

Après nous avoir palpé et fouillé pour prévenir des objets dangereux, on pénètre enfin dans la salle. Salle qui au passage, est vraiment immense. Ce n'est rien comparé à l'émission…

En même temps avec un groupe aussi connu que No Name, il fallait bien s'y attendre.

Nous avons tous des places à l'avant, tout proche du premier rang. On allait être debout pendant un moment, mais c'est le prix à payer pour être au plus proche de la scène.

Cette salle peut contenir des milliers de personnes sans soucis. On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une salle aussi grande près de chez nous. Après ce n'est pas comme si notre ville était petite...

La scène est entièrement éclairée, une batterie très imposante trône au milieu. Tout à l'air prêt pour le spectacle. Il manque plus que le groupe…

Au fur et à mesure que le monde arrive, la salle est plongé dans un brouhaha de plus en plus intense. C'est à peine si on s'entend parler.

Je regarde l'heure, pour constater que le concert devait bientôt commencer.

Et peut-être que je serais enfin fixé…

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï / Levi_**

 _C_ 'est bientôt l'heure d'aller sur scène. Je me sens particulièrement nerveux…

Je termine de mettre en place la bande sur mes yeux avant de rejoindre Hanji et Mike dans la loge principale. Ils ont tous les deux fini de se préparer.

Hanji était en train de gratter sa guitare, tandis que Mike jouait avec ses baguettes. Je savoure le silence de la pièce pour essayer de rassembler mes idées.

\- Livaï ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Pour Eren.

\- Oui.

Je sais ce que Mike voulait dire. J'ai décidé quelque chose à la dernière minute, et on est vraiment pas sûr du résultat que ça pourrait donner. Sincèrement, ça passe ou ça casse…

Tout le monde a respecté mon choix, même s'ils ont peur que ça se passe mal.

Et vu que le gamin risque de me reconnaître si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il peut m'en vouloir et me détester…

J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais cette idée me fait peur.

Les heures que j'ai passé avec lui mercredi étaient vraiment agréable. Je me suis sincèrement surpris à m'être laissé faire lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi, au point de me laisser carrément dominer.

Comment arrive t-il à faire ça ? C'est vraiment troublant...

Tout ça prouve que sa présence change en partie ma manière d'être… Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne plus être moi même, d'être trop manipulé par mes sentiments.

Une partie de moi me dit de me laisser aller, tandis que l'autre veut que je prenne mes distances.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel part de moi écouter. Et de toute manière ce n'est plus trop le moment de penser à ça.

Il faut juste que je ne pense pas trop au fait qu'il est en ce moment présent dans la salle et tout ira bien.

La porte s'ouvre sur Erwin, notre manager qui nous accompagne depuis le début. Il s'occupe de tout ou presque, et fait en sorte qu'on reste dans l'anonymat. Sans lui notre identité aurait été révélé au grand jour depuis longtemps.

De plus il nous laisse énormément de libertés, et fait tout pour notre bien être.

Il est parfois assez pénible car il se prend souvent pour un commandant de l'armée, mais il sait rester calme même quand je l'envoie promener. De toute manière il sait qu'il vaut mieux pas trop me chercher.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouii !

\- Évidemment.

\- La salle est pleine à craquer. Il faut mettre la barre haute dès le début.

\- Tch.

Erwin et son habituel discours d'encouragement des troupes…

\- Et Livaï, tu es toujours sûr pour ce soir ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Mike, oui je suis sûr.

\- Bon je te fais confiance.. J'espère pour toi que ça se passera bien.

Je l'espère aussi. Et j'ai confiance en lui.

Aller, ce n'est plus le moment d'y penser. On verra bien.

On quitte les loges pour aller vers la scène. Hanji regarde discrètement le public pour revenir tout de suite vers nous.

\- Wow c'est vrai qu'il y a du monde !

\- Tu as peur binoclarde ?

\- Pas du tout !

La salle se plonge petit à petit dans la pénombre, comme lorsqu'un fil commence au cinéma. Le public devient étrangement silencieux, attendant sûrement notre apparition.

J'inspire un bon coup, avant de rejoindre la scène accompagné d'Hanji et Mike.

Instantanément le public reprend vie en nous applaudissant chaleureusement. Des personnes crient le nom de notre groupe, mon pseudo… Des filles hystériques hurlent en brandissant des pancartes du genre "Levi je t'aime !"...

Tch, c'est exaspérant. Pas étonnant que je sois gay si a chaque fois les filles sont aussi hystériques à ma vue. Et puis rien que de repenser aux différentes filles qui ont abordé Eren, je m'énerve encore plus.

Merde mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ou d'être jaloux.

Moi jaloux ? De mieux en mieux...

Les spots diffusant de la lumière de plusieurs couleurs se braquent sur nous. Le brouillard artificiel projeté par des machines recouvre la scène. Il reprend la couleur des éclairages.

On salue tout le monde chaleureusement, tout en les remerciant d'être venus. Je parcours les premiers rangs afin de repérer le gamin. Il est effectivement bien là, avec probablement des amis.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Je pouvais très facilement lire l'expression de son visage. Il a l'air déstabilisé. Je ne sais pas si c'est a cause de moi, car il ne peut clairement pas voir si mes yeux sont posés sur lui.

Il passe son temps à me déstabiliser sans s'en rendre compte, ce n'est que justice.

A-t-il déjà deviné mon identité? Possible.

\- Alors le public vous êtes prêt pour ce soir?

\- Ouiiiiiii !

\- C'est parti !

Mike et Hanji commencent à jouer. Le son de la batterie ainsi que de la guitare envahit toute la salle. On est tous dans notre élément. J'attend quelques secondes, avant de prononcer la fameuse phrase :

\- Hizamazuke butadomo ga !

\- Kyaaaaaaaaa !

Je soupire discrètement avant de commencer à chanter, mon regard rivé sur celui d'Eren.

 _(NDA : Livaï chante Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga, qu'on entend dans l'anime Attaque des titans Junior Hight School. C'est le seiyu de Livaï, Hiroshi Kamiya qui chante. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter sur youtube su vous ne la connaissez pas !)_

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Est-ce moi qu'il regarde aussi fixement? Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donne.

Je suis vraiment déstabilisé. J'ai le souffle coupé. Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je me secoue mentalement pour arrêter de me focaliser sur lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis face à mon idole, celui qui m'a inspiré et donné envie d'aller plus loin dans ma passion. Et peut-être que je suis aussi devant la personne qui m'attire.

Être à un concert c'est quand même tout autre chose que d'écouter un album chez soi. On a l'ambiance, le groupe devant soi… Je suis fan de No Name depuis le début ou presque, et je n'ai pourtant jamais eu l'occasion d'aller les voir en concert.

Maintenant que j'y suis… Je ne regrette pas.

Lorsqu'il commence à parler puis prononce la fameuse phrase " Hizamazuke Butamo ga", mon corps frissonne malgré lui. Un frisson si caractéristique de la voix de Livaï… Il y a que sa voix qui arrive a autant me faire frémir.

Lorsque la musique commence enfin, le public hurle de joie.

Levi est tellement charismatique a cet instant. Il chante un des plus grand succès du groupe. Et décidément, j'ai l'impression que je ne me lasserai jamais de sa voix.

Ils sont tous les trois à l'aise et ça se voit. Le public est survolté, tout comme mes amis. Je me joins également à eux, emporté par le rythme de la musique.

Je comprend pourquoi des personnes vont parfois plusieurs fois à des concerts de leur groupe ou chanteur préféré. Cette sensation lorsqu'on assiste à un concert est indescriptible. Plus rien n'existe, la musique est tellement forte qu'elle nous enveloppe tout entier.

J'espère un jour avoir la chance de chanter sur une aussi grande scène… Etre soutenu par un aussi grand public doit être génial.

Une fois la musique terminée, une ovation rempli la salle des tonnerres d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements.

Les chansons s'enchaînent, et je suis de plus en plus conquis. Voir Levi évoluer sur scène, c'est vraiment quelque chose…

Il dégage une aura puissante. Et puis il est tellement sexy… Et je suis persuadé qu'il en joue, se permettant toutes les audaces.

Comme tirer sur sa cravate pour desserrer son col de chemise, de manière très sensuelle…

Mais le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi qu'il regarde en faisant cela.

Mon hypothèse sur Levi me revient en tête, et ne me quitte plus de la soirée. Comment dois-je réagir s'il est bien Livaï, la personne qui m'attire ? La personne que j'ai embrassé mercredi ?

Je serais probablement heureux… Mais ce n'est pas cette facette de lui qui m'attire a première vue. J'idolâtre Levi, mais pour ce qui est de Livaï c'est tout autre chose… Quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple idolâtrie.

Et la je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Armin toute a l'heure.

Je me fige soudainement alors que le reste du public est en mouvement, suivant le rythme de la musique.

Tout ce que je ressens pour lui serait de l'amour ?

A chaque fois qu'il est là j'ai envie d'être proche de lui pour ne plus le quitter. Il envahit toutes mes pensées, et parfois même mes rêves.

Et la tout de suite j'ai une irrésistible envie d'aller sur scène pour embrasser Levi. Telle la gravitation, mon corps est attiré par le sien. Comme si une part de moi savait au fond de lui qu'il était vraiment.

La salle est en délire, et reprend en chœur la plupart des titres, encouragé par Levi. Des filles hurlent son prénom, l'ambiance est survolté.

La dernière chanson s'achève sous les applaudissements du public. Levi se rapproche du bord de la scène, probablement pour faire une annonce.

\- Le concert vous plait ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Tant mieux, il va bientôt reprendre ! J'ai juste une annonce à faire avant.

Je le vois parcourir la salle du regard, puis s'arrêter sur moi. On dirait qu'il hésite à continuer…

\- Vous savez que nous avons été membres du jury pour une émission télévisé n'est ce pas? Elle a d'ailleurs été diffusée hier.

Le public acquiesce en cœur pour la plupart.

\- Pour ceux qui ont vu l'émission, qui est le gagnant ?

\- EREN !

Mes amis se retournent tous vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

\- Bien, et est ce que pour vous il l'a mérité ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Est ce que ça vous dirait de l'entendre sur scène ce soir avec moi ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose, mais ma tête refuse de réfléchir à quoi exactement. Une boule s'est logé au creux de mon estomac. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, comme si j'étais devenu une statue.

Il se tourne vers moi et tend la main dans ma direction.

\- Eren en tant que gagnant de l'émission je t'invite à chanter un duo avec moi. Et c'est un ordre, tu n'as pas le choix.

…

…

…

What ?

* * *

 **Hey ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voila la première partie du concert de No Name ! Alors est ce que la fin était prévisible pour vous?**

 **J'ai tenté de créer un effet de surprise, que je voulais faire bien avant l'écriture du chapitre 1, c'est dire !**

 **Alors quels sont vos hypothèses pour la suite de l'histoire ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)**

 **Suite à la question de Deydeykagamine, j'ai une question pour vous : Pour ou contre les lemons ?**

 **Au début je ne savais pas encore si j'allais en écrire, mais plus le temps passe et plus je pense que oui.**

 **Je changerai le rated évidement pour mieux correspondre à l'histoire. Si ça dérange quelqu'un, je pourrais tout simplement le séparer du reste de l'histoire en mettant une ligne de séparation, mais aussi en précisant le début et la fin.**

 **Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne la suite vendredi, avec le fameux duo ! Le chapitre contiendra surement un peu de song-fic :)**

 **A bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits mots :D**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Concert (Partie 2)

**_Réponse à_** _ **Calinneuelbus :** Coucou ! Il y a pas de soucis pour le bug de téléphone, ça arrive :)_

 _Merci infiniment pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup, je suis contente si ma fiction te plait. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu apprécie la suite. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de ce chapitre :)_

 _Je prend note pour le lemon ;) Il faut que je commence à y réfléchir d'ailleurs, il ne vas pas tarder a arriver.._

 _A bientôt !_

 _ **Réponse à Deydeykagamine :** Coucou ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ta review spécialement brouillon, mais ce n'est pas grave je vais répondre aux deux que tu as posté :)_

 _Je suis contente de l'effet de surprise que j'ai créer pour la fin ! Du coup les hypothèses volent en éclat et il faut réfléchir à d'autres possibilités ;) J'espère que la suite des événements te plaira._

 _Pour la voix du seiyu de Livaï on est deux ! J'adore sa voix, que je trouve tellement sexy… Dès que j'entend Livaï parler dans la série, je deviens une vraie fangirl x) Pour Levi je le prononce à la manière française pour différencier le pseudo de son prénom dans la fiction ^^_

 _Je sais qu'Hiroshi Kamiya double pas mal de personnages, mais je n'ai pas encore vu Kuroko no Basket et Norogami. Mon cerveau quand j'ai vu Livaï chanter dans la série : iejijfifhjirhjrihjtfihjirhfihfi x) Pour Armin j'adore son côté fudanshi, et je compte bien pousser les choses dans ce sens ! Pour Hanji aussi d'ailleurs, j'aime le fait que les deux meilleurs amis aient un côté yaoiste :)_

 _Si tu perd la tête à cause de ma fiction, la suite ne risque pas d'arranger les choses :D Et si tu vas dans un asile tu ne pourra pas lire la suite xD_

 _Pour les lemon je séparerai avec des lignes en précisant le début et la fin pour ceux qui ne veulent pas en lire, ça peut arriver. Je m'amuse à brouiller les pistes pour le premier lemon, avec la question que tout le monde se pose : Ereri ou Riren ? ^^_

 _Au cas ou tu devrais préparer ton côté fushoji pour ce chapitre, je dis ça je dis rien :p Et si je met des lignes pour séparer les moments un peu chaud hors lemon, il risque de ne plus avoir d'effet de surprise ^^ Mais c'est à envisager._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des review :) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense du prochain chapitre, j'aime blablater !_

 _Bisous et à bientôt :D_

* * *

 _ **POV Eren**_

Le public acclame cette décision, apparemment content de cette surprise. La plupart des personnes prononcent mon prénom, m'enjoignant à rejoindre mon idole sur scène.

Ma tête se vide instantanément, j'oublie absolument tout. C'est comme si on m'avait proposé de sauter en parachute… Sans parachute.

Levi me demande de chanter avec lui? Comme ça, sans préparation ? Mais mais mais….

Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

Je vois bien un article dans les magazines, du genre " _Eren le vainqueur de l'émission New Star est mort d'une crise cardiaque, suite à la demande de son idole de chanter avec lui sur scène devant des millier de personnes"._

Je sens que j'ai des difficultés à respirer. J'essaye à tout prix de me calmer, pour pas refaire une crise devant tout le monde. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment. Tout est flou autour de moi, j'ai du mal à distinguer qui parle…

Je suis figé, comme une statue. Je n'ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Vu que la vision de certains prédateurs est basé sur le mouvement, peut-être qu'il ne me verra pas si je reste immobile ? Comme les enfants qui ferment les yeux en pensant être cachés.

Ou alors il y a peut-être un autre Eren dans la salle ? Pff, comme s'il y avait un autre Eren gagnant d'une émission de chant...

\- Eren ?

Levi m'appelle à nouveau, et au ton de sa voix on dirait qu'il est… Inquiet? Contrairement aux autres, j'arrive à entendre sa voix plutôt clairement. La scène étant un peu surélevé par rapport au public, il s'est accroupi afin d'être à mon niveau. Sa main est toujours tendue vers moi.

\- Eren !

\- Eren tu devrais y aller !

\- Eren Eren Eren !

Armin, Christa ainsi que tout le public m'encourage à y aller. Mes traîtres d'amis me poussent vivement en direction de la main tendue par Levi. Tout le monde me laisse passer, et j'arrive enfin au niveau de sa main.

J'hésite quelques secondes, avant de finalement la saisir pour me hisser sur scène.

Une vague de chaleur parcours ma main et mon bras, jusqu'au reste de mon corps. Mon coeur rate des battements, ma tête tourne légèrement.

Ce n'est pas le moment de t'évanouir Eren...

Je me retrouve aux côtés de Levi, devant une salle immense. Le public lance des encouragements tout en m'applaudissent.

Mon regard parcourt l'ensemble du public, pour se fixer finalement sur mes amis. Ils me font tous de grands signes d'encouragement. Seule Mikasa paraissait vraiment inquiète. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était prête à venir me chercher au besoin. Pendant ce temps je sentais le regard de Levi sur moi, attendant surement une quelconque réaction.

C'est vraiment fou... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis devant autant de personnes, là tout de suite. Des personnes hurlent mon prénom, en plus de celui de Levi.

Se faire encourager aussi chaleureusement me redonne du courage. Mon idole me tend un micro, que je saisis en frôlant par inadvertance sa main. Ce contact me fait l'effet d'une décharge. Je l'observe quelques instant avant de m'adresser au public.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui !

Le public à l'air très heureux de me voir sur scène. Moi qui rêvais de me retrouver devant un aussi grand public, je ne pensais pas que ce rêve allait se réaliser de sitôt. Je veux dire, c'est irréel. Je n'ai pas le talent de Levi, et pourtant je suis là à ses côtés.

Je devrais peut-être me pincer pour voir si je rêve ? Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter.

\- Tout va bien ?

Levi me fixait, tout en éloignant le micro de sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende me parler. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, et je ressens à nouveau la force invisible qui veut que je me rapproche de lui. Je résiste à cette pulsion car ce n'est pas du tout le moment...

Ce n'est pas comme si des milliers de personnes nous regardaient après tout.

\- Oui…

 _Je n'y arriverais jamais._

Il se rapproche jusqu'à mon oreille, pour me chuchoter le titre de la chanson qu'on va interpréter en duo. Je frémis face à cette soudaine proximité… Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud, me faisant perdre tous les moyens. Mon regard parcourt le haut de son torse, toujours dénudé depuis toute a l'heure ou il a desserré le col. Je déglutis tout en essayant de conserver mon calme.

Il s'éloigne très rapidement de moi pour s'adresser au public, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Je connaissais la chanson par coeur, mais j'essayais quand même de me la remémorer, de la ressentir.

Mon regard ne quitte pas ce corps sublime qu'est celui de Levi.

Surement le corps de la personne qui m'attire qui plus est.

La musique retentit dans toute la salle. Le public nous encourage de vive voix. La voix de Levi, suave et sensuelle, fait frissonner chaques parcelles de mon corps.

Je vais chanter une chanson très... Suggestive avec Levi, que je soupçonne d'être Livaï…

Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup avant de les rouvrir, pour poser mon regard sur Levi. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que je dois chanter en même temps que lui. J'essaye d'oublier tout ce qui m'entoure, pour me concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson.

Je me tourne vers le public, et nous commençons à chanter à l'unissons, nos voix se mélangent parfaitement avec la musique.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï / Levi_**

Le gamin à l'air de tenir le choc, comme je l'espérais. Il est surpris bien sûr, mais se comporte de manière professionnelle. S'il est troublé, il ne le montre pas plus que ça.

Au moins il ne s'est pas évanoui sur place, c'est toujours ça…

On peut dire que le test est déjà à moitié réussi.

J'ai volontairement proposé à Eren de venir chanter avec moi sur scène, pour voir comment il allait se comporter. Il a hésité à venir, ce que je comprend. Mais le fait qu'il est accepté de monter sur scène devant des milliers de personnes à mes côtés me rassure quand à sa future place parmis nous.

S'il l'accepte bien évidemment.

Au pire je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Je sais me montrer très persuasif quand je le veux.

Je fais signe à Mike et Hanji de commencer à jouer. Entre temps la binoclarde a troqué sa guitare contre son synthétiseur. La musique enveloppe toute la salle, et je me tourne vers Eren. Ses yeux émeraudes me regarde avec un air déterminé.

Il y avait aussi autre chose… Mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement.

Je commence à chanter, de suite suivi par Eren. Sa voix se mélange parfaitement à la mienne, et apporte quelque chose en plus. On dirait que nos voix sont faites pour être en symbiose.

Et je ne cache pas que j'adore sa voix… Et j'admet avoir choisi cette musique dans un but précis. Si Eren a déjà des doutes sur mon identité, il risque de comprendre la raison de ce choix. J'aurais pu écrire cette chanson en pensant à lui, ce qui n'est pourtant pas le cas.

 ** _(NDA : Livaï et Eren chante Masked Bitch, un cover chanté par Shoose. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter sur youtube si vous ne la connaissez pas !)_**

 _Ah c'est vraiment irritant_

 _Briser la routine me donne juste le vertige_

 _Cette expression, cette voix, ce regard, tout est si désagréable_

 _Je les déteste tellement_

Avant de te rencontrer, ma routine était toujours la même. Mais depuis quelques temps tu es constamment dans mes pensées, et tu me change sans t'en apercevoir. Mes pensées sont constamment tournés vers toi, ton regard, ta voix...

Je ne sais pas si je dois te haïr ou t'aimer pour ça.

 _Destin ? Miracles ? Ils n'existent pas_

 _J'ai arrêté d'espérer quoique ce soit_

 _Je m'en fiche si je ne suis pas le premier, tout me va_

 _Prend moi complètement_

Je ne crois pas aux miracles ni au destin. Je n'espérais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi un jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est dès que je suis avec toi tu me domine complètement, comme si tu me désarmait avec ta présence. Comme si tu me tenais.

 _Refrain_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour, je ne supporte pas ce sentiment_

 _Quand les formes de passions implacables sont pleines d'attrait_

 _Ferme tes yeux, retiens ton souffle_

 _Et rêve juste de quelqu'un d'autre_

J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais pas besoin d'un sentiment comme l'amour. J'ai vécu très longtemps avec cette idée. Tu me fais prendre conscience que je rate beaucoup de choses.

Je devrais te dire de t'éloigner de moi, mais mon égoïsme m'en empêche.

 _N'importe ou, emmène moi avec toi_

 _Maintenant expire ton admiration_

 _Montre-moi la passion sur tes lèvres  
Jusqu'à ce que nos corps se fondent, enchevêtrés d'un bonheur agonisant_

Je sais que tu m'admire, que tu admire le personnage de Levi… Mais qu'est ce que ça sera quand tu découvrira la vérité ? Tu aimeras qui ? La personne ou le chanteur ?

Je repense aussi à nos échanges de mercredi soir… Que j'aimerais recommencer dès que l'occasion se représentera.

 _Pause instrumentale_

J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais qu'on chante un couplet en alternance, et il a l'air d'avoir compris mon geste. Le public nous acclame et nous encourage à continuer. Les spots lumineux changent de couleurs et clignotent rapidement.

Je me tourne cette fois-ci vers Eren, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. La timidité a quitté son regard, il me fixe avec beaucoup d'intensité. On dirait qu'une flamme brûle au fond de ses yeux émeraudes.

J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi il pense...

 _Une illusion déformée, une réalité désordonnée_

 _Mais la vérité nue s'avère plutôt déconcertante_

 _Ces doigts fin sur ton dos_

 _Ils ne doivent pas devenir miens_

Tout se mélange autour de moi. Il n'y a plus de public, plus de concert, plus de No Name… Juste la musique, toi et moi. Je pourrais te toucher tellement on est proche. Et parcourir ton corps de mes doigts… Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le moment.

 _Luxure ? Envie ?_

 _Ce n'est pas possible_

 _J'ai détruit ma ferveur et ma jalousie immature_

 _Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !_

Luxure, envie, attirance, passion… Beaucoup de sensations et de sentiments se confondent en moi. Et ton regard me fait littéralement perdre la tête. Dès que tu es près de moi je perd le contrôle. Tes yeux m'hypnotisent et me donne envie de te provoquer… Et de te posséder.

 _Refrain_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour, je ne veux pas l'endurer_

 _Céde juste à tes désirs, pourquoi freiner tes sentiments?_

 _Ferme tes yeux et retiens ton souffle_

 _Et rêve juste de quelqu'un d'autre_

On chante tous les deux en face à face, on est en parfaite synchronisation. Tu ne me quitte pas du regard, et j'ai l'impression qu'une lueur de désir brille dans tes yeux.

J'ai toujours pensé ne jamais vouloir endurer les sentiments comme l'amour… Mais on dirait que tu veux tout faire voler en éclat. J'ai maintenant envie d'essayer.

 _Je ne connais pas la culpabilité_

 _Emmène moi partout ou tu vas_

 _Montre-moi la passion sur tes lèvres  
Jusqu'à ce que nos corps se fondent ensemble_

 _Je vais te laisser me sentir jusqu'à ce que tu sois corrompu_

La première fois ou j'ai osé t'embrasser, tu as corrompu mon cœur. Quitte a être totalement altéré par toi, j'aimerai que ce soit corps et âme. Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a pu faire.

Et j'aimerais te corrompre à mon tour, de toutes les manières possibles.

 _Pause instrumentale_

On se tourne autour, dans un cercle de plus en plus petit. Nos corps finissent par s'effleurer… Je tressaille face à ce contact. Dès que l'on s'éloigne, j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier t'appelle. Ressens-tu la même chose de ton côté ?

On pousse tous les deux des sons suggestifs, causant l'hystérie des filles dans la salle. Il est tellement convaincant que j'en ai des frissons… J'aimerai être la personne qui est à l'origine de ses sons.

C'est vraiment difficile de résister à sa voix, ses yeux mais aussi son corps… Tout son être est un appel à la luxure. On finit par se partager mon micro, et ton visage est de plus en plus proche du mien...

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour, je ne supporte pas ce sentiment_

 _Quand les formes de passion implacables sont pleines d'attrait_

 _Ferme tes yeux, retiens ton souffle_

 _Et rêve juste de quelqu'un d'autre_

On se connait que depuis peu de temps, mais je sais que j'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin. On est très différent, on a un écart de quelques années en âge... Mais je m'en moque complètement. Ce sont ces différences entre nous qui m'attire.

 _Ton aura est pleine de solitude_

 _Tu t'es détourné de moi mais je ne vais pas te blâmer_

 _Touche moi plus, trompe moi complètement_

 _Et ne me réveille jamais de ce rêve_

Si j'ai jamais voulu aimer quelqu'un, c'est en grande partie à cause de la peur de l'abandon… Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas si un jour tu devais me quitter pour un autre.

Cette chanson illustre parfaitement mes sentiments contradictoires. Je ne sais pas s'il la comprendra, mais je l'espère sincèrement.

Je n'ai pas quitté Eren des yeux durant presque toute la chanson. Et j'ai remarqué une chose, une qualité importante pour un chanteur. Il brille sur scène. Le charisme qu'il dégage naturellement donne envie de l'écouter, et il interprète les chansons à merveille.

La musique s'achève, et le public est en délire. Des gens hurlent, applaudissent, crient nos noms… C'était de la folie. Je me tourne vers le public a regret.

\- J'espère que ce duo improvisé vous a plu !

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Je suis honoré d'avoir pu chanter devant vous aux côtés de Levi. Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil !

La salle entière applaudit sa performance, et il le mérite vraiment. Ses prestations ne sont pas parfaites, mais il a le temps de s'améliorer. Il me surpassera surement d'ici quelques années… Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour un duo improvisé devant des milliers de personnes, il a vraiment assuré.

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau… Et Eren hoche discrètement la tête, tout en me souriant.

Son sourire est une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu.

Quelque chose se passe à cet instant, quelque chose que j'ai du mal à décrire. C'est comme si en chantant tous les deux, nous avons passé un autre stade dans notre relation. Même si je n'ai pas de mot pour la qualifier.

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je viens de passer un moment unique, merveilleux. Ce duo avec Levi est indescriptible… Je peux dire que j'ai passé un des meilleurs moments de ma vie, avec le concours, mais aussi les moments passés avec Livaï.

Le public nous acclame, tout en hurlant nos noms. Je les remercie chaleureusement tout en faisant des signes de la main.

J'avais l'impression de partager un moment très privilégié. Moi qui a toujours la sensation d'être dans une bulle lorsque je chante, je me suis cette fois-ci retrouvé dans celle de Levi. C'était impressionnant, mais aussi déstabilisant.

Au final j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à chanter avec lui. C'est aussi un énorme privilège.

Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'un tel public, mais j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux. Et les personnes présentent dans la salle ont l'air plutôt contentes. C'est le principal.

Je sentais un regard sur moi. Je quitte le public des yeux, pour finalement regarder Levi.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme si plus rien autour de nous n'existait.

En chantant en duo avec lui, j'ai eu l'impression d'être en pleine discussion. Les paroles qu'on a chanté m'ont particulièrement touché. Levi chantait avec son cœur, comme si ses paroles qu'il a écrit un jour m'était adressé.

Je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte si je ne le soupçonnais pas d'être Livaï Ackerman.

\- Nous allons maintenant faire une pause, mais nous revenons très vite !

Levi me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais avec étonnement. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me veut…

Le public nous accompagne de la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision. Je suis les membres du groupe, jusqu'à me retrouver dans un couloir avec les loges.

\- Levi tu veux qu'on parle av-

\- Plus tard, j'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul.

\- Oh.

Et la guitariste, qui est probablement Hanji, fait un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Eren tu as vraiment assuré ce soir, tu as beaucoup de talent.

\- Merci…

\- Si Levi te fait fait du mal hurle on est pas loin !

\- …

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle insinue ?

\- Arrête tu vas lui faire peur

\- Mais M-

\- Bon vous avez fini oui !

Levi ouvre la porte de sa loge, puis me laisse entrer. Je ressens tout à coup un nœud au niveau de mon estomac… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut se passer.

La loge est grande, assez pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Un bureau trône dans un coin, avec à côté un endroit prévu pour le maquillage. Un grand canapé longe l'un des murs, avec quelques sièges autour. Une télévision est accroché au mur opposé. On se croirait presque dans un petit appartement.

Je rentre à l'intérieur, puis Levi ferme la porte derrière nous. Je me retrouve seul, dans la même pièce que lui… Aucun de nous deux ose s'exprimer.

\- Eren...

\- …

Je le rejoins pour me retrouver près de lui. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, qui est de plus en plus saccadé. Il est nerveux, tout son être l'exprime. Un silence s'installe, un silence qui voulait tout dire. Aucun de nous deux voulait le briser. La tension est palpable.

Je suis de plus en plus sûr de moi désormais.

J'approche doucement mes doigts pour toucher la bande blanche qui recouvre ses yeux. Je le saisis délicatement, mais attend un quelconque signal avant d'aller plus loin. Je sens qu'il hésite. Il hoche finalement la tête en signe d'accord, et je saisis le tissu pour le dérouler doucement de sa tête. J'ai l'impression de prendre un temps fou à le faire, comme si le temps tournait au ralenti.

Une fois la bande retirée, je me retrouve devant des yeux fermés.

Je soupire, bien résigné à dire de vive voix ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps.

\- Livaï…

Au son de ma voix prononçant son prénom, il ouvre finalement les yeux. Je me retrouve devant des iris gris…

Son regard me déboussole. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi froid, mais j'ai l'impression de voir du désir mélangé à de la crainte.

Au bout d'un moment il a fini par détourner le regard, pour fixer un point invisible dans la pièce. Je saisis son menton délicatement, pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

Des détails venant de la chanson me reviennent en tête, et je pense deviner ce à quoi il pense.

\- Livaï ce n'est pas le chanteur qui m'attire, c'est toi. Depuis le début c'est toi. Si tu n'étais pas le chanteur de No Name, je ressentirai la même chose.

Ses yeux brillent d'un nouvel éclat, alors qu'il me dévisageait. Il ne voulait toujours pas parler.

\- Je veux être avec toi.

Comme s'il attendait ces mots depuis le début, il pousse un soupir de résignation avant de saisir mon haut pour me rapprocher de lui. Après quelques secondes de contemplation yeux dans les yeux, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son geste m'a complètement électrisé. Je répond a son baiser immédiatement, tout en l'enlaçant. Je le sens tressaillir quelques instants, mais il se laisse faire. Il saisit ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser, et mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'obtempère en l'ouvrant petit à petit, et je sens sa langue chercher la mienne. Une fois réunies elles entament un ballet endiablé ou la passion laisse place à la fougue et au désir.

Je me sens emporté dans un tourbillon de luxure, d'ardeur, de passion, de folie… J'ai perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Je prend cette fois-ci le dessus en le faisant reculer contre la porte. Je peux voir de la surprise dans son regard, mais aussi de la capitulation. Mes instincts primaires prennent le dessus sur le reste... Je saisis ses mains pour les mettre au niveau de sa tête et les maintenir contre la porte avec les miennes, tandis que mon corps se serre de plus en plus contre le sien. Je balade quelques instants mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou et sa clavicule. Il lâche un petit gémissement, qui me donne envie d'aller plus loin. Je presse fortement mes lèvres contre son cou, aspirant la peau fine et douce. Le corps de Livaï se cambre face à ce contact.

Je dépose des baisers sur son cou, avant de revenir sur sa bouche.

Je sépare mes lèvres des siennes quelques instants afin de retrouver mon souffle. Je contemple Livaï, qui est aussi en manque d'air. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, en une invitation à revenir les prendre.

Je repars à l'assaut de sa bouche, tout en lâchant ses mains qui viennent se poser sur ma tête, saisissant mes cheveux. Il passe finalement une main sous mon haut, ses doigts caressant mon torse. Il cherche à reprendre le contrôle de notre échange, et je le laisse faire. Je savoure les caresses de ses doigts sur mon corps, et ne pu freiner des gémissements de plaisir. Son autre main caresse mon dos, jusqu'à descendre au niveau de mes fesses… Ses lèvres ne quittent pas les miennes alors qu'il est en train d'explorer mon corps.

S'il veut aller plus loin je le laisserai faire sans hésiter...

Toc toc toc !

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Vous ne me détestez pas trop ? x)**

 **L'auteur sadique est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **Comment ça j'ai coupé quand il fallait pas ? Même pas vrai d'abord :o**

 **Et puis je rappelle que le concert est en pause, ce n'est pas encore la fin… Le public attend du coup ^^ Comme quoi il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en peu de temps.**

 **Alors qui est la personne qui a osé interrompre notre couple préféré?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la suite et fin du concert !**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos review :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Concert (Partie 3)

_**Réponse à Deydeykagamine :** Coucou toi ! J'ai vu le court métrage In a Heartbeat, et j'ai adoré, c'était vraiment magnifique ! J'écoute les vocaloid depuis peu, mais j'adore ça ^^ C'est Shoose qui reprend Masked Bitch version Livaï, et j'adooooore *-* A ce qu'il parait c'est lui qui chante la plupart des cover dont if u do do et non pas Hiroshi Kamiya. En revanche c'est bien Hiroshi qui chante Hizamazuke Butadomo ga. Shoose chante de la même manière, et la ressemblance est très troublante._

 _If you do do est ma musique préférée, et franchement c'est en partie grâce à elle si j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire. Car a chaque fois j'imagine Eren et Livaï la chanter tous les deux :) C'est ce qui va arriver plus tard dans l'histoire ;)_

 _Je ne connaissais pas tous les titres que tu as cité, mais j'ai tout écouté et j'aime beaucoup ;)_

 _J'aime être sadique, et je profite d'être auteur pour l'être hahah._

 _Pour les review je suis comme toi, je fais presque la fangirl a chaque fois qu'on m'en écrit une ! J'accord beaucoup plus d'importance aux review qu'aux vues, et j'adore partager et répondre à tout le monde._

 _C'est vrai que la température monte de plus en plus ! Et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger au fil des chapitres ! J'espère que tu as ta poupée vaudou pour le chapitre à venir ^^_

 _La pause du concert est déjà en cours, du coup il reste plus beaucoup de temps à Eren et Livaï maintenant :p_

 _Ce n'est pas grâve si tu m'a envoyé deux review, au contraire ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es hyper enthousiaste :)_

 _Pour le chapitre j'ai effectivement fait une song-fic, et j'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée de le poster à cause de ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui plaît à tout le monde… Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et je compte bien en refaire :) C'était une bonne manière de parler des sentiments de Livaï, qui correspondaient bien avec la musique. Connaître la musique aide beaucoup c'est sûr ! :)_

 _Le côté humoristique sera plus présent dans le chapitre suivant, je n'en dit pas plus :) Pour la phrase d'Hanji je vois ce que tu veux dire :D_

 _Merci pour tes review, j'espère te retrouver a la fin de celui-ci :D_

 _A bientôt_

* * *

 ** _Remerciements_**

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous laisse exceptionnellement un petit mot en début de chapitre, pour vous remercier. Merci de m'avoir laissé 51 reviews, et merci infiniment de me lire. Sans vous l'histoire n'en serait pas la aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours très contente de lire vos commentaires et de vous répondre, du coup n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Toc Toc Toc !

\- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii le public t'attend tu sais ! Tu as violé Eren ou quoi ?

\- Et merde…

\- Tch bordel de merde.

\- Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- J'arrive alors ferme là !

Surpris par la fracassante arrivée d'Hanji, le gamin a cherché à s'écarter de moi. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, car mes mains sont encore posées sur son corps et le retient contre moi. Autant profiter encore quelques secondes de chaleur avant de devoir ouvrir la porte à la folle.

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

La binoclarde a vraiment le don de venir quand il faut pas. Bordel entre elle et l'amie d'Eren, il y a pas moyen d'être tranquille…

De toute manière avec le concert a finir, on aurait pas pu aller bien loin…

Dommage.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que t'y aille…

Le gamin profite de la proximité encore présente entre nous pour appuyer sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, comme s'il voulait se cacher d'Hanji. Ou alors tout simplement profiter du moment présent ?

Je soupire avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Je repousse doucement le gamin pour remettre ma tenue en ordre et il en profite pour faire autant. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui donne un air vraiment sexy…

Je ne pu me retenir de l'embrasser rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une binoclarde impatiente. Il rougit face à mon geste, c'est plutôt mignon. Il paraît bien loin le garçon qui a pris des initiatives…

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, j'ouvre la porte sur une Hanji suspicieuse, qui avait continué de tambouriner la porte.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous étiez en train de faire des bébés…

\- Peut-être bien..

\- Oh ?

Elle affiche son habituel air de psychopathe pervers. Eren sort de la loge en même temps que moi. Il est gêné par la situation, mais essaye de rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Salut Hanji…

\- Hey Eren ! Alors ça y est tu connais enfin la vérité !

\- Oui, même si je me doutais depuis un petit moment.

Je me demande bien depuis quand il avait des doutes sur nous. En même temps des personnes qui nous côtoient et connaissent le groupe font assez facilement le rapprochement. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ai très vite deviné.

A moins qu'il soit long à la détente? Ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas avec lui.

\- Lili ? Tu devrais aller te regarder dans la glace…

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle pointe mon cou, avec un grand sourire. Intrigué, je rentre à nouveau dans la loge pour me diriger vers le miroir. Je me fige devant ce que je voyais. Une tache rouge était clairement visible sur mon cou.

Je rêve ou ce sale gosse m'a fait un suçon? Il a osé faire ça alors que je vais devoir aller sur scène?

Je vais le tuer…

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je regarde Hanji d'un air intrigué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle pointe discrètement Livaï du doigt tout en montrant son propre cou, puis me désigne du doigt en levant les pouces en l'air. Elle met ensuite sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire.

\- Bordel de merde Eren, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse !

Elle ne s'est pas retenue de rire longtemps tiens…

\- Oh oh tu es mal barré Eren !

\- Hanji ne t'en mêle pas !

Je repense aux signes qu'elle m'a fait, mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire… Autant vérifier moi-même.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fa-

Livaï ressort de la loge, pour me fixer avec son regard de tueur. Me souvenant des gestes d'Hanji, mon regard parcourt son cou… Pour se figer sur une marque rouge.

Oh.

Un suçon. Effectivement ça me dit quelque chose...

Je me souviens effectivement avoir insisté quelques instants sur son cou... J'étais tellement dans l'action que j'ai dérapé un tout petit peu… En même temps il était tellement irrésistible dans cette position !

\- Je ne voulais pa-

\- Mon cul oui, tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès?

\- Peut-être un petit peu…

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas se contrôler !

\- Oh oh calmez vous tous les deux ! Lili le public nous attend, on devrait y aller. Tu l'engueulera plus tard si tu veux !

\- Je ne vais pas me pointer sur scène avec une marque dans le cou non plus !

Hanji était hilare… Et j'admet que la situation est assez drôle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire franchement, plutôt fier de ce que j'ai fais. Je pouvais voir des éclairs dans les yeux de Livaï alors qu'il me fixe.

\- Oh pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon comme marque je trouve… Par contre je ne pensais pas du tout que tu serais un soumis Lili, je suis surprise ! Je te voyais plus du genre à être dominant...

\- Va te faire voir binoclarde.

\- Aller viens on va camoufler ça.

\- Tch.

Le batteur nommé Mike apparaît entre temps pour m'aider à retrouver le chemin du public. Livaï me fixe toujours avec un air agacé, avant de suivre Hanji. Pris d'une soudaine envie, je me dirige vers lui, le retenant par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers moi. Nous étions seul dans le couloir, Mike étant hors de vue et Hanji dans sa loge.

\- Quoi ?

Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose, que je ne pensais pas prononcer de vive voix, même si je le pense. J'avais vraiment envie de le provoquer.

\- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait…

Il frémit au son de ma voix, en me regardant avec son air indéchiffrable. L'atmosphère devient électrique. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça...

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas...

Une lueur de défi brille dans ses yeux gris. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Il se rapproche lentement de moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul, qui m'entraîne contre le mur du couloir. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il réduit la distance nous séparant et plaque brusquement sa bouche contre la mienne. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me débattre ou de réagir, car il s'empare rapidement d'une main les miennes. L'autre main bloque mon visage, m'empêchant de me dérober.

Sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres. Je ne cache pas ma surprise, mais je me laisse faire… Je pourrais me dégager de son étreinte forcée, mais j'avoue ne pas en avoir envie. Je ferme les yeux, tout en répondant à son baiser.

Je me laisse emporter par cet échange, oubliant ce qu'il se se passe autour de nous.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue puis se glisse vers mon cou.

Soudain il saisit mon cou avec sa bouche, et je commence enfin à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Il aspire ma peau de plus en plus fort, la mordillant même au passage. Je gémis de surprise, tout en essayant de me dégager. Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Il me semble avoir entendu un petit bruit bizarre, mais je n'y fait pas attention. C'est peut-être mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

Quand Livaï me relâche enfin, il arbore un air triomphant.

\- On est quitte… Tu es a moi maintenant.

Oh. Il veut jouer à ça? D'accord.

\- Sauf que je l'ai fait en premier…

Mon ton était très provocant et sensuel, et je voyais bien que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Il se rapproche de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

\- On réglera ça plus tard...

Il me sort ça tranquillement, avec sa voix suave et sexy… Une lueur de désir brille dans ses yeux. Son regard est empreint de promesse. Mon esprit vagabonde vers des pensées lubriques...

Clic !

\- Et c'est dans la boîte ! Vous êtes hyper photogéniques tous les deux !

Hanji se tenait à l'embrasure de sa loge, un téléphone en main.

Livaï se détache de moi pour se tourner vers son amie, le regard mauvais.

\- Tu n'as pas osé nous prendre en photo quand même ?

\- Moi ? Euh…

Elle fait mine de cacher son téléphone derrière elle, l'air de rien.

\- Je n'aurais pas osé voyons !

\- Donne moi ce fichu téléphone ou je t'étripe.

\- Mais l'occasion était trop belle ! Eren en totale soumission, toi qui lui tient les mains et lui fait un suçon par vengeance… Tu n'es peut-être pas si soumis que ça finalement. Quoique Eren l'a quand même fait en premier… Je t'enverrais les photos si tu veux !

\- …

\- D'ailleurs j'en connais un qui serais très content d'avoir ces photos !

\- Tu es morte.

\- Ah non pas Armin !

Il manquerait plus qu'Armin ai ces photos… Il va s'extasier et m'en parler pendant des heures. Il serait capable de les imprimer en format poster pour les mettre dans sa chambre.

Je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre. La situation est gênante quand même… J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était plus dans l'intimité de la loge, mais dans un couloir… Livaï a le don de me faire perdre la tête.

Mike surgit derrière nous pour rappeler à l'ordre ses amis.

\- Bon les gars c'est pas tout mais il faudrait qu'on y aille quand même.

\- Tch. Oi Binoclarde dépêche toi de me masquer ça, on y va.

\- Pas de soucis Lili !

Hanji me fait un clin d'oeil avant de rentrer dans la loge. Livaï s'apprête à la suivre, mais il s'arrête quelques instants pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard en disait long...

\- On se voit plus tard Eren.

Je hoche la tête, heureux qu'il n'ai pas décidé de partir sans rien dire. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui, mais il le fallait. Je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords...

\- A bientôt Livaï…

Je me retourne rapidement pour suivre Mike, qui me montre le chemin pour rejoindre discrètement mes amis parmis le public.

Je déambule dans la salle, tout en priant pour que le pénombre créée par la salle masque suffisamment la marque sur mon cou…

La marque faite par Livaï… Mon coeur bat la chamade a cette pensée. Je pose instinctivement la main à mon cou, avant de sourire bêtement. Je continue d'avancer parmi le public, la tête dans les nuages.

\- Ereeeeeeen !

Merde, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avançais jusqu'à l'emplacement de mes amis. J'aurais pu passer à côté d'eux sans m'en rendre compte, pour ensuite aller me cogner contre le mur si Armin ne m'avait pas appelé.

Oh oh Armin… Il va voir le suçon, c'est obligé. Paniqué, je garde ma main sur mon cou en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible.

\- Bah alors ou tu étais passé ?

Que dire…

Que Livaï m'a sauté dessus, qu'on s'est embrassé sauvagement, au point de faire des suçons? Qu'on aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin si Hanji n'étais pas intervenue?

Mauvaise idée.

\- Levi voulait discuter avec moi de notre duo, et me prodiguer quelques conseils pour que je progresse.

\- Vous êtes partis longtemps mine de rien…

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer.

\- Et tu t'es fait quoi à ton cou?

\- Je… J'ai fait un faux mouvement en voulant ramasser quelque chose par terre.

Je crois que j'ai gagné la palme d'or de l'excuse la plus nulle du monde.

\- Ah…

Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ce que je disais. Ses yeux bleu me regardent avec un air suspicieux.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible Eren.

Je suis si mauvais acteur que ça?

Tout à coup le public se déchaîne, accueillant les membres de No Name revenus sur scène.

Armin capitule pour le moment pour se joindre aux acclamations venant de toute la salle.

Je suis tranquille… Pour l'instant.

Je me retourne également vers la scène, pour accueillir le groupe avec des applaudissements. Je ne quitte pas Livaï des yeux, et son regard se pose sur moi. Le temps s'est arrêté quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompt le contact visuel ce pour s'adresser au public.

\- On est désolé de vous avoir fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Pour compenser nous reprendrons quelques titres de votre choix à la fin du concert !

Le public exprime son contentement en criant son accord.

Pendant tout le reste du concert j'avais les yeux rivées sur Livaï, qui n'est d'autre que Levi, le chanteur que j'admire le plus. Je prend conscience de complexité de cette révélation, et notamment sur les conséquences.

Je me prend la tête pour pas grand chose, car rien n'est encore concret entre nous…

Rien de concret ? Je me suis quand même en quelque sorte déclaré, et il m'a ensuite embrassé…

A chaque fois que l'on se voit, les choses dérapent et on finit par s'embrasser. Plus le temps passe et plus on va loin… Qu'est ce que ça sera la prochaine fois?

Je me surprend à être très entreprenant, c'est dire l'effet qu'il a sur moi… J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu le violer sur place si notre échange de toute à l'heure avait duré plus longtemps. Je voulais le dominer, le posséder.

Je lui ai même marqué le cou dans un geste de possession...

Mais finalement je l'ai laissé reprendre le dessus vers la fin, et j'avais apprécié tous ses gestes. Ma peau se souvient encore du parcours de ses doigts sur mon corps… Comme s'il m'avait marqué au fer rouge.

On s'est vraiment rapproché en peu de temps… Et le duo que nous avons interprété nous a beaucoup aidé dans ce sens. C'était vraiment très chaud sur scène… Des frissons parcours mon corps en repensant à son regard intense, ses gestes… Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux, mais je l'imaginais pourtant très bien me déshabiller du regard.

Quelle ironie, dire qu'Armin n'arrêtais pas de me harceler en me disant que j'étais attiré par Levi… Et il s'avère que ce chanteur est Livaï. J'en suis heureux, mais ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi si ce n'était pas le cas.

En revanche quelque chose me dit qu'avec une personne comme Livaï Ackerman alias Levi, rien ne sera jamais simple.

Et puis, pourquoi il voudrait de moi? C'est une star connue dans notre pays, mais aussi à l'international. Il peut avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds. Pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi, un gamin comme il le dit souvent?

Malgré tout j'aimerai tenter le coup, car je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui.

Je soupire de frustration, puis je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur le concert. Ce n'est pas évident de penser à autre chose alors que la personne qui hante mes pensées est face à moi, en train de chanter.

J'ai presque envie de quitter la salle, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes amis ou déranger qui que ce soit. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Et puis si je quitte le concert je ne verrais plus Livaï...

Alors qu'une autre chanson se termine sur les applaudissements de la foule, Mikasa vient vers moi et me dévisage, l'air inquiète.

\- Tout va bien Eren ?

\- Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ses yeux gris tentent de déchiffrer mon expression afin d'y déceler un éventuel mensonge. Voyant que je ne me décidais pas à parler, elle pousse un soupir de résignation. Je remarque son foulard rouge autour du cou, et une idée me vient pour cacher la marque que Livaï m'a laissé.

\- Excuse moi de te demander ça Mikasa, mais est ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton foulard s'il te plait?

\- Euh oui, si tu veux.

Elle le défit pour ensuite me le passer. Je la remercie, puis l'enfile autour de mon cou, prenant soin de cacher le suçon. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant.

\- Tu devrais profiter du concert Eren. Et si tu as envie de discuter, n'hésite pas.

Elle a vraiment le don de deviner quand quelque chose me tracasse, même quand je lui montre le contraire.

Je m'efforce de lui sourire, puis je fais le vide dans ma tête pour profiter du reste de la soirée. Après tout mes sentiments seront toujours là d'ici une heure ou deux, autant en profiter.

Je passe le restant du concert à contempler Livaï tout en savourant les chansons. Les morceaux s'enchaînent, le temps passe rapidement.

Le concert est initialement fini, mais le groupe a respecté sa parole et interprété quelques chansons supplémentaires. Le public reprend en choeur la plupart des titres avec joie.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle du concert arrive définitivement.

Livaï attend la fin de la musique avant de s'exprimer devant toute la salle.

\- Merci à tous pour votre accueil ! On espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

\- Oui !

Le groupe quitte la scène, le public conquis les accompagne par leurs cris et applaudissements. Voyant que No Name ne reviendrait pas interpréter une dernière chanson, tout le monde se résigne et commence à quitter la salle. La lumière éclaire entièrement la pièce, nous éblouissant un peu au passage.

Avec mes amis on essaye de sortir tant bien que mal de la salle, ce qui n'est vraiment pas évident avec toute la foule présente. Tout le monde se bouscule, c'est insupportable.

J'avais plusieurs fois envie d'insulter des personnes qui me bousculaient moi ou mes amis, mais je me suis ravisé.

Une fois dehors, j'inspire une grande bouffé d'air frais. Il faisait vraiment chaud à l'intérieur, et l'air de la nuit me fait du bien.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin, aussitôt rejoint par mes amis qui sont aussi content que moi d'être enfin dehors. Armin s'assit à côté de moi, et Mikasa se place évidemment de l'autre côté. Ymir, Christa, Sasha et Connie sont sur le banc d'à côté. On échange nos impressions sur le concert et le groupe. Tout le monde s'est demandé pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec le foulard de Mikasa, mais j'ai réussi à trouver une excuse à peu près crédible.

Entre temps quelques filles m'ayant reconnu sont venus me voir pour me complimenter sur ma performance avec Livaï, mais aussi l'émission musicale. Elles me demandent de faire un selfi avec elles, ce que j'accepte. Elles sautillent de joie, surexcitée.

Pendant que je posais avec elles, je pouvais voir Connie et Armin me regarder avec une pointe de jalousie, tandis que Mikasa fusillait les filles du regard. L'une d'entre elles à même eu l'audace de me demander mon numéro de téléphone, ce que je refuse poliment de faire.

Une fois les filles parties, une idée me vient en tête pour finir la soirée en beauté.

\- Vu que personne n'a mangé ce soir, si on allait manger tous ensemble au fast-food?

\- Tiens pourquoi pas

\- Oh oui des patates !

\- Ok

\- Alors allons-y, je meurs de faim !

On est samedi et il est assez tard, mais tout le monde a faim. Le fast-food n'étant pas loin, nous arrivons rapidement sur place.

Tout le monde passe sa commande sur une borne, puis une fois le tout payé et réceptionné, on s'installe sur une grande table. Marco et Jean nous on rejoint, probablement invité par quelqu'un du groupe. Vu qu'on s'est "réconcilié" il y a un petit moment, ça ne me dérange pas de le voir. En revanche il a l'air d'être vachement proche de Marco, et en plus il ne regarde presque plus Mikasa comme il le fait d'habitude. Bizarre tout ça.

Le repas est loin de se dérouler dans le calme. Sacha essaye constamment de piquer nos frites et nos potatoes, alors qu'elle en a déjà commandé plusieurs portions pour elle seule. Jean fait l'idiot avec Connie, et Armin discute avec Marco. Je me mèle un peu aux discussions, mais globalement je reste silencieux, tout comme Mikasa. Livaï ne quitte pas mes pensées, et ce depuis toute a l'heure.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'était déjà le cas, même avant le concert…

Je décide de profiter que mes amis aillent commander un glace pour m'éclipser sur la terrasse. Je m'installe sur une des tables en bois, les pieds posés sur le banc. Je savoure le silence et le calme de la nuit.

Le vent caresse mon visage, et je ferme les yeux face à ce contact léger et agréable.

J'étais tellement dans ma contemplation du ciel étoilé que je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Eren ?

Je quitte le ciel des yeux, pour les poser sur mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils hésitent à venir me rejoindre, ne sachant pas si je voulais rester seul ou non.

\- Restez pas là, venez.

Mikasa et Armin s'installe à côté de moi, je me retrouve comme toujours au centre. Mikasa pose sa tête contre mon épaule, tandis qu'Armin fixe le ciel étoilé comme moi. On reste ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler. On avait pas toujours besoin de discuter pour se comprendre, ce qui est agréable.

C'est Mikasa qui décide de briser le silence :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Eren ?

Je soupire, hésitant à répondre. Vu que je leur dirait tôt ou tard, autant que ce soit maintenant.

\- Je… Je suis amoureux.

\- Oh.

\- Livaï ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est compliqué...

C'est Armin qui m'a posé la question. Il est inhabituellement calme, mais ça m'arrange bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter la fangirl qui est en lui ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? C'est une bonne chose non ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je suis triste ?

Mon téléphone vibre, signe que j'ai reçu un message. Voyant le nom de Livaï en expéditeur, j'esquisse un petit sourire.

 _Viens chez moi demain à 15h. Si tu pense ne pas savoir ou j'habite je viendrais te chercher._

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Alors comme ça il m'invite chez lui ? Mais dans quel but ?

Son adresse me dit quelque chose, ça devrait le faire.

 _Je pense savoir ou c'est, je devrais trouver sans soucis._

 _Ok. Bonne nuit gamin_

Une nouvelle envie de le provoquer me vient, c'est plus fort que moi :

 _Elle peut être que bonne vu tout ce qu'on a fait toute a l'heure ;)_

 _Tch._

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Mikasa et Armin ont probablement lu l'échange, mais ne font pas de commentaires. Je leur expliquerai tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui en temps voulu.

\- Tu as raison Mikasa, c'est une très bonne chose.

Je suis amoureux de Livaï Ackerman, et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Je regarde à nouveau les étoiles, priant silencieusement pour que le bonheur que je ressens dure le plus possible.

* * *

 **Hey ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Je suis gentille cette fois ci, la fin n'est pas trop sadique ^^**

 **Alors que vas t'il se passer chez Livaï, vous avez des idées ? ;)**

 **J'ai une autre question pour vous ! Vous êtes plutôt Ereri ou Riren ? Personnellement j'aime les deux, du coup il risque d'y avoir les deux dans l'histoire :)**

 **A bientôt :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Proposition

_Réponse à Deydeykagamine : Coucou Deydey-chan ! Ah mais j'aime bien Ryry-chan, mais y a pas de raison pour qu'il y ai juste moi avec un surnom :p_

 _Hélas oui ce n'est pas Hiroshi Kamiya, ça casse un peu le mythe mais bon ^^ Contente de savoir qu'Hanji est épargnée, j'adore aussi ce perso :D Tant mieux si tu apprécie les deux ship, au moins tu n'aura pas de déceptions ! C'est vrai que Livaï en uke c'est tellement mauvais pour la santé *-* Je pense comme toi ! Trop d'émotions, de saignements de nez… Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant :o_

 _Eren ligoté ? Tout dépend des circonstances :p Le lemon est de plus en plus proche, mais il sera hélas pour le prochain chapitre… Sinon j''aime aussi beaucoup cette odeur :D Je voulais le mettre ici, mais le chapitre est déjà assez long donc je le garde pour le prochain ;)_

 _C'est vrai que c'est très troublant que des personnes arrivent à bien imiter les seiyu, rien que pour Livaï c'est bluffant… Je ne savais pas que des personnes faisaient ça. Tiens c'est vrai que "kamikorusu"_ _peut être à double sens :o_

 _Toi qui a hâte de lire la suite, tu l'auras un jour plus tôt que prévu ! Contente ? :D Je vais expliquer le pourquoi du comment plus bas :)_

 _Tu as raison pour le sadisme, je ne m'adoucis jamais longtemps xD Pour le Ereri ou Riren dans le lemon tu verra bien, je ne dirais rien :p_

 _Deuxième review : Recoucou ! De rien pour les réponses aux review, c'est normal ! Je répond a tout le monde dès que possible, et j'aime discuter. J'ai aussi super hâte d'écrire le chapitre sur if u do do *-* ça risque d'être très chaud par contre :p_

 _Pour les deux review a chaque fois ça ne me dérange pas tu sais :)_

 _Ah oui Kurumi ponchio… C'est vrai que j'ai bien rigolé aussi ^^ Je ne connais pas Just be Friends, j'essaierai de regarder ! Si tu as des truc à me conseiller n'hésite pas :)_

 _Les suçons combiné avec l'humour d'Hanji j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait être pas mal :p Décidément j'aime vraiment trop ce personnage *-*_

 _Bisous Deydey-chan, j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre :)_

* * *

 ** _Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste exceptionnellement le chapitre une journée plus tôt, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment à la fin du chapitre !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Après avoir pris un temps fou à m'endormir à cause des événements survenus lors du concert, je me réveille assez tardivement le lendemain.

J'ai enfin pu profiter de la tranquillité de mon chez moi pour faire une grasse matinée. J'ai éteint mon téléphone et tout ce qui était susceptible de me déranger. Je constate qu'il est 11h. Pas mal.

Tout en me levant et préparant mes affaires pour la douche, je me rappelle vaguement d'avoir fait un rêve concernant Eren. Après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, tout est revenu de plein fouet. J'ai fait un rêve… Très érotique. On était dans la loge du concert, en train de faire ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse s'il y avait pas Hanji ni de public.

Je suis très frustré que ce soit juste un rêve…

Sentant le sang affluer dans une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je rentre dans la douche en mettant de l'eau froide afin de calmer mes ardeurs. La frustration de n'avoir rien fait avec Eren est décidément beaucoup plus forte que mon envie grandissante de ce matin.

J'essaye de ne plus penser aux choses obscènes que j'aimerai lui faire pour me concentrer sur l'après-midi à venir.

Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre chez moi, mais je vais ensuite l'emmener quelque part. J'aimerai lui montrer l'univers dans lequel je travaille, lui présenter quelques personnes. Pour finir j'aimerais lui proposer de rejoindre le groupe.

Hanji, Mike et Erwin sont d'accord, mais il manque l'avis du principal concerné. Je me demande s'il verra venir une proposition pareille…

Je sors de la douche après avoir passé une serviette autour de ma taille et une autre dans mes cheveux. Je me retrouve devant mon reflet, avec la marque encore très visible dans le cou.

Tch, quel sale gosse…

J'étais vraiment en colère qu'il ai fait ça, mais en même temps je dois dire que de me laisser cette marque en signe de possession m'a… Excité.

Suite à sa provocation je me suis senti obligé de lui rendre la pareille. De faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il appartient à quelqu'un. Qu'il m'appartient.

Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui en fait… Je me suis comporté comme un gamin, alors que je suis plus vieux que lui. Je m'exaspère…

En même temps il me retourne la tête, et il passe son temps à me provoquer. S'il continue je vais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus.

Peut-être que l'occasion se présentera toute à l'heure ?

Je m'habille en laissant échapper un soupir. Je me prépare un thé et m'installe dans le canapé. J'allume la télévision, mais je passe mon temps à zapper sur des programmes plus débiles les un que les autres.

Je tombe finalement sur des informations, que j'écoute distraitement. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant 14h… Peut-être un peu de ménage ?

Soudain un nom évoqué par une journaliste me sors de ma torpeur : Eren Jaeger. Je me focalise sur l'écran pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'elle raconte.

Apparemment les journalistes ont déjà eu vent de notre duo d'hier soir. Tch des vrais stalker… Au moins Eren a l'air d'avoir fait bonne impression, c'est une bonne chose pour l'avenir. Le reportage montre des images de lui lors de l'émission musicale, mais aussi du concert.

Il passe vraiment bien à la télévision, mais il est quand même beaucoup plus beau en vrai… Je me demande s'il regarde le reportage…

Une fois l'émission finie, je vois qu'il reste une heure avant qu'Eren arrive. Je sors mon carnet de notes, pour continuer une chanson que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a peu de temps.

Après la tournée il va falloir qu'on mette en route notre prochain album, mais il manque encore pas mal de chansons… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, on va y arriver.

Et puis si tout vas bien j'aurais peut-être une personne avec moi pour me seconder…

Je continue d'écrire sans voir le temps passer. Je suis tellement concentré et dans mon monde que je n'entend plus rien.

Sauf que le son de la sonnette vient troubler ma concentration et me fait sursauter de peur. Ma main tenant le stylo a dérapé, faisant une longue rature sur ma feuille. Super.

Je pose tout sur la table basse avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Eren. Il est particulièrement beau et bien habillé aujourd'hui. En même temps je suis persuadé que même en survêtement il est canon. Et je n'imagine pas quand il est nu...

Je me secoue mentalement pour évacuer mes pensées lubriques. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Heureusement que j'arrive toujours à arborer un air impassible.

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par sortir de ma cage thoracique si ça continue.

A l'instant ou il m'aperçoit, il me fait un sourire timide. Je pourrais le regarder sourire sans me lasser pendant des heures tellement il est magnifique.

Merde, mais c'est que je deviens romantique moi… C'est flippant.

Un silence s'installe, on passe quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire. J'aperçois de l'hésitation dans son regard. Il fait mine de s'avancer vers moi, pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Je décide de briser le silence qui commence à trop durer.

\- Salut gamin.

Il réduit la distance entre nous pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste, mais agréable. Il met fin à notre échange, mais reste suffisamment près de mon visage. Il me dévisage avec ses yeux émeraudes, comme s'il voulait connaître mes pensées. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai en tête...

\- Salut Livaï…

Sa voix prononçant mon prénom me fait tressaillir. Je commence petit à petit à perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

\- Bien dormi ?

Il ose me demander ça avec un sourire en coin ? Sale gosse…

Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer ma réponse, avec la voix la plus provocante possible :

\- Si tu continue à me provoquer autant ça va mal finir pour toi gamin.

\- Hmmm… C'est peut-être pour toi que ça va mal finir qui sait?

\- ...

Une nouvelle tension s'est installée, mais d'ordre sexuel cette fois-ci. Je vais finir par envoyer tout le monde promener et m'enfermer dans la chambre avec lui jusqu'au lendemain, et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je pourrais aussi lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois en lui faisant avaler autre chose.

…

J'ai vraiment pensé ça?

Je suis vraiment un pervers en manque…

\- Attend la je reviens.

\- On ne va pas chez toi ?

\- Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part avant.

\- D'accord…

Je profite de ne pas être dans son champs de vision pour sourire, satisfait qu'il soit déçu de ne pas rentrer chez moi.

Mais je pense malgré tout que la déception sera de courte durée après ce que j'ai à lui montrer et lui dire. Je prend ma veste en cuir ainsi qu'un foulard et rejoins Eren sur le seuil. Je prend soin de verrouiller la porte, puis je l'emmène dans le garage au sous-sol. Une fois arrivé à l'espace qui m'est réservé, j'ouvre la grande porte et ouvre la lumière. Une moto et une voiture y sont garés. Je me dirige vers la moto et lui tend un casque.

\- Tu es déjà monté sur une moto?

Il me dévisage, surpris par la tournure des événements.

\- Heu… Non jamais.

\- Bon je vais t'aider à mettre ton casque alors.

J'essaye de lui mettre en écartant les côtés le plus possible afin qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal. Je sais qu'au début ça peut-être pénible de mettre un casque, mais à force on prend l'habitude. Le casque à l'air d'être de la bonne taille. Je fixe la sangle et la resserre en faisant attention à ce qu'il reste un espace entre cette dernière et son cou pour ne pas l'étouffer. Il manquerait plus que ça tiens.

J'enfile rapidement le mien et grimpe sur la moto.

\- Alors tu viens ?

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Wow Livaï qui a une moto, c'est quand même la classe. En plus une fois dessus, il est vraiment sexy…

\- Oi gamin, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Je me disais juste que tu es vraiment pas mal en motard...

\- Tch.

Vu qu'il porte son casque, je ne peux pas jauger sa réaction. Dommage.

Je grimpe sur la moto fébrilement, cherchant un endroit ou me tenir. Il y a bien des poignées à l'arrière, mais je les trouve quand même très éloignés… J'opte pour une autre solution : J'entoure son torse de mes bras. Il tressaillit à mon contact, mais ne me repousse pas. J'étais surpris, mais plutôt content. J'en profite pour resserrer mon étreinte.

Moi profiter de lui ? Pas du tout. Il faut bien que je m'accroche quelque part non?

C'est la première fois que je fais un trajet en moto et je trouve ça génial. On a une sensation de liberté plus forte qu'en voiture. C'est vraiment grisant... Bon et puis le fait que je sois appuyé contre Livaï y est pour beaucoup aussi. Il est très à l'aise, on voit qu'il en conduit depuis un moment.

Finalement on arrive bien à bon port, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, mais qui est pourtant pas si loin de chez lui. Je détache mes bras de son corps avec regret afin de descendre de la moto. J'enlève mon casque pour ensuite le lui rendre. Il le range, puis enlève le sien.

Nous sommes devant un immeuble de plusieurs étages, qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Les vitres sont fumées, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

\- Mais… Ou sommes nous ?

\- A mon travail.

\- Oh… Un studio ?

\- Oui, je voulais te montrer l'envers du décor.

Je fixe l'immeuble, bouche bée. Ainsi il veut me faire visiter l'endroit ou il enregistre les albums avec Hanji et Mike… Je suis surexcité, comme un enfant de 5 ans devant un parc d'attraction.

Livaï sonne à l'interphone pour qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Une fois la porte ouverte, il me laisse passer en premier. On se retrouve dans un grand hall. Tout au fond se trouve un grand bureau, ou une jeune femme était assise, téléphone à la main. A côté d'elle on pouvait voir inscrit au mur 'NИ Production"

\- NИ Production… Référence à No Name ?

\- Tu es perspicace. C'est bien ça.

\- Mais qui est le PDG alors ?

\- Tu vas le rencontrer.

La femme qui se trouve à l'accueil se prénomme Nanaba. Elle s'occupe de gérer les personnes qui entrent et sortent de l'immeuble, mais aussi des rendez-vous. Elle fait également le relais entre les différents étages en transmettant les appels.

\- A l'origine NИ Production était d'abord un petit studio avant de devenir une maison de disques. Erwin, l'homme que tu vas rencontrer, cherchait des talents à exploiter pour lancer sa propre carrière de manager. Il est tombé sur nous il y a six ans grâce au directeur Pixis, car on fréquentait le même lycée que toi. Le studio a été créée en même temps que notre groupe. C'était vraiment petit, mais c'est là ou nous avons fait nos premiers albums. Le succès est arrivé très rapidement et c'était vraiment inattendu pour nous. Grâce à ça le studio s'est considérablement agrandit, et on peut maintenant qualifier NИ Production d'entreprise. Erwin en est le PDG, mais il a tenu à rester notre Manager. C'est lui qui s'occupe de presque tout pour nous. Les concerts, le marketing, la communication… C'est aussi lui qui a pensé à masquer NИ Production en bâtiment banal, afin que l'on soit tous tranquilles. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à enregistrer nos album ici. Tout a pris tellement d'ampleur qu'il faut maintenant gérer plusieurs groupes, mais aussi des chanteurs et des chanteuses. Certains sont de passages, mais d'autres travaillent ici depuis assez longtemps. Nous avons aussi croisé des personnes qui touchent un peu a tout, comme Gunther, Auruo et Gelger.

Je l'écoute attentivement, alors qu'il me faisait visiter les étages. C'est vraiment immense. Il y a chaque fois une salle de repos très confortable, une salle d'enregistrement, une salle de répétition… Tout est assez démesuré. Nous avons croisé un groupe qui s'est lancé il y a peu de temps, mais qui a déjà pas mal de succès.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'étage réservé à No Name, ou nous attendent Mike et Hanji.

\- Coucou Eren ! Alors ça te plait ici ?

\- Salut Hanji ! C'est vraiment génial, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Elle prend le relais de la visite en me montrant la salle de répétition ou trône une batterie, un synthétiseur mais aussi une guitare. Elle se dirige aussi vers une autre salle que je pensais être une salle de repos, mais elle m'explique que c'est dans cette pièce ou Livaï passe beaucoup de temps à écrire les paroles et ou elle et Mike s'occupent de la composition.

\- Du coup Mike et moi nous occupons de la composition, et Livaï est le parolier. Mais il nous arrive de nous mêler du travail de l'un ou de l'autre évidemment ! On est une équipe après tout.

Pour une fois elle est assez calme mais malgré son enthousiasme à l'idée de tout montrer. Livaï est à côté de moi tandis que Mike est placé derrière nous.

Pour finir le groupe m'emmène à la salle d'enregistrement. On est quand même un cran au dessus par rapport aux autres salles. On est aussi très loin du studio amateur d'Armin qu'il a emménagé dans son sous-sol.

C'est la seule pièce qui ne contient pas de fenêtres. La salle est séparée en deux par une grande vitre ainsi qu'une porte. Au fond se trouve partie réservée au chanteur et aux musiciens, avec un micro et des instruments. De l'autre côté se trouve la partie enregistrement, avec une table de mixage immense et énormément de matériel.

Ils essayent de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de tout, mais j'admet que c'est vraiment compliqué. Toutefois j'écoute attentivement car tout m'intéresse. Armin serait vraiment dans son élément ici.

Je frôle des doigts la table de mixage, intimidé et impressionné par tout le matériel présent.

\- Dites les gars, ça vous dit de faire chanter Eren ici ? On pourrait le mettre en condition !

\- Hmm… Pourquoi pas.

Je me retourne vers le groupe, intrigué et inquiet. Ils veulent sérieusement me faire chanter ici, dans leur salle d'enregistrement de No Name ? Mais mais mais…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Tch, c'est un ordre gamin. Et puis comparé à hier ce n'est pas grand chose non ?

Son regard et son ton était sans appel. Je capitule en soupirant.

\- Allons y alors.

Livaï m'emmène de l'autre côté de la pièce et règle la hauteur du micro. Il me donne ensuite un casque que je m'empresse de mettre. J'étais nerveux il y a quelques secondes, mais je me rend compte que je suis maintenant impatient.

Nos deux corps se frôlent par moments, et la tension sexuelle de toute a l'heure revient de plus belle. Je voulais l'embrasser, mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira si je le fais devant ses amis. Je préfère me ressaisir et me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais dans le studio d'enregistrement de No Name ? Personne, tout comme le fait que je sois tombé amoureux du chanteur…

Ce dernier ne me quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'il m'explique le déroulement des événements. Je vais tout simplement chanter en suivant la musique qui sera diffusée par le biais du casque.

\- La musique sera celle qu'on a interprété en duo hier Eren.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres à l'idée de chanter à nouveau cette chanson, mais seul cette fois-ci.

\- Bordel Hanji, Mike ,qu'est ce que vous avez laissé traîner par terre ? Je vais vous faire faire le ménage de tout l'étage si ça continue !

\- C'est Hanji.

\- Mais… C'est pas vrai ! Et puis il y a des femmes de ménage pour ça !

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ici binoclarde, avoue ! Et puis les femmes de ménage font mal leur boulot de toute façon.

\- Non non j'ai rien fait.

Mike est en train de soupirer, la main sur la tête, tandis qu'Hanji faisait son innocente. Livaï est furibond, tout ça à cause d'un morceau de papier par terre. Cette scène me fait sourire. Dire que ces trois personnes sont les membres du groupe No Name…

Soudain Livaï se penche en avant pour ramasser le papier qui traîne sur le sol, me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Il faut dire que son pantalon met bien en valeur ses formes…

...

What ?

C'est un appel au viol, ce n'est pas possible… Ça devrait être interdit.

J'essaye de penser a quelque chose de moins sexy que ses fesses pour éviter de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante. Entre temps Livaï quitte la pièce pour engueuler une énième fois Hanji, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu ma réaction. Tant mieux.

Je fais signe que je suis prêt et Masked Bitch se fait entendre dans mon casque. Je me laisse emporter par le rythme, oubliant l'endroit dans lequel je suis. Je ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ma tête en attendant le moment propice pour commencer à qui ne tarde pas à arriver. J'ouvre les yeux, mon regard rivé vers la vitre et commence à chanter.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Alors qu'Eren est en train de chanter, Hanji profite que l'on soit tous les trois et de la pièce insonorisée pour discuter de nos projets.

\- On lui demande aujourd'hui alors?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pensez qu'il acceptera ?

\- Il faut essayer pour savoir.

\- C'est peut-être un peu rapide…

\- Il n'a de toute manière pas besoin de répondre tout de suite. Je veux juste qu'il sache qu'une place est disponible ici pour lui, c'est tout.

J'ai quand même beaucoup de doutes. Ce n'est vraiment pas dit qu'il accepte ma proposition. J'ai appris hier qu'une autre maison de disque allait surement lui proposer de lancer une carrière en solo s'il le souhaite. Il a donc le choix d'évoluer dans notre groupe, ou seul…

Et je peux tout a fait comprendre qu'il décide de commencer seul. Vu la notoriété de No Name, il aura surement beaucoup de pression à l'idée de chanter avec moi. Le mieux serait qu'il intègre un groupe débutant pour évoluer en même temps que les autres…

Mais ma part égoïste veut qu'il reste avec moi.

\- Au fait Livaï, Erwin a un empêchement aujourd'hui, il n'est pas ici.

\- Dommage… Eren le rencontrera une prochaine fois.

Il a l'air d'être heureux et dans son élément ici. Il se débrouille vraiment bien et interprète la chanson a merveille. Sa voix est différente de la mienne, mais pourtant ensemble elles se mélangent parfaitement. Je m'imagine vraiment chanter des duos avec lui… Mais s'il nous rejoint je compte aussi le laisser chanter en solo.

\- Mike, Hanji, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai lui demander seul.

\- Comme tu veux Lili

\- C'est toi qui voit.

Entre temps Eren nous rejoint dans la pièce.

\- Alors j'étais comment ?

\- Tu étais parfait Reren !

\- Pas mal gamin.

C'est le moment…

* * *

 ** _Pov Eren_**

C'était une expérience unique, comme celle d'hier. J'étais dans la peau de Livaï, et ça me conforte vraiment dans mon idée de faire carrière dans la musique, si une opportunité se présente bien sûr.

\- Eren suis-moi.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Oh.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut me montrer cette fois-ci…

Je me retourne vers Mike et Hanji, qui me font respectivement un hochement de tête et un signe de la main.

\- Oi bouge toi gamin, on a pas toute la journée.

\- J'arrive !

On arrive finalement à la salle de repos. Je regarde Livaï, intrigué. Il ferme la porte, nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. Je sentais de l'hésitation dans son regard. Ne sachant quoi dire, je le laisse briser la glace.

\- La première fois que j'ai entendu ta voix, tu m'a vraiment intrigué. Pour moi tu as les capacités pour aller très loin. Je sais que ton but est de surpasser Levi. Me surpasser. Et pour moi tu en es largement capable. Je pense que tu te débrouille même mieux que moi à ton âge. J'aimerai t'aider à évoluer et atteindre des sommets. On aimerait t'aider. De ce fait, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

Dès qu'il a commencer à parler, le temps s'est arrêté. Je ne savais pas ou il voulait en venir, mais je savais que c'était important… Que quelque chose de crucial allait se passer, comme hier.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse pour comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est le ton de sa voix anormalement doux, mais aussi cette chaleur dans son regard...

Alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, il s'approche lentement de moi, son regard plongé dans le mien.

\- Ferme les yeux Eren.

Ayant confiance en lui, je les ferme immédiatement. Je sentais qu'il posait un morceau de tissu qu'il enroule autour de ma tête.

Mais... C'est ce que je crois ?

Sentant qu'il avait terminé, j'ouvre les yeux sur Livaï qui est face à moi. Je peux le voir plutôt clairement malgré le bandeau.

\- J'aimerai que tu rejoigne No Name Eren.

* * *

 **Hey ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **A votre avis quelle sera la réponse d'Eren ? La réponse n'est pas du tout dans le titre de l'histoire ;) Ou pas en fait :p**

 **Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu, j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration ^^**

 **J'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire. Mardi j'ai fortement insinué qu'il y aurait un lemon dans le chapitre. Il y a un lemon qui est écrit, mais ce chapitre est déjà très long… J'ai décidé de le garder pour le prochain, qui sera la suite directe de celui-ci.**

 **Le hic c'est qu'à partir de dimanche je pars une semaine, et je ne pourrais pas publier (mais écrire oui). Vu que le prochaine chapitre est presque terminé, je pense pouvoir le poster demain voir samedi. C'est une bonne manière de me faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir de chapitres pendant une semaine non ? ;) Sinon je garde le lemon pour quand je rentrerais hahahaha #sadique**

 **A bientôt :)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Amour citronné

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi ! Et oui pour une fois je passe à 3 chapitres dans la même semaine, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir publier de chapitres la semaine prochaine. Je pars chez de la famille, a 1h d'Aix-en-Provence :) Je suis vraiment sadique de les faire se tourner autour comme ça, je sais ! Mais je ne vais pas non plus faire durer les choses trop longtemps, ça risque de devenir redondant après ! Ah et puis Livaï en motard, il est tellement sexy *-* Au début de l'animé je n'aimais pas ce personnage non plus, j'ai commencé à le faire avec les OAV, comme toi. Maintenant c'est mon chéri :D Je suis tellement accro à lui, ça devient grave parfois :o Oui je connais BTS, et j'adore :) J'ai découvert il y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je ne connaissais pas Got7 en revanche, mais c'est très sympa. En fait de base je suis plus J-Pop, J-rock etc et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment penchée sur la musique coréenne ! Pourtant c'est assez sympa._

 _Pour les yaoi je suis preneuse ! Je lirais celui que tu me conseille dès que j'aurais du temps et je te dirais ce que j'en pense, promis :) J'essaierai aussi de regarder l'animé. Je te soutiens dans ta cause à 100%, car le yaoi c'est la vie :D D'ailleurs tu connais Gravitation? C'est le tout premier yaoi (plus shonen-aï) que j'ai regardé il y a plusieurs années, et j'ai vraiment eu un gros coup de coeur. En plus c'est un anime sur la musique, avec la voix de Kotani Kinya principalement. Le manga est mieux et plus complet, mais dans l'anime tu as les musiques ^^ Grâce à lui j'ai découvert une musique que je ne me lasse pas d'écouter aujourd'hui, alors que je l'écoute depuis très longtemps ! C'est Shinning Collection de Iceman. Les paroles sont magnifiques, je l'aime trop *-*_

 _Je me doutais que des personnes allaient croire à une demande en mariage ha ha ! Mais c'est un peu tôt non ? ;) Mais le pire c'est qu'en me relisant j'ai vraiment tout fait pour que ça ne sonne pas comme ça, mais j'ai échoué on dirait :p Un jour peut-être il y aura une demande, qui sait ? Moi je sais hahahahahahah #sadique._

 _Tu as l'oeil pour le rated M, et oui j'ai préparé le terrain pour le chapitre 15 ^^ Comme tu dis c'est le passage vers le monde des adultes xD._

 _Pour tes questions… Il y a des fortes chances que oui pour le Riren et le Ereri que tu propose. Peut-être que tu en retrouvera un des deux plus bas ? Pour les scènes c'est aussi assez possible, à part peut-être dans les toilettes :p Et chez toi aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est chez moi d'abord, na :p Je sais que l'imagination peut nous emmener très loin ! J'ai pas mal d'idées aussi._

 _En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, ainsi que le lemon ! J'ai un peu la pression car c'est mon premier, il est surement pas parfait. Enfin tu verras bien :) En revanche il est assez long, j'ai mis le paquet pour un premier ^^_

 _Bisous, j'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

 _ **Réponse à Kaishi-Sensei :** Coucou ! Je suis consciente pour le suspense, mais vu que ce n'est pas interdit je le fais :p Je suis contente que mon histoire te plait, et merci pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt_

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

\- J'aimerais que tu rejoigne No Name Eren.

Mon visage se fige sous la surprise. Comme hier je n'ose plus bouger, ni même respirer. Tout ce qui se passe ces derniers jours est irréel pour moi.

Suis-je en train de rêver?

Je me suis tout d'abord rendu compte que je suis tombé amoureux de Livaï. Puis j'apprend que Livaï est le chanteur de No Name. Ensuite il m'a invité sur la scène du concert pour chanter avec lui. Et maintenant… Il me propose de devenir un membre à part entière du groupe.

Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

Pourtant… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Tout est si nouveau, si soudain… Je me sens un peu perdu. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ma vie allait prendre une telle tournure maintenant, alors que je n'ai pas encore terminé le lycée.

La pluie battant contre la fenêtre me sort de mes pensées. Je contemple les gouttes quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ma réponse.

\- Je suis sincèrement honoré par ta proposition Livaï. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Je comprend… Prend ton temps, rien ne presse. Je voulais juste que tu sache qu'une place est libre pour toi ici.

Un silence s'installe à nouveau, que seul la pluie trouble. Un éclair me fait sursauter, et c'est ce moment que choisit Livaï pour diminuer la distance entre nous et m'embrasser. Il passe une main dans les cheveux, et l'autre dans mon dos. Je saisis délicatement son visage pour approfondir le baiser.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur… Mike.

Mais… On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous interrompre, c'est pas possible…

\- Merde, désolé, je voulais juste prendre quelque chose dans mon sac…

\- …

\- …

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, sans se retourner. C'est vrai que le regard de Livaï est très flippant en cet instant… Il doit être aussi frustré et agacé que moi.

\- Tch… Rentrons.

\- En moto, sous la pluie?

\- Pas le choix. T'en fais pas, je serais prudent.

\- D'accord…

La perspective d'être trempé ne m'enchante pas, mais on a pas tellement le choix.

Le retour s'est passé sans encombre, malgré la pluie assez forte. Livaï a conduit assez prudemment, et de toute manière je n'avais pas peur. Je prend vraiment beaucoup de plaisir en tant que passager. Peut-être qu'un jour je passerais le permis moto…

On se dirige tous les deux vers son appartement. Il ouvre rapidement la porte pour me laisser rentrer.

\- Bon je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais essaye de ne pas trop salir l'appart.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes.

L'atmosphère est un peu bizarre depuis qu'il m'a fait sa proposition. On dirait qu'il m'évite. Peut-être qu'il a mal pris le fait que je n'ai pas accepté ? Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si j'avais refusé… Je lui ai juste demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Ou alors c'est parce qu'il m'a sauté dessus pour m'embrasser dans la salle de repos, et qu'on a encore été interrompu par quelqu'un… Cette fois-ci c'était Mike. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'on est jamais tranquille en ce moment…

Je me surprend moi même de ne pas avoir accepté instantanément sa proposition. C'est quelque chose d'unique et désespéré. Je pense que le fait de mélanger les sentiments et le travail me fait peur… Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Lorsqu'il revient vers moi pour me tendre une serviette, je frôle volontairement sa main. Un courant électrique me traverse de part en part.

Faisant comme si rien était il m'emmène dans sa salle de bain et me donne des vêtements de rechange. Je me sèche rapidement et m'habille avant de quitter la pièce. J'explore silencieusement les pièces du couloir, pour me retrouver devant une porte entrouverte. Au vu du lit, ça doit être sa chambre…

Je pousse doucement la porte, pour me retrouver devant un spectacle qui me fait déglutir. Livaï est torse nu, mais malheureusement il me tourne le dos. Je m'appuie contre l'embrasure pour admirer le spectacle. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué, autant en profiter non? Je profite de la vue de son dos musclé jusqu'à ce qu'il enfile une chemise.

Saisit par une pulsion soudaine, je le rejoins discrètement, entourant son corps de mes bras. Il sursaute mais ne se dégage pas.

J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule, savourant ce moment très apaisant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tch, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

\- Je sais pas, tu as l'air… Frustré.

Il se dégage de mon étreinte pour me faire face, ses yeux d'acier se plongent dans les miens.

\- C'est bien le mot…

Est ce qu'on parle de toute a l'heure ou bien d'autre chose ?

\- Hmmm frustré à cause de ma réponse ou de tout autre chose ?

\- …

\- Je peux t'aider à évacuer ta frustration si tu veux…

J'ai volontairement utilisé un ton provocant. La tension sexuelle de toute à l'heure est à nouveau présente, plus oppressante que jamais. J'ai envie de lui et je suis persuadé que c'est réciproque. On dirait bien que cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne peut nous arrêter. Si quelqu'un ose nous interrompre cette fois, je serais capable de le tuer. Je veux le faire mien et personne ne m'en empêchera.

* * *

 ** _Début Lemon_**

Je me rapproche doucement de Livaï, saisit sa nuque d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre, pour finalement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde et répond tout de suite à mon baiser. Je peux voir la luxure dans son regard, qui ne reflète aucune surprise. Comme s'il attendait ce moment aussi longtemps que moi. Il encercle le bas de mon dos de ses bras, et me serre encore plus contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment doux et tendre.

Au bout d'un moment je quémande l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il me cède immédiatement. Après s'être trouvées nos langues entament un ballet enflammé et torride. La température de la pièce augmente de plus en plus. Je presse mon bassin contre lui, ce qui lui fait échapper un gémissement. Gémissement qui me fait littéralement perdre la tête…

Inconsciemment une bataille pour la domination avait commencé, et je ferais tout pour l'emporter.

Je le fais basculer sur le lit, et me met a califourchon sur lui. Son regard traduit de l'étonnement, je pouvais même voir quelques rougeurs sur ses joues… Il est plutôt mignon comme ça.

Il se redresse presque immédiatement en position assise pour prendre d'assaut mes lèvres, tout en passant les mains sous mon haut. Ce contact m'électrise, et je me laisse aller en arrière de plaisir. Le fourbe en profite pour m'embrasser le cou, de plus en plus fort. Il fini par m'enlever le t-shirt devenu trop encombrant, me laissant torse nu. Ses lèvres commencent à explorer mon torse, et finit par suçoter mes boutons de chair. J'ai vraiment du mal à retenir mes gémissements... Une main provocatrice se pose sur mon entrejambe, me faisant sursauter. Cette fois-ci je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Prennant conscience de sa domination de plus en plus importante sur moi, je le fait basculer en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis je descend ma bouche vers son cou pour lui laisser une autre marque, afin de montrer aux autres qu'il m'appartient. Son corps se cambre contre le mien, accroissant mon désir. Je dépose des baisers sur son cou et de sa clavicule, pour ensuite remonter vers son visage. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son oreille, je saisis délicatement le lobe et joue avec quelques secondes, avant de lui murmurer :

\- J'ai envie de toi Livaï…

Son regard gris se plonge dans le mien, et je pouvais voir le reflet de mon propre désir dans le sien. Son beau visage affiche un air de… Soumission?

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Oh.

Sa voix si sensuelle me fait perdre la tête. Et la vision de Livaï s'offrant à moi, a ma merci, me fait trembler d'excitation.

\- Avec plaisir…

Je me redresse avec un sourire triomphant et déboutonne sa chemise lentement. Une fois son torse mis à nu, je le contemple et laisse mes doigts caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle est tellement douce… Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, sa peau est brûlante… Je titille ses deux bouts de chairs et je prend un malin plaisir à le faire.

Je sens son désir contre le mien, et j'entame lentement des vas et vient, mon entrejambe contre le sien.

\- Nhhhh… Eren…

Après avoir gémit mon nom il se mordille la lèvre, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

\- Ne te retiens pas...

C'est fou comme le simple fait de prononcer mon prénom aussi sensuellement peut grandement augmenter mon désir… C'est tellement grisant.

Décidé à aller plus loin, j'enlève rapidement son pantalon. Je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans le mien, mais j'ai une autre priorité.

Son boxer moule une bosse grandissante, montrant son excitation et son désir. Je profite de la vue, tout en me mordillant la lèvre. Il est tellement canon et désirable comme ça…

Je promène mes doigts le long de sa verge à travers son boxer, et le faisant soupirer de frustration. Je souris, content de mon effet.

J'enlève finalement cette dernière barrière de tissu, pour me retrouver devant son corps de dieu complètement nu. Je réprime mon envie de le posséder tout de suite, décidé à faire un peu durer les choses.

Je prend son membre en main et entreprend des lents vas et vient, tout en regardant mon amant droit dans les yeux.

\- Eren…

Il se mord à nouveau la lèvre, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les draps. Il essaye de retenir ses gémissements, en vain. Il ferme les yeux pour rompre le contact visuel avec moi.

Après avoir contemplé son membre quelques secondes, je le saisis avec ma bouche et le caresse avec ma langue.

\- Ah…

Ses mains saisissent mes cheveux et bloque ma tête, m'obligeant à maintenir la position. Je commence a faire des aller-retour avec ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que son sexe touche le fond de ma gorge. Il gémit mon prénom, ce qui m'excite d'autant plus.

Je sens son membre grossir de plus en plus dans ma bouche. Sa respiration devient rapide et saccadé. Il fini par venir en criant mon nom, son corps parcouru de spasmes.

Je profite qu'il soit encore hébété par son orgasme pour me débarrasser de mon pantalon et de mon boxer, libérant enfin mon érection.

Je lui présente deux doigts, qu'il suçote d'une manière terriblement sexy… Une fois qu'ils sont assez humidifiés je les positionne devant son entrée. Je regarde mon amant d'un air interrogateur, attendant un signe. Il me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt, et je pénètre un doigt en lui, arrachant des gémissements de douleurs. J'attend quelques secondes qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Pour le détendre j'effectue des vas et viens sur son membre à nouveau en érection. Voyant l'effet escompté, je rentre un deuxième doigt rapidement, et les gémissements de douleur laisse petit à petit place au plaisir. J'observe longuement ses lèvres bouger, lèvres que je ne lâche plus des yeux.

L'envie de le posséder tout de suite me prend, et sa voix rauque fini d'achever ma résolution.

\- Prend moi.

Sa voix et son ordre me font trembler de tout mon être. Mon corps va finir par se consumer sous le désir... J'ai chaud, j'en peux plus. Je le veux, maintenant.

\- A tes ordres…

Ne tenant plus j'enlève mes doigts, que je remplace par mon membre. Je le pénètre le plus lentement possible, lui arrachant quand même une grimace et des gémissements de douleur, mélangés au plaisir.

\- Aaaah…

Mon dieu il me rend dingue… Je me contrôle pour ne pas bouger, attendant un signe de sa part. Étant au dessus de lui, j'en profite pour l'embrasser afin de l'aider à se détendre.

La sensation de mon membre en lui est tellement grisante… Il est si chaud et étroit… Lorsqu'il commence à bouger le bassin, me faisant comprendre qu'il est prêt, je ne pu retenir un grognement de contentement.

Je m'enfonce d'avantage et commence à onduler le bassin lentement. Mon poul s'accélère, tout comme le sien. Il se cambre contre moi et s'accroche à mon dos en gémissant. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, mais au lieu de ressentir de la douleur je ressens que du plaisir.

Le fait d'être à l'origine de ses soupirs, de ses sensations, de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom avec sa voix rauque… Me fait perdre la raison. Je ne vois et entend plus que lui. Son regard est embrumé, brillant, magnifique.

\- Eren…

\- Oui ?

\- Plus vite…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras…

J'accélère la cadence, et c'est l'explosion de sensations. Des vagues de plaisir nous secoue tout entier entre chaques déhanchements. Je sens le corps de Livaï s'humidifier et se crisper contre le mien. Je gémis avec lui, de plus en plus fort. Je fini par toucher sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri. Mes coups de butoirs se font de plus en plus fort et rapides, touchant son point sensible a chaques fois. Son plaisir m'enivre, augmentant le mien, affolant tous mes sens. J'oublie ou je suis, quel jour nous sommes… Je ne saurais pas dire comment je m'appelle. Je sais juste que je suis en train de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- C'est trop bon…

Ce que j'éprouve est tellement intense…

Je vais encore plus vite, et ses ongles s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans ma peau. Je sens le membre de Livaï se frotter contre mon ventre depuis un bon moment, augmentant mon excitation et me rapprochant du sommet.

Je sens que l'orgasme arrive…

Collé à lui, je crie son nom et lui le mien. Je me libère dans un râle, tandis qu'il me rejoint peu de temps après. Je me sens emporté dans un tourbillon de jouissance, et je finis par m'effondrer sur son torse haletant, les yeux fermés.

 ** _Fin lemon_**

* * *

On reste ainsi quelques instants, reprenant notre souffle. Les bras de Livaï sont autour de moi, et je profite de cette étreinte, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je suis vraiment bien, je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'allais m'endormir, mais des secousses m'en empêche. Je grogne de frustration, mais ne bouge pas. Je veux profiter de sa chaleur le plus possible.

\- Oi gamin, allons prendre une douche, on est un peu crades là

\- Je veux pas bouger, je suis trop bien…

\- Tu commence à être lourd.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Si tu ne bouge pas maintenant je te jette par terre.

\- Pfff ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es confortable.

\- Je compte jusqu'à 3.

\- Aller encore 5 minutes !

\- 1...

\- C'est bon je me lève !

Je me redresse à regret et descend du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Forcément je tourne le dos à Livaï, et je pouvais sentir son regard insistant sur une certaine partie de mon corps…

\- Hmmm… Pas mal la vue

Je rougis violemment et me hâte d'aller sous la douche… Aussitôt rejoint par Livaï. On se lave, sans aller plus loin. Je me sens un peu intimidé d'être sous la douche avec lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si on venait de coucher ensemble...

Une fois propre il sort en premier pour aller chercher nos vêtements, une serviette autour de la taille. Constatant qu'il avait une démarche un peu bizarre, je souris triomphalement. Une fois les vetements récupérés je me dépêche de m'habiller pour ensuite le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ses vêtements sont un peu juste pour moi, mais c'est supportable.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ce que tu as.

Il me sert un thé, puis s'installe dans le canapé du salon. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à la vue de sa démarche très… Virile.

\- Oi, pourquoi tu rigole comme ça?

\- Oh j'admirais ta démarche… Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Tu en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? Et puis à qui la faute ?

\- La mienne, et j'en suis assez fier !

\- Tch...

Content d'avoir le dernier mot, je m'assis à côté de lui, suffisamment près pour le toucher. Le temps s'égrène doucement, sans qu'aucun de nous deux parle. Ce silence ne me dérange pas trop, j'aime bien le calme. La tension sexuelle a laissé place à un sentiment de quiétude. Depuis que j'ai fais l'amour avec Livaï, je me sens… Mieux.

\- Au fait, veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas je veux bien. Il pleut encore et je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer à pied…

\- Je te ramènerai en voiture dans ce cas.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, pour me rendre compte qu'il est bientôt 20h. Merde, le temps passe décidément trop vite. J'espère que mes parents ne me poseront pas trop de questions… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Je suis bien ici. Et je sais qu'une fois loin de lui, il va me manquer atrocement. Je suis définitivement attaché à lui...

Je me laisse finalement glisser, pour me retrouver la tête contre son épaule. Un soupire d'aise traverse mes lèvres. Je compte bien profiter jusqu'au bout de cette journée.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

J'ai encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En quelques semaines ce gamin débarque et fait voler en éclat toutes mes convictions. Il a complètement bouleversé ma vie, et je ne sais pas si je lui en veux encore pour ça. Etre avec lui me rappelle qui je suis vraiment.

A cause d'une seule personne, je me suis juré de ne plus aimer qui que ce soit. Je me suis petit à petit isolé du reste du monde, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Mike et Hanji. L'ironie est que je suis devenu chanteur, et que je dois régulièrement me produire devant des milliers de personnes. Pourtant en tant que Levi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui me conforte sur une chose : Je suis définitivement amoureux de lui. Au départ de sa voix, puis de tout le reste. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne me serais jamais laissé dominer… J'ai du mal à me l'admettre, mais j'ai aimé ça. Et maintenant qu'on l'a fait, je me sens vraiment bien.

En revanche j'ai très mal aux fesses...

J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que ressens Eren. Je ne veux pas juste être un sex-friend, ce n'est pas mon genre… Or il est jeune, et ne cherche peut-être pas quelque chose de sérieux. Comme quoi cette différence d'âge pourrait nous poser problème finalement…

\- Livaï ?

\- Hmmm?

\- Tu souris…

Comme pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise, je détourne la tête, gêné. Mais depuis quand je suis comme ça moi ? Il a toujours la tête appuyé contre moi, et j'admet que cette proximité est très agréable.

\- Tu rougis aussi. C'est trop mignon.

\- ...

Je n'arrive pas à rester impassible lorsqu'il est comme ça. C'est vraiment agaçant.

\- Livaï ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Ses yeux émeraudes me contemple, et je ne pu m'empêcher de les admirer. Je pourrais me noyer dans son regard des heures durant. Il s'est redressé pour me regarder en face, avec un air déterminé.

\- Je t'aime

Mon coeur bat la chamade, et j'ai le souffle coupé.

Une vague de chaleur enserre mon coeur, faisant fondre une petite partie de la glace que j'avais laissé se former autour.

Je ne pensais sincèrement pas entendre ces mots un jour.

Une rédemption est peut-être possible finalement…

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à lui avouer. Comment va t-il le prendre? Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments. Il cache tous derrière un air impassible la plupart du temps.

Je ne sais pas ou tout ceci nous mènera, mais je veux essayer. Même si ça dure deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois… Qu'importe. Tant que je suis avec lui, je m'en moque.

Mais… Il sourit ? Lui qui sourit tellement rarement… Il est magnifique comme ça. Il devrait vraiment sourire plus souvent.

Décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout, je saisis son menton pour l'embrasser. Un baiser léger et doux, juste pour lui montrer l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Je sépare mes lèvres des siennes, mais il me retient, la main sur ma nuque.

\- Je t'aime aussi Eren

Il me ramène vers lui pour m'embrasser, ses bras entourant mon corps. C'est fou comment quelques mots peuvent me rendre aussi heureux...

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête définitivement.

* * *

 **Hello ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Le chapitre avec le lemon tant attendu est enfin arrivé ! Vous en pensez quoi ? :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le poster aujourd'hui :)**

 **Du coup comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt, dès dimanche je pars une semaine. Et si tout va bien je posterai la suite le 21 ! Enfin si j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre d'ici là, mais je pense que oui.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Cinéma

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi ! _

_C'est vrai que Livaï en uke c'est trop mauvais pour la santé ! Mais j'adore tellement *-* Plus le temps passe et plus j'apprécie le Ereri ^^ Je pense que tu dois avoir raison j'ai du tuer des lectrices, puisqu'on ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre xD_

 _Je suis vraiment contente que le lemon, ainsi que la déclaration t'ai plu ! C'est un chapitre très important pour l'histoire, et j'avais peur de me planter. Je suis consciente que le lemon est loin d'être parfait, mais je suis quand même assez contente du résultat :) Comme tu le dit si bien, je m'améliorerai avec le temps !_

 _Je te conseille vivement de lire le manga Gravitation, mais le hic c'est qu'il n'est plus édité et que les scans sont disponibles qu'en anglais :( Je l'ai lu il y a un bon moment grâce à une amie qui me prêtait les tomes, mais depuis plus moyen de les trouver en français sur internet :( L'animé a beaucoup de charme, j'aime beaucoup les personnages ainsi que la musique. La fin est triste oui, et c'est dommage que l'anime se termine comme ça. Il me semble que le manga continue après l'anime, mais je n'en suis pas sûre du tout._

 _Tiens je ne connais pas No.6 ! Il a l'air assez sympa :)_

 _Du coup je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais il y avait bien Livaï en soumis comme tu le voulais ! J'espère que ça correspondait a tes attentes. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'assez sensuel pour la première fois ^^ J'ai encore pas mal d'idées pour les futurs lemon d'ailleurs ! Si tu veux dès qu'ils auront fini chez moi, je les enverrais chez toi haha :D_

 _Et oui cette fois rien ni personne n'était là pour les arrêter, et heureusement ! Les pauvres ils sont jamais tranquilles..._

 _Oh c'est déjà la rentrée de ton côté? C'est vachement tôt dis donc ! Je suis contente de pouvoir éclaircir un peu ta journée alors :) J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée._

 _Pour la réponse d'Eren tout le monde se doute qu'il va dire oui, mais personne ne sait quand exactement ;) Et moi je le sais bien sûr :D_

 _Ce n'est pas grave si tu me laisse des review courtes, le plus important pour moi est que tu me laisse un petit mot quand tu le peux ! Tu es trop adorable, je suis contente que tu veuille me suivre jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que tu suivras mes futures histoires aussi ^^(j'en ai en tête mais je n'ai pas encore écris)_

 _J'ai passé une très bonne semaine et j'ai bien profité de ma famille ! Mais le temps passe tellement vite :( T'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres lemons :D_

 _Bisous et a bientôt :)_

* * *

 _ **Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, je vous met la suite aujourd'hui, le 21 Août. Je voulais initialement la poster demain, mais j'ai changé d'avis :D Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Le retour à la réalité est clairement difficile. En deux jours il s'est passé tellement de choses, plus improbables que les autres. Et maintenant, je dois reprendre ma vie de lycéen normale. Vie que je suis pressé de quitter. Heureusement, la fin est proche… Il reste environ deux mois avant les examens, et on est en vacances en fin de semaine. Pour fêter ça, il y aura aussi la fête organisée par Christa samedi soir. Il faut d'ailleurs que je demande à une certaine personne si elle veut m'accompagner...

La veille Livaï m'a raccompagné en voiture comme promis, et on a trainé un bon moment devant chez moi à discuter, puis finalement se séparer avec un dernier baiser. Par chance mes parents n'ont rien vu… Les pauvres ignorent tout sur mon homsexualité, mais aussi sur Livaï. Il va bien falloir que je finisse par faire mon coming-out auprès d'eux...

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi à une heure assez tardive pour un dimanche soir, j'ai eu le droit à une scène de mes parents. Vu que je ne les ai pas prévenus de l'heure à laquelle j'allais rentrer, c'est assez compréhensif... J'ai aussi eu l'habituel baratin de mon père sur l'importances des études… Cependant ma mère n'a pas ajouté son grain de sel, elle m'a même au contraire défendu, en disant que j'avais le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors des études. C'est surprenant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Ce matin je suis arrivé au lycée d'excellente humeur, mais on est d'accord que ce n'est pas l'idée d'être en cours qui me fait sauter de joie.

La matinée se passe lentement, et j'accueille la sonnerie annonçant la pause avec un soupir de soulagement. C'est vraiment pénible de subir deux heures de philosophie à la suite… Ce n'est décidément pas ma matière de prédilection. Malheureusement, c'est la discipline qui compte le plus lors des examens. J'ai un niveau correct, mais il faudrait vraiment que je m'améliore. Il me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, mais je fais de mon mieux.

Mikasa étant partie avec les filles pour discuter de la future soirée de samedi, je me retrouve seul avec Armin, et ses milliers de questions en tête. Etant arrivé en retard ce matin, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de me cuisiner plus tôt. Il va surement chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé samedi durant la pause du concert, ou alors dimanche après-midi...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prier intérieurement qu'une catastrophe arrive, pour éviter cet interrogatoire qui risque de tourner en crise de fangirlisme sévère si je lui avoue tout. Heureusement que la pause n'est pas très longue, ça risque de tourner à mon avantage.

Le temps étant agréable et doux, on décide de s'installer dehors dans l'herbe, un peu à l'écart des diverses groupes qui se sont formés. Mon meilleur ami se tourne vers moi, l'air très suspicieux.

Au secours…

\- Eren?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu étais passé ou hier ?

\- Quelque part

\- Mais encore ?

\- Avec Livaï.

\- Oh.

Bon au moins, il sait avec qui j'étais. Vu qu'on a l'habitude de passer les dimanche après-midi ensemble, il a dû s'inquiéter de pas avoir eu de signe de vie de ma part.

Ah mais j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il m'a envoyé beaucoup de messages hier. Et que j'ai eu la flemme de répondre. Ceci explique cela...

Si seulement il savait ce qui m'a empêché de lui répondre…

\- Tu souris comme un idiot tu sais.

\- Je suis de bonne humeur c'est tout.

\- Je vois ça…

Je sens qu'Armin bouillonne intérieurement, qu'il est au bord de l'explosion de questions. Je peux presque voir de la vapeur sortir de son crâne… Il fait comme si rien était, mais je suis certain qu'il ne va pas tarder a craquer.

\- Aller crache le morceau ! Tu lui a avoué ?

Bingo, il n'a pas perdu de temps.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Fais pas celui qui a pas compris ! Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

Je soupire de contentement avant de lui répondre, repensant à la réponse de Livaï. C'est vrai que je suis vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et j'ai la sensation que rien ni personne ne peut changer ça.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Oh ? Mais c'est trop génial ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

\- Commence pas à faire ta yaoiste…

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu fais exprès ? Je te demande si tu as couché avec lui pardi !

Je rigole franchement, content de le faire tourner en bourrique. Pourquoi lui dire tout de suite ce qu'il veut savoir après tout ? C'est plus drôle de le faire languir…

Bien décidé à ne pas répondre tout de suite, je ferme les yeux, savourant le contact des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Je laisse un énième sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

\- Oh toi tu as une tête de quelqu'un qui l'a fait !

\- Parce que ceux qui le font une tête spéciale?

\- Ton sourire béat veut tout dire surtout !

\- Bon... La réponse est oui. Content ?

\- Ooh… Oh ! Really? Vous l'avez fait ? Oh my god mon petit Eren est devenu un homme ! Je suis fier de toi ! Maintenant je veux tout les détails, absolument TOUT !

Il a même sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer des larmes imaginaires… A moins qu'il soit vraiment ému ?

Il faudrait vraiment que je l'envoie consulter un psy… Ça existe un psy pour les fangirls yaoistes?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te déballer tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux un film peut-être? Des photos?

\- OUI ! Carrément même !

\- … Rêve pas.

Les élèves qui sont dehors se tournent vers nous, à cause des excès de joie de fangirl hystérique de mon meilleur ami. Ils nous regardent avec un air interrogateur, et en réponse je hausse simplement les épaules. Ils finissent par laisser tomber et reprendre leurs discussions entre eux. Je reste absorbé dans la contemplation d'un insecte qui s'amuse à vagabonder sur ma jambe… Et je l'envoie promener d'une pichenette avant de réprimander Armin.

\- Armin retiens toi un peu, tu attire toute l'attention sur nous.

\- Pas grave, maintenant je veux tout savoir ! Ou, quand, qui était au dessus, comment c'était, bref toooout !

\- Chez lui, fin de journée, moi, génial.

\- Oh my god Livaï était le uke ? Du peu que j'ai vu de lui c'est surprenant...

\- Oui

\- Ouaaaaa….

Et j'ai vraiment aimé le voir comme ça. Mon esprit vagabonde dans mes souvenirs d'hier, son corps contre le mien, mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses gémissements… Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'on a fait ce jour là. Je vais finir par avoir des crampes à force de sourire.

\- Et ça t'as fait quoi d'être seme?

\- Bon sérieusement ça devient malaisant là Armin…

\- Mais…

Et si je me vengeais un peu tiens ? Je connais le sujet idéal pour ça…

\- Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Hanji?

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris par mon changement de sujet, et c'est tant mieux. Ses joues se teintent de rose à l'évocation de l'amie de Livaï.

\- Pourquoi tu veux parler d'Hanji ?

\- Parce que je veux changer de sujet, et que j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous tiens.

\- Je…

C'est drôle dès que je parle d'Hanji il est plutôt silencieux. Il reprend son air sérieux, tout en se laissant aller en arrière pour se retrouver allongé dans l'herbe. Je l'imite, et on se retrouve tous les deux à contempler les nuages. En attendant qu'il se décide à parler, j'essaye de donner des noms aux formes des nuages qui passent au dessus de moi.

\- Elle est drôle, gentille et parfois un peu folle... Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, dont la musique. On en parle très souvent d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle est venue me parler au bar, nous avons beaucoup échangés via les sms. Je l'ai même revu hier.

\- Oh ? Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Assez bien, le courant passe bien entre nous. On ne dirait pas qu'on a autant d'écart en âge. Elle me plait vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup elle est devenue très triste, puis elle est partie précipitamment du café ou on était. Depuis elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles…

\- Tu as essayé de la joindre ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne répond pas. Et je ne veux pas non plus la harceler.

\- Je suppose que tu lui a posé une question qui ne fallait pas?

\- Non je ne crois pas… Ah merde si ! Je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelqu'un en ce moment…

\- Bizarre… Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser du temps. Elle a peut-être des mauvais souvenirs d'une personne.

Voyant qu'Armin ne se manifeste pas, je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il a l'air pensif, triste et perdu. Il a les yeux rivés vers le ciel, et on dirait qu'il a oublié ma présence.

Finalement il se décide à se manifester au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables.

\- Tu sais, je ressens vraiment quelque chose de spécial pour elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça envers une autre fille. Déjà la première fois ou on s'est croisé au lycée je ressentais quelque chose...

\- Hmmm… Essaye d'attendre un petit peu. Si vraiment elle ne se manifeste plus, on avisera.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais attendre. Mais le temps passe vraiment trop lentement en ce moment. L'attente est devenu mon pire ennemi.

\- Ah l'amour…

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- C'est drôle, on dirait que la situation est inversée. Mon petit Armin va peut-être devenir grand lui aussi !

\- Ha ha…

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit, nous empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je voulais absolument parler à mon meilleur ami de No Name, mais le lieu était mal choisi pour ça. Durant le trajet pour aller à la salle, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms à mon petit ami afin de voir s'il était libre pour faire quelque chose cet après-midi.

C'est encore bizarre pour moi de désigner Livaï comme étant mon petit-ami… Mais ça me plait.

Il me répond assez rapidement qu'il est disponible, et me propose de choisir ce que je voulais faire.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions je repense à un film que je voulait absolument voir au cinéma et lui en parle. L'idée n'a pas l'air de l'enthousiasmer, mais il accepte tout de même. On se donne rendez-vous à 13h30, et je range mon téléphone pour assister à mon cours favoris : la littérature.

Je me demande ce que va donner cette première sortie ensemble, et comment va se comporter Livaï avec moi… Va t-il être froid ou tout le contraire ?

Cette fois-ci les deux heures passent rapidement, et je suis enfin libre pour la journée. En consultant mon téléphone je me rend compte que j'ai un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu. Vu que j'ai un message dans ma boite vocale, je l'écoute tout en me dirigeant chez moi. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que j'allais recevoir ce genre d'appel, surtout maintenant. Je m'arrête en cours de route, figé par le contenu du message vocal.

Une maison de disque me propose d'enregistrer un album chez eux. La personne qui a essayé de me joindre a vu mes performances lors du concours musical, et est vraiment intéressée par ma voix. Elle aimerait que je la rappelle dès que possible pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer afin d'en discuter.

Mais… C'est juste incroyable.

Comment un simple chanteur amateur peut-il recevoir deux propositions en deux jours?

J'aimerai en discuter avec Livaï, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'influence, mais on ne sait jamais après tout.

Il faut vraiment que je trouve le temps d'en discuter avec Armin.

En franchissant le seuil de chez moi, je constate tout de suite que je suis seul. La maison est vide et silencieuse, c'est très inhabituel pour un lundi… Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, et je retrouve un mot laissé par ma mère. Mot précisant qu'elle allait passer l'après-midi chez une amie, et de ne pas m'inquieter. En revanche elle n'a pas précisé l'heure à laquelle elle allait rentrer.

Au moins elle ne m'interrogera pas sur ma bonne humeur du moment, et ne me demandera pas une énième fois si c'est grâce à une petite amie…

Je constate avec effarement qu'il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas rater le bus pour aller au centre commercial. Je termine de manger rapidement, et monte vite fait dans la salle de bain voir si je suis un minimum présentable. J'essaye de remettre en place mes cheveux décoiffés par le vent mais sans succès. Tant pis, ça me donnera un air sauvage. Trouvant ma tenue pas mal pour une sortie, je décide de ne pas me changer.

Je sors rapidement de chez moi pour foncer vers l'arrêt de bus, et ce dernier arrive à peine 5 minutes plus tard. Je monte tout au fond vers la fenêtre, et met mon casque pour écouter de la musique. La voix de Livaï résonne et me berce le long du trajet. Je ne ne lasse décidément pas de l'écouter…

Et si le prochain album de No Name qui sortira marque la venue d'une nouvelle personne ? Cette proposition me tente énormément, et j'en ai même rêvé cette nuit. J'aurais ainsi l'occasion de chanter des duos avec lui, comme samedi soir… Cette perspective est quand même très alléchante.

Mais en même temps c'est tellement risqué de concilier amour et travail… Comment sera l'ambiance si un jour on se dispute ? Je sais que ça fait que très peu de temps qu'on est ensemble et que je ne devrais pas trop me projeter, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je suis tellement concentré dans mes pensées que j'ai failli rater mon arrêt. Je n'ai pas entendu l'annonce, mais par chance je suis sorti de ma rêverie pile avant la fermeture des portes du bus.

Une fois descendu, j'avance très rapidement à l'intérieur du centre commercial bondé pour aller vers le cinéma. Je déambule dans les différentes allées, en me trompant même de chemin une fois. En même temps ici c'est tellement immense…

Une fois arrivé devant je pouvais voir beaucoup de monde au guichet, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'appuie contre le mur de la façade et parcours la grande allée du regard à la recherche de mon amoureux.

Mon amoureux ? C'est vrai que ça sonne bien...

\- Excusez-moi…

Une jeune fille probablement plus jeune que moi m'aborde timidement. Ah non pas encore une fille qui me drague, pitié… Même si elle est différente du pot de peinture de la dernière fois, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire aborder par une autre fille alors que Livaï risque d'arriver… Il va sûrement encore faire le jaloux.

\- Vous êtes le Eren qui a gagné l'émission New Star n'est ce pas ?

\- Heu… Oui c'est ça.

\- Oh c'est super ! Vous chantez tellement bien, vous avez mérité de gagner !

\- C'est gentil, merci !

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais déjà être en contact avec des personnes qui m'ont vu à la télévision. Après tout elle n'est passée que ce weekend.

C'est vraiment étrange de se faire aborder par des personnes comme ça… Mais c'est très plaisant d'avoir des fans.

\- Dites, vous voulez bien faire un selfie avec moi?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je pose avec elle puis fait un sourire en attendant qu'elle prenne la photo. Une fois cette dernière prise elle la contemple, et à l'air plutôt contente du résultat.

\- Merci infiniment Eren ! Je suis contente de vous avoir vu en vrai !

Me sentant observé, je regarde autour de moi pour tomber sur Livaï. Son regard ne disait rien de bon…

\- C'était un plaisir, mais il faut que je te laisse maintenant.

\- Bien sûr je comprend, au revoir !

Je me dirige timidement vers mon petit ami, qui me fixe avec son regard de tueur. Il était appuyé sur la façade un peu plus loin, les bras croisés. Il a beau être en colère, je suis vraiment heureux de le revoir.

\- Décidément dès que je ne suis pas là je te retrouve avec une fille. Je vais finir par croire que tu es bi.

\- Hmmm tu serais pas jaloux par hasard?

Quelques mèches noires tombent sur ses yeux, mais je pouvais clairement y déceler de la jalousie. Je prend tout mon temps pour le détailler et le contempler. Il porte une veste en cuir noir, un haut de la même couleur, un jean slim bleu foncé ainsi que des bottes de motard. Il me fixe avec un air glacial. Il est vraiment canon…

\- Moi ? Pas du tout.

\- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire…

\- Mais la prochaine fois que je te revois avec une fille je la tue. Et je t'enchaîne à mon lit.

J'éclate de rire, nullement intimidé par le ton menaçant de sa voix. Je m'approche doucement de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Hmmmm tu es plutôt mignon quand tu es jaloux tu sais. Et puis comment je vais m'occuper de toi si tu m'enchaine ?

\- Je pourrais te montrer que je ne suis pas si mignon que ça quand je suis en colère. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul.

\- Hmm je demande à voir…

\- Tch.

Il fait mine de partir en direction du cinéma pour rejoindre la file d'attente, mais j'attrape son bras pour le ramener vers moi.

Je le prend par les épaules pour ensuite capturer ses lèvres. Il cherche à se dérober, mais cède au bout de quelques secondes. Il ne boude pas tant que ça finalement. Je voulais approfondir notre baiser, mais je me rend compte qu'on est dans un centre commercial rempli de monde… Je décide de m'écarter de lui à regret.

\- Maintenant que tu as finis de bouder on peut y aller !

\- Tu es vraiment un gamin.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là !

\- …

Et le pire c'est qu'il est plus vieux que moi… Et je me demande qui est le plus mature a cet instant. Néanmoins ses traits s'adoucissent, montrant que la crise de jalousie était passée.

Après avoir choisis notre film et fait une réserve de boisson et de pop corn, on s'installe en hauteur, vers le centre de la grande salle. Tout était encore allumé, nous avons donc le temps avant que le film commence. Sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le saisis pour regarder un message envoyé par Armin.

 _Ne faites pas de cochonneries dans le cinéma, soyez sage ! Ou alors cachez-vous bien..._

 _PS : Bon film !_

\- Hmmm son idée n'est pas si mauvaise…

Je sursaute en voyant Livaï penché sur moi, en train de lire le message d'Armin. Je rougis instantanément, gêné par la situation. Il pense vraiment a faire des choses ici ? Je ne suis pas forcément pour faire des choses perverses dans un cinéma…

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur moi ainsi que des mèches chatouillant mon cou. Une envie de caresser ses cheveux soyeux me prend, mais je me contiens. Il ne bouge pas non plus, guettant ma réaction.

\- Que… Quoi?

\- Je plaisante Eren.

Je pousse instantanément un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pour l'instant.

Oh.

Et il sourit, moqueur devant ma tête d'ahuris.

Mais…

Il sourit ?

Je ne peu m'empêcher de m'émerveiller à chaque fois que je le vois sourire. Je sais que c'est rare venant de lui, du coup j'en profite un maximum. Et puis il est tellement beau comme ça…

Bon cette fois-ci c'est surement un sourire pervers, mais il est magnifique quand même.

\- Hmmm attention à toi, je risque de me venger.

\- Mais quand tu veux, je t'attend.

\- Ok.

Je me détourne pour traiter mon meilleur ami de pervers, puis j'éteins mon téléphone pour être tranquille. Après je ne sais combien de minutes de publicités, le film commence enfin.

Je le trouve assez intéressant. Le film se passe dans un univers post-apocalyptique, avec des humains contraint de s'enfermer entre des murs comme du bétail pour se protéger des titans, qui mangent les humains. Le personnage principal (plutôt beau gosse), accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'enrôle dans l'armée créer pour lutter contre les titans. L'un d'eux a mangé sa mère juste devant lui, c'est triste…

Le film est quand même super trash, heureusement que je ne suis pas une petite nature. On voit des personnes se faire dévorer, des cadavres en pièces, beaucoup de sang… En plus les titans sont vraiment moches et flippants.

J'ai une très mauvaise manie quand je regarde un film, que ce soit au cinéma ou autre : je ne peux m'empêcher de tout commenter, de poser des questions si je ne suis pas seul… Et on dirait que mon voisin de petit-ami est un peu agacé par mes bavardages.

\- Mais mais mais ce n'est pas possible c'est le protagoniste du film, il ne peut pas déjà mourir bouffé par un titan ! Tout ça pour sauver le blondinet froussard qui sert à rien !

\- Il va surement par je ne sais quel miracle s'en sortir…

\- Mais bordel voilà que sa soeur adoptive est au bord du suicide maintenant. Te laisse pas crever quoi, il va surement revenir !

\- Bon Eren ferma la sinon je me débrouille pour que tu le fasse !

\- Non mais attend, regarde comme ce titan est trop cla-

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Le fourbe m'a embrassé alors que j'étais en train de parler. Néanmoins je répond avec plaisir à son baiser.

Si je dois parler autant pour qu'il m'embrasse, je pourrais le faire tout le long de la séance.

J'oubliais instantanément le film, et ce dont je voulais parler. J'entendais un peu plus loin des filles dire "C'est trop Kawaiiiiiii", tandis que d'autres faisaient part de leur dégoût de voir deux hommes s'embrasser.

Mais qu'est ce que ça peut leur faire ? On a pas le droit de s'embrasser dans une salle de cinéma? On ne fait rien de mal après tout...

\- Livaï je crois qu'on nous ob-

\- Oi les homophobes on vous a pas demandé de nous mater, regardez le film au lieu de nous insulter ou je vous casse la gueule.

Il s'était vivement retourné pendant que je m'adressais à lui pour enguirlander ceux qui nous ont insultés.

Et suite à son intervention, on n'a plus entendu qui que soit protester.

Il s'écarte de moi pour s'appuyer contre son dossier. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, content qu'il nous ai défendu. En revanche je suis persuadé qu'il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution s'il le voulait...

Pris d'une soudaine envie, je pose doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sentais tressaillir, mais il ne me repousse pas. Il se laisse même aller en posant doucement sa tête sur la mienne. Encouragé par son attitude, je décide d'aller plus loin en posant une main sur sa jambe. Je pousse un soupir d'aise, et me reconcentre sur le film. Pourtant, ma conscience est bien décidée à ne pas me laisser tranquille.

N'allons nous pas trop vite ?

Je vois bien que par moments Livaï est plutôt distant. Il a parfois l'air ailleurs, comme si je le gênais. Mise à part dans les moments ou on s'est embrassé, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait du mal avec les contacts physiques. Pourtant il ne me repousse jamais… Et il m'a même laissé le dominer au lit. Il est tellement contradictoire...

Il est aussi très dur de deviner ce qu'il pense. Il a toujours le visage neutre, il a l'air imperturbable quelque soit la situation. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé la première fois par exemple.. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'avec le temps il est plus détendu, et j'arrive même à percevoir certaines émotions.

A notre première rencontre je le trouvais froid et inaccessible, mais maintenant je trouve qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça…

Alors que le héros revenu d'entre les morts avec le mystérieux pouvoir de se transformer en titan se faisait tabasser par un caporal plutôt sexy dans un tribunal, je décide de mettre mes pensées de côté pour mettre ma vengeance à exécution.

Je remonte doucement la main posé sur sa jambe. Une fois au niveau de sa cuisse, je continue vers l'intérieur… Afin de la poser sur son entrejambe. Animé par l'envie de voir sa réaction, je ne voulais pas aller plus loin que ce simple geste.

L'effet est immédiat : il sursaute, comme si je l'avais électrocuté. Il se redresse vivement (NDA : Livaï hein, pas autre chose xD) pour me contempler avec son regard glacial.

\- Oï, qu'est ce qui te prend bordel? Tu vois pas ou on est là ?

Des personnes placées devant nous se retournent pour l'intimé de se taire. Il les envoie aussitôt promener. J'essaye de lui répondre en parlant le moins fort possible :

\- Dans un cinéma oui… Mais tu disais pas approuver l'idée d'Armin? Je pensais que tu étais pour…

\- Je disais ça pour plaisanter !

\- Ah bon, j'ai du mal comprendre alors… Tant pis.

\- Tu n'es pas possible sérieux…

\- Je sais.

Je souris et prend un air triomphant, avant de me retourner vers le grand écran. Mon petit ami pousse un soupir résigné, pour finalement poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Le contact de sa tête contre ma peau me fait agréablement frémir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des étincelles qui parcourent chaque centimètres carrés de mon corps… Décidément il me fait trop d'effet.

Le reste du film se passe sans accro. Une fois ce dernier terminé, la salle se trouve baignée de lumière. Tout le monde essaye de sortir tant bien que mal, en se bousculant. Je les contemples, affligé de devoir me mêler à cette foule.

Je redresse ma tête a regret, tout en frottant ma nuque. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

\- On y va ?

\- Non attend que la majorité des personnes sortent, on va se marcher dessus sinon.

\- Tu as raison, on se croirait dans une foire.

Une fois le champs libre nous sortons de la salle, puis du cinéma. On discute un peu du film, je pouvais enfin lui faire part de mes remarques sans qu'il soit agacé.

Son beau visage se fige en regardant l'heure, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Et merde je vais devoir y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à m'occuper d'ici ce soir. Je te rappelle qu'on a des dates de concert à honorer cette semaine…

\- Ah oui c'est vrai…

Donc je ne vais pas pouvoir le revoir avant un bon moment…

\- On part ce soir et on a deux dates mercredi et jeudi.

\- Tu sais quand tu pourras rentrer?

\- Probablement samedi si tout va bien.

\- Oh…

Il a surement ressenti la déception dans ma voix. Son regard se plonge dans le mien, et je pouvais voir une lueur de chaleur dans ses iris gris.

\- On pourra se voir ce weekend si tu le souhaite.

\- En parlant de ce weekend… Christa organise une fête samedi soir. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Une fête de lycéen ? Hors de question !

\- Bon si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais sache qu'il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'alcool, et que j'ai des chances de faire pas mal de bêtises si j'en bois trop…

\- Serais-ce du chantage ?

\- Oh mais prend le comme tu veux ! En plus je pourrais dire que je reste dormir la bas, et à la place je pourrais dormir chez toi… On pourra traîner au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Hmmm… Intéressant.

\- Je prend ça pour un oui ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien répondu que je sache.

On se dirige tous les deux vers la sortie du centre commerciale. En passant devant un kiosque, la couverture agrandie d'un magazine retient mon attention.

J'étais dessus.

Moi en photo en couverture d'un magazine.

Je m'empresse de rentrer pour aller voir cette fameuse revue. Et effectivement, je faisais l'objet d'un article à l'intérieur.

Livaï m'avait suivi, et se place à mes côtés pour lire avec moi.

\- Tu es déjà célèbre dis donc.

\- J'ai juste participé à une émission, on va vite m'oublier... Mais j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de me voir là dedans.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es monté sur scène avec No Name. Et que tu as surement deux propositions de maisons de disques à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu es donc au courant ?

\- Évidemment. A toi de voir ce que tu souhaite maintenant. Je ne t'influencerai pas.

Je détache mon regard de l'article pour contempler mon petit ami. Il a l'air… pensif.

\- Et crois moi, les journalistes n'ont pas fini de parler de toi.

Après avoir réglé mon achat afin de conserver l'article en souvenir, on retourne dehors. Pour finalement arriver devant sa moto.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu m'as dis que tu avais des choses à faire…

\- Si je te propose c'est que je peux le faire non?

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte.

Il sort deux casques de son attaché case et m'en tend un.

\- Monte et accroche toi.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de mettre le casque seul, et j'y parviens rapidement. Avant de monter je prend quelques secondes pour l'admirer sur sa moto. Décidément être motard lui va tellement bien. Comme hier je monte derrière lui et entoure son torse de mes bras. Il démarre très rapidement, surement pour ne pas arriver en retard la ou il veut aller.

Finalement on arrive bien à bon port en peu de temps. Je détache mes bras de son torse avec regret afin de descendre de la moto. J'enlève mon casque pour ensuite le lui rendre. Il le range, puis enlève le sien. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air rebelle, c'est plutôt sexy.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

\- Derien.

On reste un moment à s'observer sans rien dire. Je ne voulais pas partir, et il n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir non plus.

\- Faut que je file gamin. A plus tard.

\- Attend Livaï...

Il allait retourner sur sa moto, mais il retient son geste pour se revenir vers moi.

Je pouvais percevoir dans ses yeux gris comme l'acier une pointe... De chaleur ? Il pose sa main sur ma nuque afin de me tirer vers lui, pour ensuite m'embrasser. Le baiser était rapide et chaste. Ne voulant pas me contenter de si peu, je saisis ses hanches et j'approfondis notre échange. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il m'accorde après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ma langue caresse sa jumelle, et le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et ardent.

Mon coeur cogne de plus en plus fort contre ma cage thoracique, qui menace d'exploser. Alors que son corps se presse contre le mien, des frissons parcourent ma peau.

On finit par se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

\- Essaye de ne pas te faire draguer d'ici samedi soir.

\- Donc tu accepte de venir ?

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout pour éviter que tu te fasse draguer. Et pour surveiller ta consommation d'alcool aussi.

\- Jaloux, possessif et protecteur… C'est trop mignon.

\- Arrête de dire que je suis mignon, je vais finir par me vexer.

\- Mais je t'aime comme ça !

Ses traits habituellement froids et durs s'adoucissent, et je fonds littéralement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, même si tu n'es qu'un sale gosse.

Il se retourne finalement pour grimper sur sa moto et partir, non sans me regarder une dernière fois.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de me diriger chez moi. Le temps se fige à l'instant où j'aperçois ma mère qui attendait sur le seuil.

Oh oh…

Elle a dû entendre la moto… Et elle nous a surement vu ensemble. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne serait pas encore rentrée… Grave erreur.

Je peux donc supposer qu'elle a tout vu…

Mon coeur bat à toute allure, mais cette fois-ci à cause de la panique. J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi.

Ma mère a les bras croisés, et me dévisage intensément. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Eren Jaeger.

Je crois que je suis dans la merde.

* * *

 _ **Hey !**_

 _ **Après une semaine sans publier, la suite est enfin là ! Ça y est je suis rentrée chez moi, je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de publication habituel, c'est-à-dire deux chapitres par semaines.**_

 _ **Bon je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin un peu sadique par contre x)**_

 _ **Sinon je commence a avoir d'autres idées d'histoires (EreRiren bien sûr), mais je vais attendre avant de commencer autre chose :) Je ne veux pas m'éparpiller pour l'instant, surtout que j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour celle-ci.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir d'en recevoir et de vous répondre :D**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Confessions

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi :) Je suis la spécialiste des fins sadiques haha ! Heureusement que je ne le fais pas a chaque fois… Et si je ne suis pas sadique sur les fins, je suis sadique dans mon histoire :o De mon côté Armin est le meilleur ami que je rêverai d'avoir :D Et je pense que je serais exactement comme toi si j'avais un pote gay !_

 _Et non il ne s'est rien passé dans le cinéma, mais il y aura d'autres occasions de faire des choses pas très catholiques ;)_

 _Pour Carla je ne dis rien, tu auras la réponse plus bas ! Je sais que je suis sadique, mais je ne compte pas faire mourir ses parents dans l'histoire (pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu en tout cas). Franchement tes hypothèses sur Grisha sont pas mal ! Il se peut que certaines choses arrivent, mais je n'en dit pas plus… ^^_

 _J'ai bien aimé ta blague moi ;)_

 _Je connais Gintama de nom, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il est dans mon ordi, avec encore plein d'animes non lu ! Je connais aussi Pandora Hearts de nom, il faut que je lise les scans à l'occasion :D En ce moment j'ai plein de choses à voir et lire, mais depuis que j'écris j'y consacre beaucoup moins de temps._

 _Magnet est très sympa, j'adore les versions masculines ^^ D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle va beaucoup m'inspirer pour l'histoire :3 Les paroles sont magnifiques !_

 _Tu as tout à fait raison, tant que Livaï est en dessous c'est sensuel *-*_

 _Tant mieux si ta rentrée s'est bien passé :D Je suis contente de t'avoir apporté une bonne nouvelle au milieu de cette journée !_

 _Bisous et câlins à toi aussi, a bientôt :)_

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

\- Il faut qu'on parle Eren Jaeger

\- …

Je la suis à l'intérieur, la mort dans l'âme. Une fois à la cuisine elle me fait signe de m'asseoir, et nous prépare quelque chose à boire. Elle reste étrangement silencieuse, renforçant mon sentiment de malaise. Seule la bouilloire troublait le silence régnant dans la pièce.

J'ai vraiment été idiot de m'être ainsi exposé dans la rue. Mais en même temps une fois que je suis avec Livaï, j'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

Je commence vraiment à me moquer du regard des autres sur moi, mais c'est une toute autre chose vis à vis de mes parents… Surtout mon père.

Il est temps d'assumer ma sexualité et mes actes. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Je suis majeur après tout, même si je suis encore au lycée. Si on me jette dehors tant pis aussi, au pire des cas j'ai de l'argent de côté grâce au concours.

Je pourrais peut-être aller chez Livaï aussi…

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films, après tout je me fais peut-être du mauvais sang pour rien.

Pendant ce temps ma mère me sert un thé, alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas mon truc. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai aimé celui que m'avait préparé Livaï, mais ça reste une exception.

Si elle me sert un thé c'est qu'elle n'a pas d'envies de meurtre non ? Je me verrais mal servir un thé à ma future victime...

Elle s'installe finalement en face de moi, me contemplant avec ses yeux ambrés. Elle me dévisage quelques secondes, tentant de lire en moi comme dans un livre. C'est quelque chose qu'elle faisait très facilement jusqu'à il y a peu, mais maintenant j'ai appris à rester impassible selon les situations.

Et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs…

La panique m'envahit de plus en plus.. Mon corps tremble, ma respiration devient saccadée. Je repose ma tasse pour ne rien renverser à cause de mes mains tremblantes.

Je suis vraiment dans la merde...

Du calme Eren, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te tuer…

Enfin j'espère ?

Pour ce qui est de mon paternel, rien n'est moins sûr...

La voix douce de ma mère me fait sursauter, me faisant renverser un peu de boisson sur la table au passage. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

Le moment est arrivé… La tension est à son comble. Je me prépare déjà psychologiquement à devoir quitter la maison. Ou a me faire tuer, au choix. Quitte a choisir, je préfère vivre hein. Comment je vais pouvoir percer dans la musique sinon? En fait je suis encore plus triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir Livaï...

\- Hmmm ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais un petit ami ?

...

C'est ce tout ce qu'elle me reproche ?

Elle ne m'incendie pas parce que je suis gay?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- T'en vouloir d'aimer les hommes ? Pas du tout mon chéri.

\- Oh…

\- Je t'en veux juste de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il est loin le temps ou mon fils chéri me confiait tout… Je me doutais bien que tu avais une personne dans ta vie ces derniers temps.

Je suis encore sous le choc. Alors c'est tout ? Pas d'engueulade ? J'en serais presque déçu…

Un soupir de soulagement traverse mes lèvres. L'épée de damoclès présente sur ma tête s'est éloignée et ma respiration redevient normale petit à petit. Mes muscles tendus par le stress se relâchent et mes épaules s'affaissent, soulagées d'un énorme poids.

C'est fou comment je me sens plus léger maintenant que ma mère est au courant. Je suis vraiment proche d'elle, et ça me déchirait le coeur de me retrouver en froid avec l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Le fait qu'elle accepte mon orientation me rend vraiment heureux.

\- Alors qui est ce beau jeune homme que j'ai vu toute à l'heure ?

C'est partit pour un interrogatoire… Tant qu'elle ne me pose pas des questions à la Armin, ça ne me dérange pas. Son regard trahit sa curiosité. Elle se penche vers moi, les bras croisés sur la table, attendant une réponse.

\- Livaï Ackerman.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- 24 ans.

\- C'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?

\- Mais pas du tout maman ! C'est plus moi qui suis trop jeune pour lui de toute manière…

\- Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment… On se connait depuis 3 semaines environ.

\- Oh c'est tout récent alors. Ça explique beaucoup de chose sur ton soudain changement d'attitude…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Je parle du fait que tu passe encore plus de temps avec ton téléphone, que tu es de moins en moins à la maison…

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle...

Pour appuyer mes dires je prend un air faussement innocent, et ma mère éclate de rire. J'adore son rire, je pourrais l'écouter ainsi toute la journée. Il est tellement communicatif que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

La pression qui enserrait tout mon être a définitivement disparu. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec l'unique femme de ma vie.

Et une chose est sûre, il y en aura pas d'autres.

\- Il fait quoi de beau dans la vie ton chéri ?

\- Maman tu vas encore me poser beaucoup de questions comme ça ?

\- Hmmm oui, j'en ai pas mal en réserve !

\- Au secours…

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Dois-je lui dire pour No Name ? Je devrais peut-être attendre un peu…

\- C'est compliqué. Mais en gros il travaille dans la musique.

\- Je comprend mieux…

Un nouveau silence s'installe dans la pièce. Ma mère a l'air pensive. Je profite de ce répit dans mon interrogatoire pour finir mon thé, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me pose pas de question trop indiscrète.

\- Et alors vous l'avez fait ?

Comprenant instantanément l'allusion, je recrache ma boisson sous l'effet de la surprise. Super, il y en a partout sur la table maintenant…

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur familière, que je retrouve tous les jours avec Armin.

Oh oh… Ce n'est pas une fangirl quand même ?

Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment mal barré…

\- Maman !

\- Tu peux le dire a ta mère quand même !

\- C'est du domaine privé ça.

\- Oh, ta réponse veut dire que tu l'a fait ! Mon fils chéri est un homme…

Je soupire d'exaspération, tout en me laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Ma mère est une vraie gamine...

\- Et alors tu étais au dessus ou en dessous ?

\- Pardon ? Je ne vais pas répondre à ça quand même !

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Eren…

\- Tu es surtout trop indiscrète maman.

\- Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

Oups, il me semble pas… Je vais faire comme Armin et sortir ma meilleure parade : le changement de sujet.

\- Dis moi, Armin ne serait pas ton fils caché par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Là tout de suite tu lui ressemble beaucoup… Il pose le même genre de questions.

\- Je m'intéresse juste a la vie sentimentale de mon fils c'est tout.

\- Et sexuelle aussi malheureusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te harceler à chaque fois que tu le verras mon chéri.

\- J'espère bien.

\- En revanche j'ai sincèrement peur de la réaction de ton père…

\- …

\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir pour le moment. De toute manière tu as du remarquer qu'il n'est presque plus à la maison en ces derniers temps. On partage trop de désaccords… Mais tu n'es pas obligé de connaître tous les détails.

\- Mais… Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas Eren… C'est compliqué. Ne t'attends pas à le voir tous les soirs au dîner en tout cas.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler, je décide de lui montrer la revue que j'ai acheté toute à l'heure. Elle a l'air vraiment fière de moi.

\- Mon fils en couverture de magazine… Tu es vraiment super mon chéri. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit à propos de tout ça…

Je pense que c'est le moment de lui parler tout ce qu'il s'est passé "professionnellement" depuis le concours. Ma prestation sur scène lors du concert de No Name, la proposition de rejoindre le groupe, la visite de la maison de disques, mais aussi le message vocal de toute a l'heure. Au fur et à mesure de mes explications, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvre, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Elle est vraiment à ce point sous le choc?

Le choc est rapidement remplacé par de la joie et de l'excitation.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu as des très belles opportunités qui s'offrent à toi !

\- Je ne sais pas maman… Les choses sont encore plus compliqués que ça.

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est à propos de Livaï…

\- Quel est le rapport entre lui et ton éventuelle carrière ?

\- Tout est lié justement. Tu me promet de garder tout ce que je vais dire pour toi ?

\- Évidemment Eren.

\- Livaï est… Levi de No Name.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… Oh ! Mais c'est mais c'est-

\- Maman recommence pas

\- Pardon mon chéri. C'est juste que tout s'explique parfaitement. Je me disais bien l'avoir vu quelque part d'ailleurs...

Elle me propose de changer de pièce pour pouvoir discuter plus confortablement, et on se dirige tous les deux dans le salon. On se cale dans le canapé, côte à côte. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, mais je décide de ne pas regarder tout de suite.

Je souris en pensant à l'éventuelle identité de l'expéditeur. Et si c'était lui ?

\- Que compte tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est mon rêve de rejoindre No Name tu sais. Levi est mon idole… Je dirais plutôt l'était. Il est beaucoup plus que ça pour moi maintenant, ce qui complique les choses. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de rejoindre le groupe alors que le leader est mon petit-ami.

\- C'est vrai que concilier les sentiments et le travail n'est jamais bon… Mais il existe des exceptions tu sais.

\- J'ai aussi la possibilité de faire quelque chose en solo…

\- Mais que dit ton coeur, tout de suite ?

La réponse s'impose comme une évidence.

\- Franchement ? De dire oui à Livaï.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ?

\- Bonne question…

Ma mère se retourne vers moi pour me faire face.

\- Ecoute ce que dit ton coeur mon chéri. Tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi. Si tu veux rejoindre No Name, fais le. Si tu veux que ça dure entre Livaï et toi, fait tout pour aussi.

Tu devras te comporter en adulte responsable, et séparer le travail des sentiments. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu dois essayer si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais avant tout, essaye de tout faire pour obtenir ton diplôme. Je te fais confiance et te laisse gérer, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression inutilement. Tu es plus que capable de réussir, que ce soit pour ton diplôme ou ta carrière de chanteur.

Et sache aussi que pour moi le fait que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes ne changent rien. Tu es et restera toujours mon fils, quoiqu'il arrive.

Sans le savoir ma mère a dit exactement tout ce que je voulait entendre. Avec l'émotion ma gorge se serre, je n'arrive plus à parler. Je suis trop ému et heureux pour ça.

Ma vue se trouble à cause de larmes menaçant de couler. Voyant mon état, ma mère m'attire vers elle pour me serrer dans ses bras réconfortants. Avec ce geste je replonge instantanément en enfance, qui me parait tellement loin maintenant.

Je sais enfin ce que je vais répondre à Livaï.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel à une heure plutôt tardive, je me laisse aller dans un fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Nous avons donné notre dernier concert de la semaine. La soirée a été très éprouvante, et le public était déchainé. Les salles étaient encore plus grandes que celle de la semaine dernière. Nous avons maintenant du temps libre pendant une semaine. Mais il nous faut encore entamer la route du retour, pour rentrer chez nous. Aussi épuisé que moi, Mike se laisse tomber dans un autre fauteuil, une bouteille de bierre a la main. Quelle idée de boire de l'alcool juste avant de se coucher…

Je dis ça, mais je suis présentement en train de fumer… Ce qui n'est pas mieux je l'admet.

Hanji est très distante en ce moment. Elle est toujours à l'écart pour jouer des airs tristes au piano, ou alors à ne tout simplement rien faire. Elle assure lors des répétitions ou des concerts, mais en dehors elle est très triste et renfermée. Etant habitué à sa joie de vivre beaucoup trop débordante, je commence sincèrement à m'inquiéter pour elle. Et je pense savoir à qui elle pense…

Contrairement à son habitude, elle part directement dans sa chambre, sans nous adresser un mot ou un regard.

Surpris par son attitude, Mike et moi nous consultons du regard, en se demandant si on devait faire quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui parler.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Bien décidé à parler à mon amie, je toque à la porte avec ma délicatesse habituelle afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Oï Hanji, ouvre moi tout de suite.

\- Laisse moi seule Livaï.

\- Hors de question, ouvre moi ou je défonce la porte. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

\- …

Après quelques minutes interminables, elle se décide enfin à m'ouvrir, pour ensuite retourner s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Un album photo était ouvert devant elle.

Cette album regroupe tous les différents événements de sa vie. Quelques photos de nous trois sont à l'intérieur, mais une seule personne était présente sur les pages ouvertes. Elle contemple encore quelques instant les photos, avant de s'adresser à moi avec une petite voix.

\- Tu te souviens d' Armin ? Le meilleur ami d'Eren.

\- Oui ce yaoiste hyper désespérant, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Il est gentil, brillant, drôle…

Elle suspend sa phrase, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de continuer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il me fait penser à Erd… Je pense encore tous les jours à lui. Je… Je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. On est resté ensemble tellement longtemps… Je ne me sens pas capable de recommencer avec une autre personne, même après tout ce temps.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Erd aurait voulu que tu refasse ta vie.

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais…

\- Ecoute Hanji… Tu es la seule personne qui peut savoir si tu es prête à aller de l'avant. Mais en attendant ne vis pas dans ton rêve, ni dans les souvenirs. Apprend à rester ouverte aux autres. Sinon tu pourrais passer à côté du principal. Tu es peut-être déjà en train de passer à côté de quelque chose en ce moment même.

\- Oui...

Je m'installe à côté de mon amie en soupirant. J'avais donc raison… En me tournant vers elle, je pouvais apercevoir les sillons laissés par des larmes sur ses joues. Son regard triste se plonge dans le mien, reflétant sa peine.

\- Ça va faire 3 ans bientôt… C'est fou comme le temps passe.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit Hanji. La vie continue, le monde va de l'avant.

Ses yeux se dirigent à nouveau vers l'album photo quelques secondes, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Le temps semble suspendu. Je pourrais presque entendre la mélodie qu'elle joue habituellement lorsqu'elle est triste. Mélodie qu'elle a écrite à la mort de son petit ami, qui était aussi un collègue à moi et a Mike.

\- Et toi, tu avance quand ?

Son regard passe de l'album à moi durant quelques secondes, puis elle referme le volume en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas Livaï.

Elle finit par laisser aller, la tête contre mon épaule. Je n'ai pas le coeur de la repousser cette fois-ci. On reste ainsi un petit moment, en silence. Le temps semblait suspendu, et seul la pluie battant contre la fenêtre brise le mutisme installé entre nous.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu Armin dimanche après-midi… Et on a passé un bon moment. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien avec un garçon. Il n'a pas fait exprès, mais il a posé une question qui m'a fait fuir, au sens littéral du terme. Dès qu'il a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, je suis partie brusquement sans me retourner. Il a essayé de me contacter, mais je lui ai jamais répondu… Et je le regrette. C'est un gentil garçon, et il ne mérite pas ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le recontacte pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Du peu que je connais Armin, je suppose qu'il en a déjà parlé à Eren. Je pourrais peut-être voir avec lui ce qu'il en pense…

\- S'il essaye encore de te joindre, tu devrais lui répondre. S'il insiste tellement pour te parler, c'est qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Hanji est toujours collé à moi, tandis que je suis absorbé par la pluie. J'ai toujours aimé regarder la pluie tomber. Ce temps déprimant m'apaise. Je pourrais rester des heures devant la fenêtre à contempler les gouttes tomber.

Et maintenant ça me fait aussi penser à l'après-midi passé avec Eren, ainsi qu'à la manière dont elle s'est terminée. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

\- Merci Livaï…

\- Pour quoi ?

\- D'être avec moi.

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, c'est normal que je sois la pour toi non ?

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas obligé…

\- Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie.

\- Tu as changé tu sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es beaucoup moins froid ces derniers temps. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment. Je suis contente pour toi tu sais.

Alors comme ça je suis moins froid ? On dirait que le gamin a déjà beaucoup d'influence sur moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de me laisser changer par lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes pensées sont presques toujours dirigées vers lui, à me demander ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment. On dirait une lycéenne transie d'amour, c'est désespérant…

\- C'est Eren n'est ce pas ?

\- …

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de sourire ?

\- Tch.

\- Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent.

Avec lui j'ai l'impression d'enfin apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel où j'erre depuis des années. Un tunnel dont je ne voyais plus le bout, et où j'avais fini par perdre l'espoir d'en sortir un jour.

Et il a suffit de croiser un gamin qui a perdu sa feuille dans un parc pour que j'entrevois une minuscule étincelle, qui avec le temps s'est transformé en véritable brasier. Des sentiments que je pensais perdus jamais on ressurgis, me déstabilisant au passage : l'amour, le désir, la jalousie...

Ma seule envie maintenant est d'avancer, malgré ce passé de merde qui m'a poursuivis jusqu'au lycée. J'ai l'impression que tout est trop rapide, mais je m'en moque complètement.

Les secondes se transforment en minutes, mais je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne m'en rend pas compte.

\- Alors vous l'avez fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Lili…

L'expression triste de son visage est aussitôt remplacé par un air espiègle, mais il reste un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle me fixe avec un sourire pervers.

La folle psychopathe à l'air d'être de retour, pour mon plus grand malheur… Même si ce n'est qu'une façade pour changer de sujet.

Je ne lui avouerait jamais, mais je préfère la voir comme ça plutôt que de la voir déprimée…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh que si ça me regarde ! Je veux tout savoir moi ! Et puis selon Mike, vous étiez assez chaud lorsqu'il vous a surpris dans la salle de repos la dernière fois…

\- Tch, quel traitre…

\- Alors alors ?

\- Oui. Contente ?

\- Très ! Et qui est passé à la casserole?

\- …

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi ? Mon Lili est vraiment un soumis alors, ça fait bizarre quand même…

\- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi un peu. Je le domine quand je veux.

\- Mais bien sûr… C'est pourtant lui qui t'as fait un suçon en premier. Et c'est lui qui t'a dominé en premier. C'est fini Lili, tu es définitivement un soumis !

\- …

\- Hmmm un dominant de nature qui est soumis au lit, j'aime ça !

\- J'en connais une qui va passer par la fenêtre.

\- Mais non tu m'aime trop pour ça.

\- C'est ce que tu crois

L'atmosphère est plus légère que toute a l'heure. La pluie semble aussi s'être calmée, comme si depuis le début elle était liée à l'humeur d'Hanji.

\- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre au lycée ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. A peine arrivé j'avais déjà une binoclarde qui me collait aux basques comme mon ombre.

\- Et tu m'as royalement envoyé promené en plus.

\- Oui, mais tu as pourtant continué à me harceler.

\- Je voulais absolument être ton amie. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi.

\- Être ami avec un insociable comme moi est un véritable exploit.

\- Si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter tu sais.

J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, et les choses ne sont pas allés en s'arrangeant malheureusement. Tout s'est arrêté au lycée, et j'ai pu vivre une vie presque normale. J'étais pourtant brisé, associable, détestable même.

Heureusement qu'elle et Mike étaient la pour moi assez rapidement. Je me suis reconstruit petit à petit, même si je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose pour me sentir complet. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ou je serais aujourd'hui si je ne les avais pas rencontrés.

Des pensées sombres occupent toujours mon esprit, mais elles sont petit à petit balayés par un gamin aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

Peut-être que sans mes amis, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Eren.

Et grâce à lui, je peux dire que je me sens enfin vivant.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai repris le même principe que le chapitre 9, d'ailleurs les titres sont assez similaires.**

 **Comme beaucoup de personnes ont du se douter, Carla est une fangirl :D**

 **J'avais vraiment envie de faire un chapitre basé sur les émotions, les sentiments avec une touche d'humour, entre Eren et Carla, puis Hanji avec Erd, Armin et Livaï, et pour finir Livaï avec Eren !**

 **On apprend pas mal de choses sur Hanji mais aussi Livaï...**

 **Le prochain chapitre est basé sur la fête organisé par Christa. Et pour vous rassurer, Eren ne va pas tarder a donner sa réponse a Livaï :)**

 **Merci infiniment d'être là a chaque chapitres, je vous adore :D**

 **A bientôt :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : La fête

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi ! Et oui la mère d'Eren est une fangirl cachée ! Au niveau du degrés de fangirlisme elle l'est surement autant qu'Hanji ou Armin mais elle est quand même plus soft envers son fils chéri :D Les paris sont ouverts pour savoir qui est le grand vainqueur des trois ;) Tu as tout a fait raison de soulever la phrase a propos du père d'Eren , car il aura un petit rôle plus tard ^^_

 _J'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose entre Armin et Hanji, et ça va continuer dans ce chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup ce ship même si je ne l'ai jamais vu ou presque. Tu as tout a fait raison elle vit encore dans le souvenir de son ex malgré les années et elle ressent quelque chose pour Armin, mais s'en veut de ressentir quelque chose justement. Du coup avec ce passage on a pu voir que Livaï et Hanji sont assez proches :)_

 _Maintenant que tu me le dit c'est vrai que je n'ai pas parlé de Moblit.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura aussi un petit rôle à jouer :)_

 _Tsuredure children est un anime que je vais pas tarder a regarder, avec Fate Apocrypha ! De mon côté j'ai commencé Noragami hier. Je n'ai pas encore le courage de regarder un gros pavé comme Gintama, mais je le regarderai c'est sûr ^^ Je connais Aho Girl de nom, j'essayerai d'y jeter un coup d'œil._

 _J'ai l'anime de My Hero Academia, mais si tu me conseille le manga je le rajoute dans ma pile à lire :)_

 _La chaine d'Amentia Liberta est très intéressante ! Comme tu dis les traductions sont fluides et agréables a lire._

 _Bisous et câlin a toi, a bientôt !_

 _Ps : Prépare toi à rire :)_

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre basé sur la fête de Christa !**

 **Un autre point de vue s'est invité a la fin du chapitre mais je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Les vacances sont enfin arrivées, et on l'occasion de fêter ça ce soir. Christa profite que ses parents soient en voyage d'affaires pour organiser une grande fête chez elle. Et vu que sa famille est assez riche et sa villa est immense, cette soirée promet…

Un détail ajoutera plus de fun à la soirée : C'est une fête déguisée. Il n'y a pas de thème précis, on peut incarner qui on veut. J'ai trouvé mon déguisement rapidement, mais je sais qu'Armin et Mikasa on eu du mal à trouver le leur.

Mon cher petit ami a sauté de joie au moment ou je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. C'est de l'humour évidemment… Il a tout d'abord refusé tout net, prétextant ne pas avoir le temps de chercher un costume. Après moulte supplications, il a fini par accepter, pour me faire plaisir. D'ailleurs on a fait exprès de prendre un déguisement dans le même thème, je pense qu'on fera sensation.

Armin va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Livaï m'a expliqué par téléphone qu'Hanji n'allait pas bien en ce moment, et qu'elle était désolée d'avoir évité mon meilleur ami. J'ai suggéré à mon meilleur ami de la recontacter, et depuis ils discutent à nouveau ensemble par téléphone. Il l'a même invité à venir à la fête, et elle a accepté avec plaisir. Pour faire une surprise à mon meilleur ami, j'ai volontairement dévoilé son costume a Hanji pour qu'elle puisse chercher quelque chose dans le même thème.

La soirée risque d'être animée avec une personne comme elle dans les parages…

Une fois le costume rangé dans mon sac, je me dirige dehors pour retrouver Livaï chez lui. L'ayant pas vu de la semaine, je suis assez impatient de le retrouver. Il faut dire que la semaine a été longue sans lui.

Moi accro à Livaï ? Possible. C'est très probable même.

Ces quelques jours sans le voir m'ont permis de faire le point, et de savoir ce que je voulais. Ayant pris ma décision grâce à ma mère, il me reste plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour lui annoncer.

Une fois arrivé à son appartement je sonne à sa porte, la boule au ventre. Mon coeur bat la chamade, comme à chaque fois avant de le retrouver. Plein de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, toutes aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films...

La porte s'ouvre finalement sur un Livaï torse nu. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a appuyé sur la touche "pause". Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise. Une vague de chaleur envahit tout mon être.

J'ai très chaud...

\- Salut gamin.

Mon dieu… Cet homme est le viol incarné. Je viens a peine de le retrouver que j'ai déjà des pensées obscènes en tête. Je demande même si je ne devrais pas annuler auprès de Christa pour rester toute la soirée avec lui, à faire des choses pas très catholiques dans tout l'appartement. Cette perspective est vraiment alléchante.

\- Salut toi…

Ne lui saute pas dessus Eren, retiens toi…

A la place je me contente de le détailler, encore figé sur le seuil de chez lui. Il porte uniquement un pantalon de survêtement, qui tombe sur ses hanches. Son torse de dieu retient toute mon attention. Ses cheveux sont en batailles, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi canon quelque soit les circonstances. Je fais vraiment pâle figure à côté de lui…

En retour il m'observe également, les bras croisés. La luxure brille dans ses yeux. Son regard me transperce de part en part, comme s'il cherchait à me déshabiller du regard. Mes joues rosissent à cette pensée.

\- Tu devrais fermer ta bouche, tu bave là.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison… Je déglutis, un peu honteux d'être pris sur le fait.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu m'ouvre la porte alors que tu es torse nu.

\- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas arrivé plus tard alors… J'aurais pu t'ouvrir sans pantalon.

Sa voix est sensuelle, provocatrice… J'aime ça.

\- Si c'était le cas je pense qu'on aurait pu dire adieu à la fête.

\- Je t'aurais repoussé.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Aller rentre, on ne va pas passer la soirée ici.

Ne tenant plus, je réduis la distance entre nous pour saisir ses hanches, le serrant contre moi. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres à la vue de ses iris gris brillant d'une lueur chaleureuse. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, malgré mon envie de lui grandissante. On s'embrasse un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui laisse avec plaisir. Ses mains saisissent mes cheveux pour approfondir notre échange, et la chaleur de la pièce augmente grandement. Je laisse mes mains quitter ses hanches pour explorer son torse, dessiner ses courbes avec mes doigts. Son corps est brûlant, comme s'il était au bord de l'implosion. Ses doigts parcourent mon dos, laissant un sillon brûlant derrière eux.

Comme à chaque fois c'est le manque d'air qui finit par nous sépare. Je m'écarte de lui, en échappant un grognement de frustration. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on ratrappera le temps perdu...

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tch, tu sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu que pendant 5 jours ?

\- C'est une éternité pour moi !

Contre toute attente son air moqueur disparaît pour laisser place à un sourire. Un vrai sourire qui me rend heureux.

\- Toi aussi Eren.

Je crois que je peux mourir en paix maintenant.

Une sensation de béatitude envahit mon être. Maintenant qu'il est auprès de moi, j'ai la sensation d'être enfin complet.

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un un jour.

\- Bon, on se change ? On va finir par être en retard.

Un nouveau sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

\- Oui chef !

On se change dans sa chambre, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'observer discrètement mon petit ami de temps en temps. Ce dernier me surprenait à chaque fois, mais ne disait rien pour autant. Au contraire on dirait qu'il faisait tout pour me tenter… Avec un air espiègle. L'écart d'âge me parait tellement insignifiant lorsqu'il est comme ça.

\- Au fait tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis déguisé en Obiwan Kenobi ? Je voulais être Anakin moi.

Ce costume lui va pourtant super bien. Il porte une bure beige avec un long manteau marron à capuche. Une ceinture marron est aussi présente, avec un faux sabre laser accroché sur le côté. Son air blasé contraste avec le costume et le personnage qu'il incarne.

De mon côté j'ai exactement le même costume, qui est noir cette fois-ci. Je dois admettre qu'il me met plutôt bien en valeur.

\- Parce que tu es plus vieux que moi donc tu as l'âge d'être le maître et moi l'apprenti. Mais aussi parce que Obiwan est plus petit qu'Anakin, tu colle mieux au personnage du coup.

Je me rend seulement compte de la connerie que je viens de sortir… Je crois que je suis un homme mort. Son regard de tueur me fixe intensément.

S'il pouvait me tuer juste avec son regard, je suis persuadé qu'il l'aurait déjà fait.

\- Je t'emmerde Eren.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Et puis si tu veux être un tueur d'enfants innocent c'est ton problème.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un abruti Anakin. Passer du côté obscur en croyant sauver sa femme alors que c'est justement ça qui a causé sa perte…

\- L'amour peut vraiment nous faire faire des conneries inimaginables…

Sa dernière phrase m'intrigue. Je le contemple, la tête penchée sur le côté. De quoi pouvait-il parler ? Cette phrase, qui peut paraître insignifiante, a l'air importante…

Son mutisme montre qu'il n'en dira pas plus. Préférant abandonner l'affaire, je lui propose de partir.

Après un trajet en voiture un peu long, on arrive enfin chez Christa. Sa maison vraiment immense est située à l'extérieur de la ville, à l'écart des habitations... On peut d'ailleurs la considérer comme une villa. Des spots lumineux illuminent le jardin et la maison, ce qui contribue à ne pas râter cette dernière malgré la nuit noire.

Livaï coupe le moteur en soupirant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'aime pas les fêtes. Ni les gens.

\- Oh aller, je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser !

\- Tch.

\- Et puis il y aura Hanji aussi !

\- Et c'est censé me consoler ?

\- Bah oui…

\- Dans les fêtes Hanji n'est pas sortable.

Je sors de la voiture avant Livaï, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir en sortir. Bien décidé à l'emmener avec moi chez Christa, j'ouvre sa porte et lui tends la main en faisant mon plus beau sourire charmeur.

Son regard passe plusieurs fois de mon visage a ma main, mais il finit par la saisir et descendre de la voiture en soupirant de résignation. Il arbore son air froid et impassible habituel, contrastant avec son attitude de toute a l'heure.

Sa main ne lâche pas la mienne, tandis qu'on se dirige tous les deux vers l'entrée. Je tente de le rassurer en pressant doucement ma main contre la sienne puis je fais mine de sonner à la porte.

Une pulsion me vient alors que j'allais appuyer sur la sonnette. Je ne peux plus attendre, il faut que je lui dise maintenant.

\- Livaï ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'accepte.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à cette fête déjà ? Ah oui, pour lui faire plaisir. J'ai de ces idées parfois…

Cette villa est particulièrement immense. Une vraie maison de bourge. Et je n'imagine pas l'intérieur… On arrive assez vite devant l'entrée. On reste planté là comme des idiots quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren décide de sonner à la porte.

Mais il s'arrête soudainement dans sa lancée en me fixant intensément avec ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Livaï ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'accepte.

Mon coeur rate un battement, pour repartir de plus belle. J'ai très rapidement compris de quoi il parlait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Ce gamin ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux que maintenant.

Transporté par sa réponse positive, je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Eren y répond avec plaisir, tout en m'enlaçant. Je savoure la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, tout en m'imaginant des choses très perverses que j'aurais aimé lui faire tout de suite.

Elles sont ou les chambres dans cette baraque immense?

Une exclamation venant d'une personne hystérique fait voler mes pensées obscènes en éclat, ce qui me mets en rogne...

 ** _(NDA : A partir de maintenant je mettrais les noms des personnages qui parlent avant la phrase afin de ne pas s'embrouiller !)_**

 **Armin :** Hey il y a des chambres pour ça vous savez !

 **Mikasa :** Vous vous donnez en spectacle devant les arrivant là…

Je m'écarte lentement du gamin en grognant de frustration. C'est vrai qu'on est devant l'entrée, bloquant le passage aux nouveaux arrivant.

Super, je vais passer la soirée avec des gosses…

 **Eren :** Armin ! Mikasa ! On a un peu oublié ou on était, désolé…

 **Moi :** Tch.

 **Armin :** Oh mais tu me dérengeais pas, c'est Mikasa qui était gênée surtout…

 **Mikasa :** …

 **Armin :** Et puis vous êtes tellement classe dans cette tenue tous les deux !

Eren prend le temps de me présenter dans les formes, tandis que je détaille la tenue de ses deux amis. Le champignon est habillé tout en jaune, son apparence me dit vaguement quelque chose. Un pokémon peut-être ? Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

La brune quand a elle est déguisée en shinigami, me faisant vaguement penser à un personnage d'animé assez connu. Une réplique de zanpakuto est accroché à sa taille. J'espère qu'il est faux...

 **Moi :** Bon on ne va pas passer la soirée là, si ?

 **Eren :** Livaï a raison, allons-y !

 **Armin :** Allons-y let's go ! C'est parti les amiiiiiiiiiis !

 **Mikasa :** Armin tu as déjà bu avant de venir ou ça se passe comment ?

 **Armin :** Heu non je suis sobre !

 **Moi :** Ça fait peur…

Je rêve ou le champignon a chanté une chanson venant d'un dessin animé débile ? La soirée commence bien…

Finalement c'est Eren qui se dévoue pour sonner à la porte, et Christa nous ouvre presque immédiatement. Elle est apparement déguisée en princesse, voir même en reine. Le costume lui va plutôt bien, même si elle me fait un peu penser à une Barbie.

 **Christa :** Salut les amis !

 **Eren :** Hey !

 **Armin et Mikasa :** Salut Christa !

 **Moi :** Salut.

 **Christa :** Oh salut, tu es ?

 **Moi :** Liv-

 **Eren :** C'est Livaï mon petit ami !

Oh.

Je le dévisage, surpris qu'il me présente ainsi. Il m'a pourtant prévenu que personne à part Armin et Mikasa sont au courant de notre situation. Il m'a aussi déjà parlé de sa gêne vis à vis des autres a cause de son orientation sexuelle. Je l'interroge du regard, et il me répond avec un sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'oeil.

Bon sang, qu'est ce je peux aimer ce gamin…

 **Christa :** Oh mais c'est génial ! Enchanté Livaï ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'Eren ai trouvé quelqu'un. Même si je suis un peu triste qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé avant.

 **Eren :** Désolée Christa, il s'est passé tellement de choses en peu de temps…

 **Christa :** Laisse tomber ça ne fait rien ! Aller, entrez et suivez moi !

On déambule dans son immense maison jusqu'au salon. Je suis le mouvement en râlant. Je voyais qu'Eren voulait rester avec ses amis, mais il reste pourtant à mes côtés.

On pouvait entendre la musique dans toute la maison. Une fois dans le salon, je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Cette pièce est immense. Il y a presque pas de meuble, pour faire de la place aux invités. Une immense baie vitrée est ouverte sur un jardin doté d'une piscine. La pièce en elle même est divisée en plusieurs parties. Un mini bar avec serveur est placé à l'entrée de la pièce, suivi d'un grand buffet. Le reste de la pièce est arrangé en piste de danse. Dans le jardin un grand espace est consacré à la musique, avec une scène. Heureusement qu'on est à l'écart des habitations...

Et bien sûr, il y a des lycéens de partout… Un cowboy qui aurait mieux fait de se déguiser en cheval ainsi qu'un brun habillé en majordome se dirige justement vers nous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal.

 **Jean :** Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ?

 **Eren :** Tu es bien gentil toi ce soir…

 **Marco :** Normal, il a déjà commencé à boire…

 **Mikasa :** Jean aimable ? Il faut faire une croix sur le calendrier.

 **Jean :** Tiens mais c'est qui ce nain à côté de toi Eren ?

 **Eren :** Jean je te déconseille de-

 **Moi :** Moi au moins je n'ai pas une tête de cheval connard.

 **Armin :** C'est fou ça il ne l'a jamais vu mais il l'appelle déjà par son surnom !

 **Jean :** Franchement vu sa tête il aurait été mieux en Dark Vador.

Ne pas commettre de meurtre, ne pas commettre de meurtre… Ça ferait de la mauvaise pub pour No Name. Et avec Eren qui a enfin accepté, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller en prison pas vrai?

 **Moi :** Et toi avec ta tête tu serais mieux dans un près en train de brouter de l'herbe.

 **Mikasa :** Quelqu'un a un licol avec une muselière pour le cheval ?

 **Jean :** Mais je vous emmerde sérieux !

 **Christa :** Hey les gens on se calme !

Armin : Ouh comment ça clash ici ! Dites, quelqu'un n'aurait pas des pop corn?

 **? :** Tiens Armin j'ai des chips si tu veux !

Une patate fonce droit sur nous avec un grand bol de chips dans les bras pour se placer à côté d'Armin.

Attendez… Une patate ?

En y regardant de plus près, c'est une fille dans un costume de patate. On va dire que c'est original…

 **Armin :** Il est génial ton costume Sasha ! Tu l'as trouvé ou ?

 **Sasha :** Je l'ai emprunté à la mascotte d'un restaurant qui sert des spécialités à base de patates !

 **Moi :** Une pataterie quoi…

 **Sasha :** Oh mais c'est qui ce beau gosse ?

Au moins malgré son déguisement de patate, cette fille a du goût, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

 **Eren :** Pas touche Sasha, il est a moi !

 **Moi :** Oï je ne suis pas un objet non plus gamin !

 **Sasha :** Oh Eren c'est ton petit ami ?

 **Eren :** Oui

 **Moi :** Non

 **Eren :** Comment ça non ?

 **Armin :** Ouh ça sent encore le clash tout ça !

 **Tous :** Ferme la Armin !

Il a l'air sincèrement choqué de ma réponse. Il me dévisage, les yeux rond tandis que je riais.

Oui je ris, comment ne pas s'en empêcher avec une bande de débiles pareil ? D'ailleurs Eren me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

Probablement parce que c'est la première fois que je ris devant lui… Je lui presse doucement la main, pour lui montrer que je plaisantais. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement presque instantanément.

Armin : Vous êtes pas drôle sérieux…

 **? :** Hey c'est quoi toute cette agitation ici ?

Cette fois-ci un autre lycéen déguisé en Gandalf rejoint le groupe déjà conséquent formé par les amis d'Eren. Tout y est : Le chapeau pointu, la longue robe ainsi que le bâton en bois et la barbe.

 **Sasha :** Regarde Conny, ce beau gosse est le petit ami d'Eren !

 **Conny :** Beau gosse ? Je le trouve plutôt quelconque…

 **Christa :** Je pense surtout que Conny est jaloux…

 **Conny :** Moi jaloux ? N'importe quoi !

C'est vrai qu'il arbore un air jaloux. Et vu comment il dévore la patate du regard, il a l'air d'être assez proche d'elle. Ceci explique cela…

 **Christa :** Bon les amis, et si avant de boire trop on faisait un karaoké ?

 **Armin :** Sans moi merci, mais je regarderai !

 **Eren :** Oh Armin aller c'est pour le fun !

 **Armin :** Contrairement a toi et Christa j'ai tout sauf une belle voix moi.

 **Sasha :** Mais on s'en fiche Armin, c'est pour rigoler !

Bien décidé à ne pas participer à cette activité, je prend un verre au bar avant de les suivre. Je bois une gorgée, non sans vérifier si le verre était clean. Eren est resté en retrait avec moi, surement pour pouvoir me parler seul à seul.

 **Eren :** Tu devrais participer aussi tu sais.

 **Moi :** Mauvaise idée.

 **Eren :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** A ton avis gamin ? Je ne veux pas être reconnu…

 **Eren :** Oh…

 **Moi :** Aller va les rejoindre, je sais que tu en as envie.

 **Eren :** Mais…

 **Moi :** Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. Et puis Hanji va sûrement bientôt arriver.

 **Eren :** C'est ton dernier mot ?

 **Moi :** Oui Jean-Pierre.

Il rit et dépose rapidement un baiser sur ma joue avant de rejoindre le petit groupe formé par ses amis devant la petite scène. Voyant qu'Hanji n'arrivait pas, je les rejoins dehors mais uniquement dans le but de les regarder. La conversation était très animée, ils essayent surement de sélectionner les chansons. Entre temps une nouvelle venue est arrivé. Grande, les cheveux châtains, l'air agressif et portant un déguisement de chevalier. Elle a l'air drôlement proche de la blondinette d'ailleurs...

 **Christa :** Et si on commençait par une chanson de groupe ?

 **Eren :** Pourquoi pas, j'ai le titre qu'il nous faut !

 **Marco :** Ton choix est pas mal, je suis pour !

 **Jean :** Pfff pourquoi c'est toujours Eren qui décide ?

 **Mikasa :** Parce que lui il a des bons goûts.

 **Jean :** ...

Finalement tout le monde a l'air plus ou moins d'accord et monte sur scène. Elle est un peu petite pour contenir tout le monde d'ailleurs…

Je croise les bras et m'adosse contre le mur pour admirer le spectacle. C'est assez comique de voir une patate, un mage, un cowboy, un majordome, une shinigami, une reine, un chevalier et un jedi avec des micros dans les mains.

Évidemment, mes yeux ne quittent pas le jedi qui est un vrai beau gosse il faut l'admettre.

Nos regard se croisent, et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la supplication. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne chanterai pas.

 **Sasha** **:** Hey mais il manque le chéri d'Eren non ? Il fait le timide ?

 **Eren :** Il veut pas venir…

 **Christa :** Oh allez il faut qu'il vienne !

 **Ymir :** Vous croyez pas qu'on est déjà suffisamment à l'étroit ?

 **Jean :** On est plus à ça près… Et puis à défaut d'être grand il sait peut-être chanter ?

 **Marco :** Arrête un peu Jean.

 **Christa :** Mais ou sont Reiner, Berthold et Annie ?

 **Ymir :** Ils se cachent surement pour ne pas avoir à chanter…

 **Christa :** Bon il faut au moins que Livaï vienne alors.

 **Tous :** Livaï ! Livaï ! Livaï !

Mais lâchez moi bon sang.

Je fais mine de les ignorer, mais c'est sans compter sur le champignon qui me pousse vers la scène.

 **Moi :** Oï lâche moi le champignon jaune !

Je me dégage rapidement, pour retourner à l'intérieur voire un verre, loin de ces gamins. Mais c'est sans compter sur Gandalf qui s'est miraculeusement téléporter de la scène jusque devant moi, les bras en l'air.

 **Conny :** Vous ne passerez paaaaaas !

 **Moi :** ...

Je suis sûr qu'il s'est déguisé en Gandalf juste pour sortir cette phrase au moins une fois dans la soirée. Entre temps Armin a profité de ma stupeur pour saisir mon bras et me tirer à nouveau vers la scène.

 **Armin :** Aller tout le monde t'attend !

 **Moi :** Tch. Et toi alors ?

 **Armin :** Je-

 **Eren :** Merci Armin ! Je prend le relais.

Je me laisse cette fois-ci traîner par Eren en poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Chanter serait le meilleur moyen de me faire repérer, mais ce gamin n'as pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation.

Peut-être qu'en ne chantant pas trop fort j'ai des chances pour ne pas être reconnu ? Et puis vu le nombre de casseroles potentielles sur scène, je passerai sûrement inaperçu.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté comme ça en dehors d'une scène de concert ou d'un studio…

Qui sais, je vais peut-être m'amuser finalement.

 **Eren :** Vous êtes prêt ?

 **Tous :** Oui !

Le reste des lycéens est présent devant la scène a nous regarder. Je me sens d'un coup mal à l'aise sans mon bandeau. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je chante sans avoir les yeux bandés… Eren se penche vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

 **Eren :** Tout va bien ?

 **Moi :** Je te déteste. Toi et ton ami le champignon. Ton ami Gandalf aussi.

 **Eren :** Tu me déteste tellement que tu es monté sur scène avec moi quand même?

 **Moi :** Tch.

 **Mikasa :** On y va les tourtereau ?

Je ferme les yeux tout en inspirant profondément. J'essaye de faire le vide de ce qu'il m'entoure. Le malaise de chanter sans bandeau part petit à petit. Au milieu de tous ces gamins, j'ai l'impression d'être retombé au lycée. Comme si j'avais 17-18 ans, comme la plupart d'entre eux.

 **Christa :** Allons-y !

 **Tous :** Ouiiii !

La musique retentit dans tout le jardin, commençant sur un air de guitar.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Eren, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils pétillent de bonheur, et cette vision me fait littéralement chaud au coeur. C'est une sensation que je n'ai jamais ressentit avant de l'avoir rencontré. Mon bras frôle le sien, et ce contact physique m'apaise.

Connaissant la chanson par cœur, je détourne ma tête de l'écran pour fixer le "public".

 _(NDA : Le groupe chante The Hero, l'op de One Punch Man)_

Nous levons tous à l'unisson notre poing vers le ciel, comme si la musique nous avait déjà contaminé par son énergie et la rage de vaincre qu'elle dégage.

J'échange un dernier regard complice avec Eren avant le moment de chanter.

 **Tous :** One Puuuuuuuuunch !

* * *

 ** _POV Armin_**

A peine la musique commencée, je commence déjà à bouger en rythme avec cette dernière. Cette chanson dégage tellement d'énergie, qu'elle me donne envie de déplacer les montagnes.

Je voulais chanter avec eux, mais quelque chose m'a empêché de les rejoindre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Hanji.

Toute a l'heure elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle arrivait bientôt. Et j'ai tellement hâte de la voir que j'ai préféré ne pas chanter, au cas ou elle arriverait entre temps.

En bonus, ça me permet de ne pas me tapper la honte…

Tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas. Eren est plus heureux que jamais, et on dirait que son chéri bougon y est pour quelque chose. Même ce dernier a l'air de se prêter au jeu. Eren lui fait un clin d'oeil, et Livaï lui sourit en retour… Mikasa les contemple, un air bienveillant sur son visage.

La pauvre, j'ai fais croire a Eren qu'elle était gênée par leur échange devant l'entrée alors qu'elle était tout simplement contente de voir notre ami heureux.

Mais… Ce gars sait sourire ? Du peux de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, il était froid et imperturbable…

Ils sont tellement kawaiiiiii tous les deux ! Dommage, je n'avais pas mon téléphone au moment ou ils se sont embrassés toute a l'heure !

Bref… Je m'égare. En même temps ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux pas rester impassible devant un aussi beau couple. Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un malheur sur les plateformes de fanfictions. Et puis le yaoi c'est la vie !

Enfin bref...

A l'idée de revoir Hanji, mon coeur bat de plus en plus rapidement a chaques secondes. Ça fait bientôt une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, et elle m'a vraiment manqué. Son côté fou, son rire, son sourire, nos discussions… Tout m'a manqué.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Et un pikachu sauvage apparaît !

Reconnaissant la voix, je me retourne vers l'origine de cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hanji !

\- Coucou toi !

J'étais curieux de voir son costume, et je ne suis pas déçu du voyage. Elle est déguisée… En dresseuse pokémon. Elle a même une pokeball dans la main.

\- On dirait qu'Eren t'a dit en quoi j'allais me déguiser…

\- Ouiiii ! Et puis du coup on est complémentaires, je trouve ça chouette ! Je peux te capturer dis ?

\- Mais je ne rentrerais jamais dans ta pokéball ! Je suis un pikachu libre, comme celui de Sacha.

\- Dommage...

Son visage sourit, mais on dirait qu'une lueur de tristesse est présente dans ses yeux. Son regard me perturbe énormément. Il me fait trop penser à la fois ou elle est partie sans rien dire, pour ensuite m'ignorer… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revivre ça.

On s'installe tous les deux sur un banc un peu l'écart dans le jardin, mais avec la vue sur la scène. Le groupe continue toujours de chanter. Ils se débrouillent pas trop mal d'ailleurs. La voix d'Eren domine les autres, il a l'air de rayonner. Tout le monde s'amuse beaucoup. Le public présent est assez déchaîné d'ailleurs.

\- Lili a l'air de passer un bon moment. Il est vraiment mieux depuis qu'il est avec Eren… Je suis heureuse pour lui.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien se compléter tous les deux. Et le groupe a l'air de bien l'apprécier, malgré son caractère bien trempé.

\- Livaï peut paraître froid et insensible, mais c'est tout le contraire en réalité. Et je pense qu'Eren l'a compris…

Sa voix et triste et nostalgique. Elle parait… Ailleurs. Un silence pesant s'installe subitement. Silence que je voulais à tout prix briser.

\- Je-

\- Je-

On s'interrompt tous les deux à l'entente de la voix de l'autre, avant de rire.

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé l'autre jour… Je m'en veux vraiment.

\- Tu y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute… Tu n'as rien dit de mal je t'assure.

Une question me brûle les lèvres. Une question que je voulais déjà lui poser la semaine dernière… Mais les circonstances ont fait autrement.

Je contemple avec envie mon meilleur ami et son petit ami. J'aimerai tellement vivre la même chose qu'eux… Et je sais avec qui j'aimerai le faire.

La musique a changé, et c'est quelque chose de plus doux qui passe en ce moment.

\- Hanji ?

\- Oui ?

Son regard quitte la scène pour se tourner vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

Aller Armin, tu vas y arriver…

\- Veux tu sortir avec moi ?

\- Je…

Ses yeux s'élargissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Son doux visage exprime de la perdition, chamboulant ma détermination grandissante.

Mais je ne veux pas abandonner. Pas maintenant.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je me lève du banc pour me retrouver devant elle. J'oublie instantanément ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne saurais dire si la musique s'est arrêtée ou non car je ne l'entend plus.

Armin : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je ne chercherait pas à le savoir, sauf si tu souhaite m'en parler un jour. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai rendu triste. Même maintenant ton regard reflète de la tristesse. J'aimerais te rendre ton sourire, ainsi que ton air joyeux que j'ai connu au tout début.

Depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Laisse moi une chance de te rendre heur-

Une main douce saisi la mienne pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Une chaleur agréable parcours mon corps, et mon rythme cardiaque accélère de plus en plus.

Présentement le temps et l'espace n'existe plus. La seule chose que je vois c'est un sourire, qui illumine le visage de la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. La surprise ainsi que la tristesse, a l'air d'avoir quitté ses yeux magnifiques.

\- J'accepte Armin.

L'adrénaline me submerge, intensifiant la sensation de papillon dans le ventre que je ressens depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Galvanisé par sa réponse, je l'attire vers moi afin de l'enlacer. Son coeur bat aussi fort et rapidement que le miens. Elle réfugie sa tête contre mon épaule, et un doux parfum envahit mes sens. Un parfum dont je me souviendrais toujours. Ses cheveux chatouillent agréablement ma peau.

Maintenant je crois savoir ce qu'Eren ressent lorsqu'il est à proximité de Livaï. Et ce sentiment est le plus agréable du monde.

* * *

 **Re coucou !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il vous a fait un peu rire :)**

 **Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime vraiment le couple Armin x Hanji. On le voit jamais et pourtant j'adore ! Surtout que personnellement je ne suis pas fan d'Armin x Erwin ^^ Mais ce n'est qu'une question de gout après.**

 **Eren a enfin répondu a Livaï, de manière assez inattendue d'ailleurs. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va enfin rejoindre No Name :D**

 **A bientôt :)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : La nouvelle recrue

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi ! Mais non je suis sûre qu'il ne te manque pas de case :)_

 _Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé le chapitre drôle, j'avoue avoir mis le paquet. Je ne pensais que que ça allait être aussi drôle, car ce n'est pas évident en tant qu'écrivain de percevoir la même chose que le lecteur ^^ On a pas la même distance par rapport a ce qui est écris. En tout cas oui j'ai essayé de sortir le grand jeu :D_

 _Armin et Hanji sont ensembles maintenant :D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a écrire cette scène et je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! Les majuscules montrent que tu es enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir :D Je voulais vraiment qu'ils se mettent ensemble via le point de vue d'un des deux personnages. Plus tard je pense faire la même chose avec Hanji, et je sais exactement pour quelle occasion ! Je n'en dit pas plus ;)_

 _Je connais en partie les Fate, et j'adore cette série ! J'ai vu Fate Stay Night, Ultimate Blade Works... Il faut que je regarde Fate Zero (je n'arrive pas a les trouver) et Fate Apocrypha. Cette série est vraiment super en tout cas._

 _Je connais la plupart des youtubeurs que tu as cité, d'ailleurs chaque semaines je regardais les revues du Chef Otaku lorsqu'il y avait la saison 2 de SNK ^^ Et je trouve que tu es de bon conseil toi aussi !_

 _Wow Tokyo Teddy Bear... C'était vraiment poignant et magnifique. Je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cette chanson. En plus le jour ou j'ai lu ta review, j'avais commencé 13 Reasons Why, qui est aussi un livre très poignant. Je l'ai d'ailleurs lu très rapidement, et je trouve qu'il fait réfléchir... Je n'ai pas encore vu la série, mais il faut que j'y jette un coup d'œil._

 _Et oui, Eren a enfin répondu ! J'ai voulu faire simple et rapide pour que sa réponse ai de l'impact. Oh c'est pas drôle si tu t'attend a de l'inattendu avec moi, je fais comment pour te surprendre après ?_

 _Il me semble que Livaï a juste sourit en public non? Comme quoi la présence d'Eren l'adoucit un peu :)_

 _J'ai aussi lu les scans, mais je m'en souviens pas... C'est a quel chapitre ? :o J'ai acheté il y a peu les Birth Of Livaï, et j'ai fangirlé comme pas possible entre chaque pages :D Non non, je suis pas accro a lui... Pas du tout même._

 _C'est vrai qu'avec le Armin x Hanji j'ai fais quelque chose de jamais vu ou presque... On assigne souvent Hanji a Moblit (voir même Livaï), mais je voulais vraiment rapprocher deux personnages importants de mon histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Et puis c'est drôle de mettre les deux meilleurs amis ensemble :) Dans l'histoire Eren a 18 ans et Livaï 24 donc ce n'est pas un couple pédophile :)_

 _Bisous, câlin Deydey-chan (même trempée, ce n'est pas grave !), a bientôt :D_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil traversent les rideaux tirés pour venir chatouiller mon visage. Par réflexe j'essaye de me retourner dans le lit, mais quelque chose entrave les mouvements. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ouvre mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et aperçois une chevelure noire tout près de ma tête.

Un corps endormi est pressé contre le mien, agrippé à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Avec soulagement je constate que ce corps magnifique appartient à Livaï, et un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Sa tête est contre mon torse, tandis qu'une de ses jambes est posée sur les miennes. Je balade distraitement ma main sur son dos, mes yeux encore fermés.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant en soirée.

L'esprit embrumé, j'essaye de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Des bribes me reviennent, mais en revanche je n'arrive pas a me souvenir comment j'ai pu arriver dans la chambre de Livaï. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire loin de là, mais c'est quand même inquiétant. Je constate que suis seulement vêtu d'un tshirt et d'un caleçon. Il a surement du me déshabiller pour ensuite me coucher...

Sa respiration ainsi que ses battements de coeur m'apaise, me donnant envie de me rendormir à nouveau. Mais c'est sans compter sur un mal de tête fulgurant, ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de vomir qui me prennent d'assaut alors mon corps se réveille à peine. Une sensation pâteuse et désagréable s'est installée dans ma bouche. J'ai tous les symptômes de la gueule de bois… Chouette.

J'essaye de quitter doucement l'étreinte dans laquelle je suis, mais tout ce que j'arrive a faire c'est de lui arracher des grommellement. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce… Il doit vraiment avoir le sommeil lourd.

Histoire d'avoir le coeur net, je tente à nouveau de me dégager. Cette fois-ci la tentative est un succès, qui plus est sans le reveiller.

Une fois assis sur le lit et les pieds posés au sol, j'ai le sentiment que la matinée va être très longue.

Je me lève précautionneusement, mais ça n'empêche pas mon corps de subir des vertiges. Je titube avec peine en dehors de la chambre, cherchant l'endroit où pourrait être rangés les médicaments. La première pièce me venant en tête est la salle de bain, je me dirige du coup vers celle-ci. Une fois le Saint Graal trouvé, je m'oriente vers la cuisine pour de me servir un verre d'eau.

Mais c'est sans compter mon corps qui me trahit en provoquant des fortes nausées, me faisant changer de cap pour aller aux toilettes afin de vomir mes tripes. Une fois le contenu de mon estomac évacué, je m'efforce de passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage et de rincer ma bouche. En me redressant je me retrouve devant mon propre reflet, et ce que je vois fait assez peur.

Sérieusement, plus jamais je boirais d'alcool…

\- Eren ?

\- Aux toilettes…

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur Livaï, qui n'a pas l'air en grande forme. A sa tête, il s'est réveillé il y a vraiment peu de temps. Ses yeux sont encore mis-clot, surement encore lourds de sommeil. Il est simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. Et je suis beaucoup trop mal pour m'extasier sur son corps tout de suite...

\- Tu vas bien gamin?

\- Je me porte comme un charme, ça se voit pas ?

\- C'est de ta faute, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser à goûter toutes les boissons proposées au bar.

\- …

\- Et le pire c'est que je suis persuadé que si je n'étais pas la tu serais dans un état bien pire encore.

\- Et toi comment te sens-tu?

Comme à chaque fois lorsque je suis dans une situation gênante, je ne peux m'empêcher de changer de sujet. Il le sait pertinemment , mais joue le jeux a chaque fois.

\- J'ai vécu pire.

\- Mais tu as pourtant beaucoup bu aussi non? Tu as l'air de ne pas être très malade…

\- J'ai mal à la tête et je suis très fatigué. Ça ira mieux demain.

\- Tu t'en sors bien quand même.

\- Je résiste surtout bien à l'alcool. Tu peux aller jusque dans le salon ou tu préfère te recoucher ?

\- Je te suis.

Je tente de faire les quelques enjambés me séparant de mon petit ami, mais mon corps a choisi ce moment pour me trahir. Je perd pendant une seconde la coordination de mes jambes, me faisant trébucher. Par chance Livaï me rattrape de justesse, ce qui m'empêche d'embrasser le sol.

\- Tch aller je vais t'aider.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais il est plutôt doux et patient avec moi. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au canapé du salon en me soutenant le plus possible, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher le verre d'eau et le médicament. Une fois l'aspirine ingérée, il s'installe dans le canapé avec moi et zappe sur différentes chaînes.

Étant trop fatigué pour tenir assis, je change de position pour me retrouver allongé, la tête sur ses jambes.

\- Oï tu sais qu'il y a un lit pour s'allonger ?

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de me lever, et puis je suis bien ici avec toi…

En regardant distraitement la télé, je sens sa main qui me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Je pousse un soupir de contentement, tout en fermant les yeux. Je pourrais vraiment me rendormir si ça continue…

Mais c'est sans compter sur mon téléphone, dont la sonnerie très forte raisonne dans tout l'appartement.

Je laisse sonner en me disant que je regarderai plus tard. Mais il continue de sonner, inlassablement… C'est la sonnerie réservée aux notifications. J'ai un peu peur du coup…

\- Il est ou ton téléphone bordel ?

\- Dans mon sac je pense… Je l'ai aperçu à l'entrée.

\- Et je suppose que c'est à moi d'aller le chercher vu que monsieur est malade ?

\- Tu suppose bien.

\- Tch.

Malgré toutes ses protestations, il a accepté d'y aller. Une fois mon cher téléphone en main, je me remet dans la même position que toute a l'heure.

Le nombre de notifications me fait vraiment peur…

\- Dit, tu te souviens de la soirée toi ?

\- En grande partie oui.

\- J'ai fait des truc bizarres ?

\- Ah ça…

\- … Rassurant. Tu ne devais pas me surveiller ?

\- Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai dû t'empêcher de faire… Et il y a des jeux ou j'ai dû t'empêcher de jouer.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il fallait boire encore plus, et tu étais déjà bien ivre a ce moment là.

Je déverrouille mon téléphone avec appréhension pour regarder les notifications venant de mes réseaux sociaux. Énormément de photos de la soirée ont été prises.

Les déguisements ajoutent une belle touche comique à certaines situations. Pour commencer il y a évidement des photos sur scène lors de la séance de karaoké, qui s'était super bien passée selon mes souvenirs.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Livaï se poser également sur le téléphone pour regarder les photos avec moi.

Sur les prochaines photos je pouvais voir les personnes de ma classes assises en cercle, une bouteille au centre. Apparement ni moi ni Armin sommes dessus.

\- Apparement je n'ai pas joué a celui-ci. Normal si c'est le jeu de la bouteille… Un vrai jeu de célibataire.

\- Heureusement pour toi que tu as refusé d'ailleurs.

\- Et Armin ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

\- Hmmm.. Il était avec Hanji ?

\- Oui, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés hier.

\- Je suis content pour eux.

Je quitte le téléphone du regard pour regarder Livaï dans les yeux, afin de comprendre l'origine de son silence. Il semble ailleur en cet instant.

\- … Moi aussi. Mais ton ami n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, sinon je le tue.

\- Tu auras pas besoin de le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Grâce à ce jeu on a pu voir sur les photos Ymir en train embrasser Christa, Jean qui est tombé sur Marco, Annie sur Berthold, Jean sur Mikasa, Connie sur Sasha… On pouvait même voir Mikasa donne un coup de poing à Jean car elle refusait qu'il l'embrasse. Ce moment m'avait fait énormément rire.

Selon des commentaires certains baisers ont durés plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé, notamment celui entre Connie et Sasha et celui entre Christa et Ymir.

En même temps je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux…

\- Il y en a qu'on aurait dû laisser dans une chambre sérieusement. Aucune tenue ces gosses.

\- Tu as raison, c'était chaud pour certains apparemment. Mais bon c'est le jeux aussi.

Le jeu de la bouteille était ensuite suivi par un action ou vérité. Cette fois-ci tout le monde était présent, sauf Livaï.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à ce moment là toi ?

\- Je n'étais pas loin.

\- Tu me surveillais encore ?

\- Pour t'empêcher de faire des actions trop osées oui.

\- J'ai fais quoi ? tu me fais peur là…

\- Disons que ton pote le cheval t'a demandé de rapporter le numéro de téléphone d'une fille présente à la fête par exemple.

\- Oh.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer le cheval.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon à faire le jaloux… Mais c'est toi que j'aime tu sais !

Il se contente de me répondre par un grognement. Je souris avant de continuer la visualisation des photos.

Je finis par tomber sur des photos de moi… Dans la piscine. Et je n'étais pas seul.

\- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'on faisait dans la piscine ?

\- …

\- C'était un gage ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas prévu que j'y aille aussi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Effectivement à force d'avoir des question trop indiscrètes et parfois même très osées, j'ai fini par choisir un gage. C'est Armin qui m'a demandé de prendre un bain de minuit, et je me suis du coup dirigé vers la piscine, suivi de tout le groupe.

\- Je me souviens ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé, mais sous la surprise je me suis accroché à toi et on est tombé tous les deux ! Tu n'étais vraiment pas content d'ailleurs...

\- Tch.

Il me semble que tout le monde nous a rejoint au final, et qu'on s'est pas mal amusé à noyer des personnes. Bizarrement notre cible préférée était... Jean. On se demande pourquoi.

Le pauvre nous a traité de tous les noms pour ensuite essayer de s'enfuir, mais c'est sans compter sur le reste du groupe qui l'empêchait de le faire. En revanche personne osait s'attaquer à Livaï, étonnant n'est ce pas? Mais le plus drôle c'est que personne osait s'attaquer à moi non plus, de peur d'avoir d'éventuelles représailles…

\- D'ailleurs comment a fait Sasha ?

\- La patate ? Il me semble qu'elle a sauté dans l'eau avec son costume.

\- Oh… Pauvre costume.

Si je me souviens bien la soirée s'est terminée sur une cession de danse. On était tous plutôt alcoolisé, et on faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. A la fin la plupart se sont effondrés dans le grand canapé très rapidement. Hanji était d'ailleurs très survoltée et hurlait de partout. Dire qu'elle n'était pas soule… Au moins elle a contribué à l'ambiance.

Néanmoins une interrogation subsiste toujours :

\- Comment sommes nous rentrés?

\- Hanji n'a pas bu de la soirée, elle nous a ramené avec ton ami le champignon. D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'elle me dépose chez ton amie pour récupérer la voiture.

\- Elle n'a pas bu ? Pourtant à un certain moment elle m'a paru déjanté quand même…

\- Alors imagine si elle boit…

\- Hmmmm… Je comprend mieux.

\- C'est Armin en pire.

\- Tu parle bien d'Armin qui a bu ?

\- Oui.

\- Oula.

Le reste de la journée était plutôt tranquille. Nous étions tellement fatigués que nous avions rien fait, a part regarder la télé et lire lorsque nous avions moins mal a la tête. Je prenais aussi le temps de mettre des commentaires sous toutes les photos. J'ai prévu ma mère que je ne rentrais pas ce soir, j'allais donc pouvoir passer une nouvelle nuit aux côtés de Livaï.

Il est vraiment devenu plus doux ces derniers temps. Il a toujours son caractère de grincheux bien sûr, mais il devient plus attentif avec moi. On peut clairement distinguer le changement d'attitude lorsque nous sommes seuls ou non.

\- Au fait, demain nous allons au studio.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'espère que tu te souviens quand même de ce que tu m'as dit avant la fête ?

\- Heu… Oui bien sûr !

\- Donc tu as ta réponse. Tu rencontrera surement Erwin cette fois.

Sans que je m'y attende, il se penche vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je t'emmènerai au sommet tu verras.

Je le contemple avec un sourire béat, plus heureux que jamais. Mon objectif a toujours été de surpasser Levi, mais maintenant je me rend compte que je veux juste pouvoir chanter avec lui. Et tout faire pour être au moins son égal.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être.

A ces mots un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. On ressemble à deux idiots amoureux… Ce que nous sommes finalement. Alors que je continue de pianoter sur mon téléphone allongé à moitié sur ses jambes, sa main passe sous mon haut pour caresser doucement mon torse.

\- Je t'aime Eren.

Mes mains laissent tout à coup tomber mon téléphone, qui se précipite sur le sol avec fracas. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Mon coeur s'affole, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Il ne me l'a jamais dit comme ça, de lui-même…

Est ce qu'il est encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde avec cette tête d'ahuris ?

\- Je suis juste surpris. Mais surtout très heureux.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre à l'entente de ce son magnifique, qui résonne comme une mélodie dans mon coeur. Une mélodie dont je ne me lasserai jamais d'écouter.

\- Moi aussi gamin.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

En me réveillant le lendemain, je constate avec soulagement que je ne suis plus malade. Heureux de ne pas avoir de raisons pour me lever précipitamment, je rend l'étreinte que mon amoureux me fait dans son sommeil. Une fois mes bras autour de lui, je pouvais entendre faiblement un soupir de bien-être. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort, il parait tellement insouciant…

Je dépose doucement un baiser sur sa tête, et en réponse il se colle de plus en plus contre moi. Se dégager ne vas pas être facile… Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, autant profiter de ce moment privilégié que je ne risque pas de vivre souvent.

La pièce plongée dans la pénombre m'aide à me rendormir assez facilement, bercé par les battements de cœur de Livaï.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

 _Chez NИ Production_

Le moment est enfin venu de présenter Eren a Erwin, mais aussi de l'accueillir dans le le groupe. Alors qu'on est tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, je pouvais ressentir sa nervosité grandissante. Il passe plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffants au passage. Il ne se rend pas compte que ce simple geste me fait beaucoup d'effet…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Eren ?

\- Je suis… Nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai la sensation de plonger dans l'inconnu, c'est déstabilisant…

Je réduis lentement la distance entre nous et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'avantage, avant de les remettre en place.

\- Je suis là moi. Alors arrête de t'en faire, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer.

Il me contemple un long moment avec ses yeux émeraudes, avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Tu as raison.

L'ascenseur s'arrête au tout dernier étage, là ou se trouve le bureau du grand patron. Les portes s'ouvrent sur… Hanji.

\- Coucou les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Tu as l'air en forme la binoclarde.

\- Salut Hanji !

\- Tu t'es remis de ta gueule de bois Eren ?

\- Oui, heureusement !

Ils continuent de discuter de la soirée de samedi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la porte. Je suis content qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. En même temps ce n'est pas très difficile de s'entendre avec Hanji… Mais ça compte quand même beaucoup pour moi. Au moins le gamin a l'air plus détendu, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Oï la folle, ou est Mike ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Bizarre...

\- Au fait dites moi, comment est Erwin ?

\- Oh Erwin Smith est très sympathique, même si-

J'ouvre la porte sans toquer comme à mon habitude alors qu'Hanji était encore en train de répondre à Eren. On se retrouve tous les trois figés devant un spectacle très… Surprenant.

Mike est torse nu, assis sur le bureau alors qu'Erwin a la tête plongé dans son cou. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils nous ont pas entendu arriver, car ils continuent de s'embrasser comme si on était pas là. Des gémissements renforce notre sentiment de malaise.

Sérieusement c'est totalement déplacé de faire ça au travail… Ils abusent là.

\- Ooooooooh kawaï !

\- Oh...

\- Bordel vous avez des hôtels pour ça !

Mais j'y pense… Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ces deux là ?

Les deux blond se dressent presque immédiatement honteux et gênés d'être pris ainsi sur le fait. Mike enfile très rapidement son haut. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux, nous empêchant de lire dans son regard.

Erwin quand à lui reprend très rapidement contenance, et affiche un air impassible.

Je croise les bras et tape légèrement du pied, l'air agacé par cette situation. Hanji continue de s'extasier sur ce nouveau couple les étoiles dans les yeux, tandis qu'Eren les dévisage avec un air gêné. Le pauvre ne sait plus où se mettre.

\- On ne vous a pas appris à toquer avant d'entrer ?

\- C'est Lili qui a ouvert la porte ! Et tu sais qu'il fait toujours ça…

\- J'avais malheureusement oublié oui…

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand dites dites?

\- Mike te répondra s'il en a envie.

\- Tu es vraiment un lâcheur Erwin.

Pendant que qu'Erwin est en train de rire, le regard d'Hanji avait quelque chose de diabolique en cet instant. Je plains vraiment le pauvre Mike, qui risque de souffrir...

\- Oh mais compte sur moi pour le faire !

\- …

\- Tch, ce n'est pas le sujet de ce pourquoi on est venu de toute manière.

\- Tu as raison Livaï. Donc voici notre nouvelle recrue ?

Eren est encore figé et n'ose pas parler. Je peux le comprendre, c'est un peu fort comme première impression… Voir son futur patron embrasser un de ses futurs collègues peut être traumatisant. Je l'encourage discrètement à s'exprimer en effleurant sa main. Ma brusquerie habituelle lui aurait surement plus fait peur qu'autre chose.

\- Eren Jaeger. Enchanté Monsieur Smith.

\- Appelle moi Erwin, comme tout le monde.

\- D'accord…

\- Comme tu dois te douter, ces trois là m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. J'ai aussi vu tes performances, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Et crois moi, j'en ai entendu des jeunes chanter ces dernière années.

Je ne quitte pas le visage d'Eren des yeux, qui se décrispe pour laisser place à de la surprise, mais aussi de la joie. Il a l'air sincèrement touché.

\- Merci beaucoup Erwin.

\- Sache que No Name a presque toujours carte blanche avec moi, et que je leur accorde tout ce qu'ils veulent. De ce fait j'ai d'ore et déjà approuvé ta venue dans le groupe. Pour le moment ça sera de manière officieuse, car j'ai cru comprendre que tu es encore au lycée. Mais dès que ton année scolaire sera terminée, on pourra te présenter officiellement. Tu n'es pour le moment pas lié par un contrat, tu peux en attendant faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je suis libre d'accepter des propositions pour passer à la radio et à la télévision ? On m'a proposé plusieurs choses durant la semaine, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre…

Tiens donc, je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Au moins ça prouve qu'il commence à gagner de la popularité, c'est une bonne chose. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle, mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme si on était marié et qu'on devait tout se dire.

Voilà que je me mets à parler de mariage… Je deviens une guimauve.

\- Je répète, tu es libre. Tu pourra même venir ici quand tu veux, pour commencer à prendre tes marques dès que tu as du temps.

\- Il y a un problème à tout ça Erwin. Si sa popularité augmente grandement avant de rejoindre No Name, il risque d'être très vite reconnu. Et avec les journalistes, les nouvelles vont vite...

\- Qu'est ce que tu propose ?

\- Je n'empêcherai pas Eren de faire ce qu'il souhaite. En revanche je pense qu'il faut se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Vraiment toutes.

\- Oh. Je vois. Je suppose qu'on verra à ce moment là.

\- Mais… Tu es sûr Livaï ?

\- Si on a pas le choix on le fera.

\- Oublions ça pour l'instant. Il me semble que vous aviez une demande a faire a Eren ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ouiiiiii !

Eren fait tout pour rester impassible, mais je vois bien qu'il a du mal. Il doit encore être intrigué par la conversation précédente, qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre.

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop...

\- Nous aimerions que tu écrive une chanson. Sur n'importe quel thème. Ce sera une chanson qu'on devra interpréter en duo, et ta première en tant que membre de No Name.

\- Mais… Tu sais que je n'arrive jamais à écrire une chanson complète ?

\- En rejoignant le groupe tu sera chanteur, guitariste mais aussi parolier au même titre que moi. On sera souvent amené à écrire des chansons ensemble. Il faut bien que tu commence un jour non ? Tu écris vraiment bien, mais tu manque surtout de confiance.

\- Tu vas y arriver Reren !

L'hésitation du gamin laisse place à de la détermination. La nervosité semble l'avoir quitté, montrant sa facette sûre de lui que j'ai très souvent pu voir sur scène.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux !

\- C'est ce qu'on voulait tous entendre.

\- Livaï tu as une idée de quand Eren pourrait faire son entrée en tant que membre ?

\- Pourquoi pas au festival qui aura lieu à la capitale cet été?

\- J'approuve Lili !

\- Intéressant en effet, surtout que No Name est très attendu… On fera comme ça.

On continue pendant un bon moment à discuter de nos futurs projets et tout le monde était très enthousiaste. Eren de par sa présence ajoute du sang neuf à notre groupe. Même Erwin l'apprécie et s'amuse a lui faire des frayeurs. Pourtant le gamin ne semble pas se démonter pour autant. Il a l'air vraiment décidé d'en découdre, et de commencer cette nouvelle vie de chanteur.

Je suis persuadé qu'on a pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Une fois l'entretien avec Erwin terminé, Livaï ainsi qu'Hanji et Mike, m'emmènent à l'étage en dessous pour me montrer quelque chose.

Cet homme a l'air vraiment sympathique, même s'il me fait beaucoup penser à un chef d'armé. Je suis sûr qu'il sait être sévère quand il le faut. De plus, il a vraiment l'air d'être attaché aux membres de No Name…

\- Tiens Eren, essaye ça !

Hanji me sort de ma rêverie en me montrant une tenue encore sous plastique.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ta tenue de scène tiens !

J'immobilise ma main tendue vers la tenue, qui frôle en ce moment même le plastique.

\- Comment vous avez pu connaître ma taille ?

\- Tu oublie que tu as laissé des vêtements a toi chez moi gamin ?

\- C'est pas faux oui…

\- Aller essaye on veut voir comment il te vas !

\- Ça permettra aussi de voir s'il faut faire des retouches

Je saisis la tenue sous le regard insistant de tout le monde, avant de filer dans la salle de repos me changer. La tenue se compose d'un pantalon noir, une veste noire, une chemise blanche ainsi que d'une cravate noire. La taille a l'air de me correspondre, et je me sens relativement à l'aise.

La réalité de la situation me revient de plein fouet au visage. Je suis actuellement chez NИ Production, j'ai rejoint le groupe et je suis porte en ce moment même la tenue de scène… Ma voie est déjà en partie tracée alors que je n'ai même pas encore terminé les études. Cerise sur le gâteau, je suis en couple avec un homme parfait, même s'il est un peu grognon sur les bords.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment aurait été ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, et si je n'avais pas participé au concours musical. Je suis persuadé qu'elle serait totalement différente de maintenant.

C'est fou comment plusieurs décisions peuvent radicalement changer une vie entière.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance...

Toc Toc !

\- Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain gamin ?

La voix mélodieuse de Livaï me sort de ma torpeur tout en me faisant sourire. C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un éternel grincheux. Mais je l'aime comme ça.

\- J'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte pour rejoindre le trio, et je pense avoir fait sensation au vu du regard de chacun. Hanji est bouche bée, Mike hoche la tête l'air approbateur, tandis que le regard de Livaï est particulièrement intense.

\- Tu es par-fait Reren !

\- Merci Hanji.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je vais devoir filer ! Mike tu veux bien aller boire un verre avec moi ? Je sens que tu as plein de choses croustillantes à me dire…

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tu me suis et c'est tout !

\- Bonne chance Mike.

\- … Je te remercie pas Livaï.

\- Oï, j'y suis déjà passé moi. Tu as intérêt à répondre à toutes ses questions si tu veux qu'elle te libère...

\- T'inquiète pas Mike je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, je dois aller voir Armin après !

Mike nous regarde avec un air désespéré, avant de se laisser traîner par Hanji dans l'ascenseur. Le pauvre, je le plains vraiment… À son regard, on dirait qu'elle l'emmène à l'échafaud.

\- Je plains Mike…

\- Moi aussi. Mais je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas moi.

\- Je vais me changer.

Une fois rentré dans la pièce, un bruit de porte qui se referme ainsi qu'un petit "clic" attire mon attention.

Je ne me retourne pas et continue de faire comme si rien n'était, un sourire obscène aux lèvres.

Car une chose est sûr, si Livaï Ackerman nous a enfermé tous les deux dans la salle de repos, ce n'est certainement pas pour jouer au monopoly.

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant que le fauteuil va être baptisé très rapidement par nos ébats. Mon amant réduit la distance entre nous pour prendre d'assaut ma bouche. Il déboutonne ma chemise rapidement tout en continuant de m'embrasser, tandis que j'enlève son propre haut. Nos gestes sont fébriles à cause de l'impatience de se retrouver. Alors que son corps réagit de plus en plus aux baisers que je lui dépose dans son cou et sur son torse , un déclic me vient :

Je sais exactement quel type de chanson je vais écrire.

Un sourire pervers que personne ne peut voir se dessine sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 **Coucou, vous allez bien ?**

 **Je sais je suis sadique, pour pas changer :D**

 **J'ai finalement continué l'histoire au lendemain de la fête, avec pas mal d'allusions sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette dernière. Et évidemment Eren a une grosse gueule de bois xD**

 **Eren rejoint enfin No Name ! Ce n'est pas officiel, mais c'est tout comme. C'est en grande partie sur ça que l'histoire va se centrer maintenant.**

 **On se demande quelle chanson notre nouvelle recrue va écrire ^^ Si vous connaissez Masked Bitch, vous savez surement quelle sera la suivante...**

 **Que pensez-vous du troisième couple qui s'est invité dans l'histoire ? En revanche il sera très secondaire par rapport aux deux autres :)**

 **A bientôt**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Nouvelle vie

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi ! Tu as tout a fait raison, Mike a enfin sa scène ! Ce n'est pas évident de mettre les nombreux personnages en valeur dans l'histoire. En même temps pour l'interruption chacun son tour, la dernière fois c'est Mike qui a interrompu Livaï et Eren ha ha._

 _C'est vrai que si Hanji était bourrée aussi, je pense que la maison aurait pris feu xD Et pour Armin il était comme ça justement :D_

 _Il fallait bien qu'Eren ai la gueule de bois, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ^^ Tu sais tu rate rien je pense xD Et j'adore le mojito sans alcool aussi x3_

 _Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'étais pas trop lecture ! De mon côté je ne peux plus m'en passer, quand je n'écris pas je lis. Des romans, fanfictions, scans... Tu as quand même lu des classiques ! Harry Potter c'est la base. J'ai adoré Hunger Games aussi. J'ai découvert Twilight avant que les films sortent au cinéma, et j'ai également adoré._

 _Pour le POV d'Hanji je ne sais pas encore exactement sur quoi le faire :) Tu aurais du piquer la page d'agenda *-*_

 _Oui de nom je connais tous les Fate ! La série est génial. J'ai une préférence pour Ultimate Blade Works, car c'est la ou on en apprend beaucoup sur Archer / Shirou *-* Ce personnage est tellement classe. Je vais essayer de trouver les Zero, mais la dernière fois j'ai trouvé que sur des plateformes payantes :o_

 _Ohshc à l'air super intéressant ! En tout cas ton résumé me donne envie. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire quelques lignes dessus :) Quand je suis lancée je peux aussi regarder énormément d'épisodes dans la journée, ça passe troooop vite !_

 _Black Clover à l'air super aussi, je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux scans :) Au niveau des mangas je fais pareil ne t'inquiète pas ! J'en ai pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais je compte bien agrandir ma collection. Pour le moment j'ai SnK et Soul Eater, mais j'en ai d'autres en tête comme Platinium End, Tokyo Ghoul... Un jour j'aurais une pièce remplie de mangas *-*_

 _Tu as vraiment des super goûts musicaux, cette musique est vraiment belle ^^ J'aime beaucoup cette idée du double._

 _Tout comme toi j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à m'exprimer a l'écrit plutôt qu'à l'oral. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai prévu des choses imprévisibles :D_

 _Bisous et câlin a toi, à bientôt :D_

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **On est déjà au vingtième chapitre, le temps passe vite... Ce chapitre se passe deux mois plus tard. C'est beaucoup je sais, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'avancée de l'histoire. J'ai fais en sorte que vous ne soyez pas perdue, tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant les deux mois sera raconté au fur et à mesure. Le but de ce chapitre est de faire avancer l'histoire tout en mettant la situation à jour :)**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont repris aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

* * *

 ** _Deux mois plus tard_**

\- Eren !

La voix de ma mère me fait sursauter, causant une rature sur ma feuille. Je grogne de mécontentement, avant de lui répondre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ton père veut te voir aujourd'hui !

\- Ah il s'est souvenu qu'il avait un fils ?

\- Parle pas de lui comme ça, tu sais qu'il t'aime voyons.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr…

Il y a quelques temps mes parents ont décidés de divorcer. C'était relativement prévisible, car mon père avait quitté la maison il y a deux mois. J'étais sincèrement triste, mais après tout ce sont des adultes et ils font ce qu'ils veulent. On ne m'a toujours pas expliqué les officielles de cette séparation et je ne sais même pas si je l'apprendrais un jour.

En revanche je ne l'ai jamais dit à ma mère, mais je l'ai aperçu un jour, avec une autre femme. Ce jour là j'ai su qu'elle devait être l'une des raisons qu'il a fait qu'il est partit. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que j'ai vu...

Depuis ma mère se sent beaucoup mieux, comme si le divorce était une libération. Je sais qu'elle n'oubliera jamais les années passées avec mon père, mais elle semble prête à vivre une autre vie. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur, et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de façade. Elle a aussi trouvé un travail qui lui plait énormément.

\- Il veut surement te féliciter de vive voix pour ton diplôme.

\- C'est étonnant, lui qui sait ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Après avoir travaillé d'arrache pied, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec mention. Livaï, Hanji et Mike m'ont d'ailleurs bien aidé à réviser. Je passais la plupart de mon temps libre au studio avec mes livres de révisions. Quand je n'étais pas là bas, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Armin et Mikasa.

Livaï m'a d'ailleurs accompagné le jour des résultat, et il a dû me supporter alors que j'étais intenable. Finalement une fois que j'ai vu mon nom dans les admis, tout s'est envolé, et je peux maintenant commencer réellement ma carrière parmis No Name. Tous mes amis ont aussi obtenu le saint graal.

Pour fêter ça une fête mémorable a eu lieu chez Sasha, mais cette fois-ci j'ai bu raisonnablement !

\- N'oublie pas qu'il veut te voir au café, comme d'habitude.

\- Oui maman…

J'ai envie d'y aller comme j'ai envie de me pendre. C'est dire l'enthousiasme débordant que je ressens en ce moment même.

Ma mère se penche par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que je fait. Par réflexe je m'écarte un peu, pour ne pas qu'elle lise le contenu de la feuille.

\- Alors comment avance ta chanson ?

\- Je l'ai presque terminée.

\- Tu me montrera le résultat ?

\- Heu… Pas tout de suite.

Comment je vais pouvoir montrer ça à ma mère ? C'est une chanson très… Osée. Dont l'idée m'est venue en tête alors que je faisais des choses pas très catholiques dans la salle de repos avec mon petit-ami. C'était d'ailleurs une très bonne source inspiration.

L'idée est venue rapidement, mais avec l'examen à préparer je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en elle-même. Je l'ai déjà terminée une fois, mais j'étais tellement insatisfait que j'ai tout recommencé. Le fait de travailler depuis une semaine à plein temps chez NИ Production n'aide pas, car il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Le rythme est assez soutenu, mais on me laisse quand même du temps pour écrire.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle mon chéri.

\- Je peux tout aussi bien te faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enregistrée. En fait je pense que je vais faire ça.

\- Tu es vraiment sadique…

\- Je sais.

Je risque plus de choquer ma mère qu'autre chose. Quoique… Vu que c'est une fangirl invétérée, il se peut que je me trompe lourdement.

Moins elle en saura et mieux ça vaudra.

En revanche j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Livaï lorsqu'il lira la chanson… Si j'ai le courage de lui montrer. Il a aussi cherché à savoir ce que je manigançait, mais j'ai réussi à lui cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était parfois pas facile lorsque j'étais chez lui, mais il a respecté mon choix malgré tout.

D'ailleurs je passe la nuit chez lui ce soir… Cette simple pensée me fait sourire. Un sourire probablement niais, mais je m'en moque.

\- Oh vu ton sourire, tu dois être en train de penser à ton chéri…

Une lueur de fangirl que je peux voir presque tous les jours avec Hanji ou Armin, brille dans ses yeux ambrés. Décidément, je suis entouré de fangirls… Elles sont partout.

Bon Armin est un garçon, mais vu comment il se comporte lorsqu'il est en crise, on dirait vraiment une fille.

Heureusement que je commence a avoir l'habitude de ce regard venant de ma mère…

\- C'est quand tu l'emmène dîner ici au fait ?

\- Maman !

\- Je veux juste rencontrer l'homme qui a volé le coeur de mon fils, rien de plus !

\- Tu ne vas pas lui poser de questions trop indiscrètes ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons…

Si, c'est tout à fait le genre de ma mère. Mais bon il va bien falloir que je lui présente un jour… Le plus tard possible j'espère.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille. Il doit surement avoir ses raisons.

\- J'en parlerai a Livaï, mais je te promet rien.

\- Je compte sur toi ! Au fait mon chéri…

\- Hmmm ?

\- Quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ?

\- Tu le sais bien, je suis avec No Name maintenant.

\- Oui je le sais ça. Mais tu ne veux pas prendre ton indépendance ?

C'est une très bonne question… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de prendre un appartement tout seul. En fait je rêve secrètement que Livaï me propose de vivre avec lui. Ça ne risque pas d'être tout de suite vu que ça fait peu de temps qu'on est ensemble finalement.

\- Tu veux me mettre dehors ?

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose d'ici la fin de l'été.

Constatant avec regret que l'heure tourne trop rapidement, je monte dans ma chambre afin de préparer mes affaires pour toute à l'heure. Je glisse des vêtements de rechange ainsi que le nécessaire pour écrire avant de me changer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois mon apparence devenue acceptable, je dis au revoir a ma mère tout en sortant mon téléphone et mon casque de mon sac.

\- Passe le bonjour a ton chéri !

\- Oui maman…

Je claque la porte avec soulagement. Je vais enfin avoir un peu de tranquillité, mais pas pour longtemps vu que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon paternel. On va dire que c'est un mauvais moment a passer… La perspective d'aller chez mon petit-ami ensuite m'encourage à prendre le bus pour aller en centre ville.

Une fois dans le bus je m'installe à ma place habituelle, près d'un fenêtre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone que j'entend a travers mon casque me fait descendre sur terre. Je souris instantanément en m'apercevant que c'est Livaï.

 _Hey gamin, tu arrive quand ?_

J'ai pendant plusieurs semaines lutté pour qu'il ne m'appelle plus comme ça, mais rien a faire… Maintenant j'y suis habitué.

 _Dès que j'aurais vu mon père…_

 _Oh. Je compatis_

 _Tu n'en pense pas un traître mot_

 _C'est vrai_

 _Espèce de sadique !_

 _Et j'assume_ _complètement_

 _Viens me chercher :(_

 _Non_

 _Aller soit gentil !_

 _Gentil ? C'est quoi ça se mange ?_

…

 _Et puis tu es un adulte, débrouille toi tout seul !_

 _Tu n'es qu'un lâcheur…_

 _Je sais_

 _Si tu viens pas je fais une grève de sexe_

 _Pas grave ça me manquera pas_

 _C'est toi qui le dit ça :o Tu ne tiendra pas longtemps_

 _C'est un défi ? Bon je te laisse. Bonne chance avec ton paternel !_

 _Je te déteste_

 _Moi aussi je t'aime_

Grâce à son dernier message je souris bêtement dans un bus remplis de monde, mais je m'en moque complètement. Il y a encore quelques mois j'accordais beaucoup d'importance au regard des autres, mais ce n'est maintenant plus le cas. Maintenant je me sens libre, et j'aime cette sensation.

Pour ce qui est de mon père c'est une toute autre affaire… Il le saura surement un jour, mais en attendant je compte rien dire.

Maintenant que je suis adulte et qu'il n'est plus à la maison, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.

Une fois arrivé à destination je quitte le confort du bus climatisé pour rejoindre le café sous une forte chaleur. En chemin je croise Sasha et Conny, qui se tiennent par la main. Ils ont fini par se déclarer l'un à l'autre juste après les examens, et je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Le jour ou ils nous l'ont annoncé, on a tous dit d'une même voix "Enfin !" Montrant qu'on attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

D'autres couples se sont formés depuis. Christa est avec Ymir, Berthold avec Annie, et Jean avec… Marco. Contre toute attente d'ailleurs. On était tous scotchés.

D'ailleurs j'ai justement rendez-vous au café tenu par le père de Marco, je vais peut-être avoir l'occasion de l'embêter. Je sais qu'il travaille l'été la bas en tant que serveur.

Une fois arrivé je m'installe en terrasse et constate que je suis un peu en avance. Un serveur arrive, et sans surprise c'est Jean.

\- Bonjour que puis-je pour… Eren ?

\- Salut tête de cheval !

\- Qu'est ce que je te sers?

\- Tu es bien aimable avec moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude…

\- Je suis bien obligé de te traiter comme n'importe quel client malheureusement.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Un thé glacé s'il te plait.

\- Je t'apporte ça.

Alors qu'il se retourne chercher ma commande, je constate qu'il a une drôle de démarche… Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je tiens là l'occasion de me venger. Et j'ai plus que hâte qu'il revienne.

En parlant du cheval, le voici déjà de retour. C'est vrai que le café est assez calme cet après-midi, il y a presque personne.

\- Voilà ton thé glacé.

\- Merci. Dit moi la soirée a été bonne hier ? Tu as assez dormi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Et bien j'ai remarqué que tu avais une démarche caractéristique de quelqu'un qui est en dessous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je jubile intérieurement, heureux de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu- … Espèce d'enfoiré !

\- On insulte pas ses clients, Marco ne te l'apprend pas? Ou alors il est trop occupé à faire autre chose avec toi au lit…

\- Je vais te tuer !

Comme je m'y attendais, Marco arrive droit sur nous, l'air sévère. Il quitte rarement son petit ami des yeux, connaissant son caractère impulsif.

\- Hé calme toi Jean ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Oh salut Eren… Je comprend mieux.

\- Salut Marco ! Je taquinais ton chéri, rien de plus.

\- Ce petit con me provoque surtout !

\- Je crois que Jean n'assume pas sa position au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Oh.

\- …

Heureusement qu'on est tous seul sur la terrasse mine de rien…

\- Aller calme toi Jean, je m'occupe d'Eren.

\- A plus l'idiot.

\- A plus le cheval.

Alors que Jean s'éloigne pour servir un autre client, Marco reste avec moi quelques instants pour discuter.

\- Hey Marco, félicitation ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à le dresser. Il est super gentil avec toi dis donc.

\- Oh tu sais, il faut juste savoir s'y prendre…

Il me fait un clin d'oeil appuyé, et cette fois-ci je ne pu m'empêcher de rire franchement. Marco me rejoint dans mon fou rire, et nous avons du mal à nous arrêter.

\- Aller il faut que je file. Ta boisson est offerte par la maison.

\- Merci Marco !

Une fois seul à nouveau, je sirote ma boisson en attendant mon paternel. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pianoter sur la table, trahissant mon anxiété grandissante. Les entrevues avec mon père ne finissent jamais bien… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est mon père, et je le respecte énormément. Mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose s'est brisé depuis quelques temps. Peut-être tout simplement parce que je suis trop différent du modèle de fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

\- Bonjour Eren.

Mon corps sursaute malgré moi et je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson.

\- Bonjour Papa.

J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être à l'échafaud. La tout de suite je préfèrerai encore parler de mes positions favorites avec Hanji ou Armin (voir les deux en même temps) plutôt que d'être ici.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Aussi.

Wow. Quelle discussion intéressante… Mon corps se crispe inconsciemment, anticipant un certain sujet qui risque de bientôt arriver sur le tapis.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et je voulais te féliciter pour ton diplôme.

\- Merci papa.

\- Il faut aussi que je te montre quelque chose.

Alors qu'il est en train de fouiller dans son sac, je le fixe avec un air interrogateur. Je me demande bien ce qu'il manigance… Il me montre finalement… Une brochure ?

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas d'université pour la rentré. J'ai beaucoup de contacts, et j'ai pu t'obtenir une place dans celle-ci. Elle est vraiment très bien et regroupe beaucoup de domaines intéressants. Le taux de réussite est excellent.

\- Papa…

\- En plus avec les résultats que tu as eu, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir facilement.

\- Papa ! J'ai déjà des projets.

Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus tendue. Le fameux sujet arrive encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Je peux voir son poing se serrer. Une odeur étrange flotte dans l'air. On dirait… De l'alcool ? Lui qui ne touchait pourtant jamais à ça auparavant...

\- Quels projets ? Ah tu veux dire devenir chanteur ? Ce n'est pas un projet ça. Ce n'est pas ce qui assurera ton avenir.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider, pas à toi.

\- Au mieux tu auras quelques années de gloires, mais tu retourneras dans l'ombre. Et à ce moment là qu'est ce que tu feras sans études dis moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Je sais ce que je veux faire, et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup. Moi qui voulait tant que tu récupère mon cabinet, j'ai pourtant toléré le fait que tu n'aille pas dans une voie scientifique. Et maintenant tu me fais ça…

\- La culpabilisation ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la nervosité m'a quitté. Je reste calme et froid, mais je bouillonne énormément intérieurement. Il commence vraiment a me mettre en colère… Mes mains serrent de plus en plus fort mon verre, au point de d'apercevoir les jointures blanchies.

Une chose est sûre : le temps ou il m'intimidait est terminé. Je suis maître de mon destin maintenant.

\- As tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? A défaut de reprendre mon cabinet, j'espère que tu me donnera une descendance…

Malheureusement, tu seras aussi très déçu de ce côté là. Dommage pour toi.

\- Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas, et sache que je suis très heureux en ce moment.

\- Donc tu as quelqu'un… Elle est comment ?

\- Loin de ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Tu ne me décevra peut-être pas entièrement finalement…

Cette fois-ci, c'était la goutte d'eau. Je rassemble mes affaires, avant de me lever brusquement. Les battements de coeur s'accélèrent tant ma colère est intense.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu tiens tant à avoir une descendance, tu as qu'a avoir un enfant avec celle avec qui tu as trompé maman. Tu es avec elle en ce moment non ? Et si je t'ai soi-disant déçu, je ne m'excuserai pas. Tu n'es plus à la maison, tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner. Et c'est toi qui est partit je te rappelle. Même quand tu étais à la maison tu m'accordait que peu de temps. Dès que tu étais là tu passais ton temps à me parler des études et de ma future vie.

Pour ce qui est de ma vie amoureuse, elle ne te regarde pas non plus. Sur ce, je m'en vais.

Ah et en tant que médecin, je trouve ça décevant que tu te plonge dans l'alcool.

Je finis par partir rapidement, sans me retourner. J'ignore royalement mon père qui m'appelle plusieurs fois.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le voir. La colère s'est emparé de tout mon être, et j'ai du mal a me calmer. Je continue d'avancer, sans faire attention à l'endroit ou je vais.

Plusieurs boutiques défilent dans mon champs de vision sans que j'y fasse attention. Par chance les gens ont l'air de m'éviter à mon passage, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup.

Mon corps est parcouru de tremblement, mais tant que mes jambes peuvent me porter je continue de marcher inlassablement. Lorsque je prend conscience du lieu ou je me trouve, je constate que je suis arrivé au parc, devant mon banc habituel.

Ce fameux banc où je me pose à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de calme et de solitude. C'est aussi à cet endroit que j'ai rencontré Livaï pour la première fois…

Le souvenir de cette rencontre me fait sourire. A force d'avoir marché, je me suis calmé sans m'en rendre compte. Maintenant que je suis ici, autant en profiter pour terminer ma chanson.

Une fois bien installé, je sors mon carnet et un stylo. Je le mâchonne, pensif tout en réfléchissant à la fin de la chanson.

Mon téléphone rangé dans ma poche se met à vibrer, signe que j'ai reçu un message. C'est à nouveau Livaï l'expéditeur.

Oï, tu es ou gamin ?

Au parc

Et ton entrevue avec ton père ?

…

Je vois. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Non je viendrais dès que j'aurais terminé. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Si tu as besoin de moi appelle moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien :)

J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter non?

Tu es chou :*

Tch.

Une fois la musique mise, je me penche à nouveau sur les paroles. Je me concentre quelques instants en fermant les yeux et en me concentrant sur la musique que j'écoute. Les minutes passent sans que je m'en rende compte, et j'ai toujours rien écrit. Finalement c'est relisant une énième fois ce que j'ai rédigé plus haut que la suite fini par venir naturellement. Ma main tenant le crayon parcourt la feuille à toute vitesse, de peur que mes idées s'échappent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. C'est à peine si je fais attention au soleil qui est en train de se coucher, montrant que je prend beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

Une fois le dernier mot écris je pose enfin mon stylo pour admirer le résultat final tout en soupirant de soulagement. J'ai enfin écris une chanson en entier. Je pense qu'elle peut encore être perfectible, mais je suis assez content de moi.

Une fois les paroles approuvées, il va falloir trouver la mélodie lui correspondant ainsi que de l'enregistrer. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire. Il reste encore pas mal de temps avant le festival, on devrait y arriver.

Bien décidé à faire une pause, je range mon matériel et garde juste mon téléphone pour la musique. Je me laisse aller en arrière, emporté par le rythme doux et lent de ce que j'écoute. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, signe d'une fatigue grandissante. Mon esprit vagabonde vers ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers mois, professionnellement parlant.

Les médias ont continué à parler de moi régulièrement, en disant que je suis une révélation qui a beaucoup d'avenir. J'ai plusieurs fois été invité sur des plateaux télévisions, mais aussi à la radio. J'ai accepté certaines propositions, mais pas toutes. Ce n'était pas du tout évident de gérer mes apparitions en plus de réviser les examens, j'ai du coup préféré être raisonnable. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer aux fans qui me reconnaissent dans la rue et qui veulent absolument faire une photo avec moi ou veulent un autographe. Au lycée pas mal de groupies me collait, c'était insupportable. Mais dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt tranquille… Depuis que je suis officiellement chez No Name j'ai systématiquement tout refusé, causant des interrogations sur le net. Beaucoup de monde se demande où je suis passé. Plusieurs journalistes m'ont demandé une interview, que je refusait systématiquement.

Mon corps sursaute lorsqu'on m'arrache un écouteur, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je me redresse tout en ouvrant les yeux, bien décidé à enguirlander celui ou celle qui m'a fait ça.

Quand mes yeux se posent sur mon Livaï, mon agacement s'est envolé, laissant place a la joie.

Son regard reflète de l'inquiétude et de l'énervement. Il me contemple quelques instants, les bras croisés.

\- Tu comptais passer la nuit ici ? Il est tard.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé…

\- Je m'inquiétais tu sais ?

\- Tu vois bien que je rien ne m'est arrivé.

Je saisis sa main tendue pour me mettre debout. Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin de son aide, mais tout contact avec mon amoureux est apprécié.

Heureux de le retrouver après quelques jours sans le voir, je l'attire près de moi pour l'enlacer. Sa tête repose contre mon épaule, et j'enfouis la mienne dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué gamin.

\- Oh mais c'est que tu fais des progrès mon coeur !

\- Ah non ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Tu préfère mon chou ?

\- C'est mort. Je ne suis pas une guimauve moi.

Mes mains commencent à descendre sensuellement le long de son dos, pour se poser sur ses fesses. Je lui dépose quelques baiser au niveau de sa mâchoire, pour finalement jouer quelques secondes avec son lobe d'oreille. J'aime beaucoup titiller cette zone, et je sais qu'il y est pas insensible.

\- Tu as raison, tu es encore meilleur qu'une guimauve.

J'ai chuchoté à son oreille le plus sensuellement possible. Il tente de se dégager de mon étreinte, mais je le retiens fermement. Il a beau avoir beaucoup de force, j'en ai autant que lui.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant Livaï.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là. C'est toi le gamin je te rappelle.

\- Le respect est mort...

\- Et jetté à la poubelle.

\- Mai-

Ses lèvres plaquées les miennes m'empêchent de protester. Je voulais d'abord me dégager, mais la pression qu'il exerce sur ma nuque est trop forte. Je me laisse finalement dominer, profitant de ce moment de retrouvailles. Je finis par mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et nos langues s'enlacent. On s'embrasse comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des semaines. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça serait si c'était vraiment le cas.

Une fois le baiser terminé, je me laisse aller contre lui, son front contre le mien. Notre respiration est haletante.

\- Imagine si un jour ou on se retrouve après des semaines d'absences, je me demande ce que ça sera…

Il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui me fait fondre, dont je me lasserai jamais de contempler.

\- Je pensais justement à la même chose. Mais je ne compte pas être séparé de toi aussi longtemps.

Je crois que je suis en train de décéder.

On fini par s'assoir tous les deux sur le banc, et un courant d'air frais me fait frissonner. Livaï m'attire vers lui, et je me laisse aller tout en posant ma tête contre son cou. Son bras protecteur fini par entourer les épaules, nos mains s'entrelacent doucement pour ne plus se lâcher.

Je pousse un soupir de bien être, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Le temps semble ne plus exister. Nous sommes tous les deux dans notre bulle, loin de tout. On n'a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Plus le temps passe et plus Livaï prend de la place dans ma vie… Je pourrais ne jamais me lasser de lui. Je suis dépendant de sa voix et de son sourire, rare mais de plus en plus présent. Je ne peux me lasser de sa présence forte et réconfortante à la fois. Il est mon univers, mon tout.

Je suis définitivement un amoureux transi...

Une légère brise me fait frissonner à nouveau, et il resserre son étreinte pour me réchauffer. Seul le bruissement des feuilles perturbe le silence calme et apaisant qui nous enveloppe. Je lui suis définitivement reconnaissant de ne pas mettre le sujet de mon père sur le tapis. J'ai juste envie d'oublier ce moment et de passer autre chose.

Le festival est le principal objectif du groupe, suivit d'un nouvel album. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas être un poids pour le groupe mythique qu'est No Name.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Je quitte la contemplation du ciel qui commence à s'obscurcir pour me plonger dans son regard, qui reflète de la curiosité.

\- A ce qui nous attend dans les jours, les semaines à venir.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, on a tous confiance en toi. Tout ira bien.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- Tch.

\- Oï, c'est mon tic ça !

\- Tu déteins sur moi, je n'y peu rien.

\- Tch.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, aussitôt rejoint par le sien. Un rire léger, mais un rire quand même. Je suis heureux d'être celui qui est à l'origine de ce son magnifique. J'aimerai que ce soit toujours le cas.

\- Où en est ta chanson au fait?

\- Je l'ai terminée toute a l'heure.

\- Enfin ! Montre moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais te choquer.

\- Pourquoi une chanson pourrait me choquer ?

Au lieu de lui répondre directement je fouille dans mon sac et sort le carnet. Il finit par le saisir et je lui montre la page correspondante. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre à l'idée que que le chanteur de No Name qui est aussi mon petit ami, lit ce que j'écris. La lumière du lampadaire près de nous éclaire suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lire sans trop de le contemple alors qu'il est en train de lire attentivement, la boule au ventre. Ma main qui tient toujours la sienne se crispe, la serrant un peu plus.

Son visage passe successivement de la surprise a la stupéfaction. J'aimerai tant savoir à quoi il pense...

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

En lisant sa chanson, plusieurs choses me viennent en tête. J'admet que le thème me surprend. Je ne devrais pas être étonné vu que c'est un incorrigible pervers qui passe son temps à me provoquer, sexuellement parlant. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran d'en faire une chanson. Mais j'aime cette audace.

De plus je dois admettre qu'elle est bien écrite. Quelques petites choses peuvent être modifiés par ci par là, mais je la trouve parfaite. Et je pèse mes mots.

\- Je savais que tu étais un pervers, mais pas à ce point…

\- En d'autres circonstances ça ne te dérange pas pourtant.

Un petit sourire perver se forme sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Hmmmm….

Je fais durer le suspense exprès. Je sais qu'il bouillonne d'impatience à l'idée de connaître mon avis, mais c'est drôle de le faire mariner.

\- Franchement, elle est géniale.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop osé ?

\- Pour un autre groupe peut-être. Mais pour un groupe comme No Name, pas du tout.

\- Elle pourrait faire scandale…

\- On a l'habitude. Tu sais que nos chansons n'ont pas toujours fait l'unanimité. Mais nous continuons toujours de faire ce qu'il nous plait, et tant pis si ça froisse les personnes coincées. Hanji et Mike vont surement l'adorer.

\- Tant mieux si elle te convient.

\- En revanche, ça risque d'être chaud sur scène lorsqu'on chantera ça…

\- Je sais, c'était le but.

\- Espèce de gamin pervers…

\- Et puis j'ai une bonne source d'inspiration aussi !

\- Je retiens gamin. On montrera les paroles a Hanji et a Mike demain. Pas mal de boulot nous attend.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je change de position pour se retrouver dans mes bras. Un soupir de bien être s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis qu'il resserre mon étreinte. Dans cette position je peux sentir les battements de son cœur. Ses doigts jouent distraitement avec mes cheveux. Je pourrais rester indéfiniment dans cette position. Je ne pensais pas un jour me laisser autant aller avec un autre homme… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux décidément pas me passer de lui. On dirait que la glace qui entoure mon coeur fond de plus en plus a son contact.

J'espère avoir le courage de lui demander de vivre avec moi d'ici la fin de l'été.

* * *

 **Re coucou !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, et les choses vont pas mal bouger au fur et à mesure !**

 **Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Quand je suis inspirée je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.**

 **J'ai pas mal avancé dans le prochain chapitre, et je vais m'y remettre tout de suite :D**

 **Le festival aura surement lieu au chapitre 22 :) Je vais bientôt commencer à l'écrire, j'ai hâte.**

 **A bientôt :)**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Préparation

_**Réponse à Deydey-chan :** Coucou toi :) Ce n'est pas grave pour le pseudo, ça ne m'a pas empêché de te reconnaître ;)_

 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le père d'Eren, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis un peu pareille avec Erwin d'ailleurs... Pourtant j'en ai quand même fait un gentil ^^_

 _Courage pour tes évaluations, je suis sûre que tu vas assurer !_

 _En parlant de livre, j'ai une série à te conseiller qui pourrait te plaire si tu apprécie le Japon médiéval : Le Clan des Otori de Liam Hearn. Voici le résumé en quatrième de couverture (j'ai lu il y a très longtemps, je ne saurais en faire un moi-même désolée) : "Au XIVe siècle dans un Japon médiéval mythique, le jeune Takeo grandit au sein d'une communauté paisible qui condamne la violence, mais elle est massacrée par les hommes d'Ida, chef du clan des Tohan. Takeo, sauvé par sire Shigeru, du Clan des Otori, se trouve plongé au cœur de luttes sanglantes entre les seigneurs de la guerre. Il doit suivre son destin. Mais qui est-il ? Paysan, seigneur ou assassin ? D'où tient-il ses dons prodigieux? Lorsqu'il rencontre la belle Kaede, un amour fou naît entre les deux jeunes gens : devra-t-il choisir entre cet amour, sa dévotion a sire Shigeru et son désir de vengeance ? Sa quête le mènera jusqu'à la forteresse d'Inuyama, lorsqu'il marchera sur le "parquet du Rossignol". Cette nuit-là, le rossignol chantera-t-il ?_

 _Le Clan des Otori est une série que j'ai vraiment adoré. Pour moi c'est un grand classique, un peu comme Harry Potter, Hunger Games ou même La Croisée des Mondes de Philip Pulman (le film la Boussole d'Or ne lui rend vraiment pas justice)._

 _Pour la chanson, tu as un très bonne intuition :D Ça ne va pas être facile, mais j'y arriverai ! J'ai déjà pas mal avancé, mais je vais prendre le temps de le retravailler pour qu'il soit le mieux écrit possible._

 _Moi aussi je serais une mère yaoiste surement xD_

 _Pour Unlimited Blade Works, j'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir, ne t'en fait pas ;) Je n'ai pas encore vu Fate Apocrypha, même si je me procure les épisodes au fur et à mesure ! Je ne sais même pas a quoi ressemble Shirou :o_

 _Oui je connais Soul Eater, et j'adore cette série ! J'ai même commencé une fiction il y a un petit moment, mais j'ai fait une pause au profil de La Nouvelle Recrue ^^ Les personnages sont drôles et attachants, les combats sont sympa... Je trouve vraiment que c'est un bon manga. Je suis moins fan de l'animé en revanche, même si j'ai beaucoup rigolé en le regardant._

 _Je connais Fudanshi Kokosei de nom, je vais essayer de le regarder ce weekend ! Le fait que soit court m'intéresse, j'aime bien faire des petites pauses pas trop longues lorsque j'écris par exemple ;) Je te dirais ce que j'en ai pensé a ce moment là._

 _Je ne connaissais pas Spyair, mais j'aime beaucoup ! Sakura Mistuki est une belle chanson, l'histoire est triste :( Du coup ça me donne encore plus envie de regarder Gintama ^^ Il m'arrive parfois de vouloir regarder un anime juste parce j'aime les openning / ending :o_

 _Effectivement les samurai ont un passé sombre... Je suis d'ailleurs en train de regarder Noragami et je le vois bien avec Yato. J'aime beaucoup Samurai heart aussi, merci pour ces belles découvertes Deydey-chan ;) En me baladant sur youtube j'en ai découvert une autre musique de Spyair, Rage of Dust. C'est un opening de Mobil Suit Gundam Iron blooded Orphans. J'aime bien les Gundam (Surtout Seed) mais je ne connaissais cette série :o_

 _Merci infiniment pour tes reviews et de prendre le temps de me donner des explications, c'est super gentil !_

 _Oui l'histoire est bientôt a 100 reviews, je suis contente :D_

 _Bisous, câlins et a bientôt :)_

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Je suis déjà sur le prochain chapitre, qui avance plutôt bien ! Je suis justement sur la chanson... Au début j'avais un peu peur de ne pas assurer, mais maintenant j'ai confiance !**

 **En attendant voici le chapitre 21. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Avant de nous rendre au studio, nous avons décidé de tous nous réunir a un café pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Livaï et moi sommes les premiers arrivés, mais Hanji et Mike ne devrait plus tarder.

Avec le temps doux qu'il fait, on a décidé de s'installer sur la terrasse. Cette fois-ci on est dans un autre établissement, dont le patron à l'air de bien connaître les membres de No Name.

\- A chaque fois c'est la même chose, ils sont toujours en retard…

\- Ça ne fait même pas 5min qu'on attend, laisse les venir un peu.

\- Tch.

En attendant je décide de sortir mon carnet de chanson afin de voir si je peux encore apporter des modifications à celle que j'ai terminé. Livaï m'a déjà donné des suggestions, mais je me sens encore obligé de vérifier. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. La voix de mon petit ami me sort de ma concentration.

\- Au fait Eren, Armin sera là aussi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai !

C'est à ce moment là que Mike arrive avec Hanji, qui est elle-même accompagné d'Armin. Ils se tiennent tous les deux par la main, c'est vraiment mignon.

Mon meilleur ami a énormément changé en deux mois d'intervalle. Il a bizarrement pris quelques centimètres, et il fait plus mature. Il a aussi changé son style vestimentaire. Une aura de complicité les entoure. Ils ont énormément de choses en commun, comme malheureusement la particularité d'être des fangirls… Ce qui rend les conversations souvent très animées.

Depuis la fin du lycée on essaye de se voir le plus régulièrement possible, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

J'ai toujours eu hâte de quitter l'école, mais ce qui me manque le plus c'est de ne plus voir autant mes amis. Nous avons tous commencé une nouvelle vie, avec des emplois du temps différents. Certains travaillent déjà, d'autres vont aller à l'université… La vie continue.

Armin a su la vérité sur No Name très rapidement. Ni moi ni Hanji ne voulions garder le secret trop longtemps de toute manière. En vérité il se doutait déjà un peu, car il était quasi persuadé d'avoir reconnu Hanji et Livaï. En revanche il ne se savait pas du tout que j'avais rejoint le groupe. Il a plutôt bien pris cette révélation d'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose. En revanche je voyais qu'il était assez envieux...

 _ **(NDA : Je vais faire comme avec le chapitre de la fête et remettre les noms des personnages pour éviter de s'embrouiller. C'est valable pour ce point de vue et le prochain d'Eren)**_

Une fois réunis, nous nous installons tous à table afin de regarder le menu. L'ambiance est très chaleureuse, on discute énormément de tout et de rien.

 **Hanji :** J'ai une faim de loup ! Je mangerai bien un titan !

 **Mike :** Un ti quoi?

 **Hanji :** C'est une façon de parler…

 **Livaï :** Avec toi on ne sait jamais.

 **Hanji :** Vous n'êtes pas gentil tous les deux !

 **Eren :** Je compatis Hanji

 **Hanji :** Ah enfin quelqu'un de gentil avec moi !

 **Armin :** Je suis là chérie !

 **Hanji :** Mais je le sais mon chou !

 **Livaï :** Oï stop, on se croirait dans une comédie romantique là

 **Hanji :** Tu es jaloux c'est tout !

 **Livaï :** Jaloux de quoi ?

 **Hanji :** De notre bonheur tient !

 **Livaï :** Mais bien sûr. Je te rappelle que je ne suis avec Eren et que je suis surement aussi heureux que toi.

 **Eren :** Oh c'est gentil mon coeur !

 **Livaï :** Ah non ne m'appelle pas comme ça encore !

Armin et Hanji nous fixent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh Oh…

C'est déjà très compliqué de gérer Armin et Hanji séparément, alors lorsque les deux sont ensemble, c'est la catastrophe…

 **Armin et Hanji :** Oh c'est trop cuuuuuuuuute comme surnom !

 **Livaï :** Ah non les fangirls vous vous calmez !

 **Mike :** Livaï calme toi un peu aussi...

 **Livaï :** Vous me saoulez tous.

 **Hanji :** Oh Lili te fâche pas, on te taquine juste !

 **Livaï :** J'ai l'air de rire franchement ?

On arrête tout ce qu'on était en train de faire pour le contempler. Il affiche son air complètement blasé, ce qui nous fait beaucoup plus rire qu'autre chose.

 **Mike :** Effectivement, tu respire la joie de vivre

 **Hanji :** Tu devrais sourire un peu plus. Tu sais des études disent que le rire peut allonger l'espérance de vie !

 **Livaï :** Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je vous enterrerai tous

 **Eren :** Quelle discussion joyeuse tout à coup.

 **Armin :** J'avoue. C'est tous les jours comme ça ? Si c'est le cas je te plains.

 **Eren :** Mais non, il lui arrive de sourire ! Et il a déjà ris aussi.

 **Livaï :** Eren tu parle tr-

 **Hanji :** Quooooooooooi ? Livaï rit et même pas tu l'enregistre ?

 **Mike :** Laissez le tranquille un peu. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

 **Livaï :** Merci Mike.

Tout à coup le silence s'installe, et tout le monde fini son petit déjeuner. Hanji à l'air assez nerveuse, et ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est vraiment bizarre de la voir aussi sérieuse.

 **Livaï :** Hanji ?

Elle se réveille finalement en sortant une pochette de son sac, puis la tend à Armin. Il prend la pochette, avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Ce dernier passe à la stupéfaction au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 **Armin :** Mais qu'est ce que…

 **Hanji :** C'est un contrat !

 **Armin :** Oui j'ai vu, mais je ne comprend pas…

 **Hanji :** On te propose de rejoindre NИProduction en tant que compositeur.

 **Armin :** Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

Je sais parfaitement pourquoi. Armin a toujours eu beaucoup de talent dans la composition. Il sait jouer plusieurs instruments, et il a beaucoup d'imagination. De plus je sais que finalement, il veut vraiment faire de la musique son métier. Il ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, mais moi et Hanji l'avons tout de suite compris… Sa réaction face à mon appartenance au groupe en était une preuve. Il a une occasion en or de réaliser son rêve, tout comme moi. Il a l'opportunité de travailler avec No Name, mais aussi avec d'autres groupes et chanteurs.

 **Mike :** Hanji nous a montré un échantillon de ce dont tu es capable. On est persuadé que ta créativité sera très utile pour les prochains albums. Tu aura aussi l'occasion de travailler avec plusieurs chanteurs et groupes.

 **Livaï :** Et si tu accepte on aura besoin de toi immédiatement.

 **Eren :** Tu ne l'as jamais avoué, mais je sais que tu veux travailler dans la musique… C'est devenu plus qu'une passion pour toi.

 **Armin :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

 **Hanji :** Dit oui !

Le temps s'égrène lentement tandis qu'il semble en pleine reflection. Personne ne tente de troubler ce silence, laissant Armin dans ses pensées.

 **Armin :** Non mais vous croyez que je vais refuser une proposition pareille ? J'accepte bien sûr !

 **Hanji :** Champaaaaaaaaaaaaagne !

 **Livaï :** C'est le matin le binoclarde.

 **Hanji :** Bon bah tournée de jus d'orange pour tout le monde !

Hanji tiens parole avec sa tournée de jus d'orange. On continue pendant quelques minutes à discuter, avant de rejoindre le studio qui est à quelques minutes à pied d'ici.

Armin découvre l'immeuble avec émerveillement. Hanji lui fait tout visiter, tandis qu'on montre mes paroles à Mike pour commencer.

Ce dernier lit mon carnet avec attention, mais je pouvais voir ses sourcils se froncer.

 **Mike :** Tu as approuvé ces paroles Livaï ?

 **Livaï :** Bien sûr, on ne te l'aurait pas montré sinon.

 **Eren :** Ça ne te convient pas ?

 **Mike :** C'est vraiment bien écris, il y a pas de doute. Mais c'est vraiment…

 **Livaï :** Osé, et alors? On a déjà produit des chansons de ce style.

 **Mike :** Contrairement à ce que tu crois j'approuve totalement cette chanson. Elle est juste très surprenante pour une première d'Eren. Mais je suis impressionné.

 **Eren :** Merci Mike !

 **Livaï :** Bon qu'est ce que font la folle et le champignon ?

 **Mike :** Je vais aller les chercher.

 **Eren :** Laisse, j'y vais.

Je vole rapidement un baiser à Livaï avant de filer explorer les salles a la recherche des tourtereaux.

Je me demande bien où ils sont passés…

* * *

 ** _POV Hanji_**

\- Wow, c'est immense ici !

\- Tu as vu ça ? C'est ton lieu de travail maintenant.

\- C'est incroyable…

Armin regarde tout autour de lui avec émerveillement, comme s'il était un enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux magnifiques. Son bonheur me réchauffe le coeur.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! Viens je vais te montrer la suite.

Je l'entraîne par la main vers l'ascenseur pour qu'on aille a l'étage réservé à No Name, la ou tout le monde doit se trouver. Je lui montre tour à tour la salle de travail (de loin car Livaï, Mike et Eren y sont), celle d'enregistrement mais aussi celle réservée aux instruments. On traine un peu en jouant du synthétiseur a quatres mains. La musique était plutôt pas mal malgré l'improvisation totale.

C'était exactement ce genre de moment que je vivais avec Erd, qui était aussi un musicien…

\- Tout va bien chérie?

Ses yeux bleus me fixe avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

\- Je te parle depuis toute a l'heure, mais tu n'as pas l'air de m'entendre…

Je me secoue mentalement la tête pour me ressaisir.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu sais que je suis toujours là si tu veux parler ?

\- Je sais, tu es adorable. Mais tout va bien.

J'ai fini par tout lui avouer à propos d'Erd. Il m'a écouté avec compréhension, et par la suite a tout fait pour ne pas me brusquer. On prend notre temps, et je trouve ça bien. Mon deuil est terminé depuis quelques temps, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me l'admettre. Je pense que j'étais surtout dans la peur d'oublier les moments que j'ai passé avec mon ancien petit-ami… Et je me suis mise énormément de barrières psychologiques qui m'ont empêchés d'avancer. Mais comme l'a dit Livaï, je dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce que je fais depuis deux mois, grâce à Armin. Toutes les barrières que j'ai placé volent petit à petit en éclat.

Il est vraiment adorable et attentionné avec moi. Il fait absolument tout son possible pour me faire sourire. On partage énormément de points communs, mais notre caractère est aussi très semblable. On sait tous les deux être très sérieux quand il le faut, mais on peut aussi être tout l'inverse. Notre passe-temps favoris est d'embêter Mike, Livaï et Eren a propos de leur homosexualité. En tant que yaoiste, on ne se refait pas !

Maintenant je peux dire que je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais revivre ça un jour.

\- Armin ?

\- Oui ?

Je m'avance rapidement vers lui pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui, et je pousse un soupir de contentement. Je réfugie ma tête contre son cou et entoure son corps de mes bras. J'inspire profondément son parfum, qui est toujours le même depuis le début.

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi Hanji

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire magnifique. Ce même sourire qui m'a fait fondre le jour ou il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Depuis je ne me lasse pas de le contempler. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Enhardi par ce geste, il saisit ma nuque pour approfondir notre échange. Nos langues s'enlacent et le baiser devient de plus en plus brûlant.

Un sentiment que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis longtemps ressurgit de plein fouet : le désir.

Je n'ai pas encore osé passer le cap avec Armin. On a failli le faire une seule fois, mais je l'ai repoussé au dernier moment… Depuis il n'a jamais cherché à me mettre la pression pour qu'on le fasse. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant.

Mais aujourd'hui… Je me sens prête. Je met fin à notre baiser pour me plonger dans son regard azur, mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Et si tu venais dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Une nouvelle lueur semble briller dans ses yeux. Il a probablement compris ou je voulais en venir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Avec plaisir alors.

On s'embrasse à nouveau, plus chastement. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvre… Sur Eren.

\- Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Oh je dérange, désolé… On vous attends, vous venez?.

\- On arrive Eren !

Il repart aussi vite qu'il était venu, probablement pour rassurer Livaï et Mike.

\- On y va mon chou ?

Je lui tends la main, qu'il saisit presque instantanément.

\- Tu sais bien que j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi.

Nos doigts s'enlacent pour ne plus se lâcher, tandis qu'on se dirige vers la salle de travail.

En cet instant je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Une fois de retour dans la salle de travail, je m'installe à nouveau à côté de mon petit ami qui me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas arrivé plus tard, sinon j'aurais pu tomber sur un moment très gênant...

 **Eren :** Ils arrivent.

Hanji finit bien par revenir, accompagné d'Armin. Je leur donner le carnet, et ils commencent à lire tous les deux côte à côte. Des étoiles brillent dans leurs yeux.

 **Hanji :** Mais c'est…

 **Armin :** C'est…

 **Armin et Hanji :** Géniiiiiiiiiaaaaaal !

 **Livaï :** Ça y est, on va avoir du mal à les arrêter maintenant…

Alors que le couple s'extasie encore sur mes paroles, on commence à discuter de notre plan d'attaque pour l'enregistrement. Petit à petit Armin et Hanji se calme, pour relire les paroles plus sérieusement. La concentration pouvait se lire dans leurs regards, contrastant avec la folie de toute à l'heure.

 **Armin :** Si je peux donner mon avis… Je pense que la musique devra être très entrainante. Au niveau des instruments, tout faire au synthétiseur serait la meilleur option. Je sais que je vous jouez habituellement à la guitare à la batterie, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera approprié pour celle-ci.

 **Mike :** Ce sont nos instruments de prédilection, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls que nous maîtrisons.

 **Hanji :** En tout cas j'approuve totalement l'idée d'Armin. Cette musique doit bouger ! Je me demande même si pour sa promotion on ne devrait pas faire un clip… Mais on a encore un peu le temps pour y penser.

 **Livaï :** Tu ne pense pas tout de même pas à un clip de danse ?

 **Hanji :** Mais si ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une chorégraphie parfaite, qui mettra en valeur la chanson.

 **Armin :** Avec juste Eren et Livaï en danse ?

Heu… Niveau danse je me débrouille pas mal, mais je n'ai clairement pas le niveau. J'en ai pratiqué il y a quelques années, mais ça s'arrête là. Alors danser pour un clip...

 **Hanji :** Tu pense a la même chose que moi ?

 **Armin et Hanji :** YAOI !

Mike surgit par derrière, ses baguettes miraculeusement matérialisés dans ses mains. Il donne un coup sur la tête des deux complices, ce qui les calme instantanément.

 **Livaï :** Enfin un peu de calme… Mike garde les baguettes avec toi, s'ils recommencent tu leur donne un coup.

 **Mike :** Ça marche

 **Eren :** C'est pas un peu extrême ?

 **Livaï :** Rien n'est trop extrême avec Hanji

Armin et Hanji se frottent la tête en grimaçant de douleur. Je les contemple avec un air désolé tout en haussant les épaules. Ils l'ont un peu cherché aussi...

 **Livaï :** Bon il est temps de s'y mettre ! Occupons-nous de la musique.

Son regard se plonge dans le mien, et j'hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. On échange tous les deux un sourire complice. Que la production commence !

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

 _10 jours plus tard_

Le festival approche à grand pas, mais on est presque prêt. On travaille pratiquement tous les jours sans relâche, et on commence à voir le bout. Avec un peu de chance le tube sera prêt à sortir peu de temps après le festival.

Tout le monde est épuisé par le surplus de travail, Eren le premier. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude de chanter ni de travailler autant, et on est obligé de le ménager un minimum pour ne pas qu'il ai des problèmes de santé. Il est trop fière pour me le montrer, mais je vois bien qu'il est épuisé. Il rentre presque tous les soirs avec moi, et a chaque fois il s'effondre sur le canapé pour s'endormir. Il est tellement motivé qu'il en oublie souvent de manger. J'ai finalement insisté pour qu'il reste chez moi jusqu'au concert, afin de veiller à ce qu'il mange correctement.

Et je l'admet c'est aussi pour tout simplement être avec lui. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

La phase de composition fut rapide. On était tous sur la même longueur d'onde, on savait quel rythme et mélodie on voulait. Le champignon a d'ailleurs beaucoup de créativité, il a beaucoup aidé Hanji ainsi que Mike. A trois tout était beaucoup plus rapide, c'est appréciable. Ce blondinet maîtrise le synthétiseur à la perfection, et je sais qu' Hanji est très admirative. Le plus étonnant est qu'il a presque tout appris en étant autodidacte, un peu comme Eren et sa guitare. Les partitions ont très vite été maîtrisées, ce qui facilite grandement l'enregistrement.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur la composition, on est tout de suite passé à l'enregistrement. Tout s'est déroulé sans encombres. Je me suis occupé de cette phase avec Eren, et il était avide d'apprendre. Une fois toutes les pistes sonores enregistrées, il a fallu les réviser et les remanier pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs. L'editing est effectué par Hanji et Mike, mais le champignon n'est jamais bien loin pour les observer avec attention et donner son avis.

Durant le temps ou on avait pas besoin de moi ou d'Eren, j'essayais de lui faire travailler sa voix au maximum. Je suis parfois loin d'être doux avec lui, mais pourtant il s'en plaint jamais. Je dois admettre que je suis un vrai bourreau de travail, mais Mike et Hanji ont l'habitude.

Maintenant il nous reste le mixage, afin d'homogénéiser les pistes instrumentales, mais aussi pour régler des détails "esthétiques". Cet étape est une des multiples spécialités d'Hanji. Aimant aussi cette phase, je travaille avec elle sur l'immense table de mixage. La musique sera définitivement prête, afin qu'on puisse ajouter nos voix.

\- Lili c'est terminé, on attend plus que vous !

Enfin.

La binoclarde a beau être une folle hystérique, elle sait travailler avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'application quand elle s'y met. Il a fallu la dissuader de faire des crises avec la présence d'Armin qui amplifie le phénomène, mais ils se sont tous les deux vites calmés avec les coups de baguettes de Mike. En revanche ils se ratrappent lorsqu'on est en dehors du travail...

Maintenant que la musique est définitivement prête, on peut chanter dessus et nous entraîner à être en rythme avec celle-ci.

\- Eren on va bientôt devoir enregistrer, prépare toi.

Il se lève péniblement en étirant ses muscles. Sa main devant la bouche masque un énième bâillement.

\- Ok.

Toute la journée est consacrée au chant. Très rapidement ma voix et celle d'Eren sont en symbioses et s'accordent à merveille avec la musique. L'atmosphère était assez électrique, alors que nous sommes que tous les deux. Il est complètement dans son élément, et je suis persuadé qu'il aurait pu chanter tout seul sans soucis. Sa voix suffit amplement à elle même.

Au fil des heures Eren perd de l'entrain, surement a cause de la fatigue. Mais par soucis de perfectionnisme, je veux quand même recommencer plusieurs fois, au cas ou. Au bout d'un moment ses yeux implorent silencieusement de faire une pause.

\- Encore une fois gamin.

\- Mais Livaï, on a déjà recommencé plusieurs fois non ? Je suis sûr qu'on a de quoi faire pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oï ne discute pas, c'est moi qui commande ici.

La porte nous séparant de la pièce où nous sommes à celle d'enregistrement s'ouvre sur Hanji.

\- Prend une pause Eren

\- Mai-

\- On a pas fini la bino-

\- Livaï ça suffit, tu lui en demande beaucoup trop là ! Je te rappelle que ça fait moins d'un mois qu'il travaille nous, il a besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

\- Tch. On fait une pause.

J'aurais pu entendre le soupir de soulagement d'Eren à des kilomètres. Alors que je raccroche mon casque il passe à côté de moi et me dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Un baiser que je n'ai surement pas mérité.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à Eren Lili. Il tente de ne pas le montrer, mais il est épuisé. Et te connaissant tu n'as pas dû être tendre avec lui depuis qu'il a commencé ici. De plus, il doit être stressé à cause du festival qui approche à grand pas…

Je grogne de frustration, agacé de voir qu'elle a raison.

\- …

\- Rentrez tous les deux. Je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut. Si ce n'est pas le cas on verra demain.

\- Il nous reste peu de temps avant le festival.

\- On a largement le temps d'être prêt et tu le sais. Aller file. Armin se fera surement une joie de m'aider. Va t'occuper de ton chéri plutôt.

Autant capituler, ça ne sert à rien de négocier avec elle lorsqu'elle est comme ça. Elle serait capable de me prendre par la peau du cou pour me virer de l'immeuble.

\- Si tu insiste. A demain Hanji.

\- A plus Lili ! Faites pas trop de folies hein.

\- Je peux en dire autant pour toi !

Je quitte rapidement la pièce pour ne pas entendre ses protestations indignés. Par réflexe le premier endroit qui me vient en tête pour chercher Eren est la salle de repos. Je m'y dirige rapidement avec la boule au ventre, ne faisant pas attention à Armin qui passe à côté de moi.

Le gamin a largement de quoi m'en vouloir, je peux que le comprendre... Mais c'est la seule personne dont je ne pourrais supporter qu'il ne me parle plus.

Une fois arrivé j'ouvre la porte doucement, et mon regard se pose sur une silhouette endormie sur le canapé, le dos contre le dossier. Je ferme la porte derrière moi le plus doucement possible.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, attendri par son air enfantin et innocent. Il est vraiment adorable quand il dort…

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je n'étais qu'à moitié endormi lorsque la porte s'est ouverte. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont décidément trop lourdes.

C'est fourbe, mais autant faire semblant de dormir pour l'instant. J'essaye de conserver une respiration la plus calme possible.

Instinctivement je sais que c'est Livaï qui m'a rejoint. Ses pas deviennent de plus en plus proches, puis je sens le fauteuil s'affaisser sous son poids. Mon coeur s'emballe instantanément lorsque son dos se colle contre mon ventre. Une main douce caresse mes cheveux, et je savoure silencieusement ce doux contact.

\- Tch, je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile. Je te fais travailler sans relâche, oubliant que tu as commencé depuis peu. J'ai été sévère avec toi, et tu subissait tout sans rien dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Habituellement tu n'hésite pas à t'opposer à moi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit cette fois ? Tu aurais pu me faire comprendre plus tôt que ça n'allait pas tu sais… Enfin ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. J'aurais du faire plus attention à toi…

C'est une très bonne question Livaï… Mais au fond de moi je sais pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Ma volonté de concilier le travail et les sentiments m'a poussé dans ce sens, car je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. C'était peut-être la mauvaise méthode...

La main qui caressait mes cheveux glisse doucement vers ma joue, et je peine à maintenir mon semblant d'inertie dû à mon sommeil qui en est pas un.

\- Tu ressemble vraiment à un gosse quand tu dors. On ne dirait pas qu'en réalité tu passe beaucoup de temps à me défier. J'ai très souvent l'impression de rien pouvoir te refuser...

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas sourire. Ce qui est vraiment très dur, maintenant que je suis définitivement réveillé. Aller je fais encore un peu semblant de dormir et après j'arrête.

\- Eren je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Oh.

Oups ?

J'ouvre discrètement un oeil, en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible. Ses yeux gris me contemplent avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Depuis que j'ai mis la main sur ta joue. Tu rougissait, et tes sourcils se sont légèrement froncés. Tu as même souris… En gros tu n'était vraiment pas discret.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire semblant plus longtemps.

\- Tu me désespère…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

\- Ou pas.

Je me redresse rapidement pour l'attirer vers moi. Après quelques instants de résistance il finit par se laisser entraîner pour finalement m'allonger sur mon ventre. Mes mains caressent son dos, tandis que sa tête se réfugie dans mon cou.

\- Finalement c'est ma propre faiblesse qui m'exaspère…

\- Mais je te comprend, ce n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi irrésistible qu moi.

\- Et tes chevilles ça va ?

\- Impeccable, merci de demander !

\- Tch.

On reste encore quelques instant ainsi, profitant de la proximité et la chaleur de l'autre. Je pourrais rester dans ce canapé toute la nuit sans problème. Il n'est pas hyper confortable, mais avec Livaï dans mes bras n'importe quel endroit devient agréable.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Pas question, tu rentre avec moi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, c'est un ordre gamin.

Je fais mine de me redresser, mais c'est sans compter sur mon petit ami insistant qui m'empêche de partir.

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne.

\- J'en attendais pas moins. Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner après tout.

Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. C'est fou à quel point je suis amoureux de son sourire...

\- Arrête de frimer et embrasse moi.

\- Espèce d'insolent...

Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, nou faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Bordel je vous avait dit de rentrer chez vous ! Oooooh…. YAOI !

Elle est partout c'est pas possible…

* * *

 **Re Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Cette fois-ci un nouveau point de vue surprise s'est invité : Hanji ! Leur petite histoire avance petit à petit aussi :) Vu que l'histoire continue deux mois après, il faut bien que leur couple avance aussi. Je voulais montrer que malgré que ce soit un couple de yaoiste, c'est aussi un couple amoureux.**

 **Armin rejoint NИ Production (il est pas membre de No Name mais travaille quand même pour lui), et comme vous avez pu le voir ça promet vu que le couple yaoiste est réunis... Heureusement que Mike est là pour les calmer un peu avec ses baguettes magiques :o**

 **Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais que vous êtes toutes assez impatientes de voir le prochain, mais je ne me voyais pas mettre le festival sans ce chapitre :)**

 **Donc vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre sera sur LA musique \o/**

 **Sinon La Nouvelle Recrue a 99 reviews ! Qui sera la personne qui publiera la 100e ? :D**

 **Comme a chaque fois j'ai vraiment hâte de vous lire :)**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Festival

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou ! Ton premier commentaire est effectivement le 100e ;) Et en plus tu en a posté 3... Merci beaucoup :3_

 _Oui il faut vraiment que tu lise Le Clan des Otori alors ! La série a 4 tomes + 1 spin off qui se passe avant le tome 1. L'histoire est vraiment belle et intéressante, j'aime beaucoup l'évolution de Takeo et Kaede au fil des tomes . L'auteur a également posté une autre série qui se passe dans le japon médiéval, il faut que je regarde ça de plus près. Pour moi la médiathèque à pendant longtemps été une seconde maison ;) J'ai toujours adoré lire des romans, passion qui m'est venue bien avant les mangas :o Mais depuis je me rattrape !_

 _Tu as raison Soul Eater est bien mieux en manga, mais je n'ai pas encore fini la série... Vu que j'ai presque tous les livres que je voulais, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur les mangas ! L'anime était un peu long oui, et la fin un peu décevante pour moi... Celle de Soul Eater que j'ai commencé regroupe de l'amour, de l'humour et de la baston ! J'essayerai de la continuer un jour ^^_

 _Oui je connais Gundam :D J'ai commencé avec Seed, que j'ai bien aimé. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour le couple Kira x Lacus ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas exploité... Pour une fois que c'est pas du yaoi xD Je vais essayer de regarder Tekketsu no Orphans à l'occasion. J'ai regardé Assassination Classroom et j'ai eu un coup de coeur :D C'est très drôle et les personnages sont attachants. Il faut que j'essaye de lire les scans d'ailleurs. La fin est tellement triiiiiiiiiiiste ;(_

 _Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Eren en a effectivement bavé, surtout que Livaï n'était pas tendre avec lui ^^ Pour ses sentiments, c'est tout à fait ça. Il fait des efforts avec Eren, mais il peut être assez maladroit quand même. Je suis assez contente d'avoir ship Armin avec Hanji, je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble dans mon histoire ! Ils sont tellement cute *-* Je plains Livaï, Eren, Mike et Erwin, qui vont devoir supporter deux yaoistes au lieu d'une au travail !_

 _Qui n'a pas fait semblant de dormir pour duper ses parents :D_

 _Je ne connais pas UQ Holder, mais je connais Negima oui ! Le résumé me donne bien envie en tout cas, je sens que ma liste de manga a lire va s'agrandir de plus en plus grâce à toi ! J'ai regardé le design sur internet et c'est vrai que c'est bien fait. L'histoire à l'air vraiment intéressante. Je regarderai peut-être l'anime par curiosité, mais c'est vrai que souvent l'adaptation d'un manga en anime peut-être décevante (heureusement pas toujours)... Comme Tokyo Ghoul, qui est un de mes mangas favoris. La saison 1 était bien faite, mais la deuxième... Trop d'éléments ont été retiré, du coup on y comprend rien :( Le manga et 100 x mieux ! Et vive le Touken :3 Du coup après avoir vu un anime il m'arrive souvent de lire les scans ensuite, car on a souvent plus de détails._

 _C'est vrai que le echi dans les animes peut vite devenir lourd s'il n'est pas bien dosé... Il y a parfois que ça :x_

 _Ça fait très longtemps que je veux regarder Yuri on Ice, mais je le trouve pas :( J'ai entendu parler de Kagegurui, mais je ne me suis pas trop penchée dessus... Je vais rectifier ça et l'ajouter dans mes animes de l'été que je me procure au fur et à mesure, comme Fate Apocrypha, Tsuredure Children et Aho Girl :) Vu que quand j'en suis a fond dans un anime je peux enchaîner les épisodes sans m'en rendre compte, j'aime attendre d'avoir tous les épisodes avant de regarder. En tout cas j'essayerai vraiment de regarder ces deux animes._

 _Les deux musiques ainsi que les paroles sont magnifiques. L'histoire entre les deux personnages est vraiment belle. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il y a deux chansons au titre semblable ! C'est vraiment une belle découverte, merci infiniment ! Ton interprétation sur l'enfer et le paradis est très intéressante :D_

 _Merci encore pour tes reviews, bisous, câlin a toi ! A bientôt :)_

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **La Nouvelle Recrue a dépassé les 100 reviews avec le chapitre 21 ! Je voulais vous dire merci.**

 **Merci infiniment à vous tous de me lire, de suivre mon histoire et de me laisser des reviews. C'est grâce à vous si l'histoire en est là aujourd'hui.**

 **Un grand merci particulièrement a BB Beyond Birthday, Deydey-chan, Oroszlan, Winnieli qui me laissent des reviews a tous les chapitres ou presque !**

 **Merci aussi à EmisuMibu, Nalu27, opsnkG02, lulujuju, Sclashi, Lacie Phantom qui laissent aussi des reviews ! J'ai peut-être oublié des noms... Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée !**

 **Je veux aussi remercier les personnes qui me lisent sans commenter, car je sais que vous êtes nombreux ^^ Mais ne vous en faite pas je comprend, j'ai pendant longtemps été une lectrice fantôme aussi. Si un jour l'envie vous prend de me laisser un petit mot n'hésitez pas, je lirais et répondrais avec plaisir !**

 **Bon ça fait beaucoup de merci je sais, du coup je vais arrêter la !**

* * *

 **Voici le fameux chapitre 22, avec le festival ! Une musique sera mise à l'honneur, et je vous conseille vivement d'écouter en même temps que le texte (à partir des lignes en gras) si vous le pouvez ! J'ai tout donné pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le grand jour est finalement arrivé. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. Même le concours ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens maintenant. J'ai d'ailleurs presque pas dormi la veille, au grand dam de Livaï. Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement à côté de moi, je me tournais dans tous les sens dans le lit. Je me suis finalement endormi a une heure très tardive, pour ensuite me réveiller à 5h du matin. J'ai finis par me lever pour regarder la télévision, rejoins plus tard par mon petit-ami qui n'arrivait plus a dormir sans ma présence. Il s'est blotti contre moi dans le canapé, et on finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Je me suis réveillé courbaturé, mais plus détendu et reposé.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivé à la capitale, l'angoisse ne m'a pas quitté. Elle a atteint son paroxysme toute à l'heure, lorsque j'ai aperçu la salle pour la première fois, là où tout allait se dérouler.

Initialement le festival devait se passer en plein air, mais il a finalement été déplacé dans la plus grande salle de concert de la capitale. Cette salle est celle utilisée pour les très grandes célébrités, et peut contenir énormément de monde.

Cet événement regroupe tous les groupes et les chanteurs très connus à travers le pays, mais pas seulement. Il est aussi ouvert à l'internationale, d'où l'engouement que crée ce festival. Nous sommes actuellement sur place, et on peut déjà voir une très longue file de personnes qui attendent impatiemment de pouvoir rentrer.

La salle est vraiment immense, mais les coulisses le sont tout autant. Il y a énormément de loges assez luxueuses, on se croirait presque dans un hôtel. Je partage la mienne avec Livaï, et le grand moment approche à grand pas.

Je vais bientôt être présenté en tant que membre officiel de No Name, mais aussi chanter devant des milliers de personnes.

Erwin est venu nous voir toute à l'heure, en grande partie pour m'encourager. Je suis en ce moment même partagé entre la hâte et l'inquiétude. Et si le public ne m'aimait pas ? Et si je chantais mal ? Et si je faisais honte à Mike, Hanji, Livaï ou même Erwin?

\- Oi Eren, il serait temps que tu te change non ?

Mon petit-ami a déjà revêtu sa tenue de scène, et j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai tout simplement oublié qu'il fallait que je m'habille également. Je me secoue mentalement la tête, chassant mes doutes et mes peurs pour le moment.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Je me hâte d'ôter mon haut pour enfiler la chemise blanche. Alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de fermer les boutons malgré mes mains qui tremblent, des bras rassurants viennent entourer mon torse. La tête de mon amoureux se pose délicatement sur mon épaule, et par réflexe je pose la mienne sur la sienne. Il resserre son étreinte, et mes tremblement s'arrêtent presque aussitôt. L'angoisse laisse place à de l'apaisement. Je souris en pensant qu'il a dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour maintenir cette position.

\- Calme toi gamin, tout va bien se passer. Si tu fais tout aussi bien que lors de nos répétitions, tu mettra le feu, c'est certain. Et puis je serais la non ? Dit toi que c'est la première chanson d'une longue série qu'on chantera ensemble sur scène.

\- Hmm… J'aime cette perspective.

\- Moi aussi. Aller fini de t'habiller et on y va.

Alors qu'il met fin à notre étreinte, je le ramène aussitôt vers moi pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser me donne le courage manquant pour affronter la soirée à venir.

\- Maintenant c'est bon.

\- Tch.

Je termine de m'habiller rapidement, mais je passe trop de temps à nouer cette fichue cravate. Après une rude bataille avec ce maudit bout de tissu, j'arrive enfin à réaliser un noeud correct. Plus que le bandeau sur les yeux et je suis prêt.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Livaï m'enlève la bande des mains pour l'enrouler doucement autour de ma tête.

\- Livaï ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu chanter sans te masquer les yeux ?

Ses mains s'affairant à enrouler la bande autour de mes yeux s'arrêtent brusquement.

\- Non jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est grâce à ça si j'arrive à être quelqu'un d'autre sur scène. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver sans. C'est aussi un moyen pour nous d'être un minimum anonyme.

Un silence s'installe tandis qu'il reprend la ou il en était.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me dit pas tout ?

\- Tu te fais des idées gamin.

\- Si tu le dit...

Il arbore son air impassible habituel, mais je ne suis pas dupe…

Ma vision perd en netteté au fur et à mesure, mais c'est supportable. Satisfait du résultat, mon petit-ami s'éloigne de moi pour rejoindre la porte. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le contemplant.

\- Même à moitié aveugle, je te vois toujours aussi canon.

Sa main se fige sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais…

La tension sexuelle accumulée ces derniers jours refais surface brusquement. Avec le stress et les répétitions, nous n'avons rien fait depuis un moment. Le manque commence clairement à se faire sentir… Je réduis la distance entre nous pour lui faire face.

Son regard empreint de désir se plonge dans le mien, comme une supplication silencieuse.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de craquer Eren…

Pfff ce n'est jamais le moment… Pourquoi il faut toujours avoir envie de faire quelque chose quand il ne faut pas ?

\- On devrait arrêter de se dévorer du regard et y aller gamin.

Je soupire de frustration avant d'acquiescer. Il se rapproche de moi pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

\- Et puis on se ratrappera ce soir...

\- Je te prend au mot...

*Toc Toc Toc*

\- Hey les gars, c'est bientôt à nous !

\- On arrive Mike.

\- Dites vous faites pas des choses perverses j'espère ?

\- Hanji !

\- Aïe Mike, arrête avec tes baguettes sérieux ! C'est bon c'est bon, je plaisantais !

Tiens on dirait qu'Hanji a encore reçu un coup de baguette…

Livaï soupire d'agacement tandis que je ris aux plaintes d'Hanji. Je suis beaucoup plus détendu que toute à l'heure, c'est un bonne chose.

On se retrouve tous les quatres dans le couloir, pour ensuite se diriger à l'arrière de la scène afin d'attendre notre tour. Apparement nous sommes les prochains.

Je me demande où sont placés Armin, Mikasa et les autres…

\- N'oublie pas que tu attends ici jusqu'à ce qu'on t'annonce.

\- Je sais.

\- Courage Reren, tu vas y arriver !

Mike me pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule, tandis qu'Hanji se jette dans mes bras pour faire un calin d'encouragement. Livaï quand à lui saisit discrètement ma main et me rassure d'une pression.

La musique s'achève sur une ovation du public. Une voix masculine que j'ai déjà entendu quelque part raisonne dans toute la salle.

Le public continue de les applaudir jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la scène. Le groupe passe devant nous en nous saluant de la main. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup, attendant l'annonce d'Hannes. Il y a pas de doute, cette voix lui appartient.

\- Maintenant nous allons accueillir un autre groupe à succès que tout le monde connais, je parle bien sûr de No Name !

Après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, le trio s'avance sur scène, me laissant seul en coulisse. A cause de cette solitude, la pression recommence doucement à monter…

\- Nous sommes sincèrement honorés qu'un groupe tel que No Name accepte de participer au festival !

\- Merci Hannes, nous sommes heureux d'être là. Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Le public est plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de vous entendre chanter. Qu'allez vous interpréter ?

\- Avant de vous répondre nous avons tout d'abord une annonce à vous faire !

\- Oh ?

La salle devient silencieuse, tout le monde semble suspendu aux lèvres de Livaï, qui est sur le point de m'annoncer. Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

\- Ce soir marque l'arrivée d'un quatrième membre dans notre groupe !

Cette fois-ci le public immense exploser sa joie. Je peux sentir leur impatience grandissante.

\- On peut savoir qui est la nouvelle recrue ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le temps semble tourner au ralenti. Mon coeur menace de jaillir de ma poitrine. C'est l'heure… L'heure de chanter la première chanson que j'ai écrite, au sein du groupe que j'idolâtre depuis leurs débuts. L'heure de me retrouver confronté devant un public immense.

\- Je vous présente Ren !

J'ajuste nerveusement ma veste avant de les rejoindre sur scène. A ma vue beaucoup de personnes hurlent de joie. Des filles me sifflent et m'acclament. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà beaucoup de succès a peine présenté officiellement…

Les derniers pas qui me sépare du reste du groupe semblent durer une éternité. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, mon regard parcourt la salle a la recherche de mes amis. Je les retrouve finalement proches du premier rang. Armin et Mikasa lèvent tous les deux les pouces en l'air pour m'encourager.

Je prend une grande inspiration et me lance :

\- Bonsoir tout le monde !

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Hannes attend que le public se calme pour pouvoir s'exprimer :

\- Bienvenue Ren ! Alors quelle est la chanson que vous allez interpréter ?

Livaï me contemple en hochant légèrement la tête, pour me faire comprendre que c'est à moi de répondre.

\- Une nouvelle chanson écrite pour l'occasion, dont le titre est Pomp and Circumstance !

\- Nous avons hâte de vous entendre en tout cas, et je suppose que le public pense la même chose que moi ! Bien on vous laisse faire, allez-y quand vous voulez !

Hanji et Mike nous font signe qu'ils sont prêt à commencer. Livaï leur fait comprendre de lancer la musique, et nous nous mettons en position. Nous sommes dos à dos, la main sur nos hanches. Nos coudes peuvent presque se toucher. Ma main tenant le micro se met à trembler légèrement. Je ferme les yeux en faisant le vide dans ma tête, comme à chaque fois avant de chanter. Les paroles apparaissent clairement dans ma tête, paroles dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie.

Tout comme je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce moment magique, j'en suis persuadé.

 _ **(NDA : Livaï et Eren chantent Pomp and Circumstance (if you do do), la version de Shoose)**_

Nous n'avons pas prévu de chorégraphie particulière, mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur quelques gestes à faire selon les paroles. J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas me planter quelque part…

La musique retentit dans l'immense salle, ce qui a pour effet de me sortir de ma torpeur. On porte simultanément le micro à nos lèvres, et notre voix entonnant des sons très suggestifs envahit toute la salle. Nos corps ondulant sensuellement se touchent presque.

 **Aaah ~**

Des filles en pleine crise de fangirlisme hurlent de manière stridente, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour couvrir nos voix.

Il aurait peut-être fallu les prévenir de prendre des mouchoirs pour anticiper d'éventuels saignement de nez…

Les spots lumineux clignotent en rythme avec la musique. On finit par se faire face, en se regardant dans les yeux, comme notre bandeau n'était pas là.

 **Mord-moi de temps en temps, laisse-moi me rappeler ce qu'est la douleur  
Entache-moi complètement avec ce fluide qui ne cesse d'affluer  
Une sensation qui rampe à travers les nerfs, partant de la pointe des pieds  
Et dans laquelle mon corps se noie jusqu'au coeur**

En écrivant cette chanson ma tête était envahie de pensée obscènes, de toutes les fois ou on a fait l'amour. Ces pensées refont surface maintenant… Je me souviens parfaitement de chaques courbes de ton corps parfait, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de les redécouvrir encore et encore.

On finit par s'éloigner de l'autre, jusqu'à rejoindre l'un des côtés de la scène.

 **Tu prend sur toi en te mordillant le doigt  
Dis-moi ton désir, ton idéal**

La pensée de tes mains me griffant mon dos lors de notre première fois me donne encore maintenant des frissons.

Ta voix prononçant mon prénom sous le plaisir est profondément ancré dans mon esprit.

Tout ce que je désire c'est toi et personne d'autre.

 _ **Refrain**_

Je sais que je suis devant un public immense, mais je ne le vois plus. Tout ce que je vois c'est Livaï à l'autre bout de la scène, qui revient vers moi en me fixant intensément. Je pourrais presque deviner le désir dans son regard, tant il est fort et palpable.

 **Je n'ai besoin de rien, non et encore moins  
De cette intrusive fierté assainie  
Ainsi que rappeler les règles de ce monde absurde  
C'est du gâchis  
A la place de camoufler ton style  
Pourquoi ne pas sauter le pas et te laisser découvrir  
C'est ici que l'espoir est né  
De décrocher un sourire au sommet**

J'ai toujours pensé que je ne serais pas à la hauteur de toi ou du groupe. Je me suis très souvent remis en questions… Mais avec le temps j'ai fait volé en éclat mes convictions. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer un homme ? Pourquoi je devrais écouter mon père plutôt que mes sentiments ? J'ai toujours voulu chanter, et je réalise mon rêve en ce moment même. Maintenant que je me suis lâché je plus heureux que jamais.

Nors corps bougent en rythme, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le public galvanisé par le refrain bouge en rythme également.

 **Aaah~**

Nos voix sont en parfaite synchronisation, comme si elles étaient faites pour chanter ensemble. Son visage s'approche du miens pour s'en éloigner presque aussitôt. Le rire magnifique de Livaï se fait entendre dans toute la salle, ce qui me fait automatiquement sourire. A chaque fois qu'il me fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard.

 **Nos soupirs fusionnés soufflent ton nom à mes oreilles  
La poitrine prête à exploser, les cellules se déchaînent**

La température dans la salle augmente grandement alors que nous nous retrouvons face à face. Je me retiens de le saisir par la taille pour prendre d'assaut ses lèvres, car il est vraiment désirable en cet instant. A la place je saisis sa cravate pour l'attirer vers moi. Nos corps brûlant se frôlent quelques instants avant que je le repousse. Il joue le jeux en faisant semblant d'être indigné par mon geste.

L'hystérie gagne à nouveau la salle, le public hurle son enthousiasme, ce qui m'encourage grandement à prendre d'autres initiatives.

 **Commence par faire voler la chemise  
Que je suis en train d'enlever délicatement  
Et puis, autant s'envoyer en l'air  
N'hésite pas chéri**

A défaut de pouvoir lui arracher la sienne tout de suite, je repense à notre première fois. il portait également une chemise, que j'avais pris soin de déboutonner lentement…

En tout cas une chose est sûre, je vais lui arracher la sienne ce soir. Un sourire pervers se dessine sur mes lèvres.

 **Totalement libres dans ton propre monde, tes fantasmes reflètent-ils ce que tu es vraiment ?**

Ma main libre caresse sensuellement mon torse, et descend lentement jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture. Je peux sentir le regard dévorant de Livaï sur moi, alors que des filles en délire hurlent d'excitation.

 _ **Refrain**_

 **Je n'ai besoin de rien, non et encore moins  
Que tu te décourage devant tes ambitions  
Essaye !  
La satisfaction ne sera pas au rendez-vous  
Dans cet avenir pathétique de ce que j'en vois  
Mène ta vie comme tu le souhaite  
Prend les choses en main, cela ne dépend que de toi  
Assume totalement ce que tu penses  
Soit plus audacieux que n'importe qui !**

On se tourne autour dans un cercle qui rétrécit de plus en plus. Mon corps brûle au contact de son bras. Il en veut plus… Beaucoup plus. Alors que je le contemple en plein mouvement, j'ai l'impression de retomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois.

 **Regarde comme ce monde est vide  
Tu es le seul à y avoir de l'importance**

L'amour et le désir pour lui me dévorent tout entier en cet instant. Je suis définitivement accro à lui, mais ça je le savais depuis longtemps...

On se fait une nouvelle fois face. La tension entre nous est plus que palpable. Nos mouvements sont de plus en plus érotiques, sans aller trop loin non plus. C'est comme si la musique amplifiait notre désir pour l'autre.

 _ **Pause instrumentale**_

D'un commun accord on enlève notre cravate le plus sensuellement possible tout en nous agenouillant. Une fois enlevé on se relève en rythme avec la musique, pour les jeter ensuite vers le public. Des personnes se battent pour les récupérer tout en criant.

La chaleur accumulée devient telle que je finis par déboutonner le haut de ma chemise, tout en continuant à bouger lascivement. Sans que je m'y attende Livaï m'attrape par mon col défait et me dévisage avec beaucoup d'intensité, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre le temps de ce baiser inattendu. Le public est partagé entre l'hystérie et le choc. Certaines personnes sifflent, d'autres hurlent… Je ne saurais dire si c'est de la joie ou de la protestation. Des "Yaoi !" sont même parvenus jusqu'à nous. Le baiser me semble interminable, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Alors qu'il se sépare de moi, je reste tétanisé quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre contenance. J'essaye de me souvenir des paroles que j'avais momentanément oublié. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du fourbe qui m'a volé un baiser devant des milliers de personnes. Je prend seulement conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de me faire ça maintenant ?

 **Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir  
T'as pas l'temps pour ça, ok ?  
Dépasse tes propres limites  
Moteur à fond, plein gaz !  
BRULE BRULE BRULE  
Ce que tu veux bien sûr  
C'est un sentiment plus intense  
Alors danse comme tu le sens**

 **Fais ce que je te dis et allonge toi !**

Je pousse discrètement un soupir de soulagement, heureux de ne pas avoir oublié définitivement les paroles.

Livaï est de plus en plus provoquant dans ses gestes, ce qui ne m'aide pas à conserver mon calme. Lorsque sa main passe sur sa chemise pour l'ouvrir un peu plus, mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner. Mon corps entier tremble sous les émotions qui me submergent et tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Comment il fait pour être aussi sexy ? Comment je dois rester impassible face à lui ?

 _ **Refrain**_

 **Je n'ai besoin de rien, non et encore moins  
De cette intrusive fierté assainie  
Ainsi que rappeler les règles de ce monde absurde  
C'est du gâchis  
A la place de camoufler ton style  
Pourquoi ne pas sauter le pas et te laisser découvrir  
C'est ici que l'espoir est né  
De décrocher un sourire au sommet**

On se laisse emporté par le refrain en dansant comme jamais, comme si on était en boite de nuit. Nos voix ainsi que nos corps sont en symbiose. La température augmente inexorablement, que ce soit sur scène ou en dehors. Depuis un moment le public et la scène n'existe plus, il reste juste lui, moi et la musique. J'ai hésité pendant quelques instant a enlever ma veste ainsi que ma chemise, pour répondre à ses provocations constantes. A la place je n'ai cessé de le défier.

 **Laisse le pouvoir du désir se libérer**

 **Sans une seconde pensée, ma passion brûle lentement**

 **Prend le contrôle et montre moi ce que tu vaux**

La flamme de désir pour lui consume de plus en plus mon être, menaçant de me désintégrer entièrement.

Plus le temps passe et moins je suis sûr de pouvoir attendre de rentrer à l'hôtel pour lui sauter dessus. S'il refuse je saurai me montrer très persuasif...

 **Aaah ~**

Mon corps commence à faiblir, mais j'arrive a tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout. Alors que la musique se termine, je me fais violence pour ne pas m'effondrer sur scène. C'est comme si mon corps menace de ployer sous les différents sentiments qui me submergent. Je passe la main sur le front pour enlever la sueur avant de saluer le public. Mon coeur menace de jaillir de ma poitrine tellement ses battements sont fort.

Le public est en pleine ovation, je n'ai jamais vu ça… Je suis soulagé de voir que la salle a l'air conquise par la chanson. Au loin je peux voir Armin, Mikasa et les autres applaudir avec enthousiasme. Beaucoup de sifflements se font aussi entendre.

Alors je reprend mon souffle, Livaï me contemple quelques instants tout en me souriant. Hanji et Mike nous rejoint pour saluer le public et nous féliciter.

Hanes nous posent quelques questions, mais je laisse le soin aux autres de répondre. Trop de choses tourbillonnent dans ma tête, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents pour le moment.

On finit par quitter la scène, accompagné par les applaudissements du public. Une fois dans les coulisse je me laisse aller contre le mur. Mon petit-ami me tend une bouteille d'eau que je saisis et vide presque d'une traite. Des groupes passent devant nous, nous saluant au passage. On finit par aller à l'écart pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Hanji est comme à son habitude surexcitée.

\- Vous avez tellement assuré tous les deux !

\- C'était impressionnant. En revanche je ne pense pas que le baiser était une bonne idée…

\- Tch, ce n'est pas comme si on allait faire scandale.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr Lili… C'est un coup à se retrouver à la une.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon.

\- Mais-

\- N'en parlons plus ok?

\- Lili…

\- Stop.

Son ton est irrévocable, on sentait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette discussion. Est ce qu'il s'en veut ? Est ce qu'on va vraiment devoir en subir les conséquences ? De toute manière ce qui est fait est fait maintenant.

\- Sinon on assiste à la fin du festival ?

\- Je reste oui, Erwin ne doit pas être très loin.

\- Je vais aussi retrouver Armin ! Et vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Je rentre aussi.

\- Oh oh… Vous rentrez tous les deux à l'hôtel donc…

\- Pour dormir la binoclarde.

\- Mais bien sûr !

Hanji file à toute vitesse vers sa loge, pour esquiver Mike et ses baguettes qui apparaissent de nul part.

Au loin on peut entendre des acclamations du public. Un autre groupe ou chanteur a dû prendre notre place. Mike s''éloigne aussi de son côté pour se changer, tandis que je me dirige avec Livaï vers notre loge. Le chemin jusqu'à cette dernière me paraît sans fin.

Il rentre en premier dans la pièce, et je ferme la porte derrière nous en prenant soin de la verrouiller.

Enfin seuls… Je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- Eren ?

Ses yeux gris libérés du bandeau me fixe avec beaucoup d'intensité. Sa chemise est à moitié ouverte, dévoilant une partie de son torse parfait. En quelques foulées rapides je rejoins la personne qui occupe mes pensées et saisit ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi.

Nos lèvres se réunissent en un baiser passioné et fougueux, beaucoup plus intense que celui qu'il m'a volé toute a l'heure. Toutes les sensations ressenties lors de la chanson refont surface, accentuant mon désir croissant pour lui.

Je veux le faire avec lui, ici et maintenant.

\- Je te veux, Livaï.

* * *

 **Re Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Vous sentez ce parfum acidulé ? Il y a un lemon prévu pour le prochain chapitre :D**

 **Je sais je suis sadique, j'ai coupé au moment crucial... Mais vous me connaissez à force non ? ;)**

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris sur Pomp and Circumstance. C'était un vrai challenge pour moi. Cette musique est tellement *-* Je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	23. Chapitre 23 : La clé

**_Réponse a Deydey-chan :_** _Coucou ! J'aurais du faire une alerte pour que tout le monde prépare des mouchoirs en cas de nosebleed ~_

 _Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta review ! On dirait que tu as perdu la tête, et c'était un peu l'effet voulu avec ce chapitre :D_

 _Si le chapitre était sexy fait attention au lemon, on ne sait jamais ! Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé notre couple favoris, ça risque d'être chaud ^^_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, et ne t'en fais pas je ferais surement d'autres song fic ! J'aime beaucoup en faire, même si ça représente pas mal de travail._

 _Ce chapitre était vraiment important pour moi (vu que Pomp and Circumstance est ce qui m'a décidé a écrire cette histoire) et je suis contente d'avoir assuré :D_

 _J'espère que le chapitre a venir te plaira, j'ai hâte de lire ta review dessus !_

 _Bisous, câlin et passe un bon weekend :)_

* * *

\- Je te veux, Livaï.

Je sens son corps frémir sous mes doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, mais il reprend très vite contenance.

\- Pas maintenant Eren.

Une de mes mains remonte lentement le long de son dos pour saisir sa nuque. Je dépose quelques baisers le long de son cou avant de murmurer le plus sensuellement possible à son oreille, non sans avoir joué quelques secondes avec son lobe.

\- Maintenant.

Mon ton est sans appel, irrévocable.

* * *

 ** _Début lemon_**

Alors que je scelle à nouveau nos lèvres, je peux ressentir la résistance de Livaï céder petit à petit. Il fini par prolonger de lui-même notre échange. Je remonte ma main pour saisir ses cheveux afin de ramener sa tête en arrière. Alors qu'il se laisse faire, je glisse ma bouche le long de son cou, afin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et fine. Mes lèvres finissent par se presser de plus en plus fort contre son cou et le long de sa clavicule. Des plaintes qui reflètent tout sauf de la protestation, s'échappent de ses lèvres. Son corps auparavant crispé se détend de plus en plus. Une lueur de désir brille dans son regard d'acier.

\- Tu capitule vite dis donc…

\- Tch, ferme-là.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau, et je quémande immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche. Il finit par accepter et nos langues s'enlacent rapidement, entamant un long ballet sensuel. Nos vestes sont rapidement envoyés au sol, et nos chemises presque sauvagement arrachées subissent le même destin.

Ses doigts parcourent mon torse nu, laissant un sillage brûlant derrière eux. Mon corps tout entier frissonne de plaisir, électrisé par ce contact.

Petit à petit la température augmente inexorablement dans la pièce. L'excitation fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines, jusque dans mon bas ventre.

Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour déposer des baisers sur son torse, tout en insistant sur ses boutons de chair. Je finis par les suçoter, et Livaï ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement. Enhardi par ce dernier, je descend mes mains au niveau de la ceinture pour me débarrasser de son pantalon. Je glisse lentement le tissu le long de ses jambes, tout en prenant soin de frôler son membre avec ma bouche. Un autre plainte rauque se fait entendre. Une fois le pantalon retiré je me redresse pour le détailler avec un sourire lubrique, tout en me léchant les lèvres.

L'étincelle de luxure présente dans ses yeux semble s'embraser a cet instant. Il fait glisser mon pantalon, tout en saisissant mon entrejambe par dessus le boxer. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise. Il profite de cette dernière pour me faire reculer jusqu'au canapé, et finit par m'y faire basculer.

Je le dévisage, étonné, alors qu'il se met a califourchon sur moi avec un sourire triomphant.

Il continue sur sa lancée en tirant ma tête sauvagement en arrière pour couvrir mon cou de baisers fougueux. Ses lèvres se pressent sur ma peau, laissant des marques sur son passage. Son souffle caressant mon épiderme me fait l'effet d'une brûlure, ce qui est pourtant loin d'être désagréable. Lentement mes doigts parcourent son dos, pour finalement saisir ses hanches.

Il prend un malin a plaisir à frotter lentement son entrejambe contre la mienne, ce qui augmente grandement mon excitation. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit…

\- Tu es fourbe Livaï…

\- Je sais.

Il finit par se laisser glisser du fauteuil pour s'agenouiller sur le sol, contemplant ma bosse grandissante. Il profite de la vue quelques instant, pour ensuite caresser du bout des doigts ma verge tendue sous le boxer. Ses lèvres frôle également ma virilité, mais ce fichu tissu empêche tout contact direct. Je grogne de frustration, ce qui le fait sourire.

Une fois la dernière barrière de tissu ôtée, sa main saisit mon membre et entreprend de lents va et vient. Mon corps se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir, tandis que mon amant ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son regard en cet instant est celui d'un prédateur. Je me mords la lèvre tout en essayant vainement d'aggriper quelque chose avec mes doigts. Ne trouvant rien mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes, de plus en plus fort.

Alors que je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment, je sens sa bouche saisir mon membre.

\- Hmmm…

Mon coeur s'emballe, et des frissons de plaisir parcourt mon être entier. Livaï continue des vas et vient, tantôt lent et rapide. La jouissance se rapproche de plus en plus. Lorsque je sens mon membre au fond de sa gorge, ma main agrippe violemment ses é de tremblements, mon corps se crispe tandis que la cadence est de plus en plus rapide. Je ne pu retenir un grognement rauque tandis que je me libère dans sa bouche.

Je reprend mon souffle, mon corps encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Mon amant se remet à nouveau à califourchon sur moi pour faire fusionner nos lèvres. Cet échange me fait sortir de ma torpeur, et je me rend compte que c'est cette fois-ci son corps nu qui caresse le mien. Son membre se frotte contre mon torse, ce qui à pour effet de raviver mon excitation. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus langoureux et intenses.

\- Baise moi.

Cette voix rauque et sexy qui me donne ce genre d'ordre me tuera un jour.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment…

Alors que je fais mine de vouloir le préparer, il proteste :

\- C'est toi que je veux.

Son regard déterminé me transperce de part en part, m'arrête dans mon élan.

Ma bouche se balade le long de sa clavicule tandis que mes mains caresse son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches. Je les saisis ferment et le pénètre d'un coup sec. Mon amant s'agrippe fortement à moi, tentant de retenir un cri de douleur. Je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, tout en faisant des va et vient sur son membre pour le détendre.

Sentant son corps onduler légèrement pour me faire comprendre qu'il est prêt, je commence petit à petit à bouger. Au fur et à mesure les grognements de douleurs sont remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir. Alors que j'augmente progressivement la cadence, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau, me griffant au passage.

Il est si chaud et étroit que je suis obligé de me faire violence pour ne pas aller trop vite.

Je savoure chaques secondes de ce moment, ne me lassant pas de cette sensation de mon membre en lui. Ses soupirs de plus en plus fréquents me pousse à donner des coups de boutoir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je touche sa prostate. Ses dents rencontrent mon épaule et me mord, ce qui étouffe à moitié son cri. Surpris par sa morsure, je resserre encore plus fort ma prise sur lui tout en grognant de douleur.

A chaques mouvements je touche son point sensible, ce qui augmente notre excitation à tous les deux. Mon corps contre le sien devient de plus en plus brûlant, tandis le plaisir m'emporte comme un tsunami. Ma voix rejoint la sienne, et nous nous rapprochons de la jouissance. Le corps de Livaï bouge au même rythme que le mien, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus fort.

\- Eren…

Je contemple le corps de mon amant se mouver avec mes yeux embrumés, savourant chaques mouvements. Son regard brillant se plonge dans le miens, et je perd instantanément la notion du temps et de l'espace. Je vois, entend et ressent plus que Livaï. Je ramène son corps qui se cambre de plus en plus vers moi pour mordiller sa clavicule, lui arrachant une autre plainte.

Toutes ces sensations qui m'envahissent sont beaucoup trop intenses. En cet instant je suis incapable penser à quoique ce soit, mise à part le plaisir qui nous submerge tous les deux. Notre respiration est de plus en plus rapide, saccadée.

Lorsque le plaisir atteint son paroxysme je me libère en même temps que lui, me laissant emporter par l'orgasme. Le corps moite de mon amant s'effondre sur moi, haletant. Je ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment de bonheur et d'euphorie.

 _ **Fin lemon**_

* * *

On redescend petit à petit sur terre, et je sens mon rythme cardiaque ralentir en même temps que le siens. Je me sens faible, vidé de mes forces. Je pourrais m'endormir presque m'endormir sur place.

Je reprend petit à petit conscience de ce qui nous entoure. Livaï est toujours contre moi, et ne semble pas vouloir partir. On dirait presque qu'il s'est endormi.

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Hmm.

\- On est bien ici tous les deux, mais on ne serait pas mieux à l'hôtel ?

\- Hmm.

\- Tu sais qu'on est crade la ?

\- Hmm.

\- Ok…

\- Hmm.

Je pense que j'y suis allé un peu fort...

Me trouvant dans un cas de force majeur, je décide de sortir mon arme ultime. Mes doigts se promène lentement sur dos pour finalement arriver sur ses côtes. Je commence doucement à le chatouiller, puis de plus en plus fort. Je le sens lutter intérieurement, avant de craquer et de gigoter tout en grognant :

\- Lâche moi gamin.

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? Tu as retrouvé ta voix?

\- Tu es surtout allé trop fort. Je vais encore avoir mal…

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude a force ?

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Tant de romantisme après l'amour…

\- Tch.

\- Et puis au vu de tes cris, tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié !

\- …

\- Mais tu es trop fier pour l'admettre…

Mon petit ami grognon se dégage de mon étreinte afin de se changer. Il me tourne volontairement le dos tout en enfilant son boxer ainsi que son pantalon. Un objet près de ses affaires attire mon attention.

\- Dit c'est quoi l'objet par terre ?

Lorsque que le regard de Livaï se pose sur l'objet en question, il le saisit rapidement pour le mettre dans sa poche.

\- Rien du tout.

\- D'accord...

Je laisse de côté cet objet mystérieux pour admirer mon petit ami qui est en train de se changer, tout en m'habillant.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu boude tu sais ?

Je m'approche doucement de lui alors qu'il me tourne encore le dos pour le serrer contre moi. Je loge ma tête dans le creux de son cou, et y dépose quelques baisers.

\- Je t'aime.

Son corps se détend contre le mien. On savoure quelques instants ce moment calme. L'angoisse que j'ai ressentis ces derniers jours me semblent lointain maintenant.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Décidément je ne me lasserai jamais de ces mots prononcés avec sa voix. Je me rend seulement compte maintenant d'un détail qui a son importance :

\- Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Oh.

\- Mais c'est un peu tard pour y penser non ?

\- C'est vrai. Et j'assume complétement ce qu'on a fait !

\- Tu as intérêt, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus je te rappelle.

\- Tu n'as pas résisté longtemps aussi.

\- Je me suis sacrifié pour la bonne cause.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire franchement. Livaï me fait un petit sourire en coin, avant d'arborer son air blasé.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le binoclarde… J'espère qu'elle nous stalke pas derrière la porte.

\- Mais non, elle doit être dans le public avec Armin. Et puis je pense qu'on l'aurait entendu hurler...

\- Si ça se trouve on aura le droit aux deux pour le prix d'un.

\- Parle pas de malheur…

On ouvre la porte de la loge, tout en se préparant psychologiquement à une crise de deux fangirls déchaînées. Par chance le couloir est vide… Ce qui nous permet de nous éclipser rapidement.

Le reste de la soirée est plutôt tranquille. On prend rapidement une douche avant de nous coucher, trop fatigués pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Livaï me tourne le dos, mais se colle contre mon torse. Je passe un bras sous sa nuque et entoure son torse de l'autre pour le serrer contre moi. Je l'entend pousser un soupir de contentement, puis je me laisse bercer par sa respiration régulière jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Pris d'une soudaine envie de fumer, je laisse Eren seul avec son magazine tandis que je me dirige vers le balcon pour ne pas l'incommoder avec la fumé. Une fois ma cigarette allumée j'en prend une bouffée, tout en contemplant la vue.

Les médias ont déjà évoqués le festival, que ce soit dans la presse ou à la télévision. C'est un événement majeur, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. No Name est bien évidemment au coeur de l'actualité. Eren fait l'unanimité, et tout le monde cherche à savoir qu'il est réellement.

Le gamin est assez content d'être accepté par le public, et je sais que ça peut que s'améliorer maintenant qu'il commence à prendre ses marques. Aucun concert n'est prévu dans l'immédiat, mais nous avons reçu une proposition pour nous produire lors d'une émission musicale. On ne sait pas encore si on va accepter ou non. Je n'ai jamais été pour ce genre d'émission… Et c'est pourtant grâce à l'une d'entre elles si j'ai découvert le talent d'Eren. On a bien évidemment des interviews, mais moi on en donne et mieux je me porte.

Un autre sujet fait beaucoup polémique un peu partout. Comme Mike et Hanji l'avaient prédit, le baiser n'est pas du tout passé inaperçu. Certaines revues en font tout un scandale, tandis que d'autre relativisent en supposant que c'est pour faire un coup de publicité.

Lorsqu'on commence à être connu, il y a toujours un revers à la médaille… Ce qu'Eren va finir par comprendre.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il était beaucoup trop désirable, je n'ai pas pu résister. Sur le coup je n'ai pas regretté mon geste, mais je n'avais surtout pas pensé aux conséquences. Je ne voulais que la carrière d'Eren parmis nous commence avec un scandale…

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est vraiment mauvais pour ta santé…

Il se place à côté de moi, les bras appuyés sur la rambarde.

\- Je sais, je compte bien le faire un jour.

\- L'avantage d'avoir un père médecin, c'est que j'ai eu un cours complet et illustré sur les ravages de la cigarette et de la drogue sur notre corps. Depuis je n'ai jamais été tenté.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais essayé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

\- Jamais.

\- C'est surprenant, mais c'est une bonne chose. Je te déconseille d'essayer.

\- Et c'est le fumeur qui me conseille de ne pas fumer…

\- Car je sais ce que c'est.

Eren ne semble plus vouloir insister pour l'instant. Tant mieux… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête pour ça. Je sais qu'il va surement tenter de me convaincre d'arrêter, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant.

\- Alors ce magazine ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Des spéculations comme quoi nous sommes gay-

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux finalement.

\- Mais aussi que j'ai couché avec toi pour avoir cette place.

J'écrase rageusement ma cigarette dans le cendrier que j'ai apporté avec moi dehors. Les journalistes ont vraiment que ça a faire d'écrire ce genre de conneries. Dommage, ce n'est pas une espèce en voie d'extinction… Peut-être que ça peut s'arranger ?

\- Ils ont vraiment que ça a foutre sérieux.

Il ne réagit pas à ma dernière phrase. Ses mains tiennent fermement la rambarde du balcon. Son regard est perdu dans le vague, signe qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées. Je caresse le dos de sa main doucement, avant de la recouvrir avec la mienne.

\- C'est pourtant en partie vrai non? On était déjà ensemble lorsque tu m'as dem-

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je t'ai proposé c'est en très grande partie grâce à ton talent. De plus je te rappelle que lorsque je t'ai demandé de rejoindre No Name, on avait pas encore couché ensemble.

\- Les gens ne peuvent pas le savoir…

\- Mais nous si. On s'en fiche de ce que pensent les gens. Tu va malheureusement devoir t'y faire.

\- Le fameux revers de la médaille hein…

\- C'est ça. Avec le temps tu arrivera a prendre tes distances vis à vis de tout ça. Et ne t'en fait pas quand les choses vont trop loin, on a les meilleurs avocats avec nous. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'Erwin surveille l'affaire de près.

\- On peut dire que ma carrière commence bien…

\- Tu as reçu beaucoup d'éloges. Nous sommes très content de t'avoir parmis nous. Ne doute pas de ça.

Le jour commence lentement à décliner. On reste encore quelques instants dehors à contempler le coucher de soleil, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Il faut que je rentre Livaï.

Ces derniers jours Eren a passé la plupart des nuits chez moi. Cette fois-ci il a décidé de rentrer chez sa mère, pour lui tenir compagnie surement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il parte… Mon coeur se serre rien que d'imaginer l'appartement sans sa présence.

D'ailleurs tout ça me fait penser au plan que j'ai prévu… Il serait temps de le mettre en marche.

Il était déjà prêt à partir lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi pour m'embrasser. Je le maintiens par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Ses yeux émeraudes me contemple, surpris.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parte.

\- Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille…

\- Repousse à demain alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le contenu de ma poche semble me brûler la peau. J'en ressors un objet, que j'ai hésité de lui donner bien des fois. Au fond de moi je sais que c'est le bon moment.

J'ouvre ma paume pour montrer l'objet à Eren, qui le contemple sans comprendre.

\- Une clé ? Mais c'est-

Une étincelle brille dans son regard. Il semble deviner ce qu'elle représente.

\- C'est la clé de l'appartement, oui.

Cette clé était dans ma poche constamment depuis plusieurs jours. A chaque fois que je voulais la lui donner, je me ravise au dernier moment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre un refus…

Finalement c'est Hanji m'a insufflé le courage de me lancer pour de bon. Maintenant qu'Eren est dans ma vie, je n'ai plus envie de le laisser partir.

Je suis beaucoup plus heureux a ses côtés, je ne peux dire le contraire. C'est une des rares personne qui arrive a me faire sourire, et la seule qui a su me faire rire. J'ai pendant longtemps pensé que le bonheur m'était interdit, mais ce gamin me fait prendre conscience du contraire. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir lorsqu'il n'est pas là, à cause des cauchemars qui attendent ma solitude pour me hanter.

Une solitude que je ne veux plus supporter.

\- J'aimerais que tu vive avec moi Eren.

Le temps semble suspendu. Je ferme les yeux, mais maintiens ma main ouverte pour qu'il puisse regarder la clé. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main entrelace la mienne.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte.

Ces mots sonnent comme une libération. Je pousse instantanément un soupir de soulagement. Mon corps qui s'était crispé sans que je m'en rende compte se relâche.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ?

\- Pour être honnête oui.

Son autre main saisit son menton, et nos yeux se rencontrent. Des yeux dans lesquels j'ai envie de me noyer depuis le premier jour ou je les ai vu.

\- A mon tour d'être honnête : ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'attend ce moment.

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, tellement magnifique qui me donne envie de sourire en retour. C'est cette joie qui est capable de me faire fondre.

Alors qu'il me contemple avec son regard brillant, une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit. Je serais capable de me damner pour le voir toujours ainsi.

Tant qu'il est heureux, je le suis également.

\- On devrait fêter ça non ?

Au ton sensuel de sa voix, je devine tout de suite ou il veut en venir.

\- Bonne idée.

Nos lèvres fusionnent en un baiser, qui devient de plus en plus ardent.

 ***Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***

Eren s'écarte de moi, ce qui me fait grogner de mécontentement.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Aucune idée. Surement une erreur, je n'attend personne.

On décide d'ignorer et de reprendre la ou nous en etions.

 ***Dring dring driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***

\- Bordel de merde !

 ***Dring dring dring dring dring dring dring dring dring dring driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing***

\- Tch, fais chier.

\- Tu sais qui sait?

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui peut nous harceler comme ça ?

\- Oh… Hanji.

Je me dégage à regret de son étreinte pour ouvrir cette fichue porte dans le but de tuer la folle. J'hésite entre l'étrangler et la démembrer… Mais après tout je peux faire les deux non ?

\- Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !

Hanji, Mike ainsi qu'Armin me bousculent pour rentrer à l'intérieur, des bouteilles à la main.

Ça risque d'être compliqué de tuer les trois d'un coup… Peut-être qu'en mettant de la mort aux rats dans l'alcool…

Moi frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire avec Eren ? Pas du tout.

 **Livaï :** Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

 **Eren :** Oh salut les gars !

 **Hanji :** Coucou ! On ne vous dérange pas ?

 **Livaï :** A ton avis ?

 **Hanji :** Tu as l'air frustré… Vous faisiez quoi ?

 **Livaï :** Un monopoly, quoi d'autre ?

 **Hanji et Armin :** Ooooooooh...

 **Mike :** Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller maintenant. Livaï est de mauvaise humeur du coup.

 **Hanji :** Pas grave, on a pris ce qu'il faut pour le dérider !

 **Livaï :** Oi je suis là vous savez.

 **Armin :** Ah oui tiens ! Désolé tu es tellement petit qu'on ne t'avais pas vu !

 **Livaï :** …

 **Eren :** …

 **Mike :** ...

 **Hanji :** Bien dit mon chou ! C'est la vérité après tout non ?

 **Livaï :** …

 **Eren :** Vous voulez quoi quoi sur votre tombe tous les deux ?

 **Livaï :** Je vais les tuer.

 **Mike :** Un simple RIP suffira.

 **Livaï :** C'est déjà trop.

 **Eren :** Et sinon, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Entre temps Eren s'est approché de moi pour poser une main dans le creux de mon dos. Ce simple contact me calme presque instantanément. Je réprime mes envies de meurtre pour l'instant.

Ce gosse me fait perdre toute crédibilité...

 **Armin :** On est venu fêter la grande nouvelle !

 **Livaï :** Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

 **Hanji :** Que notre Lili a réussi a trouver quelqu'un capable de la supporter au quotidien, qui veut vivre chez lui !

 **Eren :** Mais comment vous-

 **Hanji :** Lili m'en a parlé bien sûr !

 **Armin :** Et vu qu'Hanji savait que tu allais lui demander aujourd'hui et que je savais qu'Eren allait accepter… On a décidé de venir fêter ça avec Mike !

 **Mike :** Vous m'avez embarqué de force…

 **Hanji :** C'est mieux d'être là plutôt que d'être tout seul non ? On sait que tu ne vois pas beaucoup Erwin en ce moment.

 **Mike :** C'est pas faux...

Si j'ai bien compris Armin savait qu'Eren voulait vivre avec moi. Et vu qu'Hanji était au courant que j'allais lui demander et que ces deux là sont en couple… Tout s'explique.

On va donc passer une soirée à cinq au lieu d'être seuls tous les deux… Je soupire de frustration.

Le trio part dans le salon pour s'installer. Au bruit de verre cassé que j'entend, je suppose qu'Hanji a encore fait des siennes…

 **Mike :** Et tu recommence Hanji…

 **Armin :** Laisse chérie, je vais ramasser !

 **Hanji :** Mais non t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude de casser quelque chose chez Livaï !

Malheureusement.

A côté de moi Eren rit, amusé par la situation.

 **Eren :** Tant pis pour la soirée en amoureux alors.

 **Livaï :** On dirait bien.

 **Eren :** On aura d'autres moment pour se rattraper de toute manière.

 **Livaï :** Tu as raison.

Eren pose doucement sa main sur ma joue, et j'appuie mon front contre le sien. On reste ainsi quelques secondes, avant de s'embrasser.

Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte : que la soirée se termine vite, afin de nous retrouver tous les deux dans la chambre.

Notre chambre.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Pas de fin sadique cette fois-ci !**

 **Comme promis, j'ai écris un autre lemon ! Il est un peu plus "sauvage" que le premier. C'est un deuxième Ereri, et je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui auraient aimé voir un Riren... Il faut savoir qu'au fur et à mesure de mon histoire (et de mes lectures de fictions), mon cœur a de plus en plus penché pour le Ereri. Dès que je me sentirais prête je ferais un Riren !**

 **Sinon l'histoire continue petit à petit, avec des moments mignons et de l'humour ~**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews :)**

 **Bon weekend !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : A cœur ouvert

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou, ce n'est pas grave si tu as répondu en retard ! Ah mince tu as été punie, je comprend... J'espère que ça va mieux maintenant._

 _Pour les reviews fait comme tu peux, c'est déjà super de m'en laisser à chaque fois :D_

 _Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le lemon ! J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'assez différent du premier, et j'avoue apprécier le côté bestial du dernier :)_

 _Ah, j'ai fais des fautes d'orthographes ? Dans ce cas je suis désolée, surtout qu'habituellement je suis assez pointilleuse à ce niveau là... Mais il peut arriver que quelque chose m'échappe, même si je relis plusieurs fois. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir :)_

 _C'est gentil ce que tu dis ! Je sais qu'il y a une grande différence entre les premiers et derniers chapitres. Venant d'une lectrice de fanfictions pro comme toi, je suis vraiment touchée. Ecrire un chapitre me prend du temps, mais je prend encore plus de temps à le relire pour remanier certaines tournures, éviter des répétitions... J'ai d'ailleurs passé énormément de temps sur ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en a pensé !_

 _Il faut savoir que j'ai un gros soucis de confiance en moi, qui fait que je suis rarement satisfaite a 100% de ce que j'écris. Avec le temps (et grâce à vos reviews) j'arrive à apprécier ce que je fais et à moins stresser. Mon histoire à pris beaucoup d'ampleur, et je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... Mais je suis super contente !_

 _J'ai regardé la vidéo de Shikiori no Hane... Et j'en ai pleuré. Les paroles sont magnifiques, les dessins aussi, ainsi que la musique... C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment beau et touchant. J'en suis encore émue en écrivant._

 _Au début je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre Rin et la cigogne (J'ai vu que certains disent que c'est une grue?), mais petit à petit j'ai compris l'histoire que raconte la chanson._

 _Et Len qui dit qu'il aimera toujours Rin quoiqu'il arrive... C'est tellement magnifique *-*_

 _Merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique découverte !_

 _Courage pour les cours, j'espère que tu n'auras plus de punitions :) Pour les reviews, je me répète, mais fais comme tu peux ! Et ce n'est pas grave si tu poste le lendemain ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Bisous et à bientôt :)_

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

 ** _POV Eren_**

Finalement la soirée s'est terminée tellement tard qu'Hanji et Armin ont fini par dormir dans la chambre d'amis, tandis que Mike s'est installé sur le canapé. Vu que leur taux d'alcool dans le sang était relativement élevé, c'était le mieux à faire.

Même Hanji a bu, et c'était quelque chose. Elle en était presque effrayante...

Pour donner un ordre d'idée, si Mike et Livaï n'étaient pas là, elle aurait été capable de mettre le feu l'appartement. Et je ne parle pas des questions typiques d'une yaoiste, encore plus indiscrètes que d'habitude. A vrai dire on a même hésité à l'assommer, pour avoir un peu la paix. Finalement elle s'était effondrée toute seule de fatigue, à notre grand soulagement.

Livaï a absolument tenu à ce qu'on nettoie le salon avant de se coucher. Je ne pensais pas qu'en faisant le salon on finirait par faire presque tout l'appartement…

Je me suis réveillé plutôt facilement. Pour ce qui est de Livaï, c'est une autre affaire. Je décide de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant et de me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine j'aperçois Mike qui prépare du café.

Le petit détail que tout le monde a oublié en faisant la fête hier, est qu'aujourd'hui nous avons du travail…

 **Eren :** Salut Mike

 **Hanji :** J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !

 **Mike :** Salut Eren. Tiens on dirait qu'il y en a une qui a la gueule de bois…

Hanji nous rejoint dans la cuisine, en se traînant péniblement. Effectivement au vue de sa pâleur, elle a l'air bien malade. Elle s'effondre sur le plan de travail, la tête réfugié dans ses bras croisés.

 **Hanji :** Les gars je meeeeeeeeeeeeeurs aidez moi !

 **Mike :** Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire Hanji, tu sais que tu es toujours malade le lendemain.

 **Hanji :** Je vais vom-

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase et fonce dans les toilettes précipitamment, la main sur la bouche. Mike soupire, tandis que je prépare un verre d'eau ainsi que de l'aspirine pour la malade. Elle a intérêt à ne pas en mettre partout si elle ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de Livaï. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, sa douce voix résonne dans tout l'appartement :

 **Livaï :** Oï la binoclarde tu as intérêt à tout nettoyer et désinfecter après !

 **Hanji :** Lili ai un peu de pitié pour ta meilleure amie !

 **Livaï :** Non tu peux crever, je m'en fiche.

 **Hanji :** Tu brise mon pauvre petit coeur...

 **Livaï :** Tu as intérêt à ramasser les morceaux alors, je ne veux rien qui traine chez moi.

Mike et moi rions de bon coeur en écoutant leur conversation. Entre temps Livaï nous rejoint, suivi d'Hanji. Je lui tend le verre ainsi que l'aspirine, qu'elle prend aussitôt avec soulagement. Mon petit ami réduit la distance entre nous pour m'embrasser, et je le saisis par la taille pour le serrer contre moi. J'en oublierai presque qu'on est loin d'être seuls...

 **Armin :** YAOI !

Presque.

Car évidemment c'est ce moment là que choisit Armin pour se lever…

 **Hanji :** Vite prend une photo !

 **Armin :** Mince mon téléphone est dans la chambre… Restez comme ça je reviens !

 **Hanji :** Rooooh...

 **Livaï :** Quel dommage. Rêve pas le champignon.

 **Eren :** Tu n'as plus l'air aussi malade Hanji.

 **Hanji :** C'est le pouvoir du yaoi, cherchez pas !

 **Mike :** Et si on déjeunait dans le calme pour changer un peu?

 **Livaï :** Comme si c'était possible avec Hanji.

Je les contemple en train de se chamailler, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Eren :** Vous voulez manger des crêpes ?

 **Hanji et Armin :** Ouiiiiiii

On profite d'être tous ensemble pour le petit déjeuner afin de mettre au point le planning de la semaine. Soudain quelque chose passant à la télévision attire mon attention. Cette voix féminine m'est assez familière… Malheureusement des images nous empêche de savoir qui s'exprime :

" _Nous avons tous eu l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que le mythique groupe No Name a accueilli un quatrième membre, qui a fait sensation lors du festival. La nouvelle chanson Pomp and Circumstance a fait fureur, mais a aussi soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations qui restent sans réponses. Pourquoi le groupe a choisi d'interpréter une musique très lascive ? Ren et Levi ont l'air très proches si on s'en remet à leur prestation au festival. Sont-ils en couple ? Est-ce grâce à ça que le nouveau chanteur a obtenu une place parmi No Name ?_

 **Mike :** Ils ont pas fini avec ça ?

 **Hanji :** Tant que ça attire des téléspectateur ou des lecteurs ils continuent…

Livaï fixe l'écran sans rien dire. Il semble complètement ailleurs...

 _Personnellement je trouve que cette dernière question est ridicule, car ce n'est pas comme si Ren chantait mal, bien au contraire même ! Il a énormément de talent et a surement été recruté pour ça et pas autre chose._

 _Pour ce qui est de la chanson en elle même, No Name est déjà connu pour avoir interprété des musiques assez osées, ce qui n'est du coup pas étonnant de leur part. Pour finir-_

 **Mike :** Enfin quelqu'un de censé !

 **Hanji :** Ça change pour une fois…

 **Armin :** Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut leur faire sérieux ? En quoi l'orientation sexuelle d'Eren est-elle importante ? C'est sa voix qui compte non? Alors en plus dire qu'il a couché pour avoir le place...

 **Mike :** C'est comme ça, les journalistes aiment le scandale, surtout si ça concerne No Name.

Je pousse un soupir, et tout le monde se tourne vers moi :

 **Hanji :** Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre Eren. On s'en fiche de ce que tout le monde pense.

 **Mike :** Et nous connaissons la vérité. On t'a recruté pour ton talent et rien d'autre.

 **Hanji** **:** On est vraiment content que tu sois avec nous tu sais !

 **Eren :** Merci les gars.

Je suis sincèrement touché par leurs paroles. Les discussions reprennent, sur des sujets beaucoup plus joyeux. Jusqu'au moment ou il reste plus qu'une seule crêpe dans l'assiette. Un duel de pierre-feuille-ciseaux se met en place pour déterminer qui de moi ou Hanji gagnera le précieux.

 **Armin :** Vous êtes prêt ? 1…

J'essaye de deviner ce que va faire Hanji. On se défie du regard, l'un tentant de deviner ce que va faire l'autre. La tension est à son comble.

 **Armin :** 2…

Pierre ou ciseaux ?

 **Armin :** 3 !

Je fais le ciseaux, tandis qu'Hanji fait la pierre. Merde j'ai perdu…

 **Hanji :** J'ai gagné !

 **Armin :** Bravo chérie !

 **Hanji :** A moi la crêpe !

 **Livaï** **:** Ou pas.

Je me tourne vers mon amoureux, qui ne s'est pas beaucoup exprimé depuis le début. Il est justement en train de manger le trophée d'Hanji sous nos yeux ébahis. Mike quand à lui se retient de rire, amusé par le virement de situation.

Livaï : 1

Hanji et moi : 0

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant Hanji en train de se chamailler avec mon petit ami, tandis que Mike et Armin sont en train de rire. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec eux.

Mais surtout…

Je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir vivre avec Livaï.

* * *

La journée passe lentement, et elle a été productive pour tout le monde. Livaï et moi avons réussi à écrire quelques paroles de chansons pour le prochain album. Mon petit-ami, fidèle a son tempérament de bourreau de travail, a martyrisé tout le monde tout le long de la journée.

Je profite du calme de la salle de travail pour bosser sur des paroles. Ayant beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, j'arrive à bien avancer. Je me demande ce que fait Livaï… Il est assez bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Ah te voilà !

Armin a l'air de s'être bien remis de la soirée. Il s'installe à côté de moi, et je pose mon crayon en soupirant. Ce n'est pas avec mon meilleur ami dans les parages que je vais réussir à écrire quoique ce soit…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je profite que notre bourreau soit absent pour prendre une petite pause avec mon meilleur ami !

\- Attention s'il t'entend tu risque de souffrir…

\- Oh il est au bureau d'Erwin pour l'instant donc je ne risque rien !

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, mais tu risque de bientôt le savoir si ça concerne le groupe.

\- C'est vrai oui…

Je soupire en reprenant mon crayon pour le mâchonner pensivement, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Je devine aisément leur sujet de discussion.

En devenant chanteur, je n'ai jamais pensé aux points négatifs que la célébrité peut entraîner. J'ai eu la chance d'intégrer un groupe à succès, avec les avantages et les inconvénients qui vont avec. Je ne pensais pas que les inconvénients allaient arriver aussi tôt…

Petit à petit mon esprit vagabonde vers tout ce que j'ai vu ce matin, oubliant qu'Armin était en train de me parler. Le public a adoré Pomp and Circumstance, mais cette "victoire" ne l'est qu'en demi teinte pour moi. Tout ça pour un baiser… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je me secoue mentalement la tête. Il faut que j'essaye de relativiser. Les journalistes ont tellement peu d'informations sur le groupe qu'il suffit de peu pour qu'ils partent dans tous les sens. On leur jette un caillou et ils en font toute une montagne.

Ce n'est pas comme si le groupe entier était démasqué...

\- Ouuuuh Eren !

\- Quoi ?

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- Rien.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pense à ton che-

\- Oi le champignon qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de bosser ?

Armin se redresse brusquement, surpris par la voix de Livaï. On se tourne tous les deux vers lui d'un même mouvement. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir non plus… Il sait être très discret quand il veut.

\- Heu je prenais une pause, mais c'est bon j'y retourne ! A plus tard Eren !

Mon meilleur ami file sans demander son reste. Mon petit ami est appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Il arbore comme à son habitude un air froid et impassible.

\- Tch il suffit que je ne sois plus là pour que vous ne bossez pas.

\- C'était juste une pause tu sais. On a quand même beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

Au son de ma voix les traits de son visage se détendent. L'agacement est aussitôt remplacé par de la préoccupation. Une lueur d'inquiétude brille au fond de ses orbes grises.

\- Excuse moi… Je me suis pris la tête avec Erwin toute à l'heure.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Il prend place à côté de moi et saisit mes feuilles pour contempler ce que j'ai écrit durant son absence. Il continue de lire quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

\- Pas vraiment. On va juste devoir faire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas du tout.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Une apparition télévisée.

\- Tu pense que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La raison officielle est pour parler de l'album, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils vont remettre ce qui s'est passé au festival sur le tapis. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a des chances pour qu'on fasse d'autres apparition pour promouvoir ton arrivé.

Ses yeux évitent à tout prix les miens. Il semble vouloir éviter tout contact avec moi, que ce soit physique ou visuel. Son attitude est très troublante…

\- Je sais que cette situation te préoccupe Eren. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Après tout c'est à cause de mon geste s'il y autant de conneries sur nous qui circulent.

\- Laisse tomber Livaï. J'y pensais justement avant que tu arrive. J'ai décidé de relativiser. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si les gens connaissaient notre nom. Ils ne savent rien de nous. Laissons les croire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils y a de quoi se faire des idées quand tu regardes deux hommes chanter une chanson lascive avec des gestes très suggestifs après tout.

Je réduis la distance qu'il a volontairement laissé entre nous en posant ma main sur sa jambe. Il tressaillit légèrement, et tourne enfin sa tête vers moi. Il semble chercher ses mots.

\- J'ai déjà fait l'objet de scandales. Des filles venant d'on ne sait ou ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'ai couché avec elles par exemple, et ont raconté n'importe quoi sur mon identité ou ma vie.

C'est quelque chose qui ne m'atteint plus maintenant. Je fais plus ou moins ce que je veux, tout en me moquant des conséquences. Je faisais juste attention à ne pas porter préjudice à Mike ou Hanji. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, car tu es dans ma vie.

Je savoure quelques instants ses derniers mots avant de lui répondre :

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'était juste un baiser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai apprécié même. Qui sait peut-être que je l'aurais fait a ta place, et tu m'aurais enguirlandé.

\- Peut-être.

\- N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Ses épaules s'affaissent, comme s'il se sentait libéré d'un poids. En cet instant il paraît sensible et vulnérable. C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il essaye de faire croire à tout le monde au quotidien.

Ce que je lui ai dit est la vérité. Je ne compte pas laisser des mensonges me ruiner le moral.

\- Et si on parlait de ma future installation chez toi plutôt ?

Un beau sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il a l'air soulagé de changer de sujet.

\- Et si on rentrait en parler chez nous ?

Mon coeur rate un battement à l'évocation du "nous".

\- Je pense rentrer chez ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il va bien falloir que je récupère mes affaires aussi.

\- Je te raccompagne alors.

Je lui vole rapidement un baiser avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Livaï me ratrappe aussitôt, et me plaque contre une paroi pour m'embrasser beaucoup plus sauvagement. Sa langue se fraye un chemin dans ma bouche, venant valser doucement avec ma langue. C'est toujours dans ces moments là où l'ascenseur se déplace trop rapidement…

Le trajet prend un peu de temps à cause des embouteillages. On regrette tous les deux la moto, qui nous aurait permis de rentrer plus rapidement. Une fois arrivé devant mon futur ancien chez moi, je tente vainement de dompter mes cheveux rebelles, décoiffés a cause des fenêtres ouvertes alors qu'on roulait.

\- Tu sais, ma mère aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer. Et vu que je vais habiter chez toi… Ça serait bien que tu vienne avec moi non ? Tu pourrai rester dîner.

\- Peut-être un autre jour.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer !

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Livaï coupe le contact tout en soupirant. Il commence à faire sombre dans l'habitacle. Malgré la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant, j'arrive à distinguer son air hésitant. Un silence qui me met mal à l'aise s'installe. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler ou attendre qu'il s'exprime de lui-même.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hmm ?

Le temps semble suspendu, alors que Livaï cherche ses mots. Il semble même hésiter à parler.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer mes parents Eren. Ils sont morts il y a bien longtemps.

Je le contemple, bouche bée, stupéfait par cette révélation. Merde. En lui demandant de rencontrer ma mère j'ai sans le vouloir fait remonter des mauvais souvenir…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pa-

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Je les ai perdu alors que j'étais très jeune, je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs d'eux maintenant. Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te présenter à eux un jour.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- Simplement un oncle qui n'a jamais réclamé ma garde, malgré la mort de sa soeur. On m'a traîné dans différentes familles d'accueil, puis des foyers… C'était une période très sombre et difficile… Jusqu'au lycée ou j'ai pu prendre un minimum d'indépendance en vivant en internat.

Il explique sa situation avec détachement, mais je sens que c'est une période de sa vie dont il n'aime pas parler. Plusieurs choses s'expliquent… Voilà pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille. Au tout début j'ai tout simplement cru qu'il était en froid avec elle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il en avait plus...

\- C'est en partie à cause de cette période si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui. Il y aussi…

Il secoue négativement la tête. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de dire une bêtise.

\- Non, laisse tomber.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. Mais je suis là si tu change d'avis.

En quelques secondes le masque d'homme blasé tombe, laissant place à un être triste avec un passé difficile. Un passé dont j'ignore encore tellement de choses.

Lentement je recouvre sa main de la mienne, et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Son regard est obstinément fixé droit devant lui. Il semble loin, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- C'est grâce à Mike, Hanji puis Erwin si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas de but précis, mais grâce à eux No Name est devenu mon but. La musique est devenu ma raison d'être. Pourtant, ma vie me semblait… Vide.

Mais depuis quelques mois, j'ai trouvé une autre raison d'avancer : Toi.

" _Regarde comme ce monde est vide_

 _Tu es le seul a y avoir de l'importance"_

Sa main serre de plus en plus fort la mienne, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je n'ose pas m'exprimer, de peur qu'il se renferme aussitôt sur lui-même. Je ne veux pas briser cette bulle qui nous entoure. A la place je patiente, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Mon regard ne se détache pas de son visage. Ses traits se détendent peu à peu. Il laisse échapper un soupir, pour ensuite se laisser aller contre le dossier du siège.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas être capable de le faire un jour. Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours cru que j'allais finir seul. La raison est simple : je ne suis pas attiré par les filles, et je me suis toujours refusé de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Ensuite tu es arrivé… Tu as fais l'effet d'un courant d'air qui balaye un château de carte.

J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elles forment une boule dans ma gorge et qu'aucune ne parvient à sortir.

Pourquoi se refusait-il de tomber amoureux ? Est ce qu'un homme lui a fait du mal ? Plus il se confie et plus le nombre de question augmente. Ayant un peu chaud, j'entrouvre la portière afin de faire passer un filet d'air.

\- Au début je t'en ai voulu d'avoir chamboulé ma vie. J'ai placé énormément de barrières, et tu les as pourtant toutes franchies. Entre temps je suis tombé amoureux. Pour commencer de ta voix, mais très rapidement suivi du reste. Et maintenant… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Tout ce qu'il me confie se grave automatiquement dans ma tête. Je ne veux rien oublier.

Aucun mot n'arrive à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. A la place je détache ma ceinture, et une fois libéré je me laisse aller contre son épaule. Je le rassure d'une pression de main, pour lui montrer que je suis toujours là.

\- Cette amour pour toi est devenu ma faiblesse. Je me suis toujours considéré comme intouchable, grâce à la carapace qui me recouvre depuis des années. Tu es l'un des seul qui a réussi à la percer. Tu es le seul qui peut me rendre vulnérable. Mais tu es aussi le seul à me rendre heureux.

Un silence s'installe quelques secondes, qui se termine par un soupir.

\- Et en retour je suis seulement capable de te faire du tort.

Voilà pourquoi il s'en veut de plus en plus… Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens, qui semblent attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part.

\- Cette histoire a pris trop de proportions car tout le monde manque d'informations sur No Name. Ils profitent juste qu'il y ai un nouveau membre pour transformer les choses en scandale. Je suis persuadé que si rien ne s'était passé il trouverait autre chose. J'ai décidé de ne plus m'en soucier.

Ce qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est qu'on va vivre ensemble. Je vais pouvoir m'endormir et me réveiller à tes côtés. On va continuer à se chamailler car je suis bordélique alors que tu es maniaque. On vivra peut-être des mauvais moments… Mais si on pense toujours au négatif on ne profitera jamais du reste.

Ce qui m'importe en cet instant c'est que je t'aime, et que je ne peux me passer de toi.

Un silence s'installe a nouveau, qui est tout sauf pesant. Nous n'avons plus besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je sens mon corps s'ankyloser a cause ma position pas très confortable, mais je l'ignore.

\- Tu devrais y aller Eren. Ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.

\- Oi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nounou !

\- Non, mais tu as besoin de moi.

\- Tch, et ça va tes chevilles ?

\- Elles vont bien, mais merci pour elles !

La tristesse semble avoir quitté son regard. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il est redevenu lui-même.

\- Je peux très bien me passer de toi une nuit, alors file. Tu as quelque chose à lui annoncer je te rappelle.

Je vais devoir annoncer à ma mère yaoiste que je vais vivre chez Livaï… Au secours.

Je l'embrasse rapidement, mais il bloque ma nuque pour prolonger notre échange. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de le quitter.

Je me décide à sortir de la voiture avec un pincement au coeur, pour me diriger vers la porte. J'attend quelques secondes qui semblent durer des heures, espérant qu'il me rejoigne. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le laisser seul… Ma conscience est partagée entre le laisser tranquille ou retourner à la voiture pour rentrer avec lui.

Je prend une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte. Comme souvent, j'ai oublié les clés dans ma chambre.

\- J'arrive !

La connaissant elle va ouvrir que lorsqu'elle sera sûre que rien n'est susceptible de brûler, ce qui peut prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Au loin j'entend une porte de voiture claquer, mais je ne réagis pas. C'est peut être simplement une autre voiture. Je ne réagis pas non plus lorsque des pas se rapproche de moi, pensant que c'est une personne qui rentre chez elle. Mon coeur en revanche bat comme si j'étais en train de courir un marathon, espérant rien de tout cela.

Je souris au contact du bras de Livaï qui enserre ma taille. Je peux sentir son souffle contre mon cou, ce qui me fait frissonner.

* * *

 ** _Pov Livaï_**

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul ce soir.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est pile a ce moment que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une femme, qui doit être la mère du gamin.

\- Excuse moi Eren, je… Ooooooooooooooooh !

On se sépare brusquement, surpris par son arrivée. Sa mère nous contemple, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est quand même très malaisant comme situation…

\- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

Eren soupire d'un air résigné, comme s'il était habitué par l'attitude surprenante de sa mère.

\- Maman s'il te plait tu mets Livaï mal à l'aise là…

\- Enfin je rencontre celui qui a volé le coeur de mon fils ! Bonsoir Livaï, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Tu peux m'appeler Carla !

Elle saisit mes épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle afin de me déposer un baiser sur les joues. Surpris par son geste, je la contemple, ahuris par cette démonstration d'affection alors qu'elle me connait à peine. Elle s'écarte de moi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je comprend maintenant de qui Eren tient son sourire…

\- Allez ne restez pas dehors, rentrez !

Carla rentre dans la maison, et j'attend que le gamin se décide à passer pour le suivre.

\- Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire… Ma mère est un peu comme Armin et Hanji.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On peut dire que c'est une fangirl... D'où sa réaction de toute à l'heure.

\- Je vois…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !

C'est officiel : J'ai peur.

Je suis Eren chez lui, avec un peu d'appréhension. On longe le couloir jusqu'à se retrouver dans le salon. Je m'installe à côté du gamin dans le canapé, tandis que Carla prend place sur un fauteuil en face de nous. J'embrasse la pièce du regard, pour constater qu'elle est décorée avec goût.

Lorsque j'ai le malheur de poser les yeux sur la mère d'Eren, je trouve les siens braqués sur moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais un jour rencontrer le chanteur de No Name en chair et en os ! Ni qu'il serait le petit ami de mon fils… En tout cas j'adore ce que vous faites !

\- Merci Carla.

\- Quels sont vos projets en ce moment ?

La mère d'Eren dégage une aura particulière. Beaucoup de chaleur et de douceur émane d'elle, ce qui me pousse à sortir de mon mutisme pour lui parler ainsi que répondre à ses questions. On parle du prochain album, des futures apparitions du groupe… Pour enchainer sur le festival. Au fur et à mesure les questions deviennent plus personnelles, ce qui me gêne de plus en plus. J'aurais envoyé promener n'importe qui, mais je serais incapable d'être méchant avec cette femme.

Entre temps la main d'Eren s'est posé sur la mienne. Ce geste d'affection n'échappe pas à sa mère, qui nous contemple avec un regard bienveillant. Lorsqu'elle regarde son fils, je peux apercevoir beaucoup d'amour et de fierté dans ses yeux ambrés.

Soudain cette dernière se lève :

\- Je vais aller voir où en est le repas ! Tu reste dîner Livaï ?

\- Seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Mais pas du tout, j'insiste même !

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte.

\- Génial !

\- Je viens avec toi maman.

\- Non c'est bon mon chéri, reste avec Livaï !

\- J'insiste !

\- Dans ce cas viens.

Eren se lève et me fait un sourire rassurant, avant de suivre sa mère. Du salon je peux les entendre discuter, mais beaucoup de bruit venant de la cuisine m'empêche de savoir de quoi ils parlent.

Le gamin me rejoint rapidement, des assiettes et des couverts dans ses bras.

\- Tu viens ? On va passer à table.

\- J'arrive.

Alors que j'arrive à la hauteur du gamin, il se met à la hauteur de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

\- J'ai demandé a ma mère de ne pas trop te poser de questions personnelles.

Je soupire de soulagement, heureux de son initiative. Ne tenant plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Kyaaaa !

Ce cri inattendu de Carla me fait sursauter autant qu'Eren, qui sous le choc lâche les assiettes. Elles rencontrent le sol et s'éclatent en milles morceaux… Mon côté maniaque se sens mal rien qu'en regardant les débris.

\- Maman !

\- Désolée Eren, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux !

\- Bon je vais ramasser tout ça.

\- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

Après avoir aidé Eren a nettoyé les dégâts, on passe rapidement à table. Le dîner est délicieux, je comprend pourquoi le gamin se débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine. On discute énormément, et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Petit à petit je sens qu'Eren devient nerveux, sûrement à propos de la nouvelle qu'il doit annoncer à sa mère.

\- Maman il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans ses yeux. Elle doit déjà être en train de s'imaginer le pire.

\- Mais non !

\- Oh, vous allez vous marier ?

Je souris en voyant la tête effarée d'Eren. Maintenant que j'y pense, cette idée n'est pas déplaisante… Mais pas tout de suite, évidemment.

\- Je vais vivre chez Livaï maman, pas me marier.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Elle semble heureuse, mais aussi très émue.

\- Mon fils chéri va quitter le nid…

Carla se lève brusquement pour enlacer Eren, qui est assez surpris de cette manifestation d'affection soudaine. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être de trop. Je devrais peut-être trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser...

\- Maman tu m'étouffe !

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Eren ! Même si je m'en doutait déjà un peu, vu que je ne te vois presque plus ces derniers temps.

Elle relâche son étreinte, pour ensuite poser sa main sur mon épaule. Avec l'autre elle ébouriffe mes cheveux, les laissant en bataille pour ensuite les remettre en place lentement.

Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi je me sens autant désarmé face à son geste ?

Un geste doux et bienveillant que ferait n'importe quelle mère avec son enfant.

\- Eren m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Livaï. Il est intarissable à ton sujet ! Avant c'était en tant que chanteur, maintenant c'est en tant qu'homme. Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin rencontré. Je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bon, et que mon fils est en sécurité avec toi. Je te le confie, fait bien attention à lui.

Les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer comment serait ma mère si elle était encore là aujourd'hui. Est ce qu'elle accueillerait Eren a bras ouvert, comme le fait Carla avec moi ?

Après tant d'années, je me rend compte que le vide qu'a laissé mes parents est toujours là.

Je me tourne vers Eren, qui me couve d'un regard amoureux. Je lui tends la main et nos doigts s'enlacent. La pression de sa paume m'apaise, diffuse dans mon bras de la chaleur qui vient de s'accumuler dans ma poitrine pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

En cet instant, je me demande qui protége l'autre en réalité.

Une phrase que j'ai lu dans un livre il y a longtemps, prend tout son sens alors que je contemple celui qui est rentré dans ma vie il y a quelques mois :

Il n'y a qu'un seul bonheur dans cette vie, c'est d'aimer et être aimé.

* * *

Étendu sur le dos, je contemple la lune par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Eren. Le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir venir ce soir...

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

La faible lumière que dégage l'astre lunaire me permet de contempler son visage ensommeillé. Il est à mes côtés, en train de me fixer avec ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Ses yeux semblent briller malgré la nuit.

\- Le sommeil va bien finir par venir. Toi en revanche tu en a plus pour longtemps.

Ses bras s'ouvrent en une invitation à le rejoindre. Je me laisse aller contre son torse, tout en fermant les yeux. Ses bras m'entoure, comme s'il voulait me protéger. Sa respiration devient rapidement régulière, signe que le sommeil l'a pratiquement emporté. Je me laisse bercer par sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, ainsi que les battements de son coeur.

Les différents événements de la journée se bousculent dans ma tête, et me conforte sur une chose :

\- Tu es tout pour moi, Eren.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche, et en cet instant précis je me désespère d'être aussi niais. A son contact, je suis devenu une guimauve fou amoureux.

\- Nh.

En réponse, ses bras me serrent un peu plus fort contre lui. Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être avant de m'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

" _C'est ici que l'espoir est né_

 _De décrocher un sourire au sommet"_

* * *

 ** _Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?_**

 ** _Mince ça ne va plus, c'est le deuxième chapitre à la suite ou il y a pas de fin sadique... Mais je me rattraperai, promis ;)_**

 ** _L'histoire continue d'avancer, avec son lot de questions mais aussi de réponses._**

 ** _Eren prend conscience qu'il ne doit pas faire attention aux bêtises que les médias racontent sur lui s'il veut avancer. Les moments qu'il passe avec le groupe en dehors du travail contribue a les rapprocher._**

 ** _Le chapitre est aussi très centré sur Livaï, ainsi que sa relation avec Eren._**

 ** _Sinon les phrases en italiques dans le chapitre viennent de la traduction française de Pomp and Circumstance ^^_**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Interview

_**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou !_

 _Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère aussi que ça sera le cas pour le prochain :) Et oui Hanji est encore plus folle et psychopathe lorsqu'elle est soûle, ça promet !_

 _Hanji et Armin aiment s'incruster :p Livaï est un pro ninja de la crêpe ! Je serais capable de tuer si on me faisait ça, pour moi les crêpes c'est sacré xD_

 _C'est vrai que plus le temps passe et plus l'histoire devient complexe, du coup j'essaye vraiment de tout donner ! Et j'ai encore de la réserve !_

 _C'est tout à fait ça Carla est tellement gentille et chaleureuse que Livaï n'a pas pu résister ! On se demande pas de qui Eren tiens son charme du coup. Tu as tout a fait raison c'est une aura propre aux mères. Parfois on peut ne plus les supporter, mais on les aimera toujours ;)_

 _Livaï prend conscience qu'Eren est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie, c'est tellement mignon venant de lui qui a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments *-*_

 _Pour les questions que tu te pose, tu en sauras plus le moment venu ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais oui il y a des choses que Livaï aimerait oublier, même s'il n'y arrive pas toujours... D'ou les petites allusions que j'ai fait de temps en temps au fil de l'histoire._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'émission, tu sauras tout en lisant le chapitre ! Mais tu as tout a fait raison, c'est le calme avant la tempête :D_

 _C'est vrai que je suis bien trop gentille en ce moment. Est ce que ça va changer dans ce chapitre ? Mystère..._

 _Bisous, câlin et a bientôt :)_

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Alors que j'étais encore dans le pays des rêves, un bruit de volets qui s'ouvrent avec fracas me sort brusquement de mon sommeil. Je grogne de mécontentement, avant d'essayer de me rendormir.

\- Oi Eren !

\- Hmm qui a allumé la lumière...

\- Bouge toi on va être en retard !

Étendu dans le lit sur le dos, je me cache les yeux avec mon bras pour me protéger de la lumière du jour trop agressive. Mon corps n'est pas du tout contre un peu de sommeil supplémentaire.

\- Encore 5 minutes…

\- C'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit i minutes.

Ah bon ?

Je me suis vraiment rendormis alors...

Le lit s'affaisse soudainement sous le poids de mon petit ami. Il se met a califourchon sur moi et pose ses mains sur mon torse nu. Ce simple contact me brûle, comme s'il marquait ma peau au fer rouge.

\- Tu compte traîner au lit longtemps ?

J'enlève le bras qui me protège des rayons du soleil pour le contempler. Mes yeux prennent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, avant de se figer devant la perfection incarné qu'est Livaï. Il est déjà habillé, mais sa chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir son torse.

\- Hmm avec toi j'y resterai toute la journée…

Ses doigts se baladent lentement sur ma peau, dessinant chaque détails au passage. A cet instant ses yeux sont brûlants, effleurant mon corps de bas en haut. Je continue de l'admirer, m'efforçant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Il esquisse un signe d'assentiment, ses yeux gris rivés aux miens.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout.

Je me redresse aussitôt et l'attire vers moi pour fusionner nos lèvres. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, mes mains parcourent son torse. Mes lèvres embrassent chaque parcelles de son cou. Au fur et à mesure le sang afflue vers une certaine partie de mon anatomie, prouvant mon désir grandissant pour lui. Livaï s'appuie volontairement sur ma bosse grandissante, ce qui me fait arracher un grognement rauque.

Il finit par reprendre le contrôle en me faisant basculer sur le lit. Après avoir échangé quelques baisers fougueux, sa bouche effleure ma clavicule, puis descend lentement le long de mon torse. Ses baisers sont léger, comme la caresse d'une plume. Mon corps tout entier se consume au contact de ses lèvres chaudes.

Il s'arrête au niveau de mon entrejambe, ses orbes grises ne me quittent pas du regard.

Au bout d'un moment sa bouche caresse ma virilité tendue sous le tissu, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus.

Il fait mine de vouloir retirer mon boxer, et je suis fébrile à l'idée ce qu'il va faire.

Ses mains se figent au niveau de l'élastique, alors que je tremble d'impatience. Chaque nerf dans mon corps est en alerte rouge.

Mais… Pourquoi il ne va pas plus loin ?

\- Finalement non.

Que… Quoi ? Nani ?

Mon corps est trop figé par la surprise pour réagir. Je le dévisage, les yeux écarquillés. Par chance les mots ne sont pas coincés dans ma gorge :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il descend du lit tout en ne me quittant pas du regard, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il reboutonne sa chemise et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me répondre :

\- C'était pour me venger bien sûr.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- De toute les fois ou tu m'a pratiquement violé cette semaine, dont en pleine nuit. Tu as la mémoire courte dis donc.

Ah.

J'ai fais ça moi ?

Possible…

\- J'y peux rien si tu es trop désirable ! Et puis tu parle de viol, mais a chaque fois tu étais consentant…

\- Peut-être, mais je te rappelle qu'il se fait tard. C'est ça de vouloir faire des folies jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis réveillé avant toi...

\- Mais… C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on le fasse cette nuit ! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là. Surtout que tu as absolument voulu qu'on prenne une douche ensuite.

Il fait semblant de réfléchir, mais je sais qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- Hmmm c'est possible effectivement.

Il n'empêche que mon fourbe de petit ami m'a frustré…

Je descend du lit et le contourne pour m'approcher de lui, mais il sort aussitôt de la chambre. Une lueur de victoire brille dans ses yeux, il semble content de lui.

J'aimerai bien lui faire ravaler son sourire, et j'ai une idée très précise de comment m'y prendre… Ou plutôt comment le prendre. Un sourire obscène se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

\- Dépêche-toi de te doucher.

\- Oui maman !

Il est préférable de capituler pour le moment. Après avoir rassemblé mes affaires je file sous la douche, privilégiant l'eau froide pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps, tout en repensant aux événements de ces deux dernières semaines.

Nous avons fêté mon installation chez Livaï de bien des manières, dans presque toutes les pièces de l'appartement...

Je balaye vite toutes les pensées perverses qui envahissent mon esprit pour me remémorer tout ce qui n'était pas d'ordre sexuel. Après tout si je prend une douche froide c'est pour une raison bien précise.

Depuis que nous avons discuté de son passé, Livaï semble aller mieux. Néanmoins il y a tellement de questions que j'aimerai lui poser, mais je sais qu'il me repoussera si j'essaye d'en savoir plus. Il est heureux que je vive enfin avec lui, et il me le démontre régulièrement à sa manière.

Je vis avec l'homme que j'aime, mais aussi de ma passion… Que demander de mieux?

\- Oi, tu t'es noyé ou quoi ?

\- Non mais tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux !

\- Tch.

Bon la cohabitation n'est pas toujours facile, surtout avec un maniaque qui ne supporte pas le désordre alors que je suis de nature bordélique. On doit faire le ménage plus souvent que Mr Propre lui-même, je dois vraiment faire attention de ne pas salir l'appartement sous peine de représailles…

Néanmoins je savais à quoi je m'engageais lorsque j'ai signé.

Signé ? On dirait que je parle de mariage moi ...

Une fois propre, sec et habillé, je rejoins Livaï à la cuisine. Il m'attendait, appuyé contre le plan de travail, un mug dans chaque main. Je prend celui qu'il me tend tout en lui déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

Il prend le temps de savourer son thé avant de me répondre :

\- On va rejoindre Hanji et Mike au studio pour bosser un peu. Nous partirons ensuite dans l'après midi à la capitale pour rejoindre le plateau.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'interview, sur un plateau télévisé. L'émission sera en direct, ce qui rajoute une pression supplémentaire. C'est le tout premier pour moi, et je suis assez nerveux… J'ai vraiment peur de dire une bêtise ou de me trahir, trahir tout le groupe par la même occasion.

C'est un moment très important car nous allons devoir parler du prochain album, mais aussi de la suite.

Mon petit ami était loin d'être joyeux à l'annonce d'Erwin. Il a protesté plusieurs fois, mais cette fois-ci notre patron semblait inflexible.

On a décidé de ne plus faire attention à ce que disent ou pense les autres, pour se concentrer sur notre objectif. Livaï a enfin arrêté de culpabiliser, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous sommes déterminés à avancer, et rien ne semble pouvoir nous arrêter.

Une fois nos tasses vides, Livaï les nettoie rapidement pour ensuite m'attendre à la porte.

\- Prêt gamin ?

\- Oui.

En fait pas vraiment, mais il faut bien. Au final j'ai surmonté bien pire avec le festival où j'ai dû chanter devant des milliers de personnes non ?

Je prend soudainement conscience que cette interview peut potentiellement être vue par beaucoup plus de monde… Cette simple idée me fait déglutir.

\- Tu mens très mal tu sais.

Avec le temps on arrive facilement à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autres, que ce soit avec le regard, les gestes ou simplement l'intonation de notre voix. Le lien qui nous unis se renforce de jour en jour, surtout depuis qu'on habite ensemble. On a pas toujours besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

\- Tu m'as démasqué.

Mon estomac est de plus en plus noué à cause de ma nervosité. Courage Eren, après tout c'est bien toi qui voulait devenir chanteur non ? Maintenant il faut assumer.

\- Evidemment, tu es un vrai livre ouvert.

Il affiche une expression neutre, mais une lueur rieuse danse dans ses yeux. Je souris, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il saisit ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser a pour effet de me calmer immédiatement. Je pense avoir trouvé un très bon tranquillisant.

Je profite de ce moment doux, mais bref, car une fois arrivé sur place on ne pourra plus se comporter en tant que couple. Nos lèvres se séparent à regret, et je lui tends la main :

\- Allons-y.

Il regarde ma main quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je peux ressentir toute l'intensité de son amour pour moi rien que dans ses yeux. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, tandis que des papillons chatouillent agréablement mon ventre.

Nos mains s'enlacent, et je me sent prêt à déplacer des montagnes.

* * *

Notre album est pratiquement au point , il sera surement prêt dans les temps. Nous avons bon espoir pour que cet album, qui sera le tout premier avec moi en tant que quatrième membre. Cependant, on va devoir attendre pour en avoir le cœur net, et pour savoir si les fans apprécieront.

Nous avons toutefois un petit aperçu avec Pomp and Circumstance, qui est sorti en single, mais aussi sur différentes plateformes de téléchargement depuis quelques jours. Le nombre d'achats a vraiment explosé et dépassé nos espérance. Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté en songeant que j'ai écris moi-même les paroles.

Ma voix a énormément été sollicitée durant les deux dernières semaines, et il a fallu que je fasse des pauses régulières pour la ménager. Le ménagement et Livaï ne sont pas pas compatibles, mais il était malgré tout bienveillant et attentionné avec moi. Je me suis pourtant bien caché de lui dire que je ressens une légère gêne depuis quelques jours, pour ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

Je me laisse aller contre le siège, admirant le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux.

 **-** Dites on fait un jeu ?

 **-** Je vais dormir.

 **-** Comme par hasard !

 **-** Tu crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge Hanji ?

 **-** Mais il y a pas d'âge pour ça Mike ! Eren ?

 **-** Hm.

Nous avons pris la route dans une grande berline noire, avec les vitres entièrement teintées. La personne qui conduit le véhicule est une personne travaillant aussi chez NN Production, nommé Moblit. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyé depuis que je suis chez No Name, mais avec le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de très sérieux et responsable. J'ai aussi pu remarquer qu'il dévorait littéralement du regard Hanji dès qu'il en avait l'occasion…

Alors que Livaï somnole la tête contre mon épaule, je profite que Mike et Hanji discutent joyeusement devant nous pour lui murmurer :

 **-** Livaï ?

 **-** Hmmm?

 **-** C'est une impression ou Moblit est amoureux d'Hanji?

 **-** Ce n'est pas une impression, c'est bien le cas.

 **-** Depuis longtemps ?

 **-** Assez, mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'est pas réciproque.

 **-** Oh…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Selon moi il y a rien de pire qu'un amour à sens unique.

 **-** Et vu comment elle est attachée à Armin, je pense que le pauvre a toujours aucune chance. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il laisse tomber.

Je me demande si mon ami est au courant pour Moblit. Je sais qu'il a déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec lui, il m'en a déjà parlé.

 **-** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Armin, Hanji l'aime sincèrement. Et puis elle lui a surement déjà parlé de Moblit si ça se trouve.

Sa capacité à lire mes pensées en devient effrayante.

 **-** Hey les gars regardez on y est presque !

Hanji ne tient plus en place, le nez collé à la vitre. Depuis que je discute avec Livaï, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention à la route. La perte de fluidité au niveau du trafic montre bien que nous somme à la capitale.

Sincèrement, je me demande comment font tous ces gens pour passer autant de temps dans les embouteillages de la ville pour aller au travail puis rentrer chez eux… Je suis persuadé que ça irai plus vite avec les transports en commun.

Je contemple les immeubles qui défile à travers la vitre fumée, fasciné par la structure de certains d'entre eux. Un parmi tous les autres attire mon attention. Il est entièrement vitré, on dirait presque qu'il est transparent. Le logo d'une chaîne télévisée trône tout en haut. Juste à côté se trouve un bâtiment assez imposant, qui cette fois-ci ne l'est pas en hauteur.

La voix de Livaï me sort de ma contemplation :

 **-** On y est, c'est le bâtiment où se situe le plateau.

La voiture s'immobilise devant le bâtiment. A ma grande surprise, on a le droit à un comité d'accueil assez important. Beaucoup de fans, mais aussi des photographes se trouve de part et d'autres de l'entrée, séparé par des barrières ainsi que des gardes du corps. Nous ne sommes pas encore sorti que les flash crépitent déjà.

\- Première émission télévisée et premier bain de foule pour notre Reren !

\- Mais… Qu'est ce que je dois faire une fois dehors?

Mike me répond après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passe derrière la vitre :

\- Sourire, te laisser prendre en photo, faire quelques selfies…

\- Tout ce qu'adore faire Lili d'ailleurs !

\- Tch.

\- Mais fais attention, parfois les filles sont tellement hystériques que certaines ont déjà tenté de nous arracher des cheveux voir des vêtements.

\- Ça c'est quand elles ne cherchent pas à t'embrasser ou à te toucher.

Je me tourne vers mon petit ami, surpris. Il semble vraiment blasé par la situation.

\- Certaines t'ont déjà fait ça ?

\- Malheureusement.

J'aurais du mal a rester impassible si des filles baladent leurs mains sur MON Livaï. Rien que d'imaginer des fangirls à proximité de mon petit ami me donne la nausée. C'est malheureusement un des inconvénients de la célébrité, je vais devoir faire avec…

Le plus dur sera de faire comme si on était que des partenaires et amis et non pas des amants. Tout comme Livaï, il va falloir que j'apprenne à endosser un autre rôle en public.

Il n'empêche que :

\- Si une fille essaye de te toucher je la tue.

\- Roooh Reren est possessif, c'est troooop chou !

\- Mais je plaisante pas ! Elle mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Attention Lili yandEren est là !

\- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien.

\- Même Mike est d'accord !

Livaï soupire de consternation avant de me contempler. Il me sourit, d'un sourire doux et magnifique, qui me réchauffe le cœur. Qui m'embrase tout entier. Mes envies de meurtre fondent comme la neige au soleil.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a que toi Eren.

Mon cœur rate un battement, avant de repartir de plus belle. Un jour il finira par me tuer…

En arrière plan Hanji nous admire avec des étoiles dans les yeux, puis cherche frénétiquement quelque chose dans sa poche. Mike matérialise une énième fois ses baguettes venant de nul part, pour l'utiliser sur la tête de notre amie en pleine crise de fangirlisme.

\- Prêt à affronter la foule ?

On se regarde tous les quatre, les yeux masqués par le bandeau. Les regards finissent par converger vers moi, comme pour vérifier si j'allais bien. La main chaude de Livaï presse la mienne, m'encourageant silencieusement.

Malgré l'isolation de l'habitacle, je peux entendre au loin des cris suraigu venant de fans très impatients. Des voix scandent le nom du groupe inlassablement, nous encourageant à enfin sortir de la voiture. Ces voix me donne du courage, et je prend conscience d'une chose : malgré la nervosité, j'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Je suis plus que prêt !

\- Alors let's go !

\- Bonne chance les gars !

\- Merci Moblit, a plus tard et merci !

D'un commun accord, nous ouvrons les portes de la voiture en parfaite synchronisation. Livaï et Hanji descendent en premier, suivi par moi et Mike. Une fois tous les quatre dehors, les flash crépitent dans tous les sens. Le hurlements sont encore plus stridents. Tout me parait tellement irréel…

Les fans, majoritairement du sexe féminin, sont partout. Les gardes du corps les retiennent tant bien que mal pour qu'elles restent derrière les barrières. Certaines scandent le pseudonyme de Livaï, d'autres le mien… Ces acclamations me touchent énormément, et montrent que je suis apprécié du public, malgré les récents événements.

Alors qu'on avance tous tranquillement le long du couloir, j'accepte avec joie de me faire prendre en photo avec certaines personnes. Tous les membres du groupe se prennent au jeux, et je constate avec soulagement qu'aucune fille ne fait de geste déplacé envers mon petit ami. Nous posons aussi devant les photographes tous les quatre ensemble, mais aussi séparément. Je me prend rapidement au jeu, profitant de ce moment au maximum.

Je me rend compte qu'au final être connu n'a pas que des inconvénients. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire alors que je rentre dans le bâtiment.

* * *

L'émission a déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes, et nous attendons le signal pour rejoindre le plateau. Les voix des présentatrices se font entendre dans toute la salle :

 **? :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans notre émission !

 **? :** Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs !

La première voix est beaucoup plus chaleureuse que la deuxième. J'ai de nouveau l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Je me tourne vers l'écran et tout mon être se fige face à l'image de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds-roux.

La voix que j'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois était celle de Petra Ralle. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle était présentatrice à la télévision. C'est aussi cette voix que j'ai entendu l'autre jour, qui me défendait corps et âme. Mon estomac se noue à la pensée qu'elle puisse me reconnaître lorsque je serais face à elle.

Mais la personne qui m'effraie le plus, c'est la femme blonde à côté d'elle. Je l'ai malheureusement déjà vu quelque part.

C'est la femme avec qui mon père trompait ma mère. Cette chevelure blonde, ce sourire avenant de façade, mais qui me met pourtant mal à l'aise… C'est bien elle.

Inconsciemment mon corps émet un mouvement de recul, pour m'éloigner le plus possible du plateau où se trouve cette femme. Je prend conscience de mes mouvements que lorsque mon dos se retrouve contre le mur.

 **Livaï :** Eren ?

 **Hanji :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 **Mike :** On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

Sincèrement dans ma situation j'aurais largement préféré voir un fantôme.

 **Eren :** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Livaï réduit rapidement la distance entre nous pour me saisir par les épaules, son regard planté dans le mien.

 **Livaï :** Oi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

 **Eren :** Cette femme…

 **Livaï :** Qui, Petra Ralle?

 **Eren :** Non l'autre… C'est Elle.

Les traits de mon petit ami se durcissent, il semble comprendre ou je veux en venir. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on tombe sur elle ? Est ce le fruit du hasard ?

 **Livaï :** Je vois. Dinah Fritz… Rien que ça.

 **Eren :** J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Livaï se retourne vivement pour s'adresser à Mike et Hanji :

 **Livaï :** Soyez prudent les gars.

 **Mike :** Comme toujours.

 **Hanji :** T'inquiète on gère !

Il se retourne vers moi, et remonte légèrement le bandeau. Son regard intense plonge dans le mien, qui reflète sûrement la panique qui s'est emparé de moi. Un regard qui se veut rassurant et encourageant.

 **Livaï :** Fais comme prévu et tout se passera bien.

 **Petra :** Veuillez accueillir les quatre membres du groupe No Name !

Je fais le vide dans ma tête tout en inspirant profondément.

 _Tout va bien se passer Eren, après tout c'est peut-être qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances, rien de plus. Fais comme si rien était et tout ira bien._

Je me place aux côtés de mon petit ami, et nous commençons à rejoindre le plateau. Les membres du public se lèvent pour nous acclamer. Certains sifflements dominent les applaudissements. Quelques hurlements hystériques se font entendre.

 **Petra :** Bienvenue !

 **Dinah :** On est ravi de vous avoir parmi nous.

 **Livaï :** Merci pour votre accueil.

Le ton de Livaï est faussement joyeux, mais il est plutôt convaincant. La présentatrice blonde nous observe tour à tour, et ses yeux clairs finissent par s'arrêter sur moi. Son regard à l'effet d'un courant d'air glacé, qui me transperce de part en part. J'évite soigneusement de la regarder, préférant me concentrer sur l'aura de douceur émanant de Petra.

 **Petra :** En effet ce n'est pas habituel de votre part de participer à des émissions ! Et si vous nous parliez de votre prochain album ?

Mon petit ami prend la parole, avec un ton calme et posé :

 **Livaï :** Notre prochain album est terminé et sortira d'ici deux semaines. Une tournée est également prévue en fin d'année.

 **Dinah :** Est qu'il a un thème particulier ?

 **Livaï :** Effectivement, mais on préfère laisser la surprise.

 **Dinah :** Je suppose que Pomp and Circumstance sera dedans ?

 **Livaï :** Vous supposez bien.

L'échange est cordial, même si je distingue de l'animosité venant de Dinah Fritz.

 **Petra :** Ce titre a énormément de succès ! Vous voulez nous en dire un peu plus ?

Mon petit ami tourne son regard vers moi, et hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre que c'est à moi de m'exprimer.

 **Eren :** Le jour ou j'ai rejoins No Name, le groupe m'a demandé d'écrire une chanson que je chanterai avec Levi. Cette chanson est Pomp and Circumstance.

 **Petra :** Wahou, mais en plus d'avoir une voix magnifique vous avez énormément de talent en tant que parolier ! Vous avez d'autres cordes à votre arc ?

 **Eren :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis aussi guitariste sur certains titres.

 **Dinah :** Mais pourquoi avoir décidé d'écrire une chanson aussi lascive pour une première ? D'où est venu votre inspiration ?

Oh oh….

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à ma future réponse. Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi, dont celui du public dans mon dos.

Je ne peux décemment dire " _La personne qui m'a inspirée n'est d'autre que mon petit ami, qui est accessoirement le chanteur et leader de No Name"_

 **Eren :** Une personne m'a inspiré, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

 **Dinah :** Une personne proche ?

 **Livaï :** Vous savez parfaitement que nous ne dirons rien sur notre vie privée.

 **Dinah :** Vous ne voulez pas nous parler un peu de vous, Ren ? Comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? Comment se passe votre intégration ?

Cette femme semble royalement ignorer Livaï, qui bouillonne d'impatience en ce moment même. Ses bras sont croisés, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa veste.

 **Eren :** Je peux vous dire que tout se passe bien, et que je ne pensais sincèrement pas un jour avoir l'opportunité de faire parti du groupe. Maintenant que j'y suis, je compte bien y rester !

 **Hanji :** Nous sommes plus que ravis de l'avoir parmi nous !

 **Dinah :** Que pensez vous des rumeurs qui courent sur vous même et Levi ?

Livaï fait mine de protester, mais je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son bras. Le public émet des protestations à l'écoute de la question de la présentatrice.

Je soupire de soulagement, heureux que certaines personnes semblent aussi agacées par les questions de la blonde.

 **Eren :** Je pense que ces rumeurs sont ridicules, ni plus, ni moins.

 **Dinah :** Vous ne pouvez pas nier que votre prestation lors du festival était très osée… On n'aurait pas dit deux simple chanteur, mais beaucoup plus.

 **Livaï :** Et personne ne se dit que c'est peut-être tout simplement un rôle ? Pour vous c'est peut être mieux de chanter sur quelque chose d'entraînant en restant raides comme des piquets ?

 **Dinah :** Donc le baiser entre vous et Ren était aussi un rôle ?

 **Petra :** Dinah nous avons convenus de ne pas discuter de ça !

La jeune femme semble sincèrement agacée par la situation. Les yeux noisettes de Petra défient ceux de Dinaha. La tension est à son comble. Le public reste silencieux, écoutant tout ce qu'il se passe avec attention, attendant avec impatience la suite des événements.

 **Petra :** Tu connais mon point de vue la dessus et je connais le tiens. Tu veux quand même qu'on replonge dans un débat sans fin ?

 **Dinah :** Nous pouvons aussi profiter de la présence de nos invités pour avoir des réponses non ?

 **Petra :** Oui mais pas sur ces rumeurs ridicules !

 **Dinah :** Pas si ridicules que ça.

Ses yeux clairs proche du glacial nous fixe tour à tour, avant de s'arrêter sur moi :

 **Dinah :** Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir nous parler un peu de votre vie privée Ren ?

 **Eren :** Certain, et tant pis si les personnes préfèrent croire des rumeurs infondées.

Le reste du groupe hoche la tête à l'unisson, comme pour appuyer mes dires.

 **Dinah :** Donc la rumeur sur votre orientation sexuelle et votre relation avec Levi est aussi infondée ?

 **Livaï :** On est pas venu ici pour parler de ça, donc arrêtez d'insister !

Livaï s'est brusquement levé pour frapper du poing sur la table. Tout le monde sursaute, moi le premier. Tout son être irradie de colère.

 **Petra :** Calmez-vous Levi. Dinah s'il te plait arrête.

Toute la salle a le regard braqué sur les présentatrices.

 **Dinah :** Pour a tout ceux qui nous regardent que rien n'est infondé, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Aussitôt des photos apparaissent sur l'écran derrière les deux présentatrices. Mon coeur s'arrête de battre dès l'instant ou je prends conscience du contenu de ces dernières.

Des photos de moi et Livaï ensemble défilent, à la vue du public ainsi que des milliers de spectateurs qui nous regardent derrière leur télévision. Sur certaines nous sommes même en train de nous embrasser…

C'est un rêve, ce n'est pas vrai…

 **Dinah :** Alors Ren et Levi, vous n'avez rien à dire ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Eren Jaeger et Livaï Ackerman ?

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser de poster ce chapitre avec du retard. J'essaye le possible de poster les mêmes jours deux fois par semaine, mais il se peut que je n'y arrive pas toujours... L'histoire commence a être complexe, du coup je prend beaucoup plus de temps à écrire et soigner les chapitres.**

 **Sinon comme promis il y a enfin une fin sadique ! J'ai fait fort cette fois x)**

 **Alors vous vous attendiez à un revirement de ce genre ?**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas Dinah Fritz, sachez que c'est bien un personnage de SNK. Elle apparaît assez loin dans les scans, du coup si vous ne la connaissez pas je ne vous direz pas qui c'est :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Tempête

**_Réponse a Deydey-chan :_** Coucou !

Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! J'espère continuer avec le chapitre à venir ;)

Et oui je n'aime pas non plus ce personnage, du coup il est parfait pour mon histoire ! Tu risque de ne pas finir de la détester.

Plus le temps passe et plus je donne tout, ce qui est d'autant plus le cas pour le chapitre 26 ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que ça se verra à la lecture :)

C'est vrai qu'il risque d'y avoir des montagnes russes, et ça commence maintenant :D Ce chapitre apportera son lot de questions, mais aussi de réponses !

Par contre je suis de plus en plus sadique, tu comprendra rapidement pourquoi x)

Ce n'est pas grave si tu poste en retard, fais comme tu peux ! Je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews, et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis pour ce chapitre.

Bisous, câlin et à bientôt :)

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

 **Dinah :** Alors Ren et Levi, vous n'avez rien à dire ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Eren Jaeger et Livaï Ackerman ?

A ces mots, je sens un gouffre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et je suis incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. J'ai la sensation de tomber dans le vide, avec le cœur qui menace de s'arrêter de battre à chaque instant.

La pression de la main qui est toujours sur le bras de mon petit ami est de plus en plus forte, menaçant de le faire souffrir. Il a l'air d'en avoir cure...

Un silence de mort règne sur le plateau. Tout le monde semble sous le choc de cette révélation. Mon regard reste obstinément rivé vers les photos défilants à l'écran, refusant de regarder autre chose, d'admettre la réalité de la situation. Ma vision est floue, et semble vouloir distinguer que ces preuves sur notre identité, mais aussi sur notre relation. Nous sommes mis à nu, devant des milliers de personnes.

Nous sommes démasqués.

Je regarde tour à tour les photos de nous, des images volées de souvenirs heureux que l'on a partagé ensemble. Sur l'une d'entres elle, j'embrasse Livaï au centre commercial. Sur une une autre, on déjeune en terrasse. Quelques photos montrent aussi Mike et Hanji. L'incompréhension prend petit à petit le pas sur la stupeur. Comment peut-on oser voler ce genre de moments pour les gâcher ? Pourquoi vouloir s'insérer dans notre vie de la sorte ?

Mais surtout : Comment a t-elle obtenu ces photos ainsi que nos noms ?

Grâce au contact physique qui nous relie en ce moment même, je sens le corps de Livaï trembler. J'essaye d'attirer son attention en serrant à nouveau son bras, mais son regard semble également ancré sur l'écran. J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus pour attirer son attention, mais c'est comme si mon corps refusait de m'obéir.

 **Dinah :** A tout ceux qui nous regardent, voici la véritable identité des membres de No Name, identité jalousement gardé depuis la création du groupe !

Le nouveau venu n'est d'autre que le fameux Eren Jaeger, le gagnant d'une compétition musicale dont No Name était le jury. Les trois derniers membres se nomment Livaï Ackerman, Mike Zaccharias et Hanji Zoe ! Voilà la véritable identité du fameux groupe No Name ! Vous avez même le droit a des photos d'eux sans leur bandeau, en exclusivité !

Je reprend petit à petit contact avec la réalité. Une réalité dans laquelle je ne pensais pas être confronté un jour. Mon esprit reste focalisé sur les derniers mots de la présentatrice.

Elle arbore un sourire triomphant, et semble tellement contente d'elle… Et moi j'aimerai par dessus tout lui faire ravaler son sourire de garce. Elle a osé faire ça à mes amis ainsi qu'à la personne qui partage ma vie, alors que ça fait des années qu'il se battent pour garder leur anonymat. C'est en grande partie grâce à ce mystère si le groupe est aussi emblématique.

Et cette bonne femme arrive et bousille tout en deux minutes ? Pour qui elle se prend ?

Elle n'avait pas le droit !

La colère m'emporte au point de me dresser debout devant la femme qui vient de gâcher nos vies en très peu de temps.

 **Eren :** Comment osez-vous faire ça ?

 **Hanji :** Eren…

 **Mike :** …

 **Livaï :** ...

J'essaye au mieux de contenir la fureur qui m'envahit. La maîtresse de mon père me dévisagea froidement, toujours avec son air suffisant et son rictus qui me donne envie de la frapper. Hanji et Mike se tournent vers moi, surpris par mon intervention. Petra est encore sous le choc et ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Livaï a enfin quitté l'écran des yeux pour me fixer également. Ce simple regard me donne le courage de continuer sur ma lancée.

 **Dinah :** Le monde entier a le droit de savoir qui se cache derrière l'un des groupes les plus célèbres !

 **Eren :** Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ça, mais à nous ! Vous êtes à ce point sans scrupules ? ça ne vous fait rien de gâcher des vies ?

 **Dinah :** Mon devoir en tant que journaliste, mais aussi en tant que présentatrice est de montrer la vérité aux gens.

 **Eren :** En vous moquant des personnes concernées ? En sacrifiant un groupe ?

 **Dinah :** Il y a toujours un prix à payer. J'ai juste donné des noms et des photos, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais en ma possession des données plus personnelles… Dommage d'ailleurs.

Assurance et audace percent dans sa voix et dans son attitude. Je serres les poings, me promettant intérieurement de lui faire ravaler ses propos.

Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chances d'être une femme, sinon je l'aurais déjà frappé sur le champs. Une partie du public montre son mécontentement en huant de plus en plus fort .

 **Dinah :** Et maintenant tout le monde connais la vérité sur votre couple. Car il y a bien un couple n'est ce pas ? Je connais une personne qui sera ravie de l'apprendre.

Mon père. Mon géniteur, qui est homophobe et qui ne supporte pas que je vive de ma passion. Et si tout ça était a cause de lui ?

 **Eren :** Vous êtes un monstre.

Toute ma haine et ma rancœur est concentrée dans cette unique phrase. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillent, surprise par l'intonation ma voix. Je n'ai jamais employé un ton aussi froid et sévère de ma vie.

 **Livaï :** Ça suffit !

Mon petit ami est debout à mes côtés, nos bras se frôlent presque. Il me regarde brièvement, et je perçois un éclair dans ses yeux, si fugace que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé, car son visage reste impassible. Seul sa voix glaciale démontre l'ampleur de sa colère.

 **Livaï :** C'était quoi votre but ? Voler notre identité ? Mon couple avec Eren ? Bousiller No Name ? Et bien vous savez quoi, vous n'aurez rien de tout ça ! Rien vous m'entendez ?

Des applaudissements se font entendre dans la salle, comme pour encourager Livaï de continuer. Nous ne sommes apparemment pas les seuls à être en colère contre cette femme…

 **Livaï :** Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous avez juste des noms. Vous ne savez rien sur notre vie, absolument rien !

 **Mike :** Comment avez-vous obtenu ces photos ? Et nos noms ?

La voix de Mike est calme, mais au fond je sais qu'il bouillonne intérieurement. Après tout cette affaire ne concerne pas que moi et Livaï, elle implique tout le groupe.

 **Dinah :** Secret professionnel.

 **Livaï :** Professionnel ? Mon cul oui.

 **Petra :** Levi calmez-vous…

 **Livaï :** Vous fermez-là !

La pauvre Petra est trop choquée pour continuer à parler. Certaines personnes du public pousse des exclamations de surprise. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon, nous sommes en direct et Livaï est de plus en plus violent…

 **Eren :** Calme toi, n'oublie pas ou nous sommes…

 **Livaï :** Je sais parfaitement où nous sommes ! Nous sommes en direct, en compagnie d'une vipère que ferais n'importe quoi pour de l'audimat ! Et ça j'espère vraiment que tout le monde s'en rendra compte grâce à cette émission.

 **Dinah :** Vous exagérez un peu mon cher Livaï..

 **Livaï :** Je vous interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

 **Hanji :** Lili…

La voix d'Hanji n'est qu'un murmure, que seul moi et Mike peuvent entendre en plus du principal concerné. Nous sommes tous dépassés par les événements. On veux juste que tout s'arrête, quitter ce maudit plateau oppressant.

Dinah maintient toujours un port fier et altier, et ne semble pas se laisser démonter par le public ou même Livaï. Son visage reste impassible, seul ses yeux semblent trahir ses émotions.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon pressentiment de toute à l'heure soit le bon ? J'aurais tellement préféré me tromper…

 **Livaï :** En cinq minutes vous avez fait volé notre anonymat en éclat. En cinq minutes vous avez gâché en partie notre vie. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se bat pour conserver notre identité, et tout vole en éclat en à peine cinq minutes.. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez pas gagné. Même si notre identité est connue pour tout le monde, nous ne laisserons pas tomber le groupe ni nos fans.

Alors qu'il fait une pause dans sa tirade, mes yeux se rivent vers le public silencieux. Quelques personnes commencent à se lever pour applaudir, suivit de toute la salle.

Livaï embrasse le plateau du regard, prenant le temps de regarder cette manifestation de soutien venant des fans.

 **Livaï :** Pour ce qui est notre orientation sexuelle que vous cherchiez tant à prouver, nous sommes effectivement homosexuels. Et oui, je suis en couple avec Eren. Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Lorsqu'on aime un chanteur c'est majoritairement pour sa voix non ? En quoi le fait d'aimer les hommes change quelque chose ?

Je vais d'ailleurs mettre fin à cette satané rumeur, selon laquelle Eren aurait couché avec moi pour rentrer dans le groupe. Sachez chère Dinah, que c'est pour sa voix si j'ai voulu qu'il fasse partit du groupe, et non pour son cul.

 **Dinah :** Je ne pense pas que votre comportement actuel joue en votre faveur au niveau de votre cote de popularité…

Mon petit ami coupe la présentatrice avec un ton cassant :

 **Livaï :** C'est vraiment ma dernière préoccupation. Je ne veux plus rester une minute de plus sur ce plateau. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le public, ainsi que tous les fans qui nous regardent actuellement. Nous ne savions pas que cette émission allait prendre cette tournure, croyez-moi. Mes amis et moi même préférons être le plus loin possible de cette vipère.

Son regard intense tout en étant glacial nous contemple avant de regarder une dernière fois Dinah. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer la haine qui brille dans son regard a cet instant.

 **Livaï :** Allons-y.

Il a fallu quelques secondes à mon corps pour qu'il se décide enfin à bouger. Je me sens de plus en plus oppressé sur ce plateau, et j'ai plus que hâte de sortir respirer l'air libre. J'avance à la suite de Livaï, aussitôt suivit par Mike et Hanji. Le public nous regarde partir en silence, pour ensuite nous encourager de la voix. Dans mon dos je sens le regard médusé de Petra, mais aussi celle de la personne qui a tout gâché.

Une fois dans les coulisses, Livaï avance rapidement dans un couloir, sans s'arrêter. Nous le suivons tous les trois en direction de la sortie. J'enlève le bandeau qui couvre mes yeux, saisit par le besoin de l'enlever tout de suite. Mes yeux enfin libres contemple la silhouette de mon petit ami s'éloigner de plus en plus.

 **Hanji :** Livaï ou tu vas ?

 **Livaï :** J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

 **Mike :** On vient ave-

 **Livaï :** Non !

Il hurle presque. On s'arrête net, surpris par son agressivité. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu aussi vite. Ses épaules se soulèvent au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses yeux vifs, libérés du bandeau, brillent d'un éclat tranchant.

 **Livaï :** J'ai besoin d'être seul… Laissez-moi.

 **Hanji :** Mais Lili…

 **Livaï :** Je suis désolé.

Il franchit rapidement la porte pour partir dans la nuit, sous la pluie battante. J'aperçois sa silhouette s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Sans réfléchir je cours en direction de cette dernière pour le rejoindre. Je laisse la bande blanche choir sur le sol, à côté de celle abandonnée par Livaï.

Je refuse de le laisser seul.

 **Eren :** J'y vais.

Seul le silence me répond. Mike et Hanji me dévisagent sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Je leur adresse un dernier regard désolé, avant de m'élancer sous la pluie.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Courir.

Tout ce que je veux c'est courir, sans m'arrêter.

Courir et oublier.

Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel alors que je cours inlassablement, sans savoir ou je vais. Mon énergie semble inépuisable. Des passants s'écartent vivement pour me laisser passer afin d'éviter les collisions. Je fonce parfois sur quelques personnes, qui n'ont rien vu venir a cause des parapluies. Pourtant malgré les obstacles et la pluie je continue de courir.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse, se remémorant tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'émission. Cette femme a tout fait voler en éclat. Elle a montré à tous notre identité, ma relation avec Eren…

Je me sens mis à nu, sans ma protection qu'est l'anonymat. Vais-je vraiment réussir à chanter à nouveau si le monde entier connaît mon nom et mon visage ? Avec ce nom ils peuvent remonter jusqu'à ce jour, cette période de ma vie que je fuis depuis tellement longtemps...

Comment se relever après ça ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

\- Livaï !

A l'entente de mon prénom je trébuche, mais je reprend tout de suite ma course. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'arrête, ni d'affronter Eren.

Faites qu'il s'épuise avant moi…

\- Arrête !

 _Je ne peux pas._

Les coups de tonnerre approchent et, agités par le vent violent qui s'est levé, mes cheveux me cinglent le visage. Mes vêtement ne font plus barrière depuis longtemps, tandis que la pluie et le vent me glace la peau et les os.

Je dois fournir presque autant d'efforts pour cesser de penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé que pour courir. Les foulées d'Eren sur le bitume trempé se rapprochent inexorablement de moi. A voix prononce mon prénom inlassablement, tandis qu'il continue de me poursuivre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé depuis que j'ai quitté le plateau. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé plusieurs heures, mais ce doit être en réalité plusieurs minutes.

\- Livaï !

Mon corps me fait comprendre qu'il arrive au bout de ses limites, alors que je longe le bord du fleuve qui traverse la ville. Contre ma volonté, mes jambes se figent sur un des grands ponts. Je suis seulement capable de marcher, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Arrivé au milieu du pont, je me déclare vaincu et m'appuie contre la rambarde. Avec l'orage de ce soir le fleuve semble très agité, comme animé d'une volonté propre. Ce spectacle m'hypnotise, mais une voix brisée me fend le coeur et me pousse à me retourner vers son propriétaire.

\- Livaï…

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Eren, qui reprend également son souffle. Son état est guère mieux que le miens… Ses cheveux, ainsi que ses vêtement sont trempés. Ses yeux émeraudes reflètent beaucoup d'incompréhension… Mais aussi de la peur.

\- Pourquoi ? …

Un autre éclair zèbre le ciel dans la nuit noire. Une nuit sans étoiles.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre !

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

La pluie est de plus en plus intense. Sa voix est assez bizarre… Elle semble enrouée. Il faut vraiment qu'il y fasse attention...

\- C'est pourtant ce que je veux.

Grâce à la lumière des lampadaires, je peux contempler les traits de son visage. Des gouttes de pluie perlent le long de ce dernier. Même ainsi il est magnifique.

\- Et si on rentrait ? On va vraiment finir par attraper la mort si on reste sous la pluie aussi longtemps…

Il tend sa main vers moi, attendant que je la saisisse pour qu'on puisse rentrer à l'abri tous les deux. Une part de moi le désire plus que tout, tandis que la partie blessée de mon âme le refuse en bloc.

\- Non.

 _Pourquoi je dis non alors que ce que je veux répondre c'est oui ?_

\- Pourquoi Livaï ?

La distance entre nous est de plus en plus pesante, oppressante. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de son corps contre le miens, de ses lèvres contre les miennes…

\- Tout est de ta faute.

 _Eren je t'en supplie ne m'écoute pas…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous l'incompréhension. Ma voix est froide et tranchante. C'est comme si j'étais en train de lui planter une lame en plein coeur.

 _Je me déteste..._

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? …

 _Pardonne moi…_

\- Tu es entré dans ma vie.

Deuxième lame en plein cœur.

 _Bordel mais que quelqu'un me fasse taire…_

\- Je ne comprend pas…

Sa voix rauque tremble de plus en plus, menaçant de me faire perdre pied.

 _Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut Eren…_

\- Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, l'identité de No Name n'aurait jamais été découverte.

 _Ma protection contre mon passé serait toujours là._

 _Mais je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux..._

Troisième lame, encore plus douloureuse et dévastatrice que les deux premières. J'ai la sensation de me les planter dans mon propre organe vital, en même temps que celui d'Eren. Ça fait tellement mal...

J'inspire profondément pour refouler au plus profond de moi le mystérieux sentiment qui m'étreint le cœur.

 _Si tu savais tout, tu ne serais jamais resté avec moi. Ma lâcheté me pousse a te faire du mal pour que tu parte de toi même…_

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ?

 _Non._

\- Oui.

 _Je suis en train de briser mon cœur en même temps que le sien. Je le mérite, mais pas lui…_

\- …

 _Je ne t'ai jamais mérité._

Il réduit lentement la distance entre nous. Sa main s'avance doucement vers moi, se posant sur ma joue. Ses doigts glacés me font frissonner. Je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras.

Son regard s'ancre dans le mien, comme pour essayer de lire dans mon âme.

\- Alors dit moi dans les yeux que tu ne veux plus de moi.

\- Je...

Mon corps tremble de plus en plus.

\- Je ne veux plus de toi !

 _Reste avec moi._

Alors que je prononce ces deux mots, je sens un gouffre glacial s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine. Le son de ma voix est inquiétant, a la limite de l'hystérie.

La main d'Eren lâche ma joue pour retomber mollement le long de son corps. La stupéfaction ainsi que la douleur se lit dans ses yeux. Je regarde sa tête courbée, me rappelant la sensation de ses cheveux soyeux entre mes doigts.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de parler plus fort. L'acceptation se fait lentement jour dans ses yeux. Son regard assombri scrute mon visage avec une intensité à présent si familière que je la sens jusque dans mes os.

 _Non !_

Il recule de quelques pas puis me lance un dernier regard empli de chagrin, avant de me tourner le dos et de courir. Courir loin de moi. Loin de nous.

 _C'est fini, je lui ai fait trop mal pour qu'il revienne vers moi..._

Comme vidé de mes forces, je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol détrempé.

 _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais…_

Mon regard se tourne vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur mon visage, et je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Le vent de plus en plus violent me pousse vers l'avant, vers l'endroit où Eren est parti.

Un morceau de mon âme est partie avec lui.

 _Hanji, Mike…_

Un éclair zèbre le ciel.

 _Eren…_

Un autre éclair, plus proche, me fait sursauter.

 _Farlan, Isabel…_

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

 _Eren…_

Des gouttes d'eau coulent le long de mes joues, des larmes qui ne proviennent pas de la pluie.

 _Je suis qu'un imbécile._

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Je ne sais pas ou mes jambes m'emportent, mais je continue de courir. Je me concentre sur le simple acte de mettre un pied devant l'autre, sans m'arrêter. Même si une partie de mon âme est en arrière, vers Livaï.

Mon cœur se brise une énième fois alors que je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Les larmes que je retenais commencent à couler. Lentement au début, puis c'est le grand débordement. Je ne tente pas de les essuyer, je les laisse dévaler mes joues, mon menton et s'écraser sur le bitume comme un toute petit averse au milieu de la tempête dans laquelle je cours.

Je tente de me reprendre, car je risque de littéralement m'effondrer sous le poids de l'angoisse et du chagrin. J'aimerai me laisser choir sur le sol, sous cette pluie torrentielle. Pourtant une force invisible me pousse à continuer de courir, faisant le sens inverse pour revenir vers le bâtiment du plateau. Le paysage défile autour de moi, sans que j'en prenne conscience. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entend plus rien également.

La seule chose que j'entend c'est la voix de Livaï qui me rejette...

Je ne fais pas attention aux voitures qui foncent sur moi alors que je traverse la route à toute vitesse.

Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant...

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Nous étions si heureux jusqu'à toute a l'heure, alors pourquoi il me fait ça ? Est ce seulement à cause de cette femme et de ses preuves ?

Et si son passé était lié à tout ça ?

Je m'arrête net dans ma course, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons me brûlent, mais ça ne suffit pas à réchauffer mon coeur gelé et brisé.

\- Eren !

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix féminine. Hanji se rapproche de moi en courant. Un coup d'œil derrière elle me fait prendre conscience que j'ai rejoins le bâtiment que j'avais quitté. Mais je suis revenu seul… Sans Livaï.

\- Hanji !

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à parler. Ma voix est rauque, brisée à force d'avoir crié après lui.

J'ouvre mes bras et Hanji se réfugient directement dans ces derniers. Je peux sentir son cœur battre à tout allure. Le mien menace de jaillir de ma poitrine tellement j'ai couru.

\- Tu as retrouvé Livaï ?

\- …

\- Que c'est il passé Eren ?

\- Il… Il m'a…

C'est une très bonne question. M'a t-il vraiment quitté ? Accusé de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Les yeux d'Hanji croisent les miens, essayant de me rassurer. Cependant son regard trahit de l'inquiétude...

\- Quoiqu'il t'ai dit je suis persuadé qu'il ne le pensais pas. Si tu savais à quel point il t'aime… Tu es tout pour lui.

\- …

\- Il est blessé, vulnérable. L'anonymat de No Name était plus qu'important pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'à nous.

\- C'est en lien avec son passé n'est ce pas ?

\- Il t'en a toujours pas parlé…

\- Une seule fois, mais il est resté vague.

\- Je vois… Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Un éclair nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

\- Il te le dira lui même. Eren s'il t'a repoussé c'est surement pour te protéger… Il a peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de lui.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis dans le flou total ! Il a dit des choses horribles…

Je veux crier, hurler mon désespoir, mais c'est comme si ma voix était bloquée à la position minimale.

Une secousse me ramène brusquement à la réalité :

\- Eren je t'ai dit qu'il ne le pensais pas ! Il faut le ramener !

Les paroles d'Hanji se frayent un chemin dans ma tête pour se heurter de plein fouet à ma conscience.

 _Tu es vraiment qu'un imbécile Livaï… On est là pour toi mais tu fais tout pour nous fuir. Je suis et serai toujours là pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser, même si tu m'as repoussé…_

Je serre les poings et relève la tête, ragaillardi par ma nouvelle résolution. Je jette un regard résolu à Hanji, qui à l'air satisfaite :

\- Je préfère ça ! Aller on y va !

\- Attendez ! Je viens aussi.

Mike s'arrête à notre niveau, et nous préviens qu'on a pour l'instant pas de voiture à disposition. On décide malgré tout de partir à pied sans plus attendre, et nous courons tous ensemble vers l'endroit ou j'ai laissé Livaï. Nous sommes loin de passer inaperçu avec nos tenues assorties, en train de courir comme si le diable était à nos trousses. Cependant nous faire repérer et remarquer était la dernière de nos préoccupations.

* * *

Mon corps se fige tout seul au bout de quelques mètres, devant une personne qui n'est pas un passant ordinaire. Hanji et Mike continuent de courir sans avoir remarqué que je me suis arrêté. Je fixe la silhouette devant moi, les yeux écarquillés. Plusieurs émotions se mélangent dans ma tête : surprise, haine, colère…

Une part de moi m'ordonne de rester ici, tandis que l'autre veut absolument rejoindre les autres pour retrouver Livaï.

\- Bonsoir Eren.

 _Bouge bordel, bouge…_

J'éclairci ma voix durant plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir enfin m'exprimer :

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici.

\- C'est partagé. Quoique, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais que No Name avait une interview de prévu ici.

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur les lèvres de mon paternel.

\- Comment se passe ta carrière ?

Son air suffisant attise ma colère contre lui.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, vu que je suppose que tu as regardé la télévision ?

\- Évidemment. C'est vrai que c'est un sacré coup dur pour votre groupe. Dommage...

J'inspire un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Il fait tout pour m'énerver, mais il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son jeu. C'est surement ce qu'il veut.

Mon père se rapproche lentement de moi. J'aimerai reculer, mais mes jambes refusent obstinément de m'obéir. Mon corps a choisi le bon moment pour me trahir…

Des gens passent à côté de nous, mais personne semble prêter attention à nous.

\- Peut-être que grâce à ça tu rentrera dans le droit chemin ?

\- C'est bien toi qui était derrière tout ça…

\- Moi ? Pas entièrement. Disons que je t'ai reconnu même si je ne pouvais voir tes yeux. Nous sommes du même sang je te rappelle.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment on a obtenu ces informations ?

Mon père est maintenant en face de moi. Je suis obligé de me faire violence pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Comment il peut oser venir me narguer de la sorte ?

\- Ah mais non je sais… Tu aimerai savoir ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque j'ai eu confirmation que mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, est en fait homosexuel… Ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu sur scène te faire embrasser par Levi ou lorsque j'ai vu les photos...

J'essaye de prendre du recul, mais il me saisit le bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Je tente vivement de me dégager, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Je le dévisage avec un regard empli de haine. Je me sens pris au piège, relégué au rang de proie sur le point de se faire dévorer.

\- Je sais ce que tu en pense, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je vais te le dire quand même.

Alors qu'il s'approche de mon visage, je peux sentir une légère odeur d'alcool émanant de lui. Ma respiration est de plus en plus rapide et saccadée. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

\- Tu n'es qu'une erreur, Eren. Tu me répugne.

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

Me planter un couteau en plein cœur aurait eu le même effet que ces mots prononcés par mon paternel. Je suis toujours incapable de bouger, mon corps étant paralysé suite à ces mots crachés comme du venin. J'essaye de parler, de répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort. J'ouvre ma bouche plusieurs fois tout en sollicitant mes cordes vocales, mais ma voix refuse de se manifester. La panique commence à me gagner, ma cage thoracique est de plus en plus oppressée par le manque d'air.

 _C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi… L'émission, la révélation sur notre identité et notre couple, Livaï qui souffre mais me rejette, et maintenant mon propre père_ …

La pression et le chagrin accumulé ces derniers jours en plus de ces dernière heures, menacent de me faire flancher. J'ai la sensation qu'un cadenas a été mis en place dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de m'exprimer.

\- Tu devrais faire attention a ta voix tu sais. Elle est beaucoup grave et rauque que d'habitude, ce qui peut indiquer une dysphonie. Je suppose que ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure, et que tu as de plus en plus de mal à parler avec le temps. Sais-tu ce qui peut suivre une dysphonie ?

Sa main me relâche, et je recule immédiatement. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour réfuter ses propos. Il réduit à nouveau la distance entre nous et reste à ma hauteur, le regard rivé vers le bâtiment ou doit l'attendre sa chère Dinah.

 _Tout va bien se passer, je suis simplement en état de choc..._

\- L'aphonie.

 _Non !_

Par réflexe je porte la main à mon cou, comme si ce simple geste pouvait rendre ma voix perdue.

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Il finit par partir sans rien ajouter ni me lancer un dernier regard. A la place j'entend un rire satisfait, un rire qui me glace le sang.

Épuisé, je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le bitume détrempé. Le poids de tous les derniers événements tente de m'entraîner vers le sol, mais je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer totalement. J'essaye de prendre appui sur mes mains pour me remettre debout, mais mes jambes tremblantes m'abandonnent dès la première tentative.

 _Il faut que je trouve Livaï…_

\- Eren !

Mes yeux voilés distinguent une silhouette floue se diriger droit sur moi. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit à cette vision. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille.

 _Livaï ?_

Je me fais violence pour tenter à nouveau de me relever, mais le monde danse autour de moi. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir défile en vitesse accéléré dans ma tête.

" _Alors Ren et Levi, vous n'avez rien à dire ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Eren Jaeger et Livaï Ackerman ?"_

" _Et maintenant tout le monde connais la vérité sur votre couple. Car il y a bien un couple n'est ce pas ? Je connais une personne qui sera ravie de l'apprendre."_

" _Tout est de ta faute"_

 _"Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, l'identité de No Name n'aurait jamais été découverte"_

" _Je ne veux plus de toi !"_

" _Tu n'es qu'une erreur, Eren. Tu me répugne."_

" _Sais-tu ce qui peut suivre une dysphonie ? L'aphonie"_

Ma tête est au bord de l'implosion. Me pensées tourbillonnent de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir une masse incohérente ou tout se confond. J'aimerai hurler ma douleur, mais j'en suis incapable. Ma respiration est de plus en plus rapide, tandis que la panique me submerge. A chaque battement effrénés de cœur, je sens une pression douloureuse au niveau de mon crâne.

N'en pouvant plus je lâche prise, me laissant tomber en avant. Alors que je me prépare à l'impact contre le sol, des bras me maintiennent fermement pour m'empêcher de tomber.

\- Oï Eren reste avec moi !

 _Livaï_

La chaleur de son corps réchauffe vaguement le mien. Je peux sentir son souffle contre mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, accablé par la fatigue. J'entends vaguement la voix inquiète de Livaï me dire quelque chose, mais je suis bien trop épuisé pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. J'essaye de lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche.

L'orage semble s'apaiser, en même temps que les battements de mon cœur. La pluie devenue plus fine, tombe doucement sur nous. Livaï resserre ses bras autour de moi, comme s'il voulait plus me lâcher.

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

Sa voix tremblante me donne la force d'ouvrir mes paupières, pourtant très lourdes. Malgré le voile devant mes yeux, je peux apercevoir des larmes briller dans les siens.

C'est sur cette dernière vision que je m'enfonce dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Au moment ou je poste le chapitre il y a de l'orage chez moi, ce qui est pile dans l'atmosphère de ce chapitre ! Personnellement j'adore regarder la pluie tomber ^^**

 **Après la pluie vient le beau temps :)**

 **Je sais que la tournure des événements ne peux pas plaire a tout le monde, mais j'espère que vous arrivez quand même a apprécier mon histoire.**

 **Ce chapitre était dur à écrire psychologiquement (J'ai quand même du torturer mon couple favoris), mais j'ai adoré le rédiger.**

 **Ces derniers temps je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme des deux chapitres par semaine, et j'en suis désolée. Je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire un chapitre et de vous le poster dès qu'il est prêt, plutôt que de me presser pour publier quelque chose de bâclé qui me plaira pas. Avec les intrigues du moment j'essaye vraiment de m'appliquer pour que l'histoire reste intéressante et cohérente. En contrepartie, les chapitres sont un peu plus longs. Dès que j'en serais capable j'essayerai d'en publier deux à nouveau !**

 **En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos reviews, comme à chaque fois !**

 **A bientôt, passez un bon weekend :)**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Hôpital

**_Réponse a Deydey-chan :_** _Coucou !_

 _Je peux comprendre que tu n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme, après tout nous avons tous une vie derrière l'écran ! Mais je suis toujours ravie que tu prenne le temps de me laisser un petit mot a la fin de chaque chapitres ! Vivement les vacances alors !_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir brisé ton petit cœur fragile :(_

 _Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, et que tu ai réussi a ressentir les émotions que je voulais transmettre. C'est vrai que j'ai encore de la réserve, et j'ai l'impression de mettre la barre de plus en plus haute a chaque fois ! Pourtant l'histoire n'est pas encore finie..._

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension a propos de mon rythme de publication ! Ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir poster plus régulièrement, mais je préfère soigner la qualité plutôt que la quantité pour le moment. Merci infiniment pour ton compliment *-*_

 _Et oui on a plus d'info sur Levi ! Bientôt tu en saura beaucoup plus._

 _C'est super si tu as fini a midi ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de ton après-midi libre._

 _Bisous, câlin et a bientôt :D_

* * *

 ** _POV Hanji_**

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénés à travers la ville, nous arrivons finalement au niveau pont ou Eren a laissé Livaï. Le soulagement m'envahit lorsque je l'aperçois.

\- Lili !

Dans un dernier effort j'accélère pour enfin me retrouver à sa hauteur, Mike sur mes talons. La pluie pénètre chaque centimètre carré de ma tenue, ne parvenant plus qu'à glisser le long des vêtements tellement ces derniers en sont imbibés. Par je ne sais quel miracle mon portable semble tenir le choc dans la doublure de ma veste, car il sonne obstinément depuis plusieurs minutes. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'Armin, et je préfère lui répondre lorsque je serais sûre que Livaï est en sécurité.

Une fois arrivé sur le pont, l'inquiétude me submerge alors que je contemple Livaï. Il semble ailleurs, comme déconnecté du monde. Il fait à peine attention à notre présence, préférant regarder le ciel. La pluie s'écrase sur son visage, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est devenue une statut.

\- Livaï…

Aucune réaction. Mon regard croise celui de Mike, et je lui fait comprendre que je m'en occupe. Il hoche la tête pour signifier son accord, tout en ne quittant pas du regard notre ami. Un éclair proche de nous scinde le ciel.

Lentement je m'approche de Livaï pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Il tressaillit légèrement, puis ses yeux gris comme l'orage qui s'abat sur nous se posent sur moi. Je sens ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il semble enfin prendre conscience de notre présence.

\- Hanji…

\- Lili…

Contre toute attente il se jette désespérément dans mes bras, me serrant contre lui de toute ses forces. Sa tête se réfugie contre mon épaule. Ce simple geste me montre à quel point il est vulnérable en cet instant. La dernière fois ou il s'est permis ce genre de geste remonte à tellement loin… Une fois la surprise passé je lui rend vivement son étreinte, et nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Personne n'ose parler, seul la pluie et le vent brise le silence qui s'est installé.

\- Hanji je suis qu'un imbécile…

\- Eren m'a tout dit…

\- Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire tout ça ! Je ne le pensais pas !

\- Je sais Lili… Je suis sûre qu'il le sait aussi.

\- Je… Je voulais seulement le protéger de mon passé.

Un soupire traverse la barrière de mes lèvres. Il a toujours préféré faire passer les autres avant lui-même, quelque soit la situation.

\- Je sais Livaï.

\- Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que cette garce gâche tout ?

Sa voix tremble de plus en plus, partagée entre le chagrin et la colère. Je serre un peu plus mon étreinte, pour tenter de le calmer.

\- J'aurais dû frapper cette salope tant que j'en avais l'occasion…

Je suis moi-même encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'émission. Je m'en veux terriblement d'être restée passive alors que j'aurais dû m'exprimer pour soutenir mes amis. C'était tellement inattendu… Nous nous sommes battus pendant des années pour conserver notre identité. C'est grâce à elle que notre réputation s'est en grande partie forgée. C'est dans cette volonté de rester anonyme que nous avons décidé de baptiser notre groupe No Name. En réalité c'est surtout pour Livaï si nous tout fait pour protéger notre identité. Il avait besoin de ça pour surmonter son passé difficile… Il ne voulait pas que son nom soit connu de tous.

Un éclair déchirant la nuit me fait sursauter. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement sous la surprise, mais aussi la douleur.

Notre groupe va-t-il vraiment survivre sans notre anonymat ? J'imagine déjà la une des magazines, ainsi que des émissions à venir… Mais dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas le plus important.

 _Mon inquiétude pour Livaï est plus forte que le reste._

Mike réduit la distance nous séparant pour poser une main sur mon épaule, ainsi que celle de Livaï. Une vague de chaleur parcourt tout mon être, et je me sens beaucoup mieux. A ce contact, Livaï s'écarte légèrement de moi pour lancer un regard reconnaissant à notre ami. Il semble plus apaisé que toute à l'heure. Mike a toujours eu le don de nous calmer avec un simple geste.

\- Les gars… Ou est Eren ?

Mon coeur rate un battement à l'évocation de notre jeune recrue. Il était censé nous suivre, mais il n'est pas là… La culpabilité de l'avoir oublié me saisis. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à lui, ni même vérifié s'il nous suivait toujours… J'espère qu'il va bien.

 _Je suis désolée Eren..._

\- Ou est-il ?

\- Il devait nous suivre…

\- Visiblement il n'est pas avec vous. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait demi-tour pour le retrouver ?

Sa voix est redevenue subitement froide comme la glace, trahissant son inquiétude pour Eren.

\- On pensait vraiment qu'il nous avait suivi Li-

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Mike intervient, avec une voix qui se veut rassurante :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver, il est peut-être plus lent à cause de la fatigue. Je te rappelle qu'il a fait un aller-retour en courant à vive allure.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Livaï, et il retourne le regard pour fixer la direction dans laquelle Eren est censé arriver. La panique semble l'envahir, il ne tient plus en place. Quoiqu'on dise je sais qu'on arrivera pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Il a un problème, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je suis désolée, on aurait du faire attention à lui…

\- C'est trop tard pour être désolé Hanji. Il faut le retrouver, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous avons à peine le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Livaï commence à courir, comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

Sans nous concerter Mike et moi décidons de le suivre, mais nous sommes très rapidement distancés. La ville défile sous nos yeux, et quelques passants nous dévisagent d'un air surpris. Le vent semble nous pousser dans la direction qu'on emprunte, comme pour nous aider à prendre de la vitesse. Je peux voir au loin Livaï qui semble inépuisable, toujours en train de courir.

\- EREN !

Le cri de Livaï déchire la nuit, l'intensité des sentiments qu'il a mit dans le prénom d'Eren me fend le cœur. Mon corps se fige quelques instants, sonné par le ton employé par mon meilleur ami. Mike s'arrête en même temps que moi pour reprendre son souffle.

Nous sommes encore loin de lui, et avec un commun accord avec Mike nous décidons de reprendre notre course. L'appréhension me gagne, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais trouver une fois arrivé au niveau de mon meilleur ami.

\- Oi Eren, reste avec moi !

Je peux enfin distinguer Livaï a genoux sur le sol, Eren dans ses bras. Il semble très faible, voir même inconscient. L'effroi me gagne et à l'effet d'un souffle glacé qui gèle mon cœur.

 _Non non non..._

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

Je me jette à genoux aux côtés de Livaï, et tente de rester calme. Des milliers de questions se posent dans ma tête.

 _Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Est ce juste à cause de la fatigue ?_

Je pose une main tremblante sur son corps pour vérifier son poul, et constate avec soulagement qu'il respire toujours. Sa respiration est très lente, mais bien présente. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Je me tourner vers Mike, qui s'est agenouillé à côté de moi :

\- Mike appelle les secours ! Il faut une ambulance !

Ma voix trahit ma panique, malgré mon apparence calme. Il acquiesce et sort fébrilement son téléphone qu'il porte rapidement à l'oreille. Je l'entend vaguement expliquer notre positions ainsi que l'état d'Eren, avant de raccrocher.

\- Ils arrivent.

La pluie semble enfin se calmer, seule des fines gouttes tombent encore, nous chatouillant presque. Livaï resserre son étreinte sur Eren, et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Sa tête est posée sur son front.

\- Hey Livaï, les secours vont arriver, tout va bien se passer.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Mais non Li-

\- C'est de ma faute ! Si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé dans cet état ! Il serait debout, à mes côtés… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé… Je le mérite vraiment pas. Je suis qu'un imbécile.

Ses yeux gris emplis de culpabilité se posent sur moi. Les miens s'écarquillent d'effroi, à la vue des larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage. Mon corps a inconsciemment un mouvement de recul a cette vue, alors qu'il a surement plus que jamais besoin de moi.

 _Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer Livaï..._

A cet instant je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Je me sens perdue et inutile. Alors je me contente simplement lui montrer que je serais toujours là pour lui, en passant un bras sur ses épaules et en posant ma tête contre la sienne. Je peux sentir son corps trembler sous le mien.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Livaï. Tu étais perdu, et tu as dis des choses… Qui dépassent ta pensée.

\- C'était comme si ma voix disait tout le contraire de ce que je pensais… C'était effrayant. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de quoique ce soit.

En contemplant son visage triste, je retrouve l'adolescent perdu qui s'était confié à moi des années plus tôt. Ses traits paraissent presque enfantin, et son regard reflètent le chagrin et la douleur qui l'accable de plus en plus. Je sais que pour lui une seule chose à de l'importance maintenant : Eren. Il n'est plus du tout question de lui, ni de son passé.

 _La présence d'Eren est tellement bénéfique pour toi… Tu mérite d'être heureux, avec lui._

Une sirène d'ambulance nous tire de notre bulle. Je me redresse aussitôt, tandis que Livaï reste au sol. Ses bras protecteurs se resserrent davantage autour de mon ami inconscient.

\- Lili, il va falloir que tu le lâche…

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

Les ambulanciers arrivent avec un brancard dans notre direction. Ils font mine de vouloir prendre Eren des bras de mon meilleur ami, mais son regard tranchant semble les dissuader.

\- Monsieur, il va falloir le lâcher maintenant si vous voulez qu'on s'occupe rapidement de lui.

\- Lili laisse les faire leur travail…

Il accepte finalement de leur donner Eren, non sans avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de ce dernier. Il murmure quelque chose a son attention, mais je suis trop éloigné de lui pour entendre quoique ce soit. Sa main ne lâche pas la sienne, jusqu'à ce que le brancard soit dans le camion. Mon cœur se serre en regardant cette scène.

\- Vous pouvez monter avec lui si vous voulez. Par contre on accepte qu'une seule personne…

Livaï nous jette un dernier regard, avant d'aussitôt monter dans l'ambulance pour rester près d'Eren. Je lui fait un signe qui se veut rassurant, juste avant que les portières se ferment.

 _Faites que tout se passe bien…_

La voix de Mike me sort de mes pensées :

\- Viens Hanji, Moblit vient d'arriver avec la voiture.

J'acquiesce avant de m'élancer à sa suite pour rejoindre la voiture noire qui nous a accompagnée à la capitale. Je m'engouffre dans le véhicule a l'arrière, à côté de Mike. Avant de m'asseoir sur la banquette, je constate que des serviettes ont été soigneusement posées à notre attention pour nous sécher. Je prend le temps de remercier Moblit pour cette attention, pour ensuite sécher mes cheveux dégoulinants de pluie. Alors que nous démarrons, mon téléphone sonne une énième fois. Une bouffée de soulagement m'envahit lorsque j'aperçois le prénom d'Armin.

J'inspire profondément avant de décrocher :

\- Armin…

\- Chérie ? Tu répond enfin !

Sa voix trahit son inquiétude. Le pauvre a essayé de me joindre des dizaines de fois, et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps lui répondre.

\- Je vais bien.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai..._

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu toute l'émission… En l'occurrence je sais que tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.

\- Si tu savais…

Ma voix se brise et les larmes que j'ai retenu depuis un long moment se mettent à couler. Ma vision se trouble, je n'arrive plus à reconnaître les rues qui défilent.

 _Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tout ça nous arrive ?_

\- Oh Hanji… Je suis bientôt là.

Malgré la distance je retrouve un certain réconfort dans sa voix. Elle a l'effet d'une petite couverture qui apporte un peu de chaleur à mon corps, sans pour autant me réchauffer complètement. J'aimerai me réfugier dans ses bras, nicher ma tête contre son cou pour ne plus le quitter.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Armin…

 _Si tu savais à quel point…_

\- Je sais... Je te rejoins ou ?

\- A l'hôpital…

\- Merde, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je t'expliquerai sur place. S'il te plait fait attention à toi et rejoins moi vite.

\- Je fais tout pour chérie. Ça va aller ?

\- Je vais tenter de tenir le coup jusqu'à ton arrivé…

\- Je t'aime Hanji.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère grandement, et une vague de chaleur me réchauffe le coeur. C'est fou comment ces simples mots prononcés par Armin peuvent me faire du bien.

\- Je t'aime aussi Armin.

Je met fin à la communication, pour appuyer ma tête contre la fenêtre. La pluie semble enfin s'être arrêtée. Les immeubles défilent inlassablement, mais toujours pas d'hôpital en vue. Mes pensées vagabondent vers Livaï, qui doit être en train de se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas s'énerver contre tout le monde. Il peut être une vraie furie quand il veut.

Une sonnerie résonne dans l'habitacle, venant du portable de Mike. Ce dernier décroche rapidement, et je devine que c'est probablement Erwin au bout du fil. Ils discutent un long moment, et le sujet principal est bien évidemment l'émission. La voix de Mike est calme, mais je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour deviner que c'est une façade.

La voix de Moblit me sort doucement de mes pensées :

\- Nous sommes presques arrivés.

Effectivement le grand bâtiment qu'est l'hôpital est déjà en vue. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, j'enlève la ceinture rapidement et sors de la voiture. Alors que j'allais foncer jusqu'à l'hôpital, la voix de Moblit me coupe dans mon élan :

\- Attendez Hanji !

Je m'arrête aussitôt pour me retourner vers le côté conducteur du véhicule. Moblit a ouvert la fenêtre, et me tends une serviette.

\- Tenez… C'est pour Livaï.

Je la saisis doucement, frôlant sa main sans faire exprès. Ses joues rosissent légèrement. Ignorant sa gêne, je lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant :

\- Merci Moblit.

En guise de réponse il hoche simplement la tête, je fais demi-tour pour m'élancer vers l'hôpital. Je sais que Mike nous rejoindra dès qu'il aura fini avec Erwin. J'avance rapidement vers le bâtiment, et une fois la grande entrée franchie, je me sens oppressée par l'atmosphère qui règne dans ce dernier. Mon estomac se noue alors que je me remémore la dernière fois ou je suis allé à l'hôpital.

 _La dernière fois ou j'y suis allée c'était avec Erd... Pour repartir sans lui._

Je tente de renflouer mes pensées sombres avant de me diriger vers le service des urgences, à la recherche de mon meilleur ami.

 _Tenez bon Eren, Livaï… Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, ne vous laissez pas tomber._

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

J'ai l'impression que les minutes qui passent sont interminables. L'immense salle d'attente des urgences est remplie de monde. Des médecins et des infirmières font des aller-retours entre cette dernière et les différentes salles où sont placés les patients. On se croirait dans une ruche, tout bouge et bourdonne autour de moi. Certains médecin sont auprès des familles qui attendent impatiemment des nouvelles de leurs proches, parfois pour annoncer des mauvaise nouvelles.

Mais toujours rien concernant d'Eren…

Depuis que les ambulanciers l'ont emmené, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Ils m'ont pourtant affirmé que son état n'était pas critique, mais qu'ils allaient quand même faire des examens...

J'ai une envie furieuse de hurler mon impatience et mon inquiétude, mais je me contiens. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de me faire virer de l'hôpital.

Autour de moi des personnes me lancent des regards de plus en plus insistants, surtout venant d'un groupe de filles. Des chuchotements surexcités loin d'être discret parviennent à mes oreilles :

\- Hé les filles regardez le garçon la bas, il est plutôt mignon non ?

\- Mais carrément !

\- Il est même canon !

\- Chuuut les filles, il va vous entendre.

\- Rabat joie !

\- Dites… Ce n'est pas le chanteur de No Name ? Des photos de lui sans bandeaux circulent sur internet en ce moment.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est Levi ? Sérieusement ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tout en faisant en sorte de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas qu'elles sachent que je les écoute. Je me laisser aller contre le dossier de mon siège, les bras croisés contre mon torse. Mon regard est rivé vers un point précis de la salle, faisant croire à n'importe qui que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Oui c'est lui j'en suis sûre !

\- Dommage il y a pas le second chanteur, lui aussi il est plutôt beau gosse…

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, il parait qu'ils sont en couple tous les deux !

\- Ren et Levi ? C'est confirmé ? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- YAOI !

\- Chuuuut vous êtes dans un hôpital, un peu de calme et de respect s'il vous plaît !

Ainsi les photos circulent sur internet… Les nouvelles vont décidément vite. Je secoue la tête comme pour réfuter cette idée, et des gouttes d'eau sont projetées un peu partout autour de moi. Ma tenue trempée me colle à la peau, me faisant frissonner au moindre courant d'air. J'essaie de me persuader que rien de tout ce qui s'est passé sur le plateau n'a la moindre importance.

 _Dire que j'ai osé tout reprocher à Eren… Cette bonne femme va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait._

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je ne pu empêcher le sursaut de surprise qui secoue mon corps entier. Je me tourne brusquement vers la personne qui a osé faire ça, mais je me calme instantanément en apercevant Hanji. Si c'était une des fangirl qui venant me poser des questions ou demander une photo, j'aurais été capable de lui faire ravaler son téléphone. Elle me tend aussitôt une serviette, que je saisis en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant. Avec cette dernière j'entreprends de sécher soigneusement mes cheveux.

\- Hey Lili… tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Malheureusement.

Elle embrasse la salle du regard, contemplant le moindre détail de ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un énième coup d'oeil à l'heure pour déduire qu'à peine quelques minutes sont passées.

\- Au moins le côté positif c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de t'être mis l'hôpital à dos… Je suis fière de toi !

\- Tch, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Alors qu'elle s'installe sur un siège à côté de moi, un sanglot déchirant se fait entendre dans la salle. Un médecin tente de consoler une femme qui vient de subir une lourde perte. La plupart des personnes la regarde d'un air désolé, tandis que d'autres préfèrent tourner détourner le regard.

Hanji contemple également la scène, l'air triste. C'est peut-être horrible, mais je suis incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit à cette vision.

\- La pauvre…

Mes entrailles se tordent tandis que je m'imagine à la place de cette femme. Je n'ose vraiment pas imaginer si un jour on m'annonçait la même chose pour Eren…

 _Je serai incapable de vivre sans lui._

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadé qu'Eren va bien.

La voix douce et compatissante de mon amie me réconforte, même si une question subsiste :

\- Je le sais. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…

 _J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi._

Par réflexe je porte une main à mon cœur, dont le rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Eren occupe une place beaucoup trop importante dans ma vie pour que je puisse supporter un rejet… Mon corps se recroqueville inconsciemment à cette simple pensée.

 _S'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui._

\- Il t'aime tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais il le fera.

Une personne s'installe à côté de moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Mike qui nous a rejoint. Il reste silencieux, préférant me réconforter avec sa présence plutôt que de prononcer des mots superflus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin arrive dans notre direction. Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol de manière régulière. Certaines personnes fixent également le nouvel arrivant, le suivant du regard. J'esquisse un mouvement pour me mettre debout, mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir dans l'immédiat.

\- Mr Ackerman ?

Je vois sa bouche former mon nom, mais je ne l'entends pas : mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon cœur tambourine trop fort. La nervosité ainsi que l'inquiétude prend petit à petit le dessus sur tout le reste.

Au premier abord le médecin d'âge moyen semble avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans son domaine. Il arbore un air sérieux et professionnel, mais une lueur chaleureuse brille dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis le docteur Kruger. Vous êtes bien la personne qui accompagne Eren Jaeger ?

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est votre… Ami ?

\- Compagnon.

\- Je vois.

 _Tant qu'il voudra toujours de moi. Si ce n'est plus le cas, je mériterai ce qu'il m'arrivera._

Je prends une grande inspiration, en espérant qu'une bouffée de courage se mêle à l'air qui pénètre dans mes poumons. Je m'efforce de faire taire la colère qui bat dans mes veines comme du poison. Une colère dirigée contre moi-même, que je tente de contenir depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à sa chambre.

Je me lève pour le suivre, les jambes plus solides et la démarche plus assuré que je ne l'aurais cru. Je prend soin d'ignorer les regards très insistant dans notre direction, pour me diriger vers la chambre occupée par Eren. Mike et Hanji sont sur mes talons.

Le couloir dans lequel nous évoluons me semble sans fin. Après quelques minutes, le médecin s'arrête devant une porte. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me fige devant la vitre qui me permet de voir mon compagnon de l'extérieur. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il allait jaillir de ma cage thoracique. Je soupire de soulagement, heureux d'avoir sa silhouette dans mon champ de vision.

\- La vie de Mr Jaeger n'est pas en danger. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, mais s'est rendormi presque aussitôt. Nous attendons qu'il soit définitivement réveillé pour lui faire faire quelques examens. En attendant, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions.

Le médecin pose ses yeux sur moi, mais je garde les miens braqués sur Eren, allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Il ne porte plus la tenue de scène détrempée, mais celle de l'hôpital. Un drap blanc recouvre à moitié son corps. Dans cette position, il semble frêle et vulnérable. En cet instant je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : m'allonger à côté de lui et le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Mr Ackerman ? Vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions ?

Je quitte à regret le gamin du regard, pour me retourner vers mon interlocuteur.

\- Je veux d'abord le voir.

Mon ton est irrévocable, et à mon plus grand soulagement personne semble vouloir me contredire. Hanji et Mike m'encouragent silencieusement de la tête à y aller. J'ouvre la porte le plus doucement possible, pour ensuite me diriger vers le lit d'un pas feutré. La porte se referme derrière moi, et je constate avec soulagement que je suis seul dans la pièce. Bercé par le silence apaisant de la chambre, je lance un regard reconnaissant à mes deux amis a travers la vitre, avant de poser mes yeux sur Eren.

Le voir ainsi, en position de faiblesse, me fait mal au cœur. Néanmoins le fait qu'il n'ai potentiellement rien de grave me rassure grandement. Deux appareils sont reliés à lui, probablement pour mesurer la tension ainsi que son rythme cardiaque.

J'approche doucement une main hésitante de son visage tourné vers moi, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire du mal avec ce simple contact.

 _Je t'ai déjà fait tant de mal..._

Lorsque ma main se pose enfin sur sa joue, je sens son corps frémir légèrement. Retenant ma pulsion de le prendre dans mes bras, je m'autorise à appuyer mon front contre le sien. Le soulagement de le sentir contre moi m'envahit, et je suis enfin apaisé. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact.

\- Eren…

Son rythme cardiaque augmente légèrement, comme s'il m'entendait. Il semble pourtant dormir profondément.

Le silence nous enveloppe, troublé par les "bip bip" de la machine. Beaucoup de sentiments tourbillonnent dans ma tête alors que je contemple son visage aux traits détendus par le sommeil : amour, peur, culpabilité, tristesse, perdition…

 _S'il te plait réveille toi… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien…_

Saisi par un besoin vital de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ma voix rauque brise le silence régnant dans la pièce. Je m'écarte doucement de lui pour admirer les traits de son visage.

\- Si tu savais la peur que j'ai ressentis en te retrouvant toute à l'heure… Lorsque je t'ai rattrapé lors de ta chute, je n'ai ensuite plus voulu te lâcher. Je voulais même ne pas te confier aux ambulanciers, c'est dire.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, alors que je caresse distraitement ses cheveux.

\- L'attente pour te voir m'a semblé interminable. C'est fou comme le temps peut s'égrener lentement, surtout lorsqu'on est impatient comme moi. J'ai même eu le droit des crises de fangirls, qui m'ont reconnu. La nouvelle de notre identité, mais aussi notre couple, à l'air de faire rapidement le tour sur internet… Pourtant c'est le cadet de mes soucis aujourd'hui.

Eren reste impassible, et semble toujours dormir. Mon instinct m'indique pourtant qu'il m'écoute. S'il est vraiment réveillé, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas encore avoir ouvert les yeux. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur s'il me fixait avec le même regard de détresse que lorsque je l'ai récupéré dans mes bras.

 _S'il te plait laisse tes yeux fermés encore quelques instants._

\- Eren, ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure est complètement faux. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si on est dans cette situation. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Au contraire, je me réjouis tous les jours de t'avoir auprès de moi… Dont aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolé…

 _J'espère que tu arrivera à me pardonner un jour._

Ma voix est de plus en plus tremblante au fil des mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Je perds pied petit à petit, ployant sous le poid de la culpabilité. Je pose une main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur, et je sens ce dernier cogner contre sa poitrine. L'appareil relié à lui fait écho aux battements effrénés de son organe vital. On dirait que lui aussi n'ose pas affronter mon regard.

 _Tu me refais donc le même coup que la dernière fois au studio..._

\- Tu ne me croira peut-être pas, mais je t'ai repoussé dans l'unique but de te protéger. Te protéger de moi-même. Te protéger du passé qui me ronge à petit feu, que j'essaie de refouler depuis tellement d'années… Que j'ai réussi en partie à oublier grâce à No Name. Je sais qu'il faut que je t'en parle, et je pense que je ne pourrais pas tourner définitivement la page si je ne te dis rien. Je le ferais un jour, je te le promets.

Ma vue se voile à cause des larmes qui s'accumulent, prêtes à tomber à n'importe quel instant. Un frisson glacé parcours mon corps entier, parcourant l'échine, alors que mon esprit divague vers ce que je vais devoir lui annoncer un jour.

 _Il faut que je tienne, j'ai déjà assez pleuré aujourd'hui..._

\- Tu as le droit de savoir. Tu es plus qu'un petit-ami… Tu es mon compagnon… Celui avec qui j'aimerai passer le restant de ma vie. C'est peut-être tôt pour affirmer ce genre de propos, mais je le pense. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi Eren.

 _Mais je le ferais si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

A ces mots ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrent brusquement pour se poser sur ma personne. Je me fige instantanément, déboussolé par l'intensité de son regard. L'automatisme de ma respiration m'a aussi abandonné, et je dois me concentrer pour réussir à faire parvenir de l'oxygène à mes poumons. Durant ce temps Eren tente de se redresser péniblement, et finit par y arriver non sans arracher une grimace. Une terrible envie de le prendre dans mes bras me saisis. Les larmes commencent à prendre le dessus sur mon corps qui lutte pour ne pas qu'elles sortent.

 _Au diable ma fierté._

Avec douceur je l'attire vers moi, les bras dans son dos. Je réfugie ma tête contre son cou, pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'ai l'estomac sans dessus dessous, agité par la peur de le perdre. Je me sens faible, vulnérable… Mais heureux de tenir le gamin dans mes bras.

Les larmes finissent par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cou, et je le sens frémir face à ce contact. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru une éternité, ses bras finissent par m'enlacer. la chaleur de son corps m'enveloppe, comme si on était tous les deux enroulés dans une couverture. La peur du rejet laisse place à un amour immense, infini. Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte, et je sens des larmes qui ne sont pas les miennes tomber sur mon visage.

" _Cette amour pour toi est devenu ma faiblesse. Je me suis toujours considéré comme intouchable, grâce à la carapace qui me recouvre depuis des années. Tu es l'un des seul qui a réussi à la percer. Tu es le seul qui peut me rendre vulnérable. Mais tu es aussi le seul à me rendre heureux."_

 _Ces mots que j'ai prononcé alors que j'étais dans la voiture avec toi l'autre soir ont toujours autant de sens aujourd'hui._

Alors que je relève la tête pour le contempler, mes yeux se noient dans son regard embué de larmes. J'essuie délicatement ces dernières avec le pouce, pour ensuite placer ma main sur sa joue humide, mais chaude. En réponse il appuie doucement la tête contre ma paume, comme pour profiter un peu plus de ce contact. En cet instant il n'existe plus que nous deux, et rien d'autre n'est aussi important que ce moment que l'on partage. Je pourrai rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Pourtant quelque chose manque pour que mon bonheur soit complet : sa voix, l'une des premières choses qui a contribué a ce que je tombe amoureux de lui.

\- Eren ? Parle-moi… J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, sa bouche s'entrouvre, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Je le dévisage, inquiet. Du chagrin mais aussi de la résignation brille dans ses yeux verts. Après quelques secondes, il finit par secouer la tête négativement.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

Nouveau signe de tête négatif.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Il porte la main à sa gorge, comme pour essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Il tente à nouveau d'ouvrir la bouche, mais c'est le silence total. De nouvelles larmes sillonnent ses joues. Je sens un poids tomber lourdement dans mon estomac.

La panique commence lentement à s'emparer de moi.

\- Oi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Eren ?

Sa main recouvre la mienne, et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je la sens trembler alors qu'il ressert de plus en plus l'emprise sur la mienne. Son corps entier se met à trembler, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

En rassemblant tous les éléments, la vérité me heurte de plein fouet.

Il veut parler, mais il n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu n'arrive plus à parler ?

 _J'aimerai tellement me tromper…_

Cette fois-ci il me répond par un hochement de tête hésitant. Alors qu'il cherche à détourner le regard, je le saisis par le menton pour que nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Son regard est vide, triste, désolé.

 _Ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui._

Je suis obligé de me faire violence pour conserver mon calme. J'ai envie de quitter l'hôpital pour hurler les sentiments qui se mélangent dans ma tête dans la nuit noire, la ou personne ne pourra m'entendre.

 _Je ne dois pas partir à nouveau, ni le laisser seul._

Ne sachant quoi dire, je l'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, et je peux même sentir un arrière goût salé du a ses larmes. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, avant de finalement répondre à mon baiser. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posé mes lèvres sur les siennes depuis une éternité.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus tomber d'accord ?

 _Je t'en fais la promesse._

\- On trouvera une solution, ensemble.

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, alors qu'il hoche doucement la tête. Une nouvelle lueur brille au fond de ses orbes vertes.

Une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **On peut dire que les choses s'arrangent petit à petit pour notre couple favoris.**

 **Quels sont vos pronostics à propos d'Eren et de sa voix ?**

 **Passez un bon weekend :)**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Voiceless

**_Réponse a Deydey-chan :_** Coucou toi !

Oui cette fois-ci pas d'hémorragie nasale, mais beaucoup d'émotions ! La suite tant attendue est enfin la :D

Eren est vraiment dans une situation compliquée (tout comme Livaï), mais l'amour est plus fort que tout le reste ;)

J'adoooooore Gravitation :D Je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais c'est le tout premier yaoi que j'ai regardé. Le couple Shuichi x Yuki est tellement mignon ^^

Effectivement Hanji et Moblit se sentent inutiles, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls... Malgré tout Hanji montre qu'elle sera toujours là pour son meilleur ami. Leur amitié est vraiment très forte.

Les choses vont s'arranger doucement ne t'inquiète pas ~

C'est vrai que maintenant que le nom de Livaï est connu, il peut y avoir des fuites... Mais je ne dirais rien :p

Tes hypothèses sont vraiment très intéressantes :) Peut-être que tu suppose bien, peut-être que non ! Je ne spoilerai pas ;)

Alors comme ça tu es en vacances ? Profites bien ! :) je suis impatiente de lire tes reviews en tout cas.

Bisous, câlin et à bientôt :)

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

\- On trouvera une solution, ensemble.

Je tente d'ignorer la brusque accélération de mon cœur. Les orbes grises de Livaï sont intenses, et sa voix semble sonner comme une promesse.

La chaleur dans ma poitrine menace de submerger tout mon être. Je baisse le regard pour contempler ma main entrelacée dans la sienne, encore ébahi de voir qu'on est ensemble, réunis, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

 _J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu Livaï..._

A cet instant je me surprend à ressentir de l'espoir. C'est un sentiment pourtant très dangereux, car la chute peut être très dure selon nos attentes. J'ai malgré tout envie de m'y accrocher, mais surtout d'y croire.

Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans ma voix, ni le chant. La musique est une part intégrante de moi. Mais je peux encore moins imaginer ma vie sans Livaï.

En quelques mois à peine, il est devenu ma principale raison de vivre et d'exister.

 _Est ce tu voudras toujours de moi si je ne suis plus capable de parler ? De chanter ?_

\- Eren ?

Je balaye aussitôt les pensées négatives qui hantent mon esprit pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Un regard gris comme la tempête que nous avons subi cette nuit. Un orage tellement violent qu'il a failli emporter les fragments de mon cœur pratiquement brisé. A cet instant ses orbes grises reflètent la surface lisse d'un lac sous une nuit de pleine lune. Le lit s'affaisse tandis qu'il est en train de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ses yeux ont à nouveau capturés les miens, entamant un dialogue silencieux.

Une part de moi prie pour qu'il réussisse à capter les questions que je me pose grâce à mon regard, en l'absence de ma voix pour les lui poser directement.

Un sentiment d'impuissance me saisis, alors que je prends conscience de la situation. Je me sens prisonnier de mon propre corps, incapable de s'exprimer comme je le souhaite. La sensation d'avoir un nœud au niveau de ma gorge est toujours présente, de plus en plus oppressante.

Par réflexe je porte la main à mon cou, essayant désespérément de masser la zone où se situe les cordes vocales, dans l'espoir vain que cela serve à quelque chose. Ma respiration s'accélère de plus en plus tandis que la panique me gagne. Malgré l'espoir que j'ai de reparler un jour, la peur est toujours tapie dans l'ombre. Observant la scène, Livaï retire délicatement ma main afin de poser la sienne a la place. Elle est chaude, douce, rassurante.

\- Si vraiment tu n'arrive plus à parler, ce que j'en doute fortement, ça ne m'empechera pas de t'aimer.

Je le dévisage, perplexe mais surtout surpris qu'il ai deviné une des questions que je me pose en ce moment même.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'on aura pas besoin d'en arriver là.

 _Je l'espère sincèrement._

La main posée sur mon cou se place derrière ma nuque, et nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau en un baiser. Un baiser que j'approfondis avec l'énergie que je retrouve progressivement, tandis qu'un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Je pourrais l'embrasser des heures sans me lasser. Prenant conscience de l'endroit ou nous sommes et me sentant observé, je m'écarte doucement de Livaï. Ce dernier se réfugie à nouveau contre mon cou, et je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma tempe.

Mon regard se tourne vers la vitre, pour apercevoir Hanji ainsi que Mike. Ces derniers semblent satisfait de nos retrouvailles. Évidemment, Hanji est la plus enthousiaste des deux. Je soupire silencieusement, soulagé de voir qu'ils vont bien malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

Néanmoins, repenser aux derniers événements réveille la culpabilité qui enserre mon cœur.

*Toc Toc Toc !*

Par réflexe j'entrouvre la bouche afin de répondre par un "Entrez", oubliant que je suis momentanément muet. Livaï grogne de mécontentement puis se redresse, non sans avoir déposé un baiser dans mon cou. Ce dernier picote agréablement ma peau.

Heureusement le médecin semble ne pas attendre de réponse, puisqu'il rentre presque immédiatement dans la pièce.

\- Ha vous êtes enfin réveillé Mr Jaeger ! Je me présente, je suis le docteur Kruger.

Il s'exprime d'une voix ferme, mais bienveillante. Je hoche la tête pour le saluer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Livaï s'éclaircit la voix afin de s'exprimer à ma place :

\- Eren n'arrive plus à parler.

\- C'est curieux… Nous allons pratiquer des examens. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerai vous poser des questions. Vous pourrez répondre par oui ou non de la tête. Cela vous convient ?

Je réponds positivement d'un hochement de tête. Livaï me rassure d'une pression de sa main qui est encore dans la mienne. J'inspire un bon coup, me préparant à l'interrogatoire du médecin.

\- Avez-vous ressenti une quelconque gêne en parlant ces derniers jours ?

J'hoche la tête sous le regard surpris de Livaï.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

 _Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète._

Je le contemple d'un air désolé avant de regarder à nouveau le médecin, lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Votre voix a-t-elle été beaucoup sollicitée ces derniers temps ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Entre les sessions de chant pour l'album en plus des nombreuses fois ou j'ai appelé Livaï en hurlant… Ma voix en a pris un sacré coup.

\- Vous pouviez parler avant votre évanouissement ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Livaï me fixe avec ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Sa main serre de plus en plus la mienne.

\- Un traumatisme a eu lieu avant votre perte de conscience n'est ce pas ?

J'hésite quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je finis par répondre par l'affirmative. A mes côtés Livaï blêmit de surprise, se demandant sûrement ce qui a pu se passer pendant qu'il n'était plus là.

Mon cerveau est en pleine ébullition. Des flashs me prennent d'assaut, me paralysant d'effroi. Entre la fatigue de ces derniers jours, l'émission, Livaï… Et pour finir, mon paternel.

 _Il ne mérite même plus que je l'appelle ainsi._

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole alors que je pense à lui. Le docteur Kruger regarde tour à tour les machines et moi même, l'air songeur.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. Je vais vous laisser seul quelques minutes, je vais faire en sorte qu'on prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour les examens. Reposez-vous en attendant.

Tandis que le docteur s'éloigne, les yeux gris de Livaï me prennent en otage. Devinant ce qu'il a en tête, je me recroqueville mentalement, essayant de trouver une parade à sa prochaine question.

\- Eren… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi Mike et Hanji toute à l'heure ? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans cet état ?

 _Si tu savais…_

J'ai envie de parler, de dire des mots qui expliqueront mon chagrin, demander son pardon... Mais tout est bloqué. Plus rien ne peut sortir.

" _Tu n'es qu'une erreur Eren"_

" _Tu me répugne"_

La voix suffisante de mon père répétant ces mots résonne comme un écho sans fin dans mon crâne. Je couvre aussitôt les oreilles de mes mains, dans une tentative désespérée de réduire au silence ces mots ignobles prononcés par la personne qui m'a engendré.

Mon cœur martèle ma poitrine de plus en plus fort, aussitôt trahi par l'électrocardiogramme par lequel je suis relié via des électrodes. Si je continue ainsi, je vais finir par alerter les médecins. Mon regard semble perdu au loin, dirigé vers la fenêtre. La seule chose que je peux voir d'ici est l'astre lunaire, apportant à la nuit noire une faible source de lumière.

\- Eren ?

Il tente d'attirer mon attention en caressant mon bras de ses doigts. Alors qu'il frôle l'endroit ou mon père m'a attrapé toute a l'heure, je sursaute et m'écarte vivement. La douleur est encore très présente, que ce soit physique ou mentale.

ce contact a pour effet d'ouvrir une vanne invisible, laissant tous les souvenirs me submerger alors que je voulais à tout prix les oublier. Une peur irrépressible me paralyse.

La peur d'avoir causé du tort au groupe, de ne plus pouvoir parler ni chanter, mais aussi d'être condamné aux yeux de tous comme mon paternel l'a fait.

 _Livaï a peut-être raison… C'est de ma faute si tout est arrivé. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, si je n'avais pas rejoint le groupe… Mon père n'aurait jamais cherché à faire du tort au groupe si je n'étais pas un membre._

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, emportant tout avec lui sur son passage. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

 _Tout est de ma faute._

Toutes mes pensées deviennent incohérentes tandis qu'elles tourbillonnent dans ma tête. J'essaye de crier ma détresse, mais ma bouche s'ouvre obstinément dans le vide. La terreur m'envahit, me dévore tout entier. Je suis dans ma bulle, inconscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

 _Et si Livaï ne voulait plus de moi, malgré ce qu'il m'a dit ?_

\- Eren !

Le ton de sa voix trahit la panique et l'impuissance qu'il ressent. Il me saisit par les épaules, me secouant légèrement au passage. Je sens qu'il prend beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas céder à la panique comme je l'ai fait.

\- Eren s'il te plait calme-toi…

De toutes mes forces, je tente de faire le vide dans ma tête. Livaï monte sur le lit pour me rejoindre et m'attire contre lui, ses bras fermes se resserrant sur moi. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffe tout entier. J'arrive a ressentir les battements de son propre cœur malgré le mien qui tambourine beaucoup trop fort contre ma cage thoracique. Je respire son odeur, et le soulagement qui m'envahit est tel qu'il me menace de l'engloutir, de me submerger comme une vague dans laquelle je serais heureux de me noyer.

\- Je me sens tellement impuissant tu sais...

Je m'autorise à lâcher prise, et ma tête se pose contre son épaule. Livaï me berce doucement, et je prend seulement conscience que nos cœurs commencent petit à petit à battre à l'unisson. Mon souffle devient plus régulier également. La crise semble passée...

 _Tu as pourtant réussi à m'apaiser._

\- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose Eren. Je t'ai abandonné, laissé seul. Si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un imbécile, tu n'aurais peut-être pas perdu ta voix. C'est de ma faute.

 _Je ne suis donc pas le seul a culpabiliser..._

\- C'est ton père n'est ce pas ?

Mon coeur rate un battement. J'hoche doucement la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative, surpris qu'il ai deviné..

\- Je vois. Quel enfoiré...

Ses yeux semblent lancer des éclairs. Il serre les poings, et je peux voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur le docteur Kruger, nous surprenant tous les deux..

\- Tout est prêt pour l'exam…. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je laisse le soin à Livaï de répondre, se détachant de moi non sans avoir gardé sa main dans la mienne. Instinctivement j'empoigne sa veste de mes doigts, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

\- J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et il a frôlé la grosse crise d'angoisse.

\- Je vois… J'aurais peut-être dû vous rassurer avant de partir. Mr Jaeger vous êtes probablement aphone. Mais sachez que l'aphonie est très souvent un état temporaire.

Je me retourne brusquement pour observer le médecin, les yeux écarquillés. Je digère lentement la nouvelle.

 _Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt cet imbécile ?_

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Vous nous auriez évité beaucoup de soucis !

Sa voix glaciale me fait frissonner, mais le médecin reste impassible.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse que les examens confirmeront. Mr Jeager a probablement été atteint de dysphonie ces derniers temps, ce qui explique sa difficulté à parler ainsi que sa voix rauque. L'aphonie peut suivre dans la plupart des cas, mais elle peut aussi être d'ordre psychologique. Votre voix reviendra d'ici quelques jours, mais tout dépendra de votre état mental.

Livaï et moi poussons instantanément un soupir de soulagement. Je vais peut-être pouvoir chanter à nouveau finalement…

\- Est ce qu'il pourra chanter à nouveau ?

Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage du docteur Kruger.

\- Je me disais bien vous avoir vu quelque part. Oui vous pourrez chanter à nouveau, mais il ne faudra pas trop forcer sur votre voix. il faut absolument la ménager le plus possible au début.

Nos regards se croisent, l'angoisse laissant place au soulagement. Le médecin nous a reconnu, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la possibilité de parler à nouveau.

\- On va vous emmener faire quelques examens. Après ces derniers vous aurez le choix de rester vous reposer ici ou de rentrer chez vous.

\- Et que conseillez-vous ?

\- Vu l'état de fatigue de votre compagnon, le mieux serait qu'il termine la nuit ici. Mais c'est à lui de voir.

\- Dans ce cas il restera ici.

Je proteste aussitôt en secouant la tête négativement. Moins je resterai à l'hôpital et mieux ça sera. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'atmosphère oppressante de ces derniers, y passer quelques heures sera une véritable torture.

\- Ne discute pas Eren, on fera ce qui est le mieux pour toi. N'oublie pas que je compte plus te lâcher maintenant.

Ses lèvres se posent rapidement sur les miennes , puis il me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Ses mots sonnent comme une promesse. Une promesse de d'amour infini, quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Alors que je contemple ses yeux remplis d'adoration et de culpabilité, je décide de ne plus me laisser abattre. Vivre sans voix même temporairement sera compliqué, mais je ne serai pas seul. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ferai en sorte de braver tous les obstacles.

 _On y arrivera ensemble._

* * *

 ** _POV Armin_**

Malgré l'heure très tardive, la capitale est toujours en pleine effervescence. La circulation est très ralentie, les voitures sont certainement composées de personnes rentrant d'une sortie quelconque. Je pousse un soupir d'agacement, les mains crispés sur le volant. La musique diffusée à la radio ne suffit pas à me distraire, ni calmer mon impatience grandissante.

La voix d'Hanji ne m'a pas du tout rassuré lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone. Cette soirée a tellement dû être terrible pour elle, ainsi que pour Mike, Livaï et Eren. Eux qui ont tellement fait d'efforts pour rester anonymes ces dernières années... Un frisson d'horreur parcours ma peau alors que je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je revois encore Eren paralysé par l'effroi, puis se mettre en colère contre la présentatrice. Hanji et Mike étaient trop sous le choc pour s'exprimer, tandis que Livaï était très agressif. Il y est allé un peu fort, mais je peux que le comprendre.

Prenant tardivement conscience qu'une personne traverse un passage piéton, je pile brusquement la voiture. Je maudis avec force la pauvre personne qui voulait simplement passer, avant de reprendre la route, mais aussi le fil de mes pensées.

Je me demande encore comment tout a pu basculer en quelques minutes. Tout allait bien, puis soudainement cette présentatrice a balancé les noms de tout le groupe. J'ai reconnu rapidement la maîtresse du père d'Eren, qu'il m'a montré une fois alors qu'on l'avait croisé. Étant un simple spectateur derrière la télévision, je n'ai rien pu faire sur le moment, a part regarder la scène rageusement, impuissant… J'ai aussi essayé de joindre Hanji et Eren, inlassablement.

 _J'espère que tu vas bien Eren._

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, je renforce la pression sur l'accélérateur pour foncer rapidement sur une voie dégagée, grillant un feu rouge au passage. L'hôpital est à mon soulagement enfin en vue. Je me gare rapidement sur une des rares place disponibles, puis quitte le véhicule pour rejoindre l'entrée. Une personne m'y attend, scrutant le parking à ma recherche.

\- Hanji !

Je l'appelle d'une voix forte, me moquant bien d'être entendu. Cette dernière se tourne vers l'origine de ma voix, son regard s'arrêtant sur ma silhouette. Elle s'élance aussitôt vers moi, et son corps rencontre le mien une fois la distance réduite. Sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, tandis que ses bras me serrent contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Je sais qu'on est devant l'hôpital où elle a perdu son ancien petit ami. Être ici doit-être une épreuve pour elle, en plus de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour No Name.

 _Mais… Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'hôpital ?_

\- Armin…

Je profite encore quelques secondes de notre étreinte, avant de m'écarter doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les siens sont brillants, et probablement chargés de larmes. Mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la révélation de ce soir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hésite quelques instants avant de me répondre, me jaugeant du regard, se demandant si je suis prêt à entendre ce qu'elle va dire.

\- C'est Eren…

\- Eren ?

Mon cœur rate un battement à l'évocation de mon meilleur ami.

\- Il… On l'a laissé seul quelques instants, puis Livaï l'a retrouvé au bord de l'inconscience. Par précaution nous avons prévenu les secours, et il a été emmené ici. A son réveil, il lui manquait quelque chose…

Mon corps est paralysé par l'effroi. Des larmes perlent sur les joues de ma petite amie, alors qu'elle s'exprime d'une voix tremblante :

\- Il a perdu sa voix, Armin…

\- Non !

 _Merde, non non non pas ça..._

La panique déferle dans mes veines, menaçant de m'emporter. Eren ne peut pas avoir perdu sa voix, c'est impossible. Le chant est trop important pour lui, il ne supporterai pas cette perte.

Avec nostalgie je repense aux cours de chants que nous avons pris tous les deux lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, car je n'avais aucun talent. Eren était le chouchou du professeur, qui lui prédisait un bel avenir dans ce domaine s'il s'en donnait les moyens.

Aujourd'hui il est le second chanteur de son groupe favoris. Il a réalisé son plus grand rêve, tout en trouvant l'amour. De mon côté je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir travailler avec lui dans l'ombre. Je ne suis pas envieux de sa carrière, je suis surtout heureux pour lui. J'ai aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux : un travail aux côtés d'Eren mais aussi d'Hanji, ma petite amie que j'aime plus que tout et qui me le rend bien.

Je connais Eren depuis presque toujours, je ne peux concevoir l'idée de ne plus jamais entendre sa voix.

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

\- Je suis tellement désolée Armin...

J'inspire profondément pour retrouver mon calme, du moins en apparence. Je ne veux pas inquiéter davantage Hanji en extériorisant mon angoisse.

Avec mes doigts j'entreprend de chasser les dernières larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, avant de l'embrasser. Nos mains s'entremêlent, tandis que nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers l'immense bâtiment.

Une fois l'entrée franchie, je laisse Hanji me guider jusqu'à la chambre de mon meilleur ami, détaillant tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais mis le pied dans un hôpital, et je trouve que celui-ci est loin d'être lugubre. L'atmosphère est en revanche très oppressante, et un sentiment de malaise s'est emparé de moi depuis que nous sommes entrés. Des médecins ainsi que des infirmières font des des allers et venus le long des couloirs que nous traversons.

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre d'Eren, on retrouve cette dernière vide. Seul Livaï est présent, adossé contre le mur, la tête baissée. Je lâche aussitôt la main d'Hanji pour le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le petit ami d'Eren redresse la tête, me laissant apercevoir ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

\- Il est en train de subir des examens.

Sa voix est neutre, quoique légèrement tremblante. On est très loin du Livaï qui apparaît souvent comme étant insensible et sûr de lui. Le voir ainsi est très déstabilisant.

\- Le médecin n'a pas d'hypothèses ?

\- Son aphonie est selon lui temporaire, mais il doit nous lui confirmer.

Mes épaules s'affaissent sous le soulagement.

\- Il a dit qu'elles étaient les causes de sa perte de voix ?

Ses orbes grises se détournent de moi pour contempler la chambre vide. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement sous la surprise, étonné de le voir aussi triste et vulnérable. Il semble ployer sous le poids de la culpabilité.

 _Qu'a t-il pu bien faire pour être dans cet état ?_

\- Que s'est-il passé Livaï ?

Le temps s'égraine lentement, tandis qu'il semble chercher ses mots. Entre temps Hanji nous rejoint, sa main cherchant la mienne pour la saisir. Nos regards se croisent, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire rassurant.

\- J'ai fais une immense connerie. Eren voulait m'aider et montrer qu'il était là pour moi, et je l'ai repoussé en l'accusant de choses horribles. Il s'est passé quelque chose dont j'ignore la nature… Mais je pense que c'est un traumatisme lié à son père. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, il était en train de s'effondrer sur le sol. il a perdu connaissance dans mes bras.

\- Comment tu as pu deviner que c'était son père ?

\- Ue intuition. Eren avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment avant l'interview. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait raison à ce point...

On sent au timbre que c'est une épreuve pour lui de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, mais j'ai déjà une meilleure idée de la situation.

 _Pauvre Eren..._

\- Aujourd'hui sa voix est devenue rauque, et il m'a caché qu'il avait sa voix fatiguée. De plus, il a accumulé beaucoup de fatigue avec notre album en préparation… Tout rentre en compte dans sa perte de voix.

\- Livaï…

\- Je m'étais promis de le protéger, et voila ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui… Je suis un monstre. J'ai osé lui reprocher tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'émission. Je lui ai même reproché notre rencontre, ainsi que notre couple… Il ne méritait pas ça.

Pris d'un élan d'audace, je me plante face à lui et le saisit par les épaules. Hanji semble surprise mais ne réagit pas, ayant probablement compris mon attention. Il tressaillit à ce contact, mais ne tente pas de se dégager. Ses yeux sont emplis de colère, dirigé contre lui-même. Grâce à mon meilleur ami, j'ai appris à connaître cet homme froid aux premiers abord, mais pourtant sensible. Mon regard prend en otage le sien, alors que je m'exprime d'une voix douce mais ferme :

\- Je connais Eren par cœur, et je sais qu'il doit en ce moment même culpabiliser autant que toi. C'est à vous-même que vous vous en voulez, pas à l'autre. ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre Livaï. Eren t'aime a un point dont tu ne peux t'imaginer, et je sais que c'est réciproque. C'est ce qui compte là, tout de suite. Eren va avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter cet épreuve. Même temporaire, son aphonie ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Pour avancer, il va falloir vous pardonner tous les deux. Ne laissez pas tous ces obstacles gâcher votre relation. Si son blocage est en partie psychologique, il aura plus que jamais besoin d'être épaulé. La musique a une place importante dans le cœur d'Eren, mais celle que tu occupe est bien plus importante.

Il écoute ma tirade sans m'interrompre, pour ensuite me toiser d'un air perplexe.

\- Tch, tu crois vraiment que je vais l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ? Ce n'est pas mon attention, loin de là. Je ne le lâcherai plus maintenant, je lui ai promis. Qu'il devienne aveugle, muet ou sourd, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Néanmoins… Merci de m'avoir remonté les bretelles Armin. J'en avais bien besoin.

Je le dévisage, surpris par sa soudaine gentillesse.

\- De rien ! Tu as as intérêt à prendre bien soin de lui !

 _Pour une fois que je n'ai pas d'arrière pensée … Quoique._

\- C'est mon attention.

Son air est grave et sérieux, mais il s'autorise pourtant un petit sourire, à peine perceptible.

 _Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir Eren, mais je suis persuadé que tu es entre de bonnes mains maintenant._

Une bruit de roulement venant du couloir attire brusquement notre attention. Une fois à notre hauteur je reconnais mon meilleur ami, allongé dans le lit. Il semble très fatigué, et dois avoir hâte de dormir. Une fois le lit placé dans sa chambre, le médecin lui dit quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce, pour se planter devant nous.

\- Je peux dorénavant vous confirmer mon hypothèse : Sa perte de voix est bien temporaire. je n'ai rien observé de grâve. Cependant retrouver sa voix peut prendre du temps, et ça sera surement difficile pour un chanteur comme lui. Elle peut revenir au bout de deux ou trois jours, comme une semaine.

Le soulagement m'envahit à nouveau, et je peux observer les traits de Livaï se détendre instantanément.

\- Tout dépendra de son repos, mais aussi de son mental. S'il ne retrouve pas sa voix rapidement, revenez me voir. En attendant je lui prescris beaucoup de repos, ainsi qu'un ménagement total de sa voix. Il ne doit rien faire qui est susceptible de le faire crier.

 _Je rêve ou son regard est lourd de sens ?_

Je contiens de toute mes forces mes pensées obscènes de yaoistes, mais le regard de Livaï montre qu'il a compris mes pensées. Ses joues sont légèrement empourprées.

\- Tch, tu n'es pas possible.

 _Je sais._

Il se tourne ensuite vers le médecin, non sans avoir repris son air impassible habituel :

\- Je prendrais soin de lui.

\- Sur ce je vous laisse. Il a besoin de repos, mais vous pouvez lui rendre visite. Essayez de ne pas rester longtemps.

J'acquiesce de concert avec Livaï. Entre temps Hanji me rejoint, accompagné de Mike et d'Erwin. Je hoche la tête pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, pour ensuite tourner le regard vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami.

Je fais mine de vouloir rendre visite à Eren seul, et ma petite amie doit faire pression sur Livaï pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je la remercie du regard, avant de l'embrasser. Je pose la main sur la poignée et j'inspire un grand coup, observant tout le petit groupe s'éloigner dans le couloir pour aller chercher un café. J'ouvre la porte avec prudence, pour constater qu'il ne dort pas.

\- Salut toi !

En retour mon meilleur ami me fait un grand sourire. Il semble sincèrement heureux de me voir. Je me dirige rapidement vers lit, et il me laisse une petite place pour que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je m'y installe avec précaution, afin d'éviter de le bousculer.

\- Tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur tu sais !

Il acquiesce, l'air penaud. je fouille la poche de ma veste, et en ressort mon téléphone que je lui tends :

\- Tiens, tu pourra me répondre par écrit via le téléphone si tu le souhaite.

Il saisit le téléphone avec des yeux emplis de reconnaissance.

\- "Merci Armin. Je suis soulagé de pouvoir m'exprimer par écrit, à défaut de pouvoir te répondre de vive voix"

\- Je sais que ma question est surement idiote, mais… Comment tu te sens ?

\- "Je tiens le coup"

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- "Il faut bien"

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, tentant de déceler un quelconque indice sur ses sentiments. Il peut être très doué pour cacher ce que qu'il ressent lorsqu'il le souhaite. heureusement que j'ai appris à reconnaître les signes.

\- "Arrête de me scruter comme si j'étais un livre !"

\- Pris sur le fait !

\- "Tu sais comment vont Hanji et Mike ?"

 _Du Eren tout craché._

\- Ils vont bien ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que vous allez tous remonter la pente. Tu sais…

Ma voix se brise :

\- J'aurais tant aimé être avec toi ce soir. Si j'avais su que les choses se seraient passées comme ça… J'aurais pu te soutenir, ainsi qu'Hanji. Je m'en veux vraiment.

\- "Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Armin"

\- Peut-être mai-

Les paroles qu'il est en train d'écrire frénétiquement me coupent dans mon élan :

\- "Si on se met tous à s'en vouloir, on ne s'en sortira jamais."

\- Rien n'est de ta faute pourtant Eren.

Il me toise quelques instants, avant de grimacer :

\- "Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Livaï et rejoint le groupe, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Si j'étais resté auprès de Livaï qui me repoussait plutôt que de partir, je n'aurais jamais…"

Il hésite quelques instants avant de terminer sa phrase :

\- "Croisé mon père. Je n'aurais jamais eu à entendre toutes ces choses qu'il a dites"

Ses mains tremblent, suivi du reste de son corps. Je pose doucement ma main sur son bras pour le réconforter, ce qui a effet de le faire sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé.

\- .Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Eren.

 _Je serais toujours là pour toi._

En temps normal, il aurait fait le fier en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se confier, pour finalement céder sous mes suppliques. En cet instant, nous sommes loin de partager un moment de confidences sur nos relations amoureuses.

\- "Il a dit…"

Un frisson d'horreur remonte l'échine alors que je lis les mots abominables que mon meilleur ami est en train d'écrire. Comment un père peut-il dire ça à son fils ? Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter tel qu'il l'est ? Quelle personne abominable...

Je meurs d'envie de lui répondre quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquent.

\- "Tu sais tout. Entre les révélations sur No Name, le rejet et les reproches de Livaï, les mots de mon père… Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je n'en pouvais plus… C'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti ma voix partir. Au début je pensais que c'était le choc, mais apparemment je suis aphone."

\- Eren tu vas retrouver ta voix et chanter à nouveau sur scène. Livaï ne pensais pas ce qu'il a dit.

\- "Je le sais. Ce que j'ignore, c'est si j'aurais le courage d'affronter des fans qui auront les même propos que… Celui qui m'a engendré"

\- Il y a des homophobes partout malheureusement. Mais les vrais fan vous apprécieront pour votre musique, et non votre orientation sexuelle. Et puis si ça les dérange tant pis pour eux ! Je suis persuadé que le reste du groupe pense la même chose. Rien ne doit vous empêcher de faire ce que vous aimez, pas même les révélations de cette garce.

Il se contente d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Ses yeux verts contemple le couloir derrière la vitre, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son petit ami. Un coup d'oeil me permet de constater qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Je reprends avec fermeté :

\- No Name a subi un coup dur aujourd'hui. Ton couple en a aussi pris un sacré coup… Mais vous êtes fort, et bien entourés. Vous allez réussir à surmonter tout ça. S'il faut que je te donne des coups de pied aux fesses pour te motiver je le ferai, compte sur moi !

Les traits de son visage sont tristes, mais je peux apercevoir une lueur de détermination dans son regard. Ses poings sont serrés, agrippés aux draps.

Le Eren que je connais n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Lorsqu'il a un objectif, il se bat jusqu'au bout pour y arriver. C'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu réaliser son rêve.

Il va lui falloir du temps pour se reconstruire, mais il y arrivera. Je sais qu'il donnera tout ce qu'il a, pour sa passion et ceux qu'il aime.

\- "Tu as tout à fait raison, je vais me battre. Je ne laisserai plus personne m'atteindre comme je l'ai fait. Je deviendrais fort… Pour No Name, Livaï et toi. Tu as vraiment le don pour me galvaniser tu sais. Merci Armin."

\- Tu aurai fait la même chose pour moi.

\- "Peut-être pas avec le même tact"

\- C'est vrai.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Aussitôt l'atmosphère devient moins pesante, plus chaleureuse. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et nous restons ainsi quelques instants dans le calme. Le temps ou nous étions de simples lycéens sans histoires qui jouaient ensemble dans ma cave aménagé en studio me semble tellement loin. En quelques mois nous avons grandit, mûrit et trouver de nouvelles priorités. Malgré tout, nous sommes toujours meilleurs amis, et je sais qu'on fera tout pour que ça continue ainsi.

Soudain une silhouette derrière la vitre attire mon attention. Livaï vient d'arriver, aussitôt suivi de ma petite amie, Mike et Erwin.

Allant partir pour leur laisser la place, j'enlève le bras que j'avais placé autour des épaules de mon meilleur ami.

\- Je vais te laisser, tu as encore de la visite. Garde mon téléphone si tu veux, je le récupérerai demain. D'ici là on trouvera un autre moyen de communiquer.

\- "Merci Armin, pour tout."

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, tandis que je presse ma main posée sur son bras.

Je m'éloigne en direction de la porte, non sans avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Il répond par un simple hochement de tête, mais son sourire me montre à quel point il va mieux. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il a retrouvé son esprit combatif.

 _Tout va bien se passer maintenant._

Dans cet état d'esprit, mon meilleur ami peut déplacer des montagnes. On a tous des moments de faiblesses, mais ce sont ces moments qui nous rendent plus forts.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, des yeux gris intenses me transpercent. La même détermination brûlante de se battre brille dans son regard. Cette lueur me conforte sur une chose :

 _Ils sont décidément fait pour être ensemble._

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Alors que le blondinet s'est enfin décidé à sortir de la chambre, je laisse Hanji, Mike et Erwin prendre la relève. Je me laisse aller contre le mur face à la vitre, les bras croisés, mes yeux ne quittant pas mon compagnon une seule seconde. Il semble aller beaucoup mieux depuis toute à l'heure, ce qui me réconforte au plus haut point.

\- Oi Armin.

Ses yeux bleus rivés vers la chambre se tournent vers moi, interrogateur.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as pu apprendre quelque chose sur son père ?

Il ne répond pas, soudainement absorbé par la contemplation du sol. Je soupire d'agacement, mes doigts pianotant sur mes bras.

\- Je lui ai prêté mon téléphone, et il a pu me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

 _C'est une très bonne question._

Une part de moi souhaite connaître la vérité tout de suite, sachant qu'il y a de fortes possibilités pour que j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je veux savoir ce que cette ordure a dit, mais aussi lui faire payer. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire.

 _Eren a besoin de moi._

Mon regard se rive à nouveau vers mon compagnon, qui tente de se dégager d'une étreinte forcée d'Hanji. Mike est en train d'essayer de canaliser ses ardeurs, mais sans succès. Erwin quand à lui observe la scène, attendri et amusé par la situation.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me l'expliquer demain.

Il semble surpris que je ne cherche pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Je sens son regard dans mon dos, alors que j'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Eren :

\- Oi la binoclarde, tu va le laisser tranquille oui ?

Eren semble accueillir ma venue avec soulagement, tandis qu'il se débat encore contre ma meilleure amie. Je pourrais presque l'entendre soupirer d'exaspération. Ses yeux brillent d'un nouvel éclat depuis que je suis apparu sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Mais Lili, Eren a besoin d'un cal-

\- Laisse le chérie, Livaï se fera une joie de lui en donner un lui-même.

Je n'avais pas fait attention au blondinet, qui m'avait finalement suivi. Hanji s'écarte vivement d'Eren pour frapper dans ses mains. Elle semble soudainement déborder d'enthousiasme.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! On peut vous prendre en photo ?

Le couple de yaoiste me regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Eren secoue la tête frénétiquement pour signaler son désaccord, mais je vois bien qu'il est amusé par la situation. Je ne pu retenir un sourire face à ce spectacle, a la fois ébahis et heureux de voir tout le monde ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je sais que derrière ces sourires se cache une blessure. Chacun d'entre nous gardera des séquelles, même minimes. En cet instant, c'est pourtant comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai encore du mal à croire que quelques heures seulement se sont écoulés depuis l'émission.

Ce moment simple et léger montre qu'après la pluie survient toujours le beau temps. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais je peux déjà entrapercevoir un mince rayon de lumière traversant les nuages épais au dessus de nous.

La voix ferme de Mike me sort de mes pensées :

\- Aller les gars laissons les deux tourtereaux ensemble !

\- A demain Reren, repose toi bien !

Tout le monde fini par céder et nous saluer. Je les regarde s'éloigner, et la porte finit par se fermer derrière eux. Ils font quelques signes de la main, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je rejoins aussitôt Eren, qui m'accueil avec le sourire.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux.

Il hoche la tête et m'attire doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Je ferme les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes brûlantes qui menacent de se déverser. Des larmes de soulagement, mais aussi de chagrin et de culpabilité. Son souffle, léger comme une plume sur ma joue, embrasse ma peau telle une flamme. Nos lèvres se réunissent en un baiser doux et chaste, qui devient rapidement plus fougueux. Malheureusement le manque d'air nous sépare, et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle.

Pendant ce temps Eren se contente de m'observer, d'absorber chaque recoins de mon visage, s'attardant sur les joues, les lèvres puis les yeux. Son regard brillant de combativité et d'amour semble emplis de promesses.

Il me fait finalement une place pour que je puisse m'installer à côté de lui. Je me laisse aller contre le lit, et il se jette aussitôt dans mes bras, la tête contre mon cou. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre ma peau. Mes doigts caressent distraitement ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu au passage.

Je devrais rentrer à l'hôtel pour le laisser se reposer, mais les forces me manquent.

La simple idée de me réveiller demain matin sans voir son visage fait naître en moi une bouffée de panique et enserre mon cœur d'un étau glacé.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux, je murmure à son oreille :

\- Je reste avec toi cette nuit Eren.

Seul un souffle régulier me répond. Déduisant qu'il s'est endormi, je dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, puis entoure son corps de mes bras. Mon regard vagabonde vers la fenêtre, ou je peux apercevoir l'astre lunaire briller dans la nuit noire. L'orage semble définitivement passé, laissant place à une nuit calme.

 _Je ne verrai plus l'orage de la même manière maintenant._

J'ai l'esprit qui tourne à plein régime, et les pensées qui s'y bousculent m'empêchent de me m'endormir. Je tente de toutes mes forces de faire le vide dans ma tête, réglant ma respiration sur la siennes. Je me laisse bercer par le rythme de nos souffles, tout en resserrant la prise sur Eren. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'apaise, et je peux sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le sommeil commence petit à petit à me gagner, alourdissant mes paupières de plus en plus.

Demain nous allons devoir rentrer chez nous et faire face à la réalité de la situation. Je ne sais pas ou tout ceci va nous mener, ni ce que nous allons devenir, mais je n'ai pas peur.

 _Tant que tu restera à mes côtés, je pourrais tout surmonter._

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre avec la réponse tant attendue : l'aphonie d'Eren est effectivement temporaire !**

 **Evidemment** **je garde pour moi la durée :)**

 **Ce chapitre est assez long (en même temps j'ai introduits 3 pov cette fois-ci), mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Reality

**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

Pour tes hypothèses, sache que tu sauras bientôt si tu as eu raison ou non ;) D'ici deux chapitres je dirais, je ne suis pas encore sûre.

Armin et Hanji sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux :)

Mais non je ne suis pas sadique à ce point voyons ! Je ne compte pas trop faire traîner les choses dans le temps. Un mois ça fait beaucoup quand même x)

La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

Ouiiii j'aime Gravitation ! C'est mon tout premier yaoi, et il a une place très importante dans mon cœur. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert une chanson dont je ne me lasse pas d'écouter : Shining Collection *-*

Oh je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ai envoyé des nouvelles reviews détaillées ! J'avoue que ça m'avait beaucoup manqué, je suis contente de les retrouver le temps des vacances !

Mobile suit gundam tekketsu no orphans est un anime que je dois absolument regarder ! J'en ai tellement en ce moment, ça devient inquiétant :o D'ailleurs tu connais Gundam Seed ? Il me semble que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour Ignited et Vesitge, qui font parti de mes opening favoris. De plus j'adore TM Revolution :)

Pour en revenir à Tekketsu no Orphans, j'aime beaucoup cet opening, qui a l'air de bien résumer la situation effectivement ! J'ai encore plus hâte de le regarder du coup.

ll me semble que tu m'avais parlé de Black Clover il y a quelques temps, et j'ai pensé à toi en voyant que l'adaptation en anime était sortie :) Je me procure les épisodes au fur et à mesure pour regarder plus tard.

Pour le format fait ce que tu préfère, je ne suis pas difficile !

Ah Fate Zero ! Je n'ai regardé que le premier épisode pour l'instant (mais je connais un peu l'histoire), il faut vraiment que je regarde la suite. Cet ending est tellement magnifique, j'adore ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de l'écouter en t'écrivant. La musique est touchante, émouvante… J'aime j'aime j'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus en fait ^^

Merci infiniment pour tes reviews détaillées :3

Bisous, câlin et à bientôt !

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

La voix douce de Livaï résonne dans le couloir désert :

\- Enfin chez nous.

Je contemple avec bonheur la porte d'entrée de notre chez nous, sur laquelle est fixée une plaque avec nos deux noms. Je pousse un long soupir, soulagé d'être enfin rentré à l'appartement. Une fois la porte déverrouillée par Livaï je franchis le seuil, avec l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis des jours. Aussitôt l'atmosphère calme m'enveloppe. L'odeur de propre est toujours présente, mais aussi rassurante. Je peux sentir la présence de mon petit ami dans mon dos alors que je m'aventure dans le vestibule, jusqu'au salon. Mon regard embrasse la pièce, jusqu'à se poser sur ma guitare, négligemment laissée contre le canapé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se place à mes côtés, un de ses bras enlaçant ma taille, tandis que je suis toujours dans la contemplation de l'instrument qui m'accompagne depuis plusieurs années. A défaut de pouvoir chanter, je peux toujours gratter quelques notes et me laisser emporter par sa mélodie. Cette perspective me rassure grandement.

Je prend la main de Livaï avant de lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, mon regard plongé dans le sien. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

 _Oui, tout va bien._

Je me suis promis de tout faire pour ne pas m'effondrer, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Maintenant qu'on est chez nous, loin de la capitale et de l'hôpital, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je sais que des épreuves nous attendent, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Je compte bien profiter du temps de repos forcé que l'on m'a octroyé, en passant le plus de temps possible avec Livaï.

Ce dernier me toise avec un air perplexe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses orbes grises brillent d'une lueur intense, me donnant envie d'y plonger de de m'y noyer. Ne tenant plus devant sa moue irrésistible, je pose une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi, afin de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur. En réponse il empoigne ma chevelure, plaçant son autre main sur ma hanche. Le temps s'égraine au ralenti, tandis notre baiser est de plus en plus intense. Je remarque que ma poigne se resserre de plus en plus sur sa chemise, et je me force à détendre les doigts.

On finit par prendre de la distance, afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je détourne la tête, le souffle tellement court que la gorge me brûle à chaque inspiration.

Livaï pousse un profond soupir ou se mêle la frustration.

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose à boire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je hoche la tête positivement, lui laissant le soin de choisir pour moi. Après tout, il me connaît que trop bien maintenant.

Tandis qu'il part en direction de la cuisine, je traverse le salon en quelques enjambées pour finalement me laisser choir dans le canapé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre du regard, ainsi que d'admirer son corps de rêve, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu profites bien de la vue ?

 _Plus que jamais._

Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus maintenant que je sais qu'il a sentit mon regard sur lui. Si je pouvais m'exprimer de vive voix, j'aurais surement cherché à le provoquer… On serait peut-être dans le canapé, ou alors notre lit, en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. A la place je peux communiquer que par écrit, ce qui fait instantanément perdre le côté spontané…

Je secoue mentalement la tête afin de ne plus penser à mon handicap. Après tout il n'est que temporaire, et une fois ma voix retrouvée on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. Au loin dans la cuisine je peux entendre la bouilloire siffler, signe que Livaï se prépare surement un thé.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, je saisi ma guitare et entreprend de l'accorder. N'ayant pas de mélodie en tête, je laisse mon cœur s'exprimer et les notes s'enchaînent toute seule. Mes doigts parcourent les cordes avec fluidité, et je me laisse emporté par la musique douce, mais triste que je suis en train de produire. Mes yeux sont fermés, et j'ai la sensation d'être transporté dans un autre monde. Elle résume parfaitement mon état d'esprit, qui tranche avec le masque que je me suis créer pour ne pas inquiéter Livaï.

Un bruit de verre posé sur la table basse me fait comprendre que ce dernier est revenu avec la boisson. Le parfum caractéristique du thé préféré de mon petit ami embaume la pièce. Je continue cependant de jouer, et je sens la place à côté de moi s'affaisser légèrement sous son poids. Je sais qu'il apprécie autant que moi ce genre de moments, et qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir à m'écouter jouer. Un silence absolu règne dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le son de mon instrument.

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai commencé, mais je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais continuer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ma tête se vide au fil des notes, et je sens la main chaude de Livaï se poser sur ma cuisse. Je ne le regarde pas, mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pince une dernière fois les cordes, laissant les dernières notes s'égrainer dans l'air. J'expire longuement, comme si j'avais retenue ma respiration tout le long de mon solo improvisé.

Lorsque je me tourne vers Livaï, ce dernier esquisse un petit sourire.

\- C'était magnifique Eren.

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas conscience de la qualité de mon improvisation.

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Tu joue aussi bien que tu chante, ne doute pas là dessus.

Sa voix est douce, mais ferme. Une flamme brille dans ses yeux, tellement intense qu'elle est capable de me consumer tout entier. Je détourne aussitôt le regard pour m'absorber dans la dégustation de mon soda. La boisson est plus que bienvenue, avec ma gorge devenue soudainement sèche.

Mon petit ami finit par se rapprocher de moi, afin d'appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me cale contre la sienne, profitant ce moment de bonheur que rien ne peut troubler.

C'est ce moment que choisis le téléphone de Livaï pour sonner.

Ce dernier grogne de frustration, tout en regardant qui est la personne osant troubler notre tranquillité.

-Tch, c'est Erwin. Je rappellerai plus tard.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Nous reprenons la même position que toute à l'heure, mais je passe cette fois-ci mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je me laisse bercer par le silence qui nous englobe, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ne rien faire, mise à part profiter de la présence de l'autre, me convient parfaitement après les événements que nous avons vécu.

Le téléphone de Livaï sonne à nouveau, pour notre plus grand malheur. La sonnerie semble plus forte, insistante.

\- Bordel de merde…

C'est un Livaï furibond qui saisit l'objet maudit afin de décrocher :

\- Quoi ?

En cet instant Je plains sincèrement Erwin. Malgré notre proximité, je n'arrive pas à entendre ce que peut bien vouloir notre "patron". Il s'écarte rapidement de moi, comme si un insecte l'avait piqué. Son visage s'assombrit instantanément.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Je te rappelle qu'Eren a besoin de repos !

 _Oh Oh._

Quelque soit la demande d'Erwin, elle risque de ne pas me plaire. Je sens le sang marteler dans mes tempes, et j'ai l'estomac sans dessus dessous.

\- On ne peut pas reporter ça à demain plutôt ?

\- ….

Il raccroche rageusement le téléphone, non sans avoir d'abord prononcé quelques noms d'oiseaux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ramenant en arrière, tout en poussant un soupir agacé. Ses mâchoires sont serrées, l'orage couve dans ses yeux et sa colère est palpable.

La réponse n'a pas l'air de lui avoir convenu… Il contemple quelques secondes l'appareil, inspire un grand coup avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- Il veut qu'on passe toute à l'heure au studio, afin de discuter des derniers événements. Il pense que plus vite on prévoit un plan d'attaque et mieux ça sera. Il n'a peut-être pas tord…

 _Mais tu en a pas du tout envie._

 _-_ Avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et la perte de ta voix, j'en ai presque oublié que notre identité est découverte.

Sa voix est presque un murmure. Il prend soin d'éviter mon regard, préférant fixer le ciel à travers une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce.

 _Moi aussi._

Nous sommes à peines rentrés qu'il va falloir se confronter aux conséquences de l'émission télévisée. Lui tout comme moi n'avons pas envie d'affronter cette réalité, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas fuir éternellement.

Soudain je suis en colère car je ne supporte pas d'entendre la réalité. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus penser à tout cela maintenant ni réfléchir à ce que ça implique. Je refuse que le monde extérieur nous condamne et détruit la réputation du groupe, mais aussi notre couple.

Quel brusque retour à la réalité, alors que nous étions si bien i peine cinq minutes… c'était comme si plus rien n'existait.

\- Fais chier !

Sa voix forte, contrastant avec le murmure de toute à l'heure, me fait sursauter. Sa colère est plus que palpable en cet instant. Ses poings sont serrés, je peux voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il détourne les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration pour maîtriser sa colère.

Cette rage me fait prendre conscience qu'il est la personne la plus marqué par cette révélation… Tout est probablement en lien avec ce passé qu'il cache. Mon cerveau ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer les pire scénarios possibles, mais n'ayant aucun indice, je suis libre d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

 _Que caches-tu Livaï ?_

J'esquisse un mouvement pour l'attirer vers moi, mais il me repousse aussitôt, se levant pour aller dans la direction de la cuisine. Je le suis, le coeur battant et l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, toute trace de colère disparue.

 _Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler ?_

Mon petit ami fait les cents pas dans cette dernière. Il ressemble à une machine démontée, on dirait qu'il nage en pleine confusion. Il ne s'arrête pas lorsqu'il m'aperçoit sur le seuil.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère… Rien n'est contre toi. Au contraire, je voulais vraiment te mettre en dehors de tout ça le temps que tu te remette.

 _Je sais._

J'ai l'impression qu'il tremble, et quand je tends le bras pour le toucher il recule vivement, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Sa souffrance, sa colère et son ressentiment sont palpables et saturent l'air de la cuisine. Il continue d'arpenter la cuisine de long en large, comme si ce mouvement l'empêchait de s'effondrer.

\- Mais une part de moi ne veut pas affronter cette réalité pour une toute autre raison...

 _Calme-toi..._

Il me tourne le dos, et j'en profite pour le saisir par la taille afin de le serrer contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Cette fois-ci il se laisse faire, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il laisse même aller sa tête contre moi. Je perçois nettement la tension de ses muscles sous mes doigts qui se détendent peu à peu. Un long silence règne dans la cuisine, seulement troublé par nos cœurs qui battent trop fort.

\- Le fameux jour approche Eren…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne ou il veut en venir. Je m'efforce de réprimer un frisson, en vain.

 _Prend le temps qu'il te faudra._

Soudain il me pousse contre le mur pour se presser contre moi. Mon aphonie m'empêche de pousser une plainte de surprise. Il respire déjà fort, mais je l'entend à peine, tant mes oreilles bourdonnent sous l'afflux soudain de sang. Il empoigne ma chevelure d'une main ferme et passe l'autre sous mon haut. Je ferme les yeux quand sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Je noue les bras autour de sa taille, même si mon instinct me crie de le repousser.

 _Livaï..._

Le poids de son corps me cloue au mur et, de ses doigts il explore mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches, puis remonte pour s'emparer d'un bout de chair. Ses doigts laissent des traînées brûlantes partout ou il me touche. Je sursaute lorsqu'une de ses mains frôle mon entrejambe. Mon sang bouillonne, la chaleur monte… Mon propre corps me trahit et veut céder au plaisir contre ma volonté.

 _Je ne veux pas…_

Mon corps s'embrase rapidement et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ce qui ralenti ma prise de conscience. Ses lèvres se baladent sur mon cou, jusqu'à effleurer ma clavicule. Ces baisers ne ressemblent pas à ce que nous avons partagé jusqu'ici. Je sens toujours son amour pour moi, son désir, mais cette fois-ci je ressens aussi sa colère et sa peur.

 _Arrête Livaï, ce que tu fais ne résout rien._

Je détourne la tête, détache mes lèvres des siennes, ce qui ne suffit pas à le faire reculer. Il a une main posée sur ma nuque et, de son pouce, il me relève le menton pour m'embrasser la gorge et laisser des traînées de baisers chauds sur ma peau. Mon estomac est pris de soubresauts et je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Une de ses mains parcourent mon torse, descendant inexorablement vers mon entrejambe. L'air semble vibrer de chaleur tout autour de nous.

 _Je ne veux rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma voix…_

Je tente de crier un "stop", mais ma voix me fait à nouveau défaut. Chaque contact de Livaï m'électrise, et je sens qu'on arrivera bientôt à un point de non retour si je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Mon corps veut absolument répondre à toutes ses caresses, mais mon cerveau refuse de faire quoique ce soit dans ces circonstances. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour alors que je ressens la colère dans la moindre de ses gestes. Je ne veux pas lui servir à faire passer sa frustration… Et surtout je ne veux rien faire sans ma voix pour exprimer mon désir et mon plaisir.

 _Stop !_

Avec une grande force de volonté, j'arrive à le faire reculer alors qu'il allait enlever mon pantalon. Il tente de revenir à la charge, mais je le saisis par les épaules, et lui fait comprendre que je ne veux pas faire ça.

Aussitôt il s'interrompt, scrutant mon regard pour tenter de lire dans mon âme. Il appuie le front contre le mur, à côté de ma tête, le torse soulevé par une respiration saccadée. Je ferme les yeux et peine à recouvrer la maîtrise de mon souffle. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, cherchant à s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique.

Livaï souffle un coup.

\- Pardon…

Lentement il se dégage. Sa voix est tremblante, et ses yeux regardent tour à tour ses mains et ma personne. Ses orbes grises s'écarquillent alors qu'il semble enfin se rendre compte de la portée de ses gestes.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

 _Je sais._

Je rouvre les yeux et nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il préfère détourner le regard, comme s'il me fuyait. La culpabilité accumulée ces derniers jours est inscrite dans ses yeux, comme un voile les assombrissant un peu plus au fil des heures. Un silence atroce s'installe entre nous, dont je suis incapable de briser, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Tout à coup l'air entre nous se fait irrespirable et la pression sur ma poitrine insoutenable. Mes poumons réclament plus d'air, mais je n'arrive pas à en inspirer assez pour calmer le feu dans ma cage thoracique.

\- Je vais prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un petit pincement au cœur. Je brûle d'envie de le rejoindre, mais je ne bouge pas, respectant son besoin de solitude. Je m'appuie contre le mur sur lequel il s'est aussi appuyé, tentant de me calmer. Au fil des secondes ma respiration est de moins en moins saccadée, pour finir par redevenir normale.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interpelle, et je me mets en quête de celui-ci. Je le retrouve finalement dans notre chambre, l'endroit ou je l'ai laissé avant de partir à la capitale. Une fois l'appareil entre mes mains, je blêmis en découvrant un nombre incalculable de notifications. Des appels manqués, des sms, des messages vocaux… Tous mes amis ont laissé quelque chose : Mikasa, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Marco, même Ymir, Jean et Annie. Tout le monde a dû avoir vent de de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. La nouvelle doit déjà faire le tour sur la toile ainsi qu'à la télévision… Et je ne préfère pas imaginer les titres des magazines.

Je prends le temps de consulter une partie de tout ce que j'ai reçu, envoyant un petit mot à tout le monde. Je viens seulement de rendre compte que la majorité des notifications viennent de ma mère.

 _Merde, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude…_

Ma messagerie s'efface pour laisser place à l'écran d'appel, aussitôt précédé d'une sonnerie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ma mère qui tente une nouvelle fois de me joindre. Le téléphone continue de sonner inlassablement, et je me contente simplement de le regarder. De toute manière que puis-je faire ? Je suis dans l'incapacité de parler, je ne peux donc pas lui répondre...

Au bout d'un moment, le téléphone fini par s'arrêter. Un soupçon de culpabilité m'envahit, alors que la messagerie vocale me signale que j'ai reçu un nouveau message. Je pose fébrilement mon téléphone à l'oreille pour écouter ce que m'a laissé ma mère, tout en me mordillant la lèvre :

"Eren Jaeger tu es prié de répondre au téléphone !"

Je sursaute et m'écarte mon téléphone, surpris par le ton employé par ma mère. Elle semble réellement en colère et au bord de la panique,

Le message n'est pas terminé, mais c'est le silence au bout du fil. J'arrive à entendre un soupir, puis le message reprend enfin :

"Mon chéri, je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi. Sachant que tu allais passer à la télévision j'ai regardé l'émission exprès pour te voir… Et j'ai assisté à toute la scène, j'ai vu ce qu'a fait cette horrible femme… Sache que je suis là si tu veux parler."

 _Je ne peux pas maman._

Sa voix douce tranche avec celle emplie de colère qu'elle a employé un peu plus tôt dans le message.

"S'il te plait envoie moi ne serais ce qu'un petit signe de ta part, même un sms. Je sais que tu es avec Livaï, et cette simple pensée me rassure. Cette épreuve sera peut-être difficile à surmonter pour vous deux, mais tant que vous êtes ensemble je sais que tout peut aller mieux. Je t'aime mon chéri, n'en doute jamais."

Une fois le message terminé, je raccroche, et fixe l'écran noir du téléphone, sans rien faire d'autre. La douceur, l'ouverture d'esprit, la gentillesse de ma mère, me fait irrémédiablement penser à mon père.

Comment puis-je avoir une mère aussi aimante et attentive alors que mon propre père est tout l'opposé ? Il ne s'est jamais vraiment comporté comme tel. Il est homophobe comme permis, il a tout tenté pour me gâcher la vie, en plus de celle du groupe avec la complicité de sa nouvelle femme. Je ne peux plus le considérer comme mon père, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Je dois accepter cette réalité, même si, comme de l'acide sur du métal, elle me corrode lentement de l'intérieur. Prenant seulement conscience que mes mains moites tremblent, je m'efforce de me calmer. Un goût métallique arrive jusqu'à ma bouche, et en posant mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je me rend compte que c'est du sang. Ma lèvre meurtrie par mes dents me picote, mais c'est supportable. Livaï ne sera franchement pas ravi de voir ça...

Penser à lui me rappelle une chose que je me suis promis : Je ne m'effondrerai plus à cause de mon père, ni même à cause des autres ou de ma voix absente. Je tiendrais le coup quoiqu'il arrive.

Alors que me dirige lentement vers le balcon duquel mon petit ami n'a pas bougé, je prend conscience que je me suis fixé un autre objectif :

Empêcher l'homme que j'aime de s'effondrer.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Je n'ai aucun idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis réfugié sur le balcon, et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en soucier. A la place je savoure la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau, tout en contemplant les rayons qui dansent dans les feuilles, à observer les branches qui remuent doucement sous le vent. Les quelques arbres présents sont une touche de verdure bienvenue au milieu de la ville grise et monotone.

J'aimerai rester ici sans bouger ni penser, afin d'oublier ce que je viens d'essayer de faire. J'allume aussitôt une nouvelle cigarette, comme si une simple dose de nicotine pouvait changer quoique ce soit alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Je prend distraitement une bouffée, pour ensuite expirer longuement la fumée.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai voulu faire des choses contre la volonté d'Eren, juste pour soulager ma frustration. Un frisson d'effroi parcours mon échine à cette simple pensée. Je me suis laissé emporté par la colère, qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Mes épaules semble ployer sous la culpabilité qui a atteint son paroxysme, assombrissant mon coeur jour après jour, heure après heure.

 _Décidément, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi…_

Une source de chaleur agréable s'empare de ma main, et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'est la main d'Eren qui s'est posé sur la mienne. Nos mains s'entrelacent et nous restons ainsi quelque instant, le regard au loin, fixant le même point à l'horizon.

Une fois lassé de la vue, je jette un coup d'œil oblique vers mon compagnon, qui est toujours en pleine contemplation. Ses yeux se ferment pour savourer la caresse du vent sur sa peau. En cet instant il paraît encore plus jeune et insouciant. Le garçon que j'ai croisé un soir au parc me semble loin aujourd'hui.

Ces dernières semaines Eren a vécu beaucoup de choses, qu'il a surement jamais osé espérer. Malgré tout il a pourtant réussi à garder la tête sur les épaules, à rester lui-même.

 _Est-ce toujours le cas aujourd'hui, malgré les derniers événements ?_

\- Eren ?

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je prend conscience qu'il est toujours le même. L'aura qu'il dégage est rassurante, protectrice même. Il m'adresse un sourire dénué de ressentiments, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé toute à l'heure n'avait plus d'importance.

 _Ou alors as-tu revêtu un masque, comme je le fais souvent ?_

Soudain il m'attire vers lui pour fusionner nos lèvres. A cet instant j'ai l'impression que la douleur, la culpabilité, et la peur que je porte en moi s'évaporent, et bientôt seuls le goût de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue, la caresse de ses mains accaparent mes pensées et mes sens. Je m'efforce de demeurer calme quand il m'étreint le visage, le souffle court. J'ai envie de palper la moindre parcelle de son corps, mais je me fais violence pour ne pas le brusquer. Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus ardemment au point que c'en est douloureux.

On finit par s'écarter de l'autre, le souffle court. Son regard est à la fois triste et désolé. Il cherche à s'excuser, à sa manière. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas faire plus pour l'instant, et je l'accepte.

\- Ce n'est rien Eren.

Il incline tout à coup la tête sur le côté et hausse un sourcil, surpris que j'arrive à le comprendre malgré son aphonie. Il m'adresse finalement un sourire empreint de mélancolie.

\- On aura tout le temps de nous rattraper plus tard non ?

Il approuve au bout de quelques secondes par un hochement de tête, et nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit lorsqu'il enveloppe mon corps de ses bras. Un soudain goût métallique me fait reculer vivement, comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique. En contemplant son visage, j'aperçois que le sang vient de sa lèvre.

\- Tch, qu'est ce que tu t'es fais ?

Il pose sur moi un regard surpris. Soit il ne sait pas de quoi je parle, ou alors il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ta lèvre Eren. Tu saigne.

Ses lèvres se forment pour former un "oh" silencieux. Il l'a surement mordillée durant le temps ou je suis resté sur le balcon… Je lui décoche un regard désapprobateur, mais il l'évite soigneusement

 _Pourquoi lorsque je ne suis pas là, même quelques minutes, il t'arrive quelque chose ?_

Je pousse un long soupir, avant de l'entraîner par la main à l'intérieur, en direction de l'armoire a pharmacie.

\- Je vais te désinfecter ça.

Eren regarde tour à tour le désinfectant et moi-même tout en haussant les épaules. Il tressaillit de douleur lorsque je pose le coton imbibé de produit sur les lèvres, cherchant même à se dégager. Malheureusement pour lui, je le retiens par le menton.

\- Tch, arrête de faire le gamin. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'ai infligé ça tout seul.

Pourtant malgré mon agacement, ce simple spectacle me fait sourire. Ses yeux interrogateurs tentent de lire dans les miens pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ce qui m'amuse d'autant plus

 _Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon gamin._

* * *

L'ascenseur nous menant au dernier étage semble prendre des heures à monter. Eren est adossé contre une paroi, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il semble relativement détendu, ce qui contraste avec mes propres sentiments. Je pousse un long soupir, essayant de me préparer mentalement à ce qu'il nous attend. Un coup d'oeil vers l'indicateur des étages me montre qu'on est bientôt au sommet de l'immeuble.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, je réduis la courte distance entre nous pour embrasser mon compagnon. Ce dernier accueille mes lèvres avec joie, cherchant même à approfondir notre baiser. Il devient rapidement fiévreux, et la température augmente rapidement dans l'ascenseur exiguë. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, ne me rendant pas compte que nous étions finalement arrivé, et que la porte s'était ouverte.

 **Hanji :** Ah ça y est vous êtes enfin là les gars ! Ooooooooooh mais je vois que j'arrive au bon moment ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je sais me faire discrète !

Je m'écarte à regret de l'étreinte de mon compagnon, lançant un regard consterné à ma meilleure amie.

 **Moi :** Tu veux que je te passe mon téléphone pour filmer tant qu'a faire ?

 **Hanji :** Oh mais puisque tu le propose si gentiment, je n'ai pas pris le mien !

Son regard est brillant d'excitation. Il y a pas à dire, Armin et elle se sont vraiment bien trouvés. Elle peut vraiment être usante lorsqu'elle s'y met.

 **Moi :** Tu n'es pas possible…

A mes côtés Eren sourit, amusé par notre échange. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, et nos mains s'entrelacent. Il pose sur moi un regard empli d'amour, avec une petite lueur d'amusement.

 **Hanji :** KAWA- Aïe !

Mike surgit de nulle part avec ses fameuses baguettes anti-yaoistes. J'accueille son intervention avec soulagement :

 **Moi :** Merci Mike.

Il jongle quelques instants avec ses baguettes, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Mike :** A ton service Livaï.

 **Hanji :** Mais ça fait maaaaaaaal !

 **Moi :** C'est le but la binoclarde.

 **Hanji :** Mike tu n'es vraiment pas gentil !

 **Mike :** Je sais.

Cette scène me montre que malgré les derniers événements, Mike et Hanji arrivent à rester eux-même. Cette crise de yaoiste était dans un sens bienvenue, mais il faut surtout pas que je l'avoue à cette folle qu'est ma meilleure amie.

 **Moi :** Bon y va ? Je suppose qu'Erwin nous attend.

 **Erwin :** Je confirme !

On se tourne tous comme un seul homme en direction d'Erwin, qui nous a rejoint discrètement.

 **Hanji :** Erwiiiiiiin ! Dit tu ne veux pas embrasser Mike là, tout de suite ?

 **Erwin :** Cette proposition est très alléchante, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire devant une yaoiste comme toi.

 **Mike :** Exactement.

 **Hanji :** Pfffff...

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, nous nous installons tous autour de ce dernier. Je voulais initialement rester debout un peu plus loin, mais le regard suppliant d'Eren m'en a fait décider autrement.

 **Erwin :** Bon si je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici…

 **Moi :** Tu devrais préciser contre notre volonté.

Le ton de ma voix est tranchant, afin de lui montrer que je n'approuve vraiment pas cet entrevu.

 **Erwin :** Je vous l'ai fortement suggéré, nuance.

 **Moi :** Mais bien sûr…

 **Hanji :** Viens-en aux faits Erwin.

La yaoiste a laissé place à la personne sérieuse qu'est Hanji lorsqu'elle le décide. Soudain l'ombre de l'émission ou tout a bousculé plane au dessus de nos têtes, assombrissant notre humeur et l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce.

 **Erwin :** J'ai porté plainte en vos noms pour diffamation. Je n'ai pas encore de retour à ce sujet, mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'elle a fait restera impuni. Le tout est de savoir si elle avait des complices, quelles sont les personnes qui ont prises ces photos… Encore beaucoup de questions restent sans réponse.

 **Moi :** Je veux qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle à fait.

 _Et le père d'Eren aussi._

 **Erwin :** Je sais bien Livaï, on fera tout pour. Malheureusement on ne peut pas arrêter les médias, qui s'en donnent à coeur joie.

Eren ne peut évidemment rien dire, mais je sais qu'il ne se serait pas manifesté s'il en avait la possibilité. Je peux sentir une aura de culpabilité émanant de lui. Je pose discrètement une main sur sa cuisse, la pressant doucement pour le réconforter.

 _Arrête de t'en vouloir Eren._

 **Erwin :** Il y a normalement très peu de chances pour qu'il y ai des fuites sur vous. A la création de No Name, nous avons tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins de traces possibles sur votre identité, et sur ce que vous faites en dehors du groupe. Si une personne rentre n'importe lequel de vos noms, elle devrait théoriquement rien trouver, pas même votre adresse.

 _En ce qui me concerne, rien n'est moins sûr… Qu'est ce qui se passera à ce moment là ?_

Je prend seulement conscience que je serre la cuisse d'Eren beaucoup trop fort, ce qui lui arrache une grimace de douleur. J'enlève aussitôt ma main, le regard empli d'excuse. Il me fait un petit sourire, hochant la tête négativement pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

 **Hanji :** Tu en es certain ? Je sais qu'on s'était préparé à l'éventualité qu'un jour notre identité serait découverte, mais c'est arrivé tellement soudainement…

A la création du groupe nous savions qu'il y avait des risques. Je n'ai en revanche jamais été prêt psychologiquement à vivre cette éventualité, pensant naïvement que ça n'arriverai jamais. Cinq années ont passé, et je ne le suis toujours pas.

 **Erwin :** Je ne vous cache pas que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. Mais croyez moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. J'ai beaucoup de contacts qui vont m'aider dans ce sens.

La nervosité me gagne de plus en plus, des frissons parcourent mon corps ankylosé. No Name était une protection, qui est maintenant brisée. Tout le monde connaît nos noms, tout le monde sait à quoi on ressemble. Et si mon passé ressurgissait aux yeux de tous ? Après tout les journalistes sont prêt à tout pour des scoops, même à faire des choses pas très éthiques…

Je risque un coup d'oeil vers Eren, qui regarde fixement Erwin. Il semble calme, déterminé même. Une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi. La même lueur brûle dans les yeux de ma meilleure amie.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Eren. Je te dirais bientôt tout..._

 **Hanji :** Tu nous a pas fait venir ici pour autre chose n'est ce pas ?

 **Erwin :** Tu es perspicace. J'aimerai avoir ce que vous comptez faire pour la suite.

 **Moi :** C'est à dire ?

 **Erwin :** Vous voulez continuer à jouer malgré tout ? Pour beaucoup de fans, cette révélation n'a pas d'importance, tout comme l'orientation sexuelle des membres… Je suis persuadé que No Name a encore beaucoup d'années devant lui, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Malgré les récents événements, je n'ai jamais songé à tout arrêter. No Name fait parti de moi, c'est l'une de mes raisons de vivre et d'exister. Au fond de moi je sais que je veux continuer a chanter, pouvoir partager ces instants avec Eren, Mike et Hanji. Mais si l'un d'entre eux veut tout arrêter, je ne pourrais que respecter leur décision… La perspective que l'un de mes amis veulent arrêter l'aventure me fait frissonner.

 _Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux qu'on continue, tous ensemble._

Le silence qui règne dans la pièce est pesant, angoissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me préparer mentalement au pire.

 **Mike :** Évidemment, mais tu le savais déjà.

 **Hanji :** La question ne se pose pas !

En guise de réponse Eren hoche la tête positivement.

Un soupir de soulagement traverse mes lèvres.

 **Moi :** Tu as ta réponse Erwin. Ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera No Name.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de ce dernier :

 **Erwin :** C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Je conserve la date de sortie prévue de l'album. D'ici là vous avez tous besoin d'un peu de repos, surtout toi Eren. Ensuite vous devriez peut-être envisager une nouvelle apparition télévisé, pour montrer que vous n'avez pas abandonné. Cela peut-être une bonne chose…

 **Moi :** Avec ce qu'il sait passé lors de la dernière émission ? Hors de questions.

 **Hanji :** Nous y réfléchiront d'ici là.

 **Erwin :** C'est tout ce que j'attend de vous. D'ici là vous avez tous des vacances, même Armin.

 **Hanji :** Youpiiiiiii !

Je dois admettre que ces jours de congés inattendus tombent bien. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de temps pour se remettre des derniers événements, loin des médias. Eren va pouvoir se reposer, et avec un peu de chance sa voix va bientôt revenir. Dès que ça sera le cas, je pourrais tout lui dire.

 _Ta voix me manque tellement..._

Soudain les souvenirs que je refoule tous les jours me prennent d'assaut, et j'ai la sensation que de l'acide chaud court dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat si fort que je ne l'entend plus. Un bloc glacé de désespoir me pèse sur la poitrine, si bien que j'ai du mal à respirer. Les yeux me brûlent à force de retenir mes larmes. Je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

 _Je suis vraiment faible._

La main chaude d'Eren se pose sur la mienne, et par réflexe je la serre de toute mes forces. Ses iris verts sont lumineux, comme la lumière émanant d'un phare en pleine nuit. Alors que mon regard est pris en otage par le sien, oubliant ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, la vérité me frappe de plein fouet : Eren est mon point d'ancrage, mon tout. Lentement ma respiration redevient normale, et je desserre petit à petit sa main. Plus rien ne semble exister à part nous deux. Son regard semble me dire que tout ira bien, qu'il est là pour moi.

Le besoin de lui parler est de plus en plus urgent, oppressant. Je sais que j'arrive bientôt à ma limite. Je vais finir par devenir fou, et je ne veux plus enchaîner les faux pas envers Eren alors que me suis promis de ne plus lui faire de mal. Ce besoin de me libérer de ce poids devient viscéral. Il est probablement la seule personne capable de m'aider à tourner la page.

 _Si je n'y arrive pas avec toi, j'y arriverai avec personne d'autre._

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous allez bien?**

 **Depuis le chapitre Tempête, je fais des efforts pour ne pas être trop sadique sur les fins de chapitres :D**

 **Ça ne veux pas dire que je vais arrêter définitivement d'en faire bien sûr ~**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Ces derniers temps les chapitres sont plus longs, ce que vous avez apparemment l'air d'apprécier ! Du coup j'essaye de faire un peu plus de mots a chaque fois, sans pour autant écrire pour ne rien dire.**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui sont en vacances, profitez en bien ! Pour les autres qui n'ont pas cette chance, passez un bon weekend :)**

 **A bientôt :)**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Confrontation

**Réponse a Deydey-chan :** _Coucou toi !_

 _Noooooooon c'est terrible :( J'espère vraiment que tu arrivera à remettre la main sur tes fiches ! Ça me touche beaucoup que t'ai pris le temps d'en faire pour pouvoir me faire découvrir des nouvelles choses. Je t'envoie plein d'ondes positives, je suis sûre que tu vas les retrouver :)_

 _Oh une copine qui aime TM Revolution ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'adore ce qu'ils font. Ignited est la meilleure certes, mais j'aime aussi particulièrement Resonance, l'op 1 de Soul Eater. Gundam Seed est un vrai pavé vu qu'i saisons de 50 épisodes, et si tu ne regard pas pendant un certain temps je peux comprendre que tu ai oublié ! Il reste plus qu'a reregarder ;)_

 _Tu n'es pas la première personne à me parler de Killing Stalking, il faut vraiment que j'y jette un oeil !_

 _Je ne connaissais pas No.6, j'ai écouté l'ending ainsi que la cover et c'était vraiment magnifique ! Tu as raison ça colle assez bien avec le passage de la guitare. En postant le chapitre j'étais d'ailleurs très frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver une musique qui collait avec ce moment…_

 _OUIII Carla est la meilleure, après nos mères bien sûr ! Tu m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs avec la coupe :D_

 _Le passage de la réunion montre bien que malgré les derniers événements le groupe reste soudé et ne se laissera pas abattre :) Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est super de les voir ensemble._

 _Je suis persuadée que tu retrouvera tes fiches, courage ! Je connais Killing Stalking que de nom, et je n'ai jamais vu Voltron Legendary Defenders._

 _Bisous, calin et a bientôt ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien._

 **Réponse à Haruka Nyu :** _Coucou et bienvenue :)_

 _Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre la suite longtemps ! Je poste un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche._

 _Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction t'ai plu, tu l'as vraiment dévorée dit donc ! Tes compliments me touche sincèrement. Je me reconnais parfaitement lorsque tu parle de tes crises de fangirl, il m'est déjà arrivé de pousser des exclamations trop enthousiastes dans un bus rempli à craquer… C'était un grand moment de solitude ^^_

 _Je vais te laisser lire la suite tant attendue, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Ça me ferai très plaisir d'en discuter avec toi (ou d'autres choses).Merci encore pour ton gentil message, a bientôt ! :)_

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Erwin finit par tous nous congédier, seul Mike reste avec lui. Hanji ne peut s'empêcher de leur dire de ne pas faire de bêtises, fidèle à elle-même. On déambule tous les trois dans le couloir, et seul le bruit de nos pas trouble le silence. Le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur semble durer une éternité. Depuis qu'on est sorti du bureau je sens dans mon dos le regard inquiet de Hanji et Eren, ce qui me perturbe vraiment. Ne tenant plus, je me retourne brusquement :

 **Moi :** Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien !

Ma voix est un peu plus forte que prévue, ce qui a pour effet de figer ma meilleure amie et mon compagnon sur place.

 **Hanji :** Tu… es sûr ? Tu n'avais pas l'air en forme dans le bureau d'Erwin.

 **Moi :** Certain.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, l'intervention silencieuse d'Eren m'a aidé à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées. Ce dernier m'interroge du regard, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. En cet instant nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, nos yeux parlent d'eux même.

 _Arretez de vous en faire pour moi, je vais bien._

Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui nous mène à l'étage du dessous, Hanji nous raconte ce qu'elle a déjà prévu de faire de ses vacances, l'air surexcitée. Pendant ce temps Eren reste à mes côtés, caressant lentement le dos de ma main. J'écoute ma meilleure amie d'une oreille distraite, préférant me concentrer sur la sensation des doigts de mon compagnon sur ma peau.

Elle finit par évoquer Armin, ce qui me réveille instantanément.

 _En parlant de lui..._

 **Moi :** Oi la folle, Armin est ici ?

 **Hanji :** Oui il est venu avec moi, pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Je dois voir certaines choses avec lui avant de rentrer.

J'ignore le regard inquisiteur d'Eren, qui doit probablement se demander pourquoi je veux voir son meilleur ami. Entre temps l'ascenseur fini par arriver à l'étage réservé au groupe.

 **Hanji :** Tiens en parlant du loup ! Coucou mon chou !

Le champignon nous attendait en faisant les cents pas dans le couloir. Il s'interrompt aussitôt en nous voyant, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

 **Armin :** Hey !

Hanji se presse de le rejoindre afin de sauter dans ses bras. Dans son élan elle a failli l'entraîner au sol, mais ils se sont rattrapés de justesse, hilares.

 _De vrais gosses…_

 **Hanji :** On est en vacances !

 **Armin :** Mais c'est une super nouvelle !

 **Hanji :** Et j'ai une très bonne idée de ce qu'on peut faire !

Tandis qu'elle discute de ses plans avec son petit ami, je me tourne vers Eren, qui avait déjà les yeux rivés vers moi. Son visage est proche du mien, je peux presque sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

 **Livaï :** Va à la voiture chéri, je te rejoins. Il faut que je parle a Armin de certaines choses.

 **Hanji :** …

 **Armin :** …

 **Eren :** …

Un silence inquiétant plane dans la pièce, et tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, ahuris.

 **Armin et Hanji :** Ooooooooh !

 _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?_

Armin et Hanji se tournent l'un vers l'autre se tenant les mains, une lueur malicieuse traverse leurs prunelles. Je les dévisage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

 _J'ai peur..._

 **Hanji :** Tu as entendu comme moi mon chou ?

 **Armin :** Oui ! Livaï a donné un surnom affectueux ! Tu as entendu ça Eren ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants. Mes joues s'empourprent légèrement, ce qui amuse beaucoup tout le monde.

 _J'ai dit ça, moi ?_

 **Hanji :** Tu dois être super heureux Reren ! C'est trooooop cute !

Eren me contemple, légèrement surpris. La joie fini par prendre le dessus, et il me gratifie d'un sourire dont il a le secret, qui fait chavirer mon cœur et me réchauffe tout entier. Sa joie est palpable, il semble vraiment ravi de cette démonstration d'affection. Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire le plus souvent possible. Comme continuer à l'appeler ainsi s'il le souhaite. C'est peut-être quelque chose qu'il attendait de moi depuis longtemps… C'est fou comment un simple mot peut rendre heureux.

 **Hanji :** Bon il faut que je file voir quelque chose avec Moblit, on se rejoint en bas Armin ?

 **Armin :** D'accord...

Intrigué par le ton de sa voix, un coup d'œil vers le champignon me permet de constater une lueur de jalousie briller dans ses yeux bleus. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser elle s'éloigne, non sans nous gratifier d'un signe de la main. Je me tourne vers Eren, qui nous contemple tour à tour avec un drôle d'air.

 **Moi :** Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ne t'inquiète pas.

Il acquiesce, l'air peu convaincu et triste. Il me regarde fixement, intensément. Ses yeux semblent me poser mille questions silencieuses. Sa main se pose sur mon bras, pour m'attirer à lui afin que l'on s'embrasse. J'accueille ses lèvres avec plaisir, ignorant la présence du champignon qui fangirl en ce moment même. On se sépare à regret, et il finit par s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur. Une désagréable sensation s'empare de ma poitrine, tandis qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père, l'idée de le laisser seul ne serait-ce que quelques minutes me rend malade.

 _Je deviens peut-être un peu trop protecteur…_

Une furieuse envie de le rejoindre me traverse, afin qu'on rentre chez nous pour qu'on se repose, mais avant cela j'ai besoin de réponses que seul Armin peut me donner. Eren aurait peut-être réussi à m'en parler, mais je ne veux pas le forcer à revivre des mauvais souvenirs.

 **Armin :** A plus tard Eren !

 **Moi :** Armin ?

Ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi, l'air interrogateur.

 _Autant le rassurer à propos d'Hanji d'abord._

 **Armin :** Oui ?

 **Moi :** Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux de Moblit. Hanji t'aime tu sais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement sous la surprise, comme pris sur le fait. Il détourne le regard, soudain fasciné par un poster du groupe. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, un peu gêné par la tournure des événements.

 **Armin :** Je sais, mais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 **Moi :** Je sais ce que c'est. On a confiance aux personnes qu'on aime, mais pas aux autres.

 **Armin :** Exactement. D'ailleurs d'après ce que m'a dit Eren, tu es aussi quelqu'un de très jaloux !

 **Moi :** Tch, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle.

 **Armin :** Et possessif aussi. C'est vrai que tu l'as déjà menacé de l'attacher au lit si tu le retrouvait en train de se faire aborder par une fille ou un homme ?

 **Moi :** Il a oublié de dire que je tuerai la personne qui ose l'approcher.

Il éclate de rire :

 **Armin :** Ah oui, quand même !

 **Moi :** Eren est pas mal niveau jalousie aussi.

 **Armin :** Ah ça je le sais que trop bien !

 **Moi :** Tu sais qu'Hanji l'apelle YandEren ?

 **Armin :** Oui elle m'en a parlé ! Ça lui va bien je trouve !

 **Moi :** Je trouve aussi.

 _Dire qu'elle l'a appelé ainsi juste avant que les choses dérappent…_

 **Moi :** Pour en revenir à vous, fais lui confiance. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment même elle doit juste lui parler boulot.

Je me surprend à apprécier ce moment d'échange. Avec le temps j'ai fini par l'accepter, notamment en tant que petit ami d'Hanji. Je sais que c'est une bonne personne pour elle, mais aussi pour Eren. Il m'a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il sera toujours là pour eux, notamment à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis en dehors de Mike, Hanji et Erwin, mais désormais j'ai envie de considérer le champignon comme tel.

On continue d'échanger quelques minutes sur le sujet, mais très vite ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père d'Eren occupe trop mes pensées pour que je puisse patienter plus longtemps. Même si ça ne va pas me plaire, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **Moi :** J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père d'Eren.

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt, toute bonne humeur semble l'avoir quitté en une fraction de seconde.

 **Armin :** Tu es sûr ?

Sa voix tremble légèrement.

 **Moi :** Certain.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de s'exprimer. Au fil des mots qu'il peine à faire sortir mes poings se serrent de plus en plus, l'effroi paralyse mon corps. Je prend seulement conscience de la douleur et du chagrin qu'a dû ressentir Eren, alors qu'il était seul face à son paternel. Un frisson remonte l'échine, j'ai l'estomac retourné et je sens la bile dans ma gorge.

 _Et c'est moi qui l'ai laissé seul avec lui..._

Le poids de la culpabilité est tellement lourd dans ma poitrine qu'il me fait presque suffoquer. Je tente de contenir ma colère grandissante contre cette homme et contre moi-même. Un frémissement de dégoût parcourt mon épiderme.

 _Comment ce connard a-t-il pu dire ça à son propre fils ?_

Il y a malheureusement des homophobes partout, mais j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment les parents peuvent blâmer leurs enfants sur leur orientation sexuelle, les traitant parfois comme des monstres. Eren n'a pas mérité ça, surtout qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son attirance pour les hommes lorsqu'il a pris conscience de son homosexualité. Pourquoi le briser maintenant alors qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ?

 _Était-ce justement le but ? Le briser par jalousie ?_

Mes poings se serrent alors que je prend conscience de la situation. Le sang bouillonne dans mes veines, mes poings se serrent. J'ai besoin de comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Besoin de déverser ma colère sur quelqu'un.

 _Et quelle meilleure personne que Grisha Jaeger pour ça?_

Alors qu'il termine de tout raconter, Armin me dévisage silencieusement, le regard empreint de tristesse.

 **Armin :** Voilà… Tu sais tout.

Tout s'explique. Eren a vécu trop de chose en peu de temps, il n'a pas tenu le choc. Cette accumulation d'événement à très fortement contribué à la perte de sa voix, il y a pas de doutes. Je n'imagine pas dans quel état Eren doit être psychologiquement… Ma propre douleur est aussitôt atténuée, afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur celle de mon compagnon.

 _En cet instant seul Eren compte._

 **Moi :** J'ai besoin de son adresse Armin.

Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître ma propre voix, qui est trop chargée d'émotion diverses pour que je puisse mettre le nom sur une seule d'entre elles. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il semble hésitant.

 **Armin :** Pourquoi ?

 _Pour jouer aux cartes pardi !_

Je m'abstiens de faire un commentaire cinglant, inspirant un grand coup avant de lui répondre :

 **Moi :** Une visite s'impose.

Faire comme si rien était auprès d'Eren après tout ce que j'ai appris va être difficile, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui en parler. Je refuse qu'il s'inquiète davantage, surtout que la visite ne sera certainement pas pour la courtoisie.

 **Armin :** Ce n'est pas une bonne id-

 **Moi :** Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Bonne idée ou non, ma décision est prise.

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairent les toits tandis je m'assieds sur notre lit, tout en regardant la pâle lumière qui dilue l'obscurité extérieure, une bande de couleur se diffusant lentement vers l'horizon. De l'air frais passe par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur des nuits d'été. Je me frotte les yeux quelques instants avec force, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Constatant qu'elle est encore bien trop matinale, un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

 _Autant se recoucher un peu._

Sentant Livaï remuer à mes côtés, je tourne vers lui pour constater qu'il est toujours endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle.

Les traits de son visage sont détendus, contrastant avec l'air soucieux qu'il arbore depuis qu'il a discuté avec Armin, trois jours plus tôt. J'ai tenté de tirer les vers du nez à lui ainsi qu'à mon meilleur ami, mais ils m'ont tous les deux dit que c'était en rapport avec le travail. Je ne les ai évidemment pas cru… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J'écarte vivement ces pensées de ma tête, préférant me concentrer sur le visage endormi de Livaï, m'attardant sur ses paupières closes, ses joues légèrement rosies, ses lèvres aguicheuses… Je contiens mon envie irrépressible de l'embrasser pour le laisser encore un peu aux pays des songes. Il est allongé sur le dos, le bras ouvert en une invitation involontaire de le rejoindre.

Je finis par me blottir contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur jusqu'à ce que mes poumons en soient si emplis qu'il n'y a plus de place pour autre chose. Une sensation de bien-être m'enveloppe, comme une douce couverture. Habituellement les positions sont inversées avec Livaï qui dort dans mes bras, mais ce changement est plutôt agréable. La respiration de mon petit ami est régulière, son torse se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Je pose une main sur ce dernier, sentant son cœur battre lentement sous ma paume. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter ce moment de bonheur, loin de tout.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre que Livaï est lui aussi éveillé, les doigts caressant mes cheveux. Mon coeur s'arrête, puis s'emballe. Je ne bouge pas, mais ma façon de respirer me trahit sans doute.

 _Je devrais vraiment arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, ça ne me réussi pas._

\- Je sais que tu ne dors Eren.

Sa voix rauque montre qu'il est réveillé depuis peu de temps. J'ouvre finalement les yeux, pour rencontrer les siens encore emplis de sommeil. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la réalité me rattrape rapidement.

 _Fichue aphonie._

Le temps passe tellement plus lentement depuis que je suis incapable de parler. Quatre jours sont déjà écoulés, mais ma voix n'est toujours pas revenue. Cependant j'essaye de ne pas trop m'inquiéter, car je sais qu'elle peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Je pousse un long soupir, tout en détournant le regard.

Ses doigts se referment sur mes cheveux, sans tirer, juste pour que je le regarde de nouveau. Nous nous examinons tous les deux, immobiles.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il lâche mes cheveux et pose la main sur mon cou pour m'effleurer la joue du pouce. Sans y réfléchir, je vais au-devant de sa caresse. Je sens aussitôt la chaleur exploser dans mon ventre. Je finis par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, et il me répond par un sourire qui me comble de bonheur. Je ne me lasserai jamais de son sourire, qui est aussi rare que précieux à mes yeux.

 _Oui tout va bien puisque tu es là._

Une lueur d'amour brille dans ses orbes grises. Un amour sincère et véritable, pourtant condamné par tellement de monde. Ce n'est pourtant pas un crime d'aimer une personne du sexe opposé… Je les comprendrais jamais.

Suite aux révélations, No Name s'en sort plutôt bien. Beaucoup de personnes nous soutiennent, déçu de voir que notre identité a été révélé contre notre volonté. Pour beaucoup, c'est comme si un mythe était brisé. Malheureusement il y a aussi des fans haineux et des journalistes qui désapprouve notre couple. Livaï en a cure, et j'essaye de faire comme lui. Nous avons même décidé tacitement d'une chose :

 _Quoique disent les médias ou les fans, nous nous sépareront pas à cause d'eux. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer._

Tout à coup un déclic traverse mon esprit, des paroles prennent forme. Les épreuves que nous avons traversés ainsi que mon amour pour Livaï deviennent des sources d'inspiration inépuisables.

 _Je vais écrire une nouvelle chanson, que je chanterai avec Livaï dès que j'aurais retrouvé ma voix._

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête, me donnant envie de me lever pour aussitôt les coucher sur le papier. Néanmoins l'envie de profiter de l'instant présent l'emporte sur me reste, et un soupire de bien être traversé mes lèvres tandis que je serre un peu plus Livaï contre moi.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on est réveillé, puisque tout semble suspendu depuis que nous sommes dans les bras de l'autre, ma tête contre son cou, ma respiration régulière contre sa peau. Soudain mon mon ventre grogne douloureusement, montrant que nos corps ne sont pas fait que pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Livaï me contemple, amusé :

\- Et si on allait manger ?

J'approuve de la tête, et je sors vivement du lit, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bien décidé à préparer le petit déjeuner, je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence à réunir tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un véritable festin pour deux. Trop affairé par la préparation mais aussi par la future chanson qui fait son chemin dans la tête, je n'entend pas Livaï arriver, prenant seulement conscience de sa présence lorsqu'il glisse un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Je fais signe de protester, mais il m'arrête aussitôt :

\- Laisse moi faire, c'est un ordre gamin.

Sachant qu'il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il est comme ça, je décide de m'avouer vaincu, tout en effectuant le salut militaire vu dans le film que nous avons regardé au cinéma quelques mois plutôt.

\- Et va te doucher, au lieu de faire le mariolle.

Il arbore son air blasé, mais je sais que cette fois-ci il est de façade. L'amusement pétille dans ses yeux.

 _Oui caporal._

D'humeur taquine, je fais mine de partir pour qu'il ne fasse plus attention à moi, pour revenir vers lui à pas feutré. Une fois derrière lui j'approche doucement ma main vers ses fesses… Pour les pincer. Livaï sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers moi, qui ne peut m'empêcher de le regarder avec un air triomphant.

 _Je t'ai eu._

\- Putain Eren, tu n'es pas possible ! Un vrai gosse…

Je souris tellement que je pourrais presque avoir des crampes aux joues.

 _Ces moments de la vie quotidienne à deux sont si précieux à mes yeux que j'essaye de tous les graver dans ma mémoire._

* * *

Une fois la douche puis le petit déjeuner pris, je me cale dans le canapé, et armé de mon carnet et d'un crayon, entreprend de retranscrire la chanson que j'ai imaginé. Avec le temps j'ai acquis beaucoup d'aisance lors de l'écriture des paroles, prenant confiance en mes capacités. Soudain air de déjà vu me saisit en relisant les quelques lignes que j'ai écrite. Pris d'un drôle de pressentiment, je défile les pages du carnet vers le début, pour tomber sur celle que j'avais commencé à écrire le jour ou j'ai rencontré Livaï.

La page volante est d'ailleurs calée entre deux autres, pour ne pas la perdre. Absorbé dans la lecture de la feuille, je deviens petit à petit inconscient de ce qui m'entoure, m'enfermant dans une bulle composée de pensées nostalgiques.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mon corps est pris d'un soubresaut, surpris par son intervention. La bulle dans laquelle j'étais éclate, et je quitte mon carnet des yeux pour les poser sur mon petit ami. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et j'inspire profondément pour calmer ma peur. La feuille que je tenais dans les mains s'est posée sur le sol, après avoir virevolté quelques instants.

\- Désolé chéri, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Mon cœur s'arrête, puis se remet à battre de plus belle, tambourinant violemment dans ma cage thoracique. Aussitôt mon cerveau oublie la peur ressentie, pour se concentrer sur un seul mot. Je suis tellement heureux que mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire niais. Des papillons chatouillent agréablement mon ventre, et a cet instant j'ai l'impression d'être un collégien devant son crush.

Il est tellement rare qu'il soit démonstratif avec les mots, que je compte bien profiter de tout ce qu'il compte me donner et les graver dans un coin de ma tête pour ne jamais les oublier.

\- Eren ? Tu es bizarre.

 _Non, je suis juste fou amoureux._

Livaï est maintenant proche de moi, sa tête au niveau de la mienne. Profitant de cette proximité je l'attire vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Déséquilibré, il finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, ce qui me fait penser au fameux soir au parc à nos débuts. Je savoure ses lèvres, sa langue, la douceur de sa bouche. Nous détachons nos lèvres pour reprendre haleine, et j'absorbe chaque recoin de son visage, en terminant par ses yeux brillant d'une lueur intense. Je le contemple avec la même avidité, le manque de l'autre se fait clairement sentir. La tension sexuelle entre nous est plus que palpable.

La sonnette d'entrée brise le calme qui s'est installé dans l'appartement. Livaï se redresse aussitôt, sans pester contre la personne osant troubler notre tranquillité, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Néanmoins j'ai pu furtivement voir son visage s'assombrir, contrastant avec sa bonne humeur d'il y a quelques minutes. Je suis du regard, entend la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que plusieurs voix. Des voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

 _Mais qu'est ce que..._

Plusieurs bruits de pas résonnent dans le vestibule, et je contemple le petit groupe qui vient d'arriver, ahuris, la bouche entrouverte.

Armin est bien sûr présent avec Hanji, puis aussitôt suivi de Jean, Marco, Christa, Ymir, Sasha et Connie. Ils semblent ne pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Livaï reste en retrait, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Un petit sourire en coin éclaire son visage assombri quelques instants plus tôt.

 **Armin :** Surpriiiiiise !

Si je n'étais pas déjà aphone, je serais littéralement sans voix.

Tout le monde me salue avec enthousiasme, et je leur répond avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de tous les revoir. Christa s'installe à mes côté, l'air inquiète, suivi aussitôt d'Ymir.

 **Christa :** Comment te sens tu Eren ?

 **Ymir :** Il est muet, comment veux tu qu'il aille ?

 **Christa :** Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger.

 **Jean :** Je parie que c'est parce que son homme y est allé trop fort au lit !

 **Armin :** Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas lui le bottom ?

 _Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher Armin…_

 **Jean :** Que… Quoi ? Sérieusement Livaï est en dessous ? Il en a pas l'air pourtant…

Des yeux ronds se braquent sur mon petit ami, qui fait mine de ne pas le remarquer.

 **Livaï :** Tch.

Je peux entendre Livaï soupirer au loin, ce qui me fait sourire. Petit à petit la plupart de mes amis s'installent sur le canapé, mais on commence rapidement à être à l'étroit.

Aussitôt je sors mon téléphone pour rédiger quelque chose rapidement à l'attention de mon meilleur ami. Une fois terminé je lui montre ce que j'ai écris, et il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de se redresser :

 **Armin :** Mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'un certain Jean Kirschtein serait en dessous…

 **Sasha :** Really ? Jean Bottom ? Ooooooh !

 **Christa :** Je ne te voyais pas comme ça dis donc…

 **Connie :** Ah ha sous tes grands air se cachent un homme dominé !

Jean se tourne vers moi, l'air assassin :

 **Jean :** Jaeger, tu es un homme mort !

Je le gratifie d'un sourire, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

 **Armin :** Tu n'assume pas ta position au lit ? C'est mignon…

 **Jean :** …

 **Marco :** Bah bravo, vous me l'avez vexé du coup.

 **Ymir :** Je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça Marco, mais chapeau bas d'avoir réussi à dompter cette tête de mule !

 **Marco :** Oh tu sais, il peut être très doux et sage quand il veut…

Armin se plante devant Marco, les yeux pétillants.

 **Armin :** Marco, je veux TOUT savoir !

 **Jean :** C'est mort Arlert !

 **Armin :** J'ai demandé à Marco, pas à toi !

 **Marco :** heu...

Je sais que tout le monde est au courant de ma situation, ainsi que de ma place parmi No Name. Ils ne connaissent pourtant pas les détails, et je leur en suis reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors de l'émission. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsque j'étais encore qu'un simple lycéen sans histoires, loin de la célébrité généré par le groupe. C'est une sensation tellement agréable…

La frustration de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer de vive voix est toujours présente, mais relayé au second plan grâce à l'ambiance crée par mes amis. Heureusement, il me reste toujours l'alternative de l'écriture.

Je regarde tour à tour mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon petit ami, pressentant que c'est grâce à eux si ce moment existe.

 _Merci infiniment à tous les deux._

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Armin m'avait parlé d'un plan pour occuper Eren afin de ne pas le laisser seul, mais il dépasse complètement mes espérances. Je savais que ses amis lui manquaient, qu'il était sincèrement triste de ne plus les revoir régulièrement. J'avais plusieurs fois proposé de les inviter ici, mais il prétextait que tout le monde devait être occupé. Je suis persuadé que c'était une excuse pour ne pas les déranger, mais aussi pour protéger le secret du groupe.

Maintenant que ce secret n'existe plus, il peut les revoir autant de fois qu'il le désire. Le voir aussi heureux de retrouver ses amis me fait chaud au cœur. L'atmosphère est très joyeuse, et ils semblent enfin avoir fini de se chamailler à propos du cheval. Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Lorsque je lui souris, mon cœur se serre un peu dans ma poitrine.

 **Sasha :** Dites vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est un peu à l'étroit ?

 **Jean :** En même temps on est huit personnes dans un canapé qui n'est pas prévu pour, normal…

 **Connie :** Au moins on aura pas froid !

 **Ymir :** On est en été idiot… On va surtout mourir de chaud.

 **Connie :** Oh.

 **Sasha :** Ymir je t'interdis d'insulter mon Connie !

 **Ymir :** Mais c'est la vérit-

 **Marco :** Calmez vous les filles…

 **Jean :** Mais non laisse les faire, elles vont se crêper le chignon ! Je parie sur Ymir perso !

 **Christa :** Mais vous avez fini oui ? On est pas venu ici pour faire des paris !

Au milieu de tous, Eren est clairement amusé par la situation. Estimant que c'est le moment idéal pour m'éclipser, je me dirige à pas feutré vers le vestibule. Cependant une main sur mon épaule m'arrête rapidement, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie.

 **Hanji :** Ou tu compte aller comme ça ?

 **Moi :** Tu le sais très bien. Tu compte m'en empêcher ?

 **Hanji :** Non… Mais je t'accompagne !

Son ton est sans appel, elle semble réellement sérieuse.

 **Moi :** Hors de question.

 **Hanji :** Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à contenir ma colère contre lui une fois sur place, et que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça._

Je serre les poings, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon geste.

 **Moi :** Je veux être seul.

 **Hanji :** Balivernes ! De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je dis à Eren ce que tu compte faire !

 **Moi :** Tu n'oserai pas…

 **Hanji :** Tu veux prendre le risque ?

 _Et merde._

Je regarde une dernière fois en arrière, fixant distraitement mon compagnon dont le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis que ses amis sont arrivés.

 _Pardonne moi Eren._

J'ouvre la porte doucement, que je franchis avec un pincement au cœur. La peur de le laisser seul est présente, mais je sais qu'il ne risque rien chez nous, avec ses amis. Je me tourne vers Hanji, qui n'avait pas bougé, me jaugeant du regard.

\- Bon tu viens la binoclarde ?

Je n'oserai jamais lui avouer, mais j'espérais bien compter sur sa présence. Après tout elle est ma meilleure amie, celle sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, quoiqu'il arrive.

Un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Here we go !

* * *

La présence d'Hanji dans l'habitacle m'aide a rester calme afin que je puisse me concentrer sur la route. Elle tente de me distraire en parlant de tout et de rien, et je lui répond quelques fois par monosyllabes. Les petites villes défilent, mais celle ou habite le docteur Jaeger n'est toujours pas en vue. J'ai la sensation d'avoir une bombe dans ma cage thoracique, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instants.

\- Dit Livaï, et si on partait tous ensemble en vacances quelques jours à la villa ?

Le groupe possède une grande villa située en bord de mer, qui est devenu notre lieu de vacance idéal lorsque nous avons envie de partir quelque part sans quitter le pays. Y emmener Eren est une très bonne idée, et nous permettra d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, loin de tout.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais j'aimerai y aller quelques jours seuls avec lui avant.

\- Hmmm tu veux d'abord baptiser toutes les pièces comme vous l'avait fait avec l'appartement ? Vous risquez d'en avoir pour longtemps, c'est grand quand même.

Une lueur malsaine brûle dans ses yeux noisettes, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire de psychopathe. Je me retiens de la dévisager avec mon air blasé pour ne pas quitter cette fichue route des yeux. A la place je me contente de soupirer. Une fois le panneau annonçant le nom de la ville recherchée, la nervosité commence à se manifester. Par réflexe, mes mains accrochent le volant, enfonçant presque les ongles dans ce dernier.

\- Tch, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on fait que ça de nos journée ou quoi ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes :

\- Bah évidemment !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aide moi à trouver le numéro de la maison qu'on recherche.

\- Ici !

Je pile brusquement devant la maison, cherchant du regard un endroit où me garer. Une fois la place repérée et le créneau fait, je coupe le moteur et me tourne vers Hanji :

\- Je veux que tu reste ici Hanji.

 _Je préfère y aller seul._

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le téléphone sonne soudainement, et je peux voir que j'ai reçu plusieurs messages d'Eren. Je décide de lui dire que je rentre bientôt, avant de répondre à la binoclarde :

\- S'il te plait.

Je me garde bien de lui dire que j'ai depuis le début un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme me déteste, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse dire tout ce que j'ai prévu de dire sans rien faire. Selon Eren il a un penchant pour l'alcool, ce qui n'arrange pas du tout la situation. Au final, je refuse qu'Hanji se retrouve au milieu de tout ça.

Un soupir de résignation traverse ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, mais si tu ne donne pas signe rapidement je te jure que je défonce la porte pour te retrouver.

\- J'en attend pas moins de toi.

J'essaye de lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible, mais je sais que quoique je fasse ma meilleure amie ne sera jamais totalement convaincue. L'inquiétude et la nervosité assombrit son regard.

\- Sois prudent Livaï.

\- J'y compte bien. Tout va bien se passer.

 _Même si j'en suis moi même pas convaincu._

Lorsque j'ouvre la portière elle fait mine de me retenir, pour se raviser aussitôt. Les quelques pas me séparant de la maison semblent ne pas avoir de fin.

En contemplant la maison ainsi que la banlieue en elle-même, on peut très facilement déduire que les personnes qui habitent ici on clairement les moyens. La rue est calme, les maisons belles et bien entretenues. Celle du docteur Jaeger n'échappe pas à la règle.

A chaque pas mon estomac se noue de plus en plus sous l'appréhension. Je ne saurais dire vers quoi cette peur est dirigée, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vers cet homme.

 _Comment réagira Eren si je lui dit la raison pour laquelle je suis partis ?_

Une fois arrivé sur le seuil je m'arrête, et frappe la porte sans hésiter, le cerveau bouillonnant d'incertitudes.

 _Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant._

La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur le père d'Eren. Ses yeux s'écarquillent à ma vue, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt pour arborer un air détaché.

\- Quelle surprise… Livaï Ackerman, le chanteur de No Name, en chair et en os.

Sa voix est hautaine, insupportable. Il esquisse un sourire forcé, ses yeux sont aussi durs et froids que le silex. Son visage présente quelques rougeurs assez caractéristiques, et je me mets aussitôt sur mes gardes.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il m'amène.

\- Oh mais je me doute que ce n'est pas pour une simple consultation.

 _J'ai déjà envie de lui casser la gueule, ça commence bien._

Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer, et après quelques instants d'hésitation je décide de le suivre prudemment, mue par la volonté de ne pas me donner en spectacle dans la rue, et surtout pas devant Hanji. Je prête à peine attention à ce qui m'entoure pour me concentrer sur l'homme en face de moi. Une fois arrivé dans ce qu'il semble être le salon, il se sert tranquillement un verre et prends son temps avant de parler.

\- Comment va Eren ?

La colère que je tente de contenir de toutes mes forces me fait presque trembler.

\- Après ce que vous lui avez dit vous osez lui demander des nouvelles ?

Il me toise un instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire qui me fait grimacer.

\- Quel mal y a-il de demander des nouvelles de son fils à son petit ami ?

\- Vous êtes loin de le traiter comme votre fils, surtout après tout ce que vous lui avez dit. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vous considère encore comme votre père aujourd'hui.

Ma voix est cinglante, implacable.

\- Malheureusement pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours son père.

Soudain la colère que j'ai retenue ces derniers jours explose comme un torrent de lave.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré ! Vous le condamnez à cause de sa passion pour la musique ainsi que pour son homosexualité ! Vous ne pouviez pas juste être heureux pour lui et lui dire de faire ce qu'il aime, comme n'importe quel père normal ?

\- J'en déduis que vos parents ont été compréhensifs ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais je vais quand même vous répondre : Mes parents sont morts.

\- Oh.

Ma colère sature l'air, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur cherche à sortir de ma cage thoracique. Le père d'Eren ne me quitte pas des yeux, et un silence pesant s'installe. Seul le bruit émanant d'un programme télévisé trouble ce dernier.

\- Je voulais juste ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Depuis qu'il a manifesté cette passion pour la musique, je l'ai prévenu de travailler à l'école pour qu'il ai un vrai avenir. Il en a pourtant fait qu'a sa tête, et il est aujourd'hui chanteur, avec une carrière qui ne sera pas éternelle. Je l'ai presque immédiatement reconnu, mais je ne voulais pas y croire ni l'accepter.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez tout orchestré avec Dinah Fritz ? Pour le détourner du groupe ?

 _Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper…_

\- Ce serait mentir si je vous disais que c'est que pour ça. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase est de découvrir son attirance pour les hommes… Pour vous. Voyant mon désespoir, Dinah m'a proposé de tout faire pour découvrir la réelle identité du groupe. On voulait faire une pierre deux coups : briser votre couple ainsi que votre carrière à tous les deux, pour qu'Eren ouvre les yeux et rentre sur le droit chemin.

 _Comment un personne peut-elle être aussi mauvaise ?_

Sa voix dédaigneuse montre clairement son dégoût envers son fils et moi-même. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'être confronté à des personnes comme lui, et je sais d'expérience qu'il y a plus rien a faire pour eux… J'ai appris à passer outre, mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore le cas d'Eren.

\- Vous avez pourtant échoué.

Grisha prend le temps de voire une gorgée de liquide ambré et de poser son verre avant de répondre :

\- C'est regrettable. Eren aura été une erreur sur toute la ligne.

J'ai encore tellement de questions à poser qui restent sans réponses, mais elles ne sont pas aussi importantes qu'Eren. Après tout ce qui est fait est fait, le mal est là. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de préserver Eren de son père.

Je prend une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, réprimant mon envie de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Je vais en venir au but de ma visite : Puisque pour vous Eren est un monstre, je vous interdit de l'approcher d'une quelconque manière. Vous lui avez déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.

Ma voix est menaçante, tranchante, glaciale. Tout ma haine pour cette homme est concentrée dans ces mots.

\- Sinon ?

Il réduit lentement la distance entre nous pour se planter devant moi, me surplombant en taille. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ma propre colère, ma rage intérieure qui semble inépuisable.

\- Sinon je briserai votre carrière, docteur Jaeger.

Un nouveau silence sature l'air, dans lequel il tente de décrypter si je suis sérieux ou non.

\- Vous osez me menacer Ackerman ?

\- Tout à fait. Tout comme vous, j'ai réussi à réunir des preuves sur certaines choses.

\- Comme ?

 _Vous allez regretter de m'avoir posé cette question._

\- Les possibilités sont multiples, a commencer par votre penchant pour l'alcool. Il serait regrettable qu'on informe vos patient de votre tendance à boire non?

\- Ce que je fais lors de mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas.

\- De toute manière ça ne sert à rien de le nier, j'ai aussi des photos.

Je sors aussitôt l'une d'entre elle, ou on peut le voir boire à même la bouteille, dans cette maison.

\- L'une d'entre elles pourrait se retrouver dans le journal local… Vous perdriez tous vos patients, votre réputation ainsi que votre crédibilité.

Je lui colle la photo sous son nez, et il la saisit rageusement pour l'arracher en milles morceaux. Je souris triomphalement, heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire effacer son air hautain et suffisant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout… Vous savez, les rumeurs peuvent aussi faire des ravages… Il suffit que l'on dise que vous aviez une liaison avec une femme lors de votre mariage avec Carla pour que ça prenne des proportions considérables. Les hommes qui quittent leur femme pour la maîtresse sont souvent très mal vus. Et puis qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas une nouvelle amante maintenant ?

Son visage est figé par l'horreur, mais aussi la colère. Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

\- Pour résumer, nous avons un médecin alcoolique, infidèle, homophobe, indigne d'être père… Sacré palmarès dis donc. Il faut que vous me disiez comment vous faites pour vous regarder dans la gl-

Soudain il attrape mon bras et le tord, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur.

\- Vous avez corrompu Eren.

Le contact de sa main sur mon bras me dégoûte. J'ai envie de récurer ma peau à l'eau chaude, de me débarrasser de lui pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace.

\- C'est lui qui a pris ses propres décisions. Je me contente de le suivre et de l'épauler, et j'irais jusqu'au but du monde s'il le faut.

Je me dégage de sa poigne pour le repousser violemment en arrière. Tout à coup il se jette sur moi, et une douleur fulgurante me traverse. Il m'envoie un coup d'une violence inouïe dans la mâchoire. Aveuglé par la colère, je me rue sur lui à mon tour, l'attrape par le col et, perdant l'équilibre, l'entraîne dans ma chute. Ma tête heurte quelque chose, et j'entend vaguement un bruit de verre brisé… L'espace de quelques instants, tout ce qui m'entoure paraît plongé dans l'obscurité. Je refais surface rapidement, me redresse et, dans une sorte de transe, enserre son cou des deux mains. Son visage est tout rouge, les yeux exorbités. Il me donne un coup dans l'estomac, puis un deuxième et encore un autre, mais je ne cède pas. Je ne peux le relâcher, même quand il vise mon bas ventre. Ses forces le quittent petit à petit, au point ou il n'arrive plus à lutter.

Tout à coup je sens que l'on me tire sur les bras, quelque chose se met en travers de mon chemin, et on me hurle tout près de l'oreille :

\- Livaï arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

La voix paniquée d'Hanji a pour effet de me faire sortir de ma transe, et j'obtempère aussitôt. Il se plie immédiatement en deux, sur les genoux. Il tousse, secoué de haut-le-coeur, et un peu de salive s'écoule de la bouche.

Ma meilleure amie m'attrape par derrière et me retient… De façon bien inutile, car je me sens vidé de mes forces.

J'entend le père d'Eren haleter bruyamment en se remettant debout péniblement, et soudain il se plante devant moi.

\- Dégagez de chez moi.

Dans un ultime effort, j'arrive à canaliser toute ma haine envers cet homme en une seule phrase :

\- N'oubliez pas ce que je suis capable de faire si vous ne sortez pas de la vie d'Eren. Je pourrais faire bien pire encore, croyez-moi.

Les jambes flageolantes, je fini par me laisser entraîner par Hanji. Une fois en sécurité à l'extérieur de la maison, je m'assieds sur les marches, les coudes sur les genoux, puis referme les mains sur mon nez et ma bouche, afin de réguler ma respiration. Des spasmes de douleur me traversent encore le ventre. Je sens la sueur ruisseler le long de mon visage et je suis incapable de maîtriser mes tremblements.

 _Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Tout s'est passé trop vite._

\- Ça va ?

Les mains toujours sur la bouche, je hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je retire les mains de mon visage et serre les poings pour m'empêcher de trembler. La douleur des coups que j'ai subis commence à faire surface.

\- Je vais bien.

Ma voix est rauque, saccadée, peu convaincante.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout Livaï.

\- Comment... Tu as su ?

Mes lèvres ont du mal à bouger et ma langue bute sur les mots. Hanji semble comprendre tout de suite ou je veux en venir.

\- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment… La porte était heureusement verrouillée, j'ai pu intervenir à temps.

Elle m'observe, les yeux grand ouverts, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je suis incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressent ni ce qu'elle pense.

\- J'ai perdu mon sang-froid…

\- Je sais Lili. Il a vraiment dû te pousser a bout pour que tu sorte de tes gonds comme ça.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, les mots restent coincées dans ma bouche, et seule ma respiration bruyante remplit l'air. De nouveau je place mes mains sur ma bouche et mon nez pour tenter d'étouffer le son, tout en enfonçant les coudes dans les genoux afin de stopper mon tremblement. Hanji fait mine de vouloir s'asseoir près de moi, et d'instinct je lève le bras pour parer toute tentative de consolation.

\- Hanji je n'ai pas besoin de …

Ignorant ma supplique, elle saisit ma main pour la presser fortement entre les siennes.

\- Essaie de te détendre. Tout va bien… Dès que tu te sera calmé, on ira retrouver Eren chez vous.

Sa voix douce m'apaise petit à petit. Ses sont traits tirés, elle est morte d'inquiétude. Je sais que le spectacle que je lui offre n'a rien de rassurant. Je peux sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur mon poignet.

\- Livaï ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas protester.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il a tout fait pour te provoquer. N'importe qui aurait réagit violemment.

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi._

Des larmes brouillent ma vue, mais je les contiens.

 _Je suis à bout de forces, je n'en peux plus._

\- Tu ne peux pas endosser tous les torts Livaï.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne parle pas que de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant, mais de ma vie entière.J'ai pourtant la sensation que tout ce qui arrive ces derniers temps est de ma faute, comme tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années.

 _Eren… Je dois le retrouver._

? : Tiens donc Livaï Ackerman et Hanji Zoe, quelle mauvaise surprise...

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et une fin sadique, une ! Ça m'avait manqué, pas vous ?**

 **Alors quelle est la personne qui vient juste d'arriver ? Vous vous attendiez à une confrontation entre Livaï et Grisha ?**

 **Beaucoup se demandent quand Eren va retrouver sa voix, mais aussi quand Livaï va t-il enfin parler de son passé… La réponse est bientôt !**

 **Je crois que j'ai battu des records en terme de mots avec ce chapitre… On va dire que j'étais très inspirée :)**

 **Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Révélations

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

 _ **Avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière. J'ai manqué de temps, je ne pouvais vraiment pas écrire un chapitre complet. Plutôt que de bâcler, j'ai préféré prendre une semaine supplémentaire pour soigner l'écriture et le contenu. Et vu l'importance du chapitre, croyez-moi que ce temps supplémentaire était bienvenu ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**_

 _ **C'est à ce jour le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris, et je suis assez contente de moi :)**_

 _ **Je vais vous laisser lire la suite, on se retrouve plus bas !**_

 _ **Quelque chose me dit ce chapitre apportera beaucoup de réponses... ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

\- Tiens donc Livaï Ackerman et Hanji Zoe, quelle mauvaise surprise.

Je pourrai reconnaître cette voix arrogante entre mille. Aussitôt tout mon être se crispe, et un frisson de dégoût parcours mon corps entier. Lorsque je daigne enfin de lever les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, je ne pu réprimer un juron en voyant la dite personne, dont ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire insupportable. L'accablement laisse aussitôt place à la colère.

La rue est déserte et silencieuse, comme si le temps s'était figé. Je ressens à peine la caresse du vent léger sur ma peau. Mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que ma respiration s'accélèrent grandement.

\- Non…

La voix d'Hanji est tremblante, son visage est blême sous le coup de la surprise. On dévisage tous les deux la femme plantée devant nous, les yeux écarquillés.

Dinah Fritz.

La personne a cause de qui tout a commencé.

Cette femme sans scrupules a révélé notre identité aux yeux de tous. Elle est capable de tout pour gagner de l'audimat… Même blesser des gens. Je ne pensais pas la revoir aussi rapidement.

Sans que je m'en rende compte mes poings se serrent, tandis que je me relève péniblement pour lui faire face, Hanji a mes côtés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Je la dévisage quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

\- Je suis venu rendre visite au docteur Jaeger.

\- Et que lui voulez vous?

Sa voix est hautaine, glaciale.

\- Simplement lui donner un avertissement.

Une vague de douleur déferle dans mon corps, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me courber légèrement en avant, les bras autour de mon torse. Ma meilleure amie fait mine de vouloir me soutenir, mais je la repousse vivement, ponctué d'un signe de tête négatif. Malheureusement, cette horrible femme a vu toute la scène…

\- Vous êtes dans un sale état dis donc.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'état du père d'Eren, ce qui me fait oublier quelques instants la douleur que j'éprouve.

\- Je suis persuadé que votre Grisha n'est guère mieux en ce moment même.

\- Qu'avez-vous f-...

Sa voix auparavant pleine d'assurance tremble légèrement, et a ma plus grande satisfaction elle ne sourit plus.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. De toute manière c'est lui qui a commencé à me frapper.

 _Évitons de lui dire que j'ai failli l'étrangler._

Elle me foudroie du regard, mais je continue de la défier sans ciller. En une fraction de seconde, elle est devenue plus intimidante, effrayante même. Ses lèvres se déforment en un horrible rictus, laissant entrevoir ses dents. Si cette femme croit me faire peur, elle a tout faux.

 _Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça._

\- Vous allez me le payer.

\- Et comment dites moi ? En ruinant ma vie ? Vous l'avez déjà en partie fait.

 _A moins que…_

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas fini… J'ai trouvé d'autres éléments très intéressants.

Un mauvais pressentiment tord mes entrailles.

\- Vous êtes par exemple devenu orphelin très tôt, quelle tristesse.

 _Non..._

Elle prend un air dramatique, tout en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui casser la gueule._

\- De ce fait votre enfance a été particulièrement difficile, sans aucun membre de votre famille pour vous entourer. Mais venons en au plus intéressant… Comment le public réagira s'il apprend que vous êtes un t-

L'effroi me paralyse tandis que cette femme déballe une partie de ma vie privée comme si elle dévoilait un simple fait divers. Mon instinct me hurle de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais mon corps ne répond plus.

\- Taisez-vous !

Hanji, qui était restée jusque là silencieuse et en retrait, se plante devant la journaliste. Je tente de la faire reculer en lui saisissant le bras, pour m'occuper de cette femme personnellement.

\- Hanji laisse-moi f-

Elle se dégage aussitôt de ma prise et lève le bras vers moi pour couper court à toutes nouvelles tentatives

\- Non Livaï. Laisse moi faire pour cette fois. Je sais ce que je fais.

Mes yeux rencontre les siens, brillant de détermination. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait, comme si elle avait un plan en tête. Son léger hochement de tête achève de me convaincre :

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance.

Malgré son air grave et sérieuse, elle me lance un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Dinah. Toute appréhension l'a quitté, l'aura qu'elle dégage est très intimidante. Elle a l'air en colère… Très en colère.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire Hanji, mais c'est le moment._

* * *

 ** _POV Hanji_**

Ignorant notre dialogue, la journaliste continue de parler :

\- D'ailleurs je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour réussir à vous lever tous les matins.

Je dévisage quelques instants l'horrible femme qui se tient devant moi, et la première envie qui me vient est de la frapper. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de le faire, surtout après tout ce qu'elle dit sur Livaï, mais aussi tout le mal qu'elle nous a causé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner tandis que je repense à l'émission ou j'étais trop paralysée par le choc pour réagir. Depuis j'ai décidé de ne pas rester inactive. Je veux protéger Livaï, quoiqu'il en coûte. Il l'a déjà tellement fait pour moi, c'est le moment de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Je vous interdit de dire du mal de mon meilleur ami !

\- Vous en avez du courage pour le supporter alors… Ce n'est pas trop difficile de rester à côté d'un dépressif ?

Je peux sentir derrière moi la colère de Livaï, qui est plus que palpable. Je me rapproche lentement d'elle, ce qui a pour effet de la faire reculer. Je la saisi rapidement par le col de son haut pour l'empêcher de fuir, rapprochant son visage du mien. Elle est tellement petite comparé à moi qu'elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, satisfaite de voir qu'elle n'arbore plus son air suffisant.

\- Bah alors Dinah, pourquoi vous reculez ? Vous n'assumez pas vos actes ?

\- Oi Hanji…

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser faire Livaï.

Mon meilleur ami semble vouloir faire un autre commentaire, mais il se ravise. Je plante a nouveau mon regard dans celui de Dinah, toujours aussi froid et calme. J'entend au loin une moto arrivant dans notre direction, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

\- Hanji Zoe… J'ai aussi plusieurs choses sur vous. Quelle tristesse d'avoir perdu son petit ami si jeune… Heureusement que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour vous consoler. Armin, c'est ça ? Dire qu'en plus il travaille pour vous… Il a aussi couché pour avoir le poste ? On dirait que c'est monnaie courante avec vous.

\- Je vous interdit d'évoquer Erd et Armin !

 _Ils ont rien à voir avec tout ça, et je refuse qu'Armin trinque à cause de moi._

Soudain la colère que j'ai retenue ces derniers jours explose comme un torrent de lave. Un voile blanc tombe sur mes yeux, brouillant ma vue. Je lâche ma prise sur la journaliste, et mon poing heurte violemment sa joue. Elle recule en titubant, la main posée sur l'endroit ou je l'ai frappé.

 _Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ressens beaucoup de satisfaction de l'avoir fait._

\- Joli coup dis donc.

Livaï se tient à mes côtés, l'air impassible, mais le regard brillant de fierté.

\- Merci !

\- Vous…

On se tourne simultanément vers Dinah, qui nous fixe, les traits de son visage tordus par la douleur et la colère.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour briser vos carrières à tous ! Le groupe No Name ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir si je rends tout public !

\- Oh mais vous savez…

Je m'approche doucement de la journaliste, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Lorsque mon visage arrive à la hauteur du siens, je déclare calmement :

\- J'ai moi aussi tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire votre carrière si brillante.

Elle me dévisage quelques instants, essayant sûrement de me jauger afin de savoir si je mens ou non.

\- C'est du bluff, je ne vous crois pas.

\- Vous en êtes bien sûres ? Pourtant j'ai des preuves sur moi… Je sais que vous avez un penchant pour les relations extra conjugales par exemple.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, montrant la véracité de mes propos.

\- Ce sont que des mensonges.

\- Donc mes photos sont aussi des mensonges ?

Je joins le geste à la parole en sortant des clichés de ma veste.

\- Hanji comment tu as…

\- Plus tard Livaï. Alors ce sont des mensonges peut-être ?

Certaines photos montrent Dinah en présence d'un homme plus jeune avec qui elle semble très proche.

 _Moblit a vraiment fait du bon travail avec toutes ces photos._

\- L'homme sur cette photo est mon fils.

\- Oh je me disais bien que vous aviez un air de famille… D'accord, passons.

Je lui montre un autre cliché où elle est en train d'embrasser un autre homme, cette fois-ci plus âgé.

\- Celui là est aussi votre fils ? Car vous avez l'air vraiment proches… Trop proches d'ailleurs. Il me fait penser a un certain présentateur assez connu… Le docteur Jaeger est-il au courant ?

Cette fois-ci elle ne su que dire, elle reste interdite. Le sentiment de puissance que je ressens en cet instant me grise. Je m'autorise même à lui décocher un sourire triomphant.

 _Je tiens enfin ma revanche._

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Certaines rumeurs disent vous aimez bien fumer de temps en temps… Autre chose que de la cigarette. Il suffirait que cette rumeur arrive innocemment à l'oreille d'autres journalistes pour que vous fassiez la une d'un magazine people. On ne va pas se mentir, sur certaines photos vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il y en a même une ou on vous voit fumer , et ce n'est pas une cigarette que vous avez dans les mains.

\- Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour avoir tous ces clichés?

\- Oh mais surement de la même façon que vous, chère Dinah.

Recouvrir à ce genre de méthode n'est pas dans mes principes, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait faire quelque chose, pour le bien de tous.

\- Retenez bien ce que je vais dire, car c'est mon dernier avertissement : Si vous faites du mal a Livaï, Mike, Eren et Armin, je vous jure que je ferais tout pour que votre vie devienne un enfer.

\- Maman !

Soudain tout se passe trop vite. Un homme blond, qui a l'air d'avoir mon âge, fait reculer la journaliste pour se planter devant moi, me surplombant d'une dizaine de centimètres. Son regard est froid, tranchant. Son visage apparaît sur des photos, ce qui me permet de déduire que j'ai affaire à son fils. Un appareil photo est accroché autour de son cou.

\- Sieg, arrête !

Mais le dénommé Sieg l'ignore pour se concentrer sur moi, le regard brillant de haine.

\- Laissez ma mère tranquille ou je vous jure que ça finira mal.

Livaï s'interpose aussitôt entre nous deux, saisissant le nouvel arrivant par le col, ignorant la différence de gabarit et de taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, même si je sais qu'il a déjà réussi à tenir tête face à des personnes plus imposantes que lui par le passé.

\- Si tu touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux de ma meilleur amie, je te casse la gueule connard.

\- Ça suffit !

La voix de Dinah tranche l'air.

\- Laissez le tranquille, Ackerman. Sieg, arrête aussi. Nous rentrons.

\- Mais-

\- Rentrons.

Une fois libéré de la pression de Livaï, Sieg rejoint sa mère, et on les suis tous les deux du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois seul avec Livaï, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir, tandis que ce dernier pousse un grognement de mécontentement

\- Fiou…

\- Tu as pris des risques Hanji.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Maintenant je pense qu'elle nous laissera en paix. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Je tiendrais ma promesse.

 _Et plutôt deux fois qu'une._

Livaï a toujours les yeux rivés vers la maison ou est entré la journaliste ainsi son fils, les bras croisés.

\- On dirait que nous avons rencontré notre photographe… Celui qui a pris les clichés sur nous.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… C'est plus que probable.

\- De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait maintenant. Tu as assuré la binoclarde.

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant, puis regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai reçu plusieurs messages d'Armin, mais aussi d'Eren. J'envoie rapidement une réponse à tous les deux pour les rassurer, avant de me tourner vers Livaï :

\- On devrait rentrer Lili. Armin et Eren nous attendent.

Mon meilleur ami détourne le regard pour fixer sa voiture, tout en soupirant. Il doit surement être en train de penser à Eren, et à la manière dont il a filé en douce pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Je sais.

\- Eren doit être mort d'inquiétude…

\- Sûrement… Au moins j'ai pu faire ce que j'avais à faire.

\- Tu compte lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite.

Voyant qu'il souffre, je l'aide à avancer jusqu'à la voiture, non sans avoir subi plusieurs tentatives de refus. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la portière du conducteur, je prends les clés des mains de Livaï pour ensuite m'installer rapidement à sa place.

\- Laisse moi faire, je conduis ! Tu devrais profiter du trajet pour te reposer.

\- Tch, on va avoir un accident si tu es au volant. J'ai prévu de rentrer en un seul morceau moi.

\- Mais tu exagère, j'ai beaucoup progressé maintenant !

\- Si tu le dit.

Néanmoins il n'insiste pas, et s'installe à côté de moi. Je démarre la voiture, m'insère sur la route en direction de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami et d'Eren. Livaï semble absorbé par le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre. Dans une volonté de combler le silence, je décide de mettre un peu de musique.

\- Oi Hanji...

\- Hmmm ?

\- Comment tu as fais pour les photos ?

\- Oh ça… je savais que Moblit avait un certain talent pour la photographie, je lui ai donc demandé de la suivre pour prendre quelques clichés. Les résultats sont vraiment au dessus de mes espérances… Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était irréprochable, mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

\- Je vois… Je comprend mieux certaines choses.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu sais qu'Armin est jaloux de Moblit ?

Je quitte brièvement la route du regard pour dévisager mon meilleur ami.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai tenté de le rassurer en disant qu'il ne se passait sûrement rien entre vous, mais il doit quand même être inquiet. Crois moi, je m'y connais niveau jalousie.

Armin n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux. J'ai effectivement passé beaucoup de temps avec Moblit ces derniers jours, mais c'était dans le cadre de notre enquête sur Dinah Fritz. Je sais que Moblit a des sentiments pour moi depuis très longtemps, et qu'il m'a rendu ce service à cause de ces derniers. Je m'en veux d'avoir en quelque sorte profité de lui et de ce qu'il ressent pour moi… Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se passera entre nous, car mon cœur appartient déjà à Armin.

\- J'aime Armin Livaï. Jamais je le trahirais.

\- Je le sais bien… Mais c'est lui qui a besoin de le savoir.

Vu que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon plan, il a dû se sentir mis à l'écart… Mais je compte bien me rattraper. Rien de tel pour ça que de partir en vacances. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on parte quelque part.

Le silence sature l'air dans l'habitacle. Une fois arrivé à un feu rouge, je risque un regard vers mon meilleur ami. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme… Il semble préoccupé, ses traits sont tirés, sa mâchoire serrée.

\- Lili ?

\- Quoi?

\- Que compte tu faire maintenant ?

Nouveau silence, pendant lequel le feu profite pour passer au vert. Je constate que nous sommes presque arrivés à l'appartement. Livaï se décide à répondre lorsque je démarre la voiture, regardant droit devant lui :

\- Je pense emmener Eren la-bas.

Il doit surement penser à la villa en bord de mer… L'endroit parfait pour s'isoler.

\- C'est une bonne idée !

Nouveau silence. Je vois bien que Livaï veut ajouter quelque chose, mais il semble hésiter.

\- Je vais tout lui dire Hanji.

\- Oh.

Je n'imagine pas dans quel état il doit être en ce moment, mais c'est pour lui la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut qu'il se libère du poids qu'il porte tous les jours. Tout raconté à l'homme qu'il aime l'aidera à surmonter tout ça, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai plus le choix.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

\- J'ai… J'ai peur Hanji. Peur de revivre tout ça une nouvelle fois. Mais surtout…

Nous arrivons finalement au garage de l'appartement. Une fois la voiture garée je coupe le moteur, pour pouvoir enfin observer mon meilleur ami. Il se décide enfin à croiser mon regard, et je peux entrevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il semble fragile et vulnérable, contrastant avec son air impassible habituel.

\- J'ai peur de le perdre.

Sa voix emplie de détresse et de désespoir me fait frissonner.

 _Je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas._

Dans une tentative de le rassurer, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- Eren t'aime a la folie Livaï, tu le sais. Il faut que tu lui dise. Pour toi, mais aussi pour vous.

Je l'entend pousser un long soupir.

\- Je sais.

\- Et n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi.

 _Quoiqu'il arrive._

L'air épuisé, il se frotte les yeux, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci Hanji. Pour tout.

\- De rien mon Lili !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Je sais qu'il déteste ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerai tellement faire davantage pour l'aider… Je me sens impuissante.

 _Je compte sur toi Eren._

\- Oi, lâche-moi la binoclarde.

\- Arrête de râler, je suis sûre que tu en avais envie !

Il s'écarte de moi tout en me toisant avec son air blasé.

\- Tch.

Je regarde Livaï s'éloigner d'une démarche peu assurée, et m'élance aussitôt à sa suite.

 _Eren s'il te plait… Aide Livaï. Toi seul le peux..._

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Le temps change radicalement tout au long du trajet. Le soleil se retrouve tout à coup caché derrière d'épais nuages gris, et on pourrait croire qu'un nouvel orage se profile. Je n'ai aucune idée de la destination nous allons, et je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de lui poser la question. Ecrire un message serait exclu, puisqu'il faut qu'il garde les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Tout va bien ?

Son regard se pose brièvement sur moi, mais j'ai pu sentir toute son intensité. Je quitte le paysage des yeux pour lui répondre positivement.

 _Oui tout va bien._

Rassuré, il se concentre à nouveau sur la route. Ses doigts pianotent sur le volant en rythme avec la musique, il semble étrangement de bonne humeur. Il est totalement à l'opposé d'il y a quelques jours, ou il a disparu sans me dire ou il allait… Pour finalement rentré blessé.

Il refuse obstinément de me dire ou il était passé, mais je compte bien un jour ou l'autre le découvrir.

Une douce chaleur se localise sur ma cuisse, et je n'ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que Livaï y a posé sa main. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire de contentement.

Je ferme finalement les yeux, me laissant bercer par le ronronnement du moteur ainsi que la musique diffusée dans l'habitacle. La main chaude de mon petit ami ne quitte pas ma jambe tandis que le sommeil commence à m'emporter.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

La voix de Livaï me réveille doucement, je me frotte les yeux pour finalement les ouvrir… Et découvrir ou nous sommes, ébahi.

 _Livaï m'a emmené à la mer._

Il me semble y être déjà allé par le passé, il y a très longtemps. Malheureusement je n'en garde presque pas de souvenirs. Grâce à la vitre ouverte je redécouvre avec émerveillement l'air iodée si caractéristique de la mer, mais aussi une forte odeur d'algues.

Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : sortir pour la voir de plus près.

Je descend de la voiture péniblement, les membres ankylosés par le long trajet que nous avons parcouru. Livaï me tend la main et je la saisit, me laissant entraîner jusqu'à la plage déserte. Je le suis avec plaisir, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé mes chaussures pour savourer le contact avec le sable doux, sans aucune ombre de coquillages ou de pollution. Une fois arrivé au bord de l'eau, je contemple avec émerveillement la mer, qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon.

Les vagues sont de la même couleur que le ciel, volutes d'un bleu-gris orageux. Elles s'écrasent sur la plage avec un vacarme incroyable, qui fait vivre le sable jusqu'à nos pieds nus. Cette puissance me fait comprendre à quel point la nature peut être dangereuse, mais aussi insaisissable.

Les yeux rivés sur le lointain horizon, Livaï semble perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan. De mon côté, je commence à prendre la mesure de l'immensité de cette dernière. Tout au long de notre trajet interminable, je me suis imaginé les diverses destinations possibles, mais je ne m'étais pas du tout imaginé qu'il m'emmènerait dans un endroit aussi magnifique. Mes yeux ne quittent pas la grande étendue d'eau salée, je me surprend même à être intimidé devant tant de puissance à l'état pur. A cet instant on paraît tellement petit et insignifiant.

Les derniers événements que nous avons surmontés paraissent tellement loin à présent. Notre ville, notre chez nous, notre entourage, notre célébrité, mon père et Dinah… Nous sommes loin de tout. Nous sommes simplement tous les deux, seuls au monde, comme si on était sur une île déserte éloigné de tout. Cette sensation est indéfinissable, mais agréable.

\- Nous sommes loin de tout, c'est tellement agréable...

Sa capacité à lire dans mes pensées en devient vraiment effrayante.

Les vagues ourlées d'écume nous chatouillent les orteils, l'air marin balaye nos cheveux dans tous les sens. J'inspire un grand coup, profitant de cet air pur, sans aucune trace de pollution comme à la ville.

Une mouette passe au-dessus de nous puis se pose sur le sable avec un bruit mat. Elle penche la tête de côté pour me toiser de ses yeux sombres.

\- Ça te plait ?

Je quitte l'oiseau des yeux pour observer Livaï, qui s'est arraché à sa contemplation pour poser sur moi ses yeux calmes et aimants. J'approuve et souris à en avoir mal aux joues.

 _C'est magnifique._

J'approche lentement ma main pour caresser le dos de la sienne, il finit par l'attraper et il enlace ses doigts aux miens. Ma réaction est immédiate. Une sensation agréable et familière naît de ma paume, court à travers mes veines et s'installe au creux de mon bas-ventre. Je pousse discrètement un soupir de frustration.

\- Tant mieux.

Sa voix est… Étrange. Je le dévisage, la tête sur le côté et les sourcils froncés.

 _A quoi penses-tu?_

Il a l'air épuisé, son visage arbore un air triste et mélancolique.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Sans lâcher ma main, il m'entraîne vers les terres, tout en me montrant le promontoire qui surplombe la plage du doigts. Je me fige quelques instants, surpris.

 _Tu veux vraiment nous emmener là-haut ?_

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec la hauteur, et la perspective d'être sur ce promontoire ne m'enchante guère.

Néanmoins, j'ai confiance en Livaï, et je le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

Je lui fait signe que ça ira, et nous reprenons aussitôt notre avancée. Avec la marche qui se profile, nous enfilons nos chaussures. Le vent de plus en plus violent nous pousse vers l'avant, nous aidant un peu dans notre ascension. Je me surprend à frissonner légèrement, le soleil étant trop caché derrière les nuages pour nous réchauffer.

Les pas de mon petit amis sont assurés, tandis que les miens sont quelques peu hésitants.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivées, je perd complètement la notion du temps. Je sais que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est très déstabilisant, mais après tout nous sommes venus ici pour nous reposer, sans forcément avoir besoin d'être à l'heure quelque part.

\- Nous y sommes.

Je sors aussitôt de ma rêverie pour prendre conscience de l'endroit ou nous sommes. Livaï lâche ma main pour se rapprocher un peu plus du bord. Je le suis timidement à pas lent, comme si le sol pouvait s'effondrer à chaque instants. J'ai l'estomac sans dessus dessous, mais je tente de l'ignorer. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de mon petit ami, je m'accroche fortement à son bras, et m'accorde enfin à regard vers l'horizon.

J'écarquille les yeux face au paysage qui nous entoure. L'immense étendue d'eau qu'est l'océan nous encercle, et un coup d'oeil sur le côté me permet de voir l'endroit d'où nous venons.

Des vagues immenses s'écrasent avec fracas contre des rocher en contrebas, et ce spectacle est hypnotisant. J'en oublie presque ma peur de la hauteur, mais je tiens toujours fermement le bras de Livaï par sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise en hauteur… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir emmené ici. Je voulais vraiment te faire découvrir cet endroit sous les différents angles possibles.

Je ne peux lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit. Surplomber l'océan ainsi me donne l'impression d'être surpuissant, de dominer le monde. Notre monde.

Pris d'une soudaine assurance, je lâche le bras de Livaï pour passer le mien autour de sa taille. Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et nous restons ainsi quelques instants, dans un endroit ou le silence n'existe pas. Le bruit des vagues est apaisant, je me surprend même à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment.

\- Regarde là-bas.

Je suis du regard l'endroit qu'il pointe du doigts, et mes yeux s'arrête finalement sur un point blanc, situé sur un autre promontoire un peu moins élevé. On dirait… Une villa ?

\- C'est la villa qui appartient à No Name. Nous irons là-bas toute à l'heure.

La vue de la villa doit être aussi magnifique qu'ici. Je suis impatient d'y être, mais quelque chose me dit que nous ne rentrerons pas avant un bon moment.

Je m'attend a ce que la pluie tombe à chaque instant, mais il en est rien. Au contraire, le soleil semble décidé à se montrer, puisque quelques rayons percent enfin les nuages.

\- Je t'ai emmené ici… Dans un but précis.

Il laisse échapper un soupir, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer longtemps. Je l'interroge du regard, la tête penché sur le côté. Il se détache de moi pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre un grand rocher. Je prend place à ses côtés, constatant que s'appuyer contre de la pierre est loin d'être très confortable. Dans cette position nous ne voyons presque plus l'océan, mais nous avons toujours une vue imprenable sur la voûte céleste. Livaï persiste à regarder droit devant lui, avant de finalement fermer les yeux, comme s'il goûtait le vent sur son visage. J'observe chaque traits de son visage, qui est de plus en plus tendu. Sa mâchoire est serrée, les sourcils foncés. Il réfugie brièvement sa tête contre mon épaule, comme pour se donner du courage. Il finit par brusquement se relever, afin de rompre tout contact physique entre nous. Je le dévisage, étonné, avec un pincement au cœur de le voir aussi éloigné de moi. Néanmoins, mon instinct m'intime de rester la ou je suis, de ne pas chercher à le toucher.

Tout devient clair dans ma tête. Sa nervosité, son attitude distante, son hésitation… Il veut me parler. Il tente de trouver le courage de tout me dire.

Après cette prise de conscience mon cœur bat la chamade, mon estomac se tord. Tout à coup je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment tout entendre. Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi m'attendre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a besoin de parler, de se libérer d'un poids devenu bien trop lourd pour lui.

Il me regarde avec un air triste, le regard empli d'excuses. Il commence à faire quelques aller-retour entre ma position et le bord, comme si ce mouvement l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Il finit par se planter devant moi, conservant toutefois une certaine distance entre nous. Il me dévisage un moment, puis se détourne.

Il soupire lourdement, se passe une main dans les cheveux, ouvre la bouche, la referme, réfléchit puis finit par déclarer d'un ton accablé :

\- Il est temps que je te dise tout, Eren.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

J'ai la sensation d'être au pied du mur, alors que c'est moi qui a décidé de lui parler. Durant des mois je me suis efforcé de me préparer psychologiquement pour ce jour, mais je ne suis définitivement pas prêt pour ça.

 _Il est trop tard pour reculer._

\- A vrai dire je voulais attendre que tu ai retrouvé ta voix… Mais le besoin de te parler est devenu irrépressible.

 _Dans un sens, je ne te cache pas que ça m'arrange bien._

Alors que je rassemble mes idées, j'ai la sensation de tomber dans le vide, mon cœur menace de s'arrêter de battre à tout instant. La nervosité ainsi que la peur me vrille l'estomac. Mon masque d'impassibilité est tombé, laissant place à une personne perdue qui a peur de tout perdre.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration pour rassembler mes idées, avant de m'exprimer :

\- Tout a commencé par la perte de mes parents, alors que j'avais cinq ans. Ils sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture, causé par un chauffard ayant trop bu. J'étais aussi dans le véhicule, en tant qu'unique survivant. J'étais loin d'être sans égratignures, il a fallu que je reste un long moment à l'hôpital pour m'en remettre. Je n'avais pas encore conscience que je n'allais plus jamais revoir mon père et ma mère à ce moment là.

Les yeux d'Eren me contemple avec tristesse. Il ne tente aucun mouvement vers moi, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. S'il s'avise de me toucher, je pense que je serais incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'aimerai bouger, me mettre en mouvement, mais mon corps ne répond plus.

\- Je ne te cache pas que quelques années après, j'ai fini par maudire mes parents de m'avoir abandonné si jeune. S'ils n'étaient pas mort, il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout ce qui va suivre ne soit jamais arrivé. Malheureusement on aura beau changer le monde avec des "si", le passé reste immuable. Ce qui est fait est fait…

J'étais jeune, trop jeune pour vivre sans parents. Je n'ai presque pas de souvenir d'eux. Je n'arrive même plus a me souvenir de la voix de ma mère, avec qui j'étais très proche.

Ma voix tremble légèrement. Reparler de mes parents est encore très douloureux, malgré les années. Le vide causé par leur perte est malgré tout toujours présent dans mon cœur, même si je n'ose jamais me l'avouer. J'aimerai en profiter pour dire à Eren de profiter de sa mère tant qu'il en est encore temps, mais je suis sûr qu'il en est déjà conscient.

Pour ce qui est de son père… Qu'il aille au diable avec sa vipère.

\- Il me reste très peu de famille, et parmi elle personne ne voulait m'accueillir. Par la suite j'ai rejoint plusieurs familles d'accueil. La perte de mes parents a eu pour effet de me transformer en enfant difficile, renfermé. Je refusais le contact avec les autres, j'étais parfois violent et agressif. La seule compagnie que je tolérerais était celle des livres. J'étais catalogué comment étant un dépressif, que tout le monde fuyait. C'était réellement une période sombre de ma vie, que je voulais à tout prix oublier. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas la seule.

Eren fait mine de tendre la main vers moi, mais il se ravise aussitôt. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je refuse toute tentative de consolation.

Le vent est brusquement devenu violent, me faisant presque tituber sous sa puissance. Je ramène mes cheveux en arrière dans un réflexe inutile avec cette bourrasque qui souffle en continu. Mon compagnon est quand à lui toujours immobile, assis sur le sol. Il tente de me réconforter du regard, et la chaleur brûlant dans ses iris me réchauffe en partie.

\- Les années ont défilés lentement. Mes repères changeaient constamment à cause du changement régulier de famille. J'allais bien évidement à l'école, et mes résultats étaient plutôt bon. C'était à l'époque, ma seule consolation... Le poids de la solitude me pesait de plus en plus, mais c'était moi qui voulait m'enfermer dans cette dernière.

A 12 ans, alors que j'avais rejoint une énième famille, j'ai aussitôt sentis qu'elle était spéciale. La femme qui m'avait accueilli avait un fille, Isabel. Il y avait aussi Farlan, un ami de la famille un peu plus âgé que nous, qui venait aider Isabel avec ses cours . Ils essayaient tous les deux inlassablement de me faire sortir de ma coquille. J'avais beau les repousser constamment, ils finissaient toujours par revenir à la charge. La bonne humeur constante d'Isabel ainsi que son énergie on eu raison de moi et de ma solitude. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 _Ils m'ont tous les deux en partie sauvé la vie._

\- Grâce à Farlan, Isabel ainsi que sa mère, j'ai fini par arrêter d'être agressif, mais je restais inexpressif la plupart du temps. J'avais pourtant retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, je ne ressentais plus la solitude. Sincèrement, les 3 années que j'ai passé parmi eux étaient les meilleures de mon enfance. Hélas toutes bonnes choses ont une fin…

Animé par un besoin irrépressible de prendre de la distance, je me dirige lentement vers le bord de la falaise. Je m'arrête au bord, et penche légèrement la tête en avant pour contempler les vagues qui s'écrasent contre les rocher. Ce spectacle est hypnotisant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Eren s'est rapproché de moi, tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre nous. Cette dernière devient pesante, oppressante. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Pourtant je résiste à la tentation de me retourner, de plonger mon regard dans le siens. Je peux ressentir l'aura d'inquiétude qui émane de lui.

\- J'ai toujours considéré Isabel comme ma sœur. On étais très proches, et je voulais constamment la protéger. Je pense que j'étais même parfois trop protecteur. Au moins, aucun garçon n'osait s'approchait d'elle, car tout le monde savait que j'étais dans l'ombre.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette période de ma vie, où la jeune fille passait son temps à me réprimander lorsque je la défendais, alors qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. J'en était pleinement conscient, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je lève la tête pour contempler le ciel saturé de nuages. La pluie peut tomber à chaque instants, pluie qui me rappelle d'autres mauvais souvenirs... Je n'ai toujours pas le courage de me retourner pour faire face à l'homme que j'aime.

 _Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Eren. Mais est ce que ça sera aussi le cas pour toi ?_

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, tandis que je me prépare psychologiquement à continuer mon récit. J'inspire un grand bol d'air iodé avant de poursuivre :

\- Avec Farlan… C'était différent. Au début je ne l'appréciais pas. Il voulait constamment se mêler de mes affaires alors que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. On avait souvent des altercations. Mais avec le temps, j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé. Je ressentais quelque chose de totalement différent pour lui. Je l'admirait énormément, je voulais toujours être auprès de lui, mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il était près de moi… J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais attiré par lui, plus que je le serais jamais par une fille. J'ai pris conscience avec frayeur que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Au début j'ai tenté de réprimer mes sentiments, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. A 14 ans je n'arrivait pas a accepter mon orientation sexuelle, et c'était vraiment difficile de tout garder pour moi.

Des goélands passent juste au dessus de moi, leurs cris strident résonne dans mes oreilles.

\- De plus j'étais confronté à une autre problème… J'ai su peu de temps après qu'Isabel avait aussi des sentiments pour lui. Un soir elle m'avait rejoint dans mon lit, et nous avions discuté toute la nuit. J'ai même fini par lui parler de mon homosexualité, qu'elle a pris avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. C'était ma toute première amie yaoiste, et ce n'est malheureusement pas la dernière.

Je risque un léger mouvement de tête en arrière, et j'aperçois brièvement l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage d'Eren, qui a probablement compris le sous entendu.

\- Elle a profité de ce moment de confession pour me faire part de ses sentiments à propos de Farlan. Je l'ai écouté silencieusement, sans lui faire part de mes propres sentiments.

On a fini par apprendre qu'il était gay, car on l'a surpris une fois en train d'embrasser un garçon près de chez nous. Au fond de moi j'étais heureux de cette révélation, car j'avais conservé un espoir, même minime d'avoir une chance avec lui.

Ensuite tout s'est passé tellement vite…

 _Je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux de lui. J'étais tellement jeune… Et naïf._

\- Je ne saurais t'expliquer comment exactement, mais nous avons fini par devenir proches. Cependant nous ne sortions pas ensemble. A cette époque je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je me suis dit que la vie m'avait enfin laissé une chance d'être heureux, que j'allais enfin pouvoir laisser le reste derrière moi. Je m'étais malheureusement trompé… Car Farlan a changé du tout au tout suite a des mauvaises fréquentations. Il est subitement devenu violent et agressif, envers moi aussi. Il s'est aussi mis a fumer, a se droguer... Je laissais pourtant tout passer, car j'étais littéralement devenu un agneau. Moi qui était craint par tous à cause de ma violence, j'ai fini par devenir l'opposé à cause de son influence.

 _Comme quoi l'amour peut vraiment nous rendre faible et vulnérable._

\- Un jour…

L'air se rafraîchit de plus en plus, le soleil entame lentement sa descente vers l'horizon. Le vent gèle mon corps et mes os, et je tente vainement de me réchauffer avec mes bras en entamant des mouvement de friction. J'en oublie presque la présence d'Eren dans mon dos, qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Un jour alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue, il a tenté de me violer.

A ces mots un gouffre glacial s'ouvre dans ma poitrine. Je courbe la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Quelques touffes d'herbes dansent au rythme du vent. Le grondement d'un orage résonne au loin, mais il n'est pas orienté vers nous. Des larmes menacent de couler, mais je les contiens.

 _Je me souviens encore du contact de ses doigts sur mon corps…_

Un frisson de dégoût parcours mon épiderme a cette pensée. Si je pouvais effacer plusieurs souvenirs de ma tête, celui là serait dans ma liste sans hésitations.

\- Cependant, il a échoué. Résultat, la personne que j'aimais à l'époque m'a trahi.

Les mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche, le son de ma voix est inquiétant. A cet instant je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de terminer mon récit. Je me sens oppressé, comme si j'avais sur la poitrine un ballon sur le point d'éclater. Ma détermination vacille inexorablement. Mon corps frémit aux souvenirs de ce fameux jour, comme si c'était hier.

 _Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout._

Je suis obligé de me battre de toute mes forces pour ne pas me retourner. Tout mon être réclame Eren, mais mon corps reste malgré tout immobile, les yeux rivés vers l'océan. Le soleil est pratiquement couché, et le spectacle qu'il offre est magnifique.

\- Après ça beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je me suis mis à détester Farlan de tout mon être. Il a fini par déménager ailleurs, ce qui m'a permis de me remettre en partie. Le sentiment de trahison persistait… Au point ou je me suis promis de ne plus tomber amoureux.

J'ai tenu bon pendant presque 10 ans. Durant 10 ans j'ai refusé tout types de relations. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait, mais en tout cas je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un... Jusqu'à toi. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie et a tout balayé, comme un raz-de-marée.

Pour en revenir à mon passé, mon unique échappatoire était la musique et le chant. La mère d'Isabel m'a un jour entendu par hasard, et m'a tout de suite inscrit à des cours. Selon le professeur que j'ai eu, j'étais réellement prometteur. Tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Malgré mes excellents résultats scolaires je voulais devenir chanteur, j'avais déjà deux fans à la maison qui me soutenait dans tous les domaines.

Malheureusement les choses ont à nouveau basculer alors que j'allais bientôt rentrer au lycée.

Le besoin de me retourner l'emporte sur tout le reste, et j'autorise enfin mon corps à le faire. Mes yeux sont aussitôt capturés par ceux d'Eren, lumineux et magnifiques.

 _Tu es vraiment mon phare au milieu de ma tempête personnel Eren…_

\- J'ai un jour accompagné Isabel et sa mère à la poste pour, qui faisait aussi office de banque. Alors qu'on faisait la queue, un homme masqué est entré à l'intérieur… Armé d'une arme à feux, qu'il a braqué sur nous tous.

A cet instant, une douleur fulgurante me traverse, emplit mes poumons, ma gorge, mon crâne, c'est si violent que je crains de m'évanouir. On dirait qu'un marteau est en train de s'abattre inlassablement sur mon crâne. Revivre tous ces événement est douloureux… Dans tous les sens du terme. Eren esquisse un mouvement pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je l'en empêche d'un seul geste.

\- On a tous compris qu'il s'agissait d'un braquage. L'homme a menacé les employés, qui refusaient de faire quoique ce soit. Il n'a pas toléré le refus… Il a tiré sur Isabel, à l'épaule. La colère a pris le dessus sur la peur, et je me suis mis devant elle pour la protéger d'un nouveau coup. J'ai cherché à le provoquer, à attirer son attention vers moi. Lorsqu'il s'est exprimé à nouveau… J'ai pris conscience que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix quelque part.

 _Je me souviens encore des cris résonnant dans la pièce lorsque le coup de feu a retenti… Isabel qui s'effondre sur le sol, la main sur son épaule blessée, sa mère qui hurle, le rire de l'homme qui a tiré..._

Je respire fébrilement, les paupières closes. Ses doigts effleurent délicatement le dos de ma main. J'ai envie de laisser sa main remonter le long de mon bras, sentir davantage le contact de son corps. Je finis par la saisir pour entrelacer nos doigts. Une légère bouffée de soulagement m'envahit, la sensation d'écrasement causé par la distance que j'ai mise entre nous disparaît peu à peu.

\- C'était Farlan, Eren. Le premier homme que j'ai aimé, celui qui m'a fait prendre indirectement conscience que j'étais attiré par les hommes… Ce même garçon qui a tenté de me violer quelques mois plus tôt. Cette même personne qui a tiré sur celle que je considère comme ma sœur.

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Je savais qu'il avait mal tourné, mais pas à ce point là… Il nous a reconnu aussitôt, mais a quand même tiré sur Isabel, une personne qu'il adorait… J'étais perdu, déboussolé. Lorsqu'il a enlevé son masque et que j'ai pu voir son visage, je savais qu'il était prêt à tout. Il était froid, inexpressif. Il a changé du tout au tout… Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. Et surtout…

Eren tente de me réconforter en serrant ma main de toute ses forces dans la sienne.

\- J'ai pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il était prêt à tuer.

Un froid glacial se répand dans mes veines, aussitôt remplacé par une sensation de brûlure qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Mon compagnon saisit mon autre main, qu'il serre avec autant de force que la première. Sa présence me réconforte, et grâce à lui je sais même si je suis en en train de revivre des événements douloureux, ce sont des moments qui appartiennent au passé.

\- Alors que je tentais de le raisonner, il a surpris un employé en train de prévenir la police. Dès l'instant ou il l'a aperçu il s'est mis à tirer une balle dans la tête de l'homme. J'ai regardé, tétanisé, l'homme s'effondrer… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'avais peur de mourir… Mais surtout de voir ma famille mourir. J'ai alors fait quelque chose d'inconscient et de totalement désespéré.

 _On y est presque…_

Je rassemble mes dernières forces avant de continuer :

\- Je lui ai sauté dessus. Malgré notre différence d'âge et de gabarit, je savais me battre. Personne n'osait intervenir, de peur que Farlan me tue dans une tentative de se défendre. Ensuite tout s'est passé trop vite.

Je lâche les mains d'Eren, ses bras retombent mollement le long de son corps. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et me dévisage, comme s'il tentait de lire en moi. Sentant mes yeux s'humidifier, je me retourne pour ne pas qu'il puisse me voir ainsi.

\- Dans la bataille j'ai récupéré son arme, que j'ai braqué sur lui. Je n'avais évidemment jamais manié d'arme à feu, mais j'étais assez proche de lui pour ne pas rater ma cible. Mes mains tremblaient, Farlan revenait à la charge pour tenter de récupérer son arme… Mon doigt, qui était sur la gâchette, a actionné le mécanisme involontairement alors qu'il tentait de m'arracher l'arme des mains. Il s'est effondré, et lorsque j'ai vu une tache rouge grandir inexorablement sur son torse, j'ai su que j'avais touché un organe vital. Il gisait à mes pieds, agonisant…

 _Si seulement je pouvais définitivement oublier ce moment…_

Après tant d'années à contenir mes émotions, j'ai décidé de lâcher prise. Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues, pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Personne n'osait s'approcher de nous. Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'ai fais, j'ai aussitôt balancé l'arme le plus loin possible de moi. Farlan m'appelait faiblement… Toute ma colère, ma haine contre lui s'est envolé. Je me suis agenouillé à ses côtés, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible… Dans un dernier élan il a posé une main sur ma joue, et m'a murmuré "je suis désolé", avant de…

Je serre les poings de toute mes forces, jusqu'à ce que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

\- Rendre son dernier souffle.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Un gouffre s'ouvre à mes pieds, tandis que je revis une énième fois les derniers instants de Farlan. Je cesse quelques secondes de respirer, jusqu'à en suffoquer. Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il menace de jaillir de ma poitrine, mon corps vacille...

\- Je l'ai tué Eren.

 _Malgré tout ce que tu as fais, je ne voulais pas te tuer Farlan..._

Les bras d'Eren m'enlacent, sa tête se pose contre mon épaule. Je peux sentir son torse contre mon dos, son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

\- J'ai du sang sur les mains… Je suis un meurtrier.

 _J'ai vu un autre homme mourir et j'en ai tué un autre… Qui avait un jour un place importante dans mon cœur._

Il resserre son étreinte, et je peux sentir les tremblements de son corps.

\- Liv… aï...

J'ai la sensation d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais le vent est trop fort pour que je puisse distinguer ce que c'était. Mon esprit doit me jouer des tours… J'ai pendant un instant pensé qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour entendre sa voix à nouveau.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je me déteste Eren…

Il me retourne doucement pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, je détourne le regard.

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tout ceux qui n'étaient pas là me considéraient comme tel. Ce jour là… J'ai tout perdu. Isabel a tellement été traumatisée qu'il lui fallait un suivi psychiatrique, et sa mère a décidé de déménager pour recommencer de zéro ailleurs, sans moi. J'ai moi même dû suivre un programme car j'étais devenu dépressif… Plusieurs mois après on m'a offert une bourse exceptionnelle pour une école à l'autre bout du pays. Voyant une perspective de tout recommencer à zéro, j'ai saisis l'occasion. Entre temps j'étais devenu un bloc de glace, qui refuse d'exprimer ses sentiments. J'étais encore étroitement suivi une fois Après tu connais la suite. J'ai rencontré Hanji qui s'est clairement imposée dans ma vie, puis Mike. Ensemble nous avons créé le groupe, qui est devenu mon échappatoire… Ma principale raison de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

 _Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie._

\- Pourtant tout mes souvenirs m'assaillent constamment, jusque dans mes rêves. Par chance depuis que tu passe les nuits avec moi, je ne fais presque plus de cauchemar. Tous les jours je porte un poids, qui devient de plus en plus écrasant. Il influe sur mon caractère... J'ai voulu rester anonyme parmi No Name pour ne pas qu'on fasse un quelconque lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé, car la nouvelle avait fait la une un peu partout à l'époque. Je voulais aussi, en tant que Levi, oublier ce que j'ai fais l'espace de quelques heures. Maintenant que Levi et Livaï Ackerman sont les même personnes, j'ai peur que tout s'ébruite. Je serais incapable d'affronter le regard des autres…

Je tend la main vers Eren, pour me raviser aussitôt, comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal d'un simple contact.

\- Mais surtout, je n'en peux plus de te faire du mal. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai la sensation de devenir un monstre… Je ne te mérite pas. Tu mérite quelqu'un de meilleur que moi.

 _La culpabilité de t'avoir fait du mal ne me quitte pas._

\- Non…

 _Cette voix…_

Du bout des doigts, il me relève doucement le menton pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Livaï…

Je le contemple, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Eren, ta voix…

Il hoche la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux sont anormalement brillants, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

 _Elle est enfin revenue._

A cet instant le soulagement que j'éprouve est tellement intense que je sens des nouvelles larmes sillonner mes joues. Il saisit ma tête entre ses mains, essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne le sera jamais pour moi.

Sa voix est rauque et hésitante, ce qui est normal après toutes ces journées sans avoir été exercée. C'est pourtant le son le plus agréable que j'ai entendu, depuis plusieurs jours. Il me dévisage un long moment, l'air complètement navré. Il se penche, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Jamais. Tu es celui que je veux Livaï… Je te veux toi et personne d'autre.

Il m'embrasse si fort qu'il en frissonne, m'enlace par les épaules et m'attire contre lui. Je savoure ses lèvres, sa langue, la douce chaleur de sa bouche. Je me presse contre lui, pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi, mue par l'envie de disparaître, de me fondre en lui. Nous détachons soudain nos lèvres pour reprendre haleine, et j'aperçois son visage. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, ses lèvres tremblent… Nos bouches s'unissent à nouveau dans un baisser d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus fiévreux.

\- Ta voix m'a tellement manqué…

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, à la fois doux et triste.

\- Livaï...

On est tous les deux autant bouleversés l'un que l'autre. On s'embrasse à nouveau, tristes, éperdus. Je n'ai jamais vécu un moment pareil : Revivre mon passé pour Eren est aussi horrible que douloureux. Pourtant, quelque part, tout ce qui parvient à soulager ma blessure causé par un homme, mais aussi moi-même, est justement un autre homme. Mes larmes s'apaisent sur son amour, mes émotions sur sa bouche collée contre la mienne, et ses mains me retiennent contre lui comme pour ne plus jamais me laisser partir. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses vêtements, m'accroche à lui encore plus fort. Je ne veux plus le lâcher.

Eren est devenu l'air que je respire, ma raison de vivre.

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui._

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Tout mon être est bouleversé par tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec dix ans de moins, seul avec sa douleur. Il semble tellement fragile, vulnérable… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, l'apaiser. Je me sens tellement impuissant…

Ce n'est plus le même homme froid et insensible que j'ai rencontré quelques mois plutôt. Il a passé toute sa vie à se cacher derrière un masque, mais aussi derrière un pseudonyme.

Pourtant je savais depuis le début que tout cela était une façade. Avec le temps il a énormément changé, comme si la glace qui encerclaient son coeur avait en parti fondu. Aujourd'hui il s'est complètement mis à nu… Pour moi.

Maintenant que je connais la vérité, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Livaï n'a vraiment pas eu une vie facile...

\- Je suis tellement désolé Eren. De t'avoir caché tout ça aussi longtemps, mais aussi de t'avoir fait tant de mal…

 _Et moi je suis tellement désolé que tu ai eu a vivre tout ça…_

Je le pensais en partie calmé, mais sa respiration redevient à nouveau saccadée, je peux sentir les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, pose ma tête sur la sienne.

\- Hey… Calme toi mon cœur. Ce n'est rien.

Il m'étreint avec tellement de désespoir qu'il se remet à trembler. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur irradier d'un être humain.

Ça me brise, me déchire. Si je le pouvais, j'envelopperais son cœur du mien. Je l'écarte doucement de moi pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses orbes grises me déstabilisent. Tellement de sentiments y tourbillonnent, au point ou je n'arriverai pas à distinguer ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux.

Ma gorge est douloureuse, mais je suis tellement soulagé de pouvoir enfin m'exprimer de vive voix que je m'en moque. Les paupières closes, je prends une grande inspiration avant de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Livaï. Tu es humain. Et en tant qu'humains, on ne peut pas sans cesse assumer tous nos chagrins. Parfois, il faut les partager avec les gens qui nous aiment afin de pas nous laisser écraser.

Il exhale tout le souffle qu'il semblait retenir depuis des jours, pour ensuite se blottir contre mon torse. Ses bras m'encerclent avec force, comme s'il voulait plus jamais me lâcher.

\- Aide moi Eren... J'ai besoin de toi.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Les siennes sont chaudes avec un goût salé. Je m'écarte pour l'admirer, et mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

\- Je serais toujours la pour toi. On surmontera ça ensemble. Je te le promets.

Nos têtes se lèvent simultanément vers le ciel qui commence à s'obscurcir, puis vers l'océan. La tempête semble s'être calmée, la pluie n'est finalement pas tombée. La soirée s'annonce calme, et belle. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, et je me blottit un peu plus contre cette dernière pour profiter de ce contact.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Ses paroles m'emplissent le cœur et le corps. Alors je murmure à son oreille :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime

Nous avons vécu beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps. Je ne connais pas l'avenir, mais je suis pourtant persuadé d'une chose : Tant qu'on restera ensemble, tout ira bien. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit toujours le cas.

* * *

 _ **Re Coucou !**_

 _ **A cause de la deuxième partie, ce chapitre est clairement l'un des plus importants de l'histoire. Tout comme Tempête, il était vraiment difficile a écrire... Il est vraiment riche en émotions.**_

 _ **Eren a retrouvé sa voix ! Dès l'instant ou j'ai décidé de la lui faire perdre, j'avais une idée très précise de quand il allait la retrouver.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre apporte beaucoup de réponses ! Maintenant vous savez qui a pris les fameuses photos, ce que manigançait Hanji avec Moblit, le passé de Livaï mais aussi le moment ou Eren retrouve sa voix.**_

 _ **En regardant la série Lucifer (que j'ai vraiment bien aimé), j'ai découvert une musique qui ne m'a presque pas quitté durant l'écriture de la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Il s'agit de In The Air Tonight (initialement de Phil Collins) repris par Natalie Taylor. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas :) J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette reprise.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'ai toujours autant hâte de lire vos reviews !**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 _ **PS : Vous lisez les scans de SNK ? J'ai lu le chapitre 99 hier, et comment dire... Je veux la suite !**_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Retrouvailles

**_POV Eren_**

Le matin se glisse entre les volets, et zèbre faiblement mon visage. Mu d'une envie de préparer le petit déjeuner et de l'apporter à notre lit, je tente de quitter discrètement ce dernier en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'homme que j'aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le contemplant en train de dormir comme un bébé. Sa respiration est calme, paisible. Je pourrais presque me rendormir, simplement bercé par ce son. Il semble s'être remis de son cauchemar de cette nuit, qui était plutôt violent… J'ai eu sincèrement peur pour lui. Il était comme dans un état second, il essayait même de me frapper alors que je voulais simplement le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, ses démons doivent encore le hanter...

J'écarte quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur son front. Il grogne légèrement mais ne se réveille pas, a mon plus grand soulagement. Je rabat doucement le drap sur son corps pour le recouvrir puis quitte le lit le plus discrètement possible. Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain présente dans notre suite, je sors a pas de loup pour me diriger vers la cuisine, redécouvrant avec émerveillement l'endroit ou nous vivons en ce moment. Cette villa appartenant à No Name est vraiment immense, au point ou je me suis déjà perdu plusieurs fois. Heureusement que maintenant, elle n'a plus de secrets pour moi.

Par moments j'en oublie presque à quel point le groupe est célèbre et fortuné. Aucun membre n'a de soucis d'argent, et j'ai moi-même beaucoup de chance de ce côté là. A peine le lycée terminé et le diplôme en poche, j'avais déjà une place dans le groupe que j'adule depuis leurs débuts, aux côtés de l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Le temps de l'admiration pour Levi est maintenant révolu, mais c'est une bonne chose.

A chaque fois que je repense aux derniers mois qui se sont écoulés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nostalgique. J'aimerai parfois revenir à l'époque pas si lointaine où nous n'avions pas de problèmes. Maintenant que je connais le passé de Livaï, je préfère me concentrer sur le présent, mais aussi notre avenir à tous les deux.

La cuisine est ouverte à la fois ouverte sur la salle à manger et le salon, et au bout de cette dernière une baie vitrée qui donne sur la piscine, avec vue sur la plage. Nous avons ce même accès de notre chambre, ce qui est plutôt pratique. Je m'affaire à la préparation du petit déjeuner tout en fredonnant, puis une fois ce dernier prêt je sors deux plateaux ou je dispose dispose le tout, accompagné de jus de fruit, mais aussi d'un thé noir pour mon dormeur.

Soudain des mains se posent sur mes hanches, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, le cœur battant la chamade. Je me retourne vivement pour dévisager mon petit ami, qui a les yeux encore embués de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, et simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt.

Des pensées obscènes me traversent l'esprit, amplifiées par plusieurs journées sans avoir fait des choses d'ordre sexuel. Sans en avoir conscience, cet homme a moitié endormi et très peu vêtu est un appel au viol. Je me secoue mentalement la tête pour dissiper l'envie de lui faire l'amour sur le plan de travail, perspective pourtant très alléchante.

 _Je suis sûr qu'on aura un jour l'occasion de le faire..._

\- Salut toi…

\- Hey. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé, mais ce n'est pas grave. Heureusement que je n'avais rien dans les mains !

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Je lui désigne les plateaux sur le plan de travail :

\- Je devais initialement t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, mais vu que tu es là, on a qu'à manger en terrasse ?

\- Bonne idée.

Il se tient à seulement quelques centimètres de moi et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Soudain, il avance, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Nos corps se rencontrent, je sens le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, ses mains tiennent fermement mes hanches. Puis il se laisse aller contre moi. Sa bouche trouve la mienne et il m'embrasse. Sans se presser, avec délicatesse et douceur. Les yeux fermés, je lui retourne son baiser. Mon cœur s'emballe, une sensation familière parcours mon corps jusqu'à mon bas-ventre.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché la surprise… Mais ton attention me touche beaucoup.

\- Un jour j'arriverai à te l'apporter !

Livaï a la manie mignonne de se lever dès l'instant ou il se rend compte que je ne suis plus allongé a ses côtés. Depuis que nous vivons ensemble, je caresse le rêve de enfin pouvoir lui apporter un petit déjeuner au lit, mais j'ai toujours échoué jusqu'à présent.

Il pose sur moi des yeux remplis d'amour, avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir t'entendre à nouveau fredonner. Ça m'avait manqué. Ta voix m'a vraiment manqué…

Cela va faire trois jours que Livaï m'a raconté son passé… Mais aussi trois jours que j'ai retrouvé ma voix. Je suis sincèrement heureux de pouvoir enfin m'exprimer autrement que par des hochements de tête ainsi que des messages. Je n'en pouvais plus de regarder Livaï s'effondrer sans pouvoir lui dire quoique ce soit pour l'aider. Lorsqu'il m'a tout raconté j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, de toutes mes forces. Par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai finalement réussi, à mon plus grand soulagement. Mes lèvres ont eu beaucoup de mal a bouger et ma langue butait sur les mots, mais j'ai réussi à m'exprimer au moment ou Livaï en avait le plus besoin.

Depuis mon petit ami a vivement insisté pour m'emmener voir un médecin, afin de vérifier si tout va pour le mieux. Après un examen de contrôle ce dernier m'a prescrit du repos, ainsi qu'un ménagement pendant encore quelques jours avant de chanter à nouveau.

Lentement je pose mon front contre le sien, les mains posées sur ses joues, les siennes sur mes poignets, et nous restons ainsi quelques instants ou le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Je finis par m'écarter pour plonger mon regard dans ses orbes grises, cherchant à lire dans son âme. Ses épaules se mettent à trembler, tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle chatouillant ma peau. Je peux ressentir sa peine au travers de la chaleur de son corps.

\- C'est fini maintenant.

 _Tout va s'arranger._

Il pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, puis ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Chaque baisers marque mon épiderme, me laissant une brûlure qui persiste quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, contrastant avec la température de mon corps qui augmente peu à peu.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai tourner cette page de mon existence...

 _-_ Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis persuadé.

Après un dernier baiser, on saisit tous les deux un plateau pour ensuite nous diriger vers la terrasse, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur du matin. On mange silencieusement, avec comme bruit de fond le son apaisant de la mer. Vivre en bord de mer change radicalement de chez nous, puisque nous somme à l'écart de la ville la plus proche.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ?

Livaï prend le temps de savourer son thé avant de me répondre :

\- Autant que tu le voudras.

Mon regard dérive vers l'océan, dominé par un magnifique ciel azur, sans nuage. La journée s'annonce belle, calme.

\- Je pourrais presque dire que je n'ai pas envie de partir.

\- A chaque fois que je viens ici je ressens la même chose.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers l'immense étendue d'eau, je peux deviner son sourire.

\- Erwin ne dira rien si on ne revient pas tout de suite ?

\- Tu as besoin de repos avant de pouvoir pleinement chanter. Il ne prendra pas le risque de te brusquer, surtout qu'il sait que je t'empêcherai de reprendre le travail si j'estime que tu n'es pas prêt.

Je prend une mine faussement indignée :

\- Hey je suis un grand garçon, je peux décider tout seul de ce que je peux faire ou non !

\- Possible, mais quand il s'agit du groupe c'est moi qui commande gamin.

Sa voix est autoritaire, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je finis par rendre les armes dans un geste théâtral de capitulation :

\- Oui chef !

\- Tch.

\- Et puis je ne suis plus un gamin maintenant.

Livaï me contemple, les yeux brillants d'affection.

\- C'est vrai que tu as mûris, mais quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours mon gamin.

Cette simple phrase me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Du bout des doigts il caresse ma main posée sur la table. Des frissons arpentent à nouveau mon corps, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre. Garder mon self-control est beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je l'imaginais.

\- Il faut que je sorte aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Depuis ce fameux jour, Livaï a pris pour habitude de sortir prendre l'air seul, m'expliquant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Compréhensif, je l'ai laissé faire à contrecœur, triste à l'idée de passer du temps sans lui. La première fois il est sorti pratiquement toute la journée, mais maintenant il se contente de quelques heures.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais sûrement écrire un peu en attendant.

\- Toujours sur ta chanson? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire en ce moment.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Je préfère en profiter tant que l'inspiration est là.

\- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Elle peut parfois venir dans les moments ou on s'y attend le moins...

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, puisqu'il m'était déjà arrivé de me lever en pleine nuit à cause d'une vague d'inspiration soudaine. Cette fois-ci je suis plutôt productif, car j'arrive à travailler sur plusieurs chansons en même temps. Je ne sais pas encore si je garderai ces textes pour moi, ou si je vais les monter a Livaï dans le but de les produire un jour.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer ce que tu as fais ?

\- Lorsque que j'aurais terminé ! Ou pas.

Ce qui est pour bientôt, je pense. Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins me dire de quoi elle parle ?

Il est réellement curieux de savoir ce que j'ai écris, il se comporte comme un enfant qui veut savoir ce qu'on lui réserve.

\- Non !

Il pousse un long soupir, l'air boudeur.

\- Je vois que ça ne sert à rien d'insister…

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, mon petit ami se lève et se dirige vers la rambarde au bout de la terrasse, afin de mieux contempler l'océan. Je le rejoins aussitôt et me place a ces côtés, nos bras se touchant presque. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il peut penser en cet instant.

\- Livaï ?

\- Hmmm ?

Il regarde encore devant lui, le menton appuyé sur les bras. Puis il ferme les yeux, comme s'il goûtait le vent sur son visage.

\- Tu sais que je suis là si tu a besoin ?

\- Je le sais Eren. C'est ce qui m'aide à tenir.

\- Je me sens pourtant inutile et impuissant…

 _Te voir ainsi sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose me brise le cœur._

Il quitte l'étendue d'eau du regard, pour planter des iris grises intenses sur moi.

\- C'est grâce a toi si j'arrive a tenir le coup Eren. Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point ta présence m'aide en ce moment.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et passe un bras autour du mien pour qu'ils s'entrecroisent.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou…

\- Ou ?

Quelque chose me dit que je ne souhaite pas entendre ce qu'il a a dire. Mon estomac se noue, menaçant dangereusement la digestion.

Mon petit ami ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finalement me dire :

\- J'ai voulu en finir.

Il détourne le regard, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ses prunelles d'argent s'assombrir. Sa voix pénètre mon corps, le bouleverse. Mon cœur cesse de battre pour repartir de plus belle lorsque je prend conscience ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre, de l'impact des mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Ayant les jambes flageolantes, je suis obligé d'un peu plus m'appuyer contre la barre métallique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

 _Il a déjà pensé au suicide._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, ce qu'il doit ressentir via nos bras entrecroisés. Il appuie sa tête contre mon épaule, et je me laisse aller contre lui.

Il faut être vraiment à bout pour penser à ce genre d'acte, souffrir au point ou ça devient intenable. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer l'étendue de sa souffrance.

\- Vivre avec tout ça est parfois beaucoup trop dur. Mais depuis que je te connais, cette pensée ne m'a plus jamais traversé l'esprit.

Je le dévisage, l'air peu convaincu, tandis que ses yeux me transpercent.

\- C'est la vérité. Tu me fais confiance ?

 _Oui._

Un soupir traverse mes lèvres, balayant mon incertitude.

\- Évidemment.

Le cri strident des goélands troublent le silence qui s'est installé entre nous.

\- En tout cas tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à faire des bêtises.

\- Serait-ce une menace Eren Jaeger ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple avertissement, Livaï Ackerman. Je… Je serais incapable de vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Les joues de mon petit ami s'empourprent légèrement. Il se redresse pour passer une main derrière ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, brillant d'amour et de détermination.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de partir tu sais.

\- Tant mieux.

La simple perspective de le perdre un jour me bouleverse. D'une certaine façon, je me retrouve lié à lui, de manière permanente. Je suis incapable d'imaginer mon avenir sans lui. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vraiment cru aux âmes sœurs. Est-il vraiment possible d'aimer la même personne toute sa vie ? En cet instant, j'ai envie d'y croire. Livaï est devenu mon univers, et je ne compte pas le laisser partir.

\- Mais tu es jeune encore, avec toute la vie devant toi. Peut-être qu'un jour tu te lassera de moi et de mes problèmes et que tu voudras me quitter. Si cela arrive, je serai incapable de t'en vouloir…

Je le coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait 15 ans d'écart non plus. Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber… Tu te plante sur toute la ligne.

Un sourire éclaire ses traits, tandis qu'une onde de chaleur me traverse. Rassuré par mes propos, il se laisse aller contre moi. J'entoure son corps de mes bras et pose ma tête sur la sienne, savourant ce moment de douceur hors du temps.

On finit par retourner à l'intérieur, ou Livaï prend une douche avant de partir. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, me contemplant avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et de mélancolie. Je ne peux que le regarder, impuissant, s'éloigner de moi, me retenant de courir le rejoindre pour ne plus le quitter. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime : Ou peut-il aller ? Il n'as pas l'air d'utiliser la voiture, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas aller bien loin… Mes pensées se dirigent aussitôt vers le promontoire de l'autre fois, qui est l'endroit idéal lorsqu'on a envie d'isolement. Néanmoins dans ma volonté de lui laisser de l'intimité, je ne compte pas m'y rendre pour vérifier. Une fois qu'il est hors de vue, je referme la porte avec un pincement au cœur.

La réalité de la situation me désarme constamment. J'ai la sensation de vivre avec deux personnalités complètement différentes l'une de l'autre, sensation renforcée depuis que je connais la vérité. Comprenant que mon compagnon subit encore le contrecoup des révélations qu'il m'a faite, je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il fasse les premiers pas, tout en lui faisant comprendre que je suis là pour lui. Je dois attendre patiemment que la plaie rouverte cicatrise, et je suis conscient que le processus prendra du temps.

J'admire énormément son courage et sa force de caractère. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, il est vraiment fort psychologiquement, plus fort que je ne le serai jamais.

Sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors pour apercevoir un message provenant d'Armin :

" _Hey ! Tout se passe bien ?"_

Depuis que nous sommes partis en vacances, nous n'avons pas donné de nouvelles à notre entourage, et je dois admettre que ça me fait du bien de me couper un peu du monde. Nous ne regardons plus la télévision, à part pour éventuellement regarder des séries ou des films. Nous préférons largement regarder ce genre de programme plutôt que de prendre le risque de tomber sur une émission parlant de No Name. Profitant de ce moment de solitude, j'appuie sur la touche d'appel, et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé en attendant que mon meilleur ami réponde. Plusieurs sonneries s'écoulent, et alors que j'allais décider de raccrocher, Armin se décide enfin à répondre :

\- Eren ?

Je laisse quelques seconde s'écouler, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Eren, tout va bien ?

Sentant la panique dans sa voix, je me décide enfin à lui répondre :

\- Hey Armin.

\- EREN !

J'écarte vivement le téléphone de mon oreille, et frotte cette dernière, persuadé d'avoir perdu quelques décibels.

\- Armin calme toi, tu as failli me rendre sourd !

 _Il manquerait plus que ça d'ailleurs…_

\- Mon dieu je suis tellement content d'entendre ta voix !

Je l'imagine parfaitement en train de sautiller dans toute la pièce ou il se trouve tant il est agité. Mais il y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler. Nos conversations m'avait vraiment manqué.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à nouveau. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'exprimer uniquement à l'écrit ou avec des hochements de tête.

\- Je veux bien te croire ! Depuis quand tu as retrouvé ta voix ?

\- Quelques jours.

\- Et tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Désolé. C'est que...

Je brûle d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, de lui confier mes doutes et mes incertitudes. Je m'inquiète tellement pour Livaï que j'ai constamment la sensation d'avoir un poids qui me pèse sur tout le corps. Je ne peux bien évidemment pas parler à la personne concernée, car je me refuse de lui faire du mal.

 _Il faut que je devienne aussi fort que lui._

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses Armin. Des choses qui me dépassent.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

 _Par ou commencer ?_

\- Il m'a enfin parlé, dit ce qu'il s'est passé lors de son enfance. C'est encore pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à tourner la page avec son passé.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je craque en lui avouant tout : la perte de sa famille si jeune, la découverte de son homosexualité, la tentative de viol, le meurtre accidentel, sa dépression… Au fur et à mesure que je lui raconte tout, mes épaules s'affaissent un peu plus sous l'effet du soulagement que me procure cette conversation.

\- Merde, le pauvre… C'est vraiment horrible d'avoir vécu tout ça si jeune. Il n'est pas avec toi en ce moment ?

\- Non il est sorti… Il a besoin de solitude.

\- Il faut que tu lui montre que tu sera toujours là pour lui, Eren.

\- C'est ce que je fais déjà, mais j'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire autre chose...

\- Il a besoin de temps pour digérer à nouveau ce qu'il a vécu. Te raconter tout ça a du être une épreuve pour lui… C'est la preuve qu'il t'aime vraiment.

Nous continuons à discuter un petit moment, de tout et de rien. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, et ce moment que je passe avec mon meilleur ami me fait beaucoup de bien. La tristesse m'a doucement quitté pour laisser place à de la bonne humeur.

\- Au fait Eren… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Comment dire…

\- Aller te fait pas prier, crache le morceau !

\- Je vais vivre avec Hanji !

Cette nouvelle ne me surprend guère, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être sincèrement heureux pour lui. Lui et Hanji sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble, ils se ressemblent sur tellement de points… Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux.

\- Félicitations mon vieux !

\- Je suis tellement content ! J'ai déjà commencé à m'installer chez elle.

\- Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est partie chercher quelque chose à manger.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était trop calme.

Un "JE SUIS RENTREE MON CHOU" percent les tympans malgré la distance qui doit séparer le téléphone d'Armin d'elle. Quelle entrée fracassante...

\- Comme tu as surement dû l'entendre, elle est rentrée. Attend je vais te la passer, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te parler.

Il discute vaguement avec Hanji sans que j'arrive à percevoir leur discussion, avant de finalement lui passer le téléphone :

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Hanji.

\- REREEEEEEN !

A nouveau j'écarte le téléphone de mon oreille tout en grimaçant.

\- Aïe… Vous vous êtes vraiment passé le mot tous les deux !

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Livaï doit être tellement soulagé que tu reparles à nouveau ! D'ailleurs ou est-il ? Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis que vous êtes partis.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de lui répondre :

\- Il m'a tout dit Hanji. Son passé… Je sais tout.

Léger silence, dans lequel Hanji prend surement conscience de la portée de mes mots.

\- Oh. C'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ai tout dit. Je suis persuadé que ça l'aidera à aller mieux. Je suppose qu'il est dehors en ce moment ?

Sa voix est devenue instantanément sérieuse, elle connait que trop bien son meilleur ami.

\- Oui… Et je me sens inutile.

\- Ne pense surtout pas ça, tu as tord sur toute la ligne ! Si tu savais à quel point il t'aime… Il est littéralement fou amoureux de toi Eren. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. A ton contact il a énormément changé, ce n'est déjà plus le même que lorsque je l'ai rencontré quelques années plutôt. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, mais aussi de la distance. Il finira par revenir pleinement vers toi, et tout ira pour le mieux ensuite.

\- Je l'espère…

\- Profitez de vos vacances pour vous retrouver. Allez vous baigner, faire des câlins, vous promener, faire des câlins…

Elle insiste beaucoup trop sur le mot câlin à mon goût pour que cette suggestion soit innocente.

\- Hanji !

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis juste lucide ! Quelque chose me dit que vous ne l'avez pas fait depuis un certain temps...

\- Sauf que ça ne te regarde pas.

Je l'entend soupirer de manière théâtrale, ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire.

\- Dommage ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je cuisinerai Livaï d'ici quelques jours.

\- Bon courage pour arriver à lui faire soutirer ce genre d'informations !

\- Oh mais tu sais… Je peux être très persuasive quand je le veux. Aller il faut que je file. Prend bien soin de Lili Eren, et soyez pas trop sage !

Je coupe la communication en souriant. Cette conversation avec Armin, puis Hanji était vraiment bienvenue au milieu de cette spirale d'émotions diverses qui ne me quittent plus ces derniers temps.

Un petit coup d'œil sur l'heure de mon téléphone montre que Livaï est partis depuis à peine une heure, il m'en reste encore plusieurs à tuer. Le temps sans lui commence a être long...

Sauf que le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure fait voler en éclat mon hypothèse.

La porte s'ouvre bien évidemment sur lui. Livaï m'observe de l'autre bout de la pièce, et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il semble essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Je l'accueil avec un sourire, sincèrement ravi de le revoir plus tôt que prévu.

\- Eren.

Je n'ai jamais entendu mon nom prononcé avec tant de tristesse. Il réduit la distance entre nous, et je montre la place à côté de moi dans une invitation à me rejoindre. Il se laisse aller dans le canapé, tandis que j'entoure ses épaules de mon bras. Une fois installé contre moi, il laisse échapper un long soupir.

\- Tout va bien ?

Plusieurs secondes s'égrènent avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Mieux maintenant.

Je pose une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, essayant de le faire comprendre silencieusement qu'il peut tout me dire s'il le souhaite.

Après quelques instants de silence ou on profite simplement de la présence de l'autre, sa voix emplit la pièce :

\- Si j'avais besoin d'autant d'heures de solitude, c'était pour digérer une nouvelle fois tout ce que je t'ai raconté. En t'expliquant, tout, j'ai eu la sensation de tout revivre une nouvelle fois. J'ai voulu fuir à nouveau, ne pas t'impliquer. Je vois bien que tu es inquiet pour moi, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire. La dernière chose que je veux c'est te rendre malheureux...

\- Mais Li-

Il m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sais que tu es là pour moi Eren. Si je suis revenu aussi tôt, c'est parce que la distance qui nous séparait me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Le temps de la solitude est terminé à partir de maintenant. Il faut que j'affronte la réalité de la situation… Avec toi. Je veux reprendre notre relation la ou nous l'avons laissé, avant que tout parte en vrille.

Tout à coup son corps se retrouve au dessus du mien. Tandis que ses yeux me prennent en otage, il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse passionnément. Notre échange fait brusquement monter la température entre nous, et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement.

La tension sexuelle accumulée depuis des jours devient rapidement insoutenable, et menace de m'emporter tel un raz-de-marée.

Une de ses mains empoigne mes cheveux pour me forcer ramener la tête en arrière, mais aussi quitter ses lèvres. Sa bouche dépose plusieurs baisers sur la peau fine de mon cou, allant même jusqu'à la mordiller, de plus en plus fort. Mes mains agrippent fermement ses hanches, mon bassin s'embrase tant mon envie pour lui est grande.

Plaçant mes mains de manière stratégique pour le maintenir contre moi, je quitte le canapé avec difficulté dans le but de changer de pièce, afin de rejoindre notre chambre.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Je dévisage mon compagnon, surpris par son geste. Par réflexe je passe mes bras autour de son cou ainsi que mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il quitte la pièce. J'aurai tout simplement pu le lâcher et descendre, mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Malgré tout cette situation est quelque peu gênante…

\- Mais ou est ce que tu m'emmène comme ça ?

\- Dans notre chambre.

 _Oh._

Mon cœur entame une danse endiablée contre ma cage thoracique. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il me pose délicatement sur le lit, puis se place au dessus de moi, les mains de part et d'autres de ma tête.

\- Si tu ne veux pas… C'est le moment de me le dire.

Je ne répond pas. Sa voix sensuelle vient me caresser d'un souffle chaud le visage, cette main brûlante posée sur mon torse, sous mon haut… Eren tremble, tandis que je soupire de fébrilité A cet instant, je sais comment tout cela va finir, je suis conscient que je n'arriverai pas à lui résister. En ai-je seulement envie ?

La réponse est non. J'ai besoin de lui, mais aussi tellement besoin de retrouver son corps que ça en devient viscéral.

Eren s'amuse à sourire d'un air sadique, et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Les siennes sont douces, brûlantes.

\- Eren…

Il se redresse au dessus de moi, le souffle aussi saccadé que le miens, le regard vert volcanique. Tout le désir enfoui depuis plusieurs jours au fond de moi menace d'exploser.

\- Hmm ?

Il me contemple, et c'est à ce moment là que mon cœur rate un battement. Ce regard avec lequel il m'observe... Au fond de ses yeux émeraudes brûle une lueur d'envie, qui semble contenue depuis très longtemps. Le désir que j'éprouve pour lui me griffe violemment le cœur.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Ma propre voix est rauque, mais assurée. Son regard est un brasier, comme s'il se consumait intérieurement, et je suis responsable de ce supplice. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire lubrique, tandis qu'un frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment…

* * *

 **[Lemon]**

Eren pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je les savoure comme si c'était la première fois. Notre échange devient rapidement de plus en plus torride, mais il finit par quitter ma bouche pour déposer des baiser le long de mon cou, et je me retiens de toute mes forces pour ne pas gémir tout de suite alors qu'il malmène cette zone érogène de mon corps.

Ses lèvres continuent de se balader dangereusement sur la peau fine de cette zone, laissant des brûlures partout ou elles passent. Ses mains jusque là restées inactives glissent sous mon haut, caressant chaque centimètre carré de mon torse. Sa bouche descend jusqu'à mon épaule, finissent par exercer une forte pression au niveau de la jugulaire. Face à cette sensation exquise, mon corps se colle un peu plus contre le sien, tandis que je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

Son souffle, pareil à une douce brise, court sur ma peau, sa langue humide et chaude m'électrise…

Il se redresse lentement, me couvre d'un regard sulfureux avant de remonter sensuellement ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes, souriant dans le baiser qu'on échange.

\- Arrête de te retenir mon cœur… Je sais que tu as envie de gémir.

\- Tch… Tais-toi un peu.

\- Mais-

Je me redresse rapidement à sa hauteur pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant taire au passage. Profitant de cet instant de domination qu'il m'accorde sous la surprise, je suçote la peau de son cou afin de lui laisser également une marque. Mes mains caressent son torse, saisissant par la suite ses bouts de chair, que je prend un malin plaisir à titiller. Un léger gémissement se fait entendre, et mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire obscène. Ses doigts fins glissent dans ma chevelure, me faisant redresser la tête pour que je puisse le contempler. Il mordille sa lèvre, ses yeux sont brillants d'excitation.

\- Toi en revanche tu gémis assez facilement pour quelqu'un qui se veut être dominant…

J'appuie mes dires en promenant mes mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à son pantalon. Une fois la barrière des vêtements passée, je saisis ses fesses que je presse fortement, lui arrachant un grognement rauque. Tout ce temps passé sans se toucher a rendu nos corps hyper sensible, réagissant à chaque caresse. Je compte bien profiter de cet avantage…

Je libère rapidement une main pour frôler sensuellement son entrejambe déjà gonflé de désir, ce qui lui fait à nouveau lâcher un gémissement de frustration.

\- Je confirme.

Ses prunelles s'embrasent sous ma provocation. Je maintiens son regard, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui ?

Dans une volonté de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il se débarrasse de son haut rapidement, aussitôt suivi du mien. Nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau, dans un baiser rapidement amplifié par Eren, une main posée sur ma nuque et l'autre dans mon dos. Sa langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la mienne, et elles entament ensemble un ballet enflammé. Mon compagnon profite de cette diversion pour presser un genou contre mon entrejambe, ce qui m'arrache un grognement, étouffé par notre baiser. Il finit par mettre fin à notre échange langoureux pour me contempler, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

\- Tu disais ?

Nouvelle pression, un peu plus forte, et je ne pu retenir une plainte, étouffée par ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour se me murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille :

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses...

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, me contemplant avec des yeux de prédateur. Il est tellement viril en cet instant qu'un frisson me parcours l'échine.

On échange un baiser impatient, affamé, qui sonne la fin de tout. La fin de plusieurs jours de retenue, de frustration. Nos souffles s'accélèrent, nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre avec désir et empressement. Nos gestes sont parfois gauches, maladroit, tant l'envie de l'autre est pressante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de nous revoir plusieurs mois en arrière, lors de notre première fois.

Son bassin ondule avec lascivité contre le mien, et le frottement de nos sexes palpitants, séparés par nos vêtements, m'arrache un nouveau gémissement rauque. Notre respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, mon cœur bat si fort qu'il menace de jaillir de ma poitrine.

Son corps fait brusquement basculer le mien en arrière, et je me retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le matelas, Eren au dessus de moi, l'air dominateur. Mes mains continuent d'explorer chaque centimètre carré de son corps, que je redécouvre encore et encore sans me lasser.

Après un rapide baiser, ses lèvres parcours chaque parcelles de ma peau, allant de mon cou jusqu'à mon torse. Il malmène un long moment mes boutons de chair, les pinçant puis les mordillant. Chaque contact m'électrise, mon corps bouillonne de désir et d'impatience. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander comment il fait pour rester aussi patient et calme, alors qu'il souffre autant du manque que moi.

Ses mains tremblantes s'attellent à défaire mon pantalon, se battant contre la fermeture de ce dernier. Une fois débarrassé de l'une des deux barrières restantes, Eren contemple la bosse formé par ma virilité tendue, ses mains caressant la mince couche de vêtement qu'il me reste. Une fois débarrassé de ce dernier rempart, je frissonne violemment lorsqu'il enroule ses doigts agiles autour de ma virilité, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. Lentement il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides.

\- Eren…

Mon ton est suppliant, pressant.

Eren m'interroge du regard, ses prunelles embuées de désir. Il est en cet instant en pleine lutte intérieure pour garder son self-control, surement dans la volonté de ne pas me brusquer. Ne tenant plus, je prononce deux mots, un ordre qui fera très certainement tout voler en éclat :

\- Prend moi.

Il arrête tout mouvement et m'adresse un sourire sulfureux, le regard fiévreux.

\- A tes ordres…

Mes mains se joignent aux siennes pour débarrasser rapidement les vêtements qu'il lui reste, les envoyant rejoindre le reste éparpillé dans la pièce. J'en profite également pour pour caresser son sexe mis à nu, ce qui est loin de laisser mon compagnon insensible. Lorsqu'il m'incite à changer de position, je me laisse tomber sur les coudes et relève les genoux. Il se place devant moi, m'écarte un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès, puis humidifie sensuellement ses doigts. Sa main finit par descendre vers mon intimité, et malgré son impatience, il entre lentement un doigt puis un deuxième, ce qui m'arrache une plainte.

Une fois qu'il m'estime suffisamment préparé, Eren saisit mes hanches pour me maintenir et m'interroge du regard, se demandant si je suis toujours prêt à aller plus loin.

\- Dépêche-toi...

Lorsqu'il entre dans mes chairs, je ne peux réprimer un cri, mon corps se cambrant sous la douleur. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de ses poignets, les serrant de toute mes forces. Il reste immobile quelque instant afin de me laisser le temps de m'habituer à son intrusion, puis continue de s'enfoncer lentement en moi, jusqu'au bout, avant d'amorcer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il serre un peu plus sa prise sur mes hanches, prenant sur lui pour ne pas y aller trop fort. Au fur et à mesure, les gémissements de douleur laisse place à des gémissements de plaisir que je ne peux contenir.

\- Livaï…

Un agréable frisson traverse ma colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il prononce mon prénom dans un soupir. Je murmure également le sien, la voix tellement soufflée par le plaisir qu'elle en est à peine inaudible. Penché au dessus de moi, Eren parsème mon cou de baiser, pour ensuite capturer mes lèvres. Ses gestes sont doux, contrastant avec l'intensité de ses vas-et-vient. Mes mains parcourent son dos, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau tandis qu'il atteint soudainement ma prostate, m'arrachant un râle ou s'entremêle la douleur et le plaisir. Mon amant accentue le mouvement, devenant de plus en plus rapide, touchant ma zone sensible à chaque fois. Le rythme de notre respiration s'accélère à mesure que l'air devient de plus en plus brûlant entre nous.

Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes, je ne suis plus que sensations. Plus rien n'existe à part nous deux, mais aussi ce que nous faisons. Le manque de l'autre ressenti ces derniers jours n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le sang bouillonne dans mes veines, comme un torrent de lave menaçant de tout consumer sur son passage. Eren augmente inexorablement la cadence, ses yeux sont embués par le plaisir. Ses soupirs laissent place à des râles de plus en plus fort qui se joignent aux miens. Nos voix fusionnent en une seule, tout comme nos corps qui ne forment plus qu'un.

Des vagues de plaisir nous secoue tout entier entre chaque déhanchements, tandis que ma virilité se frotte contre son torse, suivant la cadence imposée par les vas et vient d'Eren. Finalement ce dernier se redresse vivement, et tout en continuant les déhanchements, remplace son torse par sa main. Ses yeux fiévreux ne quitte pas les miens, que je peine à maintenir ouverts. Très rapidement j'atteins le summum de ce que je peux supporter, me libérant dans un râle puissant. Eren me rejoint très rapidement avant de tomber d'un seul coup sur moi, tendu et tremblant.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

Après quelques instants, il m'embrasse doucement dans la nuque, puis ses lèvres rencontrent mon épaule. Il finit par poser le visage dans mon cou en soupirant. Mon corps est trop faible pour réagir et je n'arrive même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Nos souffles synchronisés par nos ébats s'apaisent, pour finir par retrouver un rythme normal. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur contre ma peau.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aimais ?

J'adore l'effet que ses paroles produisent sur ma peau, mais aussi dans mon cœur. Son amour pour moi m'enveloppe, telle une couverture. Ses yeux auparavant sulfureux, débordent à présent de cet amour enivrant.

Je ne pensais pas être un jour capable de mériter l'amour d'un homme comme Eren. Malgré le sang tachant mes mains de manière indélébile, on dirait bien que la vie l'a placé sur mon chemin, pour me faire croire que même pour une personne comme moi, la rédemption est possible. Je ne compte pas gâcher cette chance.

Un jour la mère d'Isabelle m'a dit une phrase qui prend tout son sens aujourd'hui :

" _Tu seras aimé le jour où tu pourras montrer ta faiblesse, sans que l'autre s'en serve pour affirmer sa force."_

\- Tu viens de le dire.

Il parsème mon cou de baiser, avant de remonter vers ma bouche. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, mais avec ma voix perdue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de te le dire ces derniers jours. Désormais je te le dirais encore et encore sans jamais me lasser.

Je répond pas, mais le serre plus fort contre moi, comme si je ne voulais plus jamais le laisser partir.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ressente la même chose. Je ne laisserai plus mon passé tout gâcher entre nous. Je suis conscient que chaque personne qu'on décide à aimer, c'est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. Pour Eren, je suis capable de prendre un tel risque.

\- Je t'aime Eren. Désormais, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus démonstratif avec toi.

 _Après tant d'années à rester froid et inexpressif, je vais essayer de te montrer à quel point tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie._

Pour appuyer mes dire je passe une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser, et je peux sentir son sourire contre mes lèvres.

\- Bon… Et si on allait se laver ? Hors de question de rester comme ça plus longtemps.

Il rit, d'un rire chaleureux, enveloppant.

\- Livaï le maniaque, le retour… Soit, allons-y.

Une fois descendu du lit il me tend la main, que je saisis pour me redresser à mon tour. Prenant conscience que nous sommes toujours nu, je laisse Eren passer devant pour profiter de la vue qui s'offre à moi. La flamme du désir soudainement ravivée, je plaque mon compagnon violemment contre la paroi et l'embrasse passionnément, baiser qu'il me rend immédiatement. Nos mains explorent le corps de l'autre avec avidité, tandis que l'eau chaude rincer les traces de notre précédent ébat.

Quelque chose me dit que la douche risque d'être un peu plus longue que prévue…

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'est écoulé depuis que nous sommes ici, ce qui nous a laissé le temps d'avoir quelques habitudes quotidiennes. Tous les jours nous essayons d'aller à la plage, profitant du petit coin de paradis privé qui s'offre à nous. Quelques minutes de marche suffit à rejoindre l'immense étendue de sable, et c'est vraiment un pur bonheur de pouvoir y aller en amoureux sans être dérangé par quiconque. A force j'ai fini par croire que nous sommes sur une île déserte, loin de la population et des villes.

Allongés côte à côte, Livaï et moi contemplons la voûte céleste qui s'étend à l'infinie au dessus de nous, tandis que les vagues ourlés d'écume nous chatouillent les orteils. Absorbé par la contemplation des nuages, je m'amuse à deviner la forme que peuvent avoir ces derniers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant, fier de mes trouvailles, félicitant mon imagination.

Rapidement lassé de mon activité, je me redresse sur le coude pour regarder Livaï, décidé à briser le silence contemplatif qui règne entre nous :

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Il va bientôt falloir rentrer n'est ce pas ?

J'attrape sa main et il enlace ses doigts aux miens. Il s'arrache à sa contemplation pour poser sur moi ses yeux calmes et aimants.

\- On ne peut malheureusement pas vivre ici éternellement.

\- Dommage…

\- Mais rien nous empêche de revenir quand l'occasion se représentera, ou même de partir ailleurs si tu le souhaite.

\- J'irais n'importe ou, tant que tu sera a mes côtés.

Le sourire de Livaï s'étire lentement puis éclaire tout son visage. Il est tellement magnifique lorsqu'il sourit...

\- Je vais te prendre au mot un jour, méfie-toi.

Je lui rends son sourire radieux. On se redresse simultanément pour s'asseoir face à l'étendue salée et verdoyante. Un coup d'œil oblique vers mon compagnon me fait prendre conscience que ses yeux s'assombrissent, signe qu'il est ailleurs.

\- Eren… Est ce que tu es prêt à chanter de nouveau ?

Je le quitte du regard pour reporter mon attention sur les vagues. Mes doigts parcourent distraitement le sable, savourant ce doux contact, tout en laissant des sillons sur leur passage. J'essaye d'en saisir une poignée, mais les grains filent entre mes doigts, retombant en cascade sur le sol recouvert de ces minuscules morceaux de gravier.

Tout en continuant de jouer distraitement avec cette matière malléable qu'est le sable, je ne peux m'empêcher de vagabonder vers ce qui nous attend lorsque nous serons de retour chez nous : l'album, la future tournée, la célébrité, les médias… Et l'impact qu'aura la révélation de notre identité ainsi que notre relation sur notre carrière.

Néanmoins, je sais que je ne suis pas seul, je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai d'être bien entouré. Avec Livaï à mes côtés, je suis capable de tout affronter. N'oubliant pas également mon meilleur ami, ainsi qu'Hanji puis Mike, je souris en repensant à leur installation ensemble. Ces deux-là se sont vraiment bien trouvé, ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ma dernière pensée est pour mon paternel… Que je souhaite rayer de ma vie définitivement. Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de lui prouver à quel point j'aime Livaï, mais aussi le chant. Grâce à la musique, je sais que j'aurais l'occasion de le faire. Je ne compte pas reprendre contact avec lui, mais je veux quand même un jour lui adresser un ultime message, à lui et à tous les homophobes.

\- Te dire que je ne suis pas nerveux à l'idée de tout reprendre serait mentir. Mais oui, je me sens prêt. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous sommes devenus plus fort. Affronter le regard des autres sera compliqué au début, mais comme tu me l'a si bien dit un jour, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser abattre, de ne plus prendre certaines choses trop à cœur. Mais la bonne question est : Et toi, est ce que tu te sens prêt ?

Livaï ne répond pas, et semble plongé dans ses propres pensées. L'air marin balaye nos cheveux dans tous les sens, les vagues commencent à atteindre nos genoux. Hypnotisé par le ressac qui recouvre les sillons creusés par mes doigts, je pourrai presque oublier que j'attend une réponse de la part de mon compagnon.

Sa voix finit enfin par percer le silence :

\- Après ce que nous avons traversé ensemble… Ce qui nous attend me semble bien léger en comparaison. Jusqu'à notre rencontre, No Name était tout ce que j'avais. Maintenant que tu connais tous mes secrets, tu peux mieux comprendre l'origine de ce nom, et notre anonymat. Tout vient de moi… Et mes amis, compréhensifs, ont décidé de me suivre dans cette voie.

Désormais nous ne sommes plus de simples anonymes. Certaines choses risquent d'être compliqués à gérer, surtout avec les média qui feront tout pour faire du chiffre. Honnêtement… Je m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est notre couple, mais aussi de pouvoir continuer à chanter avec toi, Hanji et Mike. Le reste m'importe peu.

Les rayons de soleil, filtrés par les quelques nuages présent dans le ciel, chatouillent agréablement la peau. Je cherche mon compagnon du regard, mais il semble absorbé par les mouvements de la houle.

\- Et si… Si ton passé refaisait surface aux yeux de tous ?

Ses doigts s'enfoncent brusquement dans le sable humide. Des mèches de cheveux balayés par la brise cachent ses prunelles argentées.

\- Je…

Sentant son hésitation à parler, je murmure :

\- Excuse moi... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai juste pas vraiment envie de penser à cette perspective. Je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir, mais une chose est sûr : J'ai la chance d'être bien entouré, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Lorsque je lui sourit, mon cœur se serre un peu dans ma poitrine, des papillons voltigent dans mon ventre. J'ai l'impression que mon amour pour lui grandit inexorablement chaque jours, chaque minutes. Décidément, je suis vraiment accro à cet homme...

Pris d'une subite envie de me baigner, je me redresse, me débarrasse de mon haut que j'envoie valser sur nos affaires un peu plus loin, et attrape mon amoureux par le poignet pour le tirer vers l'eau.

\- Oi, tu m'emmène ou comme ça ?

De ma main libre je lui montre l'étendue d'eau verdoyante qui s'étire jusqu'à l'horizon.

\- Droit devant nous !

Son regard suit la même direction que la mienne.

\- Allons-y alors.

Nos pas projettent des gerbes d'eau autour de nous. L'eau froide me fait grimacer, mais sachant que j'allais finir par m'y habituer, je continue tout de même à m'enfoncer dans l'eau, Livaï derrière moi. Il se fige subitement, et lorsque je me retourne pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, je constate que l'eau lui arrive juste en dessous de la ceinture.

\- Bordel, elle est gelée !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en écoutant pester mon compagnon de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

\- Arrête de faire ta petite nature et viens !

\- Tch.

Je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire jusque là : Tout en faisant mine de l'embrasser, je positionne une jambe au niveau des siennes et les fauches aussi rapidement que l'eau me le permet. Par réflexe il s'accroche à moi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, mais en traître que je suis, je me dégage et l'aide dans sa chute en l'enfonçant d'avantage dans l'eau.

Il jaillit hors de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, rejetant la tête en arrière, aspirant de grande bouffées d'air, haletant. Ses yeux rougis par l'eau iodée brillent d'un éclat meurtrier. Un fou rire me prend subitement, renforçant son air assassin.

\- Tu es un homme mort gamin.

Alors que l'homme de ma vie a des envies de meurtre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point est magnifique. Il ramène négligemment ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, dans un geste à la fois viril et sensuel. Des gouttes salées ruisselle le long de sa nuque puis sillonne reste de son corps. Mon regard suit leur course, profitant pour mater au passage, le souffle coupé.

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, je me ressaisi puis s'exclame, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres :

\- Même en ayant des envies de meurtres tu es sexy !

\- Tu vas voir si tu va penser la même chose alors que je serais en train de te noyer.

\- Aller viens je t'attend !

Je fais mine de me mettre en position de combat, mais il me prend de vitesse en se jetant littéralement sur moi. Dès cet instant une bataille acharnée s'engage, avec à la clé la joie de pouvoir couler son partenaire. Des gerbes d'eau jaillissent de tous les côtés. Malgré notre différence de gabarit, Livaï a énormément de force, et je sais que si j'ai réussi a l'avoir tout à l'heure, c'était en grande partie grâce à l'effet de surprise.

Finalement il y a ni vainqueur ni vaincu, puisque nous finissons tous les deux dans l'eau, chacun entraîné par le poids de l'autre. On remonte tous les deux à la surface simultanément, tentant de reprendre notre souffle, les yeux brûlants suite à notre bref séjour sous l'eau. Mes cheveux trempés dégoulinent dans mon dos, et je tente de les essorer comme je peux.

\- On a l'air de deux clébards mouillés comme ça.

On se toise quelques instants en silence, aussitôt brisé par nos éclats de rire. En entendant le sien, je me fige immédiatement, ébahi. C'est le plus beau son que j'ai entendu de ma vie. Je le contemple, heureux, tentant d'enregistrer dans ma mémoire ce moment de bonheur, tout en espérant avoir à nouveau l'occasion d'entendre son rire.

\- On se demande qui est le gamin maintenant !

Il arrête de rire, mais un sourire illumine son visage. En cet instant, il est plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il n'a pas encore pu tourner la page de son passé, mais le voir ainsi prouve qu'il en sera un jour capable.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose mes mains sur ses hanches, mon regard capturé par le sien.

\- C'est vrai.

Ma bouche trouve la sienne et je l'embrasse. Livaï glisse ses mains dans mon dos pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui afin d'approfondir notre échange, et je me laisse faire tout en saisissant sa nuque. Nos langues finissent par se réunir, entamant un ballet de plus en plus fougueux, tandis que je fais courir mes doigts sur son torse...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'un objet non identifié heurte la tête de Livaï, qui s'écarte vivement de moi tout en se frottant la tête.

\- Bordel de merde c'était quoi ça ?

Je repère un ballon multicolore un peu plus loin, qui est surement l'objet du délit. Une fois l'objet saisi, je retourne auprès de Livaï pour lui montrer :

\- L'objet du crime est un ballon on dirait.

Mon compagnon dévisage l'objet, devenant blême au fil des secondes.

\- Oh non…

\- Qu'est ce qui-

\- COUCOU LES GARS !

On se retourne tous les deux comme un seul homme, afin de se retrouver devant Hanji, Armin, Mike et même Erwin. Ils sont tous en maillot de bain, prêt à nous rejoindre. Mon meilleur ami tient un objet en main, que j'arrive à identifier comme étant un appareil photo.

Les autres étant assez loin, je suis le seul à entendre le "Tch" agacé de Livaï.

\- Hanji tu aurai pu les laisser continuer quand même !

\- Désolée mon chou, c'était plus fort que moi…

\- Je ne peux plus prendre de photos maintenant...

\- Tu as réussi à en faire ?

\- Quelques une, heureusement !

Alors qu'Armin montre ses photos a une Hanji impatiente, Mike se manifeste, l'air blasé :

\- Vous pouviez pas les laisser tranquille plutôt ?

Le couple répond en chœur :

\- NON !

Tandis que le petit groupe se chamaille entre eux, Livaï se blottit contre moi tout en soupirant. Je réfugie ma tête contre la sienne, profitant de ce dernier moment en amoureux avant un certain temps.

\- On dirait que notre séjour en amoureux est terminé…

Nouveau soupir de Livaï, plus long que le précédent.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se ratrappera ce soir...

\- Si notre couple de dégénéré ne stalke pas derrière la porte.

C'est cette fois-ci à mon tour de soupirer. Il me dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Merci Eren, pour tout.

Un sourire étire le coin de mes lèvres, comprenant rapidement là ou il veut en venir.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon cœur, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je capture ses lèvres une dernière fois, et on peut entendre sur le rivage des cris hystériques provenant de nos meilleurs amis.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller les voir.

\- Youpi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant son air blasé. Je le laisse finalement passer devant, anticipant ce qu'il va se passer. Il risque surement de montrer son enthousiasme débordant à l'idée de passer nos derniers jours de vacances en groupe...

\- Tch, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

\- On a voulu vous faire une surprise Lili !

\- Ah ça pour une surprise… Vous pouvez repartir maintenant !

 _Gagné._

\- Mais euh, on a fait beaucoup de route pour venir…

\- Rien à foutre.

Avec un peu de recul, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de passer quelques jours tous ensemble, surtout avec tout ce qu'on a traversé. Ces derniers jours de vacances vont nous aider à nous retrouver, afin de reprendre les rênes du groupe dans de bonnes conditions. Irrésistiblement attiré par le ciel, je lève les yeux pour scruter ce dernier, perdant toute notion du temps.

\- Chéri ?

Quelques pas plus loin, mon petit ami me dévisage, l'air interrogateur. Je pose sur lui un regard amoureux avant de répondre :

\- J'arrive.

Il me tend la main, que je saisi avec une joie non dissimulée, ignorant les exclamations de nos amis yaoistes. Les vagues nous poussent doucement vers la plage, là ou nous attend le petit groupe. Hanji fait des signes frénétiques dans notre direction, Armin joue au ballon avec Mike sous l'œil attentif d'Erwin. L'ambiance calme et paisible de ces derniers jours laisse maintenant place à quelque chose de plus festif, bon enfant.

La chaleur émanant de la paume de mon compagnon me fait rapidement oublier ce qui nous entoure, me faisant prendre conscience à quel point j'ai hâte de pouvoir chanter à nouveau sur scène, à ses côtés.

En très peu de temps, Levi, le chanteur emblématique de No Name que j'admire depuis mon adolescence, a pris une très grande place dans ma vie. Personne, moi le premier, n'aurait imaginé qu'un aussi sombre secret se cache derrière lui et les origines du groupe, ni même qu'il deviendrait soudainement le centre de mon existence.

Après toutes les épreuves mises au travers de notre chemin, nous pouvons maintenant laisser derrière nous ce qu'il s'est passé, afin de nous concentrer vers le présent et le futur. Nos cœurs en sont ressortis brisé, mais les fragments sont devenus une lumière surpassant l'espoir.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Je n'ai pas publié depuis un certain temps... Gomen ;-;**

 **Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est presque aussi long que le précédent, et il contient un lemon :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que votre semaine s'est bien passée.**

 **A bientôt, passez un bon weekend :)**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Revival

**_POV Eren_**

Dehors l'air est frais, les branches des arbres s'agitent et ploient sous le vent, faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles. Je ne quitte pas ces dernières des yeux, comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Elles virevoltent quelques instant dans l'air, malmenées par la brise, avant de choir sur l'herbe dansante. Livaï et moi restons blottis l'un contre l'autre tout en regardant le panorama face à nous, emmitouflés dans nos vestes.

Être ici me fait rappeler avec nostalgie notre rencontre, alors que j'écrivais sur ce même banc. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je rencontrerai celui avec qui je partage ma vie aujourd'hui, juste en perdant une simple feuille. Je l'aurai probablement croisé dans mon lycée sans le reconnaître, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de son identité de chanteur. De plus, si Armin ne m'avait pas inscrit au concours musical, on ne se serait jamais rapproché, et il ne m'aurait peut-être jamais demandé de le rejoindre sur scène pour chanter avec lui lors du concert. Comme quoi, tout dépendait de peu de choses…

Lentement je lève les yeux au ciel, afin de contempler les nuages qui se déplace au grès du vent, au milieu du ciel d'un bleu pur. Livaï, agacé par mon changement de position, grogne de protestation. Un lent sourire étire mes traits, tandis que je dépose ma main sur sa cuisse. Je dépose rapidement un baiser sur sa tête, avant de scruter à nouveau la voûte céleste. Le temps actuel contraste énormément avec ce que nous avons eu pendant nos vacances, mais ce changement de température me fait du bien. Toutefois il est difficile de croire que nous sommes encore en été.

Le corps engourdi par la fatigue et la fraîcheur du matin, je ne peux réprimer un bâillement bruyant, au point que je pourrais presque m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je suis KO !

\- Tch, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici car tu n'arrivais plus à dormir… On aurait très bien pu rester chez nous, dans notre lit.

Lorsque je lui ai demandé une heure plus tôt si on pouvait sortir, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, avant d'accepter, mais ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'exprimer son mécontentement. Je lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant, qu'il répond par un soupir.

\- J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air…

 _Je suis décidément beaucoup trop stressé._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant comme ça. Nos fans vont adorer l'album, j'en suis persuadé.

Puis il me caresse le dos et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, ce qui me détend instantanément. Je me sens tellement bien, oubliant quelques instants le stresse qui me submerge depuis quelques heures.

Après une semaine d'attente et de teasing pour les fans sur les réseaux sociaux, le grand jour est finalement arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui que l'album sur lequel nous avons travaillé durement tout l'été va sortir dans les bacs un peu partout dans le pays, mais aussi en dehors. C'est aussi mon premier album en tant que chanteur et musicien au sein du groupe… Le taux de précommande a déjà explosé les records, ce qui présage un bel avenir pour Revival _(NDA : Renouveau)_. Si nous avons décidé de nommer cet album ainsi, c'est en grande partie pour souligner les changements mis en place afin de s'adapter à quatre au lieu de trois. Le style musical est aussi légèrement différent des précédents disques.

Retourner travailler après une quinzaine de jour de congés était difficile, mais nous étions tous content de reprendre. Partir loin de tout nous a fait beaucoup de bien, mais l'univers de la musique commençait à nous manquer.

D'ailleurs la première chose que j'ai fais en allant au studio était de chanter, le plus possible.

Livaï passait son temps à m'écouter, ému, puis m'accompagnait de sa voix.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés de vacances, avons décidé de reporter la sortie de l'album afin qu'on puisse travailler sur un nouveau morceau, qui est ajouté aux autres prévus initialement. Il nous a donné du fil a retordre, mais il est bien prêt et intégré aux autres pistes, à notre plus grande joie.

Malgré l'impatience et l'excitation de la sortie, un doute subsiste :

\- Et si on ne m'aimait pas ?

\- Oï, tu entends ce que tu dis là?

Je mordille ma lèvre, parfaitement conscient des mots que je viens de prononcer. Après tout, c'est ma plus grande source d'inquiétude. La dernière fois ou je me suis produit sur scène avec No Name me semble tellement lointaine maintenant, surtout depuis ces derniers événements qui ont bousculés notre vie toute entière.

Avec la plus grande prudence, dans un geste à la fois doux et tendre, Livaï attire mon visage vers le sien. Son regard se fait tellement intense que j'en ressens la caresse. Ses prunelles argentées sont lumineuses, créant un contraste avec la météo sombre de ses derniers jours. De nouvelles feuilles virevoltent autour de nous, nos cheveux sont aussi balayés par la brise matinale. Je peux sentir la morsure impitoyable de cette dernière dans mon cou.

\- Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions, mais à chaque fois le public était conquis. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour tu sera beaucoup plus populaire que moi. Et je le pense sincèrement.

Etre plus populaire que Levi ? Je ne sais pas si ça sera un jour possible. Depuis que l'on forme un couple, ce n'est même plus ce que je souhaite. La seule chose que je désire est de pouvoir chanter à ses côtés, sans aucune rivalité.

Par réflexe mes doigts pianotent frénétiquement l'une des planches qui constitue le banc.

\- Je ne pense pas. De toute manière ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Du moins plus maintenant.

Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi, la surprise laisse aussitôt place à un sentiment de manque.

\- Ça arrivera sans que tu t'en rende compte, et je serais loin d'être jaloux. Au contraire même… Quoique, il va falloir que je te surveille de très près si je ne veux pas que des fans te sautent dessus dès qu'on aura le malheur d'en croiser.

Et un éclat diabolique traverse son regard. Je laisse échapper un petit rire :

\- Tu sais, à moins que les fans soient des hommes, ils n'ont aucune chance ! Ou peut-être que sans le savoir, je suis devenu bisexuel… Dans ce cas là tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter !

Cette fois-ci c'est un éclair qui traverse ses yeux.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis il y a un petit moment…

Un sourire étire mes traits alors que je me remémore cette fameuse promesse, au cinéma. Décidément, il est vraiment mignon lorsqu'il est jaloux… On s'est bien trouvé de ce côté là.

Sincèrement, je pense avoir beaucoup plus de soucis à me faire que lui à ce niveau. Livaï est un chanteur hyper sexy adulé dans tout le pays mais aussi au delà. Il pourrait obtenir qu'il veut d'un claquement de doigt, même si au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas dans son tempérament. Malgré cette inquiétude, ma confiance en lui est inébranlable.

 _Et puis de toute manière je suis là pour le surveiller..._

Mes lèvres s'étirent lentement en un sourire enjôleur tandis que je réplique :

\- Allons bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vraiment tuer la malheureuse personne qui osera m'approcher.

\- Je te déconseille d'essayer pour la science, on ne sait jamais.

Mu d'une envie de le provoquer, je balaye le parc du regard pour finalement tomber sur une jeune fille de notre âge qui arrive vers nous, en train d'écouter de la musique via son téléphone. Elle semble ne pas nous avoir remarqué, tant elle est concentrée sur son écran.

Évidemment elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mon but est de simplement taquiner l'homme que j'aime un peu jaloux sur les bords.

\- Tien, cette fille est plutot jolie… Je devrais peut-être l'aborder. Et puis peut-être qu'elle me reconnaitra et voudra tout de suite tomber dans mes bras…

Je lui lance un sourire carnassier, tandis que ses orbes grises me transpercent. S'il pouvait me tuer du regard, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Ose faire ça et je…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il me tient le visage d'une main tandis que l'autre enserre ma nuque, ses yeux posés sur moi. Je brave son regard impitoyable mais magnifique, et fini par m'y noyer. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, en un baiser brûlant, possessif.

\- Tu es à moi Eren.

 _J'aime cette idée..._

Son ton possessif déclenche un frisson qui parcours mon corps tout entier. Je me retiens de le provoquer une énième fois, préférant l'embrasser, savourer ses lèvres, sa langue, la douce chaleur de sa bouche. On s'embrasse jusqu'à perdre haleine, finissant par nous écarter de l'autre afin de reprendre notre souffle. Un lent sourire étire ses traits, et il a soudain l'air sincèrement heureux. Ces petites manifestations de joies sont de plus en plus régulières, mais je sais que je m'en lasserai jamais. Au contraire, a chaque fois j'essaye de graver ces petits moments de bonheur dans ma tête, pour ne plus jamais les oublier.

\- B-Bonjour…

On sursaute tous les deux en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix féminine, qui n'est d'autre que la personne que j'ai utilisé pour taquiner Livaï. Elle nous toise tous les deux, ahuris. On peut entendre de ses écouteurs une chanson de No Name.

\- Vous êtes les chanteurs de No Name n'est ce pas ?

Elle pose sa question prudemment, comme si elle avait peur de se ridiculiser en se trompant. Ses joues s'empourprent tandis que son regard passe de moi à Livaï, qui est étrangement silencieux, la mine sombre.

 _Que faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait mentir, surtout qu'on a absolument rien fait pour se cacher._

J'observe mon petit ami du coin de l'œil, inquiet de son éventuelle réaction. Nous sommes rentrés de vacances depuis un petit moment, mais nous avons jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un fan depuis lors. Il demeure imperturbable, mais je sais à quel point il peut être doué pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Avec moi il ne se cache presque plus derrière son masque d'impassibilité, mais c'est loin d'être le cas avec les autres…

Sa main cherche la mienne, que j'attrape et serre fortement pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien se passer. En plusieurs années de carrière et grâce à son anonymat, il n'a jamais rencontré de fans en dehors de la scène. Des dizaines d'émotions traversent son regard, mais aucunes n'ont l'air joyeuses. C'est fou comment son attitude actuelle est diamétralement opposé par rapport à quand il est sur scène… On dirait qu'il s'attend à tout moment à ce qu'elle dise : "Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Livaï Ackerman !"

Nos regards se croisent brièvement, et je décide de prendre les devant, ma main grattant nerveusement la nuque :

\- C'est bien nous.

\- Kyaaaaa c'est trop génial ! J'allais justement au centre commercial pour acheter votre dernier album !

\- A cette heure, les boutiques ne sont pas encore ouvertes…

\- Je sais bien, mais je veux arriver à l'avance histoire d'être sûre d'avoir un exemplaire !

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle est en pleine crise de fangirlisme. Mon compagnon pousse un léger soupir, que seul moi peut entendre.

Elle semble réellement fan de No Name, ça fait plaisir à voir. Elle me fait penser à moi-même il y a encore peu de temps, lorsque j'étais capable de sécher les cours juste pour pouvoir aller en magasin acheter le dernier album du groupe.

Mais c'était bien avant que je devienne un membre...

Elle finit par se calmer rapidement et nous toise, l'air surexcitée :

\- Non seulement j'adore votre musique, mais en plus vous formez un couple tellement magnifique ! Vous faites fureur sur les plateformes de fanfictions !

\- Sérieusement ?

Livaï a décidé de quitter son mutisme, trop piqué par la curiosité. Je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas le seul… Le regard de notre fan passe de nos mains entrelacées à nous-même avant de répondre :

\- Mais oui ! Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! Vous savez, vous avez un fandom très conséquent ! Des milliers de filles écrivent des histoires sur vous ! Certaines personnes essayent d'imaginer votre rencontre, votre vie en dehors de la scène, tandis que d'autres inventent des nouvelles vies. Il y a parfois des vraies perles !

C'est particulièrement bizarre de se dire qu'on fait l'objet d'histoires sur la toile. C'est même finalement plutôt gênant... Je suis persuadé que mon meilleur ami est au courant de tout ça, mais qu'il s'est gardé de m'en parler. Le connaissant par coeur, il a peut-être lui-même rédigé des histoires. Il faut vraiment que je le cuisine rapidement a ce sujet.

Des personnes en promenade passent devant notre banc sans faire attention à nous, à notre plus grand soulagement. Un bref coup d'oeil à mon téléphone me fait prendre conscience qu'il est bientôt l'heure de se mettre en route si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au studio.

\- Dites, est ce que je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? Ensuite je vous laisse tranquille, promis !

J'allais répondre positivement, mais je me ravise aussitôt. Mon compagnon arque un sourcil, ennuyé par la situation. Il semble figé, les bras croisés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses vêtements. Son regard suppliant me bouleverse. Il ne semble pas encore prêt à subir sa célébrité en dehors de notre vie professionnelle, ce que je peux comprendre. Après tout, Livaï est la personne la plus bouleversé par les révélations sur nous. Maintenant il sera reconnu plus facilement dès qu'on aura le malheur de sortir de sortir dans un lieu public.

\- Désolé, mais il faut qu'on y aille, on est en retard…

\- Oh oui, je comprend… Le fait d'avoir discuter avec vous quelques instant est déjà énorme pour moi. Peut-être une prochaine fois !

Et elle s'éloigne en nous faisant un signe de la main. Je répond par un bref hochement de tête avant de me tourner vers mon compagnon, debout un peu plus loin, adossé contre un arbre. Il détourne le regard, visiblement songeur.

Je parcours les quelques enjambées qui nous sépare et me place face à lui, une main appuyé sur l'écorce.

\- Tout va bien mon coeur ?

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me réponds, hésitant :

\- Désolé pour toute à l'heure… J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on peut me reconnaître facilement dans la rue. Depuis le début du groupe j'ai toujours pu séparer la vie professionnelle de ma vie privée, faire en sorte que Levi reste sur scène pour le public, tandis que Livaï a sa propre vie à côté. Maintenant tout a changé, a mon grand regret. Et je suis conscient d'être la personne la plus affectée du groupe.

Je m'amuse quelques instants avec sa chevelure avant de lui répondre d'une voix assurée :

\- Je comprend. Tu sais… Peut-être qu'un jour, tu finiras par apprécier ce changement.

\- Peut-être.

Un silence, seulement troublé par des chants d'oiseaux, s'installe entre nous. Pourtant nos yeux continuent de s'exprimer à notre place, émeraude contre l'acier. Je les fermes brièvement pour savourer le contact de la brise contre ma peau.

Lorsque je les rouvres, je prend le temps de détailler son visage. La préoccupation voile son visage, mais malgré tout il semble aller bien. Ses traits se sont détendus dès l'instant ou la fan est partie. En face de moi, se trouve une personne qui se bat tous les jours pour que son passé ne le ratrappe plus, mais surtout pour qu'il ne lui gâche pas son présent ainsi que son avenir. En quelques semaines, le changement dans son caractère est flagrant. Il est plus ouvert, plus démonstratif… Tout en restant lui-même.

\- Et puis, on est ensemble non ? C'est tout ce qui compte. Avec toi, je me sens capable de déplacer des montagnes.

La joie détend ses traits, puis il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Un lent sourire étire ses lèvres, et il a soudain l'air sincèrement heureux.

\- Tu sais que tu as un sourire magnifique ?

Il porte la main à sa bouche, comme pour vérifier s'il est bien en train de sourire.

\- A cause de toi je suis devenu niais. Une vraie guimauve.

J'approche lentement ma bouche de son oreille et murmure d'une voix lascive :

\- Hmm j'aime les guimauves tu sais…

Il détourne le regard, l'air gêné, me faisant fondre un peu plus. Connaissant son point faible, je mordille son lobe, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de surprise.

\- Tu sais qu'on est dans un endroit public là ?

\- Et alors ? On est un couple comme les autres.

\- J'aurais plutôt remplacé "comme les autres" par "célèbre" … On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi Eren.

Je lui montre le parc désert de la main :

\- Tu vois des photographes ici ?

\- Le but est justement de prendre les photos en douce, c'est normal si on en voit pas.

\- Arrête de faire le rabat-joie un peu.

\- Tch.

Tandis qu'il continue de protester, je lui vole rapidement un baiser, le réduisant au silence. Je profite de cette accalmie pour effleurer sa joue et lui faire un sourire. Il ronchonne encore, mais incliné légèrement sa tête vers ma paume ouverte.

Soudain une sonnerie venant du téléphone de Livaï brise le silence qui s'est installé. ce dernier soupire, saisit rapidement l'appareil pour répondre :

\- Quoi la binoclarde ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans lesquelles Hanji est surement en train de s'exprimer.

\- Oui je sais, on est en retard, on a eu un léger contretemps. Quoi ? Mais non bordel, arrête de croire qu'on fait que ça à longueur de journée ! On est dehors si tu veux savoir !

Son visage rosie légèrement. Il me tend la main, que je saisis aussitôt. Je me retiens de lui répliquer "On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi Livaï" mais je m'abstiens. Lentement on commence à avancer dans le parc pour en sortir, afin de retrouver la moto.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est notre genre de faire ça en public ? Tu n'es pas possible bordel...

Il me lance un regard exaspéré, auquel je répond avec un sourire lubrique. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'a dit sa meilleure amie… Qui vit actuellement avec Armin, mon meilleur ami aussi accro au yaoi qu'elle.

\- Sinon tu as vérifié s'il y avait pas de crabes dans ton lit ?

A voir son air triomphant, il a l'air d'avoir fait mouche avec sa dernière phrase. Je ricane en repensant à nos derniers jours de vacances, qui n'étaient pas du tout de tout repos, en particuliers avec nos meilleurs amis. A chaque fois que nous pensions être seul Livaï et moi, on se rendait compte qu'il y avait toujours Armin ou Hanji pour nous épier. Par vengeance, j'ai trouvé un crabe sur la plage, que j'ai caché dans leur lit. Je pense me souvenir encore longtemps des hurlements de panique qu'on entendait dans toute la villa.

Mise à part cela nous avons passé de très bon moments tous ensemble, très souvent ponctué de rires.

\- Bon ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive bientôt. A plus la binoclarde. Et arrête d'imaginer ce genre de choses, c'est gênant sérieux !

Il raccroche sans attendre de réponse, tout en poussant un long soupir.

\- J'en peux plus de cette fille.

Je ris franchement, amusé par son air blasé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude depuis le temps ? Tu ronchonne, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle.

Il ramène ses cheveux ébouriffés en arrière, dans un geste lent mais carrément sexy. Je me mordille la lèvre, retenant des pulsions pas très catholiques. Je crois que je pourrais jamais me lasser de cet homme. Je suis constamment attiré par lui, comme si nous étions des aimants. La loi de la gravitation s'applique à nos deux corps : Plus nous sommes proches, plus nous sommes attirés.

Et je n'ai jamais ressenti cette loi d'attraction de manière aussi puissante qu'envers l'homme qui est à côté de moi.

\- Et le pire c'est que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison !

\- Mais bien sûr…

Tout à coup il m'entraîne en dehors du chemin, pour se diriger vers les arbres. Je le suis, surpris, et on marche un long moment, jusqu'à arriver devant un arbre assez imposant, au tronc immense. Tout est calme et silencieux, nous sommes même à l'abri des regards. Cet endroit a l'air d'être très peu fréquenté, ce qui est assez appréciable.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici ?

Livaï ne répond pas. Ses doigts parcourent délicatement l'écorce de l'arbre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise à son contact. Ses yeux remontent lentement jusqu'à la ramure envahit de feuille, ou on peut apercevoir deux oiseaux, nous observant avec intrigue.

\- Le soir ou on s'est rencontré dans le parc, je venais de cet endroit. J'ai pris l'habitude de venir ici régulièrement, mais j'ai finis par arrêter lorsque nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble. Je tenais à te montrer l'endroit où j'aime aller lorsque j'ai besoin de solitude. Personne dans mon entourage ne connait l'existence, ce qui me permet d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé par une certaine binoclarde par exemple. Personne ne vient dans ce coin là ce qui en fait une cachette idéale.

Il m'attire contre lui, puis nous laissons le silence prendre place, collés l'un à l'autre contre, assis au pied de l'arbre.

\- On ne devrait pas y aller ?

\- On reste encore un peu.

\- Oh Livaï le ponctuel qui veut aller au studio en retard ? C'est… Surprenant.

\- Comme quoi les gens changent. Et puis tu passe bien avant le travail et le chant maintenant.

Je lui souris et un silence confortable, chargé de mots, s'étire entre nous. On savoure tous les deux ce petit moment volé au temps, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que nous sommes là, et ça n'a pas d'importance.

L'espace d'une seconde, il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, ces derniers brillent une lueur de détermination inflexible.

Il fini par me donner un bref et doux baiser sur la bouche avant de se relever, la main tendue vers moi :

\- On y va ?

Je saisis sa main pour me relever, mais au lieu de la lâcher, je la serre encore plus fort. Une vague de chaleur part de nos mains entrelacées pour s'emparer du reste de nos corps.

\- Allons-y.

Le sourire de Livaï s'étire lentement, puis illumine son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire radieux, conscient du chemin que nous avons parcouru pour en arriver là.

Notre histoire a débuté doucement, à l'instar de l'orage qui gronde. Elle a commencé sous un ciel ensoleillé, et ensuite de gros nuages se sont formés juqu'à ce que le tonnerre éclate, menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage.. Ensuite la pluie et l'orage ont laissé place au beau temps. Quand le soleil est revenu, certaines choses ont changé, nous rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre, rendant notre relation plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je suis persuadé qu'un jour Livaï sera pleinement heureux, et qu'ensemble on arrivera à panser nos blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elle cicatrisent pour de bon.

Et j'espère, de toutes mes forces, que l'avenir me prouvera un jour que j'ai raison.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Une fois arrivé au studio, nous prenons l'ascenseur pour monter a l'avant dernier étage, afin de retrouver les autres. Durant toute l'ascension, Eren n'arrête pas de me dévorer du regard avec un sourire lascif, que je tente d'ignorer en détournant la tête, tentant vainement de cacher le trouble dont il est à l'origine. Dans le cadre du travail nous essayons d'être le moins démonstratif possible, mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident de résister à cette fichue tentation qu'est Eren. Quand il est comme ça, j'ai vraiment du mal à lui résister… Il se rapproche lentement de moi, l'air d'un prédateur, et je fais doucement non de la tête.

\- On est bientôt arrivé Eren.

Pour vérifier mes propos il jette un oeil sur le cadran, qui montre effectivement que notre étage approche.

\- Pas grave.

Et il accompagne ses paroles de sa fougue. Ses yeux verts voilés de désir rivés vers moi, il capture mes lèvres et enroule sa langue autour de la mienne. Toute envie de lutter m'a quitté, et je me surprend à souhaiter que cet échange ne finisse jamais, malgré notre arrivé imminente à l'étage, avec une forte probabilité pour qu'Hanji ou Armin nous attende devant la porte.

Eren est la chose la plus bénéfique qu'il soit arrivé dans ma vie. Mes murs se sont effondrés devant lui, et je n'éprouve pas le besoin de les reconstruire. Avec lui je me sens capable de faire face à tout ce qui nous attend. Il est devenu mon port d'attache, ma source de lumière au milieu de l'obscurité qui s'est emparé de mon cœur il y a bien longtemps. Désormais je sais que je ne suis plus seul, et cette sensation rend ma vie beaucoup plus belle.

Une légère secousse nous fait brièvement prendre conscience que nous sommes arrivés. On s'écarte à regret, anticipant une future crise de yaoiste qui ne vient pas. Le couloir est désert, pas de champignon ou de binoclarde à l'horizon.

\- Bizarre, c'est drôlement calme…

\- Etrange effectivement...

\- Salut les gars !

Une tête blonde en forme de champignon surgit de nulle part, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Eren est le premier à protester :

\- Mais ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça Armin ?

\- Hé mais je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Je voulais vous dire qu'Hanji et Mike sont en haut avec Erwin, ils vous attendent tous là-bas.

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenu, on monte tout de suite.

Après la brève montée dans l'ascenseur, nous arrivons finalement dans le bureau d'Erwin. Je pourrais y déambuler les yeux fermés tellement je connais cette salle par cœur, ainsi que tout l'étage du dessous. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler lorsque nous arrivons, chacun nous accueillant avec le sourire.

\- Tien voici nos vedettes !

\- Oh Reren et Lili !

Le but de cette petite réunion improvisée est très claire : comme à chaque sortie d'album, on se concerte pour savoir quand aura lieu la tournée, mais également prévoir des sorties promotionnelles. C'est aussi typiquement à cette période qu'on prévoit des apparitions télévisées afin de présenter quelques titres aux fans en direct. Cette fois-ci cette perspective me rend particulièrement nerveux.

Erwin nous observe tous les trois avec son air sérieux habituel, mais un petit sourire détend ses traits.

\- Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un grand jour : Le nouvel album du groupe est sorti, qui est le premier avec notre nouvelle recrue. La nouvelle a fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, le taux de précommande a explosé. Mais il y a encore mieux…

Erwin allume le grand écran accroché à l'un des murs sur une chaîne musicale, et mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupéfaction. Des centaines de personnes déambulent dans une grande enseigne de la capitale, particulièrement dans le rayon des albums. On peut très facilement reconnaître le notre dans les mains de certaines personnes, tandis que d'autres se bousculent pour avoir un exemplaire. Certains en viennent même aux mains… Je n'ai aucune idée de si je dois me sentir flatté ou blasé. La voix off expliquant la situation paraît surexcitée, et il me semble reconnaître la voix de Petra Rall.

 _Le retour en force de No Name !_

 _Alors que les spéculations sur une éventuelle séparation allaient de bon train, le groupe mythique nous montre qu'il a encore pas mal de surprises en réserve. Après plusieurs semaines de silence causé par les révélations de Dinah Fritz sur la véritable identité des membres, No Name marque son grand retour avec la sortie de son nouvel album ! Il souligne un grand tournant pour le groupe, puisqu'il est le premier produit avec le quatrième membre, Eren Jaeger. Ce jeune chanteur qui a remporté un concours musical au printemps dernier, a rejoint le groupe cet été et a été présenté officiellement lors du grand festival de la capitale. Une question demeure : est ce que cet album va avoir autant de succès que les autres ? Le nombre de précommande semble répondre à cette question, mais nous attendons d'en savoir plus pour nous prononcer. Les pronostic sont égalements ouverts pour le commencement de la future tournée._

 _Nous pouvons maintenant qu'espérer que No Name fasse quelques apparitions à la télévision ainsi que sur scène, malgré la récente tournure des événements…_

 _Affaire à suivre !_

J'hausse les sourcils, surpris par cette rumeur de séparation. Un bref coup d'œil du côté de mes amis me montre que cet étonnement est partagé, tandis qu'Eren me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis prend un air songeur.

Durant nos vacances improvisées nous avions décidé de ne pas regarder ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin tout ce qui concerne les média. Cette rumeur a probablement dû circuler lorsque nous étions tous parti à la villa. Ne connaissant ni notre adresse ni notre lieu de travail et n'ayant pas de nouvelles du groupe, des journalistes font ce qu'ils peuvent avec ce qu'ils ont, c'est-à-dire du vent.

Et si un jour tout ça venait à changer ? Et si tout le monde apprenait ou nous habitons, mais aussi où nous travaillons ? Tout n'est probablement qu'une question de temps… Il suffirait qu'un fan nous croise quelque part, puis nous suis et reporte tout aux journalistes ou sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout peut définitivement basculer en quelques instants.

Je tente de me rassurer en me disant qu'il existe des solutions. On peut essayer de sortir en étant un minimum camouflé dans le paysage, déménager en cas de besoin… La nervosité chevillé au corps, je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran, sans grand succès.

Alors que le programme continue d'être diffusé en second plan, Erwin se manifeste, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur :

\- Malgré le taux élevé de précommande, des centaines de clients affluent dans les magasins revendeurs à la recherche de votre dernier album. Nous n'avons pas encore de chiffre, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il a un très bel avenir devant lui. Pour y contribuer, je pense que nous devrions redoubler d'effort afin de le promouvoir davantage.

Mike détourne le regard de l'écran, visiblement songeur. Hanji ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux tout en se frottant les mains d'excitation, tandis qu'Eren m'observe. Ses yeux étincellent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, tout mon être est réchauffé sous son regard aimant. Il me rend mon sourire, insouciant, presque enfantin, mais très vite il redevient sérieux en toisant Erwin, attendant la suite des événements.

Après quelques instants de silence, la voix de Mike s'élève dans la pièce :

\- Tu veux qu'on apparaisse plus souvent à la télévision, je me trompe ?

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs vous avez une bonne occasion la semaine prochaine...

\- Non.

Évidemment tout le monde se retourne sur moi, me faisant devenir le centre de l'attention. Personne ne semble réellement surpris de mon intervention. Le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur s'accélère, mais je reste cependant impassible.

\- Vous avez vraiment envie de retourner sur un plateau après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

\- Livaï, je connais des chaînes qui ferait tout pour vous accueillir quelques minutes, au moins le temps d'interpréter une chanson. Vous ne serez pas obligé de répondre à des questions, surtout si elles sont personnelles.

\- On voit bien ce que ça a donné avec Dinah Fritz.

Erwin ne répond pas. Les sourcils froncés, il semble réfléchir à mes dernières paroles.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui est arrivé Livaï, tout comme je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait un lien avec Eren. Je sais que tu cherche à tout prix un coupable pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mise à part cette femme elle-même, personne ici est à l'origine des révélations sur No Name. Personne.

Je pousse un long soupir, agacé par la situation. Conscient qu'on ne pourra pas échapper éternellement aux médias, je finis par laisser tomber les armes après plusieurs minutes de débat, et écoute distraitement les conversations qui fusent autour de moi., peu désireux d'y participer moi-même.

\- Vu que vous êtes tous d'accord, votre première apparition aura lieu la semaine prochaine, sur une des chaînes musicales les plus connues. N'hésitez pas à bien vous préparer.

Au moment ou il finit par nous congédier, je sors rapidement du bureau pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, aussitôt suivi d'Eren et de mes amis. La courte descente se passe dans le silence total, ce qui est étonnant au vue de la situation. habituellement Mike et Hanji sont surexcités à l'idée de jouer devant un large public, mais on dirait que les séquelles de notre dernière apparition à la télévision sont encore bien présentes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander a quoi peut penser mon compagnon, qui est aussi songeur que mes amis.

Une fois arrivé à notre étage, Armin nous rejoint aussitôt, comme s'il nous attendait depuis le début.

\- Oi tu n'as pas du boulot le champignon ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant !

\- Tch, comme par hasard.

Soudain une boule d'énergie arrive derrière moi et Eren et passant ses bras autour de nos épaules.

\- Les amis, bloquez votre soirée de demain, vous venez chez nous !

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Pour fêter l'installation d'Armin chez moi, mais aussi la sortie de l'album pardis !

\- Hein?

Apparemment, la tête de champignon n'était pas au courant des plans d'Hanji, puisqu'il a l'air tout aussi surpris que nous. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire, amusé par sa tête d'ahuris.

\- Mais chérie, on est pas du tout prêt ! On a rien préparé et puis et puis…

\- T'inquiète on aura largement le temps de tout ranger et acheter si on part maintenant !

\- Pas sûr qu'Erwin accepte ça…

\- Oh allez Mike, si on part discrètement je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte ! Sinon tu vas dans son bureau l'amadouer et et-

\- Pas question.

\- Tu es vraiment un rabat joie ! Bon vous venez tous hein ? De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous ne venez pas je vous kidnappe !

Allez chez Hanji est toujours une tâche difficile pour le maniaque que je suis, puisqu'elle n'est pas fichue de tenir son appartement en ordre. A chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'aller chez elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de refaire tout le ménage, alors que son chez elle est immense. L'idée qu'Armin puisse peut-être être plus organisé que ma meilleur amie me donne un maigre espoir, afin que je ne me sente pas obligé de tout nettoyer.

La voix d'Eren transperce mes pensées :

\- Évidemment qu'on vient !

\- Youpi ! Mike ?

Ce dernier lâche un long soupir avant de répondre :

\- Apparement je n'ai pas trop le choix…

\- Non mais c'est bien de vouloir venir de ton plein grès !

\- Donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

\- Mais Lili, Reren a répondu pour toi !

Par principe je fusille du regard mon petit ami, qui ne semble nullement impressionné par mon attitude. L'air grésille entre nous quand nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et lorsqu'il me sourit, je sens mon cœur se retourner. Ce gamin a le don de me faire chavirer, ce qui peut parfois être très agaçant. J'ai parfois beaucoup de mal à garder toute ma crédibilité lorsqu'il est à mes côtés avec son sourire ravageur.

\- Sur ceux, il faut qu'on y aille ! On a un peu de rangement à faire si on ne veut pas que Livaï se transforme en Mr Propre demain soir. D'ailleurs, rendez-vous à 19h !

Hanji entraîne le champignon avec elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'air surexcitée. Armin semble cette fois-ci aussi enthousiaste que ma meilleure amie, puisqu'ils discutent tous les deux de manière frénétique. Mike soupire d'exaspération, puis prend les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin dans le calme, nous laissant ainsi seul tous les deux. Eren m'entraîne par la main dans les couloirs, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou il veut m'emmener.

\- Oi, tu m'emmène ou?

Il ne répond pas mais continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la salle de repos déserte. Je pénètre dans la pièce avec un drôle de pressentiment, comme si depuis le début Eren avait quelque chose en tête. Il se tient à seulement quelques centimètres de moi et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Soudain il verrouille la pièce et avance, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Nos corps se rencontrent, je sens le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Une lueurs de convoitise allume ses yeux tandis qu'il entoure mon visage de ses mains.

Lentement il rapproche son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec douceur.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- D'avoir accepté la proposition d'Hanji. Je savais que tu étais capable de refuser, et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir longtemps… Et puis j'aurais probablement accepté de toute manière. J'ai râlé par principe c'est tout.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

L'humour danse dans ses yeux, la nervosité de toute à l'heure semble être un lointain souvenir.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as entraîné jusqu'ici ? On pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez nous…

Très vite il redevient sérieux, et le désir assombrit ses traits.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre…

\- Hmmm…

Alors son regard, pareil à un éclair de chaleur, s'illumine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, menaçant de jaillir de ma poitrine.

\- A moins que tu ne veuille pas ?

En guise de réponse je prend d'assaut ses lèvres avec avidité, me maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi peu résistant face à lui. Il prend très vite le contrôle de notre échange, me faisant lentement reculer contre le mur. Emporté par sa fougue, Eren me plaque contre ce dernier, ce qui m'arrache un grognement rauque étouffé par nos lèvres qui ne se séparent pas.

Il enchevêtre ses doigts aux miens, plaque nos mains des deux côtés de ma tête et continue de m'embrasser. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale lorsque ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour caresser sensuellement la peau fine de mon cou. La tension sexuelle qui règne entre nous est palpable, notre besoin du corps de l'autre se fait de plus en plus pressant.

Il finit par abandonner mon cou pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux me transpercent, et j'ai l'impression d'être consumé par des flammes vertes. Des flammes qui incendient mes veines, mon estomac, mon cœur… Le désir calcine mon âme, comme si mon corps s'était transformé en volcan, prêt à entrer en éruption.

Dès l'instant où ses mains lâchent les miennes, je le saisis par la nuque et pose mon front contre le sien. Nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle, comme si nous avions couru un marathon.

\- Eren… Rentrons chez nous.

Le silence sature l'air, en aspire tout l'oxygène, empêchant ma respiration de se calmer. Ma tête me crie de rompre tout contact physique avec lui pour ne pas craquer, mais en cet instant c'est mon cœur qui commande. C'est à Eren de prendre la décision… Et je le suivrai quoi qu'il décide.

Un long soupire de résignation s'échappe de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il répond :

\- Rentrons.

Reconnaissant, j'embrasse ses lèvres chastement et lâche la pression sur sa nuque. L'espace d'une seconde, il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, une lueur de détermination inflexible y brille.

\- Mais te plains pas si on fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Des vagues de chaleur parcourt chaque parcelles de mon corps tandis que j'imagine ce qui nous attend en rentrant chez nous.

\- Je me plaindrais demain matin.

Je le contemple, et tout l'amour et le désir que je ressens pour lui se concentre en une boule de feu logée au creux de mon être. Cet homme à réussi à me faire croire en l'amour, alors que je pensais avoir fait définitivement une croix dessus… Avec sa présence, le loup que je suis en devient presque un agneau.

Son regard assombri par la luxure scrute mon visage avec une intensité à présent si familière que je la ressens jusque dans mes os.

\- C'est noté.

La tension entre nous retombe légèrement, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est que temporaire. Dès l'instant ou on aura franchit le seuil de l'appartement, on risque de ne pas attendre d'être dans notre chambre pour libérer nos pulsions. On échange tous les deux un sourire lubrique, empli de sous-entendus, avant de quitter le studio pour rentrer chez nous, priant de ne pas nous faire remarqué par Erwin.

Depuis qu'Eren est à mes côté et qu'il connaît la vérité sur moi, je commence enfin à comprendre le sens du mot bonheur. Conscient que cet état est un combat de chaque instant et qu'il faut en profiter chaque secondes de notre vie tant qu'il est encore là, j'embrasse la personne qui partage ma vie une nouvelle fois, oubliant tout ce qui nous attend dans les jours à venir. Je veux juste savourer sa présence, toute ma vie si c'est possible.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, sans un mot, il ouvre ses bras et m'attire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, je respire son odeur, écoute la danse de son cœur. Nous restons ainsi, unis, ensemble, durant plusieurs minutes, et comme un souffle à mon oreille, il me glisse :

\- Je t'aime.

Une bouffée de bonheur m'étourdit.

 _Moi aussi je t'aime Eren… De tout mon être._

* * *

 ** _POV Eren_**

Les mains appuyés contre la rambarde du balcon, je savoure la brise fraîche qui caresse mon visage ainsi que le calme de la nuit. A l'intérieur des bavardages joyeux se font entendre, ainsi que de la musique. Livaï enlace ma taille d'une main, tout en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Ça fait du bien un peu de calme.

\- Tu l'as dit… En même temps en venant ici on savait parfaitement ce qui nous attendais.

Nous échangeons un sourire, puis restons ensemble, seuls un long moment, à discuter et à contempler le ciel dans lequel la plupart des étoiles sont cachées par les lumières de la civilisation.

Nous sommes à la soirée organisée par Hanji et Armin, afin de fêter la sortie de l'album, mais aussi leur installation. Contre toute attente, leur appartement est parfaitement propre et rangé, au grand soulagement de Livaï. Un peu plus grand que le notre, il contient même un mini studio, ainsi qu'une salle insonorisée consacré à la musique, avec tous les instruments que maîtrisent nos meilleurs amis. L'appartement est relativement sobre, contrastant avec la personnalité haute en couleur d'Hanji.

Mu par un besoin de prendre l'air, nous nous sommes discrètement éclipsés afin de rejoindre le balcon. On passe un très bon moment, malgré notre fatigue. Armin et Hanji sont inépuisables, et je m'en veux un peu d'avoir laissé le pauvre Mike tout seul avec eux. Connaissant nos amis, ils risquent de le cuisiner sur sa relation avec Erwin, cherchant évidemment à savoir pourquoi il n'est pas ici ce soir.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous avons arrêté de discuter, profitant du silence ainsi que de la présence de l'autre, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Livaï laisse échapper un bâillement, qui signe la fin du silence qui régnait entre nous.

\- Bordel je suis crevé, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Non je vois pas…

Toutefois mon sourire veut dire tout le contraire.

\- Donc tu vas me dire que tu as oublié qu'on a fait l'amour toute la nuit ?

Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

\- Ah ça non, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? On a passé un très bon moment…

\- Tch.

Il s'écarte de moi, boudeur mais adorable. Sa tenue met parfaitement en valeur son corps de rêve, et des nouvelles pensées lascives envahissent mon esprit.

Mes paupières sont lourdes et les siennes aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués après notre nuit de folie. Et pourtant j'ai de nouveau envie de lui, un peu plus à chaque seconde…

\- Tu me croirais si je disais que j'ai encore envie de toi, là maintenant ?

Je sens son corps frémir sous mes doigts. Habituellement il sait bien cacher ses émotions, mais lorsque nos regards se croisent, je vois dans le siens une inévitable étincelle s'y allumer. Je tente d'ignorer la brusque accélération de mon cœur qui bat comme si j'étais en train de courir un marathon. La chaleur dans ma poitrine menace de submerger, de tout emporter sur son passage.

\- Venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas. Et puis…

Envouté par son visage, je le contemple jusqu'à plonger dans ses yeux brûlés de concupiscence. Dans ses orbes brillent le reflet de la lune, les illuminant d'autant plus.

Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, et on échange un baiser torride, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à bout de souffle.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Mes iris effleurent la peau de sa gorge, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, puis ses yeux. Finalement, je laisse échapper un long soupir. Après tout nous ne sommes pas chez nous pour le moment, et je doute qu'on nous laissera nous éclipser plus tôt que prévu.

Il tente d'attirer mon attention en caressant mon bras de ses doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je me sens observé…

\- Tu dois te faire des idées...

Bien décidé à rentrer à l'intérieur pour les rejoindre, j'attire Livaï vers moi afin de profiter d'un dernier baiser. Un baiser ardent, torride, montrant l'étendu du désir que l'on a l'un pour l'autre.

Un baiser qui semble durer une éternité, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAA !

On se sépare vivement, alerté par le cri hystérique déchirant la nuit calme et silencieuse. Nos regards se tournent simultanément vers Armin et Hanji, qui ont ouvert la baie vitrée pour mieux nous observer. Mike se tient derrière eux, l'air exaspéré, la main sur le front.

\- Bordel de merde la binoclarde, tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

\- Mais vous étiez troooop mignons ! Une scène romantique sur le balcon, seulement éclairé par la lune… Ouaaaaaaa !

\- On aurait peut-être du attendre un peu pour voir s'ils allaient plus loin… Dommage !

\- Voyons mon chou, ils ont un minimum de tenue quand même…

\- On ne sait jamais !

\- Dites les deux acolytes yaoistes pervers, vous savez que j'ai emmené mes baguettes avec moi ?

Nos deux meilleurs amis regardent tour à tour Mike, puis les baguettes avec un air horrifié. Ce dernier est plutôt content de son effet, au vue de son sourire diabolique.

\- Tu n'oserai pas Mimi hein ?

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça, Hanji ?

Je reste en retrait tout comme Armin, contemplant tous les deux la scène, amusé par la situation.

\- Depuis ce soir ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant…

\- Je ne veux pas de surnoms.

\- Oi j'ai bien le droit à Lili depuis le lycée, tu t'en sors plutôt bien je trouve !

\- Hmm c'est pas faux… Dire qu'au début elle t'appelait surtout Lilipucien…

Cette fois-ci je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir :

\- Lilipucien ? Serieusement ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est petit mais-

\- Toi fermes-là.

Je prends un air faussement indigné et réplique :

\- Mais euh, j'allais justement dire que c'était exagéré !

\- Cherche pas Eren, Livaï a toujours été complexé par sa taille…

\- Je vous emmerde.

\- Tu vois ?

Nos amis éclatent de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les rejoindre, causant les foudres de mon compagnon, ce qui nous fait d'autant plus rire. Une fois que nous nous sommes tous calmés, Hanji semble avoir une illumination :

\- Dites les gars, et si on faisait un karaoké ?

\- On chante déjà à longueur de journée pour répéter et tu veux qu'on fasse des heures supplémentaires ?

Toujours partant lorsqu'il s'agit de chanter, j'élève ma voix :

\- Bonne idée !

\- Merci Reren !

Mon compagnon me dévisage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Traitre.

\- Oh allez, ça peut être très amusant ! Et puis, je suis curieux de voir Mike et Hanji chanter.

\- On va se taper un orage tropical avec ces deux là surtout. Après si vous voulez vous ridiculiser face à nous, je ne dois surtout pas rater ça.

\- Livaï et sa gentillesse débordante…

\- Gentiquoi ?

Un mouvement sur le côté m'indique qu'Armin essaye de s'éclipser discrètement du balcon pour rejoindre l'appartement. Dans un geste vif j'attrape son bras pour le ramener vers nous, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

\- Hep hep hep Armin, toi aussi tu n'y coupera pas !

\- Tu sais bien que je chante hyper mal !

Hanji vient à ma rescousse en lui attrapant l'autre bras, le couvant d'un regard doux et aimant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, si je propose ça c'est surtout pour nous amuser ! On a clairement aucune chance contre Livaï et Eren, mais j'ai pas mal d'idée de chansons et de combinaisons pour pimenter les choses !

Mon meilleur ami pousse un soupir de résignation, avant de répondre :

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser…

\- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Et ils s'embrassent, oubliant momentanément notre présence. Je suis sincèrement ravi que leur couple fonctionne, et très heureux pour eux de les voir s'installer ensemble. Peut-être qu'un jour on assistera à leur mariage ?

\- Vous dites sur nous, mais vous êtes aussi hyper mignon tous les deux !

\- Mignon ? J'aurais plutôt dit insupportable.

Je laisse Hanji emmener Armin avec elle jusque dans le salon, tandis que je me dirige vers Livaï pour lui attraper sa main afin de l'emmener avec moi. Il me suit a contrecœur, l'air boudeur.

\- Tu va arrêter de faire le bougon ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Pour le dérider je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, ce qui a l'air de faire effet, puisqu'il lutte pour ne pas sourire a son tour.

\- Et après c'est moi que tu traite de gamin… Tu devrais te regarder des fois !

\- Tch.

Alors qu'on allait rejoindre les autres, je m'arrête brusquement devant l'accès au salon, regardant mon compagnon droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon coeur ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- C'est que tu donnes des ordres en plus…

Néanmoins il m'attire vers lui pour fusionner nos lèvres. Ses doigts se referment sur mes cheveux, sans tirer, juste pour que je reste en place. A cet instant tout s'envole, et bientôt seuls le goût de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue, la caresse de ses mains sur mon corps accaparent mes pensées et mes sens. Mon cœur s'emballe, menaçant de jaillir de ma poitrine.

On finit par s'écarter de l'autre, le souffle court, nous dévorant du regard.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Très !

Il lâche mes cheveux et pose la main sur mon cou pour m'effleurer la joue du pouce. Sans y réfléchir, je vais au-devant de sa caresse. Il me gratifie d'un sourire qui m'emplit de joie.

\- Allons chanter alors.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, on retrouve Hanji en train de mettre en place le matériel prévu pour notre future activité. Armin s'occupe de l'approvisionnement en apéritifs ainsi que de la boisson.

\- Alors qui va passer a la casserole en premier…

Les yeux d'Hanji parcourent le canapé, cherchant les probablement les futures victimes. Elle braque finalement ses yeux noisettes sur mon meilleur ami :

\- Et si on faisait un duo mon choux ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Youpi ! Et comme je suis gentille, je te laisse choisir la musique.

Armin le regarde avec des yeux emplis de détresse, au vue de sa tête on dirait qu'il va passer à l'échafaud. Ses pas son lents, il transpire la motivation et la joie à l'idée de chanter. Bien décidé à le taquiner, je lui lance, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

\- Aller Armin arrête de faire ton regard de chien battu et va chanter !

Ce dernier pousse un soupir théâtral, se levant du canapé pour rejoindre sa petite amie qui installe un ordinateur portable, qui est lui-même branché sur la télévision.

\- Moi qui pensait compter sur le soutien de mon meilleur ami…

\- Mais tu as mon soutien pour chanter !

\- Pfff tu n'es qu'un traître.

\- Tiens tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça…

Livaï en rajoute une couche, l'air de rien, une étincelle d'humour dans le regard :

\- Il a raison, tu es un traitre.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se ligue contre moi ?

\- Arrête de faire ton Calimero un peu.

\- Pfff, c'est trop injuste.

Tout le monde finit par éclater de rire, tandis que j'arbore un air faussement contrarié. Déridé par l'ambiance joyeuse, je rigole à mon tour. Un son reconnaissable entre tous m'interpelle : Livaï est aussi en train de rire. De manière discrète et retenue mais c'est tout de même un rire, l'un des plus beau sons de la terre selon moi. Finalement Mike intervient pour tenter de mettre fin à nos gamineries :

\- Bon et si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler tous les 3 ?

Hanji, qui a terminé son installation, tend un micro a Armin, tout en essuyant ses larmes causés par notre séance de fou rire.

\- En piste mon chou !

Doucement la musique commence à emplir le salon. Nos deux amis sont rivés vers l'écran, et la main d'Armin cherche celle de sa partenaire. Une fois retrouvée il la serre, et leurs doigts finissent par s'entrelacer. Je les contemple, attendri par ce moment.

Contrairement à ce qu'il n'arrête pas de nous dire, mon meilleur ami ne chante pas aussi mal. En revanche pour ce qui est d'Hanji… C'est autre chose. Néanmoins on peut voir qu'ils s'amusent, et c'est l'essentiel.

Une fois la musique terminée, d'autres duos s'enchaînent : Livaï chante avec Mike, puis je chante avec Armin. On interprète même une chanson tous ensemble, et c'était une véritable cacophonie. Mon compagnon passe son temps à ronchonner, disant qu'il allait finir par devenir sourd si ça continuait.

Une fois la dernière chanson terminée, Tout le monde s'écroule dans l'immense canapé afin de se reposer quelques instants. J'en profite pour boire quelque chose afin de calmer ma soif, puis pris d'une idée, je me lève et tend la main a Livaï, qui me toise sans comprendre.

\- Et si on remontait le niveau un peu ?

En réponse il saisit ma main pour se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime cette idée. Je te laisse choisir.

\- Ça me va !

Je parcours l'ordinateur à la recherche du titre idéal, et finit par tomber sur ce que je recherche. Je montre le titre à mon petit ami, triomphant :

\- Celle-ci !

\- Hmmm… Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Hanji regarde par dessus mon épaule pour voir mon choix, et finit par hocher la tête, l'air appréciateur.

\- Bon choix Reren ! Vous avez besoin des paroles ou vous la connaissez par coeur ?

\- Pas besoin des paroles.

 ** _(Eren et Livaï chantent "Hey Kids" l'opening de la saison 2 de Noragami)_**

Connaissant tous les deux les paroles, nous nous tournons face à notre "public". Une musique très rythmée emplit la pièce, et je ne peux résister à cette dernière. Je saisis le micro fermement et hoche ma tête en rythme avec la musique, tapant même du pied par la même occasion. Livaï me toise, légèrement surpris par mon enthousiasme débordant, mais ne dit rien. Notre petit public nous acclame, impatient de nous entendre.

Au son de la guitare j'entame un solo imaginaire, avec mon micro en guise d'instrument. Mon compagnon commence a se laisser aller, comme lorsqu'il incarne Levi sur scène. Ses yeux brillent d'un nouvel éclat, son corps suis le rythme imposé par la mélodie. Lorsque je le regarde, mes yeux s'attardent discrètement sur son corps, le détaillant une nouvelle fois alors que je le connais par cœur.

La voix de Livaï s'élève, me sortant de ma contemplation. Je savoure quelques instants ce moment, avant de le rejoindre à mon tour. Nos voix s'accordent parfaitement, comme si elles ne faisaient plus qu'une. Miken Hanji et Armin nous contemplent, bouché bée.

Nous sommes tellement dans notre bulle que nous ne faisons plus attention a ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, c'est à peine si j'entend Hanji hurler pour nous encourager en mode fangirl. Le regard brûlant de Livaï me capture, et je m'autorise à lui faire un clin d'œil complice. En retour il profite d'une pause instrumentale pour m'embrasser, causant l'hystérie de nos deux amis yaoistes.

Les dernières notes de la musique s'égrènent, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. On reçoit un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de nos amis, et on les salue comme si on était sur une véritable scène, avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le canapé. Livaï se laisse aller contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Ce petit moment de chant tous les deux nous a fait beaucoup de bien, nous faisant même oublier que nous allons bientôt interpréter une chanson qui risquera d'être une véritable épreuve pour mon compagnon.

* * *

 ** _POV Livaï_**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la sortie de notre album et la fête chez Hanji et Armin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire les 100 pas dans les coulisses, nerveux à l'idée de recroiser une personne comme Dinah Fritz. Cette fois-ci nous ne venons pas pour une interview, mais simplement pour interpréter une chanson de notre album. Tous nos instruments sont déjà sur le plateau, et nous avons énormément répété pour être prêt aujourd'hui. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la sortie de notre album et la fête chez Hanji et Armin.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de stresser avant un concert ou une émission, mais pourtant cette fois-ci, l'angoisse cheville mon ventre. Savoir qu'Eren est aussi nerveux que moi ne m'aide pas à me détendre, loin de là. Un coup d'oeil vers Hanji et Mike me permet de constater qu'ils sont un peu plus détendus que nous, ce qui est une bonne chose.

De fil en aiguille, mon esprit vagabonde vers cette fameuse nuit où tout a commencé, vers cette tempête qui a failli tous nous détruire et nous emporter sur son passage. Mon corps refuse de bouger, comme paralysé par les souvenirs qui me tourmentent. Autour de moi tout est flou, et c'est à peine si j'arrive à entendre mes amis discuter.

\- Livaï ?

Sa voix traverse mes pensées, me faisant revenir à l'instant présent avec soulagement. Mes yeux croisent les émeraudes d'Eren, ou on peut y déceler une lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… J'étais juste replongé dans des mauvais souvenirs. Et toi ?

\- Nerveux, mais ça va passer j'en suis sûr.

Je ne pourrai jamais dire qu'Eren est une personne égoïste. Il passe son temps à se préoccuper pour moi, au point d'en oublier ses propres sentiments. Encore maintenant, il se préoccupe plus de ma personne que de lui-même. Heureusement que je suis là pour penser à lui… J'aime cette manière qu'on a de prendre soin de l'autre.

\- Tu as mal fait le noeud de ta cravate Eren.

Pour vérifier mes dires il baisse le regard vers la dite cravate, avant de répondre d'un air embarrassé :

\- Effectivement ! Désolé, je n'ai pas encore pris le coup de main.

\- Tch, espèce de gamin.

Je saisis sa cravate afin de refaire le nœud correctement, tout en poussant un soupir. Nous sommes tellement proches l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir son souffle chaud effleurer mon visage. Une fois la cravate nouée comme il faut, il saisit la mienne pour me rapprocher de lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Merci mon coeur.

Il me sourit, d'un sourire doux et magnifique, qui me réchauffe le cœur. Qui m'embrasse tout entier. Ma nervosité fond comme la neige au soleil. Mes épaules s'affaissent, comme si son sourire m'avait débarrassé d'un poids important.

\- Aujourd'hui est une émission très spéciale, puisque nous allons accueillir le groupe No Name, qui enchaînent les hits depuis leurs débuts ! Ils ont gentiment accepté de se produire sur notre plateau !

 _Gentiment accepté ? Forcé la main par Erwin plutôt._

On ajuste tous les quatre notre bandeau simultanément, nous préparant psychologiquement à rejoindre la présentatrice.

\- Cette voix…

\- C'est Petra Rall non ?

\- Encore elle ?

\- A ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle gère elle-même cette émission musicale. Elle a rapidement grimpé les échelons, contrairement à Dinah fritz dont la côte de popularité a flanché.

Cela m'étonnerai qu'on entende parler de cette femme avant un certain temps, puisqu'on a tous porté plainte contre elle pour diffamation. Cette affaire fait également la une des média, et de ce fait la chaîne qui l'emploi ne veut pas prendre le risque d'avoir recours à elle tant que le verdict ne sera pas rendu.

La voix de la présentatrice interrompt notre discussion, ainsi que mes pensées :

\- Accueillez les chaleureusement !

Des applaudissements résonnent dans toute la salle. J'inspire un grand coup tout en faisant le vide dans ma tête, avant de m'exprimer d'une voix assurée :

\- Donnons tout ce qu'on a les gars.

Tous me regardent avec des yeux brillants.

\- Ok !

\- Évidemment.

\- Oui !

Je me place aux côtés d'Eren, me retenant de saisir sa main pour nous donner mutuellement du courage, et nous commençons à rejoindre lentement le plateau, qui ressemble a une scène de concert. Les membres du public se lèvent pour nous acclamer. Certains sifflements dominent les applaudissements. Quelques hurlements hystériques se font entendre dans toute la salle. Des voix féminines hurlent nos prénoms en cœur, dans un ordre précis. Je m'efforce de sourire, et petit à petit le sourire forcé devient plus sincère.

Petra s'avance vers nous, ses prunelles noisettes chaleureuse, contrastant avec le bleu glacial de Fritz, s'illuminent. Sa joie de nous voir est aisément perceptible.

\- Bienvenue à tous les quatres !

Des applaudissements se font encore entendre, jusqu'à ce que la présentatrice réclame doucement le silence.

\- Je suis sincèrement ravie de vous voir ici !

J'éclairci discrètement ma voix pour lui répondre :

\- C'est réciproque.

Tous les regards sont rivés vers nous. Je peux également sentir ceux d'Eren, Hanji et Mike, qui se tiennent légèrement en retrait par rapport à moi.

Comme il était initialement prévu qu'on vienne simplement pour interpréter un titre, nous restons près de notre matériel. Petra n'insiste pas pour qu'on s'installe à sa table, à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Votre dernier album battu des records en à peine une semaine ! Est ce que vous voulez en parler quelques instants ?

\- Nous sommes heureux que les fans apprécient cet album, ce qui est très important pour nous puisqu'il est le premier avec Eren, notre nouvelle recrue depuis quelques mois.

Après un accord tacite, nous avons décidé de laisser tomber les pseudonymes pour tout le monde. Chose étonnante, c'est Eren qui a fait cette proposition. Après un long moment d'hésitation, j'ai fini par accepter.

\- Vous voulez dire quelque chose Eren ?

Eren embrasse la salle du regard, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sincère.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de l'accueil que me réserve les fans de No Name. Savoir que vous m'appréciez me fait chaud au coeur, merci infiniment !

En réponse le public applaudit chaleureusement, et mon compagnon les remercie d'un hochement de tête, souriant toujours. Au contact des fans, sa nervosité semble s'être calmé. Je pousse discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

 _Je te l'avais dit que tout le monde t'aimera, espèce de gamin._

\- Dites-moi Levi, quel morceau allez-vous interpréter ?

Des murmures appréciateurs émanent du public lorsque je donne le titre que nous allons interpréter, ce même titre que nous avons rajouté au dernier au moment pour notre nouvel album. Cette chanson est l'une des plus personnelles que j'ai jamais écrite, mais c'est pourtant celle-ci qui m'est venu en tête lorsque nous devions choisir un titre.

Petra Rall nous invite gentiment à prendre place. Mike s'installe derrière sa batterie, baguettes en main. Il joue avec ces dernières quelques instants, c'est pour ainsi dire son rituel avant chaque prestations. Hanji récupère sa guitare et se met en place, suivi d'Eren qui récupère également la sienne. Il se place à mes côtés, devant un micro mis sur pied, et je peux presque voir ses mains trembler. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les rouvres une lueur de détermination y brille. En cet instant je fais face au chanteur que j'ai entendu sur scène pour la première fois des mois plus tôt, une part de lui dont je suis tombé amoureux en plus de tout le reste.

Eren, Mike et Hanji sont prêt comme jamais, leur impatience est palpable. A mon tour j'applique mon petit rituel : les mains fermement rivés sur le micro, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour expirer doucement, plusieurs fois de suite. Le public attend et nous observe dans un silence religieux, les spots lumineux sont braqués sur nous.

Je regarde une énième fois mes amis et mon compagnon, et fait un signe à cet derniers pour qu'ils puissent commencer à jouer.

Alors que le son des guitares et de la batterie se font entendre dans toute la salle, je hoche doucement la tête en rythme avec cette dernière. Mon cerveau fait le vide, et je fais en sorte de seulement penser aux paroles. je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Eren du coin de l'œil, mais si je sais pertinemment qu'il s'en sort très bien. Ses yeux sont rivés vers le public, et je peux distinguer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Suivant son exemple je me tourne vers les personnes qui nous observent, dont certains bougent déjà au rythme de la mélodie.

 _Allez Livaï, concentre toi et chante comme tu l'as toujours fais. Donne tout dans cette chanson._

 ** _(Yoru wa nemureru kai, OP 1 de Ajin)_**

Cette fois-ci la chanson est loin d'être obscène, mais elle conserve toujours un caractère personnel. Lorsque je commence à chanter, je me sens instantanément transporté dans un autre monde, dans ma bulle où rien ni personne ne peuvent y entrer. Doucement je desserre la pression sur mon micro, me détendant peu à peu malgré mon coeur qui bat la chamade.

 **Est ce que tu t'endors facilement ? Est ce que tes blessures cicatrisent avec le temps ?**

 **Juste parce que tes nuits sont solitaires, ne te force pas a aimer quelqu'un.**

 **Sans même le réaliser, j'ai essayé de mourir sans jamais avoir rêvé, ni avoir été étouffé par mes larmes.**

Ma voix tremble légèrement, mais j'arrive à reprendre contenance rapidement en fixant un point précis dans la salle. Je me sens oppressé, comme si j'avais sur la poitrine un ballon sur le point d'éclater.

Mes pensées les plus sombres sont inscrites dans cette chanson, celle là même que j'ai écrite dans le parc, le jour ou j'ai rencontré Eren pour la première fois. Un jour ou je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie, ni ma solitude, malgré notre belle carrière.

La première fois que mon compagnon à lu ces paroles, il m'a contemplé avec ses prunelles émeraudes emplies d'inquiétude, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de la chanter. J'ai réussi à le convaincre du contraire, et il a fini par me soutenir dans cette entreprise.

La voix d'Eren s'élève, s'adressant directement à mon âme :

 **Te caches-tu dans un lendemain ? As-tu rendu ton souffle invisible ?**

 **Même si les choses sont compliquées maintenant, ne te force pas à changer**

 **Parce que même les braves sauvages et les moutons peureux vivent leurs vies en prenant des détours !**

A l'époque je ne croyais plus aux lendemains, je restais constamment enfermé sur moi-même, attendant quelque chose dont j'ignorais la nature. Faire face au moi adoucit par l'amour pour un homme qui le méritait pas est une épreuve, surtout après ces dernières semaines ou je tentais de tourner la page.

Pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi me crie de la chanter, afin de m'aider à accélérer le processus de guérison. Comme si, avec cette simple chanson, j'allais enfin pouvoir tourner la page. Je me laisse emporter par cette dernière, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

(Yeah ! Yeah !)

 **Pour que je n'attire pas l'attention**

(Yeah ! Yeah !)

 **Pour que je puisse le supporter**

(Yeah ! Yeah !)

 **Pour que le train de mes pensées ne s'arrêtent pas.**

Mon cœur se brise une nouvelle fois alors que je fais face aux pensées qui m'ont poussé à écrire cette chanson, ces paroles emplies de tristesse. Je passe brièvement la main sur mon front pour me débarrasser de la sueur qui tente de se frayer un chemin sur le reste de mon visage, menaçant même de traverser la bande qui recouvre mes yeux.

 _Refrain_

 **Je vais m'enfuir, m'enfuir, loin de ces mensonges !**

 **Que quelqu'un me prenne la main**

 **Je m'en moque si cet inconnu vient demain ou jamais**

 **Tout ce que je veux faire maintenant c'est dormir !**

Tournés l'un vers l'autre, nous chantons tous les deux en chœurs, et comme toujours nos voix s'entremêlent parfaitement, comme si elles étaient faites pour être en symbiose. Pour illustrer les paroles Eren me tend la main, et l'espace d'un instant j'hésite a réellement la saisir.

A la place je porte ma main au cœur, empoignant ma chemise fermement par la même occasion. Le public nous acclame allègrement, tout en bougeant au rythme de la musique.

Toute ma vie j'ai tenté de fuir, fuir mes pensées sombres qui refusaient de me lâcher. J'ai cru abandonner plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois que je pensais en finir une force invisible me poussait à continuer de vivre. Un mince espoir hantait mon cœur, qui souhaitait être sauvé.

En écrivant cette chanson, je n'aurais jamais cru que cet inconnu qui a tendu ma main quelques mois plus tôt serait la personne qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui.

A nouveau la voix d'Eren reprend un couplet seule, ses prunelles émeraudes me transpercent :

 **Peux-tu m'entendre t'apeller ? Peux tu commencer a marcher ?**

 **Même si tu as le coeur brisé tu essaie tellement d'avoir l'air fort**

 **Faisons battre nos coeur fortement et augmentons le volume de nos voix !**

 **Comme pour montrer au monde entier que nous sommes sérieux !**

 _C'est toi Eren qui m'a montré le chemin à prendre pour continuer à avancer._

Instinctivement je me rapproche de lui, comme si nous étions devenu des aimants, s'attirent vers l'autre. Son regard est tellement intense que je peux le sentir même si je ne le vois pas directement.

Nos voix s'élèvent, de plus en plus fortes comme si on voulait se faire entendre du monde entier. Cette chanson est pour moi une manière indirecte d'exprimer les sentiments qui me rongeaient au moment où j'écrivais ces mots, jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussi a enfin tout confier à Eren.

(Yeah ! Yeah)

 **Pour ne pas nous arrêter en chemin**

 _Désormais plus rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera._

(Yeah ! Yeah !)

 **Pour ne pas hésiter**

 _Je n'hésiterai plus jamais._

(Yeah ! Yeah !)

 **Pour qu'on ne puisse pas se jeter**

 _Aujourd'hui je dois tout donner !_

 _Refrain_

 **Ce soir je vais vivre et mourir, vivre et mourir comme dans un rêve**

 **Viens et chante moi une dernière berceuse !**

 **Je m'en moque si cette aube sans significations n'arrive jamais**

 **Je veux juste dormir un peu plus longtemps !**

La première chanson que tu as chanté devant moi _(NDA : Unravel de Tokyo Ghoul si vous avez un trou de mémoire ;)) m'a électrisé. J'ai déjà suivi des chanteurs débutants, mais aucune voix m'avait attiré, jusqu'à la tienne. En cet instant, je me suis sentie revivre, avec un nouveau but dans ma vie._

 _(Pause instrumentale)_

Eren s'avance un peu plus vers le bord de la scène tout en entamant un petit solo de guitare. La guitare d'Hanji ainsi que la batterie de Mike passent en second plan, le public s'agglutinent vers mon compagnon pour l'acclamer. Il brille sur scène, son charisme est indiscutable. Ses doigts parcourent l'instrument à cordes avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout en l'accompagnant de ma voix, je ferme les yeux et laisse les notes parcourir mon être.

Ayant la sensation de suffoquer, je desserre ma cravate et ouvre le col de ma chemise, tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Des sifflements se font entendre, des filles hurlent nos noms…

 **S'unir pour survivre ?**

 **Ne me force pas à avoir ce genre d'amitié et d'amours merdiques**

 **Mais à qui appartient cette chanson que l'on entend en travers de ces larmes frustrées?**

Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Farlan je ne croyais plus en l'amour ni à l'amitié, mais pourtant Eren, Hanji et Mike m'ont montré à quel point j'avais tort. Ces trois personnes sont les piliers de ma vie, et je m'effondrerait si j'en perdais ne serais-ce qu'un seul.

Je les contemple tous les trois tour à tour, et chacun me fait un petit signe discret pour m'encourager à continuer. Tous savent à quel point il est dur pour moi de chanter cette chanson, mais je sens pourtant au fond de moi que c'est vraiment nécessaire. J'ai la sensation que mon cœur va jaillir de la poitrine tellement il bat fortement. Mes jambes trembles légèrement, mes doigts serrent toujours fermement le micro.

 _Refrain_

 **Ce soir je m'enfuirai, m'enfuirai comme si tout est un mensonge**

 **Que quelqu'un prenne ma main !**

 **Je m'en moque si cet inconnu vient demain ou jamais**

 **Tout ce que je veux faire maintenant c'est dormir !**

 _ **(Vivre et mourir, vivre et mourir, comme dans un rêve)**_

 **Je veux juste aller dormir !**

 _ **(Vivre et mourir, vivre et mourir, comme dans un rêve)**_

 **Oh j'ai sommeil...**

Eren lâche son instrument d'une main pour la tendre une nouvelle fois vers moi. Saisi d'un besoin irrépressible de mettre fin à notre distance physique, je la saisis comme si ma vie en dépendait, la serrant fortement contre la mienne. La chaleur de sa paume réchauffe mon âme, et je m'autorise même à lui faire un sourire. Des cris d'hystérie fusent de tous les côtés, venant probablement de fille en pleine crise de yaoistes. Je soupire intérieurement, espérant que ce simple geste n'ai pas encore de nouvelles répercussions sur notre avenir.

Finalement… Je m'en moque de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Ce n'est plus un secret si nous formons un couple, le tout est de s'abstenir de se rouler des pelles sur scène. Les médias peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque complètement.

Et puis… C'est grâce à Eren si cette chanson n'est plus d'actualité aujourd'hui. Il est devenu ma raison d'avancer, la réponse a toutes mes questions, avec qui je partage mes nuits.

 _Il est devenu mon tout._

Alors que la musique se termine, je me fais violence pour ne pas m'effondrer sur scène. C'est comme si mon corps menace de ployer sous les différents sentiments qui me submergent. Ma main refuse de lâcher celle d'Eren, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Le public nous fixe quelques instants en silence, avant de faire une grande ovation. Mike et Hanji nous rejoins pour saluer le public, et on profite de cet instant pour se féliciter mutuellement.

On finit par quitter le plateau, accompagné par les applaudissements venant de toute la salle. Une fois dans les coulisses je me laisse aller contre le mur, mes jambes fléchissent jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le sol. Ma respiration est encore haletante, et je me débarrasse du bandeau sur les yeux, l'autre main toujours posé sur ma poitrine, comme si elle pouvait contenir mon cœur déchaîné.

\- Livaï !

Eren s'effondre à genoux a mes côtés, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il retire délicatement ma main afin de poser la sienne a la place. Elle est chaude, rassurante, protectrice.

\- Je vais bien.

Ses yeux ont à nouveau capturés les miens, entamant un dialogue silencieux, cherchant a savoir si je dis la vérité. Soudain je l'attire vers moi en tirant sur sa cravate, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. La main posée sur ma poitrine se place derrière ma nuque, tandis que j'approfondis le baiser avec l'énergie retrouvée.

Prenant conscience de l'endroit ou nous sommes et me sentant observé, je m'écarte doucement d'Eren. Ce dernier se réfugie contre mon cou, et je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma tempe. Constatant que nous sommes finalement seuls, je m'autorise enfin à lâcher prise, ma tête contre la sienne. Je respire son odeur, et le soulagement qui m'envahit est tel qu'il me menace de l'engloutir, de me submerger comme une vague dans laquelle je serais heureux de me noyer.

\- Tu as été génial, tu sais.

Je souris tout en caressant sa chevelure soyeuse. Un soupir d'aise s'échappe d'Eren, qui resserre son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi.

Nous avons finalement réussi à rejouer tous ensemble sur scène, pour la première fois depuis la fameuse émission a tout basculé. J'ai surmonté l'épreuve que représentait cette chanson, non sans peine. Maintenant que j'ai réussi a exprimer mes émotions sur scène, je peux enfin songer à tourner cette fichue page que représente mon passé, pour me concentrer sur l'avenir.

Ce titre, ainsi que cette album, marque le renouveau de No Name, mais aussi le mien et celui de notre couple.

* * *

 **Coucou :)**

 **Et non je ne suis pas morte, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai eu pas mal de contretemps qui m'ont empêché d'écrire comme je le voulais après la semaine qui a suivi la publication du chapitre 32... Ce qui m'a obligé a prendre une semaine supplémentaire pour écrire.**

 **Du coup je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard... Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :)**

 **Pour en revenir à l'histoire, petit retour aux sources avec de la musique, ainsi que le retour de No Name sur scène.**

 **Je ne risque pas de publier la suite la semaine prochaine, j'en profite donc pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
